Forever Young
by Ewhylan
Summary: Newt Withman, à son plus grand malheur, est inscrit de force à une université élitiste dans laquelle le nom Teresa Agnès signifie tout. Minho Kimiura est son nouveau colocataire et ne s'arrête jamais de parler, il y a des pianos partout, et Thomas Murphy, fils d'un chanteur mentalement instable et corrompu par la drogue, a un sourire parfait et des yeux étrangement vides. [NEWTMAS]
1. Prologue

_COUCOU! :) Après une bonne année d'absence, je reviens avec une toute nouvelle fiction intitulée **FOREVER YOUNG**!_

 _Avant toute chose, je précise que cette fiction est bel et bien **terminée**. En effet, les chapitres n'attendent qu'à être publiés et lus! Donc je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction comme je l'ai déjà pour d'autres, et je fais la **promesse** de faire de mon mieux pour poster le plus **régulièrement** possible ;)_

 _ENSUITE, c'est une histoire assez **loufoque et WTF** , et les personnages sont hauts en couleurs et parfois un peu cinglés..._

 _J'avais commencé à l'écrire sur un **coup de tête** , juste pour m'amuser, et je ne m'attendais pas du tout moi-même à ce que ça aille aussi loin.._

 _L'histoire va probablement vous paraître complètement folle, mais j'espère néanmoins que vous l'apprécierez!_

 _ **ENJOY**!_

* * *

L'appartement était meublé de façon trop recherchée. Une odeur pointue de cire flottait dans l'air.

Le studio tout entier pourrait passer pour un pub Ikea. C'était splendide, bien sûr, avec le plancher couleur miel, les murs immaculés recouverts de diverses oeuvres d'art, les fenêtres pittoresques parsemant les murs et les meubles somptueux disposés harmonieusement dans chaque pièce.

La cuisine, ouverte sur le salon, était en bois naturel et apportait une touche d'authenticité contrebalancée par la modernité du lino. Elle était équipée par les derniers robots disponibles sur le marché. L'espace détente et le salon étaient occupés par un énorme canapé moelleux noir et blanc placé devant une table basse contemporaine en verre et blanc laqué. Le tout reposait sur un immense et épais tapis gris anthracite. Sur le canapé se trouvaient des dizaines de coussins invitant les résidants à venir se relaxer dessus. Mais Newt ignorait s'il pourrait un jour s'y sentir à l'aise. Pour l'instant, il ne faisait que subir la pression de tout ce luxe opulent.

C'était luxueux et chic. Tout ce que détestait Newt.

Pas parce que ce n'était pas beau. Bien sûr que c'était beau, il n'était pas aveugle. Mais plutôt à cause de ce que tout cela représentait. Il n'était pas un enfant issu de ce type de milieu. En grandissant, il avait appris à gérer ses économies avec un soin tout particulier, et même lorsqu'il avait de gros problèmes financiers (ou plutôt lorsque sa mère avait de gros problèmes financiers), sa fierté l'avait toujours amené à refuser les chèques que son père lui envoyait.

Depuis ce satané divorce qui avait bouleversé sa vie quelques années plus tôt, son _très cher géniteur_ s'était arrangé pour que son fils aîné étudie à l'université la plus prestigieuse de l'Angleterre. Il avait passé un accord avec son ex-femme pour s'occuper financièrement des études de Newt. Et bien sûr, le blondinet n'avait jamais eu son mot à dire.

Mieux encore, son _cher père_ ne lui avait pas loué une simple chambre universitaire, comme tout étudiant normal; non, en fait, il avait obligé Newt à prendre une énorme suite de luxe. En colocation, bien sûr.

Non seulement Newt était forcé à étudier dans une école qui ne lui correspondait _absolument pas_ (flâner en cours était plus dans son domain d'expertise…), _mais en plus_ il était désormais obligé de partager _SON_ espace vital avec un petit con prétentieux qui chiait des lingots d'or et qui souffrait sans doute d'un sérieux complexe d'infériorité (non, il n'avait pas encore rencontré ledit colocataire, et non, il n'avait pas besoin de le rencontrer pour déjà commencer à le juger et le critiquer).

Newt n'était pas doué pour gérer ce genre de situation. Sa mère disait toujours que sa langue bien pendue causerait un jour sa perte s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de la contrôler. Et « contrôler » était un terme qui ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire de Newt.

Dans un bruit qui trancha avec le cadre raffiné du salon, le blond laissa tomber tous ses sacs au sol dans avec un soupir dramatique avant d'inspecter les alentours. D'un pas traînant, il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et jeta un oeil à l'extérieur, balayant du regard les bâtiments anciens recouverts de lierre et encerclés de pelouse. Sa chambre se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Il n'y avait que des porte-fenêtres, bien sûr, ce qui offrait la possibilité à n'importe quelle tête de con d'intrus de pénétrer dans l'appartement sans la moindre difficulté. N'importe qui pourrait rentrer à l'intérieur.

« Oh mon Dieu, fit une voix impressionnée depuis le pas de la porte. »

Newt se retourna vers sa mère qui, bouche bée, détaillait l'appartement avec stupeur.

« Tu l'as dit…, marmonna Newt, les mains dans les poches.

\- C'est…quelque chose, souffla-t-elle à voix basse, le ton plein d'amertume. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Ton père a toujours été du genre à vouloir se faire remarquer. »

Newt arqua un sourcil.

« Ouaip. _Janson_ a un truc pour ça, répondit-il en insistant particulièrement sur le nom. »

Il ne s'était jamais sentit à l'aise à l'idée d'appeler son père « papa ».

Après un dernier regard peu impressionné vers la fenêtre du salon, il poussa un petit soupir et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Allez, allons décharger la voiture. »

-X-

La mère de Newt repartit chez elle après avoir aidé son fils à transporter toutes ses affaires toutes ses affaires dans sa nouvelle demeure. Les cartons sombres et déchirés contrastaient avec les cadres dorés et l'ébène vernis des meuble (qui n'avaient absolument pas leur place dans une chambre universitaire du XXIème siècle).

Sérieusement, putain pourquoi est-ce que tout était en or ? On était à la fac, ici, pas à Versailles.

« On se revoit bientôt ? Demanda sa mère, la voix tremblante. »

Newt hocha la tête en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais ou de méchant - il ouvrait les portes aux petites vieilles, et tout ça - mais il commençait à ne plus supporter de voir sa mère toujours exagérer les situations et verser dans le pathétique, de toujours devoir encaisser ses angoisses.

« Bien sûr maman. Je reviendrai aussi vite que possible. Un matin, tu te réveilleras et je serais là, assis dans la cuisine à prendre mon petit déj' avec les filles.

\- Je pourrai te rendre visite, aussi ? Murmura-t-elle. »

Un éclat d'espoir puéril brillait au fond de ses prunelles.

« Maman, soupira Newt en détachant ses mots avec une patience forcée. Le semestre n'a même pas encore commencé. Je te tiendrai au courant, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête, ses yeux tristes et implorants plantés dans les siens.

Bon. Il était temps d'y aller.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, le jeune homme prit brièvement sa mère dans ses bras.

« Merci pour tout, maman. Au revoir. Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il à son oreille en déposant un bref baiser sur sa joue. Dis aux filles qu'elles vont me manquer. Et vire-les de ma chambre si elles essaient de fouiner dedans. Et veille bien sur elles, d'accord ? Ne les oublie pas. »

Elle acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux.

« Au revoir. Tu vas me manquer, mon chéri. »

Newt la regarda s'installer dans sa voiture et mettre le contact avant de s'éloigner, puis il reporta son attention sur la montagne de valises et de cartons qui jonchait la parquet brillant.

« Bon, marmonna-t-il en examinant avec désespoir son nouvel appartement. Je suppose que c'est ici que l'aventure commence. »

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui.

* * *

 _ **VOILAAA**! Merci d'avoir lu ce prologue, et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :D_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Et voilà le premier chapitre de **Forever Young** !_

 _L'histoire met du temps à se mettre en route, mais c'est voulu, et vous pourrez rencontrez le **colocataire** de Newt dans le prochain chapitre ;)_

 _En revanche, **Thomas** n'apparaîtra pas avant plusieurs chapitres..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

D'après la lettre que Newt avait reçue pour son logement (d'ailleurs, il l'avait à peine survolée), son colocataire était censé arriver la même jour que lui.

Était-ce une perspective excitante ? Non.

Voulait-il en finir au plus vite afin de pouvoir officiellement détester ce petit enfoiré ? Oui.

Alors Newt prit son mal en patience et attendit.

Il attendit longtemps, tapant du pied avec impatience contre le parquet ciré, jusqu'à ce que son estomac ne se mette à gronder voracement. La patience ne faisait pas partie des vertus de Newt, en plus, il détestait les riches par dessus tout. Et les gosses de riches.

Or, il se trouvait que son futur colocataire était un gosse de riche ET qu'il se permettait d'arriver en retard et d'abuser de la patience de Newt. Non Mais où était le respect ? Autant dire que ce retard inattendu renforçait l'image déjà toute faite qu'il avait de son futur colocataire.

Bordel, mais où diable était ce petit connard ?

À bout de nerfs, Newt décida de déballer ses affaires pour passer le temps - une grande première. Habituellement, au retour des vacances, ses valises restaient posées dans un coin de la chambre, bourrées de vêtements froissés et de sous-vêtements sales, et restaient ainsi pendant des semaines entières, parfois même des mois. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il se réveillait un matin et se demandait : « _Tiens, où est donc mon t-shirt Bob Marley_? » qu'il se décidait enfin à défaire ses bagages.

C'était un des plus grands défauts de Newt : toujours à procrastiner et à oublier.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il avait pris la surprenante décision de vider ses valises et ses cartons. Et sans vouloir se vanter, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il suspendit soigneusement ses chemises sur des cintres, plia et empila ses pantalons et prit même le temps de déplier ses draps, ses housses de couette et ses taies d'oreiller pour faire son lit.

Une fois que sa chambre lui parut suffisamment rangée (et beaucoup trop vide et spacieuse à son goût), il se mit à arpenter les autres pièces comme un touriste en vacances. Il se rendit ainsi bien vite compte qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire dans cet appartement. Alors, après avoir râlé contre cette suite beaucoup trop royale, le blond trouva le moyen de se débarrasser de tous les tableaux trop perturbants pour sa santé mentale fragile qui ornaient les murs du salon (rien à foutre qu'il existait un mythe grec où Zeus changeait de forme - un oiseau qui baisait une fille restait beaucoup trop traumatisant), et peu à peu, l'atmosphère étouffante commença à se dissiper, laissant peu à peu place à un espace plus…accueillant.

Peut-être y avait-il encore de l'espoir, finalement.

-X-

Newt était arrivé ici depuis exactement trois heures (et il avait obstinément refusé quatre appels de sa mère), et il avait miraculeusement jeté dans la benne à ordures tous les cartons miteux qui avaient servi à emballé ses affaires.

Cet exploit lui procurait un sentiment de victoire.

Mais aussi de solitude.

Parce que même s'il avait déjà décidé que son futur colocataire serait le fléau de son existence, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'énerver contre son absence injustifiée. Il n'était toujours pas arrivé, et le soleil commençait déjà à disparaître derrière les appartements universitaires qui se profilaient sur le campus. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…Newt allait être contraint de passer la soirée seul, à s'ennuyer. Sans ami ou quelconque distraction.

Avant d'arriver dans cette satanée université élitiste, il avait pris l'habitude de passer ses journées avec son groupe d'amis ou en compagnie de ses quatre petites soeurs. Il avait grandi dans une famille nombreuse où il était impossible de passer du temps seul. Newt était donc habitué à être constamment entouré de monde, si bien qu'il ignorait totalement ce que cela faisait de se retrouvé seul. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait brutalement livré à lui-même dans un appartement à deux heure de sa ville natale.

Comment allait survivre à cette soudaine solitude ?

Au bout d'un moment, le blondinet décida de quitter l'appartement pour aller faire un tour au centre-ville. Il avait besoin de sortir, d'explorer, d'aller manger quelque part pour envoyer à Winston, son meilleur ami, toute une ribambelle de photos pour le rendre jaloux et le faire regretter de ne pas être venu avec lui. Parce que merde, il fallait bien que quelqu'un soit jaloux de lui, même s'il n'avait pas le moral.

Mains dans les poches, il sortit donc de chez lui et, tout en évitant les attroupements de plus en plus de denses de gosses de riches sur le campus, s'éclipsa par le portail avant de traverser la rue pavée en direction du centre-ville.

-X-

Newt secoua la tête et se frotta les tempes en grimaçant. Un mal de crâne atroce commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, et les questions qui résonnaient dans sa tête comme une litanie pernicieuse n'aidaient en rien à l'apaiser. _Devrait-il profiter de l'opportunité unique que Janson lui offrait pour se bâtir un avenir sûr et pouvoir aider sa famille ? Ou bien devrait-il l'emmerder et claquer cette tune dans des conneries sans se soucier des conséquences ?_ Ces deux questions en particulier assaillaient et malmenaient sans pitié son cerveau fatigué. Ses pensées luttaient les unes contre les autres. La raison contre la folie.

Et tandis que ça tiraillait le fond de son esprit (après tout, il fallait bien qu'il se décide à analyser un peu sa situation, parce que le semestre commençait dans trois jours), Newt essaya de se vider l'esprit en se concentrant plutôt sur la tasse de thé posée devant lui. Il trouva d'ailleurs le moyen de se brûler la langue avec le liquide et d'en renverser sur son pantalon. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention, beaucoup trop occupé à observer ce qui l'entourait.

Néanmoins, son intérêt pour le décor pittoresque du café ne dura pas longtemps, et après avoir consulté sa page Facebook pour la septième fois en sept minutes et dévisagé méticuleusement chaque client du café (bon sang, mais où étaient les mecs canons de cette ville ?!), le blond s'en alla avec une tâche de thé en forme de chat sur la cuisse et un air de profond ennui sur le visage.

Il avait en premier lieu prévu de rentrer directement chez lui en écoutant son iPod, coupé du monde et des événements tragiques qui le frappaient (non, non, il n'était pas dramatique du tout), mais l'ennui eut bien vite raison de lui, et il se retrouva finalement à prendre des selfies sur la route, à l'extérieur du campus.

L'un des buts de ces photos était de narguer Winston, mais il en prit aussi parce qu'il aimait beaucoup cette petite rue calme et peuplée, bordée de lampadaires en fer forgé, de pots de fleurs géants et de grands murs qui se dressaient fièrement autour du campus. Une douce fragrance de café, de fleurs et de pain chaud flottait doucement dans l'air.

Cet endroit n'était peut-être pas si terrible que ça, finalement.

Mais alors qu'il prenait la pose pour prendre un énième selfie, un sourire insolent étirant ses fines lèvres, le blondinet se figea soudain en entendant le bruit d'un moteur ancien briser la quiétude de la rue. Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite, intrigué, s'attendant à voir surgir un petit véhicule antique conduit par un gentil vieux monsieur coiffé d'une casquette et fumant la pipe.

Mais soudain, le vrombissement augmenta à pleine puissance, et un crissement de pneu retentit.

Par pur réflexe, Newt remonta immédiatement sur le trottoir et fit volte-face, juste à temps pour voir la source de ce boucan accélérer en passant à côté de lui.

Il s'agissait d'une antique voiture des années trente ou quarante, couleur crème, une Rolls Royce décapotable dont les les sièges en cuir blanc luisaient à la lumière de la lune.

Ses passagers, qui n'étaient manifestement _pas_ de gentils vieux messieurs (ils étaient trois) étaient installés confortablement à l'intérieur. Un garçon en costume pastel et une fille vêtue d'une élégante robe et d'une veste coûteuse étaient vautrés ensemble à l'avant. Quant au troisième, il était à l'arrière, perché _sur_ le dossier de la banquette. Un vrai danger public, celui-là. Sa tête brune était renversée en arrière, et il riait à gorge déployée en levant à bout de bras une putain de _bouteille de champagne_. Les yeux exorbités, Newt les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent sauvagement au coin de la rue, disparaissant brusquement.

Newt se tenait là, muet de stupéfaction, portable à la main, le selfie insolent toujours affiché à l'écran.

Nom de Dieu. Il avait l'impression de rêver.

Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de voir trois gosses vêtus de vêtements hors de prix passer dans une voiture vintage en conduisant comme des tarés et en riant comme s'ils se moquaient du monde entier ? Tout en brandissant une _bouteille de champagne_ dans les airs ?

Bordel…

Cette école BCBG-je-me-lèche-le-cul-moi-même arrivait à être LE stéréotype du vice et de la cupidité. Sa population n'était qu'une foule de morveux pourris gâtés vêtus de costumes faits sur mesure et dépourvus de toute bienséance ou de finesse.

Et lui qui commençait tout juste à aimer cet endroit. La réalité l'avait brutalement giflé de plein fouet.

Avec amertume et dédain, Newt glissa son portable dans la poche de son jean et décida de rentrer, ignorant le pincement qu'il eut au coeur à l'idée de rester seul toute la soirée.

(Non, il ne voulais toujours pas de colocataire.)

(Encore mois après le spectacle de rue qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux. Si tous les étudiants se comportaient comme ça ici, il n'en voulait pas.)

Mais il était très loin d'imaginer qu'en passant sa soirée seul, une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité allait se révéler à lui.

-X-

Le lendemain, Newt ouvrit les yeux en fronçant le nez, ébloui par un rayon de soleil mal placé qui filtrait à travers les rideaux fermés et s'écrasait durement sur son visage. Il roula sur le dos et s'étira comme un chat en bâillant bruyamment.

La veille, il avait passé la soirée tout seul, sans personne à qui parler. Mais contre toute attente, il avait vraiment aimé ce moment. Il avait même adoré.

Vivre seul était l'une des expériences les plus excitantes de sa vie. Il pouvait laisser ses affaires éparpillées partout dans l'appartement, mettre sa musique à fond et danser en chantant à tue-tête comme un taré sans craindre une seule seconde de se faire réprimander. Il pouvait allumer la télévision d'une taille monstrueuse, mettre le volume à fond ET se balader tout nu sans risquer de se faire surprendre.

Ouaip. Vivre seul était tout simplement incroyable.

Et c'est avec la promesse d'une journée parfaite en tête que Newt bondit avec entrain de son lit. Il se brossa les dents en appréciant cette délicieuse solitude, se gratta les fesses sans gène et dévalisa le frigo sans scrupule. Tout était permis quand on vivait seul.

Un peu plus tard, il s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils en velours pelucheux semblant tout droit tiré de _Harry Potter,_ thé à la main et prêt à planifier sa journée, qu'il avait consciencieusement renommé _La Journée Spécial Newt_. Une journée dédiée à lui-même, où il écouterait enfin ses besoins et ne ferait pas passer les autres avant lui.

Sans sa mère (qu'il n'avait toujours pas rappelé…7 appels manqués, oups) ni ses soeurs pour le tirer dans cinq directions différentes, le blond avait l'impression d'être un oiseau libre, et il était grand temps que cet oiseau prenne son envol.

Des plans tourbillonnant dans la tête, Newt ouvrit toutes les fenêtres et prit une profonde inspiration, ignorant les passants qui pouvaient aisément scruter son petit sanctuaire. (En une soirée, cet appart' était passé de fruit des enfers à sanctuaire !).

Une _Journée Spéciale Newt_. Une journée sans colocataire. Merde, tous les jours pourraient être des jours sans colocataire si ce dernier n'arrivait jamais.

« Ce serait une aubaine, marmonna Newt dans un silence apaisant en prenant une dernière gorgée de son thé. »

Alors, naturellement, c'est à ce moment précis que ledit colocataire pointa le bout de son nez.

* * *

 _Voilà :) Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite!_

 _-Ewhylan_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour bonjour** ! Voilà pour le **chapitre 2** (le 3 arrive dans la foulée ;p).Je me répète, mais ces premiers chapitre sont un peu **longs** , et Thomas n'apparaîtra pas maintenant. Mais l'histoire va en général graviter **autour de lui** à travers le **regard de Newt**._

 **Le Saut de l'Ange **_: **Merci** pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que ces premiers chapitres t'aient plus ! Espérons que la suite te plaise aussi ! J'ai tellement envie de t'en dire plus mdrrr Mais je risque de te spoiler des choses involontairement (j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher des fois)..._

 _ **Bonne lecture**!_

* * *

C'est un putain de petit Coréen.

Coréen. Bruyant. Effronté. Enthousiaste. Plus riche que Crésus, et très, très Coréen.

Newt fut bien vite peu certain d'arriver à supporter l'effroyable volume sonore que cette petite boule d'énergie aux yeux bridés produisait.

« Salut ! Je m'appelle Minho ! Minho Kimiura ! S'exclama joyeusement le nouveau venu en faisant irruption dans le hall d'entrée. »

Un sourire éclatant accroché au visage, il se dirigea derechef vers Newt pour lui échanger une poignée de main ferme. Un groupe d'hommes entra à sa suite, portant valises et cartons soigneusement empaquetés. Parce qu'apparemment, le nouveau coloc' avait ramené tout un immeuble avec lui.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, mec. Je pense qu'on va beaucoup se voir à partir d'aujourd'hui, continua-t-il à d'un ton excessivement enjoué - au plus grand malheur de Newt. »

Minho était un garçon de taille moyenne et à l'allure plutôt athlétique pour un gosse de riche qui engageait des serviteurs pour porter ses bagages. Newt nota discrètement les bras solides et finement musclés du garçon sous son t-shirt. Son visage mat était constamment illuminé d'un large sourire, et il semblait tout le temps sur le point de rire. Ses yeux étaient si plissés lorsqu'il souriait que c'en était comique. À vrai dire, Newt n'avait jamais vu d'expression aussi ouverte sur le visage de quelqu'un. Un halo de cheveux noirs en bataille se dressait sur le sommet de son crâne, et ses yeux sombres et rieurs soulignaient parfaitement son énergie inépuisable et sa joie de vivre.

Mais Newt se fichait royalement que ce petit con ait l'air attachant ou non, car il avait déjà décidé qu'il détesterait ce garçon bruyant et survolté qui avait totalement ruiné la _Journée Spéciale Newt_.

(Sans compter qu'il avait un style vestimentaire atroce. Il avait toute une armée de servants sous sa coupe, mais il avait tout de même choisi de porter un t-shirt _Tortues Ninja_ ! Et en plus, il sentait l'eau de toilette _Guilty_ de Gucci, typique d'un gosse de riche…)

« Bah. Pas forcément, répondit Newt sans cérémonie en retirant sa main presque immédiatement après leur échange. »

Il se tint droit, bras croisés, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Newt était habitué à soutenir les regards (il en était même doué). Minho (qui était un nom épouvantable, en passant par là) inclina la tête d'un air perplexe, mains sur les hanches. Ses yeux ne reflétaient aucune méchanceté.

« Comment ça ? »

Newt renifla avec désinvolture avant de s'éloigner.

« Laisse tomber. Je vais te laisser à tes valises. Je vais aller chercher à manger. »

Il repartit en direction de sa chambre pour chercher son portefeuille, mais il se figea lorsqu'une main chaude se posa sur son bras.

Génial.

« Oui ? S'enquit Newt sans prendre la peine de masquer son mépris lorsqu'il croisa les pupilles sombres rivées sur lui. »

Mais Minho, apparemment incapable de comprendre le moindre sentiment négatif, se contenta de sourire et de répondre :

« Mon assistant va déballer mes affaires ( _assistant ?!_ ). Je peux venir avec toi ? C'est moi qui offre ! »

Newt croisa à nouveau les bras.

« C'est gentil de ta part, mais je peux payer moi-même, merci.

J'ai jamais dit le contraire ! Dans tous les cas, ça me fait plaisir d'offrir. Allez viens, je crois que le chauffeur est encore dehors. Merci les gars ! Ajouta-t-il en glissant nonchalamment des billets dans les mains des hommes qui l'avaient aidé à transporter ses affaires personnelles. »

 _Le chauffeur est encore dehors_ ? Bon Dieu, Newt n'allait sans doute jamais s'habituer à cet univers…

« Merci, mais je préfère marcher, donc…

\- Bonne idée, tiens ! Coupa Minho avec un entrain inhumain. Ça va me faire dub win de respirer un peu d'air frais après avoir été coincé toute la journée dans cette putain de voiture !

Bordel, le débit de ce garçon semblait indéfectible, comment cela était-il possible ? Newt n'allait clairement pas pouvoir supporter ça. Pas. Du. _Tout_.

-X-

Minho Kimiura était un bavard invétéré.

Il était incapable de se taire une seule seconde. Newt le soupçonnait même de ne pas avoir besoin d'oxygène pour vivre. Sa voix résonnait dans tout l'appartement et envahissait toute les pièces sans exception. Newt n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir à quand remontait son dernier moment de paix et de solitude. La paix et la solitude n'avaient plus aucune signification lorsque Minho Kimiura était là.

Newt avait à peine le temps de se brosser les dents le matin qu'il devait déjà répondre à une question débile que lui hurlait son coloc' depuis l'autre bout de l'appartement. Pire encore, il se retrouvait parfois à devoir chanter avec lui pour accompagner un air qu'il avait encore inventé à la guitare.

À présent, la vie de Newt se résumait à un p'tit Coréen effronté, vêtu de joggings hors de pris et de pulls BCBG. Un p'tit Coréen qui suintait l'argent par tous les pores de sa peau, qui faisait subir à Newt tout son tintamarre, qui buvait des verres de whisky dès le matin et qui fumait des joints le soir.

Et bien qu'ils ne soient pas amis (nope, Newt ne pourrait jamais être ami avec un de ces gosses privilégiés issus de familles fortunées), le blond était prêt à parier qu'il savait déjà tout de la vie de ce rayon de soleil espiègle, souvent ivre, parfois shooté, qui se mettait à jouer du piano au petit matin, se lançait dans des solos de guitare au beau milieu de la nuit, et qui s'empiffrait à longueur de journée.

Ce premier repas pris ensemble avait été un petit avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait avec ce gamin joyeux et énergique.

Minho avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent manger dans un café de bourgeois où on vous servait des bols d'eau avec des serviettes soigneusement pliées, et où les serveurs hypocrites vous faisaient des petits sourire mielleux. Alors que Newt voulait juste manger des frites et des nuggets de poulet dans le fast-food d'à côté.

Il détestait ce genre d'endroits remplis de gens blindés de thunes, aux airs maniérés et aux gestes toujours calculés, qui affichaient fièrement leur fortune en parlant à voix haute de leurs voyages aux Îles Baléares ou en Egypte.

Après seulement vingt-cinq minutes assis en face de Minho, Newt savait déjà où ce dernier était né, quel était le métier de son père (un producteur de musique renommé), quand et pourquoi ses parents avaient divorcé, pourquoi il avait décidé de venir étudier en Angleterre plutôt qu'en Irlande, quels étaient ses quatre fromages préférés (cheddar, brie, gouda et camembert) et sa marque de whisky préférée (Macallan). Oh, et il avait aussi proposé trois fois un cigare à Newt. Un gamin de dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans qui fumait des cigares. Normal. Newt n'était pas au bout de ses surprises…

Le blond n'était pas quelqu'un de réservé et silencieux de base. Il n'était pas du genre à rester assis dans le fond d'une pièce à observer son entourage, sauf lorsqu'il était d'une humeur massacrante. Mais même son impétuosité était totalement dépassée par celle de Minho qui, il en était certain, serait capable de sympathiser avec un manche à balais.

C'était effroyable, c'était emmerdant, et c'était…étrangement fascinant. Mais plutôt du genre c'est-bon-tu-peux-arrêter-maintenant.

Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, tous les mots que prononça Minho furent des gros mots comme « _putain_ » ou « _salaud_ ». Le Coréen enchaîna verre sur verre sans ressentir le moindre effet de l'alcool et raconta à Nent tout un tas d'anecdotes extravagantes de la manière la plus désinvolte et la plus je-m'en-foutiste qu'il soit. Il alternait entre consulter le menu, écouter les réponses de Newt et rire à….et bien…en gros, rire à tout.

Et c'était un rire puissant.

Un rire qui faisait vibrer les verres en cristal du restaurant et qui créait des remous dans l'alcool. Un rire qui rendait tout plus… _lumineux_.

Et _franchement_ , c'était épuisant.

« Mais tu vois, je me suis dis qu'au final, je n'aurais pas dû être si surpris que ça. Franchement, on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre quand on assiste à une remise de prix ! Y aura toujours une bande de gros richards à guetter le moindre de tes mouvements, poursuivit le Coréen en arrachant son cigare de ses lèvres avant de se pencher en avant, des mèches noir corbeau collé à son front tanné. Perso, quand je travaillerai dans le business, je ne rentrerai pas dans leur jeu. Je déconne avec ça, la vie est trop courte pour ça. Mes parents m'ont appris à ne pas tolérer la malhonnêteté et la lâcheté. »

Alors qu'il écoutait ses paroles, Newt se rendit soudain compte que Minho dégageait une une force particulière et une aura imposante. Le Coréen ressemblait à un dragon tout joyeux assis sur une montagne d'or à lécher ses griffes acérées comme des rasoirs, une montre Rolex autour du poignet, un cigare fumant entre les doigts.

C'en était presque impressionnant.

« T'as l'air vachement sûr de toi, mec. T'as que dix-neuf ans, je te rappelle, répondit Newt en arquant un sourcil. »

Minho haussa les épaules. Il éteignit son cigare avant de poser ses yeux bridés sur le plus âgé.

« Je peux être sûr de moi sans tomber dans l'arrogance, répondit-il simplement avec un grand sourire. »

Newt réprima un petit sourire. Pour une fois, il était d'accord avec son colocataire.

« Alors, tu veux faire quoi après tes études ?

\- Producteur. Comme mon père, fut la réponse immédiate.

\- Un passionné de musique, alors ?

\- J'adore la musique. Je m'en lasserai jamais. »

Une lampée de whisky. Les glaçons tintèrent contre le verre.

« Ça te correspond bien, acquiesça Newt. Et t'as l'air d'être sur la bonne voie. »

Minho hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« J'espère bien ! Et toi, alors ?

\- Moi ? Fit le concerné en se rencognant dans sa chaise. Je ne sais pas trop, soupira-t-il en glissant une main dans ses mèches blondes. Je vais étudier les arts dramatiques, mais je ne sais pas encore où ça va me mener…

\- Tu pourrais devenir acteur ? Suggéra Minho, le regard pétillant.

\- Pourquoi pas, s'amusa Newt en prenant une gorgée de son whisky acide (qui était dégueulasse, au passage, il ne laisserait plus jamais Minho commander des boissons pour lui). Je verrai bien où le vent me mènera.

\- J'ai hâte de te voir jouer dans le prochain film de Spielberg, se réjouit Minho avant de frapper ses paumes l'un contre l'autre. Allez mangeons, je crève de faim, putain, et je préfère rentrer avant que le piano arrive. »

Newt cligna des yeux.

« _Avant que le piano arrive_? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu ramènes un putain de piano ? Dans notre appart' ?

\- T'en fais pas, ça rentre. On a mesuré. »

Newt ouvrit la bouche pour protester, parce que honnêtement, il croyait vraiment que c'était la _taille_ du piano qui lui posait problème ? Mais il se ravisa bien vite et déplia sa serviette en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Un piano. Sérieusement ? Je m'étais pas rendu compte que je vivais avec la reine.

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, rétorqua Minho en souriant.

\- Petit con, s'indigna Newt, les lèvres pincées. »

Le serveur arriva finalement, coupant court à leur échange. Minho commanda aussitôt assez de plats pour nourrir tout le personnel de cuisine, et prit exactement la même chose pour Newt sans lui demander son avis, ce qui eut le don de mortifier de blond. (« Franchement, je commence à croire que tu penses que je suis gros, putain. Comment tu veux que je sois capable de manger tout ça ? » *haussement d'épaule* « Moi, je peux. » « C'est bon, arrête de mentir, Minho, personne ne peut manger autant. »)

(Note : En réalité, Minho ne mentait pas. Minho _pouvait_ manger tout ça. Il termina même le plat de Newt.)

Cette rencontre fut donc pour le moins intense et fatigua Newt plus qu'autre chose. Mais tandis qu'il observait Minho remplir leurs verres et rire à toutes ses blagues, le blondinet eut le sentiment que, peut-être, il aurait pu connaître pire.

…Enfin, ça, c'était avant l'arrivée du piano.

-X-

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent chez eux, Minho passa immédiatement quelques coups de fil pour demander plus d'informations à propos du déménagement dudit piano. Newt, pendant ce temps, fila tout droit dans sa chambre avec une seule chose en tête : se retrouver un peu seul et profiter tranquillement de cette paix.

Il était en train de fredonner sa chanson Disney préférée en fixant l'immense plafond à moulures de sa chambre d'un air béat (il fallait impérativement qu'il achète des décorations) lorsqu'il entendit le chaos caractéristique d'un putain de piano passant le seuil de la porte.

Le blond se blottit sous son énorme couette, tiraillé entre le besoin de rester loin de tout ce boucan et celui de guetter le derrière des déménageurs à travers la serrure de la porte.

Au bout d'un moment, les cliquetis et les coups cessèrent, tout comme les rires tonitruants et les ordres aboyés joyeusement par Minho (franchement, Newt se demandait si le Coréen était seulement capable de ne pas s'entendre avec qui que ce soit. Sa constante jovialité était perturbante). Des poignées de mains échangées se firent entendre, puis le silence s'installa.

Newt poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'apprêtait à reprendre sa chanson Disney lorsque le tintement des touches du clavier commença à résonner dans tout l'appartement.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que la chambre de Newt ne fut désormais plus un sanctuaire paisible loin de l'existence de Minho Kimiura.

Exaspéré, le blond sortit de sa chambre en trombe et se planta à côté de Minho, prêt à l'engueuler vertement. Ce dernier était en train de jouer d'une facilité déconcertante un morceau à la fois complexe et magnifique. Et Newt ne put s'empêcher de se sentir impressionné (juste un peu) par son colocataire, tandis que ce dernier lui expliquait que jouer au piano était simple et que l'air venait facilement aux doigts. Le tout alors qu'il était habillé d'un tank top trop grand, d'un jogging gris et d'une casquette vissée à l'envers sur le crâne. Quelle classe.

« Ce n'est pas si _facile_ que ça de jouer du piano, sinon tout le monde saurait le faire, fir remarquer Newt d'un ton sceptique.

\- Mais si c'est facile ! Mais c'est pas aussi marrant que la guitare. Tu veux que je t'apprennes ? Poursuivit-il en lançant un regard espiègle vers Newt. »

Le blond pouffa nerveusement, ce qui arracha un sourire à Minho :

« Installe-toi, je vais te montrer. »

Newt aurait voulu protester, mais il ne le fit pas, et au lieu de ça, il observa les mains de Minho danser sur le clavier.

« Ça fait partie du show, de l'éducation, de nous apprendre des trucs comme ça, expliqua le Coréen pendant que Newt le fixait, les bras croisés, refusant de se montrer impressionné.

\- Les bonnes manières, marmonna le blond avec un léger dédain.

\- Ouaip, les bonnes manières, acquiesça Minho en riant, les yeux rivés sur ses doigts. Je maîtrisais du Beethoven avant le collège.

\- Petit frimeur, va. »

Contre toute attente, Minho se mit à rire, l'air nullement insulté.

« C'est facile, je te dis. »

Et c'est ainsi que Newt se retrouva à écouter Minho jouer du piano. Et il s'aperçut que c'était les seuls moments où le Coréen restait silencieux. Quand il jouait d'un instrument.

« Pourquoi tu as arrêté ? Demanda le blond lorsque la mélodie cessa. »

Bordel, depuis quand Newt avait-il commencé à en avoir quelque chose à faire de la vie de Minho Kimiura au juste ?

« Je préfère la guitare, répondit simplement le musicien en haussant les épaules. »

Après un moment, il commença à chanter une chanson des années 80 en fouillant les placards de la cuisine et en se lamentant désespérément sur leur manque de provisions.

Alors, Newt en profita pour s'éclipser.

« Je vais marcher un peu, lança-t-il rapidement en enfilant ses chaussures.

\- Je viens avec toi ! »

Et merde.

« Ah, en fait (merde), je viens de me rappeler que je devais envoyer des mails à des potes (ça existait encore, les mails, au moins ?), alors je pense que je vais rester, finalement. »

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Minho plaisanta sur leur tragique séparation avant de s'en aller.

Newt était tellement heureux d'être enfin en paix qu'il embrassa presque le sol. Bon, d'accord. Peut-être qu'il le fit réellement. Honte à lui.

Mais à mesure que le temps passa, au lieu de se prélasser comme il l'avait prévu pendant ce _Temps Spécial Newt_ tant désiré… le blondinet s'ennuya à mourir.

Et c'est avec horreur qu'il se demanda si Minho Kimiura n'avait pas réussi à le rendre dépendant de sa présence durant les quelques heures qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Après tout, le blondinet avait une personnalité assez extravertie, et il aimait être entouré de gens, que ce soit des Coréens ultra sociables et insouciants ou non.

Mais _CE_ garçon ultra-sociable et insouciant n'était rien de plus qu'un enfant pourri gâté qui avait un penchant pour les cigares, le golf, la bière, le whisky et la guitare. Et le piano. N'oublions pas le piano. D'ailleurs, ce fut ce satané piano qui amena Newt à s'asseoir avec précaution sur le banc dont le grincement brisa la quiétude de l'appartement. Du bout de l'index, le blond se mit à appuyer sur les touches avec une timide curiosité qui ne ressemblait en rien à Newt Withman.

Il commençait tout juste à se familiariser avec cet impressionnant monstre en ébène lorsque Minho revint.

« Hey, tu joues ! S'écria-t-il joyeusement en ôtant ses converses d'un coup de talon. »

Il gambada vers Newt, qui se leva du banc dans un sursaut.

« Non, je ne jouais pas. J'avais besoin de reposer mon dos, alors je me suis assis sur le tabouret. C'est tout, se défendit-il d'un air renfrogné. »

Mais Minho ignora sa réponse et s'installa sur le banc.

« Assieds-toi, je vais t'apprendre. »

Instinctivement, Newt voulut protester. Mais lorsqu'il entendit une fois de plus le son des notes cristallines résonner dans le salon, il s'assit à côté de Minho en se disant qu'il pourrait toujours nier ce moment plus tard.

Et c'est ainsi que Minho donna son premier cours de piano à Newt. Après beaucoup de répétitions, de charabia et de cafouillages, Newt poussa un profond soupir.

« C'est beaucoup plus dur que je le pensais, marmonna-t-il en s'écartant des touches et en croisant les bras dans une position boudeuse.

\- Mais non, voyons, répondit Minho en riant. »

Newt lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« C'est normal que tu dises ça ! Tu joues depuis que t'es un foetus !

\- Je suis à peu près sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de piano dans l'utérus de ma mère.

\- Ah bon, t'es sûr ? T'en avais pas fait livrer un ? »

Minho éclata de rire.

Et depuis ce tout premier jour de rencontre et d'apprivoisement mutuel, un duel permanent s'installa entre la patience de Newt et la vivacité de Minho.

-X-

Ce matin-là et pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, Newt fut _encore_ réveillé par le joli tintement du piano.

« Tu joues vraiment bien, souffla le blond d'une voix rauque, un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres. »

Sa nuit de sommeil trop courte avait réduit ses cheveux blonds à une auréole de mèches rebelles et d'épis indignés, et il ne portait qu'un treillis beige qui pendait sur ses fines hanches. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur un petit Asiatique qui ne se rendait visiblement pas compte de la gravité de la situation.

« Merci, mec ! Répondit Minho avec un sourire rayonnant. »

Un peignoir gris recouvrant son corps robuste, le garçon faisait danser ses doigts sur le clavier avec agilité.

« T'as bientôt fini ?

\- Pas encore, il reste un mouvement ! »

Putain, il était sérieux, là ?

Les yeux du Coréen brillaient d'une lueur imperturbable. Il ne devait pas capter l'agacement de Newt. Ce qui n'était pas quelque chose que ce dernier prenait à la légère. Le blond s'avança et posa soudain ses mains sur celles de Minho pour les immobiliser. Il ancra son regard dans le sien :

« Minho. Mec. Arrête. De jouer. Du piano. »

Il attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'une étincelle ne s'illumine dans les yeux bridés du musicien.

Le déclic.

« Oh, fit simplement Minho en retirant sagement ses mains. »

Satisfait, Newt se redressa et se retourna pour partir avec la ferme intention de passer un petit moment intime avec son lit moelleux et sa montagne de couvertures.

Jusqu'à ce que :

« Tu veux aller prendre un petit déj' ? »

Newt poussa un long soupir empli de souffrance.

« Minho.

\- Alleeeeez, on pourra marcher vu que le soleil est levé !

\- Il est hors de question que j'aille marcher dehors à cette heure de la matinée, je suis épuisé ! D'abord tu me réveilles avec le crissement de ce morceau de bois pourri, et MAINTENANT tu-…

\- C'est moi qui offre !

\- …

\- Alors ?

\- Tu proposes quoi ? Demanda nonchalamment Newt, refusant de céder immédiatement. »

Il se tenait debout, bras croisés et regardait volontairement ailleurs pour manifester son mécontentement.

« Le petit café au coin de la rue. Celui que tu as vu hier soir, avec les boules brillantes.

\- C'est pas des boules brillantes, c'est des lumières d'ambiance.

\- On s'en fout, s'esclaffa Minho. Alors, t'en penses quoi ? »

Newt toisa le visage du Coréen avec méfiance, les yeux plissés. Le manque de sommeil lui tirait sur les paupières, et pourtant…

« …Je pourrais commander ce que je veux ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Je suis prêt dans dix minutes ! S'exclama Newt en disparaissant dans sa chambre. »

Si ce gamin bourgeois voulait vraiment jeter son argent par la fenêtre, autant qu'il le fasse sur lui.

-X-

La journée se poursuivit comme les deux précédentes : à chaque fois que Newt trouvait un peu de _Temps pour Newt_ , il était dérangé par des coups frappés à sa porte, un éclat de rire particulièrement fort, une invitation à jouer à Fortnite ou une guitare électrique grésillante.

« Tu veux fumer, mon pote ? L'appela soudain Minho alors que Newt était en plein débat mental sur le contraste attrayant des rideaux dorés et violets. »

Il serra les dents en entendant la voix de son colocataire beaucoup trop enjouée à son goût.

« T'es obligé de m'appeler toutes les dix minutes ? T'es vraiment un manque en manque d'attention, toi, hein ?

\- Du coup, c'est un oui ? »

Putain de bordel de merde.

Exaspéré, Newt analysa un moment la proposition (un bon joint ne lui ferait pas de mal, après tout) avant de se rendre soudain compte avec horreur que…

Le semestre commençait demain.

 _DEMAIN_.

Et il n'avait toujours pas préparer ses affaires pour les cours !

C'était une des universités les plus prestigieuses d'Angleterre, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de glander dès la rentrée. Même s'il mourait d'envie de foutre en l'air l'argent de son père, il avait une obligation envers ses soeurs et sa mère (surtout ses soeurs, en fait). Hors de question qu'il bousille tout. Certes, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire après ses études (ses projets étaient confus et son ambition presque inexistante), mais il fallait qu'il se prépare pour sa rentrée.

C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant.

« Minho ! Cria-t-il soudain d'un ton déterminé. »

Il entra dans le salon avec entrain, et Minho leva les yeux du canapé, la bouche pleine de chips.

« Amène-toi ! On va au salon de thé. Faut qu'on se prépare pour la rentrée ! »

-X-

Bordel, c'était la dernière fois qu'il emmenait Minho avec lui.

Pendant que Newt s'affairait à organiser ses trieurs et ses blocs-notes et consultait studieusement sa boîte mail universitaire, Minho avait passé son temps fixé sur l'écran de iPhone 9, collant de temps en temps une photo pas drôle du tout sous le nez du blond.

Le meurtre était imminent.

« Vas me chercher un verre, Newt, si ça ne té dérange pas ? Demanda distraitement le Coréen sans relever les yeux de son portable. »

Les yeux de Newt se plissèrent.

« Je ne suis pas ton chien. Vas le chercher toi-même.

\- Aw, s'il-te-plaît, mon pote ? Supplia-t-il en faisant des yeux de chien battu. Je ne sais jamais quoi commander dans ce genre d'endroit. »

Newt exhala un soupir d'outre-tombe, l'air de souffrir atrocement de se coltiner un colocataire pareil.

« Bah mon enfant, c'est simple, ce sera soit du thé, soit du café.

\- Mais je n'aime aucun des deux.

\- Quoi, t'es sérieux ?

\- Ouais ! Ils ont de la glace ? De la glace ?

\- Mais non, ils n'ont pas de glace ! Tu te crois où, sérieux ?

\- Au pire, prends-moi quelque chose à manger. Je meurs de faim.

\- Tu viens juste de manger !

\- Mais j'y peux rien si j'ai toujours faim ! »

Newt était à deux doigts d'éclater ce putain d'iPhone sur sa tête d'ananas, mais comme ils étaient en public, il se contenta de se pincer l'arête du nez, de fermer les yeux et de respirer un grand, grand coup.

« Ce n'est pas parce que t'as les moyens de t'acheter une petite île que je vais te faire le service comme un esclave. C'est le gens comme toi qui pompent la force vitale de la société, et ce sont les gens comme moi qui sont obligés de se lever tous les matins et de-…

\- J'irai chercher la prochaine tournée. Et tu peux te prendre ce que tu veux. Et prends-moi quelque chose à manger, aussi. »

Ce n'est que parce son estomac grondait voracement et qu'il avait mal à la tête pour continuer à lutter que Newt accepta. À contrecoeur.

« Et le mot magique, Tête de Sushi ?

\- S'il-te-plaît, dit Minho avec un demi-sourire.

\- Bon alors, tu veux quoi ? Un biscuit ? Un cookie ? Un scone ? Un pain au chocolat ? Un peu de sens de la décence ?

\- Tout sauf la décence. Achète tout. »

Pause.

« S'il-te-plaît. »

Newt le regarda fixement, incrédule.

« Donc n'importe quoi te convient ?

\- J'aime tout. Je fais confiance à ton sens du jugement, acquiesça Minho avant de retourner à son portable, son ordinateur éteint posé devant lui.

\- Très bien. »

Newt n'allait pas le décevoir.

Avec une démarche suffisante, il se dirigea vers la serveuse.

« Bonjour, chérie. Je vais prendre tout ce que vous avez. »

La serveuse le dévisagea avec surprise.

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Le tout. Je veux tout ce que vous avez. Jusqu'à la dernière miette. »

Il brandit fièrement la carte de crédit de Minho.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Je donne de sacrés pourboires. »

Ainsi, lorsque Newt retourna à leur table avec dans son sillage plusieurs serveurs qui portaient une multitude de plateaux remplis de toutes les pâtisseries que ce salon de thé avait à offrir, il s'attendait à être reçu avec un violent excès de colère. Ou au moins un regard noir.

Mais non. Bien au contraire. Voilà ce qu'il récolta à la place :

« Oh super, mon pote ! C'est génial ! S'exclama Minho en riant bruyamment. »

Tous les clients présents dans la pièce les fixaient avec curiosité.

L'Asiatique donna une grande tape dans le dos de Newt qui tressaillit sous la force de l'impact.

« T'es un homme bien, Newtie !

\- Tu viens de m'appeler comment, là ? Râla Newt en le fusillant du regard. »

Minho fit un signe de tête aux serveuses pour les remercier (sans oublier d'envoyer des clins d'oeil à plusieurs d'entre elles. Cette bouille Asiatique devait avoir un certain succès auprès de la gente féminine.) avant de planter son regard émerveillé sur l'amas de pâtisseries devant lui. Un vrai gamin.

« Tu devrais être énervé contre moi. J'ai dépensé tout ton argent pour ça, dit sèchement Newt. »

Bordel, est-ce qu'il arrivait à ce mec de se mettre en colère ?

« T'inquiète, je peux me le permettre, répliqua Minho en haussant les épaules avant de proposer un chausson aux pommes au blond. »

Newt lorgna plusieurs secondes sur la pâtisserie avant de s'en emparer pour croquer dedans à pleines dents.

« C'est vrai. Tu peux te le permettre, marmonna-t-il, la bouche pleine. »

Pour toute réponse, un sourire rayonnant éclaira le visage de Minho.

-X-

Ils n'étaient au salon de thé que depuis deux heures, mais Minho avait déjà englouti la moitié des pâtisseries, et Newt s'arrachait désormais les cheveux d'ennui.

« On peut y aller ? Demanda Minho pour la cinquième fois, un air amusé sur le visage.

\- Non ! Je me prépare pour la rentrée, refusa Newt avec obstination, et il recommença à faire semblant de lire son mail. »

C'était une message d'accueil classique écrit par un professeur. Rien de bien difficile à lire. Et pourtant, le blond n'avait toujours pas dépassé le : « Salutations, potentiels étudiants ! ».

Putain.

Il était sur le point de demander à Minho d'aller lui chercher un autre café lorsque soudain, la porte du salon de thé s'ouvrit, et une forte odeur de richesse et de costumes taillés sur mesure lui attaqua les narines.

La curiosité de Newt fut immédiatement attisée lorsqu'il aperçut une tête coiffée d'un Fedora et un groupe de gens vêtus de costumes couleur crème. L'image fantomatique d'une Rolls Royce avec à son bord deux garçons et une fille riant aux éclats, une bouteille de champagne à la main, lui revint à l'esprit. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Newt comprit que c'était eux.

Le salon de thé était plein à craquer. Une foule de jeunes gens chics occupaient les tables et discutaient bruyamment. Lorsque Newt tendit le cou pour mieux dévisager les nouveaux venus, il manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

« Hé ! S'exclama Minho en se penchant immédiatement pour le stabiliser. Ça va ?

\- Désolé, dit précipitamment Newt en se redressant sans cesser de balayer la pièce du regard. Ils sont partis où, ceux qui viennent juste d'arriver ? Tu les as vus ? »

Minho cligna des yeux et se retourna vers la porte d'entrée, confus.

« Non, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien. »

Mais Newt continuait de scruter avec attention chaque visage de chaque client présent dans le café. Jusqu'à ce qu'il repère enfin l'objet de ses recherches. Ils étaient dos à lui, assis à une table près d'une grande baie-vitrée. Celui qui portait le Fedora avait un visage souriant et avenant, une peau sombre et des cheveux rasés. Il était assis au milieu. À sa gauche se trouvait une jolie fille qui riait poliment (Newt aperçut brièvement son profil : des traits doux, une belle peau claire et une cascade de cheveux d'un noir corbeau). Elle restait toujours à proximité du garçon au Fedora. Le reste n'était qu'un vaste entrelacs d'excentricités et d'élitisme.

« Je déteste les riches, maugréa Newt avec irritation.

\- Je t'aime bien aussi, répondit aussitôt Minho, le sourire aux lèvres. Allez, viens Newt, rentrons à la maison, d'accord ? Le match va bientôt commencer !

\- Ouais, ouais, d'accord, acquiesça Newt en commençant à rassembler ses affaires. »

Il commençait à se lever lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et une nouvelle bouffée de gosse de riche prétentieux virevolta dans l'air. Intrigué, le blond ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil vers le nouvel arrivant lorsqu'il suivit Minho vers la sortie.

C'était un autre garçon aux cheveux bruns en pagaille, à peu près de sa taille et vêtu d'un costume vert sombre (est-ce que quelqu'un connaissait les jeans, par ici ? Sérieusement, quoi), mais il y avait trop de monde pour que Newt puisse voir son visage.

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de passer le seuil de la porte fut la grande carrure du garçon se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de la fille aux cheveux de jais.

Puis, la porte se referma, et Newt oublia complètement cette scène.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà :) Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Que pensez-vous de **Minho** ? Et du sale caractère de **Newt** ? :p_

 _ **ATTENTION** , petite alerte ! **Thomas** , encore inconnu aux yeux de Newt, a fait une **brève apparition** dans ce chapitre. Saurez-vous de qui je parle ? mouhahahaha_

 _Le chapitre 3 arrive tout de suite !_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Et voilà la suite comme prévu ! :)_

* * *

La première fois que Newt entendit parler de Teresa Agnès, il était installé dans un amphithéâtre pour son premier cours et ignorait soigneusement un autre appel manqué de sa mère et les messages que Minho lui envoyait pour lui demander où se trouvait sa guitare. Bon, peut-être bien que Newt avait caché l'instrument pour se venger après avoir été réveillé aux aurores par un interprétation frénétique d'un solo de _Poison_ , ampli à fond. Comme on dit : « _On récolte ce que l'on sème._ »

Les yeux rivés sur son portable (franchement, Facebook devenait de plus en plus ennuyant à son goût), il concentra chaque parcelle de la force mentale qui résidait en lui pour ignorer le groupe de filles qui caquetaient à sa droite, resplendissantes de personnalités fadasses et vêtues de vêtements Chanel. De vraies hyènes, stupides et superficielles.

Tandis que Newt commençait à devenir un expert dans l'art de l'écoute sélective, deux nouvelles filles se joignirent soudain à la meute en gloussant tout en portant à bout de bars leurs sacs Prada.

« OH MON DIEU, s'exclama une fille mince aux cheveux blonds peroxydés en plaquant une main sur sa poitrine. »

Newt réprima un ricanement et se focalisa sur une photo du chien de son cousin en train de courir après sa queue.

La brune aux pommettes saillantes à côté de la fille blonde la fit taire avec un gloussement hystérique.

« Chuuut ! On va t'entendre ! »

Pendant un instant terrifiant, Newt crut qu'elles parlaient de lui.

« Elle ne risque pas de m'entendre, elle doit être à l'autre bout du campus depuis le temps ! »

Merci le petit Jésus.

« Vous parlez de qui ? Demanda Hyène n°1 en pianotant sur son iPhone avec ses ongles manucurés.

\- Teresa Agnès ! »

Et une série de cris perçant suivit cette révélation.

« NON !

\- T'es sérieuse ?

\- Oh mon Dieu, elle a tellement de classe !

\- J'aimerais tellement lui ressembler. Elle est trop belle ! »

Qui était cette fille bordel ? Newt n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle. Il tendit l'oreille tout en parcourant sa liste de notifications avec tout l'enthousiasme de quelqu'un en train d'espionner une conversation.

« Elle t'a déjà parlé ?

\- Oui ! Elle est adorable !

\- Mais elle reste tout le temps avec son groupe d'amis.

\- Bah normal.

\- Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle faisait ses études ici !

\- C'est pas étonnant, son père est le directeur de la fac. »

Ah, voilà qui était intéressant.

« Elle est en première année.

Apparemment, elle vit sur le campus. Elle a un appartement dans la tour.

\- Je croyais que ces appartements étaient strictement réservés aux profs ?

\- Teresa n'est pas une étudiante comme les autres ! Avec un père pareil et autant de richesse, on peut tout se permettre. »

Bordel.

Maintenant, Newt était vraiment intrigué.

Mais intérieurement, il se fit la promesse de ne PAS demander plus d'informations sur Teresa Agnès, parce qu'il en avait franchement rien à faire des histoires de ces gosses de riches insipides.

-X-

« C'est qui Teresa Agnès ? Demanda Newt à la seconde où il rentra chez lui. »

(Bon d'accord, il avait cédé à la tentation. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, il avait entendu ce foutu nom toute la journée. Et puis, il n'avait jamais dit qu'il n'était pas fouineur.)

Minho releva les yeux, assis sur le canapé, un plat de fromage sur les genoux et un cigare coincé entre les dents (bordel, est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de regarder _Bob l'Eponge_ ?).

« T'as jamais entendu parler d'elle ? Demanda-t-il en retour, surpris, avant d'avaler un morceau de fromage en se grattant disgracieusement les parties intimes.

 **Note** : L'argent ne rendait pas classe. Loin de là.

« Non, je le connais pas, putain, je fais pas partie de ton club de fachos mondains. Je suis du peuple ! Le Snoba Newt en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Il se débarrassa de son sac à dos (qui contenait _beaucoup_ trop de devoirs à faire) avant de retirer ses Van's d'un coup de talon.

« Bah, c'est la fille du directeur de la fac.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

Newt s'assit à côté de Minho sur la canapé, s'empara du cigare coincé entre ses doigts et en tira une latte. Mais il s'étouffa avec la bouffée de fumée et fut soudain pris d'une quinte de toux monstrueuse.

« Tout doux, champion, rit Minho en lui tapotant le dos. Ouais, son père est le directeur, et c'est la fille la plus friquée que je connaisse. Oh, et c'est la fille de Catherine Zeta-Jones ! »

Les yeux larmoyants, Newt toussa à nouveau et recracha un énorme nuage de fumée (ainsi que ses poumons).

« Catherine Zeta-Jones ? _L'actrice_ ? »

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était si choqué quand on prenait en compte la lignée prestigieuse de Minho (l'autre jour, il avait proposé à Newt de lui montrer son _château_ , pour l'amour de Dieu !). Mais quand même, Newt était sidéré. Il passa mentalement en revue tous les films qu'il avait déjà vus avec cette actrice, et toutes les fois où il avait déclaré, les yeux remplis de larmes, que cette femme méritait de remporter tous les oscars du monde.

« Tu plaisantes ? Bredouilla-t-il, et Minho éclata de rire avant de proposer du fromage au blond.

Mais elle ne vit pas souvent avec elle. Elle reste tout le temps chez son père.

\- Ils sont divorcés ?

\- Ouais. Ça a fait un sacré scandale. Les divorces sont très mal vus dans ce monde. Le fait qu'ils se soient mariés était déjà un peu controversé. »

Le Coréen se leva du canapé avant de se diriger tout droit vers le frigo. Les prismes du lustre accroché au plafond miroitaient aux rayons du soleil, projetant leur lumière sur le polo Ralph Lauren du jeune homme.

(Ouaip, ils avaient des lustres. En cristal, s'il-vous-plaît. Normal.)

« Pourquoi ? Questionna Newt.

Parce que un homme du prestige de son père est censé épouser une femme exemplaire. Mais lui, il s'est marié avec une actrice qui n'a pas de sang royal. À cause de ça, leur mariage était mal vu. Alors tu peux imaginer la réaction des gens quand ils se sont séparés.

\- Bordel, j'ai l'impression d'être dans _Princesse Malgré Elle_. »

Minho laissa échapper un éclat de rire avant se servir un verre de whisky.

« C'est pratiquement la même chose. Teresa a tout pour être une princesse. Elle est riche, vachement influente, son nom est bien connu dans le coin, et elle organise des fêtes de dingues.

Pourquoi elle ne vit pas avec sa mère ? S'enquit Newt. »

C'était plus fort que lui, sa curiosité prenait à nouveau le dessus. Les informations que lui donnait Minho étaient tout simplement…juteuses. Et bien plus divertissantes que de lire les trois premiers chapitres de « _L'Histoire de la Scène_ ».

« Elle a vécu avec sa mère pendant un moment, quand elle était mariée à Desmond Murphy. Mais depuis qu'ils ont divorcé, les médias n'arrêtent pas de parler de ça et de s'acharner sur eux, et son père a repris sa garde depuis. C'est un con ce Benjamin Agnès. On ne m'a dit que des trucs négatifs sur lui. Mais c'est un bon directeur à l'université, d'un point de vue business, expliqua-t-il avant de descendre son verre d'une traite. »

Donc. Teresa Agnès était la fille d'un millionnaire riche et puissant issu d'une famille royale. Et sa mère était une des meilleures actrices du cinéma contemporain.

Il y avait aussi Minho Kimiura, avec ses chaussures Armani, sa réservé illimitée de cigares, son whisky, son château de famille, sa maman issue d'une vieille famille fortunée et prestigieuse et son papa qui dirigeait plusieurs maisons de disque et formait les plus grand noms de l'industrie musicale.

Et puis, il y avait Newt. Avec sa mère en constante dépression qui passait ses journées à se regarder tristement dans le miroir et qui disparaissait durant des jours entier. Une ordure de père qui s'était fait une place en tant qu'avocat impitoyable pour les riches. Et quatre petites soeurs obligées de se débrouiller toutes seules parce que personne n'était là pour s'occuper d'elles.

Cette dure réalité lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche.

« Je vais aller lire un peu, déclara-t-il d'une voix maussade. »

Si Minho remarqua son soudain changement d'humeur, il n'en fit aucune remarque.

« Ça marche. Moi, je vais au hangar à bateaux faire un peu d'aviron. Tu veux que je te laisse de quoi manger ? »

Il voulait dire de l'argent, bien sûr, mais sa proposition pourtant adorable ne fit qu'accentuer encore plus l'air sombre de Newt.

« Non merci, ça ira. Je me ferai un peu de thé et une tartine. J'ai pas vraiment faim.

\- Bon d'accord. À plus, Newtie. »

Pendant que Newt fixait d'un oeil morne son appartement raffiné, Minho enfila ses baskets Nike en fredonnant joyeusement « _Heart Shaped Box_ ». Agacé devant tant d'entrain, le blond retourna dans sa chambre et fit de son mieux pour ne pas claquer la porte. Il ouvrit son dressing et observa son reflet dans le grand miroir doré accroché au mur.

Un garçon simple, grand et svelte, aux traits angéliques, aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés et aux yeux marrons réservés. C'était tout ce qu'il voyait. Rien de plus.

« Putain, mais où est-ce que je suis tombé ? Murmura-t-il. »

Dans un soupir dramatique, il s'affala sur son lit, juste au moment où la porte d'entrée se referma, le laissant seul avec ses pensées sombres.

-X-

Lorsque Minho rentra enfin, il sentait l'herbe, la transpiration et le parfum. Un très bon parfum, d'ailleurs. Si bon qu'il aurait pu avoir été fabriqué par des elfes ou extrait d'une licorne.

« Bordel, Minho, ton parfum…il est à tomber ! S'exclama Newt en attrapant le bras du Coréen pour renifler son poignet avec impudence. Tu l'as eu où ?

\- Il vient d'une parfumerie en France. Il est pas mal, hein ? Répondit-il avec désinvolture en extrayant son bras de la poigne de Newt pour retirer son polo.

\- Quelle parfumerie ?

\- Je me rappelle plus du nom. Tu le veux ? T'as vraiment l'air de bien l'aimer. Je te le donne, si tu veux, proposa-t-il en lançant un petit flacon doré à Newt qui parvint tout juste à l'attraper. »

Le blond papillonna des yeux, perplexe.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Ce parfum doit coûter un bras !

\- Et alors ? Prends-le, Newtie, il est à toi, insista Minho en fouillant dans une pile de vêtements jonchant le sol à la recherche d'un t-shirt propre. »

Il se baladait dans la pièce à moitié nu, tout à fait conscient du regard noir que Newt venait de lui lancer suite au surnom.

« J'en veux pas. J'aime pas les cadeaux.

\- Foutaises. Tout le monde aime les cadeaux. Fais pas genre.

\- Oui, bah, dans tous les cas, je ne le prends pas.

\- Allez, prends-le ! Je peux en ravoir un quand je veux.

\- Quoi, ton père possède une parfumerie, maintenant ? Railla Newt en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Nan, ma tante.

\- Ta tante, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt, s'exaspéra Newt. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça continue de me surprendre. Tu possèdes un pays aussi ? Quelqu'un dans ta famille a acheté la lune ?

\- Pas encore. Maintenant, prends ce satané parfum, petit con.

\- D'accord. Mais je ne vais pas dire _merci_ , parce que tu m'as forcé à accepter, dit finalement Newt avec arrogance avant d'emmener le parfum dan sa chambre. »

Pour toute réponse, le rire éternel de Minho retentit dans le salon.

Newt s'autorisa un petit sourire lorsqu'il posa le parfum sur son étagère.

« Pourquoi tu ne fais pas partie des grands noms comme Teresa Agnès, Minho ? Tout le monde parle de cette fille. C'est de toi que les gens devraient tout le temps parler !

\- On parle déjà assez de moi comme ça, mon pote. Allez, amène tes fesses, j'ai envie de gagner à Fortnite. »

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Newt.

« Gagner ? Toi ? Ta confiance me sidère, bonhomme, se moqua-t-il en entrant dans le salon. »

Le sourire de Minho se fit plus effronté et mesquin lorsqu'il lui tendit la manette.

« Tu me sous-estime, Newtie !

\- Et toi tu te surestimes ! Rétorqua Newt en s'adossant contre le cuir doux du canapé. Mais il faudra vraiment qu'on commence à faire nos devoirs après.

\- On les fera demain, promit Minho en s'emparant d'un énorme paquet de chips.

\- Ça roule, approuva Newt. »

Il prit une photo avec son portable et l'envoya à Winston avec la description « Ma vie est meilleure que la tienne ! » avant de commencer à jouer.

-X-

La première fois que Newt vit Teresa Agnès, il était en retard pour les cours.

Il était au salon de thé et passait précipitamment sa commande (Yorkshire, mi-lait, sans sucre). Il devait absolument se hâter s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard, mais avant, il avait besoin de sa dose de théine. Impatient et à bout de nerfs, il attendait sa boisson en trépignant sur place et en pianotant nerveusement ses doigts sur le bois verni du comptoir. Il était tellement submergé par les émotions qu'il remarqua à peine une certaine présence _juste_ derrière lui, ni les chuchotements qui s'étaient soudain mis à bourdonner autour de lui.

C'est n'est que lorsqu'il regarda l'horloge murale pour la troisième fois en trois secondes qu'il entendit des gens se saluer bruyamment et se faire la bise :

« Teresa ! Salut ma belle ! »

Malgré son sérieux manque de sommeil dû à une énième nuit blanche (il pensait très sérieusement à détruire ce putain de piano sous les yeux de Minho), Newt se redressa lentement, curieux d'entendre ce qui se passait derrière lui.

Après tout ce qu'il avait entendu sur cette Teresa Agnès (c'est-à-dire beaucoup de choses, parce que jour après jour, il y avait une nouvelle anecdote sur elle, que ce soit à la fac ou en-dehors), le blond avait l'impression de connaître cette fille comme si elle était sa meilleure pote, et il voulait vraiment savoir si elle était celle dont tout le monde parlait. Ou s'il s'agissait juste de rumeurs stupides…

Alors, avec toute la nonchalance d'un chat (ils sont nonchalants, non ?), Newt se retourna, et ses yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette gracieuse et fine, une cascade de cheveux de jais, et une veste en cuir au prix probablement faramineux.

Ainsi qu'un visage pâle et mystérieux. De grands yeux bleus charbonneux. Et un petit sourire en coin.

Teresa ressemblait exactement à ce dont Newt s'était imaginé : une jeune fille resplendissante dans un pull Ralph Lauren bleu pervenche et un jean Levi's taillé à la perfection pour son physique et sa beauté naturelle. Elle était seule, aujourd'hui. Pas de groupe d'amis, de bouteille de champagne ou de rires arrogants, ni de costumes hors de prix ou de vieille Rolls Royce.

Bouché bée, Newt ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la jeune fille dont les yeux calmes et posés étaient rivés sur le serveur qu'elle regardait avec une attention inébranlable.

Le serveur tendit alors le bras et posa un gobelet de café devant elle, au plus grand désarroi de Newt qui sentit son sang se mettre à circuler plus furieusement dans ses veines.

« Miss Agnès, salua le serveur, et Teresa prit la boisson sans un mot en envoyant un léger signe de tête reconnaissant dans sa direction avant de sortir furtivement. »

… _sérieusement_ ?

« Attendez, attendez, une minute, putain. J'étais là avant, s'offusqua Newt d'un ton exaspéré. »

Le serveur parut tout aussi choqué et scandalisé que lui. Mais probablement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« Mais c'était Teresa-…

\- Je sais pertinemment qui c'était bordel, je veux juste savoir pourquoi elle a eu sa boisson avant moi alors qu'elle est arrivée après ? Elle n'a même pas pris de commande, et vous lui servez direct son petit café sur un plateau en argent ! »

Le jeune homme le dévisageait à présent avec un air sincèrement confus. Il semblait à court de mot.

Newt savait reconnaître une bataille perdue d'avance quand il en voyait une.

« Et puis merde, préparez-moi mon thé, s'il-vous-plaît. Je suis déjà en retard, là, ça ne va vous prendre que quelques secondes ! Grogna-t-il. »

Après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard perplexe, le serveur se tourna vers la machine pour préparer le thé.

« Pas croyable…, maugréa Newt. »

Il comprenait pourquoi certains étaient intimidés par les gens riches, leurs demandes silencieuses ainsi que leurs attentes outrancières (elle n'avait même pas cillé lorsqu'on lui avait tendu sa boisson, et elle n'avait même pas payé !). Il comprenait aussi que Teresa était étrangement fascinante, enveloppée d'une aura mystérieuse, puissante et sophistiquée. Là où Minho était un petit dragon avec du feu dans le ventre, des écailles multicolores et des yeux pétillants, Teresa Agnès, elle, ressemblait à un véritable ange.

Et ouais, elle était peut-être magnifique à regarder, mais elle avait pris ce que Newt aurait dû avoir avant elle, et elle était apparemment autorisée à faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une branleuse.

Newt détestait les êtres humains.

Alors, il envoya un message à Minho.

 ** _SMS de Newtie à Sushi :_**

 _8h13. Je déteste cette fac et toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvent. Mort aux riches._

 ** _SMS de Sushi à Newtie :_**

 _8h14. Tu veux sécher et te défoncer sous un arbre ?_

Newt voulait vraiment dire non.

 ** _SMS de Newtie à Sushi :_**

 _8h17. Quel arbre ?_

Voilà ce qu'il demanda à la place.

La journée avait beaucoup trop mal commencé, après tout. Et puis, il avait le droit d'envoyer ses devoirs à ses profs par mail. Et en plus, c'était la première semaine du semestre. Elle ne comptait jamais vraiment…

Donc après avoir enfin eu son thé, il tourna les talons, et un sourire effleura ses lèvres à l'idée de profiter d'une journée loin de la fac.

-X-

Minho pourrissait la vie de Newt.

Cette semaine, ils s'étaient promis d'aller à la bibliothèque tous les soirs pour réviser consciencieusement et diligemment.

Mais au lieu de ça, ils étaient sortis tous les soirs pour se bourrer la gueule.

Newt devait impérativement essayer de calmer le jeu.

« Non, il est hors de question que je sorte avec toi ce soir, tête de trèfle ! Je. Ne. Peux. Pas. Je suis lessivé. J'arrive plus à tenir le rythme en cours. Tu veux ma mort ou quoi, sale trou du cul égoïste ? Parce que je ne rigole, je suis sur le point de _passer l'arme à gauche_.

\- T'es tellement dramatique.

\- Je ne suis pas dramatique, je suis réaliste ! »

Minho s'esclaffa en ouvrant les petites boîtes de frites à emporter qui venaient juste d'être livrées. Et il était assis à son piano en plus. Même pas foutu de manger à table comme un être humain normal. Son verre de whisky reposait sur le bois verni du piano.

« Réaliste ou non, on est vendredi, aujourd'hui. Tu sais tout comme toi que tu ne vas pas réviser, tu ne l'as pas fait une seule fois cette semaine, dit-il simplement en commençant à engloutir ses frites enduites de ketchup. »

Il observait Newt avec espoir, lequel le fusillait du regard en retour. Le Coréen était assis sur le tabouret du piano et portait un jogging et un t-shirt représentant un champignon géant. Sa Rolex (qui tranchait affreusement avec sa tenue décontractée) miroitait à la lumière du lustre, doux rappel que ce garçon avait le monde à ses pieds.

Newt planta une frite avec sa fourchette (il n'était pas d'humeur à se salir les doigts), mais celle-ci tomba avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa bouche. Excédé, il la lança à travers la pièce, la faisant rebondir sur le front de Minho.

« TU N'ARRIVERAS PAS A ME CONVAINCRE, SALE LUTIN MANIPULATEUR. VENDREDI OU PAS, JE PASSE LA SOIREE EN VRAI ETUDIANT STUDIEUX. TES MOTS N'AURONT PAS D'EFFET SUR MOI, aboya-t-il, faisant sursauter Minho. »

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, le Coréen s'empara de la frite volante et fit osciller son regard entre ses doigts et son colocataire.

« Mon pote m'a parlé d'un bar avec un staff exclusivement masculin. Apparemment, ils sont tous hyper canons, et ils servent des verres gratuits si tu leur tapes dans l'oeil. On pourrait essayer d'y aller ! Et après Jeff (le chauffeur de Minho. Ouaip.) pourra nous emmener en boîte de nuit, et on mettra du One Direction à fond dans la voiture. Et on demandera à Ben (l'assistant de Minho. Ouaip.) de nous acheter des gâteaux et du vin ! »

Ce garçon pourrissait _vraiment_ la vie de Newt.

Le blond fixait Minho de haut en bas, saisi d'un débat intérieur tumultueux. Bien sûr, il mourait d'envie de dire oui. Des mecs sexys pour lui servir des verres toute la soirée ? Chanter du One Direction complètement bourré dans une voiture conduite par un chauffeur et faire les cons par le toit ouvrant ? Manger de délicieux gâteaux toute la soirée ? Évidemment qu'il en avait envie !

Putain.

Il détestait les riches. Vraiment.

« Bien sûr que j'ai envie de venir, salue trou du cul ! Explosa-t-il en abattant ses poings sur la table. Mais je ne peux pas ! Je dois réviser, Minho ! Arrêter de me narguer comme ça, continua-t-il dans un couinement plaintif et douloureux en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table. »

Le tintement caractéristique d'un morceau de Chopin envahit alors la pièce.

« Bon, on fera ça la prochaine fois alors, d'accord ? Proposa Minho, totalement imperturbable.

\- Ouais, grogna Newt, le visage écrasé contre le merisier verni de la table. »

Il détestait sa vie.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, Newt le visage collé contre la table à manger, des frites éparpillées partout autour de sa tête, et Minho qui faisait gaiement danser ses doigts sur le piano en regardant la télévision.

Puis, la mélodie s'arrêta soudain.

« Ça te dit d'aller faire du golf ? Demanda Minho en bondissant du tabouret. »

Newt leva la tête, une frite collée sur la joue. Son regard rencontra celui de son colocataire qui se tenait debout devant lui, mains dans les poches.

Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment il avait pu passer de « piano » à « golf » aussi rapidement.

« Je préférerais me planter le coeur avec un cure-dent, répondit aussitôt le blondinet d'un ton mortellement sérieux.

\- Comme tu veux ! Concéda Minho en haussant les épaules. »

Il avala ce qui restait de son verre de whisky et gambada vers sa chambre.

« Putain, j'adore le golf ! Cria-t-il depuis son dressing. »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel avant de reconnecter son visage avec la surface de la table.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit des pas claquer sur parquet et le bruit d'une serrure qu'il leva à nouveau la tête.

« Tu vas où ? Demanda-t-il en observant l'accoutrement du Coréen. »

Il portait à présent un polo gris, un pantalon banc et une casquette recouvrait ses cheveux.

…Et il avait des mocassins.

« Je vais au golf !

\- Mais il est 19h30 ! La nuit va bientôt tomber ! Tu vas aller où ?

\- J'me débrouillerai, répondit-il en commençant à sortir. »

Ce fut sans compter sur Newt qui se mit soudain debout, mains sur les hanches, l'air indigné.

« Et moi alors ?

\- Je t'ai invité, mais t'as refusé !

\- Mais c'est parce que je déteste le golf ! »

Pendant quelques secondes, ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement en silence.

« Je vois pas où est le problème…, dit finalement Minho d'un air sincèrement déboussolé, la main toujours posée sur la poignée de porte.

\- Mais tu vas me laisser tout seul !

\- C'est parce que t'as dit que tu ne voulais pas faire de golf avec moi ! C'est toi qui a refusé ! »

Newt soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. Visiblement, il y avait encore quelques petits problèmes de communication et de compréhension entre eux. Non mais d'où sortait cette créature ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans l'esprit de ce petit Coréen privilégié ?

« Laisse tomber. Allez, amuse-toi bien à coller une boule dans un trou !

\- À tout à l'heure, mon pote. On sortira après, d'accord ? »

Avant que Newt n'ait le temps de protester, la porte claqua et Minho disparut, laissant un vide derrière lui.

« JE TE DETESTE MINHO KIMIURA, s'époumona Newt, mais personne ne lui répondit. »

Newt était seul.

Pourquoi était-il tombé sur le pire coloc' de l'Histoire ?

-X-

Deux heures plus tard, Minho revint. Pendant ce laps de temps, Newt avait réussi à ouvrir son manuel et à trouver les bonnes pages pour faire ses exercices. Mais il n'avait rien fait d'autre depuis. Il avait été déconcentré par une émission sur la décoration intérieure.

« Tu regardes quoi ? Demanda Minho en regardant avec curiosité les deux hommes à l'écran expliquer comment recycler des rideaux.

\- Je prends du _Temps pour Newt._ Chut. Tu savais qu'accrocher des rideaux le long d'un mur vide apportait plus de caractère à une pièce ? Et ça permet aussi d'isoler le son. T'en dis quoi, Min' ?

\- Je dis non. Je les ferais sûrement tomber toutes les cinq minutes.

\- C'est pas faux, grogna Newt en éteignant la télé.

\- Alors, toujours partant pour sortir ? Le pressa Minho d'une voix enfantine, mains sur les hanches, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non, Minho, pour la centième fois, je ne peux pas sortir. Je suis grave en retard dans mes révisions, j'ai un million de devoirs à terminer, et ce week-end est totalement dédié à Newt. C'est du _Temps pour N_ -…

 _\- Temps pour Newt_ , je sais, le coupa Minho en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je parie que tu vas changer d'avis quand t'auras entendu ce que j'ai à te proposer, continua-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. »

Bingo. Newt se redressa, intrigué.

« Ah ? »

Minho hocha la tête.

« Devine où je viens juste d'être invité ?

\- Ché pas. Où ? Interrogea Newt en faisant avidement face au Coréen.

\- À une fête organisée par Teresa Agnès, révéla-t-il avec un sourire absolument dément.

\- C'est qui qui t'a invité ?

\- Un type que j'ai rencontré au golf, reprit Minho en commençant à se déshabiller avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. T'es obligé de venir maintenant. Ce serait stupide de rater une soirée pareille. »

Newt se mordit la langue en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

D'un côté, on était vendredi soir. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence dans ses devoirs, et l'occasion de venir à l'une des meilleures fêtes du monde ne se présenterait peut-être pas.

Mais de l'autre, s'il continuait à suivre ce chemin, il était bon pour se planter dans toutes les matières, et il finirait par vivre dans un carton derrière Carrefour.

« Non, dit-il fermement en se levant. Je me suis fait une promesse et je vais la tenir. Je n'irais pas faire la fête ce soir. »

Minho déboula de sa chambre, la bouche grande ouverte, un pull gris à moitié enfilé, dévoilant la peau tannée de son torse.

« Tu déconnes ?

\- Non, je ne déconne pas. Je n'irai pas. »

Sur ces mots, Newt croisa les bras et s'avachit dans le fauteuil le plus proche en détournant le regard avec une détermination de fer.

« Newtie, commença Minho avec un tel sérieux que le blond releva la tête. Tu comprends pas, mon pote. Cette soirée va être mortelle ! On parle de la fille le plus riche que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Imagine un peu les soirées qu'elle organise ? T'auras pas d'autres occasions de voir une fête comme ça ! »

Newt avait vraiment envie de coller la tête de Minho dans les toilettes

« Je vais éclater ta guitare si tu continues à me tenter avec tes mots diaboliques. Je plaisante même pas. Je le ferai.

\- Tu le feras pas.

\- J'y vais de ce pas.

\- OK, d'accord ! S'exclama Minho en levant les mains en signe de reddition. D'accord. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre d'avoir raté la meilleure nuit de toute ta vie. Tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même d'être un con !

\- Tes mots n'ont aucun effet sur moi. Je n'entends même pas ce que tu dis. »

Minho secoua la tête d'un air résigné et retourna dans sa chambre en glissant ses bras dans son pull.

« T'es fou, Newtie. »

Et jute parce qu'il savait que Minho ne pouvait pas l'entendre, Newt maugréa son approbation en fixant son manuel avec lassitude.

-X-

Minho était tout excité lorsqu'il quitta l'appartement.

Il était habillé sur son trente-et-un, dans un pull en cachemire gris et un jean-slim noir, son éternel Rolex autour du poignet et un cigare déjà entamé entre les lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient coiffé artistiquement (Newt s'en était chargé pour lui), et il avait mis son parfum préféré. Ses joues étaient rosies par l'euphorie et son haleine sentait l'alcool.

Newt arrangea une de ses mèches d'une main experte et le fit tourner sur lui-même avant de lever un pouce en l'air en signe d'approbation.

« Voilà, t'es tout beau tout prêt. Amuse-toi bien, Tête de Sushi ! Appelle-moi si t'as un problème, dit-il d'un ton faussement joyeux. »

Minho lui fit la promesse et le prit dans ses bras, mais il s'éloigna bien vite lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

« Ils sont là ! Annonça-t-il, le visage fendu d'un immense sourire. »

Deux minutes plus tard, l'appartement grouillait d'une horde de garçons et de filles bruyants et qui brandissant des bouteilles de bière et de vodka. Des acclamations assourdissantes résonnaient de tous les côtés et des nuées de rires tonitruants emplissaient la pièce.

Newt observait ce zoo d'un air sidéré (et aussi un peu embarrassé d'être le seul à ressembler à un clochard, avec son jogging et son t-shirt des _Doors_ ). Il ne s'était même pas lavé les cheveux, aujourd'hui. Il se sentait de trop au milieu de cette masse de jeunes vêtus de marques coûteuses et coiffés comme des célébrités.

« Tu viens avec nous, mec ? Lui demanda un garçon aux cheveux roux.

\- Nan, désolé, je révise, répondit le blond en secouant la tête, et le sourire du garçon roux se fana.

\- Tu révises ?

\- Ouais.

\- …D'accord. »

Et ensuite il partit.

Newt le foudroya du regard. Il avait toujours trouvé les cheveux roux immondes, de toute façon.

« Allez, c'est parti, les gars, il commence à se faire tard ! Cria soudain le blondinet lorsque tout ce remue-ménage commença à lui percer les tympans. Y a une fête qui vous attend, ne soyez pas en retard ! »

Il joignit le geste à la parole et guida la foule déjà ivre vers la sortie en brassant sauvagement l'air de ses bras pour les inciter à avancer plus vite.

Lorsque le calme envahit à nouveau la pièce, Minho l'attrapa par le coude.

« T'es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ? Tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

\- J'en suis sûr, acquiesça Newt. Allez, vas t'amuser. Mets leur en plein la vue ! »

Sa phrase décrocha un sourire à Minho. Après une vigoureuse claque dans le dos de son colocataire, le Coréen se jeta dans la mêlée en chantant à tue-tête.

C'était il y a quatre heures.

Depuis, Newt avait préparé du thé, lu deux chapitres de son livre de littérature théâtrale et fouiné dans la chambre de Minho (il n'avait d'ailleurs rien trouvé, ce garçon n'avait rien à cacher). Il avait aussi dansé dans tout l'appart' sur toutes les chansons de sa playlist intitulée « J'me fais chieeeeeeer » (playlist qu'il venait tout juste de créer).

Et maintenant, il essayait à nouveau de réviser.

Mais le chaos qui régnait dehors finit par se transformer en rugissement assourdissant tandis que les étudiants fêtaient leur première semaine de cours.

Newt aurait bien voulu pouvoir fermer les fenêtres du salon (ces putains de porte-fenêtres qui ne serviraient à rien si un cambrioleur rôdait dans les parages), mais il faisait chaud, et il appréciait le courant d'air qui filtrait doucement dans l'appartement.

Il avait reçu quatre messages de Minho, aussi.

Le premier était une photo de lui entouré d'un gigantesque château fait de néons éblouissants, avec pour description : « _J'aimerais que tu sois là mon pote !_ ».

Le deuxième était une photo d'une fille dans un costume de girafe qui avait une bouteille d'absinthe à la main. La description en-dessous disait : « _Elle est folle putain ! C'est de l'absinthe !_ »

Le troisième était un simple message qui disait : « _J'ai vu la quatrième dimension._ »

Et le dernier affichait simplement : « _Bière-au-beurre._ »

Manifestement, il passait un bon moment.

Et tant mieux pour lui, franchement, mais pendant ce temps-là, Newt fixait la même page du même livre depuis quatorze minutes en tapotant nerveusement son crayon contre une page blanche de son bloc-note. En somme, il ne passait _pas_ un bon moment, comparé à Minho.

Mais il devait réviser. Être inscrit dans cette prestigieuse université lui donnait la chance d'exercer plus tard un bon métier. Alors il _fallait_ qu'il réussisse. Ses années d'études dans cette fac constitueraient un excellent tremplin pour son avenir. Il ne savait peut-peut-être pas exactement ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, mais cette école pourrait lui ouvrir de nombreuses portes. Peut-être allait-il un jour se retrouver professeur d'arts dramatiques réputé et canon dans une université américaine ? Ou peut-être qu'il illuminerait un jour les scènes tous les soirs à débiter de longues tirades et à faire de grands gestes devant un public avide de sa présence.

Dans tous les cas, ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il devait tirer profit de la situation qui se présentait à lui. Même s'il ne savait pas encore de quelle façon. Ni par où commencer. Ni où tout cela le mènerait.

Au bout d'un moment, quand Newt en eut assez de ses pensées fiévreuses et du boucan dehors, il se leva et s'avança d'un air décidé pour fermer les fenêtres en se lamentant mentalement d'avoir perdu sept minutes à lire la même phrase. Il était sur le point de refermer la baie vitrée lorsqu'un jeune homme arriva directement à la fenêtre en titubant. Son costume immaculé brillait aux rayons de la lune, et il empestait l'alcool et le tabac.

Newt cligna une fois des yeux, deux fois, trois fois, sans décrocher son regard du jeune homme devant lui.

C'était un des potes de Teresa Agnès. Le type à la peau sombre.

Il avait les yeux vitreux et la bouche bée, et il dévisageait Newt avec dans les yeux ce qui ressemblait à de la curiosité et de l'étonnement. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front.

Les deux garçons se jaugèrent un instant. La main de Newt était toujours posée sur la poigne de la porte-fenêtre. Les membres de l'inconnu étaient flageolants, ses bras étaient ballants et il clignait lentement des yeux. La commissure de ses lèvres commença à s'étirer vers le haut (geste qui conquit immédiatement Newt), mais la tentative de sourire échoua rapidement, et l'étranger s'agrippa soudain au rebord de la fenêtre. Pendant un instant, Newt crut vraiment qu'il allait entrer pour lui tenir compagnie pendant le reste de la soirée.

Mais au lieu de ça, sa tête plongea vers l'avant par-dessus la rebord de la fenêtre, et il vomir sur les chaussons de Newt.

Il y eu un silence horrifié.

Newt se tenait aussi immobile qu'une statue, incapable de bouger d'un poil. Incapable de baisser les yeux pour juger l'ampleur des dégâts sur ses chaussons tout neufs. Une seule phrase lui traversa l'esprit : _Je viens de me faire vomir dessus. Par un gosse de riche incontrôlable_.

Le type releva la tête, les yeux rouges et larmoyants, emplis d'excuses silencieuses. Newt était tiraillé entre fermer la fenêtre à la figure du garçon, l'inviter à entrer, ou simplement s'en aller en courant pour nettoyer ses putains de pieds.

C'est le moment la plus cataclysmique de sa vie. PUTAIN.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prendre une décision, Teresa Agnès _en personne_ apparut aux côtés de l'inconnu. Elle était tout simplement magnifique dans une jolie robe pourpre à volant qui rehaussait sa taille menue et ses talons qui allongeaient ses fines jambes. Elle adressa à Newt un regard humble et coupable avant de glisser délicatement mais fermement un bras autour de la taille de son ami qui était manifestement trop bourré pour réfléchir correctement.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée. On vous enverra quelqu'un pour nettoyer tout ça… Vous savez comment c'est. Il n'est pas comme ça, d'habitude, je peux vous l'assurer. »

Newt se contenta de la fixer, encore sous le choc, bien conscient du vomi qui commençait maintenant à imprégner le tissu de ses pantoufles. Il se contenta de hocher bêtement la tête, la bouche grande ouverte.

« C'est…rien, balbutia-t-il, et un sourire soulagé apparut aussitôt sur le visage de la fille. »

Elle lui offrit un dernier signe de tête en guise d'excuse avant de s'éloigner en traînant son ami. Et ils disparurent tous les deux aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

Pendant ce temps, Newt n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Il resta ainsi pétrifié pendant au moins dix minutes avant de pousser un petit cri, de se débarrasser de ses chaussons et de courir à la salle de bain pour se doucher et se récupérer comme jamais. Il se déshabilla en chemin et en ignorant de toute ses forces l'épouvantable odeur qui flottait dans l'air.

Putain.

D'école.

De merde.

-X-

Une fois que Newt fut enfin propre et qu'il eut trempé ses pieds dans l'eau de javel, il émergea de la salle de bain, le regard vide. Le choc émotionnel était toujours présent. Newt Withman s'était fait _vomir_ dessus. Qui aurait la force d'aller de l'avant après un tel traumatisme ? Quelques gouttes d'urine suffisait déjà à le faire bondir de dégoût. Le vomi était à un niveau bien au-dessus.

Ses pensées alternaient entre « Je déteste ce putain de connard qui ne contrôle pas ses doses d'alcool » et « Je trouve ma paix intérieure ». Il se mit finalement au lit en emmenant ses livres de cours avec lui, non sans oublier de fermer avec grand soin les rideaux (dernière fois qu'il ouvrait ne serait-ce qu'une seule fenêtre).

Au bout d'un certain temps, grâce aux bougies parfumées qu'il avait allumées dans sa chambre et au son apaisant de la nature qui tournait sur son iPoj, le blond trouva enfin sa paix intérieure, enveloppé dans sa couette à faire tranquillement ses devoirs. Il commença même à s'assoupir sur son lire ouvert, dont la page de gauche affichait un gribouillage haineux de Teresa Agnès et son pote bourré (un vrai distributeur de vomi, ce garçon).

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il dormait lorsqu'il fut soudain réveillé par le claquement d'une porte, suivie d'éclats de rire, d'adieux bruyants et de plaisanteries potaches.

En poussant un juron contre sa vie misérable, Newt leva la tête, complètement déboussolé, une belle trace de livre sur la joue.

« Newt, t'es là ? Appela Minho. »

Newt ne répondit pas, loin d'être humeur sociable. Tout ce qu'il fut capable de remarquer fut que sa lumière était encore allumé et qu'il devait l'éteindre s'il voulait se rendormir.

Alors, le blond se redressa en se frottant les yeux, à moitié endormi, lorsqu'il entendit soudain :

« Putain de bordel c'est quoi ce tas de merde ? »

C'est alors que les événements de la soirée revinrent à Newt.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Tu serais pas en train de regarder un tas de vomi, par hasard ? »

Minho fit irruption dans la chambre, les pupilles dilatées, les cheveux en bataille et le corp en sueur.

« Ça va mon pote ? T'es malade ? »

Newt laissa retomber sa tête dans un grognement pénible et se frotta lentement les tempes. Il avait tout sauf envie d'aborder le sujet du type qui était apparu à sa fenêtre pour vomir sur ses pieds.

« Non, t'inquiète. Alors, t'as passé une bonne soirée ? »

Et par chance, Minho avait la capacité d'attention d'un poisson rouge.

« C'était dingue, putain ! On a passé la soirée dans un hôtel, et je m'attendais vraiment pas à un truc aussi dément ! Y avait tellement de monde, et tout le monde était complètement torché, et la décoration était super belle ! S'exclama-t-il en s'appuyant contre l'embrasure de la porte avec un air ahuri. Teresa n'était pas là, par contre ! C'était elle qui organisait la fête, et elle était introuvable ! Reprit-il après un silence. »

Sur ce, il s'assit sur le lit de Newt et s'étira avant de placer les mains derrière la tête et fixer le plafond d'un air béat.

« Oh, ça, ça ne m'étonne pas.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Minho en se tordant le cou pour le regarder.

\- Eh bien, figure-toi qu'elle était ici. Elle suivait son pote qui déambulait dans le parc de l'école, en train de s'amuser à trouver des fenêtres ouvertes pour gerber sur pauvres étudiants innocents en train de réviser, expliqua Newt en lançant un regard entendu au Coréen. »

Minho cligna des yeux un moment avant de comprendre.

Son visage passa par différentes expressions que Newt ne parvint pas à identifier. Puis, il se rassit correctement avant de partir d'un grand fou rire hystérique. Un rire visiblement incontrôlable puisqu'il en vint aux larmes, laissant un Newt sidéré à le regarder sans comprendre.

« C'est…là-bas….tes putains de chaussons…c'est à cause d' _Alby Benutti_? Il a gerbé sur tes chaussons ?! Putain tu te fous de ma gueule ? T'es sérieux putain ? S'étrangla l'Asiatique en essuyant les larmes qui noyaient à présent ses joues. »

Pour une raison quelconque, le garçon trouvait que c'était la chose la plus drôle qui soit jamais arrivée, alors il était mort de rire sur le lit et se roulait sur le matelas comme un gosse en tenant le ventre. Le tout devant un Newt qui le dévisageait d'un air mécontent, les yeux plissés.

Sale petit bâtard impoli.

« Ouais, c'est ça, rigole, le morigéna-t-il d'un ton courroucé. Mais je te préviens, c'est toi qui nettoie. Il est hors de question que j'y touche. J'ai reçu assez de gerbe sur moi pour toute une vie.

J- e demanderai à mon assistant de nettoyer ça demain, promit Minho entre deux rires.

\- Ben ? »

Newt était à la fois soulagé de ne pas avoir à toucher cette immonde flaque de vomi, mais aussi coupable de laisser tout le boulot à une pauvre âme innocente.

« Je devrais peut-être que je lui achète un cadeau pour le remercier ? »

Mais Minho était trop occupé à rire pour répondre à sa question.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit allongés côte-à-côte. Minho explosait de rire de temps en temps lorsqu'il repensait à Alby Benutti vomissant sur Newt, et Newt tentait à chaque fois de changer de sujet en demandant d'autres détails sur la soirée de son colocataire « T'as bu combien de shooters ? » « T'as embrassé quelqu'un ? » « T'as goûté l'absinthe ? » « T'étais le seul Coréen ? »).

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Minho finit par s'endormir, affalé en travers du lit.

« J'en reviens toujours pas qu'Alby a gerbé sur tes pieds putain, marmotta-t-il en ricanant doucement avant s'endormir complètement. »

Et même si Newt se sentait toujours aussi aussi révulsé de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il s'autorisa un petit sourire amusé avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

-X-

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Minho était déjà parti. À l'endroit exact où le garçon avait dormi se trouvaient à présent un morceau de papier déchiré et une paire de chaussons propres. Le message disait : « Ceux-là, garde-les loin d'Alby » avec un gros smiley et une gribouillage de vomi dessiné dans un coin.

Newt imaginait parfaitement Minho écrire ce message avec son éternel sourire de petit merdeux. Il froissa le papier en levant les yeux au ciel avant de le jeter dans la corbeille à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'extirpa ensuite de son lit en songeant à trois choses positives :

1) Il avait vraiment réussi à réviser la veille.

2) On était samedi, donc il avait sa journée de libre.

3) Il ne s'était pas réveillé au son du piano.

La journée s'annonçait bien.

Il bâilla en s'étirant comme un chat et commença à errer dans l'appartement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et vit que Minho avait eu la _bonté_ de lui laisser une tranche de bacon froide et un sachet de beuh. Trop aimable.

Il eut un petit sourire moqueur en voyant l'assiette, mais opta plutôt pour un verre de jus de fruits et un croissant qu'il grignota près de la fenêtre (qui était désormais fermée à double tour). Il risqua un coup d'oeil vers l'endroit où il avait laissé ses chaussons la veille et constata que le parquet avait été ciré et récuré. Il fallait vraiment qu'il achète un cadeau à Ben pour le remercier. Peut-être même allait-il écrire son nom dans son testament.

Soudain, son portable vibra.

Minho.

 ** _SMS de Sushi à Newtie :_**

 _11h32: T'es levé ?_

 ** _SMS de Newtie à Sushi :_**

 _11h33. Ouais._

 ** _SMS de Sushi à Newtie :_**

 _11h34. Ça te dit de prendre ton petit déj' à Fleet ? Ils font du bacon super bon._

Newt ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : il enfila un jean-slim et une marinière, enroula une écharpe autour de son cou et sortit du bâtiment en pensant au bacon, au thé et aux toasts qui l'attendaient. Il avait même réussi à oublier ce qui lui était arrivé la veille.

-X-

À leur retour, Ben était dans le salon avec entre les mains les chaussons fraîchement lavés de Newt. Mais l'attention du blond fut bien vite attirée par autre chose.

Au moment où Minho et lui passèrent le seuil de la porte, ils se retrouvèrent face à une vision des plus inattendues.

Le salon était rempli du sol au plafond de fleurs.

 _Oui. Des fleurs_.

Toutes sortes de fleurs aux couleurs multiples. Il y avait des compositions et des bouquets de tous les côtés. Leur salon s'était métamorphosé en véritable jardin de Versailles. Le spectacle était si ahurissant et à couper le souffle que même Minho était sans voix. Des roses jaunes brillaient à la lumière du soleil qui filtrait des rideaux du salon, des lys majestueux s'épanouissaient sur les meubles et la table, des violettes recouvraient gracieusement la piano, et des hortensias reposaient dans de jolis vases ornés jonchant le sol.

Newt et Minho contemplaient cet étrange phénomène, immobiles dans l'encadrement de la porte, la mâchoire pendante jusqu'au sol. Leurs regards repérèrent au même moment une grande carte couleur crème posée sur le cadran de la cheminée, et écrite à l'encre dorée.

Les deux garçons se penchèrent vers le message et lurent en choeur ce qui était écrit :

« _Mes excuses pour hier soir. J'aimerais me faire pardonner. S'il-te-plaît joins-toi à nous pour déjeuner ce midi chez nous. Alby Benutti._ »

Minho et Newt se retournèrent vers Ben, dont le visage affichait la même stupéfaction qu'eux.

« Tu étais là quand…? Commença Newt, incapable de formule quelque chose de plus cohérent.

\- Oui, répondit aussitôt Ben. Un jeune homme et une fille fille sont venus ce matin. Ils ont fait livré toutes ces fleurs en espérant qu'elles masqueraient l'odeur qu'ils auraient pu causer. Il a dit que vous pouviez l'appeler à tout moment en cas de problème et qu'il vivait dans un appartement dans la tour du campus. Il a aussi dit qu'il avait hâte de vous rencontrer, récita-t-il d'un ton professionnel.

\- …le tour de Teresa Agnès ?

\- Exactement. »

Newt le dévisagea, interdit. Puis, il se tourna vers Minho.

« Tu viens avec moi. »

Les mains de Minho se levèrent en signe de défense.

« Nan, mon pote. C'est ton bordel, c'est à toi de gérer. En plus, j'ai une horrible gueule de bois, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. Et de fumer. »

Newt lui lança un regard implorant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi , moi ?

\- Mais vas-y, tu verras bien comment ça se passe. Ils ne vont pas te bouffer, tu sais. »

Apparemment, Minho était insensible aux yeux de chiens battus.

Alors, Newt suivit son conseil et se partit se préparer pour aller manger chez Teresa pendant que Minho s'enferma dans sa chambre, probablement pour décuver. Quelques minutes plus tard, des compositions de Tchaïkovski et Bach envahirent l'appartement (musique de gueule de bois, peut-être ?).

Après vingt bonnes minutes d'affolement et de confusion passées à fixer son dressing rempli de vieux vêtements, Newt laissa la panique le gagner. La situation le stressait, l'énervait, le rendait mal à l'aise, mais attisait aussi sa curiosité. Et putain, il ne savait pas le moins du monde comment il était censé s'habiller pour se rendre à un déjeuner d'excuse organisé par un inconnu qui lui avait vomi dessus. En bref : il paniquait à mort.

Franchement, il devrait juste porter un jogging et enfiler les chaussons-mêmes qu'Alby avait souillé la veille au lieu de se soucier de ce que les gens pourraient penser de lui.

Mais au lieu de ça, il sortit de sa chambre et frappa à la porte de Minho.

« Hé, Min' ! Appela-t-il. J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Pas de réponse. Le musique s'échappait toujours tranquillement de la pièce.

« MINHO, J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE ! Cria-t-il en tambourinant cette fois contre la porte. »

Il y eut du mouvement derrière le panneau de bois, et Minho ouvrit en bougonnant. Une grimace déformait ses traits, et des lunettes noires recouvraient ses yeux.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, Minho, reprit Newt plus doucement, le regard suppliant.

\- Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ? D'habitude, tu refuses toujours mon aide.

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est différent, rétorqua Newt en retirant les lunettes de son colocataire, dévoilant ses yeux rouges et cernés. J'ai besoin de tes conseils. Je ne sais pas quoi porter !

\- C'est une blague ?

\- …Non ?

\- Tu ne peux pas t'habiller tout seul ? Putain, t'es un grand garçon, débrouille-toi !

\- Mais tes vêtements sont plus beaux que les miens ! Gémit Newt, et Minho fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh. Tu veux m'emprunter quelque chose ?

\- Non ! Aboya immédiatement, Newt, sa fierté prenant le dessus. »

Pause.

« Peut-être, souffla-t-il, et les sourcils de Minho se levèrent. Oui, bon d'accord, j'avoue, j'aimerais bien t'emprunter un truc. Mais c'est juste parce que j'ai pas le choix ! Ajouta-t-il pour se sauver la face en pointant le visage de Minho du doigt. »

Ce dernier saisit l'index levé sous son nez et le détourna délicatement.

« Y a rien de mal à m'emprunter des vêtements ! Allez, entre. T'aurais dû le dire plus tôt. »

Après une bonne vingtaine d'essayages, plusieurs chamailleries puériles et quelques éclats de rire de Minho, Newt trouva enfin la tenue parfaite. Il se tenait devant son colocataire et attendait avidement son avis. Il portait un pull fin noir et un pantalon gris ainsi que des chaussures noires cirées.

« Alors ? »

Bon, Newt l'admettait, il se souciait de son apparence parce qu'il avait été séduit par les fleurs, la jolie carte et les humbles excuses de Benutti. Et peut-être aussi qu'il était un peu excité à l'idée de rencontrer enfin celle dont tout le monde parlait. Alors il attendait l'avis de Minho avec espoir.

« J'adore, mon pote, le rassura Minho en réajustant son col et en époussetant ses épaules. T'es fin prêt pour la fête, Cendrillon. Mets leur en plein la vue ! Ajouta-t-il avec une claque sur les fesses du blond, lui arrachant un couinement surpris et indigné (« Hey ! ») et un regard noir. »

Minho lui dit au revoir avec un sourire espiègle et repartit s'affaler sur son lit dans un soupir de bien-être.

Après une grande inspiration, Newt ouvrit la porte et sortit.

* * *

 _Voilà voilààààà! C'était un très long chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il n'était pas trop ennuyant...Merci encore d'avoir lu, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4! :5_

 _Gros bious xx_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Bonjooouuur vous L:_

 _SO, voici comme promis le chapitre 4!_

 _ **Merci** BEAUCOUP à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà **follow** , **fav** ou **laissé** une review (je vous réponds dans un instant)_

 _Les chapitres d'avant étaient des chapitres de mise en place, et pour info, je resterai toujours en **POV Newt**._

 **Lili7711** _: Ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir, et je suis vraiment contente que tu suives cette fiction, que les personnages te plaisent, que l'intrigue te plaise, franchement je suis comblée :3 Oui tu as parfaitement deviné qui était Thomas dans le chapitre précédent. S'il apparaît dans ce chapitre ? Ahah ça tu verras ;) Alors, oui, en effet, j'ai déjà tooouuut écrit. Je refais toujours une relecture avant de publier pour corriger ce qui ne va pas, mais je connais le fin de la l'histoire. Cette fanfiction comptera **1 prologue** , **31 chapitres** , et **1 épilogue**. Voilààà :)_

 **Le Saut de l'Ange** _: Coucou toi: :D Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va te plaire! On en saura plus sur les différents personnages au fil de l'histoire, bien sûr, mais l'intrigue sera principalement axée autour de Thomas (à travers le regard et le point de vue de Newt), et le Newtmas :)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Newt grimpait les marches de la tour une à une depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. À chaque nouveau pas, son ventre se comprimait un peu plus. Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Pourquoi allait-il à ce repas, déjà ? Les seuls échanges qu'il avait eus avec Alby ou Teresa étaient :

1) Quand Teresa avait grillé sa place dans le salon de thé.

2) Quand Alby avait vidé le contenu de son estomac sur ses chaussons.

Et quand on considérait les choses sous cet angle, l'idée qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'envisager de venir ici semblait ridicule.

Mais il était pourtant là, vêtu des plus beaux vêtements de Minho, et il avait enfin atteint le dernier étage de la tour. Il avait les nerfs à vif, et ses poings serrés étaient fermement enfoncés dans ses poches. Il se retrouva face une porte cintrée laissée entrouverte. La lumière du soleil s'échappait par l'entrebâillement.

Et merde. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il devait toquer ? Appeler ? C'était tellement plus facile avec Minho : avec lui, il avait juste à tambouriner à la porte et à hurler son nom jusqu'à ce qu'il le remarque. Il n'était pas habitué à côtoyer de _vraies_ personnes.

D'un geste maladroit, il posa les mains sur le panneau de bois sculpté de la porte et jeta un oeil à l'intérieur.

Devant lui se trouvait la pièce la plus élégante et la plus luxueuse qu'il ait jamais vue. C'était à la fois ancien et contemporain (une combinaison que Newt n'aurait jamais pu imaginer auparavant, mais visiblement, ça fonctionnait plutôt bien). C'était élégant, chic et putain de BCBG. Son appartement ne valait rien à côté de toute cette splendeur (chose que le blond avait du mal à digérer).

De grandes et magnifiques peintures dans les tons gris anthracite, violet, pourpre et émeraude étaient dispersées dans la pièce. Certaines étaient accrochées aux murs et d'autres reposaient au sol, empilées les unes sur les autres, attendant d'être suspendues à leur tour. Et parmi ces toiles fixées aux murs se trouvaient aussi un certain nombre de cadres sculptés en bois laqué qui refermaient des premières éditions de bandes dessinées aux pages parcheminées et usées.

De grandes fenêtres illuminaient la pièce, des tapis ébène recouvraient le parquet ciré, des pupitres à musique étaient posés dans un coin, supportant des livres de partitions ouverts et - était-ce là un piano, putain ? Sérieusement ? C'était un critère requis pour les appartement de bourgeois ou quoi ?

Le regard du jeune homme effleura les bibliothèques croulant sous d'épais et anciens ouvrages et autres bibelots, avant de se poser avec satisfaction sur l'authentique baby-foot positionné dans un coin et sur la table de poker à son opposé : nul oute qu'un nombre de soirées non négligeables avaient souvent lieu autour de ces deux objets.

Et au milieu de toute cette splendeur et de tout ce luxe se trouvait une très longue table en chêne, sur laquelle reposaient des couverts en argent placés de part et d'autre d'assiettes en porcelaine dont le décor doré rappelait les ronds de serviettes qui emprisonnaient des serviettes en tissu. Il y avait également des carafes en cristal, des paniers regorgeant de fruits et de fromages, des bouteilles de vin et des oeufs.

Debout à côté de la table se trouvaient Vomito en personne qui versait du vin dans chaque verre à pied en cristal d'Arques, un cigare coincé entre ses lèvres serrées.

Dans le coin juste derrière, Teresa était étendue dans un fauteuil en cuir suédé et dessinait sur un carnet à dessin posée sur ses cuisses.

Newt finit par se faufiler discrètement à l'intérieur et se tint là, immobile et silencieux, avant de frapper à la porte sans cérémonie pour signaler sa présence. Et il attendit avec nervosité.

Comme une seule personne, ses hôtes levèrent tous les deux la tête.

Un sourire rayonnant naquit sur les lèvres de Teresa, et Alby inclina la tête sur le côté, un sourire discret jouant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il viendrait, Teresa, dit-il simplement.

\- C'est super que tu sois là ! S'exclama Teresa en se levant avec légèreté. Après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais envie de nous revoir ! »

Maintenant qu'elle était debout, Newt put la détailler de plus près. Elle était petite de taille et menue, et elle portait une jolie jupe patineuse noire à fleurs bleues dans laquelle elle avait fait blouser un top blanc. Un gilet en laine gris surmontait le tout. Elle était perchée sur une paire de bottines à talons qui allongeait ses jambes. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient son magnifiques visage pâle et mystérieux. Ses grands yeux bleus pétillants d'intelligence et de malice semblaient d'une taille disproportionnée comparés au reste de son visage délicat, semblable à celui d'une poupée de porcelaine. Newt ne pouvait le nier, Teresa Agnès était dotée d'un physique unique, d'une beauté étrange et fascinante, presque sauvage. Elle n'avait pas forcément le corps ni le visage parfaits, mais son regard provocateur, sa grâce, son charme mystérieux et son éternel sourire énigmatique faisaient d'elle une fille sur laquelle on se retournait dans la rue et qu'on n'oubliait pas.

Le blond se racla la gorge, bien conscient que ses deux hôtes ne connaissaient pas son nom alors que lui connaissait les leurs. Devait-il se présenter ?

« Hé bien, comment aurais-je pu refuser ? Se décida-t-il à répondre, l'ombre d'un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Ça aurait été malpoli de ne pas venir après toutes ces charmantes fleurs que vous m'avez envoyées. Merci, les gars. »

Teresa lâcha un rire, et un sourire narquois fleurit sur les lèvres charnues d'Alby qui reposa la bouteille de vin avant d'éteindre son cigare.

« Tu les as aimées, rassure-moi ?

\- Bien sûr, confirma immédiatement Newt, toujours debout sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Une fois encore, commença Teresa en s'approchant du blond, on s'excuse vraiment pour ce qui s'est passé. C'est la première fois qu'il arrive un truc pareil, et on est tous les deux sincèrement désolés… »

Newt hocha la tête et son regard glissa instinctivement vers Alby.

« Mes excuses, dit Alby en esquissant un sourire contrit. »

Maintenant que Newt le voyait de plus près, et sobre de surcroît, il fut frappé par le charme captivant du garçon, ainsi que ses yeux insondables, observateurs et perspicaces qui intimidaient et mettaient mal à l'aise. Il s'avança vers le blond, les mains dans les poches, les épaules détendues, mais ses yeux restaient posés sur Teresa. Il était l'incarnation-même du calme et de la zénitude.

Si Newt avait été du genre facilement intimidable, il aurait probablement fui à toutes jambes, là, maintenant. Mais heureusement pour lui, il était complètement imperturbable au charisme de ses hôtes. Enfin, presque.

« Oh, mais où est mon savoir-vivre ? S'exclama soudain Teresa en tapant dans ses mains. »

Alby lui lança un regard empli d'une affection subtile.

« Je m'appelle Teresa Agnès, et voici Alby Benutti. »

Newt sortit à contrecoeur ses mains de ses poches pour serrer la main de Teresa, mais cette dernière s'avança vers lui et lui plaqua deux baisers humides sur les joues.

« Newt Withman, répondit-il, un peu surpris, et le visage de Teresa s'illumina.

\- Ton nom me dit quelque chose…ta famille est dans le droit ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

\- Mon père, ouais, répondit vaguement Newt sans s'épancher davantage sur le sujet. »

Hors de question qu'il parle de Janson. Il ne voulait certainement pas jouer au jeu du « Ooh que fait ton père ? À combien s'élève la fortune de ta famille ? ». Il décida donc de changer subtilement de sujet.

« C'est un bel appartement que vous avez là, commenta-t-il . Je pensais que la déco de mon appart' était un peu exagérée. Mais je me rends que j'avais tort.

\- Exagérée ? Répéta Teresa d'un air amusé.

\- Bin, ouais. Les logements étudiants n'ont pas de piano, normalement. Ni…tout ça, dit-il en faisant un geste vers les romans classiques et les pupitres à musique antiques.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda Alby d'une voix douce en sondant le blond du regard, troublant ce dernier.

\- Pas trop. Et vous ? »

Teresa cligna des yeux, surprise, et pendant un court instant, Newt se demanda si ces deux-là avaient l'habitude qu'on s'adresse à eux comme à des humains normaux. Ou s'ils étaient juste habitués à être caressés dans le sens du poil toute la journée.

La jeune fille finit par hausser les épaules.

« Ça va. On ne va pas s'en plaindre.

Tu m'étonne. Ce serait déplacé ! Alors, quand est-ce qu'on mange ? Reprit Newt en s'asseyant dans la première chaise qu'il vit, du côté droit, au bout de la table. »

Suite à son geste, Teresa et Alby échangèrent un regard, mais ils semblaient amusés, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit de commentaire. À la place, ils s'assirent également, Teresa au bout et Alby à sa gauche.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda Alby en proposant une cigarette à Teresa avec une aisance particulière que l'on ne voyait que chez les couples mariés depuis longtemps. »

En observant leurs échanges de regards et leurs gestes synchronisés, Newt ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Il est à qui, cet appartement, déjà ?

\- Teresa, répondit Alby en lâcha un petit rire. J'ai un logement à l'est du campus, mais je passe beaucoup plus de temps ici.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Alby jeta un regard à Newt, un autre petit sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

« On est ensemble, répondit Teresa avec un clin d'oeil. Et toi ? Où est ton appartement ? »

Newt lui lança un regard incrédule.

« Quoi, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Je peux te reconduire à la fenêtre, si tu veux. Rejouer la scène, fit-il d'un ton désabusé. »

Il se tourna vers Alby, lequel se contenta d'un sourire goguenard.

« Tu aurais dû voir ta tête hier soir, rit-il en recrachant doucement un nuage de fumée.

\- Je suis surpris que tu t'en souviennes. J'aurais pu être un nain de jardin que t'aurais pas fait la différence. T'étais complètement pété. »

Cette réplique arracha un éclat de rire surpris à Teresa.

« Tu ne mâches pas tes mots, dis donc, remarqua-t-il avec hilarité, et Newt leva son verre de vin en arquant un sourcil.

\- C'est mon pire défaut, répondit-il effrontément avant de boire une gorgée et de reposer le verre en se léchant les lèvres. Alors, sinon, vous avez invité d'autres gens à ce repas ? »

Au moment précis où il termina sa phrase, les sonorités sourdes de claquements de talons et de voix résonnèrent dans la cage d'escalier.

« Ouais, répondit inutilement Alby. »

Il scrutait ouvertement le visage de Newt avec une expression si amusée que le blond sentit l'angoisse le gagner. Il n'était pas prêt psychologiquement à rencontrer d'autres gens. Peut-être était-il encore temps de fuir l'invasion de gosses de riches qui allaient bientôt envahir la pièce ? Mais le blond n'eut pas le temps de trouver un quelconque moyen de s'échapper car une dizaine de garçons et de filles commença déjà à entrer dans la pièce.

Une série de salutations suivit leur arrivée, des mains furent serrées, des signes de tête furent échangés et des verres servis. Les invités se ressemblaient tous beaucoup : tous étaient beaux et élégants, vêtus de vêtements aux couleurs estivales et empestant le parfum et l'après-rasage. Ils prirent tous place autour de la grande table en jetant des coups d'oeil intrigués vers Newt, trop polis pour questionner sur sa présence.

Mais ils le traitèrent malgré tout comme l'un d'entre eux. Une fille nommée Harriet mit Newt particulièrement à l'aise, en riant à toutes ses blagues et en remplissant gentiment son verre de vin à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait vide.

Les autres jeunes étaient tout aussi sympathiques, et Newt réussit progressivement à les différencier les uns des autres. La blonde un peu névrotique s'appelait Sonya. En face d'elle se trouvait un jeune gomme sportif et agressif nommé Zart. La hipster un peu prétentieuse mais drôle s'appelait Beth, et à sa gauche était assis Gally qui semblait être la réincarnation-même de tous les méchants Disney réunis.

Et Newt était plutôt…séduit par cette bande d'amis loufoques.

Au bout d'un certain temps, après avoir entendu Alby parler de Newt plusieurs fois, ils commencèrent à retenir son prénom. Et Newt pouvait presque dire qu'il passait un bon moment.

« Les gars, les gras, annonça-t-il soudain, faisant se taire les rires et les discussions. Je voudrais porter un toast. »

Il y eut quelques hochements de tête et des sourires amusés.

« Trinquons au foirage de la première semaine de cours, et bien sûr à Alby Benutti et son incroyable inaptitude à tenir l'alcool. »

Il y eut un silence bref et sidéré tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers Alby et Teresa, et oui, à présent, Newt était absolument certain que personne n'osait insulter ou se moquer du couple. D'ailleurs, d'après ce qu'il avait vu, personne n'interagissait vraiment avec eux. Ils étaient présents et profitaient de la compagnie de leurs amis, mais ils semblaient tous deux satisfaits de ne pas être le centre de l'attention.

Sans ressentir la moindre culpabilité, Newt se tourna pour adresser à Alby un sourire railleur, lequel lui rendit son sourire avec amusement avant de lever son propre verre.

« Et à notre nouvel ami Newt Withman.

\- À Newt, l'imita Teresa avec un sourire rayonnant. »

Lorsque tous les invités levèrent leurs verres en clamant son nom en choeur, Newt leva les yeux au ciel et fit une blague désinvolte en essayant de se convaincre intérieurement que tout ce qui l'entourait était superficiel et insignifiant…mais il se réjouit secrètement de toute cette attention qu'on lui portait.

Ils étaient tous en train de prendre une gorgée de vin lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudain.

Et c'était un _autre_ beau garçon.

Bordel, à ce stade, cette université ne semblait compter (miraculeusement) que des êtres bénis par des Dieux.

Celui-ci portait un costume gris souris avec un noeud papillon émeraude et une écharpe couleur champagne. Il était grand et plutôt fin, quoique un peu plus étoffé que Newt. Son costume cachait visiblement un corps robuste et finement musclé. Ses cheveux bruns en pagaille encadraient un visage à la peau ivoire constellée de grains de beauté, aux traits doux et aux yeux whisky. Peau qui contrastaient de façon bizarroïde avec des lèvres rouge carmin à la forme si parfaite que Newt douta de leur authenticité.

Tout le monde présent autour de la table se mura dans un silence surpris. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le nouvel arrivant. Alby et Teresa y compris. Tous semblaient enchantés de voir le nouveau venu.

Et Newt remarqua immédiatement que ce garçon était parfaitement conscient de sa popularité et de l'effet qu'il avait sur les autres. Cela se voyait clairement à son port altier, sa moue prétentieuse et son rictus cynique. Il prêtait à peine attention à l'assemblée. Sans jeter un seul regard vers la table, le jeune homme se mit à dérouler lentement l'écharpe en satin qu'il portait de ses doigts parés de bagues et de chevalières.

Et puis, sa voix délicate s'éleva dans le calme de la pièce, comme voilée de mystère :

« Bonjour mes petites fleurs. »

Newt arqua un sourcil, perplexe. _Mes petites fleurs ?_

Il avait une voix relativement grave. Son ton était suffisant et son sourire satisfait, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il disait. Ces gens étaient _siens_. Ils étaient sa _collection_.

Newt se hérissa intérieurement en observant l'attitude agaçante de ce garçon. Ce bel intrus aux yeux mordorés et aux vêtements coûteux n'avait même pas la décence de les saluer correctement et n'avait encore prêté attention à personne, préférant se lancer dans des explications concernant son retard. Son égocentrisme semblait démesuré…

« J'étais retenu à un entretien avec un professeur assez…insistant, raconta-t-il avec suffisance, un début de sourire sur les lèvres. »

Un ton monocorde. Comme une tirade apprise par coeur.

Cela ne fit que renforcer le trouble de Newt.

Mal à l'aise, il détourna le regard de ce visage de poupée de cire dépourvu d'émotion ou de vie. Il se concentra plutôt sur les doigts fins du garçon qui dénouaient avec dextérité le noeud complexe de son écharpe en satin.

« Je lui ai dit que j'allais être en retard ! Mais malheureusement, je portais mon beau chapeau, aujourd'hui, le beige que j'avais acheté à Ibiza, alors je ne peux pas en vouloir à cette pauvre femme. Juste une autre spectatrice d'une des plus belles illustrations de la vie. »

Les sourcils de Newt se haussèrent. Il ne comprenait strictement rien au charabia de ce drôle de zigoto. Sa voix était si chantante et moqueuse que le blond se demanda s'il se prenait lui-même au sérieux. Ou si c'était le cas des autres gens présents dans la pièce.

Mais apparemment, oui, c'était le cas, puisque tout le monde étain en train de glousser d'amusement en approuvant à voix basse.

…D'accord.

Le garçon sans nom et au sourire moqueur s'avança d'un pas nonchalant vers un verre de vin vide posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il se servit une généreuse quantité de Pinot Meunier et en but une lampée, continuant d'ignorer délibérément l'assemblée derrière lui.

Et pourtant, tous les regards étaient toujours rivés sur lui.

Y compris celui de Newt, qui le scrutait d'un regard à présent noir de dégoût.

Le garçon semblait conscient du contrôle qu'il exerçait sur les invités, mais il s'en moquait. Là où Teresa restait assise au bout de la table comme une leader élue et proclamée, mais préférait nettement rester en retrait, _ce_ garçon semblait content d'afficher son poste de leader auto-proclamé et adorait se retrouver sous le feu des projecteurs sans rien donner en retour. C'était un rôle dont il semblait se délecter et dans lequel il était clairement à l'aise. Ce qui faisait officiellement de lui un branleur de première catégorie.

Les yeux de Newt alternaient entre le groupe de jeunes pendus aux lèvres du nouveau venu, et le nouveau venu qui soutenait le regard de ses amis sans esquisser le moindre geste.

Teresa observait aussi du coin de l'oeil les mouvements du garçon à travers son nuage de fumée, mais ne disait rien.

Enfin, le garçon posa les yeux sur son hôte, sentant peut-être son regard bleu électrique sur lui. Avec une espèce de sourire espiègle et enjoué, il reposa son verre vide avant de se diriger vers Teresa. Il caressa sa joue de ses doigts longs et fins et retira la cigarette que la jeune fille avait la bouche pour porter le petit cylindre à ses propres lèvres avant de planter un baiser sur sa joue.

« Bonjour, Tom, fit Teresa.

 _\- Thomas_. _Thomas Murphy_ , rectifia-t-il, et Newt se fit immédiatement la promesse de ne jamais appeler ce garçon _Thomas_. »

Thomas esquissa un sourire et tira lentement sur la cigarette.

Les autres invités commencèrent alors à le saluer.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir mon pote !

\- Content que tu sois venu !

\- On pensait pas que tu viendrais.

\- Je trouvais ça bizarre que tu ne sois toujours pas là. »

Le sourire aux lèvres, Thomas ne répondit à personne et se contenta de hocher la tête sans bouger de sa place aux côtés de Teresa, main sur son épaule.

Il marmonna quelques mots à la jeune fille avant de se diriger vers Alby pour lui serrer la main et discuter un peu avec lui.

Newt regardait du coin de l'oeil cet étrange garçon en pensant à deux choses :

1) Il aurait voulu que Minho soit là pour voir ça.

2) Putain, qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce type ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise en observant les yeux vides et dénués d'émotion de ce garçon qui regardait ses interlocuteurs comme s'ils étaient ses jouets. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez ce Thomas, et il ne pouvait que se sentir dérangé par ces yeux ambrés qui ne contenaient rien, cette bouche bien trop parfaite qui n'exprimait rien, et la froideur de son comportement en général.

Et c'était son petit nez enfantin, agrémenté d'une fausse innocence, d'un doux charme apparent et d'un comportement fluide et engageant, qui contrastaient avec quelque chose que Newt n'arrivait pas vraiment à identifier. Quelque chose était éteint chez ce garçon.

Newt en était tout déstabilisé et chamboulé.

Une image. C'était ce qu'il voyait quand il le regardait. La parfaite icône de papier glacé. Un individu formaté par les idées de ses pairs, un joli reflet correspondant aux attentes de ses parents. Pour lui, toute l'attitude de ce Thomas était un mensonge.

Thomas se détourna lentement d'Alby et s'approcha alors de Newt. Il marqua une pause, l'air songeur et amusé tandis qu'il examinait le blond du regard. Ses yeux ratissaient son corps de haut en bas avec ce demi-sourire faux et déconcertant. Il murmura d'une voix mielleuse :

« Salut, beauté. »

Et il termina sa phrase avec un sourire narquois. D'un point de vue extérieur, cela aurait semblait flatteur, mais pour Newt, c'était prédateur et dégoûtant, et ça lui donnait l'impression d'être une pute bon marché achetée avec de l'argent sale dans une boîte de nuit miteuse.

À la fin de sa phrase, Thomas coinça la cigarette entre ses lèvres et prit une longue et profonde inspiration avant d'exhaler la fumée sur le visage de Newt sans détacher son regard de ce dernier ni même cligner des yeux.

Et Newt eut encore plus le sentiment d'être une pute, une vraie merde, ce qui attisa brusquement sa colère et son mépris. Il ne répondit pas et resta resta silencieux, mais il s'appliqua à faire passer toute la haine du monde dans ses yeux alors qu'il soutenait le regard de ce petit con.

Thomas attendait manifestement une réaction de sa part. Son visage exprimait clairement de l'amusement.

« Thomas, je te présente notre nouvel ami Newt, intervint finalement Alby. On s'est rencontré hier. »

Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, Newt se sentit honoré par ces propos, mais son visage ne le trahit pas. Ses yeux marrons étaient plissés et continuaient de toiser froidement Thomas.

« Oh, un nouveau jouet ? Demanda Thomas avec enchantement. »

Il flirtait ouvertement, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'exaspération de Newt.

« Je ne suis le jouet de personne, merci, dit-il avec mépris en prenant une gorgée de vin. »

Alby observait l'échange avec de grands yeux avant de jeter un regard à Teresa qui, elle, semblait curieuse de voir la suite.

Thomas parut encore plus amusé, et il haussa les épaules avant de poser les mains sur le dossier de la chaise de Newt. Dans un mouvement souple, il se pencha au-dessus du blond pour écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier et dit d'une voix de velours :

« Tu es charmant, mais tu es assis à ma place, chéri. (Son sourire narquois s'accentua) Enfin, ça ne me dérangerait pas de partager. »

Newt agrippa les accoudoirs de sa chaise pour conserver un semblant de sang-froid. Ce serait malpoli de donner un coup de poing à Thomas, surtout à un repas où il était l'invité d'honneur.

Alors, il garda son calme, dégagea une petite mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux et dégaina son sourire le plus hypocrite avant de répondre :

« Désolé, je ne suis pas du genre à partager, _Tommy_. »

Les yeux de Thomas s'assombrirent brièvement.

« C'est Thomas.

\- Je t'ai entendu la première fois. »

Immédiatement, Thomas se redressa.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il a l'intention de bouger, Thomas, dit doucement Alby en regardant le brun qui continuait de fixer Newt. »

Et de près, en personne, ses yeux étaient encore plus terrifiants. Là où il devait y avoir de l'émotion, une âme, se tenait un mur froid et sombre, isolant le garçon du reste du monde. Newt était incapable de baisser son regard.

Pendant juste un instant, il y eut une lueur de quelque chose déplus réel dans le regard fixe du garçon, émotion fugace qui disparut instantanément, bien vite remplacée par un éclat de nonchalance.

« D'accord. Ça ne me dérange pas de rester debout. Je ne suis pas tatillon, concéda-t-il en haussant les épaules. »

C'était un mensonge si grossier que la pièce se remplit d'un bourdonnement de rires.

« Vous devriez bien vous entendre, vous deux, fit alors Harriet à Thomas en souriant gentiment. Newt est vraiment cool et drôle.

\- Oh, tu es drôle, alors ? Reprit Thomas avec ironie, et Newt croisa les bras.

\- Super drôle. Tu peux me resservir un verre ? Demanda-t-il à Zart en désignant le vin.

\- Je vais le faire, l'interrompit aussitôt Thomas en remuant des sourcils.

\- Oh, je ne penses pas que tu puisses y arriver. Servir les verres des autres ne doit pas être dans tes habitudes, le snoba Newt d'une voix chantante sans regarder Thomas. »

Ses mots arrachèrent un rire à Teresa et Alby. Thomas ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant se choisir un cigare et en couper l'extrémité.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu l'aimes bien, Teresa, finit-il par dire. Il y a quelque chose de mignon chez lui. »

Pendant un instant, Newt vit rouge (il détestait qu'on le traite de _mignon_ , oh putain ce qu'il détestait ça) et il foudroya Thomas du regard.

« Pas besoin de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là, Tommy.

\- Thomas.

\- Qui ? »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Thomas, et il porta le cigare à ses lèvres.

« Et il est tellement mignon, continua-t-il d'un air hautain en jaugeant Newt du regard. On dirait presque un enfant. Tu as quel âge exactement ? Treize ans ? »

C'état de la provocation basse et puérile, et Newt savait pertinemment que le but de Thomas n'était que de le faire sortir de ses gongs. Mais le blond était impulsif et ne contrôlait pas toujours sa colère. Ce qui était le cas en ce moment-même. Alors il bondit de son siège.

« Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Se hérissa-t-il d'un ton vibrant de colère. »

Le sourire de Thomas s'élargit, révélant une dentition parfaite, absolument digne d'un prédateur. Son expression était si hautaine que Newt eut envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

« Vu comment tu t'habilles à ton âge, à ta place je la fermerais, cracha soudain le blond. »

Et merde, voilà qu'il s'abaissait à une rage purement enfantine.

Mais apparemment, il avait touché une corde sensible car les autres invités retinrent leur souffle de surprise, et le sourire de Thomas se fana.

Et à nouveau, cette lueur indéfinissable apparut dans son regard ambré. Mais elle se mua presque immédiatement en lueur lasse et ennuyée. Il se tourna alors vers Alby.

« Tu as été faire de l'aviron cette semaine ? Miguel n'arrête pas de me demander d'en faire avec lui, mais je ne trouve pas grand intérêt à pratiquer ce sport. »

D'accord. Visiblement, ce type changeait de sujet et de centre d'attention comme il changeait de caleçon. Newt se sentait soulagé de ne plus sentir son regard perçant le scruter et sa voix hautaine le rabaisser (honnêtement, à ce stade, il aurait été capable d'étrangler ce garçon arrogant et pourri gâté), mais ça le dégoûtait aussi encore plus. Parce que ça prouvait bien que Thomas s'amusait au jeu du chat et de la souris avec lui. Il s'était servi de son charme contre lui pour l'hypnotiser comme il l'avait déjà fait avec tous ces gens assis autour de la table. Il avait probablement espéré trouver en Newt un nouveau jouet, un énième sous-fifre sous sa coupe. Mais manque de chance, Newt n'avait pas sa langue sa poche et ne se laissait pas faire.

Et le reste de l'après-midi se déroula ainsi : Thomas penché sur la chaise de Newt, plongé dans diverses discussions avec Teresa et Alby, son regard whisky glissant régulièrement vers Newt pour le fixer avec intensité. De façon déconcertante mais pas avec un intérêt sincère ; ses yeux exprimaient plutôt le désir ennuyeux de prouver quelque chose.

Alors Newt l'ignora complètement. Il discuta autant que possible avec les autres, lâcha des plaisanteries à tout va et s'empiffra de pain et vin. Teresa regardait le blond d'un air amusé depuis le bout de la table, une petite lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Elle était rencognée contre sa chaise, le port altier, suintant l'élégance et le luxe. Le portrait craché d'une reine. Newt décida que s'ils finissaient par devenir amis, il achèterait une couronne à cette fille.

Et pendant tout ce temps, Thomas fixait Newt. Et Newt faisait des blagues ridicules et ignorait complètement l'autre garçon.

Au bout d'un certain temps, les invités commencèrent un à un à s'en aller. Harriet avec un cours de solfège, Sonya avait rendez-vous avec un ami, Gally s'ennuyait, et Zart voulait voir sa petite amie, alors ils finirent par partir l'un après l'autre.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Newt, Alby, Teresa et Thomas. Ce dernier se tenait toujours à côté du blond (parce que c'était un petit merdeux buté, apparemment), et il continuait à fixer avec amusement un Newt de plus en plus courroucé. Qui décida alors que c'était le moment parfait pour s'en aller aussi.

Il se leva, défroissa son pull en ignorant délibérément le regard brûlant de Thomas et alla dire au revoir Teresa et Alby qui fumaient sur le balcon. Le blondinet avait sincèrement apprécié la compagnie de ces jeunes gens qui, EUX, n'étaient pas des coquilles vides de toute humanité.

« Bon, merci encore, les gens. J'ai passé un super moment. Meilleur repas que j'ai jamais fait ! Fit-il aimablement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. »

Pour toute réponse, les lèvres d'Alby se tordirent en un sourire. Teresa, quant à elle, s'empara du portable de Newt que le blond avait à la main pour entrer son numéro.

« Envoie-nous un message quand t'as un moment, d'accord ? Proposa-t-elle en tapant son numéro sur l'écran tactile. Et j'ai ton numéro aussi maintenant, donc maintenant on pourra organiser plus de sorties ensemble, ajouta-t-elle en souriant gentiment tout en rendant son portable à Newt.

\- Ouais, pas de problème. Faites-moi signe quand vous organiserez un autre truc. Ça me ferait plaisir de venir. »

Alby, qui se tenait à côté de Teresa, le bras délicatement enroulé autour de sa taille, fixait quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de Newt. Le blond était sur le point de se retourner pour découvrir la raison de ce regard insistant quand Alby dit soudain :

« Thomas, tu veux raccompagner Newt chez lui ? »

 _Pardon_ ?

« Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Thomas avec un sourire sournois et diabolique. »

L'atmosphère s'alourdit soudain, et Newt se retint de gifler Alby.

« Je peux retrouver mon chemin seul, merci, contra le blond en pesant chaque mot et en lançant un regard appuyé à Alby.

\- C'est une bonne idée ! Vous pourriez faire connaissance, comme ça, intervint Teresa. Et puis, Thomas as un bon sens de l'orientation, vous ne vous perdrez pas, ajouta-t-elle, et Newt ne manqua pas l'espièglerie dans son ton. »

Putain de merde, est-ce qu'il étaient vraiment en train de les pousser l'un vers l'autre ?

Non bordel !

« Et j'ai le sens de la conversation, continua Thomas en remettant son écharpe et en se dirigeant à grands pas vers Newt. Je ne vais pas te mordre, tu sais. Je suis quelqu'un de gentil, ajouta-t-il, mais son ton et son sourire figé suggéraient tout le contraire. »

Il se croyait tellement irrésistible, cet enfoiré.

Newt le fixa, nullement impressionné.

« Bizarrement, j'ai un doute là-dessus.

\- On y va ? Coupa Thomas en lui offrant galamment son bras. »

Et peut-peut-être que c'était parce que Teresa et Alby le regardaient avec curiosité, ou peut-être que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas l'énergie d'en faire tout un flan, mais Newt prit le bras que Thomas lui offrait en levant les yeux au ciel et en soupirant bruyamment.

-X-

Ils sortirent le tour, et Thomas était parvenu en ce court laps de temps à passer encore plus pour un gros branleur.

Il parlait de lui, de ses notes excellentes, de son désir de camaraderie. Il confia aussi qu'il se sentait incompris (ses talents d'acteur étaient franchement médiocres, d'ailleurs, alors il ne trompait personne), et il alla même jusqu'à comparer les yeux de Newt à un délicieux chocolat noir.

C'était de la flatterie froide et vide, et même s'il semblait sûr de réussir à charmer une nouvelle conquête, Newt, de son côté, essayait avec difficulté de se retenir de vomir.

« J'aimerais bien te montrer le parc du campus, dit soudain Thomas en s'arrêtant et en se tournant vers son compagnon. J'adore y aller. Tu devrais le voir. Il t'inspirera même dans ton sommeil. »

 _Même dans ton sommeil_? Putain mais de quoi parlait-il exactement ?

« Non merci, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Mais belle tentative, grogna Newt en lâchant le bras du brun et en reculant d'un pas. »

Thomas le sonda du regard avec intensité, et Newt comprit qu'il l'avait probablement pris de court en refusant sa proposition.

« Tu n'es pas curieux de le voir ?

\- Pas vraiment. Si je voulais regarder des fleurs, je ferais une recherche Google. Mais j'en ai un peu rien à foutre des plantes, de toute façon, répliqua sèchement le blond en haussant les épaules. »

Et il commença à s'éloigner de Thomas, priant silencieusement tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour qu'il ne le suive pas.

« Je vais t'accompagner, insista le brun d'un air incertain (merci putain, il n'avait pas essayé de la rattraper).

\- Je vois pas une seule raison qui rendrait ça nécessaire, Tommy.

\- Thomas, corrigea Thomas d'un air las sans détacher ses yeux de l'autre garçon. »

Newt arrivait presque à le sentir abandonner son objectif qu'était Newt Withman. Parce que nope, Newt n'était pas un jouet. Et puis quand bien même il en avait été un, il aurait impossible à conquérir.

« Je proposais ça par politesse. Tu n'as donc aucune manière, Newt Withman ? »

Le blondinet s'arrêta et se retourna à contrecoeur pour faire face à Thomas qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de faire des manières. Je pense ce que je dis, et je dis ce que je pense. Je ne fais pas chichi pour jouer un rôle et montrer aux autres quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. C'est marrant comme façon de vivre, hein ? »

Et sans un mot ou regard de plus, il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

« Au revoir…? Tenta Thomas une dernière fois, presque avec curiosité, mais Newt l'ignora royalement et continua sa route. »

Bon Dieu, il était tellement énervé.

À vrai dire, il ne savait même pas pourquoi cette brève rencontre l'avait autant remonté. Thomas l'avait rendu furieux par sa seule présence. Un exploit de la part du garçon aux cheveux bruns. Newt était pris dans un tourbillon de rage, d'amertume, de frustration, et…putain.

Il ne avait même pas pourquoi il avait mis les pieds dans cette université, ni ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie, ou comment il allait pouvoir survivre au reste du semestre, mais il était au moins sûr d'une chose :

Newt Withman détestait Thomas Murphy.

* * *

 _Je suis_ trooop _excitée de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _Donc voilà enfin notre très cher_ **Thomas** _! Alors...je suis un peu stressé aussi de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de Thomas ici. J'espère que la façon dont je l'ai écrit et pensé ne va pas trop vous déplaire ou vous déranger. Surtout que le personnage va évoluer, et dans le bon sens du terme! :P_

 _Je conçois que cette rencontre peut vous sembler **étrange**. Les garçons ne partent pas en excellents termes, et vous aurez pas mal de **houle** avant que Thomas et Newt ne se rapprochent enfin... Tous deux ont des personnalités assez complexes et auront du mal à s'apprivoiser au début._

 _Merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5!_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Hey hey :) J'espère que tout le monde va bien, que l'été se passe bien de votre côté!_

 _ **ALORS** j'ai décidé de sortir le **chapitre 5** un jour en vance parce que je vais travailler jusqu'à **23h** demain et après-demain, je serais sûrement **crevée** :P (Je travaille à Disneyland Paris cet été d'ailleurs, si quelqu'un y va, peut-être qu'il me verra :D)_

 _Merci à_ **Le Saut de l'Ange** _pour toutes tes adorables petites reviews quotidiennes, **FRANCHEMENT** , ça m'aide à survivre! :D Je suis vraiment contente que la rencontre entre Newt et Thomas t'ait plu, et j'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, je n'aime pas trop non plus quand une histoire s'aventure dans un cop de foudre, ce n'est pas très réaliste ;)_

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

« Oh mon DIEU, c'est l'être humain le plus insupportable que j'ai jamais rencontré de toute mon existence ! »

Newt, toujours aussi intensément courroucé, venait tout juste d'entrer en trombe dans le salon, et son regard chercha immédiatement Minho.

Le Coréen était étendu en étoile sur le canapé, un bras sur le dossier, des paquets de chips éparpillés autour de son corps et des bouteilles de bière vides jonchant le sol à ses pieds. Il portait un jogging et un maillot do football américain beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Il leva ses yeux bridés de son ordinateur et baissa un peu le son de la télé.

« C'était si horrible que ça ?

\- PIRE QUE ÇA ! S'exclama Newt en se débarrassant de ses baskets avant d'arracher son pull. J'aurais jamais imaginé que des gens comme lui existaient vraiment. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit de la même espèce. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit constitués des mêmes choses. Il doit y avoir une puce d'ordinateur en lui quelque part parce que ce n'est pas un être humain, Minho, non, c'est un monstre robotique irrespectueux et dépourvu d'émotions ! »

Il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle suite à sa tirade exubérante, et il posa les yeux sur Minho, le pantalon à moitié déboutonné.

Son colocataire arqua les sourcils, confus, avant de prendre une gorgée de bière au goulot de sa bouteille tandis que Newt partait dans sa chambre, tel un ouragan déchaîné.

« Sérieux ? Pourtant, il a l'air plutôt cool, ce mec…

\- Plutôt cool ? PLUTÔT COOL ?! Minho est-ce que t'as un cerveau dans ta petite tête brune pleine d'alcool ? Est-ce que ta naissance avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et ton éducation de bourgeois ont altéré si sévèrement ton sens du jugement ? Explosa Newt avant de faire une pause pour enfiler un sweat (qui pourrait tout aussi bien appartenir à Minho, il ne s'en rappelait pas).

\- Nan, je ne crois pas. Je cerne plutôt bien les gens, d'habitude, répondit Minho en descendant le reste du contenu de sa bière. Je crève de faim…on mange bientôt ? »

Mais Newt l'ignora. Son visage était rouge de colère.

« Minho, je te préviens, je vais lui foutre le feu ! Je déconne pas, je vais sérieusement le faire ! Je ne sais même pas comment je vais réussir à survivre non loin de cette putain de merde de branleur qui pète plus haut que son cul-…

\- Wow, wow, wow, l'interrompit Minho en levant les mains pour tenter d'apaiser le blond. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu le haïsses autant ? Tu n'es parti que quelques heures !

\- Quelques heures de trop, c'est moi qui te le dit !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL A DIT ? Il a _tout_ dit ! Il a parlé de lui, de ses conquêtes, de sa tune, de sa-…

\- Il a parlé tant que ça ? Le coupa Minho d'un air sceptique en se levant pour se diriger vers Newt (qui était désormais assis à la table, poings serrés). Il est super silencieux, d'habitude.

\- C'est une blague ? T'essayes encore d'être drôle ? Non, il n'est pas silencieux, putain. Il jappe et jappe comme un putain de petit…caniche aux poils brun, termina Newt en tapant du poing sur la table avec colère, et il se délesta de toute sa frustration par un regard noir braqué sur Minho.

\- Alby Benutti ? Alby Benutti jappe comme un caniche, répéta Minho en se penchant au-dessus de la table, les bras croisés.

\- Qui…quoi…Alby ? Non. Non ! Bon Dieu, Minho, non, pas Alby putain ! Il est sympa, lui, il a l'air assez cool. Je parlais de Thomas Murphy ! Et…oh mon Dieu ! »

Newt se couvrit la bouche d'une main :

« Je ne peux même pas prononcer son nom, ce simple son me donne la nausée.

\- Oh, Thomas ? Dit Minho avec surprise. »

Il fixa Newt un moment avec de lâcher un petit rire.

« Ouais, je m'en doutais un peu qu'il serait là. Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- C'est une blague ? S'offusqua Newt en le dévisageant avec incrédulité.

\- Mais tout le monde adore Thomas, se moqua Minho avec un sourire narquois en se laissant tomber sur la chaise en face de son ami.

\- Oui, et bah tout le monde a un trouble de la personnalité, Minho, rétorqua Newt, les yeux écarquillés par la détresse. Ce type est mauvais. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va vraiment pas chez lui. Il est cruel, sans coeur, froid…

\- C'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un décrire Thomas de cette manière, l'interrompit encore Minho, amusé. T'es sûr que tu parles du bon gars ?

\- Oh oui, j'en suis sûr et certain. _Thomas_ Murphy. Ce gars est nocif, mon pote. À chaque fois qu'il parle, on dirait qu'il lit des répliques d'une pièce de théâtre. Il dit ce que tout le monde veut qu'il dise sans en penser un seul mot. Il s'est comporté comme s'il était le roi de la fête, comme si tout le monde voulait…

\- Bah, ça, par contre, c'est sûrement le cas mon pote.

\- Je m'en fiche que ce soit le cas. Et puis même si c'était vrai, _si_ c'était vrai, je refuse de penser que ça l'est ! Nan mais dans quel monde vit-on ?! »

Newt avait parfaitement conscience qu'il était presque en train de crier, mais il s'en moquait éperdument. En face de lui, Minho gloussa devant tant d'indignation.

« J'avoue qu'il est un peu particulier. Mais je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec lui, on s'éclate bien avec lui. Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne m'inspire pas confiance chez lui.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, marmonna Newt d'un air sombre avant de lâcher un rire dépourvu d'humour. Je suis sérieux à mort, Min'. Je serais capable de lui arracher la tête si je le revoyais.

\- Calme-toi ! Rit Minho en se penchant au-dessus de la table pour lui donner une tape dans le dos. Tu n'es pas obligé de le revoir si t'en as pas envie ! Tout ira bien !

\- C'est vrai. C'est bien vrai, et c'est réconfortant. »

Minho hocha la tête et se leva promptement.

« Chuis affamé. Tu veux du gâteau au chocolat ? Proposa-t-il en marchant vers le frigo.

\- Nan merci. Mais fais-toi plaisir, répondit Newt d'un air absent en plaçant une main sur ses joues brûlantes. »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, seulement meublées par les bruits que Minho produisait en farfouillant dans la cuisine. Il sortit un délicieux gâteau du frigo et s'affaira à en couper une généreuse part.

Newt ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de Thomas Murphy.

Mais.

« Sinon, c'est quoi son histoire ? Demanda-t-il en maudissant intérieurement sa curiosité incontrôlable. Ouais en fait nan, tu sais quoi ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Laisse tomber. Je veux pas savoir. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne veux aucune information ayant un quelconque rapport avec Thomas Murphy. Je ne veux aucune information concernant cet enfoiré. À partir de maintenant, j'oublie son existence. »

Minho éclata de rire, la bouche pleine de gâteau au chocolat, et se mit à se déplacer dans la pièce avec l'assiette en dansant une petite gigue. Mais bordel, où puisait-il toute cette énergie ?

« Bah, commença-il en avalant sa bouchée, c'est le fils de Desmond Murphy. »

Qui ?

« Desmond Murphy ? »

Pause.

« Comme…la star de rock ? Le type de _Mantra_ ? Celui qui chante _Nine Dreams_ ?

\- Ouais.

\- Le gars qu'on voit sur toutes les couvertures de magazines ? Qui bat des records ? Et qui est tout le temps à la TV ou à la radio ? Celui qui est en tête du classement des _Meilleurs Groupes de Rock des Années 90_ ? À chaque fois ? »

EVIDEMMENT il fallait que Thomas Murphy soit le fils d'un de ses groupes préférés. Ô monde cruel, pourtant tant de haine et d'injustice ?

« Mais je pensais que ce type était cinglé ?

\- Oh, ouais, c'est un vrai déchet putain, c'est assez grave. Mon père m' dit que c'est impossible de bosser avec lui. Personne ne sait où il est la plupart du temps, et quand on le sait, on ne sait jamais trop quelle moitié de lui va faire surface, tu vois ? »

Newt déglutit. Tout n'était visiblement pas rose dans la vie de Thomas. Minho prit une gorgée de son verre et ajouta, les lèvres humides :

« Tu sais, je ne sais même pas si Thomas vit avec lui. Il me semble qu'il est en cure en ce moment.

\- En cure ? Répéta Newt, choqué. Quoi, pour drogue, ou…?

\- Non, pas pour ça, je crois qu'il est clean maintenant. Je crois. Mon père n'en est jamais sûr. Il est en cure parce qu'il est souvent en dépression. À chaque fois qu'il fait une rechute, l'hôpital le remet sur pied, et ensuite il peut rentrer chez lui.

\- Il est taré, putain.

\- C'est un euphémisme. »

Newt hocha la tête, pensif, et se racla la gorge, se refusant à penser aux répercussions que cette situation pouvait avoir sur Thomas. Le blond se leva et s'avança vers Minho, la tête haute.

« Enfin, fit-il en s'emparant du verre de son colocataire, je suis sûr que Thomas ne se rend même pas compte de la situation. Peut-être même qu'il ne sait pas que d'autres personnes existent en ce monde. »

Il prit une gorgée et - ouaip. Vodka. Il grimaça et avala le liquide ambré avec difficulté sous le regard amusé de Minho.

« T'as peut-être raison. Il n'a pas semblé trop perturbé quand sa mère est morte.

\- …sa mère est morte ?

\- Enfin, je ne sais pas si c'était sa vraie mère ou pas. Il a eu plusieurs belles-mères. »

Bon Dieu.

« Elle est morte comment ?

\- Personne ne sait vraiment. L'affaire a été pas mal étouffée, alors ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être overdose ou une connerie du genre, expliqua Minho en haussant les épaules. »

Une connerie du genre ? Cette fois, Newt se sentait mal.

« C'est sûrement la drogue, vu que sa soeur est un peu accro aussi. »

De pire en pire.

« Il a une soeur ?

\- Ouais, elle est mannequin. Brenda Murphy. Tu ne vois pas qui c'est ?

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment…aux mannequins. Enfin. Pas aux féminins, en tout cas, fit Newt en secouant la tête, arrachant un sourire à Minho.

\- Bah, elle est super canon. Mais c'est un vrai déchet. Elle s'est occupée de Thomas jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se débrouiller tout seul, et ensuite elle s'est tirée.

\- Et c'est après que leur mère est morte ? Ouais, acquiesça Minho, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Je me rappelle pas trop quand leur mère est décédée. J'étais trop jeune. Mais je me souviens que Thomas n'avait pas l'air super triste. »

Newt tiqua à ces mots. QUOI ?

« Il n'avait pas l'air triste quand sa propre mère est morte ? Répéta-t-il, perplexe. Putain de merde. C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est un monstre ou quoi ? J'ai l'impression d'être le Petit Chaperon Rouge qui vient juste de rencontrer le Grand Méchant Loup. »

Minho leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais non, n'exagère pas. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas toujours très net, mais il n'est pas dangereux. Et puis, tu sais, personne ne t'oblige à le revoir si t'en as pas envie.

\- Mais le problème, c'est que j'aime bien Teresa et Alby, expliqua Newt. Les autres étaient sympas aussi. C'est juste Thomas qui me fout à cran. Mais ça me ferait plaisir de traîner encore avec les autres. »

Il exhala un soupir d'outre-tombe et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Minho.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ils ont l'air d'être proches , alors je pense pas que je pourrais l'éviter complètement.

\- Oh, c'est sûr qu'ils sont proches. Teresa et Thomas étaient demi-frère et demi-soeur avant. »

Et l'intrigue s'élargit.

« Quoi ? Lâcha Newt en se redressant soudain.

\- Je te l'avais déjà dit.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Mais si ! Quand tu m'as demandé pour Teresa. Je t'ai dit que sa mère avait été mariée à Desmond Murphy pendant quelques temps.

\- Bah je n'écoutais pas. Comment ça a pu arriver ? Catherine est une femme beaucoup trop classe pour s'engager avec déchet pareil ! »

Non, il ne la connaissait pas personnellement, mais il avait vu tous ses films, et c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une relation personnelle entre une actrice de sa renommée et un étudiant insignifiant de son genre.

Minho haussa les épaules.

« Ch'é pas. Ça a pas duré longtemps. Deux ans, maxi.

\- Merde. Ils doivent assez proches alors. Ils sont quasiment frère et soeur. Ou ex frère et soeur. Putain, geignit Newt en reposant la tête sur l'épaule de Minho, fermant les yeux de désespoir. Le pire, c'est que Teresa et Alby essayent de nous pousser l'un vers l'autre. »

L'épaule de Minho se raidit un peu.

« Ah ouais ? Fit-il, nullement impressionné.

\- Ouais. Ils ont dû trouvé ça drôle.

\- En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, dit Minho dont la voix avait retrouvé sa jovialité habituelle, c'est que Teresa a un bon fond. Elle est super riche et influente, et même si son père est con, elle est vraiment cool. C'est juste un peu une bête sauvage.

\- Une bête sauvage, répéta impassiblement Newt. Est-ce qu'on parle de la même personne ? On aurait dit une putain de plante verte !

\- Je dis pas qu'elle est comme Thomas Murphy. Mais c'est vraiment une grosse fêtards. Et elle sait ce que les gens veulent entendre.

\- Elle est faux-cul ?

\- Non, je pense pas qu'elle soit faux-cul. C'est une fille géniale, mais je pense aussi qu'elle sait comment se jouer des gens. Elle est intelligente, garde ça en tête, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Et Alby ? Je dois me méfier de lui aussi ?

\- Non, pour moi, c'est un type bien. Fais juste particulièrement attention à Thomas.

\- Attends…je croyais que t'avais dis que tout le monde adorait ce type et qu'il n'était pas dangereux, fit Newt, au bord de l'exaspération.

\- Non, non, il n'est pas dangereux. Je pense juste qu'il n'est pas clair dans sa tête.

\- Ça j'avais remarqué, marmonna Newt, et Minho se mordilla la lèvre d'un air sombre. Il y a une raison particulière pour que tu me dises ça ?

\- Non, mais je l'ai vu dans ses pires moments. Il baise tout ce qui bouge, alors ne le laisse pas profiter de toi, expliqua Minho sur un ton protecteur en lui lançant un regard entendu. »

À ces mots, Newt ne put empêcher un sourire d'effleurer ses traits: Minho était clairement une vraie mère-poule. Et étant donné que sa propre mère (qui ne l'avait pas rappelé depuis qu'il lui avait laissé un message vocal lui conseillant de se concentrer sur ses soeurs et pas sur lui) ne lui avait jamais vraiment donné de bons conseils, le blond se sentait touché par les propos de son colocataire.

« Awwwww, Minhooooooo ! Le taquina-t-il en lui pinçant affectueusement la joue. Tu commences à développer un instinct maternel protecteur !

\- Vas te faire, rit Minho sans pour autant nier.

\- En tout cas, j'apprécie, mon pote, poursuivit Newt plus sérieusement avec un sourire qui, il l'espérait, ferait passer le message. Mais la prochaine fois qu'ils m'invitent quelque part, tu viens avec moi.

\- Désolé, c'est pas trop mon genre. Ils sont un peu trop prétentieux et…bizarres. Ils font des tea party et jouent au croquet et parlent de théâtre et… non. franchement, j'ai fait une overdose de tout ça quand j'étais petit.

\- Hum, oui, bon on s'en fout, tu viendras quand même. Bon, j'ai envie de jouer à Fifa avant qu'on aille manger. Le perdant porte Ben sur son dos sur tout le trajet du bar à la maison.

\- Tu ferais mieux de reposer ton dos alors, Newtie.

\- Dans tes rêves, Min, contra Newt sans broncher au surnom qui lui donna Minho. »

-X-

Deux heures plus tard, le portable de Newt vibra pour signaler un message, et sa vie sociale était si monopolisée par Minho ces derniers temps que ce moment lui apparut comme un événement de la plus haute importance.

« C'est qui ? Demanda Minho d'un air absent, l'air profondément concentré sur le jeu en cours. »

Newt lâcha sa manette et déverrouilla l'écran de son portable.

« C'est Teresa, annonça-t-il avec surpris en survolant l'écran des yeux.»

 ** _SMS de Teresa à Newt :_**

 _18h48. Salut Newt ! Ça nous a fait plaisir de te rencontrer hier ! On a passé un moment absolument génial. Il y a une fête demain à l'Hôtel Prieuré. Tu veux venir ? :)_

 ** _SMS de Newt à Teresa :_**

 _18h49. Ça l'air super. C'est qui qui organise ?_

 ** _SMS de Teresa à Newt :_**

 _18h50. Thomas._

« Ah, lâcha Newt avec désappointement, et Minho se tourna lui, intrigué.

\- Quoi ? »

 ** _SMS de Newt à Teresa :_**

 _18h53. Envoie les détails, et on se verra là-bas._

 ** _SMS de Teresa à Newt :_**

 _18h53. Génial ! :D_

« Minhooooooo ! S'écria soudain Newt en se jetant tête la première dans le canapé. J'suis contrarié, marmonna-t-il, la voix étouffée dans les coussins.

\- Pourquoi t'es contrarié ? Fut la réponse immédiate, et OK, Newt devait admettre que Minho avait la patience d'un saint.

\- Parce que Teresa vient de m'inviter à une fête organisée par Thomas, et je déteste Thomas, et c'est possible que je finisse par commettre un homicide à cette soirée et que je compromette mon futur tout entier, mon bien-être et mon casier judiciaire.

\- T'es trop dramatique.

\- Je ne suis pas dramatique ! Je suis sincère et réaliste, et j'expose mes problèmes ! Protesta-t-il vivement en relevant la tête.

\- Je vois. Et donc…si tes problèmes se résument à l'existence-même de Thomas Murphy, tu n'as qu'à refuser d'aller à cette…

\- S'il-te-plaît, viens avec moi.

\- Non, refusa aussitôt l'Asiatique sans une once d'hésitation.

\- Oh allez ! Implora Newt en rampant vers son ami. Ils vont t'adorer ! Tu es riche comme eux ! Et tu t'entends avec tout le monde, même cette vieille sorcière acariâtre qui me lance des regards noirs quand on va chercher notre courrier. Ça sera marrant !

\- Je l'aime bien, moi, Janine, murmura Minho, mais lorsque Newt le foudroya du regard, il soupira et posa sa manette. C'est quand ?

\- Demain.

\- Oh, bah je peux pas alors. Je fais de l'aviron demain.

\- T'as rejoint l'équipe d'aviron ?

\- Je sais pas encore, je vais tester pour voir si ça me plaît. Et puis, ça m'occupe bien.

\- Comment ça, ça t'occupe bien ? Et moi alors je compte pour des prunes ? Alors c'est comme ça maintenant ? Tu iras à tes entraînements à chaque fois que je serais à la maison, seul à me faire chier ? S'indigna Newt. »

Ouaip, peut-être qu'il était un poil offensé. Mais si on le lui demandait, il nierait tout en bloc.

« T'as tes nouveaux amis. Ça ira pour toi.

\- Amis ou pas, je n'apprécie pas vraiment d'être abandonné de la sorte. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'enfoiré qui jette ses amis à chaque fois qu'il en trouve des nouveaux ! »

Le visage de Minho se fendit soudain d'un sourire éclatant.

« Tu viens de dire qu'on était amis, musa-t-il d'une voix mielleuse en pointant le blond du doigts, les yeux pétillants. »

Et merde.

« Non, c'est faux, nia Newt en détournant le regard. T'as mal compris. Je voulais dire que…hum….je…tu sais quoi ? Boucle-la, Minho. Je disais juste que tu devrais venir à la soirée au lieu d'aller à l'aviron, parce que c'est tous des cons là-bas.

\- Je viendrais la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

\- Mais je ne peux pas y aller seul ! Il me faut quelqu'un avec qui parler ! Il me faut quelqu'un avec qui pleurer !

\- Ouais, non, c'est encore plus certain que je ne viens pas alors, s'esclaffa le Coréen.

\- Allez ! S'il-te-plaît ? _S'il-te-plaît_ ?

\- Je te promets que je viendrai la prochaine fois. Juré craché, déclara Minho avec sincérité en plongeant son regard dans celui de Newt avant de reporter son attention sur la télé, la manette de retour dans ses mains.

\- Bon. D'accord, c'est bon, je comprends. Je t'enverrai des messages tout au long de la soirée et des photos de mes larmes, mais tout se passera bien.

\- Tout se passera bien, approuva Minho en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. »

-X-

Le dimanche déboula à toute allure, et Newt n'avait toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de Teresa.

« À tous les coups, elle ne m'a envoyé un message que par politesse. Tu avais raison depuis le début, Minho. C'est une vraie faux-cul. Elle n'a aucun sens moral. »

Il était actuellement en train d'arpenter l'appartement de long en large, en variant parfois sa démarche nerveuse pour se jeter sur Minho (qui jouait de la guitare, allongé au sol en rotant les paroles de _Danny Boy_ ) et lui hurler des obscénités au visage.

Ce qui était précisément ce qu'il faisait en ce moment-même.

« ÇA FAIT QU'UNE SEMAINE QUE JE SUIS ICI ET JE ME SUIS DÉJÀ FAIT JETÉ ! Gémit-il en bondissant sur Minho pour lui secouer désespérément les épaules. »

Minho cligna des yeux, secoué sans ménagement par Newt, et se redressa un peu en posant sa guitare.

« Bah, au pire, viens faire de l'aviron avec moi ?

\- Honnêtement, Minho, parfois je m demande si tu ne parles pas juste pour entendre le son de ta voix. NON, je n'irai pas faire de l'aviron avec toi, répondit Newt en s'écartant du garçon dans un reniflement. J'ai plus de classe que toi.

\- Bah, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, du coup ?

\- Réviser. Je vais exceller dans tous mes cours, et je vais devenir si suprêmement intelligent que je n'aurai besoin d'aucun ami.

\- Et moi, alors ?

\- Toi tu ne comptes pas, t'es Coréen.

\- T'es vraiment un sale con, putain, s'esclaffa Minho.

\- Mais plus sérieusement, tu veux vraiment aller faire de l'aviron et me laisser tout seul ? Reprit Newt avec une moue en s'asseyant à côté de Minho, jambes croisées, mains sagement posées sur ses genoux.

\- Bah…, soupira Minho en effleurant du bout des doigts les cordes de sa guitare. »

Et, par chance, le portable de Newt vibra à ce moment précis.

Minho s'empara vivement du cellulaire avant Newt et déverrouilla l'écran pour lire le message.

« C'est Teresa ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air triomphant en tenant le portable à bout de bras tandis que Newt tentait vainement de l'attraper.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? Ils annulent la soirée, c'est ça ?

\- Non, rien n'est annulé. Teresa te propose un plan à trois avec Alby.

\- QUOI ?! »

Minho explosa d'un grand rire incontrôlable en voyant Newt réagir au quart de tour. Ni une, ni deux, le blond se jeta sur le brun pour l'immobiliser et, après une courte mais féroce bataille, il réussit à prendre le dessus. Fier de sa victoire, il arracha la portable des mains de son prisonnier pour lire le message.

 ** _SMS de Teresa à Newt :_**

 _13h56. Fête dans une heure à l'Hôtel Prieuré. Oublie pas ton maillot de bain. À toute à l'heure !_

Newt poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Parce qu'un plan à trois avec Alby et Teresa « tait franchement la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire.

« C'est super beau là-bas, tu vas bien t'amuser, souffla Minho, toujours coincé sous lui. »

Newt le fusilla du regard.

« TOI, la prochaine fois que tu me fais une blague de ce goût-là, je te jure que je noie ta tête de trèfle dans la baignoire avant de jeter ton cadavre dans la benne à ordure. »

Le regard de Minho se fit à la fois suppliant et pitoyable, et le blondinet ne put résister plus longtemps devant une expression aussi attendrissante. Il relâcha son ami et se rassit à côté de lui avant de relire le message de Teresa, le front plissé.

« Il y a une piscine là-bas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais. Et une super belle, acquiesça Minho en se redressant avec une grimace.

\- Merde. J'a pas fait de sport depuis des lustres. Et je suis blanc comme un cul ! Je peux pas exposer mon corps dans ces conditions ! Tant pis, j'y vais pas ! Décida Newt, le nez en l'air, en reposant son portable avec une détermination de fer.

\- Fais pas le con, vas-y, tenta le convaincre Minho en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu vas bien t'amuser. Et en plus, tu seras pas plus pâle que Thomas.

\- Oh, mais putain. Il va être un vrai lourdingue, lui, si j'y vais, non ? Il ne me laissera sûrement pas tranquille le couillon.

\- Te soucies pas de ça, tu vas à cette soirée pour Teresa et Alby, pas pour lui. Maintenant calme-toi putain et vas te préparer. Je dois bientôt m'en aller, dit Minho en tirant son portable de sa poche pour écrire un message. J'ai demandé à Ben de me faire quelques courses. T'as besoin d'un maillot de bain ?

\- Je vais pas faire acheter un maillot de bain à _ton_ assistant.

\- T'inquiète, c'est moi qui achète.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ton argent ! Cracha aussitôt Newt. Je suis pas une oeuvre de charité. Je peux me pay-…

\- D'accord, je lui dis de passer en prendre un, l'interrompit l'autre avec nonchalance. Bleu ?

\- Je refuse de prendre part à cette machination.

\- Nan, noir, ça fera ressortir tes yeux, poursuivit Minho sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'il savait de quoi il parlait. »

Putain, c'était de bien grands mots venant d'un garçon vêtu à l'heure actuelle d'un t-shirt trop grand avec les mots « Crazy Mofos » écrits dessus.

Mais Newt ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant son effort.

« T'es tellement gentil, à remarquer mes yeux, et tout, minauda-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Tu parles tout le temps de tes yeux, Newtie. Tous les jours depuis qu'on se connaît, t'arrêtes pas de me dire que t'aimes bien porter des vêtements sombres que ça fasse ressortir tes yeux. »

Oh. Ouais.

« Ta gueule. »

Et avant que Minho ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Newt se leva d'un bon, vexé, et lui pinça la joue avant de s'éloigner en se pavanant.

« Sale con ! Cria le Coréen. »

-X-

Avant de partir pour l'aviron, Minho prit bien le temps de rassurer Newt sur son apparence, de lui faire tous les compliments du monde (beau, présentable, bien sapé, canon, etc…) et de lui confirmer qu'il avait l'air naturellement débraillé et non l'air de quelqu'un qui avait passé des heures à travailler son look dans les moindres détails.

Le Coréen jouait au piano et s'était mis à composer des mélodies pour se moquer de Newt (« Newt, tes cheveux sont super, Newt, arrête de tout foutre en l'air » « Arrête de faire le con, arrête de faire le bouffon, détends-toi putain, et roule-toi un p'tit joint »). Et Newt admit que son ami était un vrai prodige au piano. L'improvisation ne lui posait aucun problème visiblement.

Au bout d'un moment Ben arriva, plusieurs sacs en main avec la marque _Ralph Lauren_ indiquée dessus. Il les tendit pratiquement tous à Minho, à part un petit qu'il confia à Newt.

« T'étais pas obligé de m'acheter ça, commenta timidement Newt.

\- C'est mon boulot, mec, t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai pris le maillot de bain le plus beau et le cher du magasin, répondit Ben avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Merci mon pote, murmura Newt en inspectant maladroitement le contenu du sac, mais il releva brièvement les yeux pour croiser le regard de l'assistant. Mais si me conduis au désastre, j'hésiterai pas à t'empoisonner. J'ai une formation en potions. »

Ben se contenta de sourire avant de demander à Minho s'il avait besoin d'autre chose.

« Dis à Jeff que je suis prêt dans une minute ! »

Sur ce, Ben s'en alla, et Newt s'approcha de Minho, perplexe.

« Jeff ? Franchement, t'exagères, le lac n'est pas si loin que ça. T'es vraiment trop gâté, le réprimanda-t-il en sortant le maillot de bain du sac en papier. Oh, il est pas mal du tout ! Il est même plutôt beau ! Ton homme a de très bons goûts ! Lança-t-il en brandissant le maillot à bout de bras. Je vais peut-être même pouvoir gagner au concours du meilleur maillot de bain.

\- On va croiser les doigts, approuva Minho en émergeant de sa chambre dans ses vêtements de sport tout neufs, l'étiquette toujours attachée à son polo vermillon. »

Ridicule.

« Viens-là, abruti, soupira Newt en secouant la tête avant de l'arracher du col. Voilà. Tout beau tout prêt. Allez, à tout à l'heure ! Rame bien!

\- Bonne chance pour ce soir, sourit Minho en ébouriffant les cheveux de Newt. Montre-leur qui est le patron !

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça ! Oh, et pour info, je te jure que je ne vais pas me gêner pour t'envoyer des messages toute la soirée. »

Après un dernier hochement de tête, Minho quitta l'appartement.

Bon.

Maintenant, c'était Newt VS. Fête.

Let's go.

* * *

 _Ahah, **désolée** , pas de **Thomas** dans ce chapitre...Enfin, il est au coeur des conversations qu'on a entre Newt et Minho, donc ce n'est pas trop dramatique...si?_

 _J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos **avis** sur la relation entre **Newt** et **Minho** d'ailleurs :3_

 _ **PROMIS** , on voit **Tommy** dans le prochain chapitre! Merci **beaucoup** d'avoir lu et rendez-vous la semaine **prochaine** pour la **suite** :D_

 _-Ewhylan_


	7. Chapitre 6

**_Buongiorno, comme ça va *-*_**

 _ **MERCI** vous ! Vous êtes trop, mais alors **trop** adorables, mon cerveau oaziehmarfoj devant vos **reviews** ! Merci de me **suivre** , merci de me mettre dans vos **favs** , vous me donnez envie de vous donner encore **plus** quoi !_

 **Naws-you** _: Waaaah t'as lu ma fiction, je suis trop contente, parce que tes fictions font partie de mes préférées *_* Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ces premiers chapitres. Et j'espère bien que cette nouvelle relation Newtmas sera intéressante :3 Merci pour ta review :D_

 **Lili7711** _: Mais franchement je vais te décerner le prix des reviews les plus longues :P ça réchauffe tellement le coeur de recevoir des avis aussi longs et aussi encourageants ! T'es la meilleure *keur* Bien évidemment, Thomas a bien plus de profondeur qu'il n'y paraît, mais Newt ne va réellement le découvrir que dans quelques chapitres. Je n'aime pas trop les triangles amoureux non plus, c'est trop clichés et, tout comme toi, je préfère quand tout se termine bien pour tout le monde :) Pour Minho, hum-hum, eh bien, tu découvriras par toi-même ce que je lui réserve hnhinhinhin Oui, j'ai fait l'erreur DEUX FOIS de commencer une fiction Newtmas sans la terminer, et j'en ai même supprimer une qui avait pourtant reçu un bon accueil. Il vaut mieux commencer à publier une fiction quand elle est déjà terminée. L'inspiration peut nous abandonner vite et à tout moment, et ce n'est pas très juste pour les lecteurs, lorsqu'ils suivent une histoire et n'ont pas la possibilité de connaître la fin...Encore merci pour les reviews que tu me laisses, tu es adorable !_

 **Le Saut de l'Ange** _: Ahah ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas pu lire la suite avant, viens quand tu veux, je vais pas te coller une amende pour une "absence de lecture" :P T'as tout à fait raison, Newt est aussi invivable que Thomas...à sa manière. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant... et merci de continuer à lire cette fiction :3_

 _ **ENJOY** !_

* * *

Newt se pointa à l'Hôtel Prieuré avec quarante-cinq minutes de retard, un polo blanc de Minho qu'il avait chipé à la dernière minute (ce garçon avait vraiment de beaux habits, alors autant en profiter…) et un jean enfilés par-dessus son maillot de bain tout neuf. Il ne s'était apparemment pas trompé de lieu, vue la réaction qu'eut la réceptionniste quand il prononça le nom de Thomas.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'hôtel, la beauté de l'endroit l'ébahit.

La piscine, vaste et luxueuse, se trouvait à l'intérieur, remplie de jeunes gens. Les rayons du soleil couchant éclaboussait l'eau de diamants scintillants. Le carrelage de la piscine était d'un bleu si foncé que l'eau donnait une étrange impression de profondeur, celle d'une mer sans fond. Des rais bleu nuit irradiaient des lampes tels des éclats de saphirs chatoyant au soleil. Un bosquet de palmiers artificiels projetait son ombre sur l'extrémité du bassin. Newt s'aperçut qu'il marchait sur du marbre blanc, qui se prolongeait sur la surface des murs, lesquels étaient sculptés comme des baies vitrées orientales, aussi claires que du cristal, qui formaient des arches et grimpaient haut vers le ciel. Du lierre parsemé de fleurs très colorées habillaient les coins de la grande salle.

La pièce à elle-seule empestait le fric et l'excès à plein nez.

C'était charmant, bien sûr, ça Newt ne pouvait le nier. Mais le blond ne se sentait pas à sa place ici, dans ses vieilles Tom's. D'autant plus qu'il était en proie à une dizaine de paires d'yeux braqués sur lui et qui le dévisageaient et le jugeaient avidement.

Une flopée de filles et de garçons se pavanaient dans leur plus beau maillot de bain et trinquaient gaiement avec leurs verres de cocktail ou de rhum et leurs flûtes de champagne. Certains bavardaient et piaillaient en faisant des Vines avec leurs iPhones 9, d'autres posaient pour des photos Instagram, et d'autres encore pataugeaient en braillant dans la cuisine.

Newt eut une soudaine envie, impulsive et enfantine, de jouer au pyromane et de mettre le feu à tous ces prétentieux pourris gâtés. Et bordel, ils flamberaient sans difficulté avec tout cet alcool disséminé un peu partout.

À quelques mètres de la piscine se dressait une magnifique fontaine encastrée dans le mur. Visiblement l'oeuvre de grands sculpteurs, elle était composée d'un faisceau de dix-sept jets divergents, qui dessinaient une fleur de lotus. Son grand bassin circulaire en mosaïque était rempli d'un liquide étrangement…doré. Quelques personnes s'y baignaient. Ils s'éclaboussaient et riaient aux éclats en titubant sur le bord du bassin comme s'ils étaient ivres. Newt plissa les yeux en les détaillent de plus près… Est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment en train de boire l'eau de la fontaine ? OK.

« Ne me dites pas que c'est une fontaine de champagne, maugréa-t-il. »

Et ce n'était pas tout.

Des serveurs déambulaient dans la salle, portant à bout de bras des plateaux en argent garnis de toasts au caviar, et il y avait une pièce tout au fond dans laquelle on pouvait fumer avec des cigares et regarder un match de foot.

Pile au moment où Newt commençait à considérer plus sérieusement la perspective de dégager au plus vite, il repéra Thomas Murphy.

Avec un faucon perché sur le bras.

Thomas Murphy avait un putain de _faucon_ comme _animal de compagnie_. Il portait un gant de protection pour éviter de se blesser avec les serres acérés du rapace. Le pire, c'est que le brun était vêtu d'un costume et d'un noeud papillon en satin gris. À une soirée piscine. Normal.

« Newt ! S'exclama soudain une voix derrière lui. »

Oh, loués soient les cieux, c'était Teresa. Elle portait un joli bikini mauve pourvu de breloques et de perles vertes et turquoises (elle était tout simplement splendide, bien joué Teresa, 10 points pour Gryffondor), et tenait une coupe de champagne entre ses doigts. Alby était à ses côtés, vêtu d'une chemise blanche entrouverte aux manches roulées jusqu'aux coudes et d'un pantalon brun clair. Son fidèle Fedora était posé sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Te voilà ! Je suis contente que tu sois venu ! Poursuivit Teresa, les yeux pétillants de joie.

\- Pourquoi tu penses toujours que je ne viendrai pas ? Demanda Newt en lui faisant la bise avant d'échanger une poignée de main avec Alby.

\- Bah, si j'étais à ta place, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage d'aller à des soirées un peu étranges organisées par des gens bizarres que je connais à peine, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Bah j'aime bien les soirées étranges et les gens bizarres, fit Newt avec un sourire espiègle, arrachant un rire à Teresa et un sourire narquois à Alby. Mais y a pas un truc qui vous choque ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Teresa, perplexe.

\- Thomas a un rapace posé sur le bras, expliqua-t-il d'un ton qui, il l'espérait, ne trahissait pas tout le mépris qu'il ressentait à l'égard de ce garçon aux cheveux bruns en pagaille. C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Alby éclata d'un rire doux et bienheureux, et Newt ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier d'en être la raison. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, Alby était un garçon de nature assez stoïque, alors toutes les fois où un sourire sincère s'épanouissait sur son beau visage était toujours un pur régal.

« Il vient juste de l'adopter, dit Teresa en souriant. Il est trop mignon. Tu veux le caresser ?

\- Personne ne trouve ça choquant alors ? Lâcha Newt en arquant un sourcil, l'air incrédule. Qu'il soit en possession d'un rapace ? C'est pas interdit par la loi ?

\- Non, non, je connais bien le Président de PETA (Pour une Éthique dans le Traitement des Animaux), alors il ne devrait pas avoir de problème, le rassura la jolie brune en hochant la tête.

\- Tu connais bien le Président de PETA ? Répéta Newt en la fixant.

\- Oui. C'est un homme admirable, super gentil, et il a le coeur sur la main.

\- Teresa est amie avec tous les gens de plus de quarante ans, se moqua gentiment Alby en jouant tendrement avec une mèche de cheveux de sa petite amie.

\- C'est faux !

\- Si c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher chérie, sourit-il avec un air malicieux avant de se tourner vers Newt. Ne t'en fais pas pour l'oiseau. Teresa et moi, on va faire en sorte qu'il trouve un refuge adapté. »

Newt esquissa un petit sourire à la fois soulagé et surpris. On lui avait maintes fois rabâché que Teresa et Alby étaient à eux deux une véritable allégorie de force, de beauté et de pouvoir. Mais en réalité, ils étaient tout le contraire. Ils se montraient constamment gentils et agréables, et leur fortune ne les empêchait en rien d'être cultivés et intelligents.

Newt ne les connaissait pas encore très bien, mais la première image qu'il avait d'eux était très positive. Pourquoi les gens racontaient-ils autant de salades à leur sujet ? Maudites soient les rumeurs infondées qui circulaient autour d'eux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le blond avait pour l'heure des problèmes bien plus urgents sur les bras.

« Putain, il vient vers nous, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents en voyant Thomas commencer à s'approcher en flânant, faucon toujours au bras.

\- Newt Withman, susurra le brun. Bonjour à toi, salua-t-il d'un ton effronté tandis que les yeux perçants du faucon scrutaient intensément le blond.

\- Bonjour, répondit sèchement Newt en louchant sur l'oiseau.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça irait vachement mieux si tu n'avais pas une espèce en voie de disparition perchée sur le bras.

\- Ils ne sont plus en voie de disparition, maintenant, tu sais.

\- Peu importe, t'as quand même un oiseau posé sur toi.

\- Cleopatrick.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il s'appelle Cleopatrick, expliqua Thomas, et il arborait un sourire si doux que Newt aurait pu le croire sincère s'il n'y avait eu ce vide persistant dans son regard.

\- Cleopatrick ? T'es sérieux là ? S'offusqua le blond.

\- Il a déjà fait pire comme nom, intervint Alby avec un sourire amusé, la main posée délicatement dans le creux du dos de Teresa.

\- Un jour, il a appelé un cactus 'Chlamydia', raconta cette dernière, et le sourire de Thomas s'agrandit.

\- J'aimais bien ce nom, commenta-t-il en cajolant doucement la tête de Cleopatrick. »

Les grands yeux noirs du rapace se fermèrent de contentement. Visiblement, l'animal était habitué au toucher humain, et il semblait vraiment apprécier la caresse.

Mais _quand même_ , la situation était tordue et inadmissible, alors Newt ne se sépara pas de son expression désapprobatrice.

« Il n'empêcher que c'est un nom ridicule.

\- Tu trouves ? J'aime bien, moi, répondit Thomas d'un ton absent en continuant de dorloter son oiseau. »

Putian, est-ce que ça lui arrivait de s'intéresser pleinement à une conversation ? Chacun de ses mots était prononcé avec une lenteur exaspérante. Newt aurait le temps de faire dix fois le tour de la piscine en courant avant que ce petit con ne finisse sa phrase.

« C'est une fille que j'ai rencontré plus loin qui a choisi le nom, continua Thomas de sa voix monotone.

\- Et donc, t'as accepté de l'appeler comme ça sans te poser de question ? T'aurais pas pu prendre d'autres suggestions ? »

Teresa gloussa, et Alby eut un sourire en coin.

« Bah, en fait, elle voulait l'appeler Barney. Mais je n'aimais pas, alors je l'ai appelé Cleopatrick. Mais c'est grâce à elle que j'ai eu l'idée.

\- Donc c'est _toi_ qui a choisi le nom.

\- Exactement, Newt Withman. »

Bordel, Newt détestait cette manière qu'avait Thomas de prononcer son nom, avec une voix lente, rauque et sensuelle. Comme du velours froissé. Ça lui hérissait le poil. c'était…irritant, putain.

« Alors, dis-moi. Pour quelle raison t'as acheté cette pauvre créature pour en faire ta propriété ? Demanda le blond. »

Thomas vrilla sur lui un regard ambré et froid.

« Je l'aimais bien, dit-il simplement. C'est mon nouveau truc. Tu aimes bien les oiseaux ?

\- Non je déteste ça. Ils chient partout, ils volent dans les cheveux, ils sont affreux, et je ne fais pas confiance à leurs yeux. Ils sont trop pénétrants à mon goût. »

À ces dires, les lèvres de Thomas se retroussèrent en un sourire moqueur.

« Tu ferais mieux de rester loin de Cleopatrick, alors. Ses yeux sont super _pénétrants_ , dit-il d'un ton provocateur. »

Newt plissa les yeux et se raidit. Ce mec était capable de rendre n'importe quelle situation glauque.

« Je peux t'assurer que je ne vais avoir aucun problème à rester loin de Cleopatrick, surtout s'il reste accroché à toi toute la soirée. Maintenant, chéri, je vais aller me un verre de champagne et faire comme si je passais un bon moment, dit le blond entre ses dents avant de s'éloigner d'un pas raide.

\- Je te conseille la fontaine. Les verres sont par là, si tu veux t'en servir, lui conseilla Thomas en désignant une table sur laquelle se dressait fièrement une tour de coupes à champagne brillantes et fraîchement polies. »

…C'était donc bien une fontaine de champagne.

Newt ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cet enfoiré et s'éloigna sans se retourner. Il se sentait coupable de laisser Teresa et Alby, les deux seules personnes de cette fête qu'il connaissait à peu près et qu'il appréciait, mais il était guidé par le besoin _absolu_ de s'éloigner de Thomas Murphy avant qu'il ne le tue lui et son petit oiseau de pacotille.

-X-

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Newt ingurgita plusieurs verres d'alcool et tenta de faire connaissance avec les autres invités, débattant avec eux de sujets intéressants.

Enfin. Peut-être pas exactement intéressants.

Le gars à qui il était en train de parler en ce moment-même n'arrêtait pas de parader en parlant de la collection de yachts que son père avait en sa possession.

« On en a tellement que ça prendrait des jours à tous les compter. Mon frère a eu des accidents de bateau avec au moins une bone douzaine, mais mon père s'en fiche. Vu qu'il est à la tête de la société Éclipse, il en fait construire régulièrement. C'est le bateau privé le plus long du monde. Tous les milliardaires se l'arrachent. »

Sérieusement, qui trouvait ce genre de conversations intéressantes ?

« Ah bon ? Fit Newt d'un air faussement intéressé en examinant distraitement un parterre de fleurs. Bah moi, mon père est le directeur du programme spatial britannique, alors on a pas mal de fusées et de vieux vaisseaux qui traînent dans le garage.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ? Demanda le garçon, intrigué. »

Bordel de merde.

« Non. C'était une blague.

\- Oh. »

Un étrange silence s'ensuivit.

« Et du coup, il fait quoi ton père ? »

Et à partir de là, Newt se désintéressa officiellement de la conversation.

Depuis, il avait retiré ses vêtements (il surprit d'ailleurs plusieurs personnes le mater du regard, alors il n'était peut-être pas si empâté et malingre qu'il le pensait) et nagé un peu dans la piscine. Teresa avait même plongé dans le bassin pour rester un peu avec lui. Quant à Alby, il n'avait pas quitté ses vêtements et préférait manifestement fumer des cigarettes sur un des bancs en marbre placés près de la fontaine. Newt n'en fut pas surpris le moins du monde. Alby n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de type à s'éclater et faire le con dans les piscines.

À présent, Newt était allongé seul sur sa serviette, les yeux rivés sur le plafond vitré. Quelques nuages cotonneux voguaient doucement dans le ciel rosé. Les rayons du soleil couchant filtraient par le toit vitré et chauffaient naturellement la salle.

Ses cheveux étaient encore détrempés, ses doigts encore fripés, mais il n'en avait cure, il se sentait détendu et en paix avec le monde.

Mais lorsqu'il tendit le bras pour atteindre son portable dans l'intention d'envoyer un message à Minho, une paire de pieds apparut devant lui.

Le jeune homme pria tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour que ces pieds n'appartiennent pas à la personne qu'il redoutait le plus. Le ventre comprimé par l'appréhension, il leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu.

Et, ouaip.

C'était lui.

Il portait un maillot de bain gris. Et Newt fut surpris de constater que son corps finement sculpté était parsemé de tatouages. Il y avait un 'B' gravé sur son épaule droite, un 'M' sur la gauche, et des gribouillages aux diverses significations au niveau de ses clavicules et le long de son biceps gauche. Il y avait aussi un petit cadenas et le symbole du signe astrologique du Verseau sur son poignet.

Intriguant.

« Salut, murmura Thomas en regardant Newt de haut.

\- Où est Cleopatrick ? Demanda le blond d'un ton tranchant.

\- Avec Alby, répondit-il doucement, et il tendit la main vers Newt. Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever ?

\- Pourquoi j'aurais envie de me lever ?

\- Pour qu'on discute un peu. Je commence à me sentir un peu seul.

\- T'es sérieux ? »

Thomas ne répondit pas mais le gratifia d'un sourire large et détendu. Et une fois encore, Newt aurait presque pu croire à la sincérité de ce sourire s'il n'y avait pas eu ces putains d'yeux. Ce regard énervant sans âme, qui commençait sérieusement à hanter ses nuits déjà beaucoup trop courtes à son goût.

Malgré tout, il saisit la main que lui tendait l'autre garçon, mais uniquement parce qu'il commençait à avoir mal au derrière. Et puis, contre toute attente, après l'avoir aidé à se lever, Thomas s'inclina et embrassa le dos de sa main. Newt se figea, mortifié, mais se reprit bien vite et arracha sèchement sa main.

« On n'est pas dans un Disney, tu peux arrêter maintenant, grogna-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

\- Je me montrais juste courtois, fit Thomas d'un air sournois. »

L'on aurait qu'il savait parfaitement comment irriter Newt et qu'il s'amusait à en jouer.

« J'en doute pas, grommela Newt. »

Ils se jaugèrent un instant, Thomas souriant d'un air engageant, les mains nonchalamment jointes dans son dos, et Newt le reluquant avec suspicion et mépris.

« Pourquoi tu perds encore ton temps à me draguer ? Demanda soudain le blond sur un ton dur en croisant les bras.

\- Je ne te drague pas du tout ! J'essaie juste d'avoir une conversation agréable avec toi, susurra Thomas avant de baisser les yeux vers le maillot très attrayant de Newt. Non pas que ça me dérangerait d'aller plus loin avec toi. »

Son sous-entendu était clairement déplacé et dégradant, mais il agrémenta son commentaire d'un adorable sourire et d'une légère inclinaison de la tête, et Newt comprit soudain pourquoi le brun parvenait à piéger tant de victimes inconscientes.

« Tu es pathétique, tu le sais ça ? Je ne vais pas tomber dans tes bras comme tant d'autres l'ont déjà fait. J'ai une âme, figure-toi. Mais c'est quelque chose auquel tu n'es manifestement pas habitué. »

Le sourire de Thomas s'affaissa un peu aux commissures, et Newt décela une fois encore dans ses iris une brève lueur troublante. Ce moment fugace de réelle émotion, trop long pour ne pas passer inaperçu, mais trop court pour être réellement compris. Et puis, la lueur disparut à nouveau, comme un flash éphémère.

« Est-ce que tu es intimidé par mes tatouages ? Demanda-t-il soudain, et Newt tressaillit à ses mots. »

Sérieusement, ça lui arrivait souvent de passer du coq à l'âne comme ça ?

« Tu veux dire intimidé par un peu d'encre injectée sous la peau ? Ou intimidé par les dessins en eux-mêmes ? Parce que dans les deux cas, c'est loin d'être intimidant. Un gorille à dos argenté, ça c'est intimidant, répondit le blond en rassemblant tout le ressentiment qu'il avait en lui pour le déverser sans scrupule sur Thomas.

\- Et si je me faisais tatouer un gorille à dos argenté ?

\- Toujours pas. Tu _veux_ que je sois intimidé en fait ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux l'être ?

\- Non, bordel de merde. T'es vraiment lourd.

\- Bien sûr que non, je suis pas lourd, je suis un génie. Un prodige, même. Tous mes professeurs me le disent.

\- C'est mignon. Pour un génie, t'as énormément de tatouages stupides. »

Le sourire de Thomas fondit un peu.

« Non, c'est faux.

\- Si, mec, c'est le cas. »

Et à présent, Thomas le regardait, ouvertement irrité.

« Je les aime comme ils sont. »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel et lorgna la petit cadenas gravé sur le poignet du brun.

« Celui-là, ça va, il est petit. Mais les autres, non. Je déteste les tatouages. Oh, et ça, c'est quoi ? Tu te fais tous les noms de tes copines ? S'enquit Newt d'un ton condescendant en tapotant la montre incrustée de diamants de Thomas, où étaient gravés des caractères en gras. »

Thomas arracha aussitôt sa main d'un geste brusque. Ses yeux brillaient d'une intense fureur qui prit Newt au dépourvu. Son regard mordoré transperçait rageusement le blond, et putain, pour la première fois, ce dernier eut l'impression qu'il se tenait devant une vraie personne et non un mannequin ou une statue de cire. Il eut le sentiment qu'il était peut-être en ce moment-même en train d'observer le _vrai_ Thomas Murphy.

« Ne touche pas ma montre, siffla le brun d'une voix grave.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que t'as de vrais diamants dessus, comme un bon petit gosse de riche ? T'as peur de les abîmer ? Le provoqua Newt avec irritation. »

Pendant un instant, il se demanda si Thomas allait lui foutre un coup de poing, et son sang se mit à pulser plus nerveusement dans ses veines alors qu'il fixait le visage du brun déformé par la colère.

Mais bien vite, un nouveau masque neutre et dénué d'émotion revint lisser les traits du jeune homme.

Tout disparut, remplacé par une ébauche de sourire et un énième regard vide digne d'une affiche publicitaire.

« Évidemment que ce sont de vrais diamants, le snob-t-il. Je préfère l'authenticité. Je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt des faux.

\- Peut-être que le prix a quelque chose à voir là-dedans, répliqua sèchement Newt. Parce que tu sais, tout le monde n'est pas né dans une richesse extrême non méritée. »

Une autre étincelle dansa dans les yeux de son interlocuteur pendant une brève seconde, vite remplacée par un large sourire.

« C'est vrai. Mais le prix n'a jamais été un problème pour _moi_. »

Newt le scruta, les yeux plissés. Il aurait pu répondre un million de conneries à cette réplique prétentieuse. Il aurait pu trouver mille raisons de gifler copieusement ce gosse de riche méprisable.

Mais au lieu de ça, il se contenta de cligner des yeux et de dire d'un ton morne :

« Je vais aller faire un tour du côté de la fontaine. On se voit plus tard. »

Et il joignit le geste à la parole et tourna les talons en ignorant vainement le regard brûlant de Thomas rivé sur sa nuque.

-X-

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Thomas rejoignit à nouveau Newt au moment où Teresa et Alby le laissèrent seul pour aller remplir leurs verres.

« T'as l'air bizarrement sobre. T'es sûr d'avoir assez bu ? Demanda le brun en s'approchant de Newt. »

Il portait une chemise à fleurs hawaïenne et une short noir par-dessus son maillot de bain.

« Te revoilà. T'es pas censé être l'organisateur de cette soirée ? Marmonna Newt en pinçant les lèvres et en évitant du regard la source de tous ses maux.

\- Si. Et je viens voir mon invité préféré, sourit-il en lançant un regard intense mais dénué de sincérité à Newt.

\- Tu flirtes toujours avec tout ce qui bouge ? Genre, même avec Cleopatrick ?

\- Surtout avec Cleopatrick. Et d'ailleurs, avant que tu ne le demandes, il est avec un pote. Je m'occupe bien de lui, ne vas pas croire que je suis un mauvais maître.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, on verra si cette théorie tiendra la route. Bon, file maintenant. J'ai besoin de _Temps pour Newt_. En plus, il commence à faire nuit. Tu vas devoir mettre ta tenue de soirée. »

Le sourire de Thomas s'élargit.

« Comment tu sais pour ma tenue de soirée ? T'en as une aussi ?

\- Non, voyons, quelle question, toussota Newt.

\- Tu m'en emprunter une, si tu veux.

\- Ne sois pas stupide.

\- Sinon, tu peux venir ave moi et m'aider à me déshabiller, continua Thomas tout bas. »

Il pensait sûrement que Newt allait trouver cette perspective alléchante, mais au lieu de ça, ce dernier recracha la gorgée de champagne qu'il avait pris avant de se mettre à tousser violemment.

« Bordel ! Bafouilla-t-il en se tournant pour faire pleinement face à Thomas. Bon, ne te méprends pas, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu agis comme ça. Tu es très attirant, ça je ne vais pas le nier. »

Thomas arqua les sourcils à ces paroles.

« Mais tu penses sincèrement que les gens te désirent tant que ça ? Tu penses vraiment que dire ce genre de choses vaut le coup ? Parce que tu dis vraiment de la merde, et contrairement, à ce que tu penses, ça te fait franchement passer pour un connard fini, termina Newt. »

Immédiatement, l'air maussade fit son grand retour. Thomas le foudroya du regard en serrant le poing. Sans un clignement de paupière de plus, le brun s'éloigna avec raideur.

Newt, 1. Thomas, 0.

-X-

Newt passa le reste de la soirée aux côtés de Teresa et Alby.

Ils se mêlèrent à la foule compacte, et pendant que Teresa allait parler avec tous les invités, Alby et Newt passèrent leur temps à se moquer des invités complètement ivres et débraillés qui titubaient autour d'eux.

« Je suis allé au lycée avec lui, s'esclaffa Alby en pointant du doigt un garçon torse nu totalement immergé dans la fontaine et occupé à boire le liquide doré dans le creux de ses mains. Il sentait le saucisson.

\- Il a une tête à sentir le saucisson, approuva Newt en trinquant avec lui. À la bonne odeur ! »

Alb sourit et prit une gorgée de son champagne avant de poser son verre à ses pieds et de sortir une petite boîte ouvragée qu'il ouvrit délicatement. Il offrit un cigarette à Newt qui refusa.

« Tu devrais venir avec nous plus souvent, déclara Alby en actionnant son briquet, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres. »

Newt observa la flamme lécher l'embout du petit cylindre en papier, et les lèvres d'Alby se serrer à l'autre extrémité pour en inspirer la bouffée cendrée.

« Je serais capable de tuer Thomas si je le voyais plus souvent. »

Alby recracha la fumée et sourit.

« Pas s'il te tue en premier.

\- C'est vrai, rit le blond en arquant un sourcil.

\- Mais je suis sincère, tu sais. Tu devrais venir avec nous demain. On organise un pique-nique géant près du lac.

\- Avec plaisir, mec. Je viendrai avec mon coloc'.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Minho Kimiura. Il est Coréen.

\- Oh, je le connais. Il est cool. Il a une bonne mentalité.

\- C'est un euphémisme, acquiesça Newt en souriant doucement. Il est marrant. Tout le monde va l'adorer. »

Alby hocha la tête et tira une nouvelle baffe de sa cigarette.

« Tu es marrant aussi, reconnut-il en sondant le blond.

\- Tu trouves ? Demanda Newt, surpris de l'éloge, surtout venant d'Alby.

\- Ouais. Tu n'as pas de limite. Tu dis ce que tu veux à qui tu veux. C'est à la fois étonnant et agréable de voir autant d'honnêteté.

\- Ça me cause parfois des problèmes.

\- Je suis là pour veiller sur toi, promit Alby en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur.

\- Merci, mon pote, murmura Newt, sincèrement touché. »

Alby hocha simplement la tête et inspira une autre latte de sa cigarette.

-X-

La nuit finit par tomber complètement, et des lumières tamisées furent allumées dans la salle. La musique battait frénétiquement comme une rafale assourdissante, et les invités se déchaînaient sur la piste, dansant, tournoyant, sautant, s'enlaçant et virevoltant au rythme des basses.

De temps en temps, Thomas, apparaissait dans le champ de vision de Newt.

Il s'était complètement débarrassé du faucon, à présent, sûrement à cause de la musique forte qui régnait dans la pièce. Vue la façon dont il trébuchait et riait bêtement, il était sûrement déjà bien imbibé par l'alcool qui circulait dans ses veines.

Mais malgré son ivresse évidente, il continuait à jouer les hôtes parfaits. Il discutait et plaisantait avec chaque invité présent, prenait des photos avec eux, riait et encourageait tout le monde à goûter les huîtres qui venaient d'être servies et s'assurait que tous les verres vides qu'il apercevait étaient de nouveau remplis.

Les gens le suivaient, tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, émerveillés par l'aura envoûtante qui émanait de lui. Il était comme un berger entouré de ses agneaux.

Les rires et les éclaboussures de la piscine résonnaient dans la salle, et Thomas tourbillonnait gracieusement non loin du bassin, les bras levés vers le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Il riait aux éclats comme un enfant tandis que les photographes le mitraillaient et que les flashs des appareils photos crépitaient dans l'air.

Bordel, mais pourquoi personne d'autre ne le voyait ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne remarquait cette superficialité, cette fausse innocence enfantine, cette façon de ne rien montrer et cette capacité énervante à passer d'impassible à souriant en quelques millisecondes ?

Pourquoi est-ce personne ne voyait ce que Newt voyait ?

Ça le remplissait de rage et de frustration.

« J'te jure, j'le déteste vraiment, cria le blond à Teresa, essayant de couvrir la musique et les hurlements qui les enveloppaient. »

Une lueur amusée dansa dans les prunelles de Teresa.

« Thomas est quelqu'un de complexe ! Lui cria-t-elle en retour, avec d'être avalée dans l'étreinte d'Alby et de se jeter à nouveau dans la mêlée. »

Minho n'avait pas menti. Teresa était vraiment accro à l'adrénaline. Le jour, elle respirait la douceur, la sensibilité et les bonnes manières ; la nuit, elle était bruyante, survoltée et rieuse, se déhanchait au rythme de la musique et entraînait Alby dans des étreintes et des baisers passionnels.

Un peu plus tard, Newt se posa près du bar et continua à regarder Thomas du coin de l'oeil avec mépris. Ce dernier paradait devant un groupe de personnes en arborant des fleurs qu'il avait glissées dans les poches de ses habits. Il s'esclaffait et faisait de grands mouvements avec ses bras. Mais au bout d'un moment, il finit par s'éclipser pour aller se réfugier dans un coin de la salle, où étaient installées des tables.

Il s'arrêta près d'une fenêtre et ramassa quelques verres qui jonchaient le sol pour les lever devant ses yeux et les examiner à la lumière tamisée avec une expression impassible.

Il était indéniablement rond comme une queue de pelle.

Les rayons blafards de la lune éclairaient faiblement son visage, couvrant sa peau blême d'ombres fantomatiques, et illuminant les doux pétales de fleurs qui parsemaient ses cheveux et dépassaient de ses poches. Malgré la fête qui battait son plein autour de lui (et ouais, c'était une sacrée fête, Newt devait bien se l'avouer), il semblait s'être plongé dans son petit monde, à observer silencieusement les verres en cristal, le visage de marbre. Et puis, ses paupières finirent par se fermer, sa tête bascula vers l'avant, et ses épaules ployèrent, comme sous le poids d'un fardeau trop lourd à porter.

Newt se rendit compte à quel point l'alcool avait atteint son système nerveux lorsqu'il se retrouva à marcher en chancelant vers Thomas. Sa curiosité et son trouble guidaient chacune de ses pensées embrumées par l'alcool.

Il voulait demander à Thomas pourquoi il était comme ça.

Il voulait lui demander pourquoi il faisait des blagues et disaient des choses adorables sans en penser un seul mot, pourquoi il était aussi dévoyé, et surtout pourquoi il ne semblait sincère que lorsqu'il était contrarié.

Il voulait savoir pourquoi maintenant, au milieu d'une foule prônant l'hédonisme et le laisser-aller, il se tenait là, seul et figé sur place, la tête inclinée vers le sol.

Puis tout à coup, sans crier gare, le brun revint à la vie et se précipita vers la fontaine pour plonger les pieds dans le bassin. Il se redressa, surplombant la salle entière, tendis les bras vers le ciel et rejeta la tête en arrière.

« ON EST LES ROIS DU MONDE ! JEUNES ET LIBRES ! Brailla-t-il, et sa voix se répercuta dans chaque recoin de la salle. »

Newt retint son souffle face à ce spectacle obnubilant. La silhouette dégingandée de Thomas se tenait debout, les bras en croix, les jambes immergées dans le champagne pétillant, les yeux grands ouverts tournés vers le ciel.

En réponse à cette soudaine clameur, une vague de rires amusés monta dans la salle, et un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflements fusa.

« Oh, Thomas ! S'écria une fille avec hilarité, comme si c'était un comportement tout à fait habituel de sa part, et Newt ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard froid. »

Puis, Thomas sortit de la fontaine, un large sourire tordant son visage, et il se retrouva aussitôt envahi par une marée de bras, de rires et d'exclamations. Il disparut rapidement dans la masse tourbillonnante d'invités, laissant un Newt pétrifié de perplexité. Son cerveau bourdonnait ardemment, perturbé par la scène absurde qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux.

-X-

La dernière fois que Newt aperçut Thomas cette nuit-là, le brun sortait du bâtiment, entouré d'une foule de filles et de garçons débraillés, bourrés et hurlants qui le portaient à moitié pour le maintenir sur pieds. Ses paupières étaient tombantes, ses pupilles dilatées, et sa peau luisait de transpiration. Ses mèches brunes collaient à son front et son noeud papillon pendait lâchement à son cou.

Newt n'avait jamais vu pareille épave.

Et tandis qu'il rassemblait ses affaires, le crâne douloureux et les traits tirés par la fatigue et l'alcool, il se fit la promesse intérieure de rester le plus loin possible de ce monde hédoniste et aberrant.

* * *

 _Bon, maintenant, je stresse de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Surtout de tous ces **dialogues étranges** entre Thomas et Newt xD Le rapprochement entre ces deux-là ne se fera pas maintenant malheureusement...Vous aurez droit à encore un peu plus de **clashs** !_

 _Je vous dis à **méga vite** (la semaine pro, pour le chapitre 7)._

 _Ewhylan qui kiffe !_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Me revoilà donc avec ce **chapitre 7** ! _**MERCI** _à toi, **Le Saut de l'Ange** , pour toutes tes petites reviews régulières, je les attends toujours avec **impatience** :D Je suis vraiment soulagée que les interactions Newtmas te plaisent pour l'instant ! Et bien dû qu'il y aura des clashs mouhahahaha on aime tous secrètement les clashs entre Newt et Thomas :P J'espère quet u vas passer de bonnes vacances! Je vais attendre ton retour avec impatience !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Lorsque Newt ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, la première chose qu'il fit fut de pousser une longue, très longue complainte. Quelque part dans son hémisphère cérébral gauche, un boeuf piétinait sa matière grise, tandis que son hémisphère droit s'était réduit à un sombre déchet gluant.

« Oh bon Dieu, grogna-t-il en cherchant à l'aveuglette de sa l'eau sur sa table de nuit. »

Mais putain, il n'y en avait pas - et BON SANG, mais où était Minho ? Il devrait être à son chevet pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien et être aux petits soins pour lui ! C'était ça, les vrais amis !

Quand Newt était enfin parti la soirée de Thomas (en rampant à moitié au sol), il s'était rendu compte que son colocataire n'était pas là. Seuls les restes du ragoût d'agneau qui traînaient dans l'évier prouvait qu'il avait bien dîné dans l'appartement la veille.

Ça n'avait pas énervé Newt. Oh non, pas le moins du monde. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait préparé mentalement un compte-rendu de la fête de Thomas Murphy. D'un autre côté, il avait tout de même savouré cette paix et ce calme opportuns qu'il n'avait pas eus depuis longtemps. Si Minho avait été là, il aurait sûrement fini par jouer du piano ou de la guitare, et par chanter ou parler à n'en plus s'arrêter.

Mais maintenant, Newt était réveillé et souffrait en silence, le nez enfoncé dans son oreiller, en se plaignant intérieurement de son épouvantable existence.

« Minho, appela-t-il faiblement, la voix enrouée par le sommeil et la déshydratation. »

Le champagne, c'était le vice, c'était malfaisant. Certes, c'était bon et grisant au début, mais il fallait toujours en subir les terribles conséquences au petit matin.

« Minho, essaya-t-il encore, mais sa porte était close, et il savait pertinemment que Minho était loin d'être assez gaga de lui pour être attentif à ses faibles gémissements. »

Heureusement, nous étions au vingt-et-unième siècle.

Avec la vitesse supersonique d'une larve moyenne, il roula sur le dos et chercha à tâtons son portable. Après avoir vite trouver le nom de Minho dans ses contacts (il ne parlerait pas du fait que l'Asiatique avait rejoint sa liste de favoris…c'était plus une question pratique qu'une marque d'affection), il appuya sur le bouton d'appel avec toute la conviction que sa gueule de bois et son état pitoyable le lui permettaient.

La première sonnerie retentit.

« Newtie ! S'écria joyeusement Minho dès qu'il décrocha. T'es où ? J'étais sur le point de demander à Ben d'aller nous chercher à manger.

\- T'as l'air vraiment de bon poil pour quelqu'un qui s'est réveillé aussi tôt, grimaça Newt d'une voix rocailleuse.

\- Il est presque midi.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis. C'est tôt.

\- Mais j'avais un cours. Je viens de rentrer en fait. »

Un cours.

On était lundi.

Putain.

PUTAIN.

« Putain, couina désespérément Newt. J'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil ! À ce rythme, ils vont m'exclure de la fac.

\- Arrête de faire ta drama queen, Withman. Alors t'as faim ? Tu veux manger quelque en particulier ? Saumon ? Sandwich ? Lasagnes ?

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'essence. Et d'une allumette. Et balance un peu de poudre à canon tant que t'y es.

\- …ça a un rapport avec Thomas ?

\- Non. Enfin. Ça pourrait. Mais non. Minho, je crois que je suis en train de mourir.

\- T'es où ?

\- Dans ma chambre.

\- Tu m'appelles de ta chambre ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es dans ta chambre en ce moment ?

\- Oui. »

Il y eut une pause à l'autre bout du fil, puis le bruit étouffé d'une cavalcade lui parvint depuis la pièce d'à côté. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Minho apparut dans l'encadrement, vêtu d'un short en jersey noir, d'un débardeur gris clair et d'une casquette de base-ball. Il semblait épuisé : des cernes sombres soulignaient ses yeux, mais l'éclat de son sourire balaya rapidement cet air sombre.

« Bordel, grogna Newt en lâchant aussitôt son portable. Viens-là, dit-il en tendant ses bras. Porte-moi, apporte-moi de l'eau et drogue-moi. Je t'en supplie. »

Le sourire de Minho s'élargit et il fourra son portable dans sa poche avant sautiller vers Newt pour attraper ses mains et l'aider à se redresser.

« Alors, t'as passé une bonne soirée ? Rit le Coréen en aidant le blondinet à s'extirper du lit (nom de Dieu heureusement que son estomac était encore vide ou il aurait probablement vomi sur Minho).

\- Qu'est-ce que t'entends par _bonne soirée_ ? Pour l'instant, il n'y a que les mots _douleur_ et _regret_ qui me viennent à l'esprit, râla-t-il en s'accrochant au cou de Minho comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Tu peux aller voir Ben et lui demander de ramener un médecin ? »

Minho s'esclaffa bruyamment dans l'oreille de Newt (ouch) et glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir debout. Ensemble, collés l'un contre l'autre, ils progressèrent vers le salon, Minho traînant à moitié son coloc' qui refusait obstinément d'y mettre du sien.

« Arrête de faire du chichi et sers-toi de tes jambes, mec, je vais pas pouvoir tenir si tu continues à jouer les infirmes, s'amusa Minho en grimaçant tandis qu'ils avançaient difficilement dans le couloir. »

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Vexé par la remarque de son ami, Newt s'accrocha de plus belle au cou de ce dernier et mit tout son poids à l'ouvrage. Minho tenta tant bien que mal de le rattraper (et par la même occasion leur éviter une chute à tous les deux), mais il fallait croire que l'aviron et le golf ne musclaient pas tant que ça. Et bientôt, dans un concert de cris et de gémissements de douleur, les deux garçons s'écroulèrent au sol, les quatre fers en l'air, les jambes emmêlées. Ils échangèrent un regard ahuri.

« Je ne te pensais pas si lourd, commenta Minho avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Et moi je ne te pensais pas si faible, répliqua sèchement Newt.

\- Enfoiré, s'esclaffa l'autre en se relevant pour ensuite aider le blond à en faire dé même. »

Avec prudence et en mettant chacun du leur, ils réussirent à atteindre le salon sans encombre, et Minho lâcha sans ménagement son ami sur le canapé.

« Ow ! Râla Newt en se cachant les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière du jour. Tu pourrais être plus délicat ! »

Minho s'éloigna et Newt l'entendit fouiller dans les placards, allumer le robinet et chantonner une chanson intolérablement joyeuse.

Mort aux Coréens.

Lorsqu'il revint, Newt avait déjà fait une liste mentale des dix-huit plus haut bâtiments desquels il pourrait se jeter pour échapper à sa misère actuelle. Certes, il avait toujours été du genre fêtard, et il avait déjà eu son lot de gueules de bois. Mais jamais comme _ça_.

Il était quasi certain que Thomas l'avait empoisonné.

« Je crois que Thomas m'a empoisonné, baragouina-t-il en s'emparant du verre et des cachets d'aspirine que lui tendait Minho.

\- On va attendre un peu pour voir si tu meurs, alors, fit Minho d'un air songeur, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Charmant, ironisa Newt en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Alors, c'était comment ? Demanda Minho en soulevant les jambes du blond pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et les reposer sur ses cuisses.

\- Une minute, s'il-te-plaît, t'as des comptes à me rendre. Ou tu étais ? T'étais pas là quand je suis rentré hier soir. L'appart' était vide ! Se plaignit Newt.

\- Je suis sorti avec des potes. Rien de sensationnel, juste quelques bars et boîtes, ce genre du trucs. Oh, et j'ai rencontré Mick Jagger ! »

Newt ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« _Pardon_ ?

\- J'ai vu Mick Jagger à l' _Ernest_. J'ai même pris une photo avec lui ! Je te la montrerai. »

Newt mourait d'envie de creuser un peu le sujet (« TU AS RENCONTRÉ MICK JAGGER ET TU ME LE DIS QUE MAINTENANT ?! »), mais sa cervelle pulsait et rebondissait contre les parois de son crâne comme un vieux ballon de basket crevé, et il avait la bouche pâteuse et un effroyable goût amer sur la langue.

Alors, au lieu de réagir comme une groupie, il se contenta de grogner de frustration, de se rallonger sur le canapé et de mettre un bras devant ses yeux.

« Moi, j'ai passé une soirée…longue, frustrante, transpirante, mais intéressante. J'ai beaucoup traîné avec Teresa et Alby. Il y avait une fontaine de champagne sûrement empoisonnée, la musique était nulle, la piscine était tellement bondée qu'on ne pouvait pas y nager, mais la bouffe était plutôt bonne. Et j'ai même pu assister en première loge aux dédoublements de personnalité de Thomas.

\- Ah ouais ? Demanda Minho, surpris, les bras reposant sur le dossier du canapé. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Bah, il a encore essayé de me draguer. Encore et encore. Mais au bout d'un moment, il a lâché le morceau et il s'est transformé en gros branleur. T'aurais vu sa tronche. Et plus tard, il est parti dans la fontaine et il s'est mis à hurler des trucs, on aurait dit qu'il avait perdu la boule. Et puis, juste après, il était de retour à la normale. Comme si rien n'était arrivé. C'était dingue, j'avais jamais rien vu de tel. »

Minho secoua la tête en souriant et tapota le bras de Newt.

« Bon au moins tu t'es bien amusé et il a fini par te foutre la paix. Tu me le dis s'il t'embête encore, d'accord ? »

Newt hocha la tête un peu de mauvaise grâce, mais son geste suffit à effacer la légère inquiétude qui apparaissait sur le visage de Minho.

« Cool. Allez viens, vu que tu te sens mal, on n'a qu'à fumer un peu avant de manger ? T'as cours à dans combien de temps ?

\- Dans environ deux heures, répondit Newt en faisant la moue. »

Pourquoi faisait-il des études supérieures, déjà ? Qui avait dit que c'était une bonne idée ? Avec un soupir, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et s'enterra dans la pile de coussins du canapé.

« Parfait, sourit Minho en se levant pour aller chercher son bang, tandis que Newt grognait lamentablement de douleur. »

-X-

« C'est marrant, on pourrait penser que tu serais plus sérieux dans tes études, fit remarquer Minho d'une voix rauque en passant le fumoir en verre à Newt. T'as dû te mettre une merde financière pas possible pour payer cette fac. »

Bordel, il manquait vraiment de tact, quand il le voulait, le Maki.

« C'est Janson qui paie tout, pas moi, donc je ne perds rien, expliqua Newt en collant ses lèvres contre l'embout en verre et en allument le briquet. Et puis je _suis_ sérieux. J'ai séché que quelques cours. Et j'étais pas dans mon assiette aujourd'hui, mais demain, j'y retournerai en pleine forme.

\- C'est qui, Janson ?

\- Mon père, répondit le blond, la bouche pleine de fumée.

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelles Janson ?

\- Pourquoi tu poses autant de questions ? Le rabroua Newt sur le même ton. »

Il grimaça en sentant sa gorge le picoter et sa vision se troubler. Puis, il se mit soudain à tousser en laissant échapper de grandes bouffées de fumée.

« Hé, tu peux aller chercher mon portable, please ? »

Minho hocha la tête, les yeux rouges et les paupières tombantes, et il se leva du canapé. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Newt, et le blondinet sourit d'un air amusé en observant ses mouvements plus lents qu'à l'accoutumée. Peut-être avait-il enfin trouvé le moyen de canaliser la boule d'énergie qu'il était.

Il revint un instant plus tard avec le portable en question.

« Merci, Min', t'es le meilleur, dit Newt d'une voix absente en allumant l'écran. »

Oh !

Un message de Teresa !

 ** _SMS de Teresa à Newt :_**

 _13h34. Pique-nique aujourd'hui à 16h. Porte du bleu :)_

« Porte du bleu, répéta Newt en arquant un sourcil. Ces gens sont vraiment autoritaires quand ils s'y mettent.

\- Tous les gens qui naissent dans la fortune sont autoritaires, sourit Minho.

\- Bah je savais déjà que tu l'étais.

\- Né dans la fortune, ouais. Autoritaire, j'essaie de pas trop l'être, répondit l'autre avec un clin d'oeil. Tu devrais y aller. C'est cool les pique-niques.

\- J'y vais si tu viens avec moi.

\- Je dois aller à l'aviron. »

La mâchoire de Newt tomba presque au sol. Il se tourna vers son ami, l'air outragé.

« Pffff, excuse bidon…

\- C'est pas une excuse bidon, gloussa Minho en étirant ses jambes.

\- Mais je leur ai déjà promis que tu viendrai. Ça se fait pas de refuser une invitation comme ça.

\- Je viendrais la prochaine fois, promis, jura le Coréen entre deux gloussements, avant de se lever et d'ébouriffer les cheveux en bataille de Newt.

\- T'as pas intérêt à jouer de ce satané pian-… »

Mais Newt fut coupé par la douce mélodie de _A Thousand Mile_.

« Je vais faire exploser ce truc, grommela-t-il en s'affalant dans le canapé. »

Mais un sourire imperceptible étira la commissure de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les notes cristallines commençaient à apaiser doucement son mal de crâne.

-X-

Lorsque Newt se rendit en cours ce jour-là, comme le garçon sérieux et assidu qu'il était (il avait réussi à résister au démon Minho Kimiura qui l'avait supplié de rester pour jouer à la Playstation avec lui), il entendit à plusieurs reprises le nom de Teresa parmi les bribes de conversations qui l'entouraient dans l'amphi.

« J'ai vu Teresa Agnès aujourd'hui !

\- Teresa m'a invitée à une fête !

\- Tu savais que Teresa a demandé à ses amis de jeter Edward Gilbert dans le lac ?

\- On m'a dit que Teresa avait racheté une part de l'école pour la codiriger avec son père.

\- Queenie m'a dit que Teresa Agnès avait menacé d'employer un tueur à gage parce qu'un type l'avait doublé dans la file d'attente ! »

Et ça continuait ainsi. Les murmures s'élevaient dans l'amphithéâtre, tous plus outrageants les uns que les autres.

Mais la dernière remarque scandalisa tellement Newt qu'il se décida à intervenir pour faire taire ces groupies sans cervelles.

« Vous êtes cons ou quoi ? Lâcha-t-il à un groupe de filles. Teresa ne dirait jamais ça. Arrêtez de répandre ces rumeurs merdiques. »

Pour toute réponse, il ne reçut que des regards vides et incompréhensifs avant qu'elles ne reprennent leurs stupides commérages.

La journée ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos.

Certes, Newt devait vraiment essayer d'arrêter d'écouter les conversations qui ne le regardaient pas, et il ne devrait pas prendre tout ça trop à coeur, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir énervé par toutes ces sornettes et ces ragots qui tournaient autour de Teresa. Mais il était aussi intrigué.

Parce que, même s'il s'entendait bien avec la jeune fille et qu'il l'appréciait de plus en plus, il était encore _loin_ de bien la connaître. Et Newt n'était pas du genre naïf. Il y avait en tout être humain une part d'ombre qui sommeillait et qui n'attendait que le premier obstacle pour se réveiller.

Il était par exemple tout à fait possible que Teresa ait décidé d'embaucher un tueur à gage parce qu'on l'avait doublée dans la file d'attente. Ça semblait tordu et exagéré, mais on ne savait jamais de quoi étaient capables les gens.

-X-

« Je vais à l'aviron ! Cria Minho au moment où Newt passa le seuil de leur appartement. »

Le blondinet était lessivé, et son cerveau protestait furieusement dans son crâne, bourré d'un surplus de noms de dramaturges et d'informations sur le théâtre français. Pourquoi ne se contentaient-ils pas de la biographie et des oeuvres de Shakespeare ? C'était le seul qui comptait vraiment après tout, non ?

… Bordel, pourquoi avait-il choisi d'étudier l'art appliqué, déjà ?

« C'est ça, vas te muscler un peu les biceps, t'es un peu trop maigrichon à mon goût, marmonna-t-il en laissant tomber son sac au sol et en se débarrassant de ses converses.

\- Amuse-toi bien à ton pique-nique, continua Minho en riant. Et bonne chance avec Thomas. Et envoie-moi un message s'il fait le con avec toi, ajouta-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Arrête de faire des histoires et sauve-toi.

\- Mais je suis sérieux. Envoie-moi un message s'il y a un problème. Promis ?

\- Tu vas y aller à la fin ?

\- Promis ? »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel et poussa littéralement Minho jusqu'à la sortie avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

« C'EST PROMIS ! Cria-t-il à travers le bois épais. »

Il entendit Minho marmonner « T'as intérêt » avant que le bruit de ses pas ne s'éloigne.

Bon. Maintenant, c'était Newt VS Pique-nique.

Mais avant toute chose : la tenue.

Avec un sourire mutin, le blond se dirigea dans la chambre de Minho pour dévaliser dans sa garde-robe.

-X-

Après avoir _enfin_ trouvé la tenue parfaite (chemise bleue, jean moulant gris et baskets blanches), Newt consulta à nouveau son portable pour découvrir un nouveau message de Teresa.

 ** _SMS de Teresa à Newt :_**

 _15h57. On se retrouve chez nous. Et n'apporte rien sauf tes fesses !_

Le blond réprima un sourire amusé et quitta son appartement en gardant dans un coin de son esprit de faire ses devoirs en rentrant ce soir.

Il refit le même trajet que lors de ce fameux premier repas et gravit l'escalier en colimaçon de la tour jusqu'à arriver devant la porte en chêne entrouverte.

« Je suis là, les gars, la fête peut enfin commencer ! S'exclama-t-il en poussant la porte. »

Teresa se tenait près de la fenêtre, vêtue d'une veste en jean par-dessus un petite robe bleue marine et de converses blanches. Elle avait noué ses longs cheveux noirs en un chignon ébouriffé dont quelques mèches soyeuses s'échappaient. Le côté droit de son visage était irradié par les rayons du soleil traversant la fenêtre, nimbant sa tête d'une auréole aveuglante. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Elle écrivit rapidement un message sur son iPhone 9 et leva finalement les yeux vers Newt avec un sourire éclatant.

« Salut, Newt ! S'exclama-t-elle, l'air sincèrement enjoué. »

Newt lui rendit son sourire. Un ange, c'était le terme. Minho était le dragon, Teresa l'ange. Et Alby…Alby était un serpent. Mais pas le genre de serpent à s'enrouler autour de la gorge de ses victimes dans leur sommeil pour les étrangler sans qu'elles ne puissent se défendre. Il était le genre de serpent à se dorer la pilule au soleil, à parcourir paresseusement les allées de jardin et à vous scruter avec curiosité, caché entre les herbes hautes… Et si on considérait que l'ange était amoureuse du serpent, le tout constituait un scénario très intéressant.

En parlant du serpent, Alba se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce et faisait face au miroir posé au-dessus de la cheminée. Il réajustait soigneusement sa chemise, le visage grave et le front plissé par la concentration. Sincèrement, ce type devrait poser un magasine de mode.

« Salut, mon pote, fit-il en souriant à Newt à travers le miroir. Contant que t'aies pu venir. »

Il ne semblait pas _excité_ à proprement parler. Il ne l'était jamais, en fait, mais son ton chaleureux et apaisant et la candeur qui transparaissait dans sa voix arrachèrent un sourire à Newt.

« Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser, et il y aura du monde, ajouta Teresa en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Newt. Bon, on y va ? Alby, chéri, tu es prêt ?

\- Je suis vraiment mal habillé, aujourd'hui, marmonna Alby d'un ton dépité en mettant son Fedora. »

Teresa sourit tendrement et se dirigea immédiatement vers lui. Elle se colla à son dos et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux à travers le miroir et le sourire de Teresa s'agrandit tandis qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour poser son menton sur l'épaule du garçon.

« Je te trouve parfait, chéri. »

Elle déposa un baiser volatile dans le creux de son cou, sous le regard attendri de Newt. Le blond n'était pas niais comme une guimauve, ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais, mais même le coeur le plus froid et le plus dur serait obligé d'avouer que Teresa et Alby étaient vraiment adorables ensemble.

« Allez, on est partis, les gars, sourit Newt en les laissant passer devant avant de les suivre de près en se réjouissant secrètement de ne pas avoir encore vu Thomas Murphy.

-X-

Il aurait dû se douter qu'un pique-nique avec Teresa et Alby ne se composerait pas simplement d'une couverture posée au sol et d'un panier garni de denrées. Non, en fait, ils étaient plus branchés « _tables de bistro blanches et nappes à carreaux rouges avec vin, chocolats et violons_ ».

« Sérieusement ? C'est ça que vous appelez un pique-nique ? Laissa-t-il échapper. »

L'ébahissement se lisait dans ses iris sombres.

« Oui, répondit Teresa, l'air perplexe. Comment t'appelles ça, toi ?

\- Un cinq étoile sur herbe. »

Teresa éclata de rire.

« Et t'as même amené un piano ? S'exclama à nouveau le blond en apercevant la surface noire réfléchissante d'un magnifique piano à queue. T'as sérieusement fait livré un piano à ton pique-nique ?

\- Un pique-nique sans piano n'est pas un vrai pique-nique, rit Teresa.

\- Tu sais en jouer ? Demanda doucement Alby avec un sourire.

\- Pas du tout. Minho a essayé de m'apprendre, mais ça n'a pas donné grand chose.

\- Et tu sais chanter ? Alby a suivi un formation classique en chant, dit Teresa.

\- C'est vrai ? S'intrigua Newt. C'est génial ! J'ai toujours voulu savoir chanter.

\- Teresa aime beaucoup chanter aussi, fit Alby en regardant sa petite amie avec affection.

\- Oui, dans la douche de temps en temps, quand je suis seule, ricana la jolie brune. Tu veux boire quelque chose Newt ? Vas-y, assieds-toi. »

Newt s'exécuta en contemplant les alentours avec curiosité. Le pique-nique se déroulait dans une jolie clairière bordée d'arbres et donnant sur un immense lac miroitant aux rayons du soleil éclatant. L'herbe était verte et douce, des fleurs sauvages parsemaient le sol, des saules pleureurs se balançaient paresseusement au gré du vent, du lierre grimpait sur les troncs, et le bruit apaisant de l'eau léchant la plage de galets se mariait harmonieusement au son mélodieux des violons.

L'endroit parfait pour un mariage. C'était tout simplement sublime. Ils étaient venus avec l'antique Rolls Royce d'Alby pour l'occasion, celle que Newt avait vue lors de son premier jour au campus.

« Tiens, Newt, prends un verre de vin et un cigare, proposa Teresa en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Merci, accepta Newt en souriant chaleureusement au gentleman qui remplissait son verre tandis qu'Alby lui tendait un gros cigare coûtant sûrement plus cher que ses chaussures.»

-X-

Newt ferma les yeux de bien-être en sentant la brise chaude ébouriffer ses cheveux et les doux rayons du soleil caresser sa peau. Il inspira lentement. Les nuances de tabac venaient se mélanger aux fragrances des fleurs et du fromage. C'était décidé : il était vraiment tombé amoureux des sorties et des fêtes qu'organisait Teresa.

Et le code vestimentaire n'avait pas été choisi au hasard. Les divers tons de bleu de leurs vêtements s'harmonisaient parfaitement au vert éclatant de l'herbe et au lac qui brillait de mille feux sous l'astre du jour.

« Vous avez organisé un beau pique-nique, commenta Newt en terminant un autre verre de Pinot Grigio avant de se choisir un autre cigare.

\- À ce qu'il paraît, sourit Alby qui se prélassait dans sa chaise longue et regardait tendrement Teresa jouer du piano.

\- Le groupe que vous aviez invité la dernière fois, ils ne viennent pas ? Demanda innocemment le blond en essayant vainement d'allumer son cigare. »

Il tourna le petit engrenage à plusieurs reprises sans succès, ne récoltant que des petites flammèches. Alby se pencha vers lui et protégea l'extrémité du cigare avec sa main libre jusqu'à ce qu'une flamme apparaisse enfin. Il afficha un sourire narquois.

« Thomas est sur le chemin. Il ne va pas tarder à arriver, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

\- Qui, Thomas ? Jamais entendu parler de lui.

\- On n'a pas invité les autres, par contre. Mais il est encore temps de le faire si tu veux.

\- C'est à vous de voir. C'est votre pique-nique, répondit Newt en haussant les épaules.

\- Non, en fait, on a fait ce pique-nique pour toi. »

Newt fixa Alby sans comprendre.

« Comment ça ?

\- Teresa a décidé d'organiser ce pique-nique en ton honneur. Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? Expliqua doucement Alby en faisant signe au serveur de lui resservir un verre.

\- Non, avoua Newt en sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Tout ça, c'est pour moi ? Les chocolats, le fromage, le vin, les violons, le piano ? Tout a été organisé pour moi ? »

Alby eut un léger sourire.

« On t'avait dit qu'on t'aimait bien, fit-il comme si c'était une raison évidente.

\- Wow, souffla Newt en décroisant les jambes et en défroissant maladroitement sa chemise. Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Merci, chéri. Je crois qu'on est bien partis pour s'entendre, dit-il d'une voix faussement prétentieuse, arrachant un rire à Alby. »

À ce moment précis, le bruit caractéristique d'un puissant moteur vint briser la quiétude du paysage. Alby et Newt se tournèrent tous les deux pour voir une voiture noire brillante aux vitres teintées s'arrêter dans l'herbe. Le chauffeur en sortit, le dos raide et l'air sérieux, et se dirigea consciencieusement vers la portière arrière pour l'ouvrir.

Le visage de Newt se décomposa lorsqu'il aperçut une tignasse de cheveux bruns s'agiter sous la légère brise.

Thomas Murphy, vêtu d'un costume en velours bleu saphir et d'un noeud papillon argenté, sortit de la voiture avec grâce, un bouquet de lys blancs à la main. Son sourire venimeux habituel étirait ses lèvres.

Et il n'était pas seul.

Cinq filles sortirent de la voiture à sa suite.

 _Cinq._

Newt ravala difficilement la boule d'agacement qui lui étreignit la gorge et se rencogna dans sa chaise pliante avant de boire une autre lampée de vin.

« On va bien rigoler, grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Thomas, salua Alby en recrachant un bouffée de tabac.

\- Bonjour à toi, beau gosse, susurra Thomas en lui offrant une fleur de lys. tiens, garde ça près de toi. Les lys rendent les choses meilleures. Je refuse de parler à tous ceux qui n'en auront pas un. »

…bordel de merde.

Newt masque une nouvelle grimace de mépris avec une grande gorgée de vin. La journée s'annonçait très longue.

Il resta assis à la même place, les mains fermement crispées autour de son verre, et attendit l'inévitable pendant que Thomas et Alby discutaient.

« Newt Withman, minauda enfin Thomas d'un ton hypocrite. »

Peut-être qu'il s'était mis en tête de redoubler d'effort pour séduire Newt suite à son échec cuisant de la veille.

Mais contre toute attente, il adressa un dernier sourire à Alby avant de se désintéresser complètement de la conversation.

« Teresa, chérie ! Appela-t-il soudain sans accorder un seul regard de plus à Newt. »

…Il était sérieux, là ?!

Consterné, Newt pivota dans sa chaise pliante, bouche bée, et regarda le brun s'éloigner, suivi de près par son harem. Il se retourna à nouveau vers Alby.

« Il vient de m'ignorer. Ce branleur vient tout bonnement de m'ignorer. »

Alby haussa les épaules.

« Il fait ça, des fois. C'est sûrement mieux comme ça, non ?

\- Bien sûr. Non, bien sûr, tu as raison. Je suis soulagé qu'il ne me parle pas, renchérit le blond en forçant un sourire.

-X-

Thomas avait visiblement décidé de jouer les enfants capricieux, aujourd'hui : il passa tout l'après-midi à ignorer Newt. Il avait donné des fleurs de lys à tous les invités et même aux serveurs, mais pas au blond.

Même lorsque Net lui balança un commentaire désobligeant, il ne reçut qu'une indifférence totale. Thomas préférait soit regarder son portable, soit siroter son vin, soit enfouir son visage dans le cou d'une des filles qui l'accompagnaient.

Alors, excédé, Newt envoya un message à Minho.

 ** _SMS de Newtie à Sushi :_**

 _18h40. CET ENCULÉ FAIT COMME SI JE N'EXISTAIT PAS. IL M'IGNORE !_

Aussitôt, son portable vibra pour signaler la réponse.

 ** _SMS de Sushi à Newtie :_**

 _18h41. Félicitation ! Mission accomplie ! Amuse-toi bien Newtie x_

Mais eu lieu de se sentir rassuré et même d'en rire, Newt sentit une nouvelle vague de colère le traverser.

Pourtant, Minho avait raison. Il aurait dû se réjouir d'être ignoré par l'être humain le plus répulsif de tout la planète.

Alors, tout en se goinfrant de chocolat, le jeune homme se leva et rejoignit le piano où Teresa jouait toujours, son lys posé sur ses genoux. Alby était assis à côté d'elle, et Thomas et son groupe de filles entouraient le duo.

« Vous devriez les essayer. Elles sont charmantes, fit Thomas en caressant les filles sous le menton, les faisant glousser. »

Net lui lança un regard outré. Il n'était quand même pas en train de parler de ces filles ?

« On n'est pas intéressés, Thomas. Elles sont tout à toi, répondit Alby avec un petit sourire en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- T'as quand même conscience que ce sont des personnes et non des objets, Murphy ? Elle ne sont pas faites pour être _essayées_ , intervint Newt avec hargne en fixant durement Thomas. »

Le sourire de Thomas se figea, et il afficha une expression blasée, mais il ne prêta pas attention à celui qui avait parlé.

La fille blonde à sa droite tendit le cou pour toiser Newt, clairement mécontente.

« C'est qui, lui ? Demanda-t-elle avec mépris.

\- Personne, lâcha Thomas avant de reporter son regard sur le piano. »

Newt se raidit et sentit la fureur lui picoter le bout des doigts. Il serra les poings et commença à se répéter un mantra lent et calme dans sa tête : « _Je ne vais pas frapper Thomas Murphy. Je ne vais pas frapper Thomas Murphy. Je ne vais pas frapper Thomas Murphy._ »

Il n'en fut pas calmé le moins du monde, mais ça lui permit au moins d'éviter d'attraper les cheveux de Thomas pour lui éclater la tête dans la boue.

Et tout au long de la conversation, Newt se retrouva exclu du groupe. De temps en temps, Teresa lui posait une question polie en lui adressant un sourire avenant. Mais ses réponses étaient souvent interrompues par Thomas qui voulait attirer l'attention de tout le monde avec ses commentaires superficiels et ridicules.

« Où est Cleopatrick ? Demanda soudain Newt en fusillant le brun du regard. »

Thomas sirota son vin et regarda distraitement les nuages qui s'amoncelaient autour de leur tête.

« Teresa lui a trouvé un foyer, répondit Alby avec enthousiasme. Et il a même pu garder son nom.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda soudain Thomas, l'air sincèrement réjoui.

\- Ouais, ils ont adoré !

\- Je hais le monde entier, marmonna Newt sans prendre la peine d'approfondir la discussion. »

Et la conversation se poursuivit ainsi. Thomas leur expliqua que les colliers étaient devenus « son nouveau truc » et il montra à plusieurs reprises celui qu'il portait sous sa veste.

« Mon père en a toute une collection dont j'ignorais l'existence, expliqua-t-il en glissant la pointe de la flèche pourvue de plumes sous sa chemise. Mais maintenant, ils sont à moi.

\- Des' est revenu ? Demanda soudain Alby. »

Le sourire de Thomas fondit alors comme neige. Pendant un instant, il fixa Alby, les yeux étrangement vides, le visage crispé et déçu de cette éternelle arrogance agaçante. Mais ses yeux papillonnèrent et il détourna le regard, la mâchoire serrée.

« Oui. »

La réponse, sèche et concise, semblait renfermer un amas de mystères et de non-dits pesants.

Cela vivifia la curiosité de Newt, et il fixa le visage de Thomas, cette fois sans une once d'animosité. Le brun se mordit brièvement la lèvre. Cette fois, il eut plus de difficulté à recouvrer son habituel charme surdoué et son éternelle expression faussement enjouée.

Teresa le regardait attentivement aussi.

« Tu veux chanter un peu, Thomas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, et Newt fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'elle voulait probablement changer de sujet. »

Savaient-ils ce qui se passait dans la famille de Thomas ? Que savaient-ils exactement de la vie du brun ? Minho avait dit que Desmond était un homme très instable psychologiquement, imprévisible et parfois même violent. Mais l'éclat d'acier qui avait brillé dans les yeux de Thomas à la mention de son père suggérait qu'il y avait autre chose qui se cachait sous cette affaire. Quelque chose de plus profond, de plus grave.

« Non merci. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, les amis, murmura Thomas d'un ton monocorde, le visage tendu, avant de s'éloigner, le groupe de filles dans son sillage.

-X-

Thomas les rejoignit un peu plus tard et semblait avoir retrouver son comportement habituel. Il se pavanait sur la pelouse avec grâce et élégance, lâchait des mauvaises blagues et faisait des remarques étranges. La très légère curiosité, voire compassion, que Newt avait ressenti pour lui un peu plus tôt s'évapora complètement, et l'agacement et le mépris revinrent en force.

Et évidemment, c'est à ce moment précis que Thomas décida d'aborder le blond. Enfin, il le fit par l'intermédiaire de Teresa, comme le connard fini qu'il était.

« Teresa, chérie, ronronna le brun d'un ton mielleux et sournois. Tu n'aurais pas des cigarettes au herbes jazz ? »

Non mais c'était quoi cette question ?

« Pas sur moi, non. Désolée, Tom. »

Thomas pinça les lèvres, les yeux toujours rivés sur Teresa. Sous sa chemise, ses muscles se contractèrent de contrariété.

« Et _lui_ ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Newt. »

Wow.

« Newt, tu aurais de la beuh ? Demanda Teresa en se tournant vers le concerné.

\- Non, persifla Newt d'un ton irrité. »

Les sourcils de Thomas se froncèrent.

« Et des pilules, ou un truc du genre ? Est-ce qu'il en a ? Demanda-t-il à Teresa à qui on avait apparemment attribué le rôle d'intermédiaire.

La jeune fille tourna à nouveau son regard vers Newt.

« Est-ce que tu as des pilules ou-… »

Newt sourit avec impatience et posa une main délicate mais ferme sur l'épaule de la brune.

« Je l'ai entendu, ne t'en fais pas, la coupa-t-il, et Teresa acquiesça tandis que Thomas regardait le jeune fille avec espoir. Et non, je suis à cours de stupéfiants. Et puis, même si j'en avais, je ne m'amuserais pas à en donner à n'importe qui. »

Thomas se renfrogna et descendit son verre de vin d'une traite.

« Bon, soupira-t-il en s'humectant les lèvres. Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

\- Déjà ? Je pensais que tu nous chanterais quelque chose au coucher du soleil, protesta Teresa, le visage rembruni.

\- Je pensais que ce serait toi qui chanterait, répliqua Thomas en tapotant son index sur le nez de la jeune fille. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas entendu ton falsetto de professionnel.

\- Je t'attendais pour le faire, sourit Teresa avec un clin d'oeil moqueur.

\- Je suis désolé, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, répondit simplement Thomas en posant une main dans la nuque de la brune. Envoie-moi un message quand tu seras rentrée. »

Sur ce, il pressa un chaste baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille et tourna les talons. La lumière étincelante du soleil se reflétait dans le velours de sa veste.

« Je pense que je vais partir aussi. J'ai des devoirs à terminer, lâcha Newt en consultant sa montre. »

Sans perdre un seul instant, Thomas rebroussa chemin et revint auprès d'eux.

« Tu sais quoi, Tee', finalement, je vais rester. Les filles s'amusent bien. »

Oh putain de merde.

« Subtil, marmonna Newt en lui lançant un regard noir, et Thomas le gratifia dun sourire éclatant en retour. »

Teresa secoua la tête en oscillant son regard entre les deux garçons.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? Demanda Alby en arrivant auprès du trio.

\- Ouaip. J'ai des devoirs pour demain…

\- Tu ne peux pas embaucher quelqu'un pour les faire à ta place ? Juste pour ce soir ?

\- Euh…

\- Alby, arrête de vouloir le corrompre comme ça, le réprimanda Teresa d'un ton malicieux. Il a le courage de faire ses devoirs lui-même, on ne va lui enlever ça.

\- Ouais…bon allez, les gars, ce fut un plaisir, sourit Newt en serrant la main d'Alby et en faisant la bise à Teresa. »

Thomas ne lui prêta aucune attention, soudain captivé par le spectacle que lui offraient ses chaussures.

« Demain, dit Teresa avant que Newt ne s'en aille, on prend le thé à 15h chez moi. T'es le bienvenu. Je t'enverrai un rappel par message. »

\- Ça marche. À demain alors, les gars, acquiesça Newt avant de commencer à marcher en direction de la route en sortant son portable pour appeler Minho.

\- Oh, attends, Newt, je vais te ramener chez toi, le rappela Alby en le rejoignant.

\- Oh, fit le blond, surpris. Tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Ça me fait plaisir. Comme ça, on pourra discuter un peu. »

Newt lâcha un rire et remis son portable dans sa poche.

« Comme tu veux, alors. Merci. »

Le visage d'Alby s'illumina et il fit signe au blond de monter dans sa voiture.

* * *

 _Bon voilà, peut-être que vous aurez le sentiment que la relation Newtmas n' **évolue pas** trop pour l'instant, et je m'en **excuse** , mais c'est **voulu**. Il y aura d'ailleurs quelque chose de plus intéressant entre eux dans le chapitre **8** , qui arrivera la **semaine prochaine**. Les moments Newtmas vont se multiplier à mesure que l'histoire progresse._

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu** et rendez-vous dans une semaine!_

 ** _Lots of love!_**


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Hola** la gente ! *-*_

 _Voilà enfin le **chapitre 8** !_

 _Je voulais vous **remercier du fond de mon petit coeur** pour la réception du précédent. **Merci** **encore** de continuer à lire cette histoire !_

 _Naws-you : Contente que les interactions **Minho/Newt** te plaisent autant :D Je prends vraiment plaisir à les écrire :3 Et je pense qu'on a tous envie de participer à un pique-nique 5 étoiles au moins une fois dans notre vie hihihihi (Newt ne réalise pas la chance qu'il a...:P). **Merci** pour ta review, et bonne lecture pour la suite ;)_

 _Hippo-eis : Bonjour toi, **bienvenue** dans Forever young ;D **Merci** beaucoup pour ta petite review, elle m'a vraiment réchauffé le coeur ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances :3_

 _ **ENJOY**!_

* * *

Le jour suivant, après avoir été durement réveillé par l'interprétation magnifique de Minho du _Scherzo No.2 Opus 31_ de Chopin, Newt assista à tous ses cours comme un étudiant modèle et réussit à prendre des notes sans dessiner une seule fois dans la marge de ses feuilles de classeur.

Il était si fier de lui sur le chemin du retour qu'il prit la décision d'inviter Minho à boire du scotch et à manger des pains au chocolat. Mais sa motivation s'évanouit nette lorsque son portable sonna. _La Marche Impériale_ résonna à ses oreilles, et il se raidit.

Sa mère.

Putain.

Bon. Il avait deux options: soit il ignorait l'appel et remettait son portable dans sa poche…soit il se décidait à répondre. En serrant les dents, il choisit la deuxième option et décrocha.

« Salut maman ! Lança-t-il avec une joie feinte tandis qu'il ouvrait le porte de son appartement d'un coup d'épaule.

\- Newt, dit-elle d'une voix étrangement basse. »

Putain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt en s'efforçant de rester calme. »

Minho était à assis à son piano, un cigare à la main, et regardait distraitement la télé. Newt le salua d'un signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur son portable.

« Oh…rien. C'est juste que… »

Il y eut une pause à l'autre bout du fil, et Newt entendit une inspiration brusque, suivie d'un sanglot.

« Tu me manques, mon chéri. »

Bordel.

« Maman. Maman, est-ce que t'es avec les filles ? Où es-tu ?

\- Je suis sortie. J'ai besoin d'être seule en ce moment.

\- Où sont les filles ? Elles sont toutes seules ?

\- Elles vont bien, Newt. Tu me manques…

\- MAMAN. Effy et Lottie n'ont que QUATRE ANS, et Maxine et Gigi ne sont pas assez grandes pour veiller sur elle. Rentre. Tout de suite. Tu ne peux pas les laisser toutes seules comme ça. Elles sont trop petites.

\- J'en ai pas envie, répondit-elle en pleurant, et Newt se pinça l'arête du nez en inspirant doucement pour garder son calme.

\- Il n'est pas question de ce que tu veux. Tu es leur mère. Tu es censé t'occuper d'elles. Elles ont besoin de toi. Tu assumais tellement bien ton rôle avant que Janson ne parte. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Ne les abandonne pas à ton tour, tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

Sa mère ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle reniflait et tentait de contrôler ses sanglots. Finalement, après une profonde inspiration, elle se décida à répondre :

« Tu as raison, chéri…tu as toujours été mature pour ton âge.

\- Je suis bien obligé de l'être, marmonna Newt entre ses dents. Maintenant, rentre, d'accord ? S'il-te-plaît.

\- Je vais le faire. Je vais bien m'occuper d'elles, Newt. Tu verras, tu seras fier de moi.

\- Rends-toi plutôt fière de toi-même, dit-il en essayant du mieux possible de contenir la colère et la tristesse qui bouillonnaient en lui. »

Minho leva les yeux vers lui, les sourcil froncés, mais le blond l'ignora pour le moment et se dirigea vers une des porte-fenêtres du salon. Il fit courir son regard à l'extérieur. Les immenses aires de pelouse tondue à la perfection qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux grouillaient d'étudiants qui profitaient du soleil et faisaient leurs devoirs à l'air libre. Il constata distraitement qu'il se trouvait à l'endroit exact à Alby lui avait vomi dessus.

« Je le ferai. J'te manque, mon bébé ? Demanda-t-elle après une pause. »

Newt ferma les yeux.

« Oui, maman. Maintenant, rentre, s'il-te-plaît. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. On reste en contact. »

Et le ligne se coupa.

« Bordel de merde, marmonna-t-il en posant son portable sur le comptoir avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

\- C'était ta mère ? Demanda Minho, surpris, en fixant le blond depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Ouais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas de son côté ?

\- Tout. »

Minho le sonda du regard en silence, attendant patiemment la suite. Newt leva les yeux au ciel et s'expliqua :

« Elle n'est pas bien depuis que Janson est parti il y a quatre ans. Des fois, elle s'en va, comme ça, et elle nous oublie nous, ses propres enfants. Elle passe ses journées à pleurer et à s'accrocher aux mauvaises personnes. C'était moi qui m'occupait de tout le monde quand j'étais encore à la maison, ajouta-t-il avec amertume, et il pria pour que Minho ne demande pas plus de détails. »

Heureusement, il ne le fit pas.

« Putain. C'est chaud mon pote. Je suis désolé.

\- C'est comme ça, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules. Bon t'as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Parce qu'on est invité à prendre le thé cette aprèm. »

Le visage de Minho s'illumina d'un large sourire.

« D'accord.

\- D'accord ? Pas d'excuse ? Pas de club d'aviron ? Tu vas vraiment venir avec moi ?

\- Ouais. J'ai abandonné hier. Je me faisais chier à mourir. Alors allons prendre ce putain de thé ! »

Il bondit de son tabouret et fonça dans sa chambre avec un grand cri de joie.

Newt sourit. Finalement, peut-être que la journée n'allait pas être si horrible que ça.

-X-

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Teresa, les deux garçons étaient vêtues de vêtements étrangement assortis. Chose qu'ils n'avaient remarqué qu'en arrivant à la tour, bien sûr. (« Minho Kimiura, tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner directement à la maison pour te changer. Mon pull est assorti à ton pantalon, ce n'est PAS acceptable. » « Nos chemises aussi sont assorties. » « MIN' ! Je sais que tu m'as copié dessus ! »). Ce petit malentendu avait sérieusement énervé Newt.

Heureusement, Minho était incapable de ressentir ce genre d'émotion négative.

« Toc toc ! Appela joyeusement l'Asiatique en arrivant à la porte en chêne. »

Il était l'incarnation-même de l'anti-timidité.

« Tu sais que c'est malpoli de faire ça, le sermonna Newt. Tu aurais dû me laisser faire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que _je_ les connais.

\- Je les connais aussi !

\- Pas aussi bien que moi !

\- Bah, moi je les connais depuis plu longtemps.

\- C'est pas comme ça que ça marche… Vous, les riches, vous vous connaissez tous et vous êtes tous de la même famille ! C'est limite de l'inceste ! »

Une voix les interrompit alors.

« Entrez ! Fit Alby, et en lançant un dernier regard noir vers Minho, Newt ouvrit la porte et entra dans le salon. »

La pièce était plus splendide que jamais. Sur la longue table en bois reposait de la vaisselle en porcelaine de style Victorien qui étincelait aux rayons du soleil traversant les fenêtres. Des roses et des hortensias sublimaient l'ambiance et décoraient la table, plongées dans de beaux vases en verre. Des crumpets, les scones et des biscuits s'empilaient sur d'élégants plateaux dorés. Une légère brise s'infiltrait doucement par les fenêtres ouvertes, faisant onduler les rideaux en satin marron, et Newt regretta presque de ne pas avoir amené la piano de Minho pour parfaire le tableau.

« Tu t'es surpassée en fois encore, Teresa, salut le blond, et la jeune fille esquissa un sourire, assise à l'extrémité de la table.

\- Salut Newt, lança-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Les gars, je vous présente…commença Newt.

\- Heeey, salut les tourtereaux ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! S'exclama Minho en serrant la main d'Alby et en faisant la bise à Teresa qui semblait totalement réjouie.

\- Minho, c'est bon de te voir ! Comment va ton père ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Il va très bien, sourit le Coréen en s'installant à côté de la jeune fille. Passe le voir quand tu veux. Il est souvent au studio en ce moment.

\- Oui, je sais ! Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas discuté, répondit-elle d'un accent horriblement chic, et Newt se demanda si elle avais appris à lire dans un manuel de savoir-vivre. »

Tout le contraire de Minho, avec sa grosse Rolex, son langage grossier et son air constamment sincère et enjoué.

« Ouais, il t'aime bien, alors ça lui ferait plaisir de te voir. Et Benjamin aussi, peut venir !

\- Bonne idée, tiens ! Père ne voit plus personne depuis des lustres, il passe énormément de temps sur son travail. Il adorerait revoir Saeki. »

Mon dieu.

« Je te l'avais dit qu'elle n'était amie qu'avec des gens de la quarantaine, fit Alby à Newt d'un ton moqueur en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. »

Newt scrutait le duo qui discutait avec entrain, complètement déconnecté des autres.

« Maintenant je te crois sur parole, railla le blond en haussant les sourcils. Bon, alors. Thé ? »

Il s'assit à côté de Minho et tendit immédiatement sa tasse à Teresa en battant des cils.

La jeune fille sourit et remplit aussitôt sa tasse avec la théière chinoise.

« Merci, murmura le blond avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres pour en prendre une grande gorgée. »

Il ouvrit soudain des yeux ronds de hiboux et manqua de laisser tomber la précieuse porcelaine.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Bredouilla-t-il en toussant bruyamment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Teresa, alarmée.

\- C'est du whisky ? S'exclama Newt en agrippant dramatiquement sa gorge. »

Alby se retint visiblement d'éclater de rire.

« Mais, non, Newt, ce n'est pas du whisky. C'est du Darjeeling et du scotch. »

Oh, évidemment.

« T'es sûr qu'il y a du Darjeeling ? »

Teresa se tourna vers Alby qui haussa les épaules.

« J'en ai mis un peu, je crois.

\- Tu _crois_?

\- Putain c'est délicieux ! S'extasia Minho en descendant sa tasse comme si c'était de l'eau. »

Newt le dévisagea, interloqué. Sa gorge le brûlait toujours.

« On n'est pas tous sortis d'un utérus avec une bouteille de whisky à la main, lui lança-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

\- Sacré descente, commenta Alby en souriant avant d'offrir un cigare au Coréen.

\- Oh, génial ! C'est un Black Petite Lancero ? S'enquit Minho en reniflant le gros cylindre à ses narines.

\- C'est ça. Mes préférés. Surtout en août, ajouta Alby.

\- Santé mon pote, s'esclaffa Minho en levant sa tasse. »

Les porcelaines tintèrent en se rencontrant. Newt, de son côté, dévisageait les autres du regard, et plus particulièrement son colocataire qui buvait, mangeait et discutait avec son enthousiasme habituel. Comment Minho arrivait-il à sympathiser avec chaque personne qui se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui ? Et putain, c'était quoi un _Black Petite Lancero_ au juste ?

« Ta capacité à te socialiser avec tout et n'importe quoi m'étonnera toujours, Min'. Ça relève du miracle à ce stade, chuchota le blond à l'oreille de son ami qui s'emparait d'une poignée de pains au lait. »

L'Asiatique haussa les épaules et prit une cuillère en argent pour étaler de la confiture sur les petits pains. Il lui jeta un regard amusé et répondit avec un clin d'oeil :

« Bah, mon pote, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, et ça me touche beaucoup venant de toi. »

Newt était sur le point de le rembarrer pour s'assurer qu'il ne prenne pas la grosse tête (ce sale gosse, nan mais oh !), lorsque Minho se concentra sur un point juste derrière l'épaule du blond.

« Thomas, salut mon pote ! S'exclama l'Asiatique en se levant de suite pour se diriger à grandes enjambées vers le nouveau venu. »

Newt se retourna juste à temps pour voir Thomas se faufiler dans la pièce. Un collier amérindien assez imposant en forme d'attrape-rêve ornait sa chemise légèrement entrouverte.

Et, oh, quelle surprise, il avait encore amené des invités, cette fois un beau garçon et une jolie fille.

Charmant.

« Minho Kimiura, susurra Thomas de sa voix de velours en serrant la main de Minho. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Pas aussi bien que toi, ç ce que je vois. Qui sont tes invités ?

\- Oh. Voici Roxy et Lullaby. »

Lullaby ? Est-ce que ce nom existait vraiment ? Si oui, il devrait figurer sur la liste des prénoms interdits par la loi…

« Lequel est Lullaby ? S'enquit Newt en observant les deux invités qui entouraient Thomas qu'ils fixaient comme s'il était leur Dieu. »

Mais apparemment, Thomas était toujours décidé à ignorer l'existence du blond.

« Allons nous asseoir et profitons de ce thé, mes chéris, sourit Thomas en invitant Roxy et Lullaby à passer devant lui. »

La fille était éblouissante, avec ses cheveux bleu pastel, lisses et soyeux, qui contrastaient avec sa robe immaculée. Le garçon, quant à lui, était très séduisant. Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés retombaient sur son front, devant ses yeux lavande (bonjour les lentilles) et il portait des vêtements débraillés, mais d'une façon étrangement classe et artistique.

« Comment vas-tu, Thomas ? Demanda Teresa, et bien son ton soit détendu, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur prudente. »

Newt se redressa et fit mine de se concentrer sur le plateau de crumpets, mais il ouvrit grand les oreilles. La question était assez sincère pour capter son intérêt.

Mais Thomas sourit avec aisance et prit sa serviette de table pour la poser sur ses genoux.

« Très bien. Et toi ?

\- Impeccable.

\- Je suis content de te voir de bonne humeur, commenta Alby, et Newt jeta un regard à Thomas pour analyser sa réaction (qui ne relevait apparemment que de la politesse superficielle).

\- Bah, il est toujours de bonne humeur, non ? Fit jovialement Minho, arrachant un rire à Thomas et un sourire aux autres. »

Et c'est sur cette petite note de gaieté que le thé pas-si-thé-que-ça commença réellement.

-X-

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, le thé fut écourté parce que tout le monde était bourré et parce que Thomas et Minho voulaient jouer au golf.

Le thé alcoolisé avait coulé à flots (Newt était quasi certain qu'Alby avait menti lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il avait mis du Darjeeling dans la théière. C'était du scotch pur et dur, il en aurait mis sa main à couper), et les pâtisseries qui recouvraient la table n'avaient visiblement pas suffi à absorber les effets de l'alcool.

Le thé raffiné, avec la vaisselle en porcelaine et les petits doigts en l'air, s'était donc un peu transformé en zoo. Le front de Newt était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, et il explosa de rire à une blague horrible que Teresa venait de débiter avec une aisance candide. Ils étaient tous les deux collés l'un à l'autre et essayaient tant bien que mal de prendre une photo ensemble, ce qui, pour être honnête, n'était déjà pas le point fort du blond quand il était sobre.

Alby avait l'air aussi ire que les autres. Ses vêtements étaient complètement froissés, et il s'accrochait à Roxy et Lullaby comme s'ils étaient des rampes d'escalier en racontant les synopsis de ses romans préférés.

Et puis, il y avait Minho et Thomas. Minho et Thomas qui s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre chantaient des chansons de bar et dansaient sauvagement autour de la table. Ils brandissaient leur tasse de thé en l'air et faisaient gicler sans s'en apercevoir le liquide ambré sur le parquet.

Et il était à peine 16h30.

« Allons faire du golf ! S'écria soudain Minho d'un ton bourru, tandis que Thomas le secouait comme un prunier en chantant à tue-tête, les joues roses et les yeux brillantes.

\- Du golf ? Putain, je déteste le golf ! Protesta vivement Newt, toujours collé à Teresa. »

Il intercepta le regard de Thomas maintenant posé sur lui. Et son regard n'exprimaient rien de gentil et d'avenant. Connard.

« Au pire, on peut les regarder en buvant du thé ? Proposa Teresa en versant le reste du thé dans sa tasse vide.

\- Ou du vin.

\- Ou les deux, rit Newt.

\- Je suis partant pour le golf, Minho, dit Alby en lâchant les invités de Thomas.

\- Super ! Tonna Thomas en souriant comme un dément. Roxy ! Lullaby ! Vous devez venir aussi. Je vais avoir besoin de soutien moral si je perds…

\- Tu ne perdras pas, bébé, ronronna le garçon tandis que la fille gloussait à côté de lui. Je resterai avec toi mon amour.

\- Je suis entre de bonnes mains, alors, murmura Thomas d'un ton suffisant en les étreignant tous les deux. »

Newt en eut un haut-le-coeur.

« C'est parti ! Cria Minho en sautillant vers la porte. Je vais appeler Jeff pour nous emmener !

\- C'est qui, Jeff ? Demanda Thomas.

\- Mon chauffeur ! Bonne idée ! Approuva Alby. »

Et l'un après l'autre, ils sortirent de la pièce.

-X-

Comme c'était prévisible, cette séance de golf s'annonça aussi ennuyeuse qu'un dimanche matin à la messe.

Trop chiant, trop long et beaucoup trop calme. Newt ne prit même pas la peine d'y prêter attention. Il opta plutôt pour partager une bouteille de vin avec Teresa qui gloussait bêtement et n'arrêtait pas de lui demander s'il voulait grimper aux arbres.

« Il commence à faire nuit, comment-t-il, l'air songeur, en regardant Thomas montrer à son blond comment jouer au golf. »

Comme si c'était dur de swinger un satané bâton.

« C'est vrai. On ne va pas tarder à y aller. Trouver une fête ou un tru du genre, sourit Teresa en sa vautrant dans le kart de golf.

\- J'ai mal aux fesses. Tu veux pas qu'on aille plutôt s'asseoir dans l'herbe ? »

Teresa pouffa de rire et secoua la tête.

« L'herbe, ça tâche, Newt. Vaut mieux rester ici.

 _\- L'herbe ça tâche_ ? Tu voulais grimper dans un putain d'arbre y a même pas une minute.

\- On n'aurait pas été dans l'herbe.

\- Non, on se serait juste frotter sur l'écorce rugueuse comme deux clochards. »

Teresa éclata de rire et se couvrit le visage tandis que Newt s'affalait au sol.

Ils restèrent un moment là, à rire bêtement et à encourager les garçons qui jouaient sur le terrain tout en se passant la bouteille de vin presque vide tandis que le ciel aux couleurs orangées et rougeâtres laissait peu à peu place aux étoiles. Ce n'est que lorsque la lune fut bien haute dans le ciel qu'ils se décidèrent à partir.

« On va où, maintenant ? Demanda Thomas en s'appuyant contre son garçon tandis que la fille lui massait les épaules. »

Elle se déplaça pour glisser une main dans ses cheveux, mais il la repoussa sans un mot en la regardant de travers.

« Un bar ? Proposa Minho en aidant Newt à se relever. »

Ce dernier sourit d'un air mutin et déposa un baiser sur le nez de l'Asiatique avant de détaler comme un lapin en gloussant.

Thomas les sonda brièvement de son regard ambré avant de détourner la tête.

« Allons plutôt à une fête ! Alby, chéri, est-ce que tu sais où on pourrait aller ? Demanda Teresa en enlaçant son petit ami. »

Alby esquissa un sourire et frotta maladroitement le dos de la jeune fille. Ses gestes étaient ralentis et embrouillés par son état d'ébriété.

« Il y a une soirée pas mal au pavillon d'été des Kensington, proposa-t-il en souriant mollement tout en fouillant dans sa poche pour trouver son étui à cigarette.

\- Super ! Roucoula Teresa en frottant son nez contre son cou.

\- Eh bien, allons-y alors ! S'exclama Newt avec enthousiasme. »

Et sur ces mots, il prit les devants de la troupe en levant la bouteille de vin dans les airs tout en chantant du Céline Dion sans une once de honte.

Les effets du scotch alliés à ceux du vin lui avaient complètement faire oublier ses bonnes bonnes résolutions et sa détermination à réviser et à faire consciencieusement ses devoirs. Au diable, il n'avait qu'une vie, il était jeune. Il voulait en profiter. Il se plaindrait et en subirait les conséquences le lendemain.

-X-

Le trajet chez les Kensington fut ponctué d'une rafale de rires et de nouveaux verres d'alcool.

Ils sortirent des bouteilles de rhum, de vodka et de whisky et trinquèrent à l'arrière de la limousine de Minho qui ne cessait de s'esclaffer entre chaque shooter. Alby riait également de bon coeur, mais plus discrètement que Minho. Teresa, quant à elle, gloussait et se trémoussait sur son siège en les bombardant de bouchons de liège.

« LA NUIT EST À NOUS LES AMIS ! Brailla soudain Thomas de sa voix rauque. »

Roxy et Lullaby étaient perchés sur ses genoux et lui versaient du champagne directement dans la boche. Comme un seul homme, tout le monde poussa un cri de joie aux mots du brun—sauf Newt— et Alby resservit une nouvelle tournée.

Et bien que Newt se serait bien passé de l'image dérangeante de Thomas en train d'embrasser Roxy et Lullaby à pleine bouche (d'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas lequel était lequel), il dut admettre qu'il n'était vraiment pas à plaindre : il était assis à l'arrière d'une limousine avec ses trois amis, à boire du champagne et des shooters, en route vers ce qui s'annonçait être une fête mémorable.

Alors il trinqua à la soirée en riant et fit des prises de catch à Minho sur la banquette sous ls regards hilares des autres.

-X-

La propreté était somptueuse.

Les grandes grilles du portail d'entrée étaient ouvertes et laissaient accès au chemin dégagé entouré de deux énormes aires de pelouse fraîchement tondues.

L'immense maison se dressait fièrement au bout de la longue allée de gravier. Elle comptait plusieurs balcons et une magnifique terrasse qui faisait le tour de la bâtisse. Le sol à l'intérieur de la demeure était de marbre et soigneusement poli. Si Newt n'avait pas été ivre, il en aurait eu le souffle coupé.

« PUTAIN C'EST IMMENSE ! Hurla-t-il par-dessus le mugissement de la musique lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. »

Le groupe fut immédiatement accueilli par un jeune homme vêtu d'une tenue en élasthanne qui portait un plateau de shooters rose fluo.

« C'est pas si grand que ça, je trouve, lui répondit Minho sur le même ton, et il prit trois shooters qu'il avala l'un après l'autre à une vitesse époustouflante.

\- Non, bien sûr, railla Newt en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez, venez les gars ! Les encouragea Teresa d'un ton surexcité. »

La joie se lisait sur son visage. Elle attrapa la main d'Alby et, le tirant avec elle, fonça droit dans la foule sans hésiter une seule seconde. En l'espace de quelques secondes, le couple fut complètement happé par une marée de danseurs déguisés en tout genre.

« Je t'avais dit qu'elle était cinglé, rit Minho en rasant les murs, évitant la masse humaine qui trémoussait au rythme de la musique.

\- J'en suis de plus en plus conscient ! D'ailleurs, je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas déjà en train de surfer sur la foule avec eux ! »

Minho secoua la tête en grimaçant.

« Nan, je n'aime pas trop les foules comme ça. On est bien ici. »

Newt en fut sincèrement surpris, mais il acquiesça sans poser de question et se tourna vers les invités qui envahissaient la maison. Son regard s'arrêta sur Thomas — qui avait désormais trois nouvelles conquêtes agrippées à lui — et il dut résister à l'envie de se cacher dans un coin pour espionner le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Échec critique.

Thomas embrassait sans retenue toutes les lèvres qu'il voyait. Sa bouche brillait d'une façon écoeurante aux lumières des projecteurs multicolores. Il titubait un peu, mais d'avaler toutes les boissons à portée de main en riant si fort que Newt se demanda s'il ne ovulait pas être entendu par les Dieux eux-mêmes. De temps en temps, le blondinet entendait des inconnus beugler des « Thomas ! » Perçants tandis que des brassées et des brassées de personnes se pressaient autour de l'intéressé. Ils palpaient le torse et le dos du brun, essayaient de toucher ses cheveux, et Thomas les repoussait à chaque fois. Bizarre. Les inconnus riaient à chacune de ses remarques et dévoraient voracement du regard son sourire charmeur.

C'était franchement écoeurant.

Ces gens l'idolâtraient clairement. Et même si Newt méprisait ce garçon, il comprenait tout l'engouement et toute l'euphorie qu'il suscitait sans bouger le petit doigt. Thomas était vraiment très beau, ça, le blond ne pouvait le nier. Il était doté d'un charme fou, était toujours bien habillé et avait une attitude excentrique qui faisait converger tous les regards sur lui. Et en plus, son QI était plutôt impressionnant.

Mais ces gens ne semblaient pas conscients que Thomas était un être humain comme eux, et non un vulgaire objet qu'ils pouvaient toucher et agripper à bon escient. Ils passaient leurs bras autour de sa taille comme s'il était un accessoire prêt à être malmené.

Mais cela ne semblait pas trop déranger Thomas. Mais si ses yeux n'exprimaient rien de particulier, son visage était toujours affublé d'un sourire et il essayait de satisfaire tout le monde tout en sniffant…de la cocaïne.

Newt plissa les yeux en observant le brun incliner la tête en arrière et inhaler profondément la poudre blanche.

OK

Avec un haussement de sourcils désapprobateur, Newt se tourna à nouveau vers Minho qui vidait le buffet à volonté, et il attrapa le coude du Coréen avant de l'entraîner à l'autre bout de la maison, loin de Thomas Murphy.

-X-

Encore un soir de débauche et de perdition.

Dispersés dans la pièce, les corps en sueur se déhanchaient, tourbillonnaient, dansaient, sautaient, virevoltaient sous les rais lumineux projetés dans tous les sens. Des paillettes tombaient en continu du plafond et de la fumée d'ambiance enveloppaient la masse compacte de gens qui vibrait en harmonie avec la musique. La fête emplissait tous les sens de Newt.

« Je veux passer le reste de ma vie ici ! S'égosilla-t-il, complètement imbibé par l'alcool qui circulait dans ses veines. »

Les percussions résonnaient comme des coups de marteau dans son crâne. Il n'écoutait même pas la musique mais les battements de son coeur s'y accordaient parfaitement.

« T'es sûr ? Rit Minho en sautant joyeusement dans les airs. »

Il était complètement déchaîné, un vrai fauve hors de sa cage. Son débardeur collait à son torse à cause de la sueur qui parsemait son corps.

« L'éternité, c'est long ! »

Oh oui, et c'était ce que voulait Newt. Ils étaient immortels, en cet instant. Intouchables. Leur vie s'était comme figée dans le temps, les emprisonnant dans une bulle irréelle de bien-être et de plénitude. Une bulle d'adrénaline, d'extase et d'euphorie qui perdurait encore et encore. Ils étaient irrépressibles, invincibles, n'avaient plus aucune limite.

Alors Newt rit et tourbillonna de plus belle, les mains tendues vers le ciel, tandis que des paillettes tombaient en pluie fine et se collaient à sa peau en sueur, le recouvraient d'étoiles scintillantes.

-X-

Newt n'arrivait pas à trouver ces putains de toilettes. Et s'il ne les trouvait pas rapidement, il ne se gênerait pas pour aller pisser dans les rosiers.

Il avait ouvert un nombre incalculables de portes mais il n'était tombé que sur des placards, des celliers et des bureaux. Et maintenant, il tomba sur une scène très intime qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir.

« Pardon ! Glapit-il en se couvrant les yeux avant de refermer la porte d'un coup sec. »

Il fit volte-face, prêt à déguerpir au plus vite, mais il se heurta à un large torse orné d'un collier amérindien.

Putain.

« Fais gaffe, putain, l'admonesta Thomas en se reculant d'un pas et en toisant le blond. »

Ses mèches brunes collaient à son front, et il sentait incroyablement bon, putain, mais ça ne fit qu'accroître l'exaspération de Newt.

« Oh, ça va, calme-toi, persifla-t-il, et il amorça un mouvement pour s'éloigner lorsqu'une poigne de fer s'abattit sur son bras. »

Le blondinet s'arrêta lança à l'autre garçon un regard chargé de dédain.

« Quoi ? Un problème ?

\- Arrête de me parler comme si tu valais mieux que moi, grogna Thomas en enfonçant un peu plus ses doigts dans la chair de son vis-à-vis. »

Sa voix était vibrante de colère et ses pupilles étaient dilatées sous ses sourcils froncés.

« Dans ce cas arrête d'être toi, riposta Newt en se dégageant brutalement. »

Thomas le lâcha comme s'il venait de se faire brûler. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus et son visage se crispa tandis qu'il jaugeait le blond, le teint hagard et le cors frémissant de colère. Un cocktail d'émotions explosives se bousculaient dans son regard mordoré. Des émotions si intenses et passionnées que Newt fit un pas en arrière. Instinctivement.

« Tu ne me connais pas, murmura finalement Thomas en se redressant un peu. »

Le néant avait repris ses droits dans ses yeux, et ses traits étaient à présent lisses. Pendant une demi-seconde, Newt avait eu l'impression de voir directement dans son coeur, d'avoir accès au plus profond de ses sentiments. Juste une demi-seconde.

« Je crois que si, Thomas Murphy, dit-il, et cette fois, sa voix n'exprimait aucune hostilité, juste de la désapprobation et de la compassion. Tu te noies dans de belles paroles, dans le champagne et Dieu seul sait quel genre de drogues. Tu baises tout ce qui bouge. Tu n'écoutes que toi, tu ne t'intéresses qu'à ta propre personne, et tu ne ressens rien pour le reste du monde. Tu regardes les gens t'aimer et tu n'aimes rien en retour. »

Il avait parlé d'une voix étrangement douce, mais le dégoût et le mépris transparaissaient clairement dans son ton. L'alcool et la colère s'agrippaient à ses sens, déliaient sa langue et stimulaient ses pensées.

Thomas le scruta en silence, une expression indescriptible sur le visage.

« Aimer, répéta-t-il soudain avec répulsion. »

Newt ne répondit pas et le défia du regard, le torse bombé. L'adrénaline affluait et refluait dans ses veines.

Le lèvre de Thomas se retroussa, lui faisant soudain un sourire immonde, une bouche cruelle. Cruelle et gourmande, comme celle d'un chaton. Une bouche qui ne connaissait que son propre désir et ignorait encore la pitié. Ses yeux étaient plus froids que jamais.

« Alors tu ne connais pas la citation d'Oscar Wilde, Newt Withman ? ' _Tout homme tue ce qu'il aime_.' »

Son sourire malsain s'estompa doucement tandis qu'il poursuivait :

« ' _Certains le font d'un regard dur. D'autres avec un mot flatteur._ ' »

Et, comme pour appuyer ses dires, il s'approcha lentement de Newt; Dangereusement. Son souffle chargé d'alcool s'écrasa sur le visage du blond lorsqu'ils ne se retrouvèrent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« ' _Le lâche tue d'un baiser. Et le brave d'un coupe d'épée_ ', termina-t-il dans un murmure, le coin de ses lèvres tordu en un sourire sarcastique. »

Le ton qu'il avait employé mit Newt mal à l'aise. Sous la douceur apparente de ces mots, on sentait l'ébullition, la frustration, la colère à fleur de peau qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

Le blond était incapable de détacher son regard de ces prunelles whisky qui le transperçaient et le détaillaient sans retenue. Ces yeux qui le glaçaient, le pétrifiaient, le tétanisaient.

Ils étaient grands ouverts, à présent, écarquillés. Et Newt entraperçut vaguement derrière cette antipathie ce qui ressemblait à de la tristesse…et une lourde tourmente.

Il ne put rien faire d'autre que soutenir ce regard véhément et acéré, scrutant désespérément les iris ambrées. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'y plonger pour décortiquer le cerveau et les pensées alambiquées de ce garçon, fouiller dans les recoins les plus insaisissables de sa tête pour découvrir ce qui avait merdé dans sa vie pour qu'il devienne comme _ça_.

Et puis, comme une apparition évanescente, Thomas s'éclipsa sans un mot ni un regard de plus, laissant Newt planté au milieu du couloir, fébrile et troublé par ce qui venait de se passer.

-X-

« On s'en va ? Demanda Minho un peu plus tard tandis que l'excitation de Newt commençait à se dissiper et que ses jambes se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes.

\- Ouaip. Tu sais où sont Alby et Teresa ?

\- Je viens de voir Teresa sauter dans la piscine comme une tarée. Je pense qu'ils vont rester là encore un moment. »

Newt hocha la tête.

« D'acc. Je reviens, je vais leur dire au revoir.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Minho, l'air perplexe.

\- Pour qu'ils sachent qu'on s'en va ? »

Le Coréen cligna des yeux, l'air perdu.

« Euh. OK…? »

Newt lui lança un drôle de regard avant de partir vers la piscine. Effectivement, Alby était assis sur le bord de la piscine, cigarette entre les lèvres, et regardait avec tendresse une Teresa complètement déchaînée qui chahutait dans l'eau et éclaboussait les autres nageurs. Les remous qu'elle créait dans l'eau miroitaient à la lumière blafarde de la lune.

« Bon, on s'en va, avec Minho, dit Newt en arrivant auprès du jeune homme.

\- Ça marche, mon pote. T'as un peu de… »

Il désigna d'un geste désinvolte les paillettes qui recouvraient les bras et les cheveux indisciplinés de Newt. Lequel laissa échapper un rire en haussant les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis encore plus beau avec un peu de poussière d'étoile sur le corps. »

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Alby qui secoua la tête en serrant la main du blond.

« Passe un bonne nuit, Newt. On se voit demain ?

\- Ouaip, envoie-moi un message, répondit le blondinet en hochant la tête. »

Il fit un petit signe de la main à Teresa avant retourner dans la maison, se frayant un passage dans la foule qui remplissait la pièce de long en large. Il était presque arrivé au hall d'entrée lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit soudain à sa gauche.

Thomas en sortit en titubant, les cheveux en pagaille. Des traces de rouge à lèvres parsemaient sa mâchoire et ses clavicules. Il reboutonna gauchement sa chemise grande ouverte et remonta sa braguette. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat orgueilleux et conquérant. Il gratifia Newt d'un sourire froid, puis essuya du revers de la main les restes de coke qui saupoudraient ses narines avant de disparaître une fois de plus dans la foule sans un regard en arrière.

 _Tout homme tue ce qu'il aime._

Les mots de Thomas résonnaient encore dans l'esprit embrumé de Newt, hantant ses pensées. Avec une grimace amère, il se détourna et récupéra Minho qui l'attendait dans un coin avant de sortir de la maison.

* * *

 ** _Hé. Hé. Hé. Voilà voilà._**

 _J'ai vraiment **hâte** de savoir ce que vous pensez de celui-ci...et j'ai aussi vraiment hâte de vous publier le chapitre suivant parce que...disons qu'on va **changer de régime** et **débloquer** un peu tout ça ;)_

 _ **Merci** d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et je vous dis à très vite pour la suite (je poste un **chapitre tous les mardis** pour ceux qui veulent connaître la **fréquence de mes publications** )._

 ** _À bientôt !_**


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Bonjour bonjour** ! :D_

 _Nous sommes déjà **mardi** et j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter le chapitre **9** de  Forever Young !_

 _J'ai eu moins de retour pour le chapitre précédent, j'espère sincèrement que cette histoire continue d'être intéressante en tout cas ^^_

 **Naws-you** _: Ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire ! Je sais que Thomas paraît franchement **détestable** et **insupportable** , mais c'est voulu, les choses évolueront, promis :) Oui, sincèrement, j'adore tes fictions, j'attends toujours avec impatiences tes updates (d'ailleurs, désolée de ne pas laisser beaucoup de reviews, je suis discrète à ce niveau-là, mais je vais changer ça, je sais à quel point c'est encourageant de recevoir l'avis de ses lecteurs). OMG moi aussi je regarde GoT, d'ailleurs, je viens de regarder le tout dernier épisode ce matin :P En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton adorable review, merci de suivre ma fiction, t'es la meilleure ***loads of love***_

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Durant le mois qui suivit, Newt passa le plus clair de son temps à traîner avec Teresa et Alby. Ses journées se résumaient à des vins savoureux, des cigarettes, des plaines verdoyantes, des vêtements aux couleurs pastel et des repas loufoques. Ses nuits n'étaient que fumée et martinis, parfums hors de prix, musiques tonitruantes, danses déchaînées et balades en limousine.

Il s'était beaucoup attaché à Teresa.

En plus d'être le genre de fille ridiculement belle à en faire pâlir d'envie les statues grecques féminines qui peuplaient les livres d'histoire antique, elle était également dotée d'une intelligence hors pair. Très futée et pragmatique, elle savait se comporter de façon professionnelle lorsque la situation le demandait. Elle savait toujours trouver les bons mots pour sortir ses amis de situations critiques. Notamment la fois où ils avaient retrouvé Minho en tenue d'Adam dans la fontaine de l'école, à demi-conscient et agrippant un saladier rempli de confettis. Elle arrondissait les angles et adoucissait les moeurs avec cordialité et à grand renfort de plaisanteries pertinentes. Et lorsqu'ils étaient à l'abri des regards indiscrets de leurs supérieurs, elle se lâchait complètement saisissait toutes les opportunités que lui offrait la vie en dansant et en s'amusant comme une folle. Elle était également pourvue d'une étrange bienveillance, et Newt admirait la joie et la sympathie qui semblaient émaner si naturellement d'elle.

Alby était également devenu un élément essentiel dans la vie du blondinet. Une aura particulière, à la fois puissante et apaisante, planait autour de lui, avec son attitude sereine et son regard humble. Il était poétique sans être prétentieux et gentil sans être hypocrite. Il s'adonnait à la peinture pendant son temps libre (les magnifiques tableaux qui s'empilaient chez Teresa étaient les siens), et s'amusait à dessiner tout et n'importe quoi sur des morceaux de papier qu'il trouvait pour les glisser ensuite discrètement dans les poches de ses amis. Il était drôle, simple, créatif, généreux et loyal.

Et bien sûr, il y avait Minho. Même s'il était extrêmement bruyant et envahissant, même s'il parlait souvent comme une pipelette et qu'il ne savait jamais se poser de limite quand il était question d'alcool ou de tabac, le Coréen était un garçon doté d'une profonde gentillesse. Il était hyper sociable, ouvert, fêtard, bordélique, un peu gaffeur, drôle, et il avait le coeur sur la main. Peut-être même un peu trop. Il était naturellement adorable avec tout le monde et toujours sincère, et même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais ouvertement, Newt s'était réellement attaché à lui. À vrai dire, le blond se voyait mal vivre avec un colocataire autre que Minho. C'était Minho ou rien.

Étonnamment, Newt était parvenu malgré tout à maintenir un équilibre relativement stable aussi bien dans ses études que dans sa vie sociale. Il réussissait de temps en temps à convaincre le groupe de se rassembler à la bibliothèque ou chez Alby pour réviser. Il récoltait généralement de bonnes notes, excepté dans cette matière horrible, « L'étude de la prose chez les dramaturges de l'ère victorienne ».

Mais il était quasi certain d'avoir pile la moyenne aussi dans ce cours, alors il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis.

Il avait également réussi à canaliser les fréquents 'dérapages' de sa mère (qui se portait apparemment bien au vu des messages que lui envoyait sa soeur Gigi sur Messenger), et il avait même eu l'occasion de faire un peu d'exercice : Minho et Teresa aimaient bien jouer au foot de temps en temps, en particulier après avoir fumé et bu leur cognac du soir.

En somme, on pouvait dire que la vie de Newt s'avérait être un franc succès.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul point négatif qui venait entacher ce parfait tableau.

Et ce point négatif se présentait sous la forme d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns en pagaille, aux yeux whisky et au sourire creux, qui se pavanait comme s'il était Apollon et enchaînait les passions débiles comme il enchaînait les conquêtes. Parce que, oui, à chaque fois que Newt voyait Thomas, le brun avait de nouveaux larbins à son bras, de nouveaux coeurs à charcuter et à faire chavirer.

Et à chaque fois qu'ils traînaient ensemble, Thomas arrivait toujours à se ridiculiser d'une manière ou d'une autre. On pouvait notamment évoquer sa brève et éphémère obsession pour les roses jaunes (tout le monde avait dû s'habiller en jaune à l'occasion d'un concert symphonique, et Thomas les avait obligés à jeter leurs roses sur la scène à la fin du spectacle). Ou bien son bref engouement pour le mot « paon » qui l'avait amené à relâcher des putains de paons sur la pelouse de la maison de campagne de Teresa alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement en train de jouer au croquet (« C'est mon animal spirituel », avait-il expliqué de son horripilante voix traînante). Ou encore le moment particulièrement énervant où il avait jeté son dévolu sur les poignées de porte antique. Il avait alors obstinément refusé de toucher les portes qui n'en possédaient pas, obligeant ses camarades à les ouvrir pour lui. Newt en avait sournoisement profité pour lui claquer la porte au nez à plusieurs reprises.

Et puis, il y avait les soirées.

Les nuits d'excès où les barrières de Thomas s'effondraient et où il se noyait dans la foule et l'ivresse. Les nuits où il s'allongeait sur le canapé, buvait de l'absinthe, fumait de l'opium sur des coussins de velours et lançait des regards acérés et des insultes à la figure des gens. Il se comportait comme un roi, un putain de roi diabolique et tyrannique, et Newt n'attendait que le moment où une brèche apparaîtrait dans ce comportement froid et hautain, pour qu'il puisse enfin se moquer de l'humanité quasi inexistante qui résidait chez ce putain de Thomas Murphy.

Mais ce moment ne venait jamais.

Et au cours de toutes ces petites escapades, pas une seule fois Thomas n'adressa la parole au blond.

Son regard le traversait sans vraiment le voir, comme s'il n'était qu'un fantôme invisible. Les choses ne fonctionnaient pas comme il le voulait avec lui, alors le brun n'essayait même plus d'y remédier. Et même si Newt aurait dû s'en réjouir, il détestait par-dessus tout être ignoré. À vrai dire, il trouvait son attitude absurde et extrêmement déplacée. Le souvenir des yeux perçants de Thomas et des mots qu'il lui avait chuchotés résonnaient encore dans sa tête depuis leur dernière interaction.

Les autres ne semblaient pas vraiment se poser de question quant à l'animosité presque palpable qui planait entre les deux garçons. Surtout depuis que Minho et Thomas s'étaient liés d'amitié. Newt ne manquait jamais une occasion de réprimander son ami à ce propos (« TRAÎTRE ! » « Mais je m'entends bien avec lui. Il est marrant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te préfère toi. » « Y a intérêt ! Traître. »).

Alors naturellement, Newt n'était pas stressé du tout, en ce moment-même, alors qu'il se rendait seul chez Thomas. Où il n'était jamais allé. Non non, il n'était pas stressé le moins du monde.

Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour s'y retrouver après les cours, et vu que Minho avait prévu de faire des courses avec Ben, Newt avait pris l'initiative de s'embarquer seul dans ce périlleux voyage.

Le blond ravala la boule d'appréhension qui lui comprimait la gorge et frappa à la porte (qu'il espérait être celle de Thomas). L'appartement surplombait le lac et se trouvait assez loin du brouhaha du campus. L'endroit semblait vraiment calme et paisible.

Newt priait intérieurement pour ne pas être le premier arrivé. Ils avaient prévu d'aller dîner ensemble dans un restaurant chic. Minho leur avait assuré qu'on y trouvait les meilleurs steaks et whiskys du pays. À l'origine, ils avaient décidé de se donner rendez-vous au restaurant. Mais voyez-vous, le nouveau truc de Thomas, c'était l'alcool aux fruits rouges. Il avait donc insisté pour organiser un cocktail chez lui avant d'aller au restaurant.

Voilà pourquoi Newt se retrouvait sur le perron de l'appartement de Thomas, vêtu d'un pull fin noir et d'un pantalon moulant gris souris, les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine et le coeur battant la chamade.

Il attendit cinq minutes, mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir la porte, et il se mit à douter sérieusement d'avoir frappé à la bonne porte.

Mais alors qu'il tournait les talons avec exaspération et qu'il était sur le point d'envoyer un message rageur à Minho, la porte s'ouvrit lentement et calmement.

Il se retourna, et Thomas apparut dans l'encadrement. Il n'était pas vêtu d'un costume et d'un noeud papillon, aujourd'hui. Non, pour une fois il portait une…chemise à _coeurs_. Elle était noire, boutonnée jusqu'au col et parsemée de putains de gros _coeurs_ blancs.

« Bordel de merde, mais qu'est-ce que tu portes ? S'horrifia Newt en écarquillant les yeux. »

Le froncement de sourcils de Thomas s'amplifia tandis qu'il baissait le regard sur sa tenue.

« De quoi ?

\- C'est quoi cette horreur ? C'est pas une chemise, ça ! »

Un regard noir terrifiant se braqua sur le blond, le réduisant au silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'enquit Thomas d'une voix polaire. »

Newt ligna des yeux, incrédule.

« On s'est tous donné rendez-vous ici, tu ne te souviens pas ? Pour le cocktail ? Répondit-il sèchement en levant les yeux au ciel.

J- e vous avais dit de venir à quatre heures.

\- Il est quatre heures trente.

\- Exactement, t'es censé arrivé une heure après l'heure convenue. Tu n'y connais donc rien à rien ? »

C'était dit sur un ton tellement cinglant que Newt eut toutes les peines du monde à résister au besoin viscéral de retirer sa chaussure pour l'abattre sur la tête de Thomas.

Au lieu de ça, il plissa les yeux.

« Quoi, c'est une de tes nouvelles règles débiles ? Ou t'es sérieusement en train de me dire que je suis arrivé un demi-heure trop tôt ?

\- T'es arrivé une demi-heure trop tôt. »

Putain.

Bon.

« Bon bah…, commença Newt en se grattant nerveusement la nuque et en évitant le regard de Thomas. Tu veux que j'attende ici, ou…? »

Où irait-il, d'ailleurs ? Refaire tout le chemin jusque chez lui n'en valait certainement pas la peine.

Thomas haussa les épaules.

« Ça m'est égal. Dans tous les cas, tu devras t'occuper tout seul.

\- Alors si ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi, je vais rester, lâcha Newt d'un ton agressif en faisant un pas en avant. »

Thomas lui ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer sans un mot. Il la referma et tourna les talons pour disparaître à toute vitesse dans la pièce adjacente. Et il prit surtout bien soin de caquer la porte derrière et de la verrouiller.

« Bon bah écoute, je vais faire comme si j'étais chez moi, lui cria Newt de là où il était, mais seul le silence fit écho à sa phrase.

Génial…

Fort heureusement, l'appartement de Thomas était somptueux et regorgeait d'assez de conneries pour le tenir occupé pendant un moment. Le salon était vaste, peut-être plus que celui de Teresa. Les murs étaient rouge sang et acajou, et curieusement, il n'y avait pas de piano. Même Alby en avait un. Et quand il jouait, Teresa restait toujours à côté de lui pour l'accompagner au chant.

Le style de Thomas était bien plus excentrique que le luxe élégant de Teresa. Là ou Teresa avait une chaîne stéréo noire et de grandes bibliothèques noires, Thomas possédait d'épais rideaux de velours, des gramophones, des tourne-disques, des photos encadrées datant des années 20-30 et…des figurines de chats.

Beaucoup de putain de figurines de chats.

Newt toucha les plus flippantes du bout de l'index. Il devait bien avouer que certaines étaient assez mignonnes (le duo de chatons en verre en train de jouer avec une petite pelote de laine était assez attendrissant), mais elles étaient pour la plupart franchement troublantes. Et visiblement, Thomas en prenait bien soin : pas un seul grain de poussière en vue.

Newt ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser.

Il continua à arpenter lentement la pièce comme un touriste et examina les étagères remplies de vieux livres (tout comme Teresa, Thomas ne collectionnait que les premières éditions et les vintages). Son regard s'attarda sur la collection assez conséquente de livres d'Oscar Wilde, et il se demanda brièvement si Thomas avait assez de profondeur en lui pour apprécier de tels ouvrages, ou s'il les mettait plus en évidence pour la parure et pour avoir des sujets de conservations.

Probablement les deux.

Le blond était sur le point de s'étaler dans la chaise longue vermillion disposée à côté d'une petite table en bois sculpté couverte de bouteilles d'alcool à moitié peines lorsqu'il entendit le cliquetis soudain d'un verrou et le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qu'on ouvre.

Il se retourna juste à temps pou voir une jolie blonde sortir de la pièce adjacente, vêtue d'une robe dorée complètement froissée. Elle tenait ses escarpins d'une main et démêlait des longs cheveux avec ses doigts. Thomas la suivait de près, pieds nus. Un peignoir en satin magenta recouvrait son hideuse chemise à coeurs et son jean noir.

« Bye Thomas, minauda la fille avant de presser un baiser sur la joue du brun, mais il ne lui prêta aucune attention, car ses yeux ambrés étaient irrémédiablement vissés sur Newt. »

Il ne le raccompagna même pas lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent longuement du regard, Newt à moitié assis sur la chaise longue, et Thomas, un martini à la main.

« J'ai changé d'avis. Je veux que tu t'en ailles, maintenant, murmura ce dernier d'une voix blasée en portant la verre à ses lèvres. »

Newt cligna des yeux.

« Pardon ?

\- Tu pourras revenir quand les autres seront là, continua Thomas d'un ton cassant et brutal. »

Newt esquissa un petit sourire suffisant et se vautra sans classe dans la chaise longue sans ciller.

« T'es vraiment très drôle. »

Un éclat d'acier apparaît dans les yeux de Thomas alors qu'il observait le blond se mettre à l'aise dans la chaise.

« Je ne plaisante pas. Tu sais que je peux te foutre à la porte. De force, s'il le faut. J'ai tout un panel d'options, et aucune ne me dérange.

\- Si tu savais à quel point tu ne m'impressionnes, _Tommy_. Et oui, je prendrais bien un verre, fit Newt sans briser leur contact visuel. »

Il joignit le geste à la parole et s'empara d'un verre posé sur la table pour le tendre impatiemment vers Thomas en lorgnant vers la bouteille de champagne à sa gauche.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il jouait avec le feu en provoquant ainsi le brun ; il s'attendait au mieux à recevoir un commentaire ou une insulte cinglante, au pire à un coup de poing bien senti dans les dents. Et il voulait _vraiment_ que ça arrive. Il prenait un malin plaisir à essayer de pousser Thomas dans ses retranchements. Il voulait justifier la haine dévorante qu'il éprouvait pour ce garçon.

Alors il se prépara à se défendre contre une éventuelle attaque, le corps tendu et frémissant, la main crispée sur l'accoudoir en merisier de sa chaise.

Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva.

Thomas continua de le jauger de ses yeux froids avant de prendre la bouteille et de se diriger lentement vers lui.

Newt se raidit encore plus. Il allait sûrement lui verser le contenu du champagne sur la tête et lui éclater la bouteille à la figure et…

Mais sans un mot, Thomas versa le champagne dans le verre tendu de Newt.

La mâchoire du blond se décrocha littéralement sous le coup de la surprise.

Il dévisagea le brun, bouché bée, tendit qu'il versait du champagne dans sa coupe sans le quitter du regard. Il fut presque impressionnée par ses gestes fluides et habiles, et il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il arrêta l'écoulement juste à temps pour que le liquide ne déborde pas. Le tout sans quitter une seule fois des yeux son invité.

Newt ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Il soutenait toujours le regard de Thomas, dont les lèvres étaient pincées en un pli dur.

« Merci, murmura doucement la blond, un peu perdu, et Thomas hoche la tête avant de reposer la bouteille. »

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose lorsque sa poche vibra soudain, brisant l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans la pièce.

Newt fut divinement soulagé et remercia mentalement tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir tiré de cette situation plus que gênante.

Thomas baissa les yeux et alluma l'écran de son portable. Le blond pria pour que Teresa soit l'auteur de cet appel, pour lui dire qu'elle était devant la porte, mais il cessa immédiatement ses suppliques silencieuses en voyant l'expression de Thomas s'assombrir. Pour un simple coup de fil, le garçon avait l'air d'être dans une véritable détresse.

Newt ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander pourquoi il tirait cette tête, mais Thomas coupa la sonnerie et releva les yeux vers lui. Son visage était d'une telle pâleur que le blond referma la bouche, surpris.

« Attends-moi ici. Fais comme chez toi, lâcha-t-il sur un ton étonnamment faible avant de pivoter sur ses talons et de se rendre dans l'autre pièce, fermant une fois de plus la porte derrière lui. »

Mais cette fois, il n'y eut pas de cliquetis de verrou, et Newt se demanda brièvement si la relation houleuse qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux n'avait pas en quelque sorte évolué.

Il espérait que non.

-X-

Un demi-heure s'était écoulée, et Thomas n'était toujours pas sorti de sa chambre. Minho ne répondait au téléphone, et Alby et Teresa n'étaient toujours pas arrivés.

Et comme Newt s'ennuyait à mourir, il n'avait pas réussi à modérer sa consommation d'alcool et était déjà un peu éméché. Alors que les autres n'étaient toujours pas là. Il s'était occupé pendant un moment à tripoter les animaux en peluche de Thomas (parce que oui, il avait découvert des peluches planquées dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce, posées sur des coffres en bois). Il avait aussi découvert une tiare peu de temps après et avait rassemblé tous les efforts du monde pour résister à l'envie de la mettre sur la tête pour se balader en prenant des selfies.

OK, bon, peut-être qu'il l'avait vraiment fait. Mais ce n'était que pour un seul selfie, et il ne l'avait envoyé qu'à Winston. Question de morale.

Le blond finit par se diriger vers sa chaise longue dans l'intention de s'y vautrer de nouveau pour contempler le paysage par la fenêtre (il avait une peluche en forme de chouette sous le bras, aussi. Il n'avait pas pu résister à ses grands yeux adorables, alors il comblait sa solitude en la câlinant). Mais il s'immobilisa dans sa lancée en entendant le faible tintement des touches d'un piano.

Bordel.

Les pianos étaient distribués à la naissance chez les bourgeois ou quoi ?

Malgré tout, comme il connaissait à présent le salon par coeur pour l'avoir exploré de fond en comble, il s'avança à pas de loup vers la pièce adjacente où Thomas était cloîtré et pressa une oreille contre le bois frais de la porte.

Le morceau était doux, fin et rapide. Vivant à certains moments, triste à d'autres. Les notes cristallines s'immisçaient dans l'air, comme une douce promesse. Elles semblaient contenir tellement d'histoire, tellement d'ambition, tellement d'assurance, mais Newt y décelait aussi de petits fragments d'égarement et d'appréhension.

Alors, l'esprit altéré par le champagne et les quelques gorgées de vin qu'il avait pris, le blond tourna silencieusement la poignée et entrouvrit la porte.

Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur Thomas, assis à un grand piano marron, la tête légèrement inclinée, les sourcils durement froncés, les paupières closes. Ses mains semblaient bouger adroitement et gracieusement sur les touches en ivoire du clavier. Le satin de son peignoir réfléchissait les doux rayons de soleil qui s'infiltraient par la rangée de fenêtres derrière lui.

Newt le fixa longuement, interdit.

Ce n'était pas comme quand Minho jouait.

Minho était le soleil étincelant qui semait toujours joie et bonne humeur sur son passage, mais lorsqu'il était plongé dans sa musique, son être entier se calmait. La musique canalisait son énergie débordante.

Thomas était tout l'opposé.

Thomas, qui n'était que sourires en carton et regards vides, la personnification-même de « _la lumière est allumée mais il n'y a personne à la maison_ », s'illuminait réellement lorsqu'il jouait. Il ne semblait pas moins malheureux que d'habitude. Non, c'était plutôt un halo indéfinissable et différent qui émanait de lui. Ses notes criaient de vérité et de sincérité. Cette mélancolie triste et fragile imbibée dans ses doigts semblait renfermer un secret insondable qu'il dévoilait au rythme des notes crystallines qu'il produisait.

C'était comme si les étranges et fugaces étincelles que Newt percevait au fond des yeux du brun à chaque qu'il était agité étaient enfin extériorisées.

Pour la première fois, Thomas Murphy ressemblait vraiment à un humain. Le simple garçon de dix-huit ans qui sommeillait en lui prenait le dessus. Newt était incapable de détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle déstabilisant.

Et, puis les touches commencèrent à se mélanger, fusant dans l'air avec irrégularité et véhémence, comme si le musicien ne contrôlait plus ses doigts.

Newt ne le remarqua pas vraiment au début, trop hypnotisé par la beauté déroutante du morceau. Jusqu'à que l'immanquable ne se produise. Une fausse note jaillit et brisa la quiétude de la mélodie, et les yeux de Newt se levèrent en un éclair vers le visage de Thomas.

Oh putain.

Ses joues étaient humides.

Des larmes douloureuses roulaient sur son visage crispé, traçant des sillons sur ses joues pâles, redessinant le contour de sa mâchoire contractée, agglutinant ses longs cils bruns. Newt se sentit presque honteux d'assister à ça.

Il avait diaboliquement rêvé dans ses heures les plus sombres de voir un jour Thomas pleurer. Mais maintenant que c'était réellement en train d'arriver…il ne se sentait pas ravi du tout. Putain, ça lui brisait le coeur et le remplissait d'un chagrin indescriptible.

Il était sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsque Thomas s'arrêta complètement de jouer et agrippa le cadran du piano d'une main en inspirant profondément.

Newt était pétrifié. Il se sentait affreusement impuissant. Il resta immobile et observa silencieusement les yeux de Thomas se fermer, envoyant une autre vague de perles salées sur son visage. Il inclina la tête en avant et glissa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux. Il saisit ses mèches brunes et tira inconsciemment dessus dans une frustration déchirante.

Newt n'avait qu'une envie : lui agripper les poignets et lui hurler d'arrêter ce cirque. Mais au lieu de ça, il se contenta de le fixer avec des yeux ronds, le coeur comprimé par les petits sanglots qui emplissaient la pièce. Thomas empoignait ses cheveux encore plus fort de ses doigts tremblants, comme un petit enfant abandonné.

Newt était sans voix, statufié. Il était bouleversé par ce ce qu'il voyait, à tel point qu'il était à deux doigts de se précipiter sur le brun pour le réconforter et le rassurer. C'était un besoin inexplicable.

Alors il s'avança d'un pas.

Mais le portable de Thomas l'arrêta.

Avec une vitesse alarmante, Thomas sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main et ses traits se figèrent en un masque de sérénité qui sonna encore plus faux aux yeux de Newt.

Il déglutit, laissa filtrer une bouffée d'air d'entre ses lèvres tremblantes, puis il porta le portable à son oreille dans un geste fluide et assuré.

« Teresa, chérie, salua-t-il, et sa voix ne laissait rien transparaître de la scène précédente. »

D'une certaine façon, cette vision rendit Newt encore plus nauséeux. La peine et la culpabilité clapotaient dans son estomac et dévoraient ses pensées.

« Oui, bien sûr…te presse pas, ma belle, je t'attends…ça me convient tout à fait. Passe le message à Alby…Oui…oui, Newt est là. »

Newt sentit un étrange picotement lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale en entendant Thomas prononcer son prénom. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il le disait, mais ça sonnait discordant et réveillait les nerfs du blond.

« Bien sûr, poursuivit Thomas en se frottant les yeux. Oui, chérie, c'est parfait. On se voit tout à l'heure. Au fait, je te suggère du pourpre. Ça te va encore mieux au teint. »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Thomas disait au revoir à Teresa et reposait silencieusement son portable. Ses traits étaient neutres. Plus de masque enjoué lorsqu'il parlait à Teresa, ni de larmes lorsqu'il jouait du piano. Le Thomas inexpressif était revenu.

Craignant pour propre vie s'il se faisait surprendre, Newt se décida enfin à quitter la pièce avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable.

Chamboulé, il referma la porte avec précaution, retourna vers la chaise longue et s'assit, les coudes sur les genoux, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il avait toujours la nausée et sa tête tournait. Pas à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, mais à cause des larmes de Thomas.

Sa tête chuta entre ses mains, et il pria pour que Teresa arrive au plus vite.

Il commençait à avoir beaucoup mal à gérer la situation, et bordel de dieu, il ne supportait plus de rester seul avec ses pensées.

-X-

Au plus grand soulagement de Newt, Alby, Minho et Teresa finirent par arriver un quart d'heure plus tard (Minho mit plus de temps que les autres car il était parti acheter un Segway. Au calme). Et après avoir bu quelques apéros aux fruits rouges, divers cocktails et alcools forts, ils grimpèrent tous dans la limousine en route pour un dîner fastueux et hors de prix.

La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous, comme toujours. Teresa regardait discrètement Newt d'un air songeur tout en fumant tranquillement sa cigarette tandis que le blondinet se plaignait de toutes les pestes qui envahissaient les amphis pendant les cours (il fallait vraiment que ces pots de peinture en chaleur calment leurs hormones).

Thomas était celui qui affichait le plus de joie. Enfin. _Joie_ était un bien grand mot.

Il remplissait tous les verres qu'il voyait, riait de bon cour avec les autres et portait des toasts avec un enthousiasme qui sonnait complètement faux. Il arrangeait de temps en temps son noeud papillon (oui, il s'était changé et portait désormais un costume bleu nuit) avec ses longs toits fins qui ne tremblaient même plus. Bordel, mais comment avait-il retrouvé cette assurance sans faille ? Il semblait tellement dévasté quelques heures plus tôt.

Malgré tous les rires sonores que le brun lâchait, malgré tous les sourires éclatants qu'il arborait et toutes les plaisanteries stupides qu'il échangeait avec Minho et Alby, l'image du garçon ravagé par les larmes aussi au piano ne cessait de hanter les pensées de Newt.

Pas qu'il s'en inquiétait. Il était juste intrigué. Il ne pouvait pas s'en inquiéter, après tout, parce qu'il était question de Thomas, et que tout ce qui concernait Thomas Murphy lui passait au-dessus de la tête, alors il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en places et réprimanda Minho pour avoir investi dans un Segway :

« Tu ne rentres pas à la maison ce soir, et je vais m'assurer que Ben ne t'ouvre pas la porte, Tête de Sushi. Nan mais où est-ce qu'on va ? Et tu veux quoi pour la suite ? Un hélicoptère ?

\- Mais il était en promo ! J'étais obligé de l'acheter ! Se défendit Minho en évitant les chatouilles de Newt en gloussant. Comme ça, je nous emmènerai à la fac, ça ira beaucoup plus vite en Segay. Tu verras, toi aussi tu vas en tomber amoureux ! »

-X-

Ce fut lors du trajet du retour, entassés dans la voiture d'Alby, que Teresa leur proposa d'aller à une fête.

« J'ai reçu des messages toute la journée sur cette soirée. Ça pourrait être intéressant d'aller y faire un tour, dit-elle avec un regard malicieux.

\- Et puis, on est vendredi, renchérit Newt en affichant une expression mutine, et Alby le gratifia d'un sourire narquois à travers le rétroviseur.

\- Je pensais exactement la même chose, Newt, murmura-t-il. »

Ses mains reposaient avec légèreté sur le volant tandis qu'ils serpentaient dans les rues pavées de la ville baignant dans la faible lumière des lampadaires jaunâtres.

« C'est parti, alors, reprit-il.

\- Génial, sourit Thomas en sortant son portable. Je cherchais justement une excuse pour rappeler des gens. Je vais les inviter.

\- Depuis quand t'as besoin d'une excuse ? Railla Alby sans détacher son regard de la route.

\- J'en ai jamais eu besoin, admit le brun en haussant les épaules avec un large sourire. Mais c'est quand même plus poli d'en avoir une. »

Minho éclata de rire et glissa un bras autour des épaules de brun.

« Tu ne manques vraiment pas de couilles, sans déc', s'esclaffa-t-il chaleureusement, et Thomas se joignit à son rire contagieux. »

Newt les observa, pressé à l'arrière de l'autre côté de Minho, mais reporta bien vite son regard sur la route en sentant un léger tiraillement lui comprimer la poitrine.

« Faisons de cette soirée la meilleure de toute, d'accord les gars ? Fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- D'accord, Newt, sourit Alby tandis que Teresa acquiesçait avec entrain. »

Minho approuva joyeusement en brandissant ses poings en l'air.

Newt sourit et reporta ses orbes marron sur la route plongée dans la pénombre. Ce soir, il fallait de toute urgence qu'il se change les idées. Il en avait besoin.

-X-

Cette fête était une des plus folles que Newt ait jamais vues. Les invités étaient entassés dans un immense appartement de luxe au dernier étage d'un gratte-ciel. Tous sans exception fumaient et buvaient sans limite sous les rais des lumières stroboscopiques.

Des verres en cristal remplis d'absinthes et de cognac étaient servis tandis qu'un group de musiciens vêtus de vestes en cuir et de jeans déchirés jouaient dans un coin de la pièce. Oh, et il y avait de la cocaïne à volonté, aussi.

En tant normal, Newt se serait amusé et aurait profité de la soirée comme jamais. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne ressentait que du dégoût.

Il passa la soirée à suivre Minho de près (Teresa s'était encore jetée dans la mêlée en entraînant Alby avec elle). Le Coréen ne tenait pas en place et arpentait l'appartement de long en large en dansant et en sautillant gaiement. Il s'arrêtait souvent lorsqu'il repérait une jolie fille et s'élançait pour lui parler et la faire rire.

Newt savait parfaitement qu'il ne devrait pas suivre Minho lorsque ce dernier draguait des filles. Il était conscient qu'il envahissait l'espace vital de son ami. Et même si l'Asiatique ne s'en plaignait pas, le blond commençait sérieusement à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Je devrais peut-être te laisser faire ce que tu as à faire, dit-il alors que la sixième fille s'éloignait après avoir lui avoir lancé un regard froid.

\- C'est comme tu veux, répondit Minho en haussant les épaules. Ça ne me dérange pas qu'on reste ensemble. Je veux juste passer un bon moment. Ne te sens pas obligé de partir si t'en as pas envie, je suis sérieux, Newtie. »

Newt sourit et acquiesça. Il remerciait le bon dieu pour avoir trouvé un ami aussi franc et sans prise de tête que Minho. Il était sincèrement touché par la loyauté et la nonchalance de son colocataire.

« Je crois que je te laisser seul avec celle-là, Min', dit-il d'un ton espiègle en lui frottant gentiment l'épaule. Viens me voir si tu t'ennuies, d'accord ? Je vais faire un tour, moi. Fais-les toutes tomber, ce sera facile avec ton charme _made in Korea_ ! Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil avant de s'éloigner, et Minho secoua la tête avec amusement en gloussant. »

Newt avait peut-être besoin de se retrouver seul après tout. Mais essayer de se changer les idées était apparemment inutile car il se surprit à se demander de façon obsessionnelle où pouvait bien se trouver Thomas.

-X-

Newt passa le reste de la soirée dehors sur le balcon, appuyé contre le mur, les yeux tournés vers le ciel sombre moucheté d'étoiles scintillantes.

Il avait essayé de s'amuser en buvant, en chantant et en dansant comme tous les autres étudiants autour de lui. En effet, il avait franchement besoin de se distraire et de se changer les idées, mais un nom trottait toujours dans sa tête et l'empêchait de se lâcher complètement. Il vérifia pour la énième fois son portable, espérant trouver un message de Minho lui disant qu'il voulait rentrer à la maison, mais il grogna de frustration en trouvant sa boîte de réception désespérément vide.

Alors, après trois putains d'heures passées à ne rien faire, alors que le rugissement de la musique en provenance de l'intérieur commençait à s'amenuiser et que des inconnus bourrés commençaient à envahir son balcon (c'était le sanctuaire de Newt, comment osaient-ils ?!), le blond décida qu'il était de récupérer Minho pour le forcer à partir. Sa patience avait des limites.

Il remit son portable dans la poche de sa veste en jean et se frotta les yeux avec lassitude avant de retourner à l'intérieur pour chercher Minho, Teresa et Alby.

En vain.

Après avoir passé l'endroit au peigne fin, il abandonna ses recherches et se tint immobile au milieu du salon à scruter les alentours du regard. La pièce était été compétent retournée. Des bières avaient été renversées au sol, des serpentins multicolores baignaient dans le liquide collant, et des masques broyés et des gobelets piétinés jonchaient le carrelage blanc. Une odeur de renfermé, de tabac et d'opium flottait dans l'air.

 ** _SMS de Newtie à Sushi :_**

 _02h37. T'es où ?_

Bordel, Newt ne demandait qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui et s'écrouler sur son lit. Il était épuisé.

Heureusement, ses amis étaient connus de tous.

Il n'était pas spécialement tard, et pourtant l'appartement était étonnamment vide. Il se demandait si tout le monde n'avait pas migré vers un meilleur endroit. Une jeune fille passa à côté de lui, et il attrapa son bras pour attirer son attention.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Minho Kimiura, par hasard ?

\- Non désolé, chéri, pas depuis deux ou trois heures, répondit-elle avec un sourire contrit. »

Mierda.

« Et Teresa Agnès ?

\- Oh, ouais. Elle et Alby Benutti viennent juste de partir, en fait. »

Newt la fixa avec incrédulité. Putain.

« Ah. Euh…et c'est possible de les rattraper ?

\- J'en doute. Ils montaient en voiture quand je les ai vus pour la dernière fois. Désolée, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de s'éloigner vers le balcon. »

Génial.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, maintenant ?

Frustré et impuissant, il soupira d'exaspération et s'en alla explorer les autres pièces de l'appartement, espérant trouver un moyen de retourner chez lui.

Mais au lieu de ça, il tomba sur Thomas Murphy.

Il était là, affalé dans un canapé placé dans un coin de la pièce, à peine conscient et tiré de tous les côtés par une horde de garçons et de filles en sueur. Ils l'agrippaient de tous les côtés comme un vulgaire objet (Newt les soupçonna d'avoir pris de l'Ecstasy). Thomas peinait visiblement à garder les yeux ouverts et se laissait faire lorsque les invités l'embrassaient sur les lèvres sans permission.

Newt sentit ses poils se hérisser et une boule désagréable lui remonter dans la gorge, et avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se dirigea vers ce tas de langues écoeurantes.

Leurs voix devinrent plus claires à mesure qu'il s'approchait du groupe.

« Il est à moi, marmonna une fille rousse, les yeux écarquillés et vitraux, tandis qu'elle glissait une main sous la veste de Thomas. »

Un jeune garçon non d'elle lui lança un regard noir et dégagea sa main avant d'empoigner le bras du brun.

« Non, il est à moi.

\- Allez, mec, tu l'as déjà eu, toi, se plaignit un autre garçon en tirant sur la veste de Thomas. »

Newt en eut la nausée. Il fixait la scène devant lui avec horreur, éberlué par le fait que ces gens étaient actuellement en train de se disputer Thomas comme s'il n'était qu'une simple poupée de chiffon. Ils le touchaient sans une once de respect. C'en était d'autant plus horrifiant que Thomas semblait complètement éteint, drogué par tous les trucs qu'il avait pris au cours de la soirée. On l'aurait cru parti sur une autre planète. Son corps était ballotté de personne en personne. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait sa peau d'albâtre, et ses yeux se fermaient de temps en temps, comme s'il luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Newt refoula une nouvelle envie de vomir et se précipita vers le groupe.

« Bon, les gars, on se calme, gronda-il en se frayant un passage à travers cette foule de harpies transpirantes. Bas les pattes, bas les pattes ! Dégagez, putain ! »

Il les écarta un à un en ignorant leurs protestations et leurs regards assassins. Un des garçons tituba dans sa direction et lui attrapa brutalement le bras.

« Qui t'a dit que pouvais l'avoir ? Grogna-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse. »

Son haleine alcoolisé s'écrasa sur le visage de Newt qui fronça le nez de dégoût. Il lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'il empoignait le bras de Thomas pour le glisser le long de ses épaules.

« J'ai déjà payé pour l'avoir, lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir et avec un tel culot qu'il craignit pendant un instant d'avoir déclenché la troisième guerre mondiale. »

Mais à sa plus grande horreur, les yeux du garçon se remplirent de compréhension.

« Oh, désolé, mec, je savais pas. »

Newt n'en revenait pas d'avoir été pris au sérieux. Il était littéralement cloué sur place.

Il secoua la tête, ahuri, et s'éloigna en traînant Thomas.

« Putains de parasites, grommela-t-il entre ses dents serrées. »

Pour l'heure, il était toujours coincé ici sans aucun moyen de rentrer chez lui, et le fait d'avoir retrouvé cet espèce de zygote aux cheveux bruns compliquait largement les choses. Il grimaça et réajusta sa prise sur le corp inerte de Thomas. Bordel, il était plus lourd qu'il ne le pensait. Et il puait l'alcool et la transpiration. Sa tête dodelinait doucement alors qu'il parvenait tout juste à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

« Je te félicite, Tommy, c'était vraiment une super idée d'avaler toutes ces merdes, lâcha-t-il en se dirigeant péniblement vers l'ascenseur. »

Les portes coulissèrent et ils s'engouffrèrent dan la cabine. Newt appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée avec frénésie. Les portes se refermèrent et l'ascenseur s'ébranla avec de descendre.

« Thomas, marmonna soudain Thomas d'une voix pâteuse. Pas Tommy. »

Newt eut presque envie d'entamer la danse de la joie en entendant la voie de Thomas. Le brun était toujours conscient, loués soient les dieux. Il avait sans doute un chauffeur à sa disposition.

« Tommy, Thomas, peu importe, t'es en vie, c'est le principal. Bon, dis-moi t'as un osée de comment on pourrait rentrer au campus ? »

Thomas laissa échapper un grognement et Newt vit ses sourcils se froncer (bordel, même dans un état proche de l'inconscience, il était encore en mesure de se renfrogner et de se vexer).

« Mon chauffeur. Poche, répondit-il bêtement. »

Newt hocha la tête et se lança dans la délicate tâche de repêcher le portable coincé dans la poche du pantalon de Thomas sans lâcher ce dernier. Il resserra sa prise autour de la taille du brun et glissa ses doigts dans sa poche étroite. Après maints efforts, il réussit à en extraire le précieux objet et trouva facilement le mot « Chauffeur » dans la liste de contacts. Il appuya sur la touche « appel » et pressa le portable contre son oreille tandis que Thomas baragouinait des mots incompréhensibles contre son épaule.

-X-

Lorsque le chauffeur les déposa dans le campus, Newt était au bord de l'effondrement mental. Il avait dû supporter le poids de Thomas pendant un temps interminable et endurer ses marmonnements confus tout le trajet. Il hésita un moment à le laisser dormir dehors à même le sol, mais sa conscience le rappela vivement à l'ordre.

Alors le blond traîna Thomas le reste du chemin jusqu'à atteindre l'appartement du brun.

C'était étrange de devoir traverser le salon plongé dans l'obscurité tout en soutenant le poids (presque) mort de son propriétaire. Il trébucha piteusement contre l'un des meubles et manqua de lâcher Thomas, mais réussit in extremis à le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur un cactus posé au sol. Newt aurait trouvé plutôt drôle de le voir se prendre un cactus en pleine face, mais à l'heure actuelle, il était harassé, exténué, et voulait en finir au plus vite avec toute cette mascarade. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied la porte de la chambre de Thomas. Il pasa à côté du piano et lâcha son fardeau sur le lit.

Bon. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il était hors de question qu'il s'échine à en faire plus.

Il était _vraiment_ hors de question qu'il en fasse plus.

…

Sauf que le corps de Thomas n'était pas totalement sur le matelas. Ses jambes pendaient lamentablement dans le vide, et sa tête était loin de reposer sur les oreillers.

Alors, Newt le tira vers le haut et positionna le garçon correctement sur le lit. Sans réfléchir, il défit aussi son noeud papillon et les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de lui retirer sa veste de peur de le réveiller. Il délaça aussi ses chaussures et les lui retira, puis alla chercher un linge mouillé et une serviette pour essuyer une mystérieuse viscosité qui recouvrait son cou et ses mains (il ne voulait absolument pas savoir ce que c'était). Enfin, il dégagea du bout des doigts les quelques mèches qui s'étaient collées à son front trempé.

Bien. Il était temps de partir.

Il s'était officiellement occupé de Thomas et lui avait pratiquement fait sa toilette. C'était le summum de ce qu'il pouvait accomplir pour ce garçon qui avait autant de respect pour lui qu'il en aurait pour un cafard.

En fait, le cafard bénéficierait sans doute de plus de considération.

Newt soupira d'agacement à cette pensée et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour essuyer délicatement le front trempé de Thomas avec une serviette. Il l'observa un moment et fronça les sourcils, confus. Le brun semblait tellement différent lorsqu'il était endormi.

L'image des larmes et des sanglots de Thomas lui revint inévitablement en mémoire. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs, comme pour dissiper les images qui s'accrochaient à sa rétine, comme un aigle à sa proie. Le blond était incapable de détourner le regard du visage paisiblement endormi de Thomas. Il était incapable d'expliquer la boule désagréable qui s'était formée dans le creux de son estomac. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva à poser une main sur celle de l'autre garçon.

Il voulut la retirer instantanément. Mais il ne le fit pas, les yeux rivés sur cette étrange créature aux traits durs, aux cernes profondes et aux cheveux sombres. Ses pieds ne lui obéissaient plus. Il était incapable de s'en aller, et ses doigts était toujours liés à ceux de l'endormi. Il s'accrochait à cette main froide et inerte comme s'il tenait celle d'un enfant.

Mais au bout d'un moment, la fatigue eut raison de lui, et il lâcha le brun. Il ne savait pas si'l verrait à nouveau Thomas s'abandonner à ses émotions tumultueuses. L'idée de ne pas revoir cette vulnérabilité sincère l'attristait et le soulageait en même temps.

Aprs un dernier regard en direction du garçon, Newt referma la porte de la chambre et refit péniblement le trajet jusque chez lui.

La tournure que prenait sa relation avec Thomas ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

* * *

 _ **VOILI VOILA !** Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :D_

 _J'attends avec impatience vos différents avis *_*_

 _ **Merci** **infiniment** d'avoir lu le chapitre, et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite *keur*_

 _-Ewhy_


	11. Chapitre 10

**_Koukouvooouuuh :J_**

 _Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va :D Je voulais vous **remercier** (encore et toujours), vos **reviews** me touchent toujours plus ! Tous ceux qui ne font, ne serait-ce que lire mon histoire, **MERCI, vous êtes fabuleux**!_

 _Alors, pour vous prévenir, je suis un peu nerveuse par rapport à ce chapitre. Je l'ai lu et relu plusieurs fois, et je le trouve un peu ennuyant, en fait, mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'améliorer d'une quelconque manière, et au final, je ne l'ai pas non plus supprimé parce que certaines informations restent importantes. Donc voilà :3_

 **Naws-you** _: AHAH le changement commence à opérer mouhahahahaha et ce changement va encore plus progresser quand tu liras le chapitre 11 (qui, j'en suis profondément désolée, n'arrivera que la semaine prochaine...sorry sorry sorry). Maisl es bons jours restent encore loin pour le moment, cette relation Newtmas va rester tempétueuse mdrrr **Merci** pour ton commentaire, t'es géniale :D_

 _ **Génie et Psychopathe** : Waahhh j'adore ton pseudo, ça pourrait être le titre d'une super fiction. Merci pour ton adorable commentaire, je suis contente que le chapitre 9 t'aie plu! On ne voit pas trop d'évolution entre Newt et Tomas dans le chapitre ci-dessous, mais le chapitre 11 sera pour sûr beaucoup plus intéressant de ce côté-ci :3 **Merci** pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment remonté le moral *coeur*_

 **LeGateauSurLaCerise** : ça me fait vraiment plaisir que cette fiction te plaise ! Et désolée pour le caractère flamboyant et un peu névrosé de Newt mdrrr mais ça me rassure que tu me dise qu'on finit par s'y habituer :) Wow, pour le nom de famille de Minho, c'est vrai que je ne me suis jamais posé la question, mais tu as raison, ça fait beaucoup plus japonais que Coréen. À la base, j'avais un peu la flemme de parcourir une liste de noms Coréens pour trouver celui qui irait parfaitement, alors j'ai repris un nom que j'avais entendu quelque part, dans un film je crois, et je l'ai un peu modifié, et comme je trouvais que ça sonnait joliment bien, je n'ai pas chercher à le changer ^^Quant à Thomas, on en découvre un peu plus sur lui au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance. Beaucoup de secrets seront révélés à son propos, ce n'est que le début pour l'instant, alors accroche-toi pour la suite :P **MERCI** beaucoup pour ton pavé (j'aime les pavés, alors ne te prive pas de m'en écrire *keur*), et j'espère que la suite te plaira :D

 _ **Le Saut de l'Ange** : Heeeeeyyy te revoilà ! :D T'es partie en vacances du coup ? J'espère que ça s'est bien passé ! Franchement, je suis vraiment contente quz Thomas de Forever Young suscite autant de curiosité (c'est ce que je souhaitais dès le départ mdrrr), et tu as tout à fait raison, vous aurez plus de nouvelles du côté de Newt, de sa mère avant tout, mais aussi de ses soeurs et de son père ;) **Merci** infiniment pour ton commentaire, je t'adore !_

 ** _Bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

Newt fit irruption chez lui et se dirigea directement vers la chambre de Minho. Son esprit tournait à plein régime et sa peau brûlait à tous les endroits où elle avait été en contact avec celle de Thomas.

Il était tout simplement incapable de se mettre sagement au lit pour dormir. Non, c'était impossible, ca son crâne menaçait d'imploser à tout instant et son coeur faisait des montagnes russes dans sa cage thoracique. Sa mort était imminente.

Oh, et il était aussi extrêmement énervé contre ce petit con de Coréen parce que _putain de merde_ pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné ? Où était-il allé sans le prévenir ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé ramener un Thomas Murphy quasi inconscient ? Et le mettre au lit ? Et lui tenir la main comme un enfant ?

Tout était de la faute de Minho.

Hors de lui, le blond déboula dans la chambre de son colocataire et repéra immédiatement dans la pénombre le corps endormi du garçon, emmitouflé dans les couvertures, la tête enfoncée dans les oreillers. Il était encore habillé, ne s'était pas déchaussé et la pièce empestait la marijuana et le whisky.

Newt était soulagé pour deux raisons :

1) Minho était en sécurité à la maison et non dehors à fricoter avec des inconnues. Dieu merci il ne lui était rien arrivé de sérieux.

2) Le Coréen était seul, il était donc en mesure d'accorder toute son attention à Newt qui se sentait fébrile et en manque d'attention et d'affection.

« Minho. Minho, appela le blondinet en grimpant sur l'énorme lit. Hey Min' ! »

Il secoua son camarade par l'épaule et tapota ses joues pour le réveiller. Son impatience prenait le dessus sur sa douceur et sa délicatesse, oups.

« Min', j'ai besoin de te parler. Réveille-toi, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Minho fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit les paupières. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés et son expression complètement déboussolée. Son regard embrumé par le sommeil se posa sur Newt, et pour être franc, l'animosité qui se lisait dans ses yeux était assez déconcertante.

Mais Newt poursuivit quand même sur sa lancée.

« Oh génial ! T'es réveillé. Bon, il faut que je te demande…

\- Va-t-en. »

Newt cligna des yeux. Attendez…quoi ?

« _Dégage_ , répéta Minho, la voix ensommeillée et les yeux cernés. »

OK, peut-être qu'il était en train de décuver sévère à l'heure actuelle, ou peut-être que Minho détestait vraiment être réveillé (il aimait beaucoup dormir, après tout…), mais dans tous les cas, Newt était presque terrifié par le regard assassin que vrillait l'Asiatique sur lui.

« Minho…? Murmura-t-il avec précaution en s'éloignant un peu de ce piranha aux yeux bridés. »

Le regard noir de Minho s'intensifia.

« Newt, putain, si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite, je te jure que je t'arrache le tête. »

Newt était bouche bée.

« _M'arracher la…_

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ou je vais t'arracher la tête à main nue et je le donnerai à bouffer à ta mère, grinça Minho.

\- Bon, d'accord, t'enflammes pas, le Maki. On se verra à ton réveil. Bonne nuit, chéri, fais de beaux rêves ! Répondit Newt en sautant du lit d'un mouvement souple avant de déguerpir de la pièce à toute vitesse sans un seul regard en arrière. »

Et bah. Merde alors.

Au moins, Newt avait appris un nouveau truc sur Minho : ne jamais perturber son sommeil sous peine d'être exécuté.

-X-

Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps, Newt avait ingéré quatre bouilloires de thé, et une grande pile de papiers froissés trônait dans un coin de la pièce (remplis de choses débiles comme « mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait ? » « Je déteste T.M. » « Thomas Murphy », et il y avait même un dessin affreux qui représentait un piano détruit). Newt était en ce moment-même assis à la table du salon devant une page vierge intitulée « Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez Thomas Murphy ? » Agrémenté d'un gribouillage d'une fleur fanée et d'un nuage de tempête.

Peut-être qu'il avait consommé trop de théine et qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de sommeil.

Peut-être.

Il avait déjà tenté de dessiner un diagramme de Venn montrant les différentes humeurs de Thomas (sans succès) et avait ensuite essayé de faire un tableau mettant en avant les raisons pour lesquelles il devait éviter Thomas à l'avenir (sans succès également).

Jusqu'à ce que la porte de Minho ne s'ouvre enfin dans un grincement, révélant son visage exténué et ton torse nu recouvert de suçons.

Newt lui lança un regard noir.

« La bête est réveillé, commenta-t-il sèchement en froissant furieusement la page contenant les analyses psychologiques de Thomas Murphy. »

Il observa Minho marcher vers la cuisine en clignotant des yeux, les cheveux partant dans tous les sens et une belle marque d'oreiller imprimée sur la joue gauche.

« Quelqu'un a eu de la compagnie hier soir, fit remarquer le blond en fixant avec insistance l'énorme bleu qui se profilait sur le téton droit de l'Asiatique.

\- Hm ? Demanda Minho avec désinvolture en se grattant les fesses et en se dirigeant tout droit vers le frigo.

\- Tes suçons.

\- Oh. Ouais, sourit-il avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ouais, on a passé un bon moment. Elle était sympa. »

 _Elle était sympa_. Wow.

Le regard de Newt s'assombrit alors qu'il observait son ami fouiller dans le tiroir à fruits du frigo pour en ressortir deux pommes et un sachet de raisins secs.

« Tu ne va pas t'excuser ? S'indigna finalement le blond tandis que Minho s'emparait de trois croissants dans un sachet reposant sur le plan de travail.

\- M'excuser pour quoi ? Demanda Minho d'un air totalement perdu. »

Il croqua à pleines dents dans un des croissants et ronronna presque de plaisir en mâchant. Puis il s'enfourna une poignée de raisins sec. On aurait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours.

« Oh, j'sais pas. Peut-Être pour avoir menacé de m'arracher la tête ce matin alors que je cherchais juste un câlin ?! Fulmina Newt. »

Minho le fixa, les sourcils froncés.

« Ce matin ? Quoi ?

\- Oui, ce matin. T'as menacé de m'arracher la tête comme un putain de Chewbacca ! Ne joue pas les innocents, je vois clair dans ton jeu Minho Kimiura, et je vois le _diable_ qui sommeille en toi. »

Newt termina sa tire à bout de souffle et, piqué au vif, croisa les bras et se vautra brusquement au fond de son fauteuil en faisant la moue.

« Ohhhhh, je crois que je me rappelle de ça. Vaguement, dit Minho avant de s'avancer vers Newt pour s'accroupir devant lui et tendre le sachet de raisins. T'en veux ? »

Pour toute réponse, Newt le dévisagea durement, l'air impassible et intransigeant.

« C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ? »

Le Coréen haussa les épaules.

« Oups ? Tenta-t-il en regardant innocemment le plus âgé.

\- Oups ?! S'insurgea Newt. Je dormais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise ? J'ai horreur qu'on me réveille.

\- Tu pourrais dire pardon.

\- Pardon. Ah bah au fait, tu m'avais réveillé pour quoi du coup ? T'avais dit un truc come quoi t'avais besoin de parler. »

C'était probablement l'excuse la moins sincère du monde, mais que diable, car Minho venait juste de poser la question à laquelle Newt avait besoin de répondre.

Le blondinet se racla la gorge et se leva pour ramasser les boules de papier froissé. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Minho ne défroisse un de ces papiers dans lesquels il avait exprimé toute la haine et la rancoeur qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Thomas Murphy.

« J'avais juste besoin de te poser des questions sur Thomas. Dis-moi en plus sur lui. Tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Donne-moi tout ce que t'as, dit Newt avec nonchalance en jetant toutes les boules de papier à la poubelle.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je veux savoir pourquoi il est aussi diabolique. Tu sais rien d'autres de lui ? Genre, de de sa famille, de sa vie…? Insista Newt en se rasseyant et en fixant Minho avec avidité.

\- Je t'ai vraiment tout. Son père, Des', c'est une putain de légende…il vient juste d'être ajouté au panthéon du Rock'n'Roll, tu sais ? Raconta Minho en mâchant un raisin sec.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même plus, marmonna Newt.

\- Heuuuuu. Il est toujours aussi cinglé. Il…

\- Il est chez lui ? L'interrompit Newt, le regard sérieux.

\- Hein ?

\- Il est chez lui ? Est-ce que Thomas vit avec lui ? Ou est-ce qu'il a encore été envoyé en cure ?

\- J'en sais rien, j'arrive jamais à suivre. Mais ouais, il est sûrement à la maison avec Thomas, là. Pourquoi c'est si important ? Demanda Minho en réajustant sa Rolex.

\- J'ai jamais dit que c'était important. Il est juste… »

Newt s'arrêta et poussa un long soupir en laissant tomber sa tête fatiguée dans ses mains. Il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil.

« Oublie. Je suis trop fatigué pour ça. Réveille-moi dans un heure.

\- Y a quoi dans une heure ?

\- On va chez Teresa. »

Non, ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec une envie de voir Thomas. Sûrement pas.

Mais même si ce n'était pas son intention, il voulait au moins s'assurer que rien n'avait changé entre eux après son acte de bonté de la nuit dernière.

« D'accord. Vas dormir, on se voit dans une heure, sourit Minho en ébouriffant les cheveux de Newt avant de s'éloigner.

\- NE TOUCHE PAS AU PIANO, SALE GOSSE, l'avertit Newt, et Minho se figea en plein élan.

\- Je vais jouer pour que tu t'endormes ? Proposa-t-il en levant des yeux innocents vers le plus âgé. »

Newt pesa le pour et le contre en marchant d'un pas traînant jusqu'à sa chambre, et finit par se retourner vers son colocataire.

« Berceuse ?

\- Pas de problème !

\- Avec des gros mots ?

\- Je peux faire ça aussi.

\- C'est d'accord alors. Mais joue doucement, accepta Newt avant de se faufiler dans sa chambre. »

Le sourire aux lèvres, Minho s'assit sur son tabouret et fit craquer ses doigts avant de commencer à jouer _Lick My Love Pump_ pour endormir son ami.

-X-

Non, Newt n'était pas inquiet à l'idée de voir Thomas.

Lui et Minho étaient en route vers l'appartement de Teresa (Minho avait pris son putain de Segway, alors Newt boudait à côté car il se sentait beaucoup trop petit et lent à son goût). Et il n'était absolument pas terrifié à l'idée de voir Thomas. Pas du tout. En aucun cas il avait peur de croiser son regard.

Mais…en même temps…

Et s'il se souvenait de la nuit dernière ? Et s'il était bien plus conscient que Newt ne l'avait cru et qu'il se rappelait de _tout_ ? Du moment où Newt avait essuyé son front jusqu'au moment où le blond lui avait pris la main ? Cette simple pensée retournait le ventre de Newt. Tout son corps était agité de tremblements nerveux. Ses nerfs s'en donnaient à coeur joie, les sales traîtres…

Minho se mit soudain à jurer à côté de lui, le tirant de ses pensées tumultueuses.

« Putain. Comment je vais monter le Segway dans les escaliers ? »

Newt leva les yeux et se rendit compte qu'ils avaient atteint le tour de Teresa. Il regarda Minho et haussa les épaules.

« Porte-le ?

\- Nan. Finalement, je crois que je vais juste retourner à la maison et fumer. J'ai mal à la tête de toute façon, soupira l'autre d'un air contrit. »

La seconde d'après, le regard embrasé de Newt s'abattit sur lui.

« Tu vas me laisser y aller _seul_ ?

\- Bah…ouais ? Pourquoi ? »

Thomas. _Voilà pourquoi putain_. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer dans la même pièce que Thomas et ne pas avoir son gentil Minho apaisant et distrayant avec lui pour détendre l'atmosphère et rester près de lui.

« Pour rien, fit le blond d'un ton détaché. Mais ça me blesse vraiment que tu préfères passer ta journée avec une plante plutôt qu'avec moi. »

Minho laissa échapper un rire et leva les yeux au ciel. Il réajusta son pull trop grand et tira son portable de la poche de son jean.

« D'accord, d'accord, Mr Drame. Je vais demander à Ben de passer le prendre alors. »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'espère que tu payes bien ce pauvre garçon.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est mon meilleur pote ! »

Pendant que Minho était au téléphone avec Ben, Newt commença son ascension vers l'appartement de Teresa. À chaque nouveau pas, le stress en lui s'amplifiait et gonflait comme une bombe à retardement. Bordel, il n'allait pas survivre à autant de pression.

 _Tout ira bien, il ne se rappelle sûrement de rien. Tout ira bien. On n'en reparlera peut-être même pas, ça va aller_ , se répéta-t-il intérieurement en essuyant ses mains moites sur sa chemise.

« C'est bon ! Le héla Minho en bondissant dans les escaliers pour le rattraper. Ben va venir chercher le Segway. »

Newt acquiesça alors qu'ils arrivaient au bout de l'escalier, et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à la grosse porte en bois, son angoisse sembla grimper en flèche pour atteindre son apogée.

« Je ne me sens pas bien. Peut-être qu'on devrait juste rentrer, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers Minho qui arqua les sourcils avec incrédulité.

\- Bah trop tard maintenant. »

Et sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte à la volée en criant de joie.

« Heeeeeeyyyyy ! »

Newt déglutit en se préparant psychologiquement et le suivit à l'intérieur.

Pinceau à la main, Alby était debout devant une grande toile près de la fenêtre au fond de la pièce. Il portait un short en jersey et un t-shirt noir ample éclaboussé de peinture.

Teresa était assise tranquillement à la grande table, vêtue d'un jean corail taille haute et d'une chemise blanche avec un col Claudette. Elle était penchée au-dessus d'un gros livre poussiéreux qu'elle lisait nonchalamment.

Nulle trace de Thomas.

Alors Newt respira de nouveau et se détendit.

« Minho ! Sourit Teresa en se levant. Newt !

\- Salut les amoureux, fit Newt, un sourire soulagé ornant ses fines lèvres. »

Alby leur fit un signe de tête avant de continuer à peindre avec des grands mouvements sur la toile devant lui.

« Comment vous allez, aujourd'hui ? Envie de fumer ? Demanda Minho. »

Il accompagna le geste à la parole et sortit et sortit un petit sachet de son sac. Newt n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait amené ça.

« Vraiment, Minho ? Le réprimanda le blond en observant les mouvements précis du garçon. On vient à peine d'arriver, t'exagères… »

Minho haussa les épaules.

« Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

\- Oh, génial ! S'extasia Teresa. »

Lorsque Minho termina sa préparation, il prit un gaffe du petit récipient en verre avec un grand sourire avant de le tendre à Teresa et de se diriger en sautillant vers le piano.

« Allez, je vais vous jouer une chanson très spéciale, lança-t-il en toussant un nuage de fumée.

\- Joue quelque chose de joyeux, d'accord ? Le pria Newt en prenant la pipe à eau que lui tendait Teresa.

Il approcha la bang de ses lèvres et alluma le briquet. Il inspira de petites bouffées en se disant que qu'il méritait d'être aussi déchiré qu'il le voulait pour célébrer l'absence de Thomas. Il pouvait enfin se détendre et baisser sa garde, alors autant en profiter.

Thomas n'était pas là. Et il était hors de question qu'il initie une conversation à son propos.

« Au fait, où est Thomas ? Se retrouva-t-il à demander, la tête embrumée par l'herbe qu'il avait fumée. »

Oups.

« On ne sait pas trop. Il a disparu, répondit nonchalamment Alby. »

Newt cligna bêtement des yeux.

« Attends, quoi ? Disparu ?

\- Mmhm.

\- Comment ça _disparu_ ?

\- Il est parti. Personne ne sait jamais où il va. Il fait souvent ça. En général, il disparaît pendant quelques jours. Et il revient toujours. C'est juste qu'il ne nous prévient jamais quand il fait ça. Et il ne nous dit jamais où il va. »

La mâchoire de Newt tomba au sol.

« Il ne donne pas de nouvelles pendant _plusieurs jours_ ? Mais ça ne vous inquiète pas ?

\- Il va bien. Il reviendra, fit tranquillement Teresa en sirotant doucement son thé.

\- Et si c'est pas le cas ? Demanda Newt d'une voix perçante. »

Minho leva les yeux du piano et écouta la conversation avec curiosité, les yeux rougis.à cause de la fumée qui flottait dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il sans pour autant arrêter de jouer son morceau.

\- Rien, marmonna Newt en rougissant légèrement. »

Et Newt Withman ne rougissait, mais que lui arrivait-il ?

« Je…

\- T'es inquiet pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda soudain Teresa en se redressant et en scrutant Newt avec une ébauche de sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiéterait pour son bien-être. Je trouve juste bizarre que ça ne soit pas votre cas. Vous êtes ses meilleurs amis, non ? Vous ne pouvez pas au moins essayer de l'appeler ? »

Alby haussa les épaules.

« Il éteint toujours son portable. Et encore, ça, c'est quand il ne le laisse pas chez lui. »

Oh wow.

« Il fait ça depuis aussi longtemps que je le connais, poursuit le garçon en appliquant un peu de peinture marron sur sa toile. Il va bien, Newt. »

Il paracheva sa phrase d'un sourire rassurant avant de poursuivre sur un sujet complètement différent.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? »

Newt était tellement perturbé par ce qu'Alby venait de dire sur Thomas qu'il remarqua à peine ce changement de sujet flagrant. Il cligna des yeux en essayant de refouler son inquiétude et sa curiosité et haussa les épaules.

« Je pense que je vais rentrer pour réviser, marmonna-t-il. »

À ces mots, le son de plusieurs fausses notes écrasés au piano brisa la quiétude qui régnait dans l'appartement.

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers Minho qui avait à présent la tête dans les mains dans une position des plus dramatiques.

« Ne me dis pas qu'on va faire nos devoirs aujourd'hui, se lamenta-t-il d'un ton plaintif, paumes pressées contre ses yeux. »

Teresa se tourna vers Newt pour voir ce qui'l allait répondre.

« Minho, espèce de branleur paresseux, je te jure que je vais…, commença le blond avec un regard noir avant d'être presque aussitôt coupé par Alby.

\- Newt. Tu peux venir ici une minute ? »

Newt cligna bêtement des yeux, la bouche encore ouverte, prêt à débiter encore plus d'insultes et d'avertissements à l'encontre de Minho, avant de se tourner pour faire face à Alby. Il rencontra le regard cendré du garçon et obtempéra, non sans oublier de lancer un dernier regard enflammé à Minho, qui s'était remis à jouer du piano d'un air amusé.

« J'aimerais avoir ton avis, murmura Alby d'une voix douce. »

Curieusement, lorsque Newt vint se placer à côté de lui, l'autre enroula un bras ferme autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui tout en fixant intensément la peinture devant eux. Son odeur enbahit les narines du blond. Une odeur de tabac, de parfum et d'acrylique.

« Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. »

Newt observa la toile. Elle était splendide. C'était le mot qui la caractérisait le mieux.

De grandes flammes pourpre, orange sanguine et jaune caramélisé venait lécher un ciel orageux, engloutissant des saules pleureurs qui encadraient le tableau à grands coups de pinceau. Des flammes épousaient voluptueusement l'écorce figée et les feuilles d'un mordoré brillant, à demi teintées par les tons ombragés du ciel tempétueux. Des branches semblaient essayer de s'agripper au paquet de nuages sombres qui parsemait la partie supérieure de la toile. Parmi les saules incandescents se tenait un lit d'épines torsadées. Leurs tiges luisantes recouvertes de larges épines ébène étaient illuminées de différents gris et verts sombres. Les retombées de branches torsadées étaient sombres et s'enroulaient les unes autour des autres comme des cheveux.

Comme des cheveux d'un brun foncé chocolat.

Et les reflets dorés des feuilles d'automne reflétait simultanément la profondeur et le vide d'une certaine paire d'yeux whisky…

« C'est magnifique, Alby, articula Newt, sincèrement impressionné.

\- Je me suis inspiré de toi, révéla l'autre avec un sourire en coin. »

Newt lui jeta un coup d'oeil incrédule.

« De moi ? C'est littéralement un cratère de feu. Qui engloutit le monde. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, exactement ? »

Le sourire d'Alby s'élargit à ces mots. Il observa un moment le visage de Newt avec amusement, avant de tourner son regard vers sa création.

« Tu as cet esprit incandescent, dit-il simplement. »

Putain.

En gros, c'était une peinture qui le représentait…mais qui lui évoquait Thomas.

Thomas qui avait disparu. Qui avait disparu et dont les amis ne semblaient pas vraiment s'inquiéter de son absence.

« Vous ne savez vraiment pas où il est ? Demanda de nouveau Newt, brisant le silence apaisant de la pièce. »

Teresa leva les yeux de son livre et lui lança un regard indescriptible.

« Il est plus intelligent que tu ne le penses, tu sais.

\- Ça, j'en doute fort, grommela Newt.

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? Demanda alors Alby en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon. »

Ses yeux ne reflétaient aucun accusation, simplement del a curiosité. Newt se tortilla en évitant son regard. La question le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« C'est juste que…ça me surprend que vous ne soyez pas inquiets pour lui, c'est tout.

\- Crois-moi, si on passait notre temps à s'inquiéter pour Tom, on ne survivrait pas une journée, s'amusa Alby. Je vais proposer cette toile pour une charité que mon père organise.

\- Tu vas la donner ? S'étonna Newt.

\- Oui, je l'ai peinte pour ça.

\- Elle est parfaite, sourit Teresa en se dirigeant vers son petit ami pour venir se blottir contre lui. Tu es vraiment talentueux, amour, minauda-t-il dans le cou d'Alby. »

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire rayonnant et glissa une main sur la joue pâle de la jeune fille pour prendre possession de ses lèvres avec tendresse.

Newt et Minho levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« Doux Jésus, un peu de respect pour mes yeux, grimaça Minho en secouant la tête et en s'éloignant du couple.

\- Trouvez-vous une chambre, grogna Newt. »

Pour toute réponse, Alby et Teresa éclatèrent en mettant fin à la session de câlins.

« Bon allez les gars, dit soudain Teresa. Ça vous d'aller manger un morceau ?

\- Et ensuite la bibliothèque ? Grimaça Minho avec répulsion.

\- Et ensuite la bibliothèque, confirma Alby, et Newt poussa un soupir malgré lui.

\- Il faut bien qu'on révise un peu, Newt, lui rappela Teresa.

\- J'ai quelques lacunes dans une matière. Je ne pense pas que je validerai ma chère Teresa.

\- Mais il faut que tu valides toutes les matières si tu veux passer, souligna Alby en haussant un sourcil.

\- Si c'est le programme de la journée alors ne comptez pas sur moi, les gars, les interrompit Minho en reculant vers la porte. »

Newt s'avança aussitôt vers lui et l'empoigna par le t-shirt pour le ramener de force au centre de la pièce.

« Tu as des devoirs aussi, Min'. Arrête de faire come si t'étais la reine de la journée, le sermonna-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Je ne fais jamais mes devoirs. C'est à ça que servent les assistants.

\- Quoi ?! Tu fais faire tes devoirs à ben ? S'insurgea Newt, avant qu'une petite ampoule ne s'allume dans sa tête. »

Il pissa les yeux, interrogateur et méfiant.

« Est-ce qu'il serait d'accord pour faire les miens ? Souffla-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

\- Évidemment ! S'écria Minho avec joie, visiblement heureux de voir quelqu'un s rallier à sa cause. »

Un grand sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Teresa qui se tourna vers Newt, le regard malicieux.

« Dans ce cas…, commença Newt, mais il rapidement occupé par Alby.

\- Mais non, Newt fait ses devoirs lui-même, n'est-ce pas Newt ? Sourit-il doucement, et dans son ton transparaissant clairement la fierté et l'encouragement.

\- Euh. Ouais. Ouais, exactement. »

Et son ton était tout sauf convaincu et déterminé. Mais au moins, il avait réussi à prononcé ces mots.

« Putain, super quoi, on va passer la journée coincés dans cette bibliothèque de branleurs, râla Minho en affichant un expression abattue.

\- Oh allez, Minho, on va bien s'amuser, tenta de le rassurer Teresa en attachant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

\- Pas s'il échoue dans cette matière. Dans ce cas, tout aura servi à rien, marmonna Minho en faisant la moue.

\- Minho ! Le réprimanda Teresa tandis qu'Alby éclatait de rire.

\- Je ne vais pas échouer, dit Newt avec virulence. Je vais me débrouiller pour décrocher une bonne note. Mais pour le moment, parlons plutôt de l'endroit où on pourrait aller manger. Oh et Alby, chéri, je pense qu'il va falloir que tu te changes, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard dubitatif sur les vêtements éclaboussés de peinture que portait Alby.

\- Je crève la dalle, renchérit Minho, les yeux brillants.

\- Je reviens dans une minute, fit Alby, un petit sourire en coin. Teresa ? »

Sur ce, le jeune homme partit dans sa chambre, Teresa dans son sillage. Alors que Newt les regardait s'éloigner, Minho poussa un profond soupir à ses côtés.

« J'aurais mieux fait de rester fumer à la maison, se lamenta-t-il.

\- Il est hors de question que tu me laisses. Tu m'as déjà abandonné une fois au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures, et je te laisserai pas refaire la même connerie sale gosse.

\- Mais tu n'as pas besoin de moi, Newtie ! Tu t'entends super bien avec eux !

\- Je t'aime bien aussi. Alors reste, et arrête de faire l'enfant pourri gâté. »

Un sourire rayonnant fendu le visage de Minho.

« T'as dit que tu m'aimais bien, dit-il innocemment. »

Newt croisa les bras et ancra son regard dans ce lui de son compagnon.

« Tu ne pourras jamais prouver que j'ai dit ça. Discutons plutôt du resto où on pourrait aller ce midi. »

-X-

Le reste du week-end et les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent comme à l'accoutumée dans la vie de Newt.

Lui et Minho continuaient de se chamailler à longueur de journée et goûtaient toujours à ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en faisant fi de l'hédonisme dans tous les sens du terme.

Le dimanche, ils assistèrent, avec Teresa et Alby, à un dîner chic organisé par un homme extrêmement riche. Newt ne connaissait absolument personne et il se sentait complètement hors de son élément. Mais il riait beaucoup avec Minho (qui, en passant par là, discutait avec tout ce qui bougeait dans la pièce) et faisait des commérages avec Teresa. Alby l'observait avec beaucoup d'amusement lorsque le blond profitait de l'inattention des invités pour glisser discrètement des cubes de fromages dans leurs verres.

Le lundi soir, après trois heures passées à réviser à la bibliothèque (pendant lesquelles Minho avait passé son temps à envoyer des messages et à écouter de la musique à plein volume dans ses énormes écouteurs), Teresa proposa d'aller se détendre à une petite fête organisée dans la villa de vacances de Zart. Newt s'attendait à une petite soirée tranquille, mais c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Il y avait des strip-teaseuses et un camion à glace, et toutes les filles portaient des tenues de soirée comme si elles étaient au Festival de Cannes. Tout ce que Newt se rappelait était d »avoir beaucoup ri et d'avoir bu une quantité importante de _Jus Rose_ , un cocktail qui avait le goût del barbe à papa. Il ignora consciencieusement toutes les personnes qui venaient lui demander où était Thomas. Il ne voulait pas penser à lui. Il ne voulait pas non plus s'inquiéter du fait que les cours avait repris et que le brun était toujours absent.

Non, franchement il n'avait pas la tête à s'inquiéter du sort de Thomas. Il préférait danser avec Minho et Teresa et fumer tranquillement avec Alby.

Ils repartirent tôt, après avoir enfilé tous les déguisements et accessoires qui leur tombèrent sous la main chez Zart. Et ils se baladèrent dans les rues désertes et plongées dans la pénombre, engoncés dans leurs affreux déguisements et brandissant des bouteilles de vins.

Minho était drapé dans une cape en velours noir et exigea qu'on s'adresse à lui en tant que « Drago Malefoy ». Mais tête en l'air comme il était, il oubliait régulièrement son surnom et ne répondait jamais lorsque les autres l'appelaient (« Drago ! » Rien. « DRAGO. » Rien. « Minho ! » « Hm ? »). Teresa portait une couronne (c'était Newt qui la lui avait dénichée) dorée et incrustée de pierres précieuses tandis qu'Abu portait un masque à paillettes. Newt, lui, était paré d'une robe de Jedi, d'une énorme perruque afro et d'un peigne géant.

Ils étaient tout bonnement ridicules, mais il n'en avaient strictement rien à faire. Ils riaient ensemble en déambulant sous le ciel sombre et chantaient _Le Fantôme de l'Opéra_ à pleins poumons en se balançant sur les réverbères. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait à l'heure actuelle.

En somme, cette soirée fut une véritable réussite.

Et puis, le mardi déboula.

C'était une journée calme.

Newt était en cours et fut bien agacé de s'apercevoir que Thomas était constamment mentionné dans les conversations autour de lui. Il tendit l'oreille malgré tout dans l'espoir d'obtenir à tout hasard des informations sur l'endroit où le brun pourrait se trouver (vu que Teresa et Alby ne faisaient que répéter leur mantra : « Il va bien, il vient toujours, ne t'inquiète pas. »).

À un moment, il entendit même un groupe de filles vêtements de vestes McQueen raconter avec animation leurs exploits de la nuit qu'elles avaient passées en compagnie de Thomas. Conneries absolues, foutaises, mensonges éhontés. Newt le savait, parce qu'il était (peut-être) passé devant l'appartement de Thomas pour voir s'il était là, et il n'avait pas vu de lumière allumée.

Mais à part ça, la journée fut plutôt calme et paisible. Enfin, elle le fut jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui.

Lorsque le blond ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, ses yeux tombèrent aussitôt sur un Minho assis devant une putain de batterie installée en plein milieu du salon.

« Putain de merde, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'exclama-t-il, et il était tellement horrifié qu'il en oublia de refermer le porte. »

Bouchée, il observa son colocataire brandir une fine baguette juste au-dessus d'une cymbale en cuivre avant de l'abattre dessus.

CCCCHHHHHHHHH !

Le son discordant et assourdissant s'éleva brutalement dans le salon, et Newt dut lâcher son sac pour plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles.

« PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! »

Minho esquissa un sourire radieux avant de pincer la cymbale entre son pouce et son index pour arrêter la vibration.

« J'ai acheté une batterie, annonça-t-il fièrement. »

Il était assis sur son tabouret comme un petit gamin à son premier jour d'école.

« Je vois ça. Et non, tu ne la gardes pas, maugréa Newt en fermant la porte avant de retirer ses converses.

\- Mais j'avais pas le choix. Mon père veut que je fasse l'accompagnement à la batterie sur la nouvelle chanson de Des' Murphy. »

Cette déclaration fit stopper tout mouvement à Newt.

« Desmond Murphy ? Il a fait une nouvelle chanson ?

\- Ouais, mon père l'a appelé ce matin. Apparemment il a fait une nouvelle collaboration avec Jorge, et il est super excité car ils lui ont demandé de la produire. La dernière fois qu'ils ont fait une chanson, Des' a insisté pour se charger lui-même de la production. Papa était furieux putain. »

Newt acquiesça lentement.

« C'est qui, Jorge ?

\- C'est le chanteur du groupe, là…c'est quoi déjà ? Electrolytes ? Un truc de genre ?

\- Electra, corrigea Newt. Ça va, ils font de bonnes chansons.

\- Ouais, voilà. En tout cas, il est super sympa, je pense que tu l'aimerais bien.

\- Mais Des' va bien, du coup ? »

Newt ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi il ressentait le besoin d'en savoir autant sur Des' Murphy et ses relations avec Thomas, mais en tout cas, il avait besoin de demander. Et il ne s'en privait pas. Il alla se chercher un verre d'eau et partit ensuite se vautrer dans un des fauteuils en velours près de Minho qui faisait à présent tourner ses baguettes dans ses mains.

« Euh…, commença l'Asiatique en examinant un éclat qui s'était formé sur l'extrémité de l'une des baguettes. Je crois pas. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait saccagé le studio d'enregistrement deux fois. »

Newt recracha presque son eau en entendant cela.

« Pardon ? Il a saccagé le studio ? Et il s'est fait arrêter ?

\- Nan. Amis haut placés, tout ça. Ils ont fait venir la sécurité une paire de fois par contre. C'est un type assez violent.

\- Oh, déglutit Newt en grimaçant. Un génie par contre. Papa dit que sa nouvelle chanson est énorme. Mais…enfin, je suppose qu'il va encore finir par rechuter donc…, dit-il lentement avant de se lever pour aller dans la cuisine et se servir un verre de whisky.

\- C'est à cause de quoi ? L'alcool, l'héroïne… ?

\- Euh, si les rumeurs disent vrai, je crois que c'est à cause des deux. J'en sais rien, je sais qu'il avait un problème avec la coke. Et je l'ai déjà vu fumer du crack de mes propres yeux, donc…, raconta Minho en remuant son verre de whisky.

\- Il est dangereux ?

\- J'en sais rien. Sûrement.

\- Mais putain, s'il est dangereux, pourquoi il est autorisé à vivre avec Thomas, alors ? S'indigna le blond. »

Franchement, lui aussi se transformerait en petit merdeux rageur s'il devait vivre avec un père comme Des' Murphy.

« Écoute, Newt, j'en sais rien, soupira Minho. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vais pouvoir jouer de la batterie pour sa chanson, et si Jorge a choisi de bosser avec lui, alors il doit pas être aussi horrible que ça, tu ne crois pas ? »

Newt haussa les épaules en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je regrette l'époque où je n'avais pas d'amis et où j'étais destiné à mourir seul, marmonna-t-il.

\- T'es tellement dramatique, gloussa Minho en prenant une gorgée de son verre avant de le poser et e se diriger vers sa chambre. Bon, il faut que j'aille au studio pour bosser avec mon père sur certains trucs ! Je serai de retour dans quelques heures.

\- Ooh, regarde-toi, Mr Super Producteur en devenir, le taquina Newt.

\- Bah écoute, je suis issu d'une bonne lignée, rit Minho en sortant de sa chambre avant de s'étaler sur les genoux de Newt comme un putain de petit roi. »

Le blond coinça immédiatement sa tête sous son bras avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux sans merci avec son poing.

« Tu deviens un grand garçon chantonna-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

\- Mes cheveux ! Glapit Minho en le repoussant avant de se sauver vers la porte. Bon allez, à plus ! Fais pas de bêtises. Et envoie-moi un message ou à Ben si t'as besoin de quelque chose.

\- C'est noté, Min'. Martèle bien cette batterie de ma part. »

Minho hocha la tête avant de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Newt savait que la meilleure chose à faire serait d'en profiter pour faire ses devoirs et réviser ce satané cours qui allait sans aucun doute foutre en l'air tout son semestre.

Mais…c'était une belle soirée, et un peu d'air frais ne lui ferait pas de mal. Alors, au lieu de travailler, il s'empara de son iPod et sortit se balader un peu sur le campus pour calmer son esprit bourdonnant.

-X-

La promenade fut très agréable. Newt admirait paisiblement le ciel qui se remplissait doucement de couleurs riches et vives. Le soleil disparaissait lentement à l'horizon. Les lumières orangées des lampadaires du campus commençaient à s'allumer autour de lui.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il commençait à faire froid. Une brise fraîche commençait à se lever, faisant bruire ses cheveux et hérisser ses poils. Il boutonna les pressions de son col et fourra ses mains dans les poches de son blazer.

Il se sentait un peu mieux. Le stress commençait à retomber en lui. Il était sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'une idée absurde lui vint. Et avant même qu'il y réfléchisse à deux fois, avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait…il se retrouva devant l'appartement de Thomas.

Il s'arrêta devant le bâtiment et regarda en l'air, vers la rangée de fenêtres du brun.

Les lumières étaient allumées. Newt plissa les yeux. De temps à autre, il entrapercevait une tête brune passer devant une fenêtre et s'évanouir comme une apparition éphémère.

Thomas était rentré.

Thomas était rentré. Et Newt sentit déferler en lui une vague de panique, mêlée à de la curiosité, et peut-être même à du soulagement. Une ribambelle d'émotions sorties de nulle part l'engloutit sans crier gare. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il détestait Thomas. Il était censé le détester, et pourtant, il était incapable de détacher son regard des fenêtres illuminées. Il resta debout sur le petit chemin pavé, au milieu des chrysanthèmes et des pâquerettes, immobile, jusqu'à ce que les lumières s'éteignent et qu'il n'y ait plus de mouvement à l'intérieur.

Une seule chose occupait à présent son esprit : Thomas Murphy.

Thomas Murphy était revenu.

* * *

 **Et voilààà!**

 _ **BON**. Je suis bien consciente que **Thomas** n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre ( **pardooooon** ), mais il reste quand même au **coeur** des conversations. Non ? *petite voix*_

 _Mais je vous promets qu'on le verra dans le prochain chapitre, et qu'on verra même le **Newtmas** **évoluer**..._

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu** et rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine!_

 _ **Tendrement** (un peu)_

 _Ewy (qui vous kiffe beaucoup)_


	12. Chapitre 11

_Bonjour bonjour **:J**_

 _J'espère que tout le monde va bien! Voici comme prévu le chapitre 11 de Forever Young!_

 _Le chapitre précédent ne devait pas être terrible, mais heureusement, **Le Saut de l'Ange** a sauvé ma journée ave son adorable commentaire ( **thank yooooouuuuu** )._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre sera meilleur en tout cas..._

* * *

Mercredi commençait très mal.

Newt était totalement épuisé. Une fois de plus, il s'était couché beaucoup trop tard. Il avait passé la soirée à fumer comme un pompier avec Minho en regardant la télévision toute la nuit et en se goinfrant de toutes les cochonneries qu'ils avaient négligemment jeté sur la table basse.

Toute la soirée, Newt avait été incapable de détourner ses pensées d'un certain garçon aux certains cheveux bruns et aux certains yeux whisky qui avait mystérieusement disparu et qui ne donnait plus aucunes nouvelles à personne.

Par conséquent, aujourd'hui, alors que la fatigue tiraillait ses paupières et rendait ses jambes aussi lourdes que des enclumes, il arriva en retard en cours sans pouvoir empêcher son esprit de divaguer vers deux endroits :

Son lit, avec ses draps soyeux et son oreiller moelleux. Et cette fameuse fenêtre allumée par laquelle il avait aperçu ce fameux garçon qui commençait sérieusement à lui pourrir la vie.

Et son cas ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'il croisa Naomi (la seule personne de sa promo qui ne lui donnait pas envie de verser de l'acide sulfurique surl a terre entière avant d'y foutre le feu).

« Salut Newt, le salua-t-elle en souriant gentiment, vêtue de ce qui ressemblait étrangement à une robe de sorcier tout droit sortie de Poudlard. »

Newt adorait _Harry Potter_ , là n'était pas le problème. Et puis, qui était-il pour juger la façon de s'habiller de ses camarades ? Mais il ne put s'empêcher de dévisager la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds avec un regard perdu.

« Salut, lança-t-il, les yeux irrémédiablement vissés sur ses manches qui étaient aussi grandes que des cloches d'église. »

Heureusement, elle ne remarqua pas son regard insistant et lui sourit avant de demander avec confusion :

« Tu n'as pas ta toge ?

\- Quelle toge ? Demanda Newt en réajustant la sangle de son sac sur son épaule.

\- Tu sais, ta robe universitaire. On a un exam aujourd'hui, et tu connais les règles…on est obligés de la porter pendant un exam, sinon on nous demande de quitter la pièce. Tu te souviens ? »

Newt la fixa avec des yeux exorbités.

Parce que non, il ne savait pas qu'ils avaient un examen aujourd'hui, et il ne savait pas non plus qu'ils étaient _obligés_ de porter ces espèces de sacs poubelles. Enfin…il avait un _vague_ souvenir de cette règle… Mais que diable ! Entre la pratique et la théorie, il y avait un gouffre. Et Newt ne retenait que la pratique.

Alors, sans demander son reste, le blond détala à toute vitesse comme un lapin dans la direction opposée en lançant un « J'reviens tout de suite ! » affolé à une Naomi très perplexe.

C'est ainsi que Newt se présenta à son tout premier examen avec quinze minutes de retard. Et _comme par hasard_ , c'était un examen sur le seul cours qui menaçait de le faire sombrer au fin fond de l'océan universitaire. Minho avait essayé de l'aider à enfiler sa toge universitaire, mais il mangeait de la pizza et ses mains étaient grasses et couvertes de sauce, alors Newt avait passé les trois quart du temps à le repousser.

Pendant l'examen, il fit de son mieux pour répondre aux questions aussi intelligemment que son cerveau déconcerté en était capable, mais il quitta tout de même l'amphithéâtre avec un horrible sentiment d'échec.

Quand il déverrouilla son portable dans l'intention de déverser toute sa souffrance à Minho, il s'aperçut qu'Alby lui avait envoyé un message :

 ** _SMS d'Alby à Newt :_**

 _16h57. Ça te dit on se rejoint chez Teresa après les cours ?_

-X-

Il arriva chez Teresa encore hébété par son examen catastrophique. Il se torturait l'esprit à essayer de se souvenir de la réponse à la question vint-cinq (parce qu'il était presque sûr d'avoir cocher A, mais peut-être qu'il avait mis aussi C, or, une fille lui avait dit que la bonne réponse était en fait D, du coup il était complètement perdu). Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées tumultueuses qu'il remarqua à peine la belle brochette de filles et de garçons qui sortit de chez Teresa les uns après les autres en se pavanant comme des paons et en gloussant comme des poules.

Cette vision aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, franchement.

Mais malheureusement, il était encore en train de débattre intérieurement sur la question vingt-cinq. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et fut accueilli par la voix de Minho, « Newt, gros ! Comment s'est passé ton examen ? », et qu'il déplora, « J'ai foiré, pauvre con. », la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait, c'était qu'une certaine voix familière lui réponde d'un ton cynique, « Bah, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. »

Newt releva la tête si vite qu'il en eut un torticolis.

Vêtu d'un costume et d'un noeud papillon ébène, Thomas Murphy était assis dans un fauteuil, une coupe de champagne à la main, les lèvres étirées en un sourire sarcastique.

Nom de Dieu.

« Bah tiens. Murphy est de retour, marmonna Newt en fixant le brun avec condescendance. »

Il replaça nerveusement ses cheveux et glissa ensuite maladroitement ses mains dans ses poches. Sa gorge était étrangement sèche. Putain mais depuis quand est-ce qu'il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise en présence de Thomas Murphy ?

Oh ouais, peut-être depuis qu'il l'avait surpris en train de pleurer dans sa chambre ? Ou peut-être depuis qu'il l'avait vu être ballotté dans tous les sens par une horde de harpies ? Ou encore peut-être depuis qu'il lui avait tenu la main pendant son coma éthylique ?

« Je t'avais dit qu'il reviendrait, sourit Teresa depuis le canapé. »

Thomas et Newt se tournèrent simultanément vers elle.

Le blondinet était sans voix. Et sur le point de lancer une brique à la tronche de Teresa. Maintenant, _à cause d'elle_ , Thomas savait qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui. Ce qui était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin actuellement, pare que le brun utiliserait sans doute cet argument à son avantage à un moment ou un autre.

Newt sentit le regard brûlant de Thomas dériver vers lui, mais il refusa obstinément de se tourner vers lui. Il se contenta donc de scruter Teresa avec une telle fureur qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné que ses oreilles se mettent à fumer. La jeune fille continuait de fumer sa cigarette, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Mais heureusement, il y avait toujours l'insouciant Minho et l'apaisant Alby pour venir à sa rescousse.

« T'as foiré ton exam ? » Demanda Alby avec surprise.

\- Euh. Ouais, acquiesça Newt en leur tournant pour poser son sac, ignorant la regard de Thomas qui brûlait sa nuque. J'étais même pas au courant qu'on en avait un aujourd'hui. C'est Naomi qui me l'a dit.

\- Naomi comment ? S'enquit Thomas, mais Newt refusait toujours de croiser son regard.

\- Humphrey, marmonna le blond en resserrant sa ceinture d'un cran avec des doigts tremblants.

\- Je me la suis déjà faite, lâcha Thomas d'un ton complaisant avec de prendre une gorgée de champagne.

\- Bordel, tu pensais vraiment que c'était une information nécessaire ? Siffla Newt en levant les yeux au ciel avec mépris.

\- Tu t'es fait déjà tout le monde, de toute façon, dit Minho d'un ton amusé avant de s'approcher de son colocataire pour glisser un bras autour de ses épaules. Alors, Newt, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Comment ça _qu'est-ce qui s'est passé_ ? J'me suis planté, putain, c'est tout, y a rien d'autre à dire, grommela Newt. »

Il sentit la culpabilité lui comprimer le ventre de répondre sur ce ton, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait passé une journée horrible. Et puis, si Thomas était autorisé à jouer les connards en permanence, il avait bien le droit de déraper une fois de temps en temps.

De toute façon, Minho ne sembla pas offensé par son ton froid et frotta le dos de Newt dans un geste réconfortant en haussant les épaules.

« Bah, c'est pas grave, t'auras plus de chance la prochaine fois.

\- C'est pas la première fois que tu te plantes dans ce cours, non ? Fit doucement Teresa en levant les yeux vers Newt qui hocha la tête en silence.

\- Tu devrais te renseigner pour prendre des cours particuliers, proposa Alby. Fry a tout le temps des bonnes notes dans ce cours. Et Sonya aussi. Et le grand-père d'Aris enseignait cette matière avant.

\- Moi, j'ai jamais eu besoin de cours particuliers, commenta alors inutilement Thomas en contemplant le bouquet de roses posé sur la table. »

Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel, mais le brun ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir.

« Hey, Thomas, t'es bon en littérature Victorienne, non ? Fit soudain Teresa.

\- Oui, soupira Thomas sans lâcher le bouquet des yeux.

\- Ça ne te dirait pas de donner un coup de main à Newt ? »

Pendant une seconde, le temps sembla s'immobiliser, puis tous les regards se tournèrent vers Newt, qui avait à présent le visage figé en un masque d'horreur absolue.

Le visage de Thomas se tordit en une mine offensée.

« Non, lâcha-t-il sans hésitation en croisant les bras.

\- Mais c'est une de tes matières préférées, protesta calmement Teresa avant de reprendre une nouvelle taffe de sa cigarette.

\- J'ai aussi mon mot à dire là-dedans, et ma réponse est non, ajouta sèchement Newt en sentant ses joues s'embraser. »

Bordel, il était à la limite d'étrangler Teresa à mains nues. Et depuis quand est-ce qu'il faisait aussi chaud ici ?!

« Bah pourquoi ? Demanda Alby en faisant ricocher son regard entre les deux concernés.

\- Je préférerais être écorché vif, cracha Newt.

\- Hors de question que je perdes mon temps avec un cas sans espoir, asséna Thomas au même moment. »

Prenant chacun conscience de la réponse de l'autre, ils se tournèrent pour se faire face, l'oeil noir, le visage crispé.

« Je te demande pardon ? Fit froidement Thomas en resserrant ses doigts autour de son verre.

\- Répète un peu pour voir, Murphy, le provoqua Newt en reposant son propre verre sur la table basse.

\- Je refuse. De m'occuper. D'un cas sans espoir, répéta Thomas en détachant chaque mot.

\- Eh bien, c'est marrant que tu dises ça, parce que toute manière, les cas sans espoir sont incapables de donner des cours particuliers. »

Thomas le fixa.

« Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de dire ? Demanda-t-il en articulant chaque mot. »

Newt esquissa un sourire innocent et battit des cils.

« Que t'es incapable de donner des cours. »

Thomas réagit comme s'il venait de se faire gifler. Il se recula littéralement de Newt comme s'il venait de se prendre un électrochoc. Newt, lui, inspectait nonchalamment ses ongles en savourant cette petite victoire, le visage exprimant clairement son état de jubilation extrême.

Alby observait l'échange avec des yeux ébahis, presque inquiets, et Teresa sirotait tranquillement son Bordeaux d'un air amusé. Minho, lui, suivait attentivement la joute verbale et esquissa un petit sourire fier suite à la dernière réplique de son colocataire.

« Un manche à balai m'en apprendrait plus, poursuivit Newt. »

Les yeux de Thomas s'assombrirent soudain, comme dévorés de rage. Il semblait sur le point d'aller lui-même chercher un manche à balai pour frapper Newt jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève.

« Les balais ne sont que des outils de travail, marmonna-t-il, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Ce sont les personnes qui accomplissent la tâche. »

Newt le dévisagea.

« C'est tout ce que t'en as tiré ? Vraiment ? »

Comme Thomas continuait de le fixer d'un air sombre, le blond se permit d'arborer un petit sourire venimeux.

« Bon bah alors je pense qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde que je dis que t'es incapable de donner des cours.

\- RENDEZ-VOUS DEMAIN, CHEZ MOI, APRÈS LES COURS, claqua sèchement Thomas dans un grondement rauque et énervé. Tu deviendras le meilleur étudiant de ta classe quand j'en aurai fini avec toi. »

Il marqua une pause et fronça les sourcils.

« Et encore, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit possible avec une cause perdue comme la tienne.

\- Parle pour toi, riposta Newt, et Thomas était littéralement en train de montrer les crocs à ce stade.

\- Demain, dit-il tout bas.

\- Demain, répéta Newt en saisissant la main que lui tendait Thomas, la serrant juste assez pour lui montrer qui était le patron et qui contrôlait. »

Ce qui ne marcha pas du tout puisque Thomas serra à son tour, plus fort.

Alors Newt serra encore plus fort, puis Thomas aussi, puis Newt, et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite à se fixer rageusement, le visage crispé dans une grimace furieuse, avec leurs mains se tordant en l'air, comprimées et rougies.

« Bordel de merde, souffla Minho avec des yeux ronds de hiboux. Bien joué Tee'. Tu viens de déclencher la Troisième Guerre Mondiale. »

Teresa ne répondit pas et continuait de sourire tandis que Thomas et Newt continuaient de se broyer mutuellement la main en se regardant haineusement.

-X-

On était jeudi et Newt était censé aller chez Thomas dans moins de quinze minutes pour son premier cours particulier. Et ça ne le stressait, mais alors PAS DU TOUT.

Il ne sentait pas non plus angoissé de s'être réveillé avec dix-sept appels manqués de sa mère et un message qui disait :

 ** _SMS de Maman à Newt :_**

 _7h12. Je t'aime mon bébé. Appelle-moi s'il-te-plaît. Tu me manques. Appelle-moi mon coeur._

Inutile de dire que Newt était mort d'inquiétude pour ses quatre petites sœurs. Apparemment, sa mère était encore en train de traverser l'une de ses phases. Il allait encore falloir qu'il l'appelle pour tâcher de la faire revenir à la raison. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Pour le moment, il allait se concentrer sur son cours particulier qui, il le savait pertinemment, serait loin d'être une partie de plaisir.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller ou tu vas être en retard, lui lança Minho, emmailloté dans plusieurs couvertures sur le canapé.

\- Ouais. Appelle la police si je rentre pas, d'accord ? Dit faiblement Newt en glissant son sac à dos sur ses épaules.

\- Compte sur moi. Envoie-moi un message si t'as besoin de quelque chose. À plus, mec ! »

Et Newt referma la porte derrière lui.

Putain.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte de Satan, il rassembla tout son courage et toqua d'une main qui se voulut ferme et déterminée.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Douloureusement.

Thomas apparut dans son champ de vision, et Newt dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Thomas portait un _PULL gris_ et un _JEAN noir_ … Newt ne se serait jamais douté que sa garde-robe comptait des vêtements autres que des costumes et des noeuds papillons.

Il dévisagea le brun, sidéré.

« C'est malpoli de regarder les gens comme ça, fit remarquer Thomas en croisant les bras.

\- Tu portes des vêtements normaux, articula Newt avec surprise. »

Thomas lui lança un regard mauvais et s'écarta en silence pour le laisser passer.

Newt s'avança dans la grande pièce et fut surpris de constater que la décoration avait changé. Des lys blancs ornaient les étagères, les bibliothèques et la grande table, et de grandes peintures étaient accrochées aux murs. Des peintures étrangement familières.

« C'est les peintures d'Alby ? Demanda le blond en désignant une grande toile suspendue au-dessus de la cheminée en marbre. »

Thomas hocha la tête avec raideur, le regard toujours aussi polaire, les mains jointes dans le dos. Il paraissait presque délicat, avec son pull ample, son jean froissé et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Mais les diamants de sa montre Chanel scintillait de mille feux, presque autant que son regard froid et vide, et Newt se rappela bien vite que Thomas Murphy était tout sauf « délicat ».

« T'as changé la déco, commenta le blond. »

Des guitares et des luths antiques étaient disposés un peu partout dans la pièce, des partitions froissées et des pétales de rose jaune pâle jonchaient le sol, et des bougies étaient posées sur la table basse du salon.

« Je change ma déco toutes les semaines, marmonna Thomas d'une voix lente.

\- Tu _embauches_ quelqu'un pour changer ta déco _pour toi_ , tu veux dire, railla Newt. »

Thomas fronça les sourcils et ne répondit pas.

Silence.

« Bon, finissons-en, d'accord ? Maugréa le brun avant de se diriger d'un pas traînant vers le grand bureau antique qui se dressait dans un coin du salon.

Il se laissa tomber dans le siège en velours.

« Je vais juste t'écrire un aperçu du cours, marmonna-t-il d'un ton lent et pernicieux s'emparant d'une…plume ? Et d'un encrier ? »

Et oh putain. Était-ce du _parchemin_ ?

« Putain, grogna Newt en se positionnant debout près du bureau. Tu pourrais pas utiliser un ordinateur comme tout le monde, mec ? On va en avoir pour toute la journée, si tu fais ça. On _étudie_ l'époque Victorienne, on n'est pas en train de la vivre. »

Le coin des lèvres de Thomas fit un petit mouvement bizarre à cette remarque, mais à part ça, son visage resta de marbre. Il trempa délicatement sa plume dans l'encre et lissa le parchemin devant lui. Sans un mot, il commença à écrire.

Newt lâcha un soupir théâtral, mais Thomas n'y prêta pas attention, trop concentré sur son gribouillage élaboré.

Après un moment de silence, la curiosité du blond prit le dessus, et il jeta un oeil vers le bureau pour essayer de déchiffrer l'écriture soignée et tarabiscotée de Thomas.

« Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce que t'écris.

\- Un aperçu, gronda Thomas avec impatience.

\- Oui, ça, j'avais capté. Mais sur quoi ? Tu connais même pas mon programme, et t'as même pas regardé mes livres, ou…

\- Je connais ton prof. Je connais aussi le cours. Je te certifie que c'est exactement ce que t'auras besoin de savoir. Maintenant arrête de poser des questions. »

Vexé, Newt leva les yeux au ciel mais garda le silence (pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne trouva rien à répondre). Alors, pour s'occuper, il se mit à déambuler dans le salon, les bras toujours croisées.

« Tu sais jouer de ces vieux trucs ? Demanda-t-il en touchant du bout du pied un luth poussiéreux et décrépi.

\- Oui. N'y touche pas.

\- Ça m'étonne que tu ne les casse pas.

\- Bah, si t'es pas un débile, c'est facile d'éviter que ça se produise. »

Newt sentit la colère crépiter au creux de son poignet. Mais au lieu de se lancer dans une dispute qui ne ferait que prolonger la durée de cette forme aiguë de torture (pourquoi avait-il accepté de faire _ça_ déjà ?), il se dispensa de toute contre-attaque et examina distraitement les chats en porcelaine devant lui.

Un bruit étouffé retentit alors derrière lui, et il se retourna juste à temps pour voir un beau garçon aux pommettes dévastatrices et aux cheveux charbon émerger de la chambre de Thomas, vêtu d'un uniforme d'école débraillé et fumant une cigarette.

« Oh, lâcha Newt en laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps, je ne savais pas que tu avais de la compagnie. »

Il se sentait bizarre, tout à coup. Son regard ne cessait d'alterner entre les deux garçons. Thomas n'avait même pas relevé la tête et continuait d'écrire. L'inconnu scannait Newt de haut en bas avec une petite lueur lubrique dans les yeux tout en prenant une grande bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Il allait partir, de toute façon, dit doucement Thomas sans une once d'hésitation et le garçon lança un dernier regard persistant à Newt avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- À plus, les gars, lança-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à Newt avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. »

Silence.

« T'es sérieux, là ? Explosa soudain Newt en se tournant vers Thomas qui semblait totalement imperturbable. Tu te rends compte qu'à chaque fois que je viens ici, t'as toujours une personne différente qui sort de ta chambre ? Tu caches combien de gens là-dedans ? C'est des putains de gremlins ou quoi ? Ils se multiplient quand tu leur verses de l'eau dessus ?

\- Mmh, tout à fait, marmonna Thomas, et ce mystérieux mouvement au coin des lèvres apparut de nouveau. Et comme tu peux le voir, si tu les nourris après la nuit tombée, ils se transforment en cauchemar au petit matin. »

Newt referma la bouche et cligna des yeux, interdit.

…Thomas venait-il vraiment de faire une blague ?

« T'sais quoi, on s'en fout, trancha-t-il en le regardant avec suspicion. Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour que je ne me pisse pas dessus quand il se matérialise à côté de moi comme par magie.

\- Il ne s'est pas matérialisé.

\- C'est toi qui le dis.

\- Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, annonça soudain le brun en se levant. Ça te donne un aperçu des chapitres sur lesquels tu dois particulièrement te concentrer. Je t'ai écris le plan et les mots-clés, mais tu vas devoir chercher toi-même leur définition. On rentrera dans les détails demain. Ça c'est juste pour te familiariser avec le concept général vu que _même ça_ t'y arrives pas.

\- Merci, grinça Newt en le fusillant du regard avant d'arracher le parchemin des mains de Thomas. Pas besoin de faire le connard.

\- Bon, tu peux partir maintenant, répliqua Thomas d'un ton froid. J'ai un rendez-vous, et je suis déjà en retard à cause de toi.

\- Un rendez-vous ? Ricana Newt. Laisse-moi deviner : tu vas retrouver ta prochaine baise potentielle ?

\- Il n'y a rien de potentiel. Et c'est « baises » au pluriel, fit le brun avec un sourire suffisant.

\- Évidemment, une seule, c'est jamais assez, hein ?

\- Bah écoute, la diversité est le sel de la vie.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, et la diversité entraîne les MST, aussi. »

Les yeux de Thomas se plissèrent.

« Les pires sont les plus discrètes, poursuivit Newt. Tu ferais mieux de faire des tests avant que quelque chose ne te tombe dessus, mon pote !

\- Je ne suis pas ton _pote_. Maintenant va-t-en. »

Mais Newt ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, un air de défi sur le visage. Il se retenait tant bien que mal de déchirer le parchemin au visage de Thomas.

Après un moment à se jauger furieusement du regard, Thomas soupira et se décida à contourner Newt pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Mais juste avant de disparaître dans la pièce, il marqua une pause et se retourna vers le blond.

« Et quand t'auras fini avec ça, lança-t-il en désignant du menton le parchemin, n'oublie pas de donner un coup de baguette dessus et de dire _Méfaits accomplis_. »

Puis, le porte se referma.

Tétanisé, Newt resta planté là, bouche bée.

Murphy venait-il vraiment de faire une blague sur…Harry Potter ?

Finalement, au lieu de s'échiner à essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, le blond sortit de sa léthargie et quitta l'appartement sans un regard en arrière.

-X-

Lorsque Newt rentra chez lui, il trouva sur le comptoir de la cuisine une note de Minho qui disait:

 _« Je suis au studio._

 _Bosse sur le morceau._

 _On fume et on mange quand je rentre. »_

Newt était donc seul.

Il regarda son portable et vit qu'il avait reçut un message de Teresa :

 ** _SMS de Teresa à Newt :_**

 _18h20. Alors, ce cours particulier ? ;)_

 ** _SMS de Newt à Teresa :_**

 _18h25. Sale peste._

-X-

Le vendredi, même s'il fut réveillé très tôt pour le son du piano, PUIS de la batterie, Newt était dans un état d'esprit étrangement positif. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait passé une excellente soirée avec Minho, Alby et Teresa (apparemment, les baises potentielles de Thomas se déroulaient comme prévu car il était mystérieusement absent). Ils avaient dîné chez Alby et avaient ensuite essayé de faire leurs devoirs entre deux sérénades et séances de piano. Newt commençait à se dire que c'était monnaie courante chez eux. Alby s'arrêtait des fois pour chanter à pleins poumons pendant que Minho jouait du piano, et la seconde d'après, Teresa prenait la relève pour chanter mélancoliquement en portugais. De temps à autre, ils étaient sorti fumer une cigarette sur le balcon pendant que Minho les suppliait à répétition d'arrêter les devoirs pour aller traîner en ville et s'éclater.

En somme, cette soirée fut pour ainsi dire agréable. Exactement ce dont Newt avait besoin.

Et Teresa avait prévu de les inviter ce weekend à la « Maison des Bougies » (sa maison de campagne). Rien que leur petite bande. Inutile de dire que Newt était excité à l'idée de passer un délicieux weekend en compagnie de ses amis, dans un bel endroit isolé.

« J'ai hâte d'être à demain, gémit le blond, étendu sur le canapé, les jambes posées sur celles de Minho. T'es déjà allé dans la maison de campagne de Teresa ?

\- Nan, marmonna Minho, la bouche pleine de M&Ms. Mais à ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est génial, là-bas.

\- Je suis trop excité. Ce weekend va être mortel, Min' ! On devrait aller manger au resto ce soir pour fêter notre futur meilleur weekend de tous les temps.

\- Peux pas, désolé, faut que je fasse une sieste, et…

\- J'peux savoir pourquoi t'aurais besoin de faire une sieste ? Tu passes tes journées à dormir comme un koala, rétorqua Newt en regardant Minho se frotter paresseusement les yeux. »

Ses cheveux de jais partaient dans tous les sens et son teint était plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Je suis resté debout toute la nuit. Ben voulait que je finisse mon projet d'audiovisuel, bâilla-t-il en s'enroulant dans un plaid, le regard vitreux rivé sur l'écran de la télévision.

\- Ooh, pauvre créature, dit Newt avec une compassion sarcastique. Ben t'a vraiment obligé à faire tes propres devoirs ? Quelle honte.

\- La ferme, grogna Minho en s'enroulant comme un sushi dans sa couverture, ne laissant ressortir que son visage.

\- Tu ressembles à un petit bébé, se moqua Newt en lui pinçant la joue.

\- Je suis un petit bébé. Maintenant laisse-moi dormir.

\- J'te rappelle qu'on avait prévu d'aller en ville faire la fête ce soir. Tu dormiras quand tu seras mort.

\- Je vais dormir maintenant _et_ j'irai à la fête tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Newt eut quelques secondes de réflexion avant de hausser les épaules.

« Bon, d'accord, c'est bon. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi, d'ici là ? Alby et Teresa sont à leur réunion débile pour leur Association des Étudiants. »

Il illustra ses propos d'une moue boudeuse avant de s'enfoncer dans le canapé.

« T'aurais pas un cours avec Thomas, par hasard ? »

Le ventre de Newt se contracta.

« Non, mentit-il.

\- Si si.

\- …Oui, bah, j'y vais pas.

\- Newt. »

Newt croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils.

« Mais tu comprends pas, il est infect avec moi ! Franchement, tu l'aurais vu hier. E-xé-crable. Je peux pas supporter ça une deuxième fois ou je risque de commettre un meurtre, et j'ai pas envie de finir en prison.

\- Allez, vas-y, tu sais bien que t'as besoin de son aide.

\- Non.

\- Newt.

\- T'as pas le droit de me forcer. Je suis plus vieux que toi. Tu me dois le respect.

\- Je peux lui dire de venir. »

Newt ouvrit la bouche dans un cri d'indignation muet.

« Tu n'oserais p…

\- Tu sais très bien que je le ferais.

\- Je te déteste tellement Minho Kimiura.

\- Tant mieux. Allez _vas-y_ bordel de merde. Et laisse-moi dormir. »

Et quand bien même Newt détestait suivre des ordres, il obtempéra et éteignit la télé. Il partit enfiler un pull de Minho et ébouriffa les cheveux du Coréen d'une main en ignorant les affres d'effroi qui se formaient dans son estomac à l'idée de passer un après-midi tendu avec Thomas.

-X-

« T'es venu, constata Thomas dans un grognement lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte, et son ton suggérait qu'il espérait ardemment que ça ne soit pas le cas.

\- Je suis venu, répéta impassiblement Newt, et son propre ton exprimait exactement le même ressenti. »

Tout en soupirant, Thomas le guida dans le salon.

« Y d'autres gremlins aujourd'hui ? Demanda aussitôt Newt en s'installant dans la chaise longue (il fallait vraiment qu'il s'en achète une).

\- Non, lâche simplement Thomas en passant à côté du blond, vêtu d'une chemise noire et d'une pantalon noir. Je vais juste t'écrire un compte-rendu rapide. J'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai une vive à vivre.

\- Bah moi aussi, répliqua Newt en reniflant avec dédain. Teresa m'a parlé d'une fête ce soir. Je dois préparer mes affaires pour y aller. »

Thomas se figea et le fixa avec dégoût.

« Tu y vas ?

\- Évidemment que j'y vais. C'est de ma pote qu'on parle.

\- C'était ma pote avant toi, riposta Thomas en s'asseyant à son bureau, les sourcils froncés. »

Il plongea sa plume dans l'encre sombre et prit soin de tamponner le bout contre l'encrier en verre pour éliminer l'excès avant de commencer à écrire sur le parchemin devant lui.

Ses yeux ambrés fatigués fixaient intensément ce qu'il écrivait. Sa lèvre inférieure était pincée entre ses dents blanches, et les rayons du soleil baignaient sa silhouette dégingandée d'une lumière nimbée, presque divine.

Newt ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard furieux, parce qu'il haïssait le fait que ce branleur dégage autant de poésie, avec ses grains de beauté dignes de la mythologie grecque et ses cils interminables qui auraient fait sombrer Byron dans la dépression.

« Je vais juste rester assis là à attendre bêtement alors. Après tout, pourquoi voudrais-tu me demander si j'ai compris tout ce que tu m'as écrit hier soir ? Ce serait complètement absurde. »

La mâchoire de Thomas se contracta.

« Je te demanderai lundi, même si je connais déjà la réponse. »

Son regard ténébreux se leva vers Newt.

« C'est pas comme si t'allais toucher à ça du weekend de toute façon.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Grinça Newt.

\- C'est pas difficile de le deviner rien qu'en te regardant, dit lentement le brun avec provocation. »

Il avait cessé d'écrire, à présent, et son regard était totalement plongé dans celui de Newt.

Lequel secoua la tête d'un air furieux.

« T'es vraiment le plus gros co… »

Mais il fut rapidement coupé par la vibration puissante de son portable dans sa poche.

Tou en lançant un dernier noir à Thomas (qui s'était déjà remis à écrire), il sortit son portable pour répondre à Minho et se plaindre ouvertement de son cours particulier.

Mais ce n'était pas Minho.

 _Maman_.

« Putain, siffla-t-il en sentant son coeur se serrer. »

Il n'avait pas répondu à son message d'hier. Et il ne l'avait même pas appelée. Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

C'était à cause de cette putain d'école. Elle l'avait corrompu.

Il continuait à fixer l'écran de son portable en essayant de se convaincre qu'il était de toute façon bien obligé de répondre. Remarquant son trouble, Thomas releva discrètement son regard mordoré vers lui. Newt serra durement les paupières et déverrouilla son portable avant de le porter à son oreille.

« Salut maman ! S'exclama-t-il sur un ton faussement enjoué en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Newt ? Mon bébé ? Fit alors la voix angoissée de sa mère.

\- Oui ?

\- Où t'étais passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores ? Tu as des ennuis ?

\- Quoi ? Non, je…

\- C'est ton putain de père, c'est ça ? Couina-t-elle dans un cri strident, arrachant une grimace au blond.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai même pas…

\- Il t'a envoyé dans cette putain d'école pour t'éloigner de nous, et maintenant, tu pense que tu es trop bien pour nous. »

Bon Dieu.

Les poings de Newt se serrèrent. C'était exactement ce qu'il redoutait. Et ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« T'es où, là ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

\- Je ne vais pas bien, Newt, avoua-t-elle doucement entre deux reniflements. Je ne peux pas y arriver toute seule, je ne peux pas.

\- Où es-tu ?

\- Je suis au parc.

\- Seule ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. »

 _Bien sûr_ ? Newt vit rouge.

« Où sont les filles ?

\- Gigi les surveille, elle est assez grande maintenant, mon chéri.

\- Elle n'a que onze ans. Rentre à la maison.

\- Je ne peux pas pour l'instant. Je n'y arriverai pas, Newt…

\- Rentre. À la. Maison. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Newt se frotta le front avec lassitude.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda soudain sa mère, la voie tremblante. Avant, tu étais là pour nous, tu t'occupais de tes soeurs et tu étais présent pour moi. Mais tu nous as abandonnées, exactement comme ton connard de père. »

Le sang de Newt bouillonna à cette accusation. Il serra les dents et se concentra sur une peinture d'Alby particulièrement apaisante accrochée devant lui. Elle représentait un océan aux différents tons de bleus et de verts.

« Je ne peux pas le tolérer, Newt, je ne peux pas la tolérer ! Je t'ai élevé mieux que ça ! »

Elle criait dans le combiné, à présent.

Newt serra son portable si fort dans sa main que ses phalanges blanchirent. Il continuait de fixer inlassablement l'oeuvre d'Alby, s'immergeant dedans. Son dos faisait face à Thomas qui avait cessé d'écrire depuis un petit moment.

« Arrête, s'il-te-plaît. Ne dis pas des choses comme ça. Arrête et rentre à la maison. Tu ne peux pas laisser les filles toutes seules. Tu le sais. Tu ne peux plus faire ce genre de conneries. Je ne serai pas là pour les réparer cette fois.

\- Rentre à la maison, murmura sa mère d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rentre à la maison. S'il-te-plaît. Rentre, implora-t-elle. »

Newt sentit une vague de colère le traverser.

« Non.

\- Rentre !

\- Non.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je viens te chercher.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Rentre à la maison, pense aux filles, ne les la…

\- Je suis en route. Je te ramène à la maison avec moi. »

Elle était à bout de nerfs, de toute évidence.

« Maman, s'il-te-plaît, calme-toi, commença Newt en glissant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux en bataille. »

Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il commençait seulement à apprécier cet endroit et à se sentir chez lui. Pas quand les choses se déroulaient aussi bien, pas alors qu'il avait la chance de pouvoir respirer après toutes ces années passées à jouer les parents car il avait eu la malchance d'être né dans une famille d'égoïstes qui se complaisaient dans leur malheur.

« N'essaye même pas de venir ici, je ne… »

Mais la tonalité retentit, et Newt comprit. Il comprit que sa mère était en chemin.

Parce que c'était le genre de trucs qu'elle faisait. Elle paniquait. Et elle entraînait Newt dans sa chute pour qu'il répare son bordel à sa place.

Mais pas cette fois.

Immédiatement, il envoya un message à Winston.

 ** _SMS de Newt à Winston:_**

 _17h53. Stp vas faire un tour chez moi ? Ma mère pique encore sa crise. Mes soeurs sont toutes seules à la maison._

 ** _SMS de Winston à Newt:_**

 _17h53. No soucis, mon pote._

Il releva les yeux et sursauta. Il avait complètement oublié où il était, et surtout avec _qui_. Thomas le fixait depuis son bureau, les sourcils froncés. Son expression voguait clairement entre la contrariété, l'inquiétude et le trouble.

Newt, complètement vidé par son échange avec son épave de mère, resta silencieux en soutenant le regard de l'autre d'un air atterré.

Puis Thomas se racla la gorge.

« C'était ta mère ? Demanda-t-il avec nonchalance en replaçant le liège sur l'encrier.

\- Oui, avoua misérablement Newt en passant une main sur son visage. »

Thomas hocha la tête tout en nettoyant lentement la pointe de sa plume.

« Elle vient te chercher ? Demanda-t-il. »

Il avait prononcé cette phrase d'une voix étrange. Lente, comme à son habitude, mais avec un timbre différent.

« Ouais, murmura Newt en s'adossant à la bibliothèque. »

 _Putain_.

Le blond lâcha un petit gémissement et se mit à se taper la tête contre les étagères de la bibliothèque.

« Putain, je donnerais tout pour disparaître, geignit-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Bah, en tout cas, tu peux pas rester ici, dit Thomas d'un ton acide en glissant sa plume dans le tiroir de son bureau.

\- Quelle surprise, grogna Newt en lui lançant un regard noir. Ça va être horrible. Putain d'horrible. »

Le regard de Thomas s'assombrit, mais il resta silencieux. Pas de remarque cynique ni d'insulte bien sentie, pour une fois.

« Mieux vaut en finir au plus vite de toute façon, hein ? Continua Newt. Ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus forts. »

À ces mots, il s'écarta de la bibliothèque et récupéra son sac à dos.

Et soudain, Thomas se leva d'un bond de son siège.

« Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il d'un ton tranchant. »

Newt le regarda avec surprise tandis qu'il s'emparait de son portable et d'un petit jeu de clés dans la poche de son manteau. Il jeta un oeil à sa montre Chanel, puis revêtit un Fedora accroché au porte-manteau.

Immobile, Newt l'observait faire sans la moindre réaction. Thomas Murphy venait-il vraiment de lui demander de le _suivre_ ? Ce ne pouvait être que le fruit de son imagination. Ou peut-être était-il en train de rêver ?

Thomas s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit avant de lancer un regard impatient vers l'autre garçon.

« T'es sourd ? Soupira-t-il en arquant un sourcil. »

Newt prit le temps de réfléchir pour considérer les deux options qui se présentaient à lui :

Soit il rentrait chez lui pour affronter sa mère et essayer tant bien que mal de réparer les dégâts qu'elle avait semés sur son chemin.

Soit il suivait Thomas qui le détestait plus que tout et qui avait peut-être l'intention de l'assassiner dans les prochaines 24h.

L'une était responsable, l'autre était téméraire. Et Newt avait toujours été du genre téméraire.

« Ne me prends pas de haut, Tommy, finit-il par dire en s'avançant à grands pas vers Thomas. Allez, avance. »

Et avec un très léger sourire jouant à la commissure de ses lèvres, Thomas quitta l'appartement, Newt sur ses talons.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu (un petit commentaire par-ci par-là ne sera jamais de trop ***yeux de chien battu** ***** )_

 _Passez une bonne journée (profitez bien de vos derniers jours de vacances avant la rentrée!) et à la semaine prochain ***câlin**_

 _-Ewhylan_


	13. Chapitre 12

**_Coucou vous :)_**

 _ **Désolée** , je devais poster hier, mais finalement, je l'ai fait **aujourd'hui** (j'ai honte) mais vraiment... **ma vie IRL est un bordel, les gars**...BREF je suis là, c'est l'essentiel!_

 _Et en plus, j'veux vous dire **merci** pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent, je suis contente qu'il vous ait intéressé *_* Diantre, je ne sais plus quoi dire à part vous donner **de l'amour**... **et un nouveau chapitre** !_

Naws-you : _OMG tu m'as fait trop rire avec le prénom Harry mdrrr je suis désoléee c'était une erreur de ma part. A la base, j'avais écrit les chapitres avec des personnages inventés mais j'ai changé en cours pour la publier dans cette fandom parce que...hey bien, parce que je voyais bien Newt et Thomas dans ces rôles :P. Quand j'ai vu ta review, j'étais en mode "SHIT la gaffe" et je me suis grouiller de changer mdrr J'espère que ta rentrée va bien se passer (la mienne est aujourd'hui! et moi non plus, malheureusement, je ne suis pas dans une école de luxe... mais on fait avec hein ? :p). Merci beaucoup pour ton adorable review, t'es génial :3 _

Laetyss : _Hey saluu' :D J'aime bien ton nouveau pseudo! Et oui, tu as saisi le truc, les problèmes de Newt ont réussi à toucher Thomas ;) J'espère que la suite va te plaire *_* Merci encore pour ton commentaire 3_

Le Saut de l'Ange : _AHAH j'attendais ta review toi :P Alors le tableau qu'Alby avait fait la dernière fois représentait un paysage tempétueux et enflammé. Par contre, celui accroché chez Harry ne représente personne en particulier, juste une mer calme et profonde. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire,et bonne lecture pour la suite ;)_

 ** _ENJOY_** _ **!**_

* * *

Thomas n'arrêtait pas de regarder son téléphone.

Ce qui était assez ironique, car Newt, de son côté, avait fait totalement l'inverse : il avait _éteint_ son portable pour ne plus avoir à entendre les appels incessants de sa mère.

Ils étaient actuellement assis dans la petite voiture antique d'Alby. Newt avait été dubitatif en voyant Thomas monter dedans, mais le brun lui avait affirmé que lui et Alby la partageaient. Alors il ne s'était pas posé plus de questions et s'était installé au siège passager.

Ils étaient à fond sur une route de campagne. Newt ne savait pas à combien de kilomètres à l'heure ils roulaient, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils allaient bientôt décrocher les étoiles.

La voiture était décapotable, et le vent était si fort sur son visage qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de respirer à s'en crever les poumons. Et il ne pouvait même pas parler à cause du bruit, mais de toute façon, Thomas n'en avait sûrement pas envie. Il n'avait probablement rien à dire.

Honnêtement, Newt ne savait pas pourquoi le brun lui avait proposé de venir avec lui. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté. La situation était tellement étrange qu'aucun des deux n'avait vraiment envie de la commenter. Ils roulaient depuis dix minutes sans parler, sans se regarder.

Le soir approchait. Le ciel dénué de nuage était teinté de nuances agrume, et l'odeur du chèvrefeuille et des fleurs de coton envahissaient l'air frais. Thomas et Newt roulaient toujours, plongés dans leur silence venteux, leurs silhouettes baignées de lumière ambrée. Les arbres et les prés défilaient de part et d'autre de la route comme des étoiles filantes. Les doigts de Newt pianotaient nerveusement sur la portière. Il jetait de temps à autre un bref coup d'œil curieux et borné à Thomas, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se mettre à le fixer avec insistance.

À vrai dire, il commençait à paniquer intérieurement.

 _« Putain mais où est-ce qu'il m'emmène »_ , songea-t-il intérieurement en lançant un énième regard discret à Thomas.

Thomas et ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux qui ne clignaient pratiquement jamais et ses lèvres pincées. Thomas et ses mèches qui battaient furieusement dans le vent. Thomas qui regardait son téléphone toutes les cinq minutes, le visage dépourvu d'émotion. Thomas qui était d'une humeur merdique et massacrante juste avant qu'il ne se décide à embarquer Newt sans raison. Pour le mettre en sécurité ? Newt en doutait. Même s'il espérait secrètement le contraire.

Dix minutes entières de conduite.

Et Thomas ne lui avait toujours pas dit où ils allaient.

Et Newt était une personne vraiment, vraiment très curieuse.

« Bon allez. J'ai besoin de savoir », éclata-t-il enfin en se tournant pour faire face à Thomas. « Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Quelque part. »

« C'est pas une réponse, ça », s'irrita Newt en levant les yeux au ciel. « Arrête avec cette attitude. J'ai le droit de savoir ». Il marqua une pause. « Tu pourrais être en train de m'emmener quelque part pour me tuer. »

Il se mit à observer attentivement la réaction de Thomas.

« Je ne te __tuerais__ pas », dit Thomas, comme si c'était l'idée la plus ridicule du monde. « C'est trop salissant. »

Oh wow.

Les sourcils de Newt se levèrent brusquement.

« Oh ! Autant pour moi ! Alors tu pourrais être en train de m'emmener quelque par pour que __quelqu'un d'autre__ me tue. »

Thomas ne répondit pas.

Ce qui inquiéta sérieusement Newt.

Terrassé par le malaise (il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une situation aussi gênante de toute sa vie), le blondinet tendit le bras pour bidouiller la radio qui, pour être honnête, détonnait totalement avec le style vintage du véhicule. Il l'alluma sur la première station qu'il trouva.

« Nous y voilà ! » Scanda alors la voix du DJ, et les yeux de Thomas dérivèrent brièvement vers la radio avant de revenir sur la route. _One Heart_ de Electra, leur tout nouveau single, qui sortira le 16 octobre. Ça va faire danser les jeunes, n'est-ce pas Ted ? »

« Exactement », approuva Ted.

Newt sourit en écoutant leurs voix pompeuses et outrancières, remarquant les jointures de Thomas blanchirent brusquement sur le volant.

« Mais ça ne sera pas le seul hit pour Jorge cette année, je me trompe ? »

« Tu as raison ! Il a composé ce nouveau single avec Des' Murphy ! »

Newt se raidit soudain en entendant ce nom, et Thomas en fit autant à côté de lui.

« Je ne doute pas qu'il sera à la hauteur de nos espérances...c'est toujours le cas quand il est question de ces deux légendes de la musique ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de Des', certaines rumeurs disent qu'il aurait eu... »

La radio s'éteignit à cet instant. Newt sursauta et jeta un regard alarmé à Thomas qui replaçait nonchalamment sa main sur le volant.

« J'étais en train d'écouter ! » Se plaignit-il, et Thomas fronça durement les sourcils.

La tension qui flottait entre eux sembla grimper en flèche pour atteindre son sommet.

« Pas moi », répliqua-t-il, comme si c'était une raison évidente.

Les yeux froids du brun se baissèrent brièvement vers l'écran noir de son téléphone, et Newt ne trouva pas en lui le courage de protester alors qu'une tension pesante régnait déjà entre eux.

Alors le blond laissa tomber et garda le silence. Peu importe ce que ces animateurs s'apprêtaient à dire, Thomas ne voulait pas l'entendre. Ou ne voulait pas que Newt l'entende.

« C'est marrant que Minho fasse l'accompagnement à la batterie pour la nouvelle chanson de ton père », lâcha Newt sur le ton de la conversation.

Il était tout bonnement incapable de résister à l'envie de creuser un peu le sujet.

Thomas acquiesça silencieusement, les phalanges de ses mains toujours aussi blanches, mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

« Je crois qu'il y retourne ce soir en fait pour travailler encore. »

Cette remarque fit tourner la tête de Thomas d'un coup.

« Il a déjà été au studio ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux.

« Euh, ouais, il y a deux jours un truc du genre. Tu savais pas ? »

Le visage de Thomas réagit alors, presque trop soudainement pour que Newt ne le remarque. Il se mit à papillonner des paupières, et ses yeux se voilèrent.

« Est-ce que Des' y était ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton maîtrisé, mais sous la nonchalance apparente, Newt ressentit la tension qui dégageait de lui.

« Non. Il n'y était pas. »

Et le silence retomba.

-X-

Honnêtement, dans un petit coin de sa tête, Newt s'attendait vraiment à ce que Thomas l'entraîne dans une cabane sinistre au beau milieu de la forêt pour l'étrangler ou le poignarder. Ou plutôt appeler quelqu'un pour l'étrangler ou le poignarder. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsque Thomas ralentit pour s'engager sur une longue route pavée sinueuse qui serpentait à travers les saules pleureurs et les grands prés s'étendant à perte de vue. Au bout de la longue allée se dressait fièrement un magnifique manoir à l'architecture classique et soutenu par d'authentiques colonnes Corinthiennes. La propriété était entourée par un immense jardin parfaitement entretenu et pourvu d'une sublime fontaine.

« Putain de merde », souffla Newt en contemplant le panorama, les yeux écarquillés. « Je pensais qu'on irait au Starbucks, ou un truc du genre. »

Thomas esquissa un tout petit sourire en coin, et ses yeux s'éclairèrent tandis qu'il continuait de rouler vers la gigantesque bâtisse.

Ils ralentirent au niveau du rond-point qui se trouvait juste devant les grandes marches d'escaliers menant à l'entrée. D'imposants vases en marbre remplis de roses et de lierre trônaient à chaque extrémité. C'était encore plus impressionnant de près. Newt leva le nez, bouche bée, et observa les multiples balcons et voûtes qui composaient le manoir. Il pouvait même apercevoir une véritable gargouille en pierre sur l'un des toits en bardeaux. Il fallait absolument qu'il prenne des photos pour les envoyer à Winston...

« Bienvenue chez moi », fit doucement Thomas en se garant.

Et la mâchoire de Newt se décrocha encore plus, parce qu'il pensait sincèrement que ce château était un musée. Pas la __maison__ de Thomas.

« Sainte mère de Dieu », marmonna-t-il d'un air ébahi, et Thomas leva les yeux au ciel.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, Newt s'attendait à ce qu'Alfred de Batman surgisse de nulle part pour leur ouvrir les portes et prendre leurs manteaux, mais Thomas lui expliqua d'un ton bourru que « Notre majordome est en vacances alors le personnel n'est pas là aujourd'hui. »

D'accord. Donc Alfred était en vacances. Newt était déçu.

Le blond remarqua immédiatement que l'intérieur était sombre, très sombre. À vrai dire, toutes les pièces était complètement plongées dans la pénombre. Les fenêtres étaient obstruées par d'épais rideaux de velours, et aucune lumière n'était allumée. Les meubles étaient recouverts de draps blancs, et une odeur de fleurs fanées et de renfermé flottait dans l'air. Ce manoir était certes pourvu d'un charme grandiose, mais il était aussi complètement vide et dénué de vie. L'extérieur lui avait littéralement coupé le souffle, mais l'intérieur était extrêmement stérile et creux.

Il était aussi de plus en plus persuadé que Thomas l'avait emmené ici pour effectuer un rite de sacrifice.

Thomas s'avança sans prononcer un seul mot. Les talons de ses boots claquaient fermement sur le sol marbré du hall. L'écho se répercutait contre les plafonds hauts et les peintures de la renaissance accrochées aux murs. Newt le suivait de près, à défaut d'autre chose. Ses Tom's faisaient un bruit beaucoup plus feutré contre le marbre froid.

Ils se mirent à traverser toutes les pièces du manoir sans un mot. Thomas marchait d'un pas déterminé tout en passant au peigne fin les pièces qu'ils arpentaient. Il ouvrait les placards et laissait glisser ses doigts le long des épais rideaux brodés qui empêchaient tout rayon de soleil de pénétrer à l'intérieur, ne laissant qu'un voile obscur et de petits éclats de lumière tamisés filtrer dans les pièces. Newt se demandait pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas ouvrir ces satanés rideaux-tapisseries, ou au moins allumer la lumière. Cette obscurité faisait un peu trop vampire à son goût.

Mais il ne posa pas de questions. Pas alors que Thomas serrait son téléphone dans sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il recherchait quelque chose apparemment. Et Newt le suivait de près. Parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

C'était étrange. Bizarre. Tellement chelou putain. Les yeux ambrés de Thomas étaient froids et distants, comme s'il avait complètement occulté la présence de Newt. Lequel ne s'attendait franchement pas à devoir suivre Thomas comme un petit chien dans un manoir de vampire. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le brun l'avait emmené avec lui.

Puis soudain, Thomas s'arrêta, déverrouilla son téléphone, et lança un regard noir à Newt.

« Attends ici », ordonna-t-il.

C'était si soudain, si inattendu que le blond ne put que se contenter de cligner des yeux avant que son camarade ne disparaisse dans une volée de marches.

Attendre ? Newt n'avait jamais eu de patience.

Était-ce là bien un ordre que le venait de lui donner ? Newt n'avait jamais été de ceux à qui on dictait quoi faire.

Alors, n'écoutant que ses instincts rebelles, il pivota sur ses talons et s'éloigna de l'escalier que venait juste d'emprunter Thomas. Il se dirigea plutôt vers la cage d'escaliers située de l'autre côté. C'était le seul endroit qui semblait diffuser une source de lumière. Il ne réfléchit pas et se lança à la recherche de cette mystérieuse source lumineuse. Il marcha prudemment, sur la pointe des pieds, comme s'il était un intrus et que le moindre bruit allait dévoiler sa présence et le mettre en danger.

Il s'efforçait de ne pas trop penser à l'endroit où il se trouvait en ce moment-même. Ni qui l'y avait emmené, et encore moins POURQUOI. Il continuait d'avancer à pas feutrés tout en regardant à la dérobée les visages froids des défunts ancêtres peints sur les toiles, les tapisseries somptueuses et les statues intactes qui reposaient sur des piédestaux de style Ionique.

Bordel.

Il était dans la maison de Thomas. La putain de maison de Thomas Murphy.

Il savait qu'il était riche, mais jamais il ne se serait douté qu'il était aussi riche que _Teresa_. Il s'imaginait plus une grande maison moderne avec une piscine dans le salon, une télé 3D et peut-être un zèbre galopant dans le jardin ou des toilettes en or. En aucun cas il s'attendait à voir un manoir de l'époque du Roi-Soleil.

Il poussa un soupir saturé. Une tonne de questions accaparaient son esprit : pourquoi était-il ici ? Pourquoi Thomas l'avait-il amené avec lui ? De toute évidence, il était venu ici pour une raison importante. Thomas avait un objectif en tête. Newt ne savait tout simplement pas de quoi il s'agissait. Et surtout, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été embarqué là-dedans. À en juger par le comportement du brun un peu plus tôt, il ne désirait manifestement pas la compagnie du blond. Il était d'une humeur encore pire que d'habitude.

Newt n'y comprenait absolument rien.

Il secoua doucement la tête pour chasser les questions qui tournoyaient dans sa tête. Trop se triturer les méninges faisait surchauffer tout le système, tuait le moteur dans l'œuf, et laissait sa place à une fumée noire aussi épaisse qu'une forêt de sapins. Newt était bien placé pour le savoir. Alors, au lieu de se prendre la tête plus longtemps, il pénétra dans la pièce d'où la lumière émanait.

Il se retrouva dans un grand espace complètement abandonné. Des cages à oiseaux en bronze et vides envahissaient la pièce. Certaines pendaient au plafond, d'autres étaient posées au sol, d'autres encore reposaient sur une grande cheminée en granite au fond de la pièce. Elles étaient de différentes couleurs et tailles et leur peinture s'écaillait ça et là, usée par l'âge.

Mais Newt se désintéressa bien vite de ces drôles de cages, bien qu'elle constituent l'élément dominant de la pièce. Il se dirigea plutôt vers la porte vitrée donnant sur un grand balcon. Les rideaux accrochées devant ne la recouvraient pas totalement, laissant filtrer de longues traînées de lumière dans la pièce. Le blond s'approcha un peu plus et posa sa paume contre la vitre chaude.

Et il resta là.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire...ni que penser...

Thomas l'avait emmené ici précipitamment pour échapper à sa mère. Mais être traîné dans un manoir sombre et désert était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait.

Alors il resta là, immobile, à observer les roses éclatantes du jardin et les fontaines ornées d'hommes-poissons qui crachaient de l'eau. Il resta là en maudissant sa stupidité d'avoir accepté de suivre ce foutu Thomas.

-X-

Au bout d'un moment, comme l'ennui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, Newt se décida à se lancer à la recherche de Thomas.

Il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve abandonné et oublié dans ce manoir hanté. La journée avait été horrible, et il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui pour faire des câlins à Minho, fumer, boire, manger et jouer aux jeux vidéo.

Bordel, au point où il en était, il serait même content de retrouver le piano, la batterie et la guitare de son colocataire.

Alors Newt laissa les cages à oiseaux glauques derrière lui, et retrouva enfin Thomas après avoir tenté d'ouvrir un nombre incalculables de portes verrouillées, presque renversé des vases hors de prix et trouvé des salles terrifiantes plongées dans l'obscurité. L'une d'elle était remplie d'authentiques armures de chevaliers, rouillées et placées sous verre, telle une armée fantômes menaçante.

Aussi, le blond ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit soupir de soulagement lorsque Thomas apparut enfin dans son champ de vision, son téléphone pressé à l'oreille.

Il était debout au milieu d'un grand hall au rez-de-chaussée, les poings serrés, la tête baissée. Il marmonnait des mots inaudibles au combiné.

Newt ne distingua qu'une phrase.

« Il n'est pas là. »

Des accents de désespoir faisaient vaciller sa voix. Newt sentit sa poitrine se creuser à nouveau, exactement comme ce jour où il avait surpris Thomas en train de pleurer. Derrière la voix rauque et basse du brun, on percevait soudain une tristesse inimaginable. Un chagrin à fleur de peau. Comme une fissure qui s'ouvrait dans la carapace.

Putain.

Newt en avait franchement marre de se prendre la tête pour ce garçon. Thomas le faisait patauger entre ennui, dégoût, confusion et pitié. Une part de lui le suppliait intérieurement de ravaler sa fierté d'allumer son téléphone pour appeler Minho, ou même sa mère, n'importe qui pour trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui et oublier Thomas Murphy et sa voix traînante, ses regards larmoyants, et son attitude infernale. Mais il ne pouvait pas fuir comme ça. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Alors il ne bougea pas et attendit que Thomas raccroche, caché dans l'ombre.

Le brun ne tarda à dire au revoir à son interlocuteur dans un marmonnement, avant de laisser retomber sa main le long de son corps, le téléphone toujours serré dans sa poigne. Il avait toujours la tête baissée. Newt s'approcha un peu et sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Le malheur de Thomas l'enveloppait comme une cape indélébile et ses yeux whisky étaient soudain hantés par une ombre mystérieuse de chagrin et de désespoir.

Newt secoua la tête pour se détacher de cette vision perturbante et se décida à signaler sa présence.

« Ah te voilà ! » Lança-t-il à voix haute.

Il s'avança à grands pas vers Thomas et prit soin d'adopter son ton le plus dédaigneux et sa démarche la plus souple. Il arqua un sourcil de contrariété et croisa les bras en observant son camarade.

Non, il n'était pas émotif et compatissant. Oui, il n'en avait rien à faire du déchet qu'était Thomas Murphy.

Le brun se retourna, les yeux froids et accusateurs.

« Je t'avais dit d'attendre », grogna-t-il en glissant son portable dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Je sais », dit simplement Newt en lui envoyant un sourire hypocrite.

Thomas le fixa pendant un moment, les sourcils froncés, avant de lâcher un petit rire amusé. Un minuscule rire, mais loin d'être aussi froid que ce Newt avait pu voir par le passé. Et le blond ressentit à nouveau un pincement au cœur.

« C'est un sacré palace que tu as là », fit-il remarquer en regardant autour de lui. « L'endroit parfait pour organiser un bal.

Thomas haussa les épaules en silence.

« Tu en es assez fier alors ? »

« De quoi ? »

« De vivre ici. Tu sais...être issu de _tout ça_. »

Thomas regarda autour de lui, le visage neutre.

« Pas vraiment », murmura-t-il sur un ton monotone. « Tout ça...Ça n'a pas de sens pour moi. »

Newt cligna des yeux de surprise.

« On a donc quelque chose en commun. »

Thomas releva la tête vers le blond et se mit à le regarder droit dans les yeux sans ciller. Newt sentit un trouble lui grignoter le ventre et un poids s'insuffler dans sa poitrine. Il soutenait le regard du brun sans ciller. Une bouffée de chaleur s'immisça dans ses veines. Même lorsqu'il se racla la gorge, Thomas ne détourna pas le regard.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il tout à coup en inclinant la tête sur le côté. « Tu ne vas pas me faire visiter ? »

Pause.

« Non », répliqua enfin Thomas, et l'épuisement et la tension transparaissaient clairement dans le ton qu'il avait employé.

Newt fronça les sourcils.

Il avait vu les pires facettes de Thomas. Il avait déjà vu sa mauvaise humeur, ses regards noirs et même ses larmes. Mais pas cette anxiété silencieuse, cette angoisse désespérée. Cette vulnérabilité perturbante. Et Newt n'avait envie que d'une chose : qu'il arrête ça et qu'il redevienne le Thomas qu'il connaissait, parce _ce_ Thomas _-là_ était trop bouleversant à regarder pour sa santé mentale.

Alors, tout en refoulant le sentiment de compassion qui l'envahit, le blond se dirigea vers Thomas et lui taquina les côtes du coude.

« Allez quoi. Juste un aperçu rapide ? Je pourrais peut-être même être jaloux. Et détester ma vie, et envier ta place. Avoue que c'est quelque chose dont tu as toujours rêvé », dit-il d'un ton joyeux, essayant d'apaiser l'expression crispée de Thomas.

Et Thomas...Putain, Thomas lui sourit en réponse. Il __sourit__.

C'était un minuscule sourire qui eut beaucoup de mal à éclore. Et même si son regard était toujours aussi distant et sombre, ses lèvres s'étirèrent vers le haut. C'était le sourire le plus doux et sincère que Newt ait jamais vu, mais il disparut en une fraction de seconde.

« OK », céda-t-il d'un ton calme et doux avant de tourner les talons.

Newt le regarda s'éloigner, réellement surpris, avant de le rattraper et de se placer à ses côtés.

-X-

Thomas avait sûrement été guide touristique dans une vie antérieure. Il montra à Newt tout le rez-de-chaussée, récita consciencieusement le nom de toutes les pièces et dévoila même un peu leur histoire. Il restait impassible tandis qu'il lançait de temps en temps des regards indescriptibles à Newt qui ne se gênait pas pour faire des commentaires inutiles sur tout et n'importe quoi (« C'est impoli. Tu ne devrais pas dire de telles choses. » « Quoi ? Je sais ce que je dis, j'ai un odorat très développé. Ta maison sent le vieux et la naphtaline. » « Ça ne sent pas la naphtaline. » « Mais reconnais au moins que ça pue le vieux. » Et Thomas n'avait pas répondu, détournant plutôt la tête avec un petit sourire en coin).

En somme, tout s'était étrangement bien passé, et Newt se retrouva presque à apprécier la situation. Il se retrouva presque à apprécier le comportement taciturne de Thomas.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils montent à l'étage. Où Thomas disparut de nouveau.

Et une fois de plus, Newt se retrouva seul et totalement perdu dans ce putain de manoir hanté. Bordel. Ils étaient tranquillement en train de monter les escaliers, et Newt n'avait fait que se _pencher_ pour ramasser son portable qui avait glissé de sa poche, et quand il s'était redressé, Thomas s'était évaporé. Ou avait trouvé un putain de Portoloin. Alors Newt se retrouva à errer une fois de plus dans cette terrifiante demeure vampirique.

Il entra dans la pièce la plus proche et ses yeux tombèrent sur un porte entrouverte au milieu du mur (elle se fondait parfaitement dans le décor, Newt n'aurait jamais remarqué son existence si elle n'avait pas été ouverte). Il s'avança et l'ouvrit plus en grand, passant sa tête à l'intérieur. C'était une ouverture qui donnait sur une grande pièce, claire et stérile avec de grands rideaux angora qui se soulevaient paresseusement au gré du courant d'air provenant de la fenêtre ouverte. Et il trouva Thomas, assis seul sur un grand canapé en cuir et en satin saphir. Les ombres l'engloutissaient presque et le courant d'air faisaient doucement bruisser ses cheveux.

Newt se figea et, sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, les images d'un Thomas fragile et en pleurs assis à son piano lui revinrent en mémoire.

Sauf que Thomas ne pleurait pas, pas cette fois. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la fenêtre et fixaient le jardin extérieur avec mélancolie. Et Newt fut encore une fois frappé par l'impression de vulnérabilité et de fragilité que dégageait le brun. Il était à nouveau spectateur impuissant de la déchéance du jeune homme.

Sans un mot, Newt s'approcha et s'assit à son tour sur le canapé. Et ensemble, ils observèrent le soleil d'un rouge-orangé pur descendre doucement derrière l'horizon.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda faiblement Newt, si bas que sa voix brisa à peine le calme et la quiétude du paysage.

Thomas tourna légèrement la tête vers le blond et se mit à se tortiller les mains.

« Je vais toujours bien », répondit-il, mais sa voix semblait hésitante.

Newt tourna les yeux vers le brun et ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser plus de questions, lui sortir les vers du nez et le faire avouer ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie, mais les yeux de Thomas étaient à nouveau perdus dans le vague, comme si son esprit était parti loin. Très loin. Alors Newt referma la bouche et replongea son regard dans le paysage crépusculaire.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et le soleil avait presque disparu à l'horizon. Sa lumière orange chatoyante baignait les prés et le jardin de beaux reflets flamboyants. Newt jeta un petit coup d'œil vers Thomas. Le brun regardait à présent son portable, posé sur la table basse à côté de lui. Il fixait l'écran d'un œil morne, comme s'il attendait un appel. Comme s'il implorait silencieusement d'en avoir un. Mais le téléphone ne sonnait pas. Et Newt se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« J'ai remarqué que t'étais un fan des cages à oiseaux flippantes », fit-il après s'être éclairci la voix (bordel il avait vraiment envie de s'arracher les cordes vocales. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'arrêter de parler, pourquoi ?).

« Elles ne sont pas à moi. Je les déteste », répliqua Thomas d'un ton impassible.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » S'étonna le blond

« Je préfère que les choses soient libres. »

Newt tourna à nouveau la tête et se surprit à dévisager la garçon qui était à côté de lui. Sa peau d'ivoire, le contour parfaitement sculpté de sa mâchoire, son nez noble.

En cet instant, Thomas semblait tout sauf libre.

Newt aurait bien aimé qu'il y ait de la musique ou des discussions, ou juste que Minho soit là avec lui pour remplir le silence pesant de la pièce. Et pour combler le désir et le besoin viscéral qu'il avait de savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez Thomas. Il voulait savoir _pourquoi_ Thomas disparaissait pendant des jours sans donner de nouvelle, _pourquoi_ il couchait avec tout le monde comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde, ou encore _pourquoi_ il envoyait tout le temps des regards noirs à Newt alors qu'il se mettait à pleurer à chaudes larmes lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul, à l'abri des regards.

Soudain, Thomas se leva, tirant le blond de ses pensées. Il fit signe à Newt d'en faire autant et ils partirent en silence.

C'est lorsqu'ils sortirent du manoir et qu'il refermèrent les lourdes portes derrière eux que Newt se souvint pourquoi il avait fui le campus.

« On s'en va déjà ? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander en s'arrêtant.

Thomas s'arrêta à son tour et regarda Newt par-dessus son épaule en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ta mère sera partie, non ? »

Newt fut pris de cours par sa question. Parce que malgré les tonnes de soucis qui encombraient son esprit, Thomas se souvenait que Newt fuyait sa mère. Il avait compris que l'appréhension dans la phrase du blond était tournée vers sa mère. Et peut-être même montrait-il de l'intérêt pour la situation ? De l'intérêt d'humain ? De l'intérêt pour _quelqu'un d'autre_ ?

Newt haussa les épaules en refoulant ses pensées.

« Euh. À vrai dire, je pense qu'elle sera encore là. »

Thomas parut réfléchir un moment, le visage stoïque, avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

« Allons voir les jardins. Je veux te montrer une fleur. »

Et il s'éloigna.

« Va vraiment falloir que tu travailles tes transitions ! » S'exclama Newt, mais Thomas était déjà loin devant lui, et probablement hors de portée de voix, alors il leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à trottiner pour rejoindre le brun.

« Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui ont une obsession pour les fleurs, comme toi », commenta Newt lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur du brun.

Thomas haussa les épaules en marchant.

« Peut-être que les personnes que tu connais sont tout simplement ennuyantes. »

« Ah. Et t'es pas ennuyant, toi ? »

« Je suis beaucoup de choses, Newt Withman », dit Thomas en regardant Newt, le coin droit de sa bouche se tordant en un demi-sourire, « mais je suis tout sauf ennuyant. »

Newt ouvrit la bouche pour protester, comme il l'avait d'ailleurs toujours fait avec Thomas, mais il la referma quasi immédiatement en réfléchissant à cette remarque.

« Tu sais quoi Tommy ? Je vais t'accorder ce fait. On peut vraiment dire que tu n'es pas ennuyant. »

À ces mots, le visage de Thomas s'illumina doucement. Comme si le soleil venait de réapparaître après une longue éclipse. Satisfait de ce changement d'expression, Newt esquissa un petit sourire et se mit à marcher avec plus d'entrain.

« Tiens. La voilà », dit soudain Thomas en pointant du doigt une fleur noir.

Une fleur noire étrangement terrifiante.

Newt l'examina sous toutes ses coutures, incrédule.

« Je ne pensais pas que je dirais ça un jour », murmura-t-il en fixant cette...chose devant lui. « Mais cette fleur est franchement flippante à regarder. Elle me donne la chair de poule. »

Elle était dotée de longs pétales ébène tranchants et des brins noirs pendant au milieu. Mais Thomas la contemplait malgré tout avec adoration, et les mots de Newt ne semblèrent que renforcer l'affection qu'il portait à cette étrange plante.

« Je la trouve parfaite. »

« Elle ne te fait pas peur ? »

« Dans le bon sens du terme. »

« Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. »

« Bien sûr que si », protesta Thomas avec exaspération, mais pour une fois, il ne semblait pas en colère contre Newt. « Je l'aime bien, c'est tout. »

Et le brun resta silencieux, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Newt ne voulut pas briser ce moment, parce que c'était l'une des rares fois où Thomas montrait l'humanité qui se cachait en lui. Alors le blond resta silencieux, les mains fourrées dans ses poches, et observa les autres fleurs qui tapissaient harmonieusement le sol. Leurs couleurs vives contrastaient avec les lueurs déclinantes du soleil couchant.

« Elles seraient plus belles en plein jour », fit remarquer Newt. « Il fait trop sombre là, elles sont un peu ternes. »

« Non. Ça les rend plus spéciales », répondit Thomas en secouant la tête.

« J'crois pas non... », pouffa Newt. « Ça les rend faibles. Il n'y a que quand elles sont en plein soleil qu'elles ont mon respect. »

Le regard songeur de Thomas se transforma en agacement.

« Le soleil leur retire tout intérêt. Elles sont exposées. Ça ne laisse rien à l'imagination. Elles sont ennuyantes. »

« Pas ennuyantes. Audacieuses. Elles n'ont rien à cacher. Je préfère une bonne fleur ensoleillée qui fait fièrement étalage de ses pétales. »

Et putain, Newt ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il disait tout ça, il ne savait même pas pourquoi ils s'étaient lancés dans cette conversation, mais Thomas était maintenant en train de l'observer comme si les mots qu'il venait de prononcer étaient cousus d'or.

« J'aime bien ça », dit-il soudain, alors que Newt se remettait à déambuler dans le jardin. « L'idée des fleurs qui sont audacieuses. »

Newt se retourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu aimes quelque chose que j'ai dit ? » Demanda-t-il dans un simulacre de surprise, incapable de résister à un peu d'insolence.

Thomas lui jeta un regard las.

« Ce ne sont que des mots », dit-il simplement, presque perturbé par la réplique du blond.

« Pas vraiment... », rétorqua Newt en secouant la tête. « Enfin peu importe.

Thomas continua de le regarder.

« Tu n'apprécies pas ta mère », dit-il soudain, sans crier gare, sans quitter l'autre du regard.

Newt sursauta.

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça. »

« Mais tu ne l'apprécies pas. »

« Je... Et bien. Évidemment que je l'aime. Mais... Je ne l'apprécie pas toujours, non. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'enquit Thomas d'un ton curieux, presque effronté.

Newt se sentait gêné par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il ressentait de la provocation dans la voix du brun, et il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait amené sur ce sujet.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sauvé d'elle ? » Le contra-t-il en ignorant la question, et Thomas fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne t'ai pas sauvé. »

« Tu m'as amené ici. »

« J'étais en retard à cause de toi. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire d'autre ? »

« Me dire de partir. Me foutre à la porte. Comme tu le fais toujours. »

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas. »

« Mais je l'aurais fais là. J'étais sur le point de partir de toute façon. »

Thomas se tut. Il esquiva le regard inquisiteur de Newt et fit distraitement glisser ses longs doigts sur les pétales noires de la fleur hideuse.

« J'imagine que je n'y ai pas pensé. Ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon. »

Les criquets commencèrent à chanter autour d'eux, et Thomas leva finalement les yeux vers Newt.

« Il fait sombre », commenta-t-il tandis que la lune projetait sur sa peau de porcelaine des rais de lumières d'un bleu sinistre et balayait ses cheveux de reflets argentés.

« Je pense qu'elle est partie, maintenant », acquiesça Newt. « Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait attendu aussi longtemps. On peut y aller. »

« Je n'attendais pas qu'elle parte », répliqua froidement Thomas avec lenteur.

Il mentait, Newt le sentait d'ici. Alors il ne protesta pas et retourna vers la voiture en roulant des yeux avec agacement.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans la voiture, et étrangement, Newt se sentait plus léger. La soirée avait été très bizarre, certes, mais ça aurait pu être bien plus bizarre. S'il avait vu sa mère, par exemple, ça aurait été bien pire. Alors au bout du compte, malgré la façon qu'avait Thomas de le regarder comme s'il était une tâche sous sa chaussure, Newt lui en devait une.

Il lui devait même beaucoup.

« Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas trouvé ce que tu cherchais », murmura-t-il sur un coup de tête.

Thomas se figea en plein mouvement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer sa portière. Il prit une inspiration. Les mots de Newt semblaient mariner en lui. Puis il s'extirpa de sa rêverie et claqua sa portière, son visage affichant son expression neutre habituelle. Il boucla sa ceinture en silence mit le contact. Newt lui lança de petits regards tandis qu'il relâchait l'embrayage et démarrait enfin pour s'éloigner du manoir.

-X-

À la plus grande surprise de Newt, Thomas s'arrêta devant le bâtiment de son appartement.

Il s'attendait à ce que Thomas se gare devant son propre appartement et laisse Newt marcher jusqu'à chez lui. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il faisait habituellement avec Teresa, Alby ou Minho ?

« C'est mon bâtiment », dit-il bêtement en regardant Thomas, les sourcils arqués.

« J'en suis bien conscient, merci. »

« ...je suis juste surpris que tu ne me fasses pas traverser tout le campus », fit remarquer le blond en haussant les épaules.

« La fête est ce soir. »

Newt cligna des yeux avec perplexité. C'était quoi le rapport, au juste ?

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

« Si tu devais traverser le campus, tu serais en retard pour cette fête. Tu ferais attendre Teresa et Alby », expliqua calmement Thomas.

OK. Donc...définitivement, Newt n'avait aucune idée de comment fonctionnait le cerveau de Thomas. Le fil de ses pensées était la route la plus sinueuse et la plus tordue qu'il soit. Thomas était une énigme à lui tout seul, un monceau de nœuds et d'engrenages complexes.

« Bon bah... », bafouilla Newt tandis que Thomas jetait un coup d'œil à son portable, « merci je suppose. »

Thomas acquiesça.

« Et dis aux autres que je ne viendrai pas. Je retrouve quelqu'un ce soir. »

 _Quelqu'un_. Évidemment.

« Ça marche ! » Fit Newt en hochant la tête. « J'aurais dû m'en douter », ajouta-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Thoma ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par le message qu'il était en train de rédiger sur son portable.

Newt fut sérieusement tenté de lui lancer une pique, une remarque salée ou un jugement bien senti à la figure avant de s'en aller. Mais ensuite, son esprit divagua vers le coup de téléphone de sa mère plus tôt dans la journée, vers le « Suis-moi » neutre de Thomas pour l'aider à fuir. Il revit Thomas se diriger vers le jardin lorsque Newt craignait de croiser sa mère en rentrant aussi tôt. Il refusait de lui lancer quelque chose de désobligeant alors qu'il lui était venu en aide aujourd'hui.

Alors il sortit du véhicule tandis que Thomas regardait droit devant lui en silence. Mais avant de refermer la porte, Newt se tourna pour lui faire face, et ses traits s'adoucirent. Il savait que Thomas ne daignerait pas le regarder, parce qu'il en avait déjà fini avec cette situation.

Mais Newt le dit quand même.

« Merci Thomas. Vraiment », souffla-t-il avec sincérité.

C'était très certainement la seule chose sincère qu'il ait jamais dite à Thomas.

Et comme c'était à prévoir, seul le silence lui répondit.

Mais ça ne dérangeait pas Newt. Au moins, il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Il ne devait plus rien à Thomas. Il ferma donc la portière puis se détourna pour se diriger vers son appartement, se préparant mentalement à affronter Minho. Qui allait probablement lui foutre un coup de poing pour l'avoir laissé se débrouiller seul avec sa mère toute la soirée.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit la voix de Thomas s'élever dans le calme de la nuit.

« De rien Newt. »

Newt s'arrêta.

Son cœur s'emballa un peu et il se retourna lentement, totalement pris de cours par la sincérité délicate des mots que venait de prononcer Thomas

Le brun était en train de fixer ses mains posées sur ses genoux, les épaules voûtées, mais Newt continua à le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à lever les yeux vers lui.

Le regard que rencontra Newt fut si limpide, si scintillant sous les rayons de la lune, qu'il prit une forte inspiration. Ce n'était pas un regard gentil ou heureux ou adorable... C'était simplement honnête. C'était juste Thomas qui avait abaissé sa garde, qui avait lui-même ouvert une brèche dans la carapace qu'il s'était érigé pour se protéger. C'était étrange. Newt avait l'impression de le voir tout nu.

Les lèvres du blond se fendirent en un doux sourire, et il amorça un petit mouvement de tête respectueux en direction du brun qui cligna des yeux avec surprise.

Mais Newt n'attendit pas de réponse et fit demi-tour vers son appartement.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sentir que quelque chose venait de changer entre lui et Thomas. Et tandis qu'il franchissait les grilles et marchait vers sa porte d'entrée, Newt songea qu'avoir Thomas Murphy comme ami n'était peut-être pas aussi horrible que ça.

* * *

 _ **Voilà** ?_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaît...quand même, ça y est, Newt commence à **reconsidérer sa potentielle amitié avec Thomas** , c'est un bon début, non ? :J_

 _Je vous dis à **mardi prochain** ? Promis *_*_

 _Et **SURTOUT** , je vous souhaite **bon courage** pour la rentrée cette semaine (c'est reparti pour une année rythmée!)_

 _Gros bisous :3_

 _-Ewhy_


	14. Chapitre 13

_**Hello there *_***_

 _J'espère que tout le monde va bien **33** Moi je stresse trop en ce moment, j'ai repris la **fac** , et ça commence déjà dur. J'ai un peu peur de ne pas trop réussir à partager mon temps entre l' **écriture** et les **révisions** (et je vais être honnête, j'ai plus tendance à me **pavaner** sur mon ordi à écrire qu'à bosser... ***SHAME ON ME*).**_

 _ALORS... Avant de vous faire découvrir ce chapitre, j'aurais une question à vous poser! :3 En fait, je me demandais ce que vous **pensiez** de la **fandom The Maze Runner** ces derniers temps. J'ai une amie qui en était fan il y a an, mais qui ne l'est plus aujourd'hui! Et je me suis aussi rendue compte qu'il y avait vraiment moins de gens qu'avant sur Fanfiction, par exemple, et ça me fait un peu peur. Qu'est-ce vous en pensez ?_

 **Laetyss** _: Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir que tu me donnes quand même vite fait ton avis, même si t'as pas trop le temps :3 J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite!_

 **Naws-you** _: Mdrrr tu m'as tuée xD nooon je suis désoléee mais ils ne vont pas forniquer dans ce chapitre... ils sont un peu handicapés dans sentiments tous les temps, ça risque de prendre du temps pour en arriver là... :P Va encore y avoir des hauts et des bas dans leur relation... Merci pour ta review 3_

 **Le Saut de l'Ange** _: Awww merci pour ton commentaire, ça m'encourage beaucoup :D Vous découvrirez par la suite de qui parlait Thomas par ce "il n'est pas là" mouhahahahaha_

 ** _BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !_**

* * *

Lorsque Newt rentra chez lui, sa tête bourdonnait des événements de la journée (et plus particulièrement de ce qui venait de se passer avec Thomas ). Bon Dieu, il n'avait pas rêvé ?! Il venait de passer l'après-midi avec Thomas, et ils avaient miraculeusement réussi à ne pas s'entre-tuer. Mieux : ils avaient même pu discuté, et avaient échangé des mots SINCÈRES et GENTILS. Des milliers de centaines de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du blond. Pourquoi Thomas l'avait-il aidé ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il tout simplement pas mis à la porte ? Que cherchait-il dans sa maison ? Un objet ? Une personne ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si bouleversé ?

Il revint brutalement à la réalité quand il arriva devant la porte d'entrée de son appartement, et son moral se dégonfla immédiatement, comme un ballon de baudruche.

Il allait encore falloir qu'il répare les dégâts qu'avait laissé sa mère dans son sillage en se pointant à son appartement.

Elle était sûrement repartie, à présent. Mais elle était _venue_ ici, chez lui, et c'était le pauvre Minho qui avait dû s'en occuper et ramasser les morceaux tout seul (et par la même occasion s'en prendre plein la figure).

Newt s'attendait sincèrement à être accueilli par un Minho livide et enragé en train de lancer des bouteilles de whisky contre les murs et de proférer des insultes virulentes en Coréen.

Alors, repoussant ses pensées actuelles très oppressantes et obsédantes concernant un certain Mr Murphy dans le fond de sa tête, le blond prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte, prêt à essuyer une tirade de haine coréenne incohérente.

Il ferma les yeux, juste au cas où.

« Ah te voilà ! » Le salua une voix enjouée tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

Et la voix était bien celle de Minho, mais elle sonnait beaucoup trop gentil pour être vrai. Alors Newt entrouvrit un œil curieux, le dos pressé contre la porte.

Et ouaip. C'était bien Minho.

« Oui. Je suis là », déclara-t-il suspicieusement, presque craintivement, en reluquant le garçon avec méfiance, cherchant l'erreur, la fourberie cachée.

L'Asiatique était assis à son piano, à demi habillé pour la fête, ayant de toute évidence été distrait au milieu de ses préparatifs. Il portait un pantalon noir, une ceinture à moitié passée, une veste, et ses cheveux étaient humides et partaient dans tous les sens. Ses doigts dansaient calmement sur les touches du piano pendant que son portable, posé sur le pupitre, faisait défiler une partition qu'il avait dû dégoter sur internet.

« Tu viens juste de rater ta mère », commenta-t-il avec désinvolture tout en maîtrisant une petite mélodie complexe de ses doigts habiles.

...Bordel, Newt n'y comprenait absolument rien. Parce qu'il commençait à se dire que la gentillesse inébranlable de Minho venait du fait qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré sa mère psychotique...mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

La gentillesse et la patience de ce garçon n'avaient donc aucune limite. Il avait même réussi à à gérer la mère instable et hystérique de Newt sans se départir de sa légendaire bonne humeur.

« Et ? » L'encouragea le blondinet en s'approchant prudemment de l'autre.

Minho leva alors les yeux vers lui, un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres, et haussa les épaules sans arrêter de jouer du piano.

« Elle est sympa. On a dîné ensemble. »

Newt le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

« J'te demande pardon ? »

« J'ai emmené ta mère dîner. »

Silence.

« Quoi...Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » Bredouilla Newt en le dévisageant comme s'il venait de lui parler en javanais.

Et, pour être honnête, c'était un peu le cas.

« Elle était assez bouleversée quand elle est venue. Alors on a bien discuté, puis je lui ai proposé de l'emmener dîner. Elle se sentait mieux après ça, elle a arrêté d'essayer de t'appeler, et on a pris de la mousse au chocolat en dessert. Puis elle est rentrée chez elle. Je lui ai fait un bisou sur la joue quand elle est partie et je lui ai promis de l'appeler. Je crois que ça lui manque d'avoir un fils à chouchouter », expliqua distraitement Minho.

À ce stade, Newt était incapable de faire autre chose que de continuer à fixer son ami avec des yeux exorbités.

Bien évidemment que Minho avait emmené sa mère dîner, évidemment qu'ils s'étaient bien entendus. Pourquoi cela l'étonnait-il autant ? Tout le monde aimait Minho.

« Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pourquoi elle était venue ? » Demanda-t-il avec lassitude en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau.

« Pas vraiment. Elle a dit un truc comme quoi tu lui manquais énormément, qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi. J'en sais rien. »

Minho était reparti dans la contemplation de son piano. Et Newt était vraiment tenté de lui poser des questions pour en apprendre plus, mais il ne le fit pas. Il se sentait déjà bien assez vidé émotionnellement comme ça.

« Tu viens ce soir, hein ? » Demanda-t-il plutôt, après avoir pris une gorgée d'eau.

« Bien sûr », répondit gaiement Minho tout en jouant avec brio une gamme ascendante. « Comme si t'allais me laisser rester ici de toute façon. »

« C'est vrai », approuva Newt en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de la main.

Le silence reprit ensuite ses droits. Le piano tintait agréablement à un volume modéré (bon sang mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas jouer aussi calmement le matin ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonnait toujours comme une putain d'orgue d'église à _six heures_ du matin ?!).

« T'étais passé où au fait ? » Demanda alors Minho sans quitter le piano des yeux, et Newt fut tellement surpris par sa question qu'il en lâcha presque son verre. « Tout ce temps ? Je croyais que t'allais juste à ta leçon avec Thomas ? »

Oh merde.

« Bah, évidemment que j'y étais. Mais ensuite. Euh... » Newt observa pensivement la bouteille d'alcool posée sur le bar à l'autre bout du salon. « Bah. Ensuite maman a appelé. Enfin, tu vois... »

Minho lui jeta un regard curieux.

« Non, je vois pas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Bah, elle était dans un état pas possible. J'avais pas envie de gérer ça. Alors... »

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches arrières et fit de son mieux pour ne pas se mordre la lèvre ou s'agiter, essayant plutôt de paraître détendu.

« Alors ? » S'impatienta Minho. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? T'es resté chez Thomas ? Il t'a laissé ? »

« Non. Il...euh...Il m'a emmené dans sa maison. »

Le piano s'arrêta.

« Quoi ? »

« Il m'a emmené dans sa maison. Juste, genre, il m'a laissé l'accompagner pendant qu'il cherchait... quelque chose. Quelqu'un. »

Minho le regarda avec confusion. Et pour être honnête, Newt était tout aussi confus que lui.

« Il cherchait quelqu'un ? » Répéta Minho d'un air perdu.

« Ouais. Mais il n'a pas pu le trouver. »

« Le ? »

« Ouais. Je crois. J'en sais rien. »

« Des' ? »

Les poils de Newt se hérissèrent à ce nom, et une coulée froide lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

« J'en sais franchement rien mon pote. » Il marqua une pause. « Pourquoi ? T'as des nouvelles de lui ? »

« Père m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour dire que c'était pas la peine que je vienne au studio ce soir », expliqua Minho en haussant les épaules. « Il a dit que l'enregistrement était suspendu jusqu'à ce qu'ils mettent la main sur Des'. Il n'a pas mentionné le fait qu'il avait disparu, mais... Ça pourrait être l'explication. »

Le ventre de Newt se contracta.

Ils restèrent comme ça, tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Newt debout dans la cuisine, appuyé contre le comptoir, ses yeux vides rivés au sol, et Minho papouillant distraitement son piano comme un chaton.

Les pensées de Newt dévalaient un tunnel sombre, et une pensée horrible commença à germer dans son esprit : p _ourquoi est-ce que Thomas semblait si terrifié tandis qu'il cherchait cette chose inconnue ? Surtout si cette chose inconnue était son père ?_

« Je croyais que vous vous détestiez », commenta doucement Minho, par simple curiosité.

Newt cligna des yeux.

« Bah. Oui. » Il soupira et repoussa nerveusement une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux. « Et non. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez lui. »

« Tu crois ? » Fit Minho avec sarcasme.

« Non, mais je suis sérieux », répliqua Newt en levant les yeux au ciel. « Y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas. »

Sans une once d'inquiétude, Minho se remit à jouer.

« Bah, à quoi tu t'attendais ? Il a pas eu une éducation très conventionnelle. »

« Tout de suite les grands mots. »

« Mais c'est vrai », insista le Coréen en haussant les épaules.

La phrase pesa dans l'esprit de Newt. _Éducation non conventionnelle_.

Comment ça ? D'accord, son père était une rock star complètement détraquée qui disparaissait souvent sans laisser de nouvelle (c'était génétique ?). D'accord, sa sœur était une mannequin accro à la drogue. D'accord, il avait eu une flopée de « mamans », dont une morte de causes inconnues (probablement une overdose).

Éducation non conventionnelle.

Thomas avait été élevé dans la folie, ça on ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais alors pourquoi...

Non. STOP.

Newt ne voulait pas être encore pris au piège par un tourbillon de pensées concernant Thomas aujourd'hui. Il avait déjà passé la journée avec lui, l'avait suivi partout, s'était fait abandonner, avait regardé des fleurs flippantes et avait reçu le regard le plus intense et le plus puissant de toute sa vie. Et il avait aussi fait une espèce de paix bizarre avec lui. C'était bien assez pour le moment.

« Peu importe », décréta-t-il d'un ton déterminé en secouant la tête pour s'ordonner les idées. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. On ferait mieux de se préparer sinon on va être en retard. Et tu sais comment est Teresa avec ces choses-là. »

Sur ce, il fonça dans sa chambre, tout droit vers son placard, et rassembla toute sa concentration pour trouver la tenue idéale à porter pour ce soir.

-X-

La fête n'avait rien d'exceptionnel.

Comme toujours, Teresa surfait sur une foule de gens pailletés avec un sourire extatique et excité. Elle allait et venait entre les mains des invités en tourbillonnant et en se déhanchant joyeusement. Newt remarqua avec tendresse qu'Alby restait toujours proche et gardait toujours des mains protectrices autour d'elle, s'assurant qu'elle ne tombe pas et ne se fasse pas trop peloter. C'était adorable. Le sourire du blond s'agrandit lorsque Alby lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux.

Minho restait plutôt sur les côtés, près des buffets, et engageait la conversation avec tout le monde.

La musique n'était pas mauvaise, il y avait de la drogue à volonté, et de belles personnes, et Newt se laissa entraîner dans une conversation interminable avec un beau garçon au sourire ravageur qui n'arrêtait pas de fixer son entrejambe comme si elle était peinte en doré. Et Newt ne pouvait vraiment pas blâmer ce pauvre garçon, parce que le pantalon qu'il portait avait clairement été conçu pour mettre son corps en valeur. Brièvement, le blond se demanda si ça vaudrait le coup d'emmener ce joli minois inconnu dans un coin, et le laisser le baiser ou le sucer comme un fou, ou au moins inviter sa main amicale dans son pantalon. Mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il ne pouvait pas se forcer, après tout, et il se retrouva à s'ennuyer et à étudier son verre de vin en guise de distraction, avant d'être enfin secouru par Minho, qui voulait absolument lui montrer un type qui « est le putain de portrait craché de ce con de Shakespeare. »

Malheureusement, les pensées de Newt dérivèrent aussi vers un certain Thomas.

Sérieusement, comment pourrait-il ne pas y penser ? Après cette journée bordélique, après s'être retrouvé prisonnier dans le manoir-château-maison de Thomas, avoir été forcé à regarder cette fleur flippante dans le jardin, s'être perdu dans des pièces sinistres plongées dans le noir, avoir souffert de trop longs silences, et avoir entendu Thomas lui murmurer très doucement _« De rien Newt »,_ putain mais comment pourrait-il _ne pas_ penser à lui ?

D'ailleurs, il se demandait où pouvait bien être passé ce con et ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Il ne cessait de se triturer les méninges à son propos, et ça commençait franchement à devenir exténuant. Émotionnellement parlant.

À la fin de la soirée, Newt avait la bouche pâteuse, un arrière-goût d'alcool sur la langue et le ventre qui commençait à se tordre en signe de rébellion (putains de shots). Le blond se cramponnait à Minho pour ne pas être laissé à la traîne, et ils finirent pas rentrer chez eux, malgré les protestations de Teresa. Parce que, évidemment, à travers ses yeux dilatés et ses gestes surexcités, Teresa l'Infatigable insistait pour qu'ils se rendent à une autre fête organisée par un ami d'enfance.

Mais ils déclinèrent l'invitation, retournèrent chez eux et se laissèrent tomber dans le lit de Newt pour sombrer bien vite dans le sommeil, les jambes entremêlées, la tête de Minho bavant contre l'épaule du blond.

-X-

« Mozart ce matin ? » Bâilla Newt en passant mollement à côté de Minho qui faisait une fois de plus rugir le piano sans pitié.

« Tu identifies de mieux en mieux les morceaux que je joues ! »

« Si c'est pas un signe certain qu'il faut que je change de coloc', alors je me demande ce que c'est », grommela-t-il en allumant la bouilloire.

« Maison aux Bougies aujourd'hui », lui rappela Minho, et le visage de Newt s'éclaira.

« Ah oui. La fameuse... maison d'été des Agnès, c'est ça ? »

Minho acquiesça tout en exécutant un riff particulièrement compliqué au piano.

Newt soupira et secoua la tête en faisant tomber un sachet de thé dans sa tasse.

« Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose avec votre monde, Min'. Avec vos maisons de printemps et vos maisons d'été, vos pères friqués et vos bonnes manières, vos faux sourires et... »

Il s'interrompit net en plein milieu de sa tirade passionnée en sentant ses pensées frôler dangereusement une certaine personne. Et étant donné qu'il n'était que neuf heures et demi, il ne pouvait définitivement pas se permettre de commencer sa journée de cette façon. Alors il changea plutôt de registre :

« Bref, peu importe. A quelle heure ils viennent nous chercher ? »

« Dans une heure à peu près. »

« Donc ça veut dire dans environ trois heures ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Parfait. »

-X-

Il était presque midi lorsqu'ils se pointèrent tous en même temps chez Newt et Minho. Thomas ouvrait la marche, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull Ralph Lauren surmonté d'un blazer. Il avait à la main une atrocité qui...ressemblait à un parapluie...affublée d'une poignée en forme de tête de chien.

« Voici Berkley », susurra Thomasavec adoration en montrant révérencieusement le chien sculpté.

Newt examina la chose avec une révulsion flagrante.

« C'est probablement la chose la plus immonde que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie », lâcha-t-il platement, et les yeux de Thomas se tournèrent instantanément vers lui.

Le blond se sermonna intérieurement, parce qu'il essayait _vraiment_ d'améliorer les choses avec Thomas. Vraiment... Et, à en juger par le fait que le brun ne l'ignorait pas, il était possible que lui aussi soit en train d'essayer. Alors il se reprit et ajouta à la hâte :

« Mais c'est vraiment original. »

Thomas ne se départit pas de son air maussade, mais ce n'était pas froid et tranchant comme d'habitude. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ça ressemblait plus à une moue _amicale_. Mais le brun détourna tout de même le parapluie de Newt et s'approcha de Minho pour le saluer.

Peut-être qu'il y avait vraiment du progrès, finalement. Et peut-être que le merdier dans lequel était Thomas hier avait été résolu. Parce que ses sourires n'étaient pas _aussi_ faux que d'habitude, et il semblait sincèrement content et enjoué. Ce n'était pas rien.

« Vraiment désolé de notre retard les gars », dit Teresa, mais ça sonnait plus comme un formule de politesse que comme une véritable excuse.

Elle était agrippé au bras d'Alby et remettait ses cheveux en place de sa main libre.

« Notre réunion a traîné en longueur plus que d'habitude aujourd'hui. »

On ne pouvait pas passer à côté de la joie qui pétillait sous la surface de ses mots. Alby leva instantanément les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré en rencontrant les yeux de Newt.

« Par sa propre faute », soupira-t-il.

« Hé, ça va hein », répondit Teresa en faisant la moue à Alby. « T'as dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. C'est pas ma faute s'il y avait beaucoup de points à aborder. »

Alby secoua à nouveau la tête, mais ses lèvres s'incurvèrent très légèrement tandis qu'il réprimait un sourire amusé.

« Bon, vous allez nous dire de quoi vous parlez ou... ? » Railla Newt en s'appuyant sur le comptoir et en contemplant le couple.

« Vous parlez de l'Association Étudiante ? » Demanda Minho depuis l'autre bout de la pièce où il était en train d'enfiler un t-shirt bleu marine.

Alby acquiesça et Newt ravala un rire.

Alby était le président de l'Association Étudiante. Et une fois par semaine, il « tenait » des réunions où il s'asseyait dans un grand siège et regardait les autres, ses sbires, faire des discours organisés et discuter de ce qui se passait dans l'école. Et, évidemment, Teresa en faisait également partie.

Parce que, voyez-vous, il serait impensable que Alby et Teresa ne se séparent rien qu'un instant.

« Même si je ne suis que la vice-présidente, Alby m'a laissé tenir la réunion et faire tout le travail aujourd'hui », dit fièrement Teresa.

Elle était également l'éditrice du journal des étudiants. Évidemment, puisqu'elle était une putain de bourreau du travail. Bosser, c'était marrant pour elle. Ou plutôt, récolter le prestige et tenir une position de pouvoir était marrant pour elle.

« Mais c'est pas déjà comme ça que ça se passe d'habitude ? » Demanda doucement Thomas en examinant les yeux vides de Berkley.

« Oui, mais aujourd'hui j'ai pu annoncer l'ordre du jour et congédier tout le monde », jubilait littéralement Teresa. « La semaine prochaine, il a dit que je pourrais envoyer les e-mails. »

« Oh, bah ça alors, comme c'est... mignon », marmonna Newt avec un roulement d'yeux agacé.

Et du coin de l'œil, il vit le rire de Thomas menacer d'émerger avant qu'il ne le ravale et ne lui envoie un reniflement indifférent.

À cette vision, un petit sourire naquit au coin des lèvres du blond.

« Je suis prêt », annonça soudain Minho (qui n'avait clairement pas prêté attention à la conversation).

« Tu devrais prendre des vêtements de rechange. On va jouer au croquet », fit remarquer Thomas en touchant de l'index une pile de livres scolaires appartenant à Newt posée sur la table de salon.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait besoin de vêtements de rechange pour le croquet ? » Pouffa le blond.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en aurais pas besoin ? » Contra Teresa d'un ton léger, et Alby esquissa un sourire espiègle en voyant l'expression de Newt changer.

« D'accord. Bah, je pense que je vais me contenter de porter ça, merci. »

« Comme tu veux », siffla Thomas, qui se trouvait à présent dans la cuisine et ouvrait les placards sans vergogne pour regarder à l'intérieur.

Newt plissa les yeux en le voyant faire.

Peut-être qu'il était un tout petit peu moins froid qu'avant envers Thomas depuis ce qui s'était passé la veille, mais sa patience avait des limites, et voir ce garçon arrogant fouiller son appartement comme si le monde était à ses pieds le hérissait. Alors d'un pas décidé, il partit dans la cuisine et claqua sèchement la porte de placard juste devant le visage de Thomas qui lui jeta un regard furieux.

« Ne fouine pas, c'est malpoli. Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ? » Le harangua-t-il.

À ces mots, les yeux de Thomas s'assombrirent brusquement.

Il y eut un silence pesant dans la pièce, lourd de sens, et Newt se demanda momentanément ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait raison, non ? Ce branleur se permettait d'ouvrir les placards à sa guise. Les autres les dévisageaient en silence, Minho se rongeant les ongles, Alby immobile comme une pierre, et Teresa se tortillant nerveusement les doigts.

Les lèvres pourpre de Thomas se retroussèrent en une moue de dégoût.

« Elle ne pouvait pas », cracha-t-il d'un ton froid et circonspect.

Hein ?

Piqué par la curiosité, Newt était sur le point de pousser le sujet un peu plus loin, mais Teresa le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

« Allez les gars. Allons-y », dit-elle doucement. « On ne peut pas garder cette place de parking éternellement. »

Elle était Teresa Agnès, bien sûr qu'elle le pouvait, mais Newt ne releva pas et laissa tomber, comprenant que la jeune fille s'était interposé pour changer de sujet.

-X-

Ils roulèrent dans la brise fraîche de l'automne, et Newt songea qu'il était peut-être temps de laisser de côté la voiture antique décapotable, aussi charmante soit-elle, parce qu'il avait actuellement l'impression de voyager au beau milieu de l'Antarctique (bordel il aurait dû écouté Thomas et enfiler un pull avant de partir).

Remarquant son profond état de détresse, Minho l'attira sur ses genoux et lui ébouriffa vicieusement les cheveux avec un sourire machiavélique. Non mécontent d'avoir la possibilité d'absorber un peu de chaleur corporelle de son ami, Newt s'accrocha à lui comme à un koala. Ils étaient tellement ridicules, mais aussi tellement mignons à croquer dans cette position que Teresa les prit en photo, assise sur le siège passager.

Thomas, lui, ne regarda pas une seule fois Newt. Chose qui ne plut pas du tout au blond qui avait l'impression d'être oublié, négligé. Cette sensation lui rongeait les entrailles. Ce n'était pas agréable du tout. Pas alors qu'il commençait tout juste à ressentir de l'espoir concernant leur amitié.

Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire, alors il ignora aussi le brun et se mit plutôt à discuter avec Minho, contre qui il était toujours blotti, comme un chaton frigorifié.

-X-

« C'est le plus mignon des petits cottages », dit Alby alors qu'ils s'engouffraient sur une petite route longeant un lac, la voiture cahotant sur les galets et les pierres. Vous allez adorer.

« Ah bon ? » Fit distraitement Newt en plissant les yeux, aveuglé par le soleil.

« Je l'ai déjà vue une fois ou deux », commenta Minho en regardant les arbres et les fleurs sauvages qui s'étendaient dans les champs. « C'est joli. »

« Plus que joli », renchérit Alby en tournant dans une allée avec une grille.

« Bah, faudrait déjà que je vois ça de mes propres yeux », dit Newt d'un ton dubitatif. « Je n'aime pas quand les gens me disent que je vais aimer quelque chose. Je me fais ma propre idée. D'ailleurs », ajouta-t-il d'un d'un ton mutin, « j'ai décidé que j'allais volontairement ne pas l'aimer. »

« Tu vas la détester par principe ? » Répéta Minho en arquant un sourcil.

« Exactement Min'. Je vais la détester par principe », confirma le blond avec sourire éclatant, et Alby pouffa de rire devant tant de culot de sa part.

« Je la détesterai avec toi », ricana Teresa en faisant un high-five avec Newt.

« Mais c'est ta maison », protesta Thomas.

Newt fut surpris d'entendre sa voix. À vrai dire, il pensait que le brun ne prêtait absolument aucune attention à la conversation. Et il trouvait sa remarque un peu hypocrite étant donné qu'il lui avait dit la veille qu'il n'aimait pas sa propre maison.

« C'est pour ça que je peux la détester », railla Teresa d'un ton léger.

« Tu assures mes arrières Tee' », approuva Newt avec malice.

«J'assure tes arrières. »

-X-

Il s'avéra que Newt aimait beaucoup, finalement.

Enfin, pour l'instant, l'extérieur lui plaisait beaucoup. C'était plus petit que le manoir de Thomas, mais « cottage » était le dernier mot sur terre qu'il utiliserait pour décrire une maison aussi imposante.

« Tu n'es plus autorisé à décrire des choses dorénavant », dit-il à Alby qui se penchait en avant, briquet à la main, pour enflammer la cigarette coincée entre les lèvres de Teresa. « Ce n'est pas un cottage. C'est une villa. »

« On est à la maison ! » S'exclama Thomas avec énergie, .et il sauta de la voiture souplement

« Tu as vécu ici ? » Demanda Newt, surpris, en se tournant vers lui.

Mais Thomas ne prêta aucune attention à la question.

« Venez », s'écria Teresa en tirant le châtain par le bras, coupant court à son envie de provoquer Thomas. « Je veux jouer au croquet. »

« Montre-nous la maison d'abord », proposa Minho.

Ils grimpèrent les marches du bâtiment en pierre tapissé de lierre. Les fenêtres étaient grandes et pour la plupart entrouvertes pour laisser la brise fraîche rentrer à l'intérieur. Il y avait des balcons, des patios et un garage rempli de véhicules vintage. Le jardin se composait grosso modo de grandes étendues d'herbe verte, de belvédères et de saules pleureurs dont les longs branchages se balançaient paresseusement au gré du vent, chatouillant à peine le sol.

Ce n'était pas aussi classieux et excessif que la maison de Thomas. C'était, certes, une grande maison, mais c'était très convivial et chaleureux, et Newt s'y sentit tout de suite à l'aise. L'entrée avait un immense plafond et était vraiment, _vraiment_ plus chaleureux que l'intérieur de la maison de Thomas. Le soleil filtrait à travers les grandes fenêtres et faisait scintiller les vases en verre remplis de beaux coquelicots. Une odeur de pain chaud, d'herbes et de tapis propre flottait dans l'air. Newt remarqua immédiatement le grand écran plat qui recouvrait l'intégralité du mur dans la pièce adjacente, et il secoua la tête avec un rire alors que les autres poursuivaient la visite.

« Un cinéma dans le salon, la belle vie », railla-t-il pour lui-même en glissant ses mains dans ses poches et en regardant autour de lui.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? » Fit une voix traînante dans son dos, et le blond sauta presque au plafond, se croyant seul.

C'était Thomas. Évidemment. Le brun le fixait avec des yeux qui pétillaient presque de curiosité. Presque.

« C'est pas que j'aime _pas_ _._ C'est juste que... je m'en fiche. C'est pas comme si j'avais un attachement pour cet endroit comme ça doit certainement être ton cas. »

Et il se retint douloureusement d'ajouter « _Ce que je ne fais que deviner car quand je t'ai demandé tu as ignoré ma putain de question »._

« Mais ces choses ne te font rien ? » Insista Thomas. « Toutes ces... choses », termina-t-il en faisant un geste pour désigner les rideaux et les sols en merisier.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça me ferait quelque chose ? » Demanda Newt en le fixant curieusement.

Thomas se remit à l'observer dans un lourd silence avant de cligner enfin des yeux avec mélancolie.

« Je venais ici lorsque Catherine était mariée à mon père. Alors oui, j'ai vécu ici », déclara-t-il, et Newt ressentit immédiatement un petit pincement dans sa poitrine.

Thomas parlait. Il révélait des choses.

Il ne devrait pas en faire tout un plat. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, ce serait une information inutile, fournie sans difficultés. Mais pour Thomas...

Newt attendit qu'il en dise plus en retenant sa respiration.

« Je l'aimais bien », poursuivit simplement Thomas. « Et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui. »

Il arracha son regard de Newt afin d'observer les alentours, et Newt se surprit à le dévisager, essayant de jauger son humeur, ses ondes positives, et tout le reste.

Parce que hier Thomas semblait éreinté, à bout, et terrifié. Mais aujourd'hui ? Il avait l'air rayonnant, simple et se montrait même charmant. Bien sûr, cette indifférence de mort-vivant persistait toujours dans ses yeux couleur miel et son sourire était plus une façade qu'autre chose, mais il allait manifestement mieux qu'hier.

Newt ne comprenait rien.

Mais il prit ça comme un bon signe. Parce que s'il allait bien, cela voulait peut-être dire que leur amitié potentielle allait s'arranger aussi. Non ?

« On devrait rejoindre les autres. Après toi », dit finalement Thomas faisant un signe gracieux à Newt pour l'inviter à avancer.

Newt sourit en réponse et fit un petit signe de tête pour le remercier avant de prendre les devants.

Peut-être que la journée n'allait pas être si mauvaise que ça, finalement.

-X-

Ils jouaient au croquet depuis un très long moment.

Un _trop_ long moment.

C'était rigolo au début. Ils blaguaient tous sous le soleil étincelant, balançaient leurs maillets (surtout les uns sur les autres) et se faisaient offrir une ribambelle de boissons par le personnel gentil et serviable de Teresa. En somme, l'ambiance générale était bonne, et miraculeusement, la bonne humeur de Thomas restait intacte. Il faisait de bonnes blagues, riait avec les autres et plaisantait avec Teresa sur leur temps passé ensemble ici, relatant histoire après histoire les manigances qu'ils avaient pu faire ensemble.

À présent, cela faisait bien deux heures qu'ils jouaient. Un paquet de nuages sombres commençait à s'amonceler au-dessus de leur têtes, et tout le monde souffrait d'un ennui mortel.

Sauf Thomas.

« J'en ai marre », lâcha Minho d'un air ennuyé, ses lunettes de soleil perchées sur le nez.

« Moi aussi », l'appuya Teresa avec lassitude, et tout le monde se tourna vers Thomas.

Il avait son maillet entre les mains et ses pieds étaient écartés dans une position stable. Il balançait doucement son maillet de temps à autres pour tester son poids. Il fixait intensément la balle, les lèvres pressées en une fine ligne.

« Allez abandonne, Murphy. Il va pleuvoir », lui lança Newt en jetant un œil aux nuages orageux.

« C'est toi qui le dit », marmonna Thomas en jaugeant toujours la balle.

« C'est même plus drôle », geignit Minho avec désespoir, mais Thomas ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« Tu te comportes vraiment comme un enfant pourri gâté. Et un immature et un connard », l'attaqua Newt en lui lançant un regard noir. « La majorité demande à ne plus jouer, alors le fait que tu ignore la majorité fait de toi un con. »

Thomas leva vers lui des yeux contrariés.

« J'ai presque gagné », dit-il sèchement avant de baisser les yeux vers la balle. « Laisse-moi juste finir. »

« Bordel de merde », grinça Newt. « Quelle importance que tu gagnes ? »

« Je ne gagne jamais à ce jeu. »

« Ouais, parce que Teresa gagne toujours », rit Alby en envoyant un clin d'œil à sa petite amie. « Sauf quand Minho joue aussi. Là c'est toujours lui qui gagne. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis bon à tout, il va falloir vous y faire », fit Minhoen arborant un sourire éclatant.

« Bah puisque t'es bon à tout, essaie de convaincre ce con d'abandonner le jeu », s'exaspéra Newt en fixant les nuages avec une inquiétude grandissante.

De grosses gouttes commençaient lentement à tomber.

« Putain. Il pleut vraiment », persifla Newt.

« Mais non. »

« Si regarde, Min', puisque je te le dis. Voilà la preuve. »

« Je ne vois rien. »

« C'est une tache humide sur mon pull. Causée par une goutte de pluie. »

« Ça ne prouve rien. »

« En fait, je pense que si, justement, ça prouve quelque chose. »

Mais avant que Newt ne puisse pousser son raisonnement plus loin, un éclair déchira le ciel. Impassible, Thomas balança son maillet et envoya la balle dans le dernier arceau juste au moment où le ciel se mit à gronder violemment.

Et le déluge s'abattit.

Un véritable chaos se mit à tomber du ciel.

« COUREZ JUSQU'À LA MAISON ! » Cria Alby avant de se sauver avec Teresa, l'atmosphère se remplissant du martèlement assourdissant de la pluie qui s'abattait implacablement sur eux.

Newt lâcha aussitôt son maillet et sprinta dans l'herbe mouillée vers la maison qui semblait plus éloignée qu'avant. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put, ses pieds volant comme Hermès lui-même, et il gagna rapidement du terrain sur Alby et Teresa qui riaient en jetant des regards en arrière vers le reste des garçons.

Quand soudain il sentit un poids se heurter à son corps, l'envoyant au sol.

« Argh ! » Glapit-il en sentant ses poumons se vider d'air tandis qu'une tête brune se débattait au dessus de lui, essayant de se relever.

« Je t'ai eu Newtie ! » Rit Minho en essayant de se sauver en courant, mais Newt était plus rapide et renvoya aussitôt le garçon au sol.

« Je crois pas non ! » Pouffa-t-il, et ils luttèrent tous les deux avec acharnement, la pluie trempant leurs corps et troublant leur vision.

Après quelques instants de bagarre, Minho parvint à se faufiler hors d'atteinte de Newt et piqua un sprint vers la maison en riant bruyamment.

« Petit con ! » Lui hurla Newt en se relevant et en tentant de suivre ses traces.

Le monde autour de lui était torrentiel et flou, la vapeur du sol s'élevait comme un brouillard, et avec sa vitesse sournoise, Minho se retrouva rapidement hors de vue, laissant Newt se demander comment il allait bien pouvoir rentrer, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à apercevoir une porte à travers ce rideau de pluie épouvantable.

Il trotta jusqu'au porche le plus proche (qui avait une porte, merci mon Dieu), ses gloussements raisonnant toujours dans sa poitrine. Il se glissa à l'intérieur, le cœur battant toujours la chamade, le corps tremblant sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Il entendit les rires des autres plus loin et il suivit le bruit, passant devant de grandes fenêtres en faisant des bruits de ventouses, laissant des petites flaques dans son sillage.

Quand soudain quelque chose attira son regard.

Il s'arrêta, se tourna vers la fenêtre la plus proche de lui, et plissa les yeux, scrutant à travers le chaos d'eau torrentielle et d'éclairs qui ravageait le jardin. Au milieu de toute cette pluie, il distinguait une tache grisâtre.

Thomas.

Il était debout au milieu du champ, les bras tendus en croix, verre de champagne à la main, la tête rejetée en arrière faisant face aux cieux. Les gouttes de pluie le martelaient implacablement. Son corps suppliait presque d'être frappé par la foudre, mais son visage était calme, vide d'émotion, immobile.

Newt resta interdit devant ce spectacle. Il retenait son souffle, inconsciemment. Les rires des autres étaient à présent distants à ses oreilles, comme étouffés.

Thomas était censé aller mieux, non ? Bon sang, il avait l'air de si bonne humeur aujourd'hui !

Avec un tiraillement insensé dans le ventre, Newt réalisa que la question était plutôt : Thomas ne jouait-il pas la comédie aujourd'hui ?

Et soudain il sut. Il sut que c'était encore un autre de ces _moments_. Ces moments où Thomas se laissait aller, ces moments absurdes où il s'abandonnait au monde comme si c'était son dernier jour d'existence. Ces moments qui confirmaient bien ce que Newt pensait depuis le début : l'esprit de Thomas n'était qu'un pur capharnaüm impossible à dénouer. Ces moments qui prouvaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis le début de la matinée, Thomas avait revêtu un masque qui n'était qu'une parade pour ne pas laisser voir aux autres qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Et maintenant qu'il pensait être seul et à l'abri des regards, il restait debout sous la tempête, silencieux, écorché mentalement, laissant la pluie purifier son corps élancé.

Newt ressentait mille tourments à le voir ainsi, immobile. Et il n'avait qu'une envie : retourner dehors pour aller récupérer cet idiot et le traîner à l'intérieur où il serait au chaud et en sécurité. Mais tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire actuellement était de garder les yeux verrouillés sur ce spectacle obnubilant et incompréhensible.

Il jurerait qu'il pouvait presque entendre le léger tintement des gouttes de pluie frappant contre la coupe de champagne serrée dans la main gauche de Thomas.

-X-

Thomas n'était toujours pas rentré à l'intérieur.

Et personne ne s'était aventuré sur ce sujet.

Ils étaient tous les quatre rassemblés dans la salle de séjour, emmaillotés dans des peignoirs pendant que leurs vêtements séchaient (évidemment, chaque peignoir portait au dos les initiales T.A), et se gavaient de gâteaux apéritifs et de vin.

Thomas n'était toujours pas là et _pas une seule fois_ l'on ne posa de question à son sujet.

Teresa avait présenté Minho et Newt au reste du personnel après leur course sous la pluie. Newt appréciait particulièrement Giovanni (le chef du personnel de Teresa), qui était actuellement en train de rire joyeusement en observant les réactions de Minho qui goûtait à tous les plats qu'il avait préparé. Il prenait le temps d'expliquer les ingrédients en détail, au plus grand amusement d'Alby qui observait la scène depuis la table où il jouait à un jeu de cartes solitaire, une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres.

Newt lâchait des petits commentaires exubérants de temps à autres, et son esprit virevoltait dans tous les sens. Mais un étrange sentiment de panique intérieur l'envahissait progressivement.

La pluie s'écrasait toujours sans discontinuité contre les fenêtres, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter constamment des regards à l'extérieur, vers la grande étendue d'herbe vide.

Il ne voyait plus Thomas. Et alors que les tintements de la pluie contre le verre froid résonnait dans la pièce, alors que les rires insouciants des autres s'élevaient joyeusement autour de lui, sa poitrine se mit soudain à le tirailler d'anxiété. Ils étaient tous assis là, à s'amuser comme des fous, alors que l'un d'entre eux manquait à l'appel. Son absence était évidente, et ça ne faisait sourciller personne. Pas même Teresa, qui semblait pourtant un peu plus à l'écoute de Thomas que les autres.

Newt n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux des fenêtres, à présent.

Pourquoi personne ne remarquait l'absence de Thomas ? C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Enfin.

Est-ce qu'il était meilleur que les autres ? Lui, qui s'était juste détourné pour s'éloigner d'un Thomas, debout bras en croix sous un ciel pleurant, le visage dépourvu d'émotions. Il avait vu Thomas, il l'avait vu et il était parti sans un mot. Et tout le monde ici s'amusait de façon inconsidérée. Alby était à présent en train d'écrire un message à Zart et aux autres pour les inviter à les rejoindre. Ils étaient tous insouciants et innocents. Putain ne réalisaient-ils donc pas que l'un de leurs meilleurs amis était là dehors en train de se noyer ?

Parce que c'était ce qui se passait. Thomas se noyait. Ça faisait probablement des années que c'était le cas. Et ça, personne ne le voyait sauf Newt (qui ne le connaissait que depuis un total de soixante jours environ).

Mais bon. Encore une fois, peut être qu'il se triturait trop les méninges. Peut-être qu'il s'impliquait plus que nécessaire dans cette histoire. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas Thomas comme Teresa, Alby ou Minho le connaissaient. Il n'avait pas vécu avec ses sautes d'humeur, ses obsessions, son absence de sincérité et son côté imprévisible. Peut-être qu'ils le connaissaient assez bien pour savoir que c'était simplement comme ça qu'était Thomas.

Où était la limite entre une inquiétude sincère et une putain d'invasion de la vie privée ? Et comment pouvait-il deviner quand Thomas allait bien et quand il allait mal ? Grâce à ses yeux ? Des expressions spécifiques ? Un ou deux mots cachés ? Est-ce que le fait de rester tout seul sous la pluie était un signe ? Une preuve du moral au plus bas de Thomas ?

Et qui plus est, si Thomas était vraiment aussi mal, comment Newt pouvait savoir s'il pouvait encore le sauver ? Et s'il était déjà trop tard ? Et si ce qui avait été brisé ne pouvait tout simplement pas être réparé ? Et si, en se préoccupant de ce garçon bousillé, Newt s'embarquait dans un cercle vicieux sans fin de stress inutile et d'inquiétudes invétérées ?

Thomas était si profondément ancré dans l'hédonisme, l'excès, les demandes et les distractions. Il semblait cacher en lui une rancœur qu'il entretenait comme des bactéries en culture, proliférant, se transformant en dégoût, en indifférence, en mépris envers le reste du monde.

Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire, au juste ? Aller ratisser le sol à la recherche d'un Thomas en pleine crise émotionnelle ? Le traîner par les pieds vers la maison en lui implorant de rentrer ? Il était hors de question qu'il fasse ça. En fait, la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de...ne rien faire.

Mais, putain, non il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas rester assis là regarder quelqu'un se noyer juste sous son nez. Pas alors que Minho était trop occupé à rire, Teresa trop occupée à envoyer des textos et Alby trop occupé à peindre à la bombe sur une grande feuille fixée au mur.

Personne ne réagissait, personne ne s'en souciait, personne n'entendait les trombes d'eau, personne ne remarquait l'absence de Thomas et de son putain de parapluie à poignée de chien qu'il appelait Berkley, mais Newt si, Newt voyait putain. Il entendait, il ressentait, et putain...

« Je vais aux toilettes », annonça-t-il soudain en bondissant de son siège.

Le volume sonore de la pièce se calma momentanément l'espace d'une seconde, et les autres levaient la tête vers lui.

« C'est par là », indiqua Teresa en étudiant Newt du regard, et le blond hocha brièvement la tête avant de s'en aller à la va-vite.

Il sentit le regard de Teresa brûler sa nuque alors qu'il s'éloignait, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par tourner à un coin pour se retrouver hors de vue.

L'esprit bourdonnant et pétillant, Newt refit le chemin parcouru plus tôt d'un pas décidé, jusqu'à tomber sur le porche par lequel il était entré dans la maison après le croquet.

Il allait chercher Thomas. Il allait passer la pelouse au peigne fin, traîner son cul dramatique et brisé à l'intérieur, et il allait garder un œil sur lui. Le surveiller de près. Parce que Thomas était peut-être bon acteur, mais Newt refusait de le regarder se noyer sans rien faire.

Il pénétra dans le porche...et remarqua un petit mouvement.

Tout au bout, près des portes, se tenait...Thomas en personne, qui repoussait nonchalamment ses cheveux dégoulinants en arrière. Son pantalon était trempé et son t-shirt blanc fin collait à son torse lisse et pâle, révélant vaguement les enchevêtrements que formaient ses tatouages. Le reste de ses vêtements avaient été mis à sécher sur le mobilier. La coupe de champagne était posée sur une table à proximité, remplie d'avantage d'eau que de champagne.

« Te voilà », lâcha Newt à défaut d'autre chose, ne laissant échapper qu'une petite partie de sa frustration.

Il s'avança lentement vers la coupe de champagne dégoulinante et la prit délicatement pour la faire tourner entre ses doigts, évitant résolument de regarder le brun.

Il sentait les yeux perçants de Thomas rivés sur lui, et un rapide coup d'œil en sa direction lui prouva qu'il avait raison. Les sourcils du garçon étaient froncés comme à son habitude (il allait finir par développer un mono-sourcil bientôt, c'était sûr). Ses lèvres étaient pincées en un pli dur, et des gouttes continuaient de ruisseler sensuellement le long de ses bras.

Newt reposa la coupe de champagne et se retourna pour fixer Thomas, accueillant la vision de l'apparence humide et échevelée du garçon, sa peau creusée et pâle et ses yeux délavés.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda fermement Newt, les yeux dépourvus d'amusement.

Thomas ne répondit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là dehors ? » Retenta-t-il, mais sa voix était pesante sous le poids de l'anxiété.

Putain il était trop tendu et mal à l'aise et il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, _bordel de merde,_ il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

En face de lui, Thomas vacilla. Il semblait à cours de mots. Newt sentit l'espoir bourgeonner dans sa poitrine, mais bientôt le masque parfaitement maîtrisé fit son grand retour sur le visage du brun, et son optimisme s'envola aussitôt.

« On va être en retard pour le thé », dit doucement Thomas, comme si Newt ne venait pas de parler, et il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus.

Mais Newt l'empoigna par le bras et l'obligea à se retourner. Le sang battait à ses oreilles.

« Tommy », souffla-t-il en tentant un sourire, et les yeux de Thomas se plissèrent au surnom. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il plaça un accent particulier sur la phrase, fixant les orbes whisky de Thomas sans lâcher son bras humide et frémissant.

Après un bref silence, le brun ouvrit la bouche.

Newt attendit, les épaules voûtées, son inconfort atteignant son apogée.

Puis Thomas referma sa bouche. Et les plis de son visage se lissèrent dans une fausse perfection. Et sa bouche se tordit en une ébauche de sourire.

« C'est l'heure du thé Newt Withman », dit-il d'un ton creux avant de tourner les talons.

Cette sensation de creux atteignit la poitrine de Newt, qui se contenta de fixer Thomas disparaître en tournant à un coin.

-X-

Peu de temps après, Zart, Sonya, Harriet, Gally, Aris et tous les autres arrivèrent. Ainsi que les invités de Thomas. Qui restaient pendus à lui comme des chauves-souris. Newt fusillait du regard ce spectacle dégueulasse tout en sirotant son vin.

Comme c'était à prévoir, tout le monde se retrouva bourré avant la fin de la journée et la maison commença à se remplir de plus en plus de visages inconnus. Les parfums coûteux se mélangeaient et faisaient légèrement tourner la tête de Newt.

Il buvait plus qu'il ne le devrait, et à un moment il glissa même un bras autour de Teresa pour lui demander sur un ton inarticulé s'il pouvait rencontrer sa mère, parce que bordel, c'était son actrice préférée depuis qu'il avait neuf ans. Teresa avait acquiescé poliment en l'écoutant, s'amusant surtout à restyliser les cheveux du blond plutôt qu'à écouter les mots sortant de sa bouche.

La nuit approchait, à présent, et au moins il n'était pas en train de sniffer des lignes de speed sur le sol de la cuisine comme Minho et Alby (qui étaient également couverts de peinture en bombe, ayant décidé que c'était une bonne idée de se dessiner dessus).

Et il n'était même pas dix-neuf heure.

-X-

À neuf heures, ils décidèrent de continuer la soirée en boîte, et Alby s'apprêtait à rappeler son chauffeur sur son iPhone lorsque Thomas annonça qu'il avait d'autres plans.

« Ce fut un plaisir mes chéris », susurra-t-il avec un regard trouble en titubant au milieu de son troupeau de fans qui le vénéraient. « La voiture vient d'arriver. Écrivez-moi si vous trouvez de l'or. »

Avec un sourire tordu qui semblait à mille lieues de ses yeux brumeux, il commença à avancer en chancelant, pressant au passage un baiser sur l'épaule de Minho.

Et Newt l'observa, perché sur l'accoudoir du sofa, au milieu d'une conversation avec un duo de jumeaux Suédois.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser un instant », dit-il précipitamment alors que celui de gauche jacassait sur leur père qui vendait du pétrole.

Et, avec un champ visuel réduit (merci la Vodka), Newt pourchassa Thomas.

Parce que non. Putain non. Il était peut-être bourré. Cette journée avait peut-être été étrange et compliquée. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas parlé. Mais Newt n'allait certainement pas laisser Thomas s'en tirer comme ça.

Hors. De. Question

Alors Newt se dépêcha d'avancer sur ses jambes flageolantes et attrapa Thomas par le bras. Ah merde, il n'avait pas réfléchi à un plan.

« Alors... tu me fais un cours lundi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix ivre.

Quoi ? Non... putain, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire.

Mais contre tout attente, Thomas sourit.

« Bien sûr Newt Withman Je vais te rendre vraiment intelligent. Attends de voir ça mon poto. »

Et il commença à partir. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant ! Newt attrapa son bras une nouvelle fois.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il sans prendre de pincettes

Le harem de Thomas commençait à se réduire, partant devant avec des rires de hyènes et passant la porte pour aller s'empiler dans la voiture qui les attendait.

La bonne humeur de Thomas se mit fléchir.

« Putain mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes toujours ça ? » Gronda-t-il en dégageant son bras.

Mais Newt s'approcha d'un pas, scrutant intensément les prunelles whisky du brun (malgré les vagues d'intoxication qui engourdissaient rapidement ses capacités de raisonnement).

« Hier », parvint-il à dire.

L'air renfrogné de Thomas s'atténua un tout petit peu à ses mots, il se retrouva à sonder le visage de Newt avec confusion.

Ou était-ce de la perplexité ? Peu importe, dans tous les cas, Newt fut encouragé à s'approcher encore plus. Leurs orteils se touchaient presque à présent.

« Est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? » Demanda-t-il, tout doucement, et honnêtement, il ne savait d'où il sortait cette question ni ce qu'elle voulait réellement dire, encore moins si c'était trop personnel pour que Thomas lui réponde, mais il ne cligna pas des yeux lorsqu'il remarqua le changement d'émotion sur le visage du brun et se contenta de continuer à le fixer d'un regard flamboyant.

Newt s'attendait à ce qu'il s'en aille simplement, comme il le faisait toujours, qu'il tourne les talons et s'engouffre d'un pas raide dans la voiture aux côtés de son harem. Mais Thomas ne bougea pas. Le coin de ses yeux se plissa et sa bouche se tordit d'inconfort.

« Non », dit il dans un murmure presque inaudible en soutenant le regard de Newt.

Et même avec le vacarme de la musique provenant des haut-parleurs à l'intérieur de la maison, Newt l'entendit. Il continua de fixer l'ombre fragile devant lui, dont les iris étaient gravées par la fatigue, l'impuissance et la peur. Et ce petit « non » rempli de douleur fit écho dans l'esprit de Newt encore et encore, et il sut à présent que Thomas n'allait réellement pas bien.

« Thomas... », commença-t-il en tendant la main pour toucher son bras.

Mais à cet instant une marée d'autres bras engloutit soudain le garçon, s'agrippant à sa veste pour l'entraîner dans leur direction.

« Allez Thomas ! » Rit un garçon au teint blafard.

« On a pas toute la nuit ! » Renchérit une fille dans un gloussement idiot.

« Murphy ! Fais pas ton relou là ! »

Et les yeux voilés, perdus et sombres de Thomas restèrent fixés sur Newt même lorsqu'il fut entraîné en arrière à travers la maison, trébuchant sur ses pieds et les tapis orientaux, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne se referme, et que Newt se retrouve seul, se demandant vaguement s'il était lui aussi en train de commencer à se noyer.

* * *

 ** _Lalalalalaaaaaaaaaaa !_**

 _J'espère que ça vous a pluuuu peut-être que c'était un peu **cheesy** , la scène où Thomas se tape la pluie, et la fin... mais bon ***sourire éclatant*** j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même!_

 _J'ai vraiment **hâte** de recevoir vos **commentaires** sur ce chapitre, **vos avis** et tout :)_

 _Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine, et rendez-vous à la **semaine prochaine :3**_

 ** _-Ewhy_**


	15. Chapitre 14

**_Hi Cutie Pies ! :3_**

 _Me revoilà! Je vous **remercie toujours pour vos reviews** , comme d'habitude, je vais vous répondre ci-dessous :)_

 _Ce chapitre est un de ceux qui me **stressent** le plus... Je ne peux pas en dire plus, vous **découvrirez** **pourquoi**..._

 **Le Saut de l'Ange** _: Ahah dommage que Newt n'ait pas rejoint Thomas sous la tempête (p'tit baiser sous la pluie, tout ça, ça aurait sexy :P). Je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu :D Pour The Maze Runner, tu as sûrement raison (ça m'a rassurée d'avoir l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre!), espérons que tout le monde reviendra à la sortie du troisième film :P Je connais aussi très bien Archive of our Own, j'y vais tout le temps, mais c'est un site majoritairement anglophone... Mais les fictions sur cette plateforme sont géniales! Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, j'aime tellement la symbiose qui existent entre Thomas/Newt ainsi que les deux acteurs que j'ai aussi dû mal à lâcher le truc :P Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question en tout cas, et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre qui me stresse horriblement :P_

 **Naws-you** _: Wow je crois que je vais t'engager pour écrire cette fiction avec moi mdrr tes réactions me tuent à chaque chapitre xD Et J'ai franchement hâte de voir ce que tu vas dire pour la suite... Merci pour ta review :3_

 **Otium1850** _: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :D Contente que tu suive mon histoire :3 Et merci aussi de m'avoir signaler les petites erreurs, comme je l'ai expliqué quelques semaines, plus tôt, j'avais commencé la fiction avec des persos inventés, mais j'ai finalement changé en cours pour mettre le Newtmas dans le scénario (et aussi parce que je n'aurais jamais publié cette histoire si elle n'avait pas appartenu à une fandom ^^). Bonne lecture pour la suite ;)_

 _ **ENJOY**!_

* * *

Ce fut dans la soirée de dimanche que Newt prit la décision de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour devenir ami avec Thomas Murphy.

Lui et Minho avaient passé la journée à subir leurs épouvantables gueules de bois (oh, et Minho était endeuillé... il avait cassé son Segway la nuit précédente en essayant de le faire glisser sur une rampe d'escalier en rentrant de boîte. Paix à son âme). L'esprit de Newt n'était qu'un replay permanent de cette vision de Thomas emporté par cette marée de harpies, le regard empli de détresse.

Enfin, un regard que Newt avait _pris_ pour un regard empli de détresse.

Et ce fut au dîner, dans un petit pub pittoresque à l'est de la ville, vers dix-neuf heures, que le blond décida d'établir un plan d'attaque.

Il avait pratiquement dû forcer Minho à sortir de la maison pour venir. « Ça fait des lustres qu'on est pas sortis ensemble, » avait-il gémi, en plantant ses doigts dans les joues de Minho et en le chatouillant, alors que l'Asiatique jouait sur une espèce de programme audio sur son ordinateur. Il avait répondu avec l'un de ses grognements distraits, qui ne faisaient qu'énerver encore plus Newt qui avait alors commencé à geindre son prénom jusqu'à ce que le garçon lui prête enfin attention. « On sort tout le temps », avait répondu le Coréen en haussant les épaules. « Ouais, mais jamais juste tout les deux. On dirait que tu n'en as plus rien à faire de moi à présent. » « Je te manque Newtie ? » « Non, sale mégère. J'ai faim. » « Demain. » « Non. » « Plus tard. » « Non. » « Est-ce que je peux au moins terminer ce que je suis en train de faire ? », avait alors soupiré Minho. « Certainement pas. » Sans écouter les grommellements de protestations de son colocataire, Newt avait ensuite arraché sa couverture et confisqué son ordinateur.

Ils étaient à présent au restaurant des Trois Brasseurs, en train de boire des Whisky Sours (enfin, Newt buvait des cocktails colorés pendant que Minho avalait des Whisky Sours), et ils passaient un bon moment tous les deux. Ils ressassaient les événements de la veille au soir en picorant dans un gros tas de frites devant eux.

« Teresa est une putain de cinglé, dit Minho en riant. « Tu l'as vue à la fin de la soirée ? Quand elle a ouvert cette bouteille de champagne dans la tête de ce type ? Elle lui a presque arraché un œil !

Newt rit de bon cœur à cette anecdote tout en fourrant une frite enduite de sauce samouraï dans sa bouche. Cette fille devenait une vraie pile électrique incontrôlable quand ils faisaient la fête.

Et non, Newt ne s'en rappelait pas car il était un peu trop bourré pour se rappeler de quoi que ce soit de la nuit précédente. Pourtant il ne se souvenait pas avoir bu tant que ça. Il essayait intérieurement de remettre en ordre ses pensées dans les peu de souvenirs embrouillés qui lui restaient. Mais le problème, c'est que la seule chose qu'il semblait être capable de se rappeler était une paire d'yeux whisky...

Il avala sa nourriture avec difficulté à cette pensée, et son estomac se retourna.

« Thomas est parti tôt, hein ? Fit-il remarquer avec désinvolture en jetant un coup d'œil à Minho qui était en train de finir sa pinte d'une seule traite.

L'Asiatique reposa le verre et s'essuya la bouche avant de planter ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Newt.

« Ouais. Je me demande où il est parti.

« J'en sais rien, souffla Newt en touchant les frites du bout du doigt pendant quelques secondes avant de poser son menton sur sa main. « Il a un peu été emporté, non ? Embarqué par tout ces gens hideux.

« Ah bon ? J'ai pas vraiment fait attention.

« Si. C'est ce qui s'est passé.

« Et ? Fit Minho en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Et rien, soupira Newt en croisant les bras sur la table.

Pause.

« C'est juste que..., commença-t-il finalement avant de s'arrêter pour réévaluer ses mots tandis qu'un sourire amusé fleurissait sur les lèvres de Minho. « J'ai décidé de faire un effort pour être son ami, Min'. Genre, vraiment.

Il baissa les yeux vers la table en bois usé, et se mit a jouer délicatement avec une très grosse entaille qui apparaissait à la surface.

« Je crois que ce gamin a besoin d'un ami.

« Alors, tu veux le baiser ? Demanda Minho, les yeux pétillants.

« Non, abruti, répliqua Newt en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ça n'a rien de romantique. Ou de sexuel. C'est juste que je... me sens mal pour lui.

Minho acquiesça et demanda rapidement à un serveur qui passait de leur apporter une autre tournée de whiskys et de bières.

« D'accord, finit-il par dire en reposant ses yeux sur Newt. « Mais putain comment tu en es arrivé là ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles tu ne supportais même pas le putain de parapluie du gars.

« Non, mais tu as __vu__ ce truc ? Explosa alors Newt en se penchant au-dessus de la table. « C'était hideux ! C'était déjà assez horrible qu'il le balade partout comme si c'était un trophée. Mais en plus il lui a donné un _nom_ _p_ utain.

« J'aime bien le nom en tout cas, sourit Minho en haussant les épaules. « Berkley. C'est mignon.

Newt se tut et le dévisagea pendant une seconde.

« Ce n'est pas un mauvais nom, concéda-t-il enfin. « Mais sérieusement, tu connais beaucoup de personnes, toi, qui donnent des noms à leur parapluie ?

Minho éclata de rire.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question au fait. Comment tu comptes devenir le meilleur ami de Thomas ?

New lui lança un regard noir.

« Très drôle. Bah, j'ai réfléchi un peu, et je pense que ce dont Thomas a besoin c'est de soutien dans sa vie, tu vois ? Genre, quelqu'un pour lui tendre la main quand il en a besoin. Alors je vais juste essayer de le soutenir et d'être aussi conciliant que possible. À partir de demain pendant mon cours particulier.

Les sourcils de Minho se soulevèrent immédiatement.

« Tu pense que ça va marcher ? Demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

« Bah. On verra bien...

Leur serveur arriva ensuite avec la prochaine tournée de boissons, et ils trinquèrent et rirent pendant le reste de la soirée tout en buvant pour oublier leur dernière gueule de bois.

-X-

Génial. Newt avait un appel manqué de sa mère.

Non seulement il n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit (il avait été peut-être trop occupé à mettre en place un plan « d'attaque », et il l'avait même peut-être potentiellement nommé : « Comment Devenir Ami Avec Thomas Murphy »), mais en plus il avait dû subir des cours affreusement ennuyants au cours desquels il s'était évertué à repousser poliment mais fermement les tentatives incessantes de flirt d'un groupe de filles Dolce & Gabbana.

Et MAINTENANT, il fallait encore qu'il gère ce qui n'allait pas du côté de sa mère !

Bon, franchement, il n'avait pas non plus à se plaindre. Après le bordel de la dernière fois, elle avait arrêté d'essayer de le contacter et ne lui envoyait même plus de textos, et aussi cruel que cela puisse paraître, Newt en avait été soulagé. Ça lui avait ôté momentanément un poids des épaules. MAIS elle venait d'appeler il y a exactement douze minutes, et elle allait probablement le rappeler à nouveau.

Dans un grognement désespéré, le blond fourra son portable dans son sac et se dirigea vers son appartement dans la ferme intention de se vautrer dans le canapé avant de se rendre à son cours particulier avec Thomas.

-X-

Contre toute attente, il n'y eut pas d'autres appels manqués de sa mère. Il n'y en eut qu' _un_. Un seul.

Newt ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il attribua le trouble qui pesait dans son ventre à son soulagement immense et à rien d'autre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il __voulait__ qu'elle fasse plus d'efforts pour lui parler. Alors il ne dit pas un mot lorsqu'il s'affala sur le canapé à côté de Minho, qui était complètement défoncé et regardait des dessins-animés vêtu seulement d'un boxer, sa casquette posée n'importe comment sur sa tête.

« Dure journée ? Demanda-t-il en tendant son bol de pop-corn à Newt.

Le blond refusa l'offre et grogna un « Putain oui » avant d'enfouir son visage dans les coussins en velours.

« Ben est sorti me chercher à manger. Tu veux quelque chose ?

« Gâteau ? Couina Newt avec espoir, et Minho leva le pouce en signe d'approbation.

« C'est comme si c'était fait mon pote.

Lorsque le gâteau arriva, ils se gavèrent comme si c'était leur dernier repas. Puis Newt jeta un coup d'œil à la montre Rolex de Minho.

« Oh merde ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond, et Minho sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« Je dois retrouver Thomas dans vingt minutes !

« Mais, t'as encore le temps, fit l'autre en clignant des yeux.

« Non ! Il faut que je me prépare ! Putain, s'affola Newt en trottinant vers la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu te prépares ? Lui cria Minho depuis le canapé.

« Parce qu'il va bien falloir que je me prépare putain, non ?

« Te préparer pour quoi ?

Newt déboula de la salle de bain d'un pas raide, les mains sur les hanches, la voix perçante.

« Le cours particulier ! Et aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour de « L'opération : Meilleur Pote » et je n'ai même pas...

« Est-ce que tu viens bien de dire _« Opération : Meilleur Pote »_ ? Le coupa Minho.

Silence.

« Peu importe ce que j'ai dit Minho. L'important c'est qu'il faut que j'y aille.

Sur ce, le blond commença à fourrer ses notes, livres et classeurs dans son sac à dos. Ses nerfs commençaient à le picoter sérieusement. Si son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes, lui et Thomas pourraient être meilleurs amis d'ici ce soir.

« Au fait, ta mère te passe le bonjour.

Newt se figea, en plein dans son mouvement pour fourrer son pied dans sa converse.

« Pardon ?

« Ta mère te dit bonjour, répéta Minho avec nonchalance.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « ma mère me dit bonjour » ? Elle est là ?!

« Nan. On s'est appelé ce matin.

« Tu parles avec ma mère au __téléphone__ _?_

« Ouais, pourquoi ? Je parle à tous les parents de mes potes.

« Oh, évidemment que tu fais ça, railla Newt en levant les yeux au ciel avant d'enfiler sa chaussure. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à dire alors ?

« Pas grand chose. Elle est fatiguée, stressée, c'est difficile. Mais ça va aller.

Newt tritura un pan de son t-shirt avec nervosité. Il ne voulait pas demander. Pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en souciait après tout, et puis il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Mais il posa quand même la question.

« Elle a demandé après moi ?

Le visage de Minho se transforma immédiatement en une expression proche de celle d'un bébé ours pris dans un piège, et c'est tout ce dont Newt eut besoin.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, lâcha-t-il avec amertume en rassemblant le reste de ses affaires.

« Bah... elle a juste dit bonjour, dit Minho en se frottant la nuque et en esquissant un semblant de sourire.

Depuis qu'il connaissait Minho, Newt ne l'avait jamais vu aussi embarrassé qu'en ce moment-même. C'était un garçon intrépide, rien ne l'intimidait et il ne s'excusait jamais d'être ce qu'il était. C'était le genre de gars « à prendre ou à laisser », avec une confiance et un comportement insouciant qui ne laissaient clairement pas de place à la gêne ou à l'hypocrisie.

Mais _là_ , il était évident que le sourire du Coréen était faux. Il se tortillait nerveusement face à l'étrangeté de la situation, et Newt eut l'impression d'être un connard. Parce que même Minho (son Minho insouciant, sans tact, qui faisait des câlins à tout le monde et demandait tout le temps à Alby pourquoi il ne faisait pas retirer la grosse marque de naissance qu'il avait dans le dos, _ce_ Minho _-là_ ) avait pitié de Newt et du fait que le blond voyait bien que sa mère ne trouvait pas son fils unique si spécial que ça. Elle voulait juste avoir un fils, n'importe lequel ferait l'affaire, et Newt n'était probablement pas son premier choix, avec son insolence permanente et son manque de pitié.

Elle voulait sûrement Minho comme fils. Parce que, franchement, qui ne le voudrait pas ? Mais Newt s'en fichait royalement, parce qu'il était habitué à tout ça, et il le comprenait.

« C'est rien Minho, finit par dire le blond, et il fit de son mieux pour paraître léger, mais il y avait une étrange pression dans le fond de sa gorge qui déformait le timbre de sa voix.

Les lèvres de Minho s'incurvèrent légèrement, et il se leva pour sauter dans les bras du plus âgé qui eut tout juste le temps de tendre les bras pour rattraper le corps de son colocataire.

« Écoute. Je ne connais pas l'histoire qu'il y a derrière votre relation, à toi et à ta mère. Mais je peux te dire d'emblée que tu es un type solide, un putain de bon gars, et je te soutiendrai toujours.

C'était dit avec une sincérité si naturelle que Newt sentit sentit son cœur se réchauffer malgré lui.

« Merci Min'.

Ils partagèrent ce moment quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Minho finisse par se reculer, une lueur malicieuse dansant dans ses yeux.

« Bon, aboya-t-il en brisant le silence ambiant. « Tu ferais mieux d'y aller ou tu vas être en retard pour ton cours. T'as un ami à te faire.

-X-

Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes de marche, Newt arriva finalement devant l'appartement de Thomas. Il se répétait mentalement toutes les phrases gentilles et chaleureuses qu'il allait pouvoir dire pour faire de cet après-midi une expérience plaisante.

Il pourrait peut-être offrir un verre à Thomas ? Proposer d'aller acheter de nouveaux parapluies monstrueux avec lui ? Ou tout simplement discuter ? Dire oui à toutes ses idées ridicules pour lui montrer qu'il le soutenait et qu'il avait de la compassion pour lui ?

L'esprit de Newt était tellement accaparé par cette « Opération : Meilleur Pote » qu'il remarqua à peine la porte s'entrouvrir lentement devant lui.

Et Thomas apparut dans l'embrasure, vêtu d'une chemise d'un d'un pull fin lie-de-vin et d'un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffées, comme s'il avait fourré sa tête dans un geyser, et on lisait sur son visage en grosses lettres « totalement déchiré » et « pourquoi t'es là ? ».

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment dans le blanc des yeux. Thomas semblait franchement déboussolé.

« Cours particulier... ? Suggéra Newt en haussant un sourcil.

Il était sur le point de lâcher une remarque bien acide concernant la flopée de voix qui émanaient de l'intérieur, mais il se retint en se souvenant qu'il avait pour but de gagner les faveurs de Thomas, alors il composa rapidement son visage en un sourire (qui lui fit extrêmement mal aux joues) et ajouta joyeusement :

« De la compagnie aujourd'hui ?

Putain, ce que c'était dur.

Thomas arqua un sourcil perplexe.

« Ouais, on peut dire ça, marmonna-t-il, les paupières mi-closes, en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« Cool, fit Newt en s'efforçant de ne pas fixer les lèvres rouges et gonflées du brun (si ce n'était pas une preuve qu'il était en train de forniquer, alors qu'était-ce ?!).

Silence.

« Je peux rentrer ? Demanda poliment le blond en essayant de mettre de côté son agacement grandissant.

 _Surtout rester cool. Cool et détendu. Se ressaisir. Il pouvait le faire. Opération Meilleur Pote._

« Euh. Oui, répondit Thomas d'un air suspicieux en faisant un pas en arrière pour le laisser entrer. « D'habitude tu fais ce que tu veux. Je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin de ma permission.

Une petite sonnette tinta à l'intérieur de Newt à ces mots, et il haussa les épaules en entrant.

« Bah. Ce ne sont que des mauvaises manières, non ?

Thomas fronça durement les sourcils et dévisagea le blond avec intensité, comme s'il essayait de lire en lui.

À cet instant, une foule de gens (cinq filles et trois garçons, pour être exact) émergea de la chambre de Thomas en riant, leurs vêtements de marques froissés et les yeux brillants.

La mâchoire de Newt se décrocha. Putain, ça faisait beaucoup de monde, merde !

« Salut Thomas !

« Tu étais charmant chéri.

« Appelle-nous, d'accord ?

« T'es parfait mon beau, ne change jamais.

Et d'innombrables autres au revoir vides de sens furent échangés avant qu'ils ne passent tous devant Newt en file indienne pour sortir de la maison. Et ensuite la porte se referma, laissant Newt seul avec un Thomas qui fixait un point invisible sur le mur sans cligner des yeux.

« Bon. On dirait que je suis arrivé pile au bon moment, lâcha le blond entre ses dents, arrachant à Thomas à sa contemplation du mur.

« Quoi, tu n'as rien d'autre dire ? Fit-il d'une voix polaire. « Pas de commentaire ? Pas de soupirs agacés ? Tu vas juste te contenter de faire remarquer avec désinvolture comme le timing était approprié ?

Sa voix était presque provocante. Il fixait Newt droit dans les yeux, une lueur de défi dansant dans ses iris.

« C'est tout ce que je vais dire, confirma Newt (en fait, c'était plus une promesse à lui-même qu'à Thomas). « Je n'ai aucun droit de te juger, après tout, ajouta-t-il en affichant un sourire crispé.

Le regard de Thomas s'intensifia.

Incapable de soutenir ses yeux terrifiants plus longtemps, Newt se détourna plutôt pour observer le salon (qu'il connaissait par cœur, à ce stade) en ignorant de toutes ses forces le regard fixe et attentif du brun qui brûlait férocement sa peau.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Questionna soudain Thomas, rompant le silence pesant, et il n'y avait aucune once d'humour dans sa voix.

Merde.

Newt chercha à toute vitesse une réponse appropriée tout en réprimant ses instincts naturels d'envoyer bouler son camarade, cherchant plutôt quelque chose d'à la fois agréable et subtil.

« J'attends que tu me fasses mon cours, finit-il par lâcher en souriant une fois de plus.

Thomas le foudroya du regard.

« D'accord. Bon. J'en ai pas envie, en fait, dit-il doucement en tournant le dos pour aller se servir un verre.

Newt l'observa, tout en agrippant fermement la bretelle de son sac à dos.

« D'accord. On n'est pas obligés si c'est ce que tu veux.

Thomas marqua une pause avant de se tourner pour le regarder.

« Quoi ?

« On est pas obligés de réviser si tu n'es pas d'humeur, répéta Newt en souriant aussi gentiment qu'il le put. « C'est comme tu veux.

Thomas arqua un autre sourcil.

« Ah bon ?

Newt acquiesça en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

« D'accord, alors assieds-toi, ordonna Thomas.

Et Newt s'assit.

« Lève-toi, exigea le brun immédiatement après en tournant son corps pour faire pleinement face à Newt, le mépris envahissant peu à peu ses traits.

Newt réprima un regard noir et se leva lentement.

Ils se jaugèrent mutuellement du regard. Le dégoût et la colère dansaient sur le visage de Thomas. Newt n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Pendant une seconde, le blond se demanda si Thomas allait lui demander de récurer ses toilettes ou un truc du genre, et il commençait doucement à se dire que cette Opération Meilleur Pote était vraiment une idée merdique.

Mais il se força à patienter malgré tout, les mains cramponnées très fort à son sac (de peur de se jeter à la gorge de Thomas pour lui arracher les yeux ou la langue).

Et il attendit.

Finalement, le brun ouvrit la bouche.

« Je veux réviser dans le parc aujourd'hui, déclara-il abruptement, le menton levé en signe de défi.

« D'accord, accepta immédiatement Newt.

Le visage de Thomas s'affaissa très légèrement avant qu'il ne parte en avant.

« Alors allons-y, grogna-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'un geste brutal sans chercher à attendre Newt qui dut courir pour le rattraper.

-X-

Après sept bonnes minutes passées au milieu du parc de l'école, assis dans l'herbe fraîche à ne rien faire, Thomas décida d'appeler des « potes » pour les inviter à se joindre à eux.

Newt sourit, malgré son sang qui commençait à bouillonner dans ses veines, et répondit : « D'accord. C'est comme tu veux » d'une voix crispée. Et il dut ensuite patienter, les jambes croisées, ses doigts arrachant furieusement les brins d'herbe autour de lui pour ne pas craquer. Il résista à la tentation d'écrire un message à Minho pour donner l'ordre à Jeff de renverser Thomas avec sa voiture et observa deux jolies filles au rouge à lèvres tape-à-l'œil arriver vers eux. Elles se mirent instantanément à roucouler en voyant Thomas.

La grande blonde s'assit et laissa Thomas s'allonger et poser la tête sur ses cuisses. Newt grinça des dents en observant la pimbêche sortir une barquette de fraises de son sac à main et les placer délicatement dans la bouche du brun comme s'il était une sorte de dieu grec.

De temps à autre, Thomas jetait des coups d'œil à Newt (qui ne savait pas quoi faire) et lui envoyait un petit sourire vicieux.

Le jeune homme finit par ordonner à la fille aux cheveux magenta d'écrire tout ce qu'il dictait.

Elle sortit donc du papier rose parfumé, et se mit à griffonner tout ce que Thomas lui disait (il s'avérait que c'était le résumé du cours de Newt) pendant qu'on le nourrissait de fraises et que le jus dégoulinait de long de son menton.

Newt se mordit furieusement la lèvre à cette vision.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît un violoniste ? Demanda soudain Thomas en se tordant le cou pour lever des yeux interrogateurs vers la fille blonde. « Je veux un peu de musique. Écrivez à tous les violonistes que vous connaissez, mes chéries. Mon téléphone est mort donc je ne peux pas le faire.

Réglées comme des horloges, les deux filles cessèrent aussitôt ce qu'elles faisaient, sortirent leurs téléphones et commencèrent à écrire.

« On sera récompensées pour te rendre ce service, n'est-ce pas? Susurra la blonde avec un sourire mielleux, et Thomas leva la main pour effleurer ses lèvres.

« De la meilleure des façons, chérie, je te le promets, souffla-t-il.

Newt sentit la nausée lui remonter dans la gorge.

« Newt Withman, vas me chercher mon livre, veux-tu ? Demanda soudain Thomas.

C'était tellement sorti de nulle part, et Newt était tellement persuadé qu'on l'avait oublié, qu'il sursauta en réponse.

« Je l'ai oublié dans mes appartements et je suis occupé actuellement, continua Thomas d'un ton exécrable.

« D'accord, se soumit le blond, heureux de pouvoir se débarrasser du spectacle immonde qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Il se leva d'un bond et, sans lancer un regard de plus vers cet enchevêtrement de personnes, traversa le campus en direction de l'appartement de Thomas. Il commençait à remettre en question cette putain d'idée « brillante » de plaire à Thomas. Son plan ne fonctionnait pas du tout comme il l'avait prévu. Putain. _Fais chier_.

Il atteignit la porte de Thomas.

Et sa colère monta d'un cran.

« C'est fermé, dit-il sèchement à Thomas après être revenu.

Ils étaient toujours dans la même position, et deux jeunes garçons et une fille s'étaient joints à eux pour jouer du violon à leurs côtés. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer la rage de Newt.

« Oh. Mes excuses, minauda Thomas avec un sourire triomphant avant de lui tendre une petite clé ornée attachée à une bande de velours rouge. « Voilà. Maintenant, file.

Alors Newt refit le voyage, ouvrit la porte, et fouilla l'appartement de Thomas.

Et impossible de trouver ce satané livre. Et il ne pouvait pas l'appeler car : 1) Il n'avait pas le numéro de Thomas. 2) Même s'il l'avait, le téléphone de ce bâtard était mort.

Il était possible qu'il soit en train de cracher du feu, à l'heure actuelle.

« Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, marmonna-t-il, lorsqu'il revint auprès des autres _,_ le sourire le plus faux et le plus douloureux de la Terre sur les lèvres, le front moite de sueur, les clés coincées dans son poing serré.

« Oh, diable, tu sais quoi ? En fait je n'ai pas de livres d'école. Je ne sais pas _à quoi_ je pensais, ricana Thomas d'un ton des plus exagérés, un sourire suffisant et malicieux au coin des lèvres.

« D'accord. Ça peut arriver, s'exaspéra Newt en lui rendant la clé (tout en refoulant son besoin irrépressible de balancer son pieds dans l'entre-jambe de ce petit connard).

« Bon, alors on commencera vraiment le cours quand tu reviendras. Marge a presque terminé ton résumé, l'informa Thomas pendant que la blonde lui caressait les cheveux en fixant Newt avec ennui.

« Quand je _reviendrai_ ?

« Exactement. Je veux que tu ailles me chercher un Danois au fromage. On commencera ta leçon après.

« ... Un Danois au fromage, répéta platement Newt.

 _Relax. Relax. Calme. Calme. Opération Meilleur Pote. Opération Meilleur Pote. Opération Meilleur Pote. Relax._

« C'est ça. Un Danois au fromage. J'ai faim Newt Withman. Je ne peux pas t'apprendre des choses avec l'estomac vide, s'agaça Thomas en tapotant son ventre.

Newt se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure et sentit le goût métallique du sang se déverser sur sa langue.

« OK mon pote, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. « Un Danois au fromage. Je reviens dans un instant.

Il se rendit à la boulangerie la plus proche dans laquelle lui et Minho allaient toujours quand ils étaient bourrés ou défoncés ou qu'ils avaient passé une mauvaise journée.

En fait, Newt n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était actuellement en train de se passer. Et ce qu'il comprenait encore moins, c'était pourquoi il participait activement à cette mascarade. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Ni se jeter sur Thomas pour le frapper. Question de principe. Alors il serra les dents et il acheta ce putain de Danois au fromage à ce putain de Thomas Murphy en se jurant intérieurement que c'était la dernière fois qu'il essayait de se lier d'amitié avec cette raclure d'enfant pourrie gâtée.

Lorsqu'il revint, pâtisserie chaude en main, Thomas inclina la tête sur le côté pour le regarder.

« Enfin, lâcha-t-il.

Avec un geste paresseux, il indiqua à Marge de récupérer le paquet des mains de Newt sans même prendre la peine de le regarder dans les yeux, puis la fille se nicha tout contre lui et arracha des petits morceaux du Danois pour les glisser dans sa bouche.

Newt les dévisagea en tremblant de rage. Il se sentait dégoûté, furieux, révulsé, furibond, frustré, énervé...

« Tu peux partir maintenant, ronronna soudain Thomas, la bouche pleine. « On a terminé.

« Mais tu as dit qu'on...

« Marge à ton résumé. Prends-le lui.

Newt le fixa, interdit. Il était à cours de mots.

« Et prends ça, termina Thomas en roulant le sac de la boulangerie en boule et en le lançant à Newt.

L'emballage rebondit sur la tête du blond et atterrit dans l'herbe.

Sans voix et dangereusement proche de commettre un homicide, les joues rouges de colère, Newt arracha brutalement le résumé des mains manucurées de Marge, qui contenait à peine ses rires.

À bas l'Opération Meilleur Pote.

« Même heure demain, claironna Thomas d'une voix lente, un sourire sarcastique dévorant la moitié de son visage.

Et alors que Newt s'éloignait, il entendit les filles exploser d'un rire incontrôlable.

-X-

« PUTAIN JE LE DETESTE, vociféra Newt en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Installé à son piano, Minho leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui en haussant les sourcils avec surprise.

« Ça s'est mal passé ?

« JE VAIS LITTÉRALEMENT LUI ARRACHER LA PEAU ET LA LUI FAIRE BOUFFER, beugla Newt en abandonnant son sac, puis ses chaussures (qui volèrent au travers de la pièce, et Minho suivit leur trajectoire avec des yeux ronds) puis enfin ses vêtements. « JE RETIRE TOUT CE QUE J'AI DIT MINHO. JE RETIRE TOUT. C'EST UN BATARD MALÉFIQUE PUANT ET ÉGOÏSTE QUI N'A PAS DE CŒUR, PAS DE DÉCENCE, ET J'EN AI VRAIMENT PLUS RIEN À FOUTRE DE LUI.

Et, telle une furie, il claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant dans son sillage un Minho bouche bée qui ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui venait de se passer.

-X-

Le jour suivant, Newt était incapable de tenir en place pendant ses cours. Son esprit restait focalisé sur une seule chose : son prochain cours particulier avec Thomas. Ses poils se hérissaient rien qu'à cette pensée.

Et la journée s'écoula ainsi, dans une anticipation très tendue.

Mais Newt était préparé cette fois.

Parce qu'hier soir, il avait planifié une nouvelle mission d'attaque. Et il l'avait nommé : « Mr. Gentil C'est Fini ». Et Newt prenait ses plans très au sérieux.

Si Thomas avait l'intention de continuer à le traiter en moins que rien et en idiot juste pour le plaisir, alors peut-être qu'il avait lui aussi besoin de recevoir un peu d'amour vache. Si être conciliant n'était manifestement pas la bonne façon de devenir ami avec Thomas Murphy, alors peut-être qu'il fallait le faire d'une poigne plus ferme.

Lorsque Thomas ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à Newt son regard était déjà sombre et froid.

« Tiens donc, lâcha-t-il avec ironie en toisant Newt.

Le blond le fusilla du regard et, sans un mot, le dégagea brutalement pour pouvoir entrer.

« Bah alors, dit Thomas en fermant la porte. « On dirait que t'as abandonné tes bonnes manières d'hier ?

Newt l'ignora à nouveau et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce, les mains fourrées dans les poches de sa veste. Il sentait la colère résiduelle d'hier remonter en entendant la voix de Thomas lui lancer des petites piques malicieuses.

Mais Thomas, apparemment inconscient de la fureur intérieure de son camarade, s'assit nonchalamment dans un grand fauteuil vermillon, une tasse de thé entre les mains.

« Et comment-allez vous aujourd'hui Newt Withman ? Demanda-t-il calmement avec un sourire suffisant.

La tête de Newt se tourna brusquement vers lui.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour répondre à des putains de questions débiles. Où est mon résumé ? Aboya-t-il, exprimant sa rage refoulée et ses frustrations .

Mon Dieu, ce que ça faisait du bien de se libérer.

Peut être que l'amour vache allait devenir le nouveau truc de Newt.

Le visage de Thomas vacilla de surprise, mais il se recomposa bien vite et prit une grande gorgée de son thé.

« Et bien, il semble évident que je n'ai pas encore commencé étant donné que...

« Alors fais-le. Je suis pas ici pour papoter, alors putain arrête de me faire perdre mon temps et finissons-en pour que je n'aies pas à rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire, lui balança Newt en s'appliquant à faire passer toute la dureté du monde dans son regard chocolat.

Il prenait enfin le contrôle. Il pouvait enfin montrer à Thomas qu'il ne pouvait pas se comporter en petit connard pourri gâté et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de traiter Newt comme une petite pute sous sa coupe. Bon il était conscient que le brun allait probablement lui foutre un poing et se jeter sur lui, et que ça finirait probablement en bagarre. Mais le tout aboutirait à un respect mutuel et à un traité de paix.

Les hommes devaient parfois en venir aux mains pour trouver un terrain d'entente.

Alors Newt patienta, s'attendant à ce que le monde s'écroule et à ce que Thomas lui jette sa tasse à la figure, mais ce qui se passa en réalité fut...très étrange.

 _Vraiment_ très étrange.

Le visage de Thomas s'affaissa presque imperceptiblement, et si Newt n'était pas devenu un expert des expressions faciales de Thomas Murphy, il ne l'aurait certainement pas remarqué. Les épaules du brun se courbèrent, et Newt l'observa baisser les yeux vers le sol, l'air abattu et petit. Puis, lentement (et tristement, pour le plus grand malaise de Newt), il se leva et alla s'asseoir en silence à son bureau, la tête basse.

Putain.

Ce n'était pas ce qui était censé arriver.

Newt le regarda, alarmé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un véritable chiot battu devant lui. Sans un mot, Thomas s'empara d'un stylo (pas sa plume) et d'une feuille de papier, puis il se mit à écrire le résumé quémandé à une vitesse inhabituelle. Newt fronça les sourcils.

En un instant, l'atmosphère de la pièce s'était transformée en un marécage épais et bourbeux.

Et honnêtement Newt ne savait pas si sa nouvelle technique fonctionnait vraiment, mais au moins Thomas l'écoutait, alors il prit ça pour un signe positif. D'une certaine façon.

Alors, ravalant la bile qui menaçait de remonter dans sa gorge et la douleur profonde dans sa poitrine, le blond s'avança vers le bureau.

« Je déteste ton écriture, critiqua-t-il en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Thomas pour surveiller son travail. « Je peux à peine la lire. T'es __obligé__ d'écrire comme ça ? Comme si tu faisais exprès pour te faire remarquer ?

La main de Thomas s'immobilisa immédiatement.

Ouh la.

Newt se mit à jouer avec un pan de son t-shirt pour oublier son malaise. Il avait l'impression d'être le pire des connards. Incapable de regarder Thomas plus longtemps (parce que, bordel, ses réactions lui faisaient affreusement mal au cœur), il se détourna, plus très sûr de vouloir continuer à s'acharner sur ce pauvre garçon. Peu importe à quel point il avait été exécrable la veille, le blond se sentait incapable de continuer à agir aussi cruellement.

Il avait changé d'avis. Cet amour vache n'était certainement __pas__ son nouveau truc. Putain il détestait ça. C'était beaucoup trop malsain et tordu, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'était pas Thomas.

Les minutes passèrent, seulement rompues par le grattement du crayon sur le papier, et par les chants des oiseaux dehors. Le soleil était chaud et doré et faisait brasiller les feuilles rouge-orangée des arbres au-dehors. Lorsque le blond regarda par la fenêtre, il lui sembla que le monde était enflammé, en train de se consumer. Tout comme ses entrailles, qui se tordaient douloureusement sous la culpabilité, la panique et le stress.

Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire au juste ? Et pourquoi ? Et où étaient Teresa, Minho et Alby quand il avait besoin d'eux ?

Enfin, le grattement du crayon s'arrêta, et Thomas tendit la feuille à Newt sans lever un seul instant les yeux.

Newt se saisit du papier, incapable de se résoudre à regarder Thomas, préférant plutôt observer le feuillet dans sa main.

Et son cœur se compressa dans sa poitrine.

« Tu...tu l'as réécrit, bafouilla-t-il, surpris, les sourcils froncés, et il tourna son regard vers Thomas, cherchant une confirmation. « T'as réécrit l'intégralité du truc. Différemment.

« Tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas mon écriture, dit doucement le brun, les yeux toujours baissés.

Il semblait limite sur le point de verser des larmes de frustration. Son attitude toute entière hurlait le rejet et la vulnérabilité, et ce fut à ce moment que Newt réalisa à quel point cette tactique était __mauvaise__. Parce que Thomas était sensible, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il semblait presque recroquevillé sur lui-même dans sa position assise, attendant d'être critiqué d'avantage.

Newt déglutit. Thomas semblait presque habitué à cela. Thomas était _habitué_ à être jugé et maltraité. Il était tellement conditionné à s'assujettir aux personnes qui tiraient avantage de leur pouvoir sur lui qu'il se pliait immédiatement sans se battre, attendant qu'on tire encore plus avantage de lui.

Newt avait envie de vomir.

« Je..., commença-t-il, la gorge sèche, sans savoir quoi dire.

« Ce n'est pas assez bien ? Demanda Thomas d'une voix morne en levant un peu la tête.

OK, Newt allait vraiment vomir là, il fallait qu'il trouve des toilettes, ou une poubelle en urgence.

« C'est..., commença-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres, mais il était incapable de parler.

Il avait perdu sa voix.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Thomas ne finisse par se lever, toujours sans rencontrer le regard de Newt. Il s'éloigna, les bras ballants, et se dirigea péniblement vers sa chambre.

« Tu peux y aller. On en a fini pour aujourd'hui.

Les mots furent prononcés faiblement. Puis il se faufila dans sa chambre et referma la porte.

 _Non_. Nope. Putain non, Newt ne pouvait pas partir comme ça.

Alors il resta debout, immobile, papier en main, le cerveau court-circuité.

Le fait de ne pas entendre de bruit de pas ni de porte claquer dut alerter Thomas puisque la porte de sa chambre grinça timidement et il jeta un œil dehors, les sourcils froncés. Son air extrêmement fatigué brisa vraiment le cœur de Newt, sans même qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

« Pourquoi t'es encore là ? Demanda-t-il.

Euh.

« Je...euh. Je... Je regarde tes rideaux, bredouilla Newt en regardant avec impuissance le garçon devant lui.

Ses tripes étaient sur le point de se répandre au sol.

« Mes... rideaux ?

« Oui. Ouais. Ouais, tes rideaux. Ils sont un peu trop longs. Je pourrais les retoucher un peu si tu veux. Pour qu'ils ne prennent pas la poussière ou, tu vois, qu'ils ne traînent par terre.

Il y avait des trémolos dans la voix de Newt. D'ailleurs, pas une seule fois il avait regardé en direction desdits rideaux. Mais c'était la seule excuse qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

« J'aime mes rideaux. Je ne veux les voir altérés d'aucune façon, dit sèchement Thomas.

Il semblait soudain avoir repris de l'aplomb. Sa voix était plus forte, sa présence moins hésitante, et Newt sentit son sang recommencer à circuler dans ses veines en voyant le brun se recomposer et redevenir le Thomas qu'il connaissait.

Merci putain.

« Bon, d'accord. Tant pis, répondit le blond avec plus de courage.

Silence.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pars pas ? Demanda encore Thomas en sortant totalement de sa chambre.

« Parce que...je...parce que...putain, Thomas ! Jura Newt, soudain beaucoup trop bouleversé pour pouvoir contenir ses émotions. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Je ne sais pas quoi... tu ne pourrais pas juste..., lâcha-t-il, paumé, incroyablement frustré, mais ses mots se bousculèrent, se percutèrent et tombèrent les uns sur les autres, et les yeux de Thomas s'élargirent.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes de façon si étrange putain ? Dit soudain le brun d'un ton perplexe et presque accablé.

Et Newt paniqua.

Newt paniqua, tourna les talons, et quitta l'appartement en un éclair, en marmonnant un « Putain, je peux pas faire ça ». Et il courut aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'à son appartement, ne prenant même pas la peine de refermer la porte de chez Thomas en sortant.

-X-

« Je suis méchant ! Gémit Newt en se laissant tomber sur les genoux de Minho.

Avachi sur le canapé, sandwich en main, l'Asiatique sursauta et baissa les yeux vers son colocataire.

« Coucou.

« Je suis la plus maléfique de toutes les putains de brutes du monde et je veux mourir. J'ai été si méchant avec lui Minho. Et il était tellement triste ! Putain, il était juste vraiment triste et je suis une merde. Je suis une mauvaise personne et je ne mérite plus aucun bonheur, jamais. Hey, c'est du pepperoni ? Ajouta-t-il en reniflant le sandwich de Minho.

« Oui. Fais-toi en un si t'en veux, le réprimanda Minho en protégeant son sandwich. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Newtie. N'en fais toute une montagne, c'est rien, ne te prends pas la tête. Ça s'arrangera.

« Ce n'est pas rien !

« Bah, quoi qu'il se passe, arrête d'y revenir dessus comme ça. C'est arrivé, tu peux rien y faire. Passe à autre chose. Tu veux aller dîner ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Newt lui enviait tellement sa capacité à être aussi détaché émotionnellement, à entendre des choses horribles et troublantes, et se contenter de passer à autre chose sans une seule seconde d'hésitation.

« Je suis trop mal pour manger, grogna le blond en faisant résolument la moue.

Minho sourit et chercha sa main avant de la serrer dans la sienne en signe de réconfort.

« Et des sushis ? Proposa-t-il.

Newt poussa un soupir agacé et se redressa en position assise sans lâcher la main de l'autre.

« Je n'ai pas faim Min', je suis contrarié. Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec Thomas.

Minho l'observa un moment avec inquiétude avant de l'attraper par les épaules pour l'attirer dans un câlin.

« Bon, d'accord. Peut-être que si tu en savais d'avantage sur Thomas, tu comprendrais mieux d'où il venait ? Proposa-t-il.

« ...C'est pas une si mauvaise idée, marmonna Newt en serrant le Coréen contre lui.

Bordel de Dieu, les câlins de Minho avaient un effet étrangement apaisant.

« Y a quelque chose que tu saurais sur Thomas et que tu aurais oublier de me dire, donc ? Demanda le blond.

« Nan mec. Je ne sais foutrement rien sur Thomas à part ce que je t'ai déjà dit, rit Minho. « Mais putain, je parie que Teresa connaît deux ou trois trucs. Ils sont amis depuis depuis tout petits. Demande-lui.

Newt marqua une pause et laissa l'information s'imprégner dans son système nerveux.

« Demander à Teresa, répéta-t-il lentement en clignant des yeux. « Minho. C'est potentiellement le truc le plus constructif que tu aies jamais dit, dit-il d'un air ébahi.

Minho eut un rire jovial et ébouriffa les cheveux de Newt avant de se reculer.

« Content qu'on ait réglé ça. Maintenant lève ton cul de branleur pour qu'on puisse aller prendre notre putain de dîner.

Se sentant enfin plus rasséréné, Newt se leva en souriant et pinça affectueusement la joue de Minho avant de s'éloigner gaiement vers sa chambre pour se changer.

* * *

 _... **Pardoooooooooooonnnn**._._

 _Franchement, je me sens mal, parce que je commençais à recevoir des commentaires qui me disaient que vous commenciez à bien aimer Thomas... J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un immense pas en arrière xD, mais tout s'arrangera dans le chapitre suivant promis!_

 _J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir vos avis sur ce chapitre!_

 _Je vous dis à très bientôt *_*_


	16. Chapitre 15

_Bonjour **vous** ! _

_C'est l'heure du chapitre 15, et pour **Newt** de se mettre en quête de réponses sur **Thomas** :P_

 _Sinon, j'en profite aussi pour vous que je ne m'attendais pas **du** **tout** à un tel **enthousiasme** cette semaine, j'ai reçu bien plus de reviews que d'habitude, et de lectrices nouvelles, en plus ! Bienvenue à elles et merci pour votre soutien, certaines de vos reviews m'ont **énormément** touchée..._

Naws-you : _Nan mais là tu m'as littéralement tuée, je ne pouvais même plus respirer quand j'ai lu ta review mdrr tu veux ma mort c'est ça ? Merci pour ta review, elle était géniale :P_

SisiMi _: Merci pour tes deux petites reviews, contente que t'aies atterri ici, tu n'en ressortiras pas mouhahahahah j'espère que tu liras aussi la suite ;)_

no name _: Merciii, ta review me fait plaisir ;)_

Arden _: Wow ta review m'a vraiment réchauffé le cœur, espérons que la suite soit à la hauteur des chapitres précédents dans ce cas, bonne lecture pour la suite :D_

 _Bon allez, je vous laisse avec Newt, ENJOY ! :3_

* * *

Le jour suivant, avant son cours particulier avec Thomas, et après la journée de cours la plus ennuyante du monde, Newt frappa à la porte de Teresa. Ses nerfs étaient en pelote et ses paumes moites. _Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ?_

« Entrez », fit la voix de Teresa, et il ouvrit la porte.

Un sourire écorna instantanément ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Teresa. La jeune fille était vêtue d'un jogging gris et d'un t-shirt de Nirvana. Elle était assise au sol, au pied du canapé, plusieurs albums photos éparpillés autour d'elle. Elle avait une pile de photos entre les mains et les feuilletait en souriant doucement.

« Hey », lança nerveusement Newt en s'avançant prudemment, les mains dans les poches.

Le visage de Teresa se fendit immédiatement d'un grand sourire.

« Salut, Newt », répondit-elle avant de reporter son attention sur les photos qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Salut... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Newt en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Je viens de retrouver un carton rempli de vieilles photos chez ma mère », expliqua Teresa en tendant une photo au blond.

Newt prit le cliché et l'examina avec curiosité. Deux enfants y figuraient. Un fillette brune au visage de poupée et un bambin aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et au nez en trompette. Ils se cachaient sous un lit et riaient aux éclats. Ils ne s'attendaient probablement pas à ce que quelqu'un les prenne en photo dans cette position.

Newt mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Teresa. Et de Thomas. Enfants.

Il releva la tête vers Teresa. La jeune fille souriait d'un air nostalgique. Ses beaux yeux d'un bleu limpide reflétaient les cristaux de lumière de la pièce.

« Thomas adorait jouer à cache-cache quand on était petits », raconta-t-elle. « On avait la même nourrice. C'est elle qui a pris cette photo. »

Elle reprit le cliché et le contempla une seconde avant de le glisser dans un album photo. Puis elle se tourna vers Newt et l'étudia un moment du regard avant de reprendre :

« Tu es ici à cause de lui, n'est-ce-pas ? À cause de Thomas ? »

Newt se figea, bouche bée.

« Comment tu... »

« Relax. Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Elle marqua une pause et rangea quelques photos dans un autre album.

« Alby est à une réunion », continua-t-elle. « On est seuls. »

Newt acquiesça, comprenant le sous-entendu, et appréciant cette intimité rassurante. Mais son ventre se tordait toujours douloureusement. Anxieux, il se mit à taper ses doigts contre le bois sombre du parquet.

Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé seul avec Teresa auparavant. Et ce fait, associé à l'étrange sujet de conversation pour lequel il était venu, le laissait un peu paumé.

« Si tu me poses des questions, j'y répondrai honnêtement », reprit Teresa, et bien que ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais les photos qu'elle avait sous les yeux, Newt sut qu'elle serait prompt à l'aider et à répondre à toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

« Mais seulement celles me concernant. Des situations qui me concernent personnellement, et de notoriété publique. Je ne dévoilerai aucune information que seul Thomas a le droit de dévoiler. D'accord ? » Acheva-t-elle, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

Newt se retint de pousser un soupir de dépit.

Et merde.

Au revoir toutes les questions.

Mais le blond acquiesça quand même. Il admirait secrètement les principes et la morale de Teresa, ainsi que son indéfectible loyauté.

« D'accord », accepta-t-il.

Alors. Nous y voilà. Mais par où était-il censé commencer ?

« Je... Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois au courant de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours ? » Dit-il finalement en tirant les manches de son sweat gris clair sur ses mains pour se faire des petites moufles confortables.

Teresa resta silencieuse, impassible. Lewis ne savait pas si c'était un « oui » ou un « non » (Teresa avait toujours été dure à déchiffrer), alors il ne perdit pas de temps à se questionner et se contenta de poursuivre en chiffonnant ses moufles de sweat.

« Je me sens mal », poursuivit-il d'une voix sérieuse et tendue, et il s'éclaircit la gorge pour essayer d'adopter un ton plus ferme.

Mais les mots qui sortirent sonnèrent encore plus agités.

« J'ai pensé que, peut-être, si j'en savais plus sur lui, je pourrais... mieux le comprendre ? Je ne sais pas, Tee'. Je... Je pensais qu'on pourrait être potes, tu vois ? Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui... ne va pas. »

Il jeta une œil vers Teresa qui acquiesça légèrement, à l'écoute et compréhensive.

« Alors, je me demandais », reprit Newt en laissant ses mains ressortir de ses manches. « Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire tout ce que tu sais sur Thomas. En rapport avec toi. Quelle est votre histoire, ce genre de choses. »

Il espérait que c'était dans les limites des questions acceptables.

Il patienta. Et Teresa sourit.

« Bonne question. »

Newt sentit son corps se détendre à ces mots.

« Je connais Thomas depuis toute petite. Comme je viens de te le dire, on a été élevés par la même nourrice, et on a été à l'école ensemble », continua Teresa. On a un peu grandi ensemble, car on était dans le même cercle social, grâce à nos parents. Quand Thomas était petit, la femme de Des' était une mannequin, alors ils étaient toujours à tous les banquets et les rassemblements auxquels ma mère allait. On se voyait tout le temps. »

« Alors vous êtes des amis d'enfance », conclut Newt, et Teresa hocha en refermant un album photo poussiéreux qu'elle posa ensuite sur la table basse.

« Thomas a toujours été populaire, il a toujours suscité l'attention, il était toujours premier en tout. »

« Je parie que vous n'étiez pas très différents », sourit Newt.

Teresa haussa les épaules.

« Oui et non. Je n'aimais pas être au centre de l'attention, tu vois. Mais Thomas adorait ça. Ce n'était pas pareil à la maison, alors il aimait bien en profiter. C'était un garçon doux et charmant. »

« Ah bon. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Railla Newt.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Teresa prit l'élastique qu'elle portait autour du poignet et s'en servit pour attacher ses cheveux en un chignon lâche. Son visage était calme et dépourvu d'émotion, mais cela ne fit qu'accroître la la curiosité avide de Newt.

« C'est de notoriété publique que la mère de Thomas est morte quand il avait neuf ans. »

Non ça ne l'était pas. Mais Newt acquiesça.

« Les gens ont dit qu'il n'en a pas été affecté. Et il ne l'était pas de l'extérieur, pas vraiment. Mais... »

Teresa s'arrêta soudain. Ses mouvements se stoppèrent et ses yeux se perdirent quelque part sur le sol. Son esprit semblait soudain parti loin, très loin. Et soudain, elle fut de retour et ses mouvements reprirent, comme si elle avait eu aucun moment d'absence.

« Enfin, c'est à lui de raconter son histoire. Mais c'était une période difficile pour Thomas, et ce n'est pas parce que les gens ne le voyaient pas dans sa façon de se comporter qu'il n'était pas dans un état merdique. »

Elle referma tous les albums et les posa sur la table basse les uns sur les autres avant de se diriger vers la grande table qui se dressait au milieu de la pièce pour s'emparer d'une petite boîte. Elle l'ouvrit, en sortit une cigarette, puis en proposa une à Newt, qui l'accepta sans hésitation.

Elle plaça la cigarette entre ses lèvres et extirpa un briquet de sa poche.

« Il a eu un paquet de belles-mères. Mais aucune d'entre elles n'est restée. Puis Des' à commencé à sortir avec ma mère. »

Elle actionna le briquet et la flamme lécha le bout de la cigarette.

« On avait à peu près quinze ans, Thomas et moi », souffla-t-elle à travers les volutes de fumée. « Puis ils se sont mariés, et on a tous emménagé ensemble. »

Elle marqua une pause et parut réfléchir.

« Thomas était plus heureux à l'époque. Il avait toujours ses démons, mais il n'était pas... Il s'amusait, ouais, mais il était moins...apathique. On a fait tellement de conneries », s'amusa-t-elle d'un air nostalgique.

Newt sourit en réponse. On ne pouvait pas passer à côté de l'affection qui entrelaçait les mots de Teresa lorsqu'elle se remémorait ces souvenirs.

« Il m'a tout fait découvrir. On faisait la fête à longueur de journée, tous les jours. On buvait tout ce qui était à portée de main, baisait tout ce qui était à portée de main, fumait tout ce qui était à portée de main... La première fois que j'ai essayé une cigarette, c'était avec lui. »

Newt ne put s'empêcher de rire à la révérence dans le ton qu'elle avait employé, et Teresa l'imita, son rire léger et adorable s'élevant dans la quiétude de la pièce.

« On faisait tout ensemble. Je pense qu'on était tous les deux un peu énervés du mariage de nos parents. Des' allait mieux à cette époque, il était sous traitement et il ne buvait pas autant et il était encore clean, alors ça allait. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment apprécié. Quand il n'était pas en tournée ou avec la presse, il était au studio d'enregistrement, et il ne racontait pas grand chose. J'ai l'impression qu'il se souciait plus des guitares que de son entourage. Mais on était meilleurs amis, Thomas et moi, alors on voyait ça comme une raison de se battre ensemble, tu vois ? Nous contre le reste du monde, ce genre de choses. Et Thomas allait bien, il était drôle et attentionné, et parfois putain de bizarre mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme. Il jouait du violon et me demandait de chanter car il adorait ma voix. Il disait à qui voulait l'entendre que j'étais douée. Il ramassait des fleurs et en laissait des couronnes devant ma porte, et s'endormait dans mon lit et... »

Teresa s'arrêta et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Il n'était pas parfait, mais il était mieux qu'il ne l'est maintenant. Tout à changé lorsque sa sœur, Brenda, est partie. Puis sa fille au pair. »

« Attends, quoi ? » Fit Newt, surpris. « Sa fille au pair ? »

Teresa acquiesça lentement, les yeux voilés par une tristesse profonde.

« Elle était la seule source d'affection qu'il ait jamais eue, je pense, à part Brenda. Des' détestait Brenda. Et elle détestait Des'. »

Elle tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Alors dès qu'elle en a eu l'occasion, Brenda est partie. Elle s'est tirée grâce à un contrat qu'elle a signé avec Burberry. Elle trempait déjà dans la drogue à l'époque, puis elle est devenue une vraie accro. Elle a coupé les ponts avec sa famille... même Thomas. Et ça l'a touché. Mais je ne l'ai pas remarqué à l'époque. Il n'a jamais rien dit, ne s'est jamais comporté différemment. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai réalisé... Mais je crois qu'il était déjà trop tard. »

La voix de Teresa était faible à présent, distante et calme comme le roulement de l'océan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Murmura Newt, la gorge sèche, un trouble grignotant douloureusement sa cage thoracique.

« Et seulement un mois après environ... __elle__ est partie. La fille au pair. »

La voix de Teresa sonnait étrangement, comme un timbre fêlé, et son visage était tendu, torturé.

« Thomas l'adorait. Il tenait énormément à elle, et lorsqu'elle est partie, les choses ont vraiment commencé à changer. Encore une fois, c'était trop difficile pour moi de le remarquer à l'époque. Je ne l'ai même pas réalisé. Mais après ça, il est peu à peu devenu...ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Vide. Détaché. Existant à l'extérieur mais pas à l'intérieur. »

Teresa baissa les yeux vers les cendres formées par sa cigarette. Et Newt se mit soudain à la fixer intensément, la surprise marquant ses traits, la bouche ouverte dans un exclamation muette.

« Quoi ? » Lâcha finalement le blond, la respiration hachée. « Putain t'es sérieuse là ? Non, vraiment. T'es sérieuse ?

Il vit Teresa happer nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, et le blond sentit la colère et l'indignation gronder sous sa peau, bouillonner dans ses veines.

« Putain tu le vois aussi ? Tu sais que quelque chose ne va radicalement pas chez ce garçon, et tu ne fais rien pour l'aider putain ? Tu laisses juste couler ?! Je croyais être le seul à l'avoir remarqué, Teresa ! Bordel de merde, pourquoi est-ce que personne n'essaye de l'aider ?! »

« Je ne peux rien faire Newt », dit doucement Teresa, mais Newt ne l'entendit pas.

« Je me suis rendu malade devant la TRAGÉDIE de cet être humain alors que je ne le connais que depuis deux mois, et tu le connais depuis des années et pourtant tu n'en as rien à foutre putain ?! C'est quoi ce bordel, Tee' ?! Ce n'est pas... »

« J'ai essayé Newt », le coupa Teresa, la voix plus forte, et en un éclair, sa tête se releva.

Newt referma la bouche lorsqu'il discerna dans les yeux clairs de la jeune fille un cocktail d'émotions lourdes et ardentes se bousculer. Le blond sentit son cœur se perforer à cette vision. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Teresa aussi...bouleversée.

« J'ai essayé, d'accord ? » Reprit Teresa. « Mais il ne... »

Elle se tut et écrasa sa cigarette dans un petit cendrier en argent, et un soupir d'outre-tombe s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

« Il y a certaines choses dont Alby n'est pas au courant, Newt. Des choses qu'il n'a pas besoin de savoir. »

Les yeux de Teresa se levèrent, se connectant à ceux de Newt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda prudemment Newt.

Teresa soupira.

« J'étais amoureuse de Thomas. »

Newt laissa échapper un grand souffle.

« Putain je l'aimais tellement », poursuivit Teresa, le regard distant. « J'aurais tout fait pour lui. »

« Il le savait ? »

« Ouais. »

Merde alors.

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà... ? »

« Ouais. Tout le temps. »

Les yeux de Newt s'agrandirent.

« Putain. Pas étonnant qu'Alby ne soit pas au courant. »

« Ce n'est plus important maintenant. Je ne connaissais pas Alby à l'époque. Tout ce que j'avais c'était Thomas. Et j'ai cru qu'on était quelque chose, vraiment. Mais, apparemment, j'étais la seule à penser ça. Il n'a jamais connecté le sexe avec l'amour. Jamais. Que diable, il n'a jamais connecté l'amour avec quoi que ce soit parce qu'il n'a jamais vraiment su ce que c'était. Je lui disais comme je voyais la situation tous les jours. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais on était jeunes, bien trop jeunes putain, et il n'a jamais cherché à changé Newt. Pas une seule fois il n'a cherché à changer l'image qu'avait son entourage de lui. Il était plus attentionné que maintenant, ouais, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il a ri la première fois que je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureuse de lui. »

À ces mots, Newt sentit un millier d'émotions puissantes et accablantes se déferler en lui. Il les ravala avec difficulté. Sa tête était transbahutée par tant de questions sans réponse qu'il finit par se perdre dans son propre fil de pensées. Troublé, il reposa son regard sur Teresa, qui avait à présent les yeux vissés sur lui.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après la rupture entre ta mère et Des' ? »

Teresa haussa les épaules.

« On est parties. Maman a essayé de rester en contact avec Thomas mais... il n'en a jamais voulu. Je suppose qu'il a connu...trop de femmes qui l'ont abandonné dans sa vie. J'en sais rien. Elle a essayé d'être gentille avec lui, vraiment, mais... il ne l'a jamais traitée comme une mère. Il était gentil avec elle, mais... Je ne pense pas qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Alors elle ne l'a jamais aimé non plus. »

Elle haussa les épaules une fois de plus.

« Enfin je ne crois pas que ça soit le cas, j'en sais rien. »

Un lourd silence s'installa. Les pensées de Newt semblaient si bruyantes qu'elles faisaient presque écho dans la pièce. Il faisait les cent pas dans le salon, imaginant un Thomas de seize ans, lumineux, beau, éblouissant, et sur le point de se perdre à tout jamais. Son cœur se comprima à cette pensée.

« Bah dis donc. Wow », lâcha-t-il finalement en arquant les sourcils.

« Ne l'abandonne pas », dit soudain Teresa, d'une voix calme et maîtrisée.

Newt la regarda, surpris.

« Qu... »

« Je pense que tu serais bon pour lui. En tant qu' _ami_ _»_ _,_ ajouta-t-elle à la hâte en voyant Newt ouvrir la bouche pour protester. « Il a besoin quelqu'un comme toi. Quelqu'un qui n'accepte pas ses conneries, quelqu'un qui est fort et qui a la tête sur les épaules. Quelqu'un de gentil. Tu es marrant aussi, et vous vous entendriez bien, j'en suis sûr. Je t'aime bien Newt. Je pense que ça pourrait aussi être le cas de Thomas. »

« Pour être honnête je ne pense pas que Thomas pourrait un jour bien m'aimer. Surtout après cette semaine », marmonna Newt en secouant la tête à ce souvenir. « Est-ce que tu sais qu'il m'a fait parcourir toute la ville ? Il m'a fait acheter un putain de Danois au fromage et m'a demandé de chercher des livres qui n'existaient même pas. Juste pour qu'il puisse se foutre de moi avec une paire de pimbêches. Il n'en a rien à foutre de moi, Teresa, c'est moi qui te le dis. Il ne veut même pas me parler. »

« Mais il n'essaye pas d'être cruel, c'est ça le truc », le contra patiemment Teresa en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en velours. « C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas comment se comporter la plupart du temps. Pas vraiment. Ça ne fait pas partie de lui quoi. Il a traversé beaucoup de choses, plus que tu ne le sais, plus que je ne le sais, et il a des cicatrices, d'énormes cicatrices. Il ne sait pas comment se guérir. S'il peut encore guérir tout court... Je ne sais pas. Le truc Newt, c'est que tu dois te montrer patient avec lui. »

« Teresa », dit Newt en s'installant à côté de la jeune fille, ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocutrice. « J'ai été __gentil__ avec lui. Lundi, je me suis dit que, peu importe les conneries qu'il allait me sortir ou les merdes qu'il allait me balancer, j'allais être gentil avec lui. Et tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? Il m'a traité comme une merde. Comme une putain de raclure de chiotte. Sans aucune putain de raison ! »

Aucune réaction n'émergea de Teresa.

« Est-ce qu'il savait que tu te montrais gentil ? Volontairement, je veux dire ? »

« Quoi ? » Fit Newt en clignant des yeux, confus. « J'en sais rien. Ouais, je suppose. »

Teresa secoua légèrement la tête, soudain amère.

« Tous les jours il a affaire à des personnes fausses qui traînent avec lui pour son argent, son père, ou son nom. Ils font semblant d'être gentils. Ils font tout ce qu'il dit. Et chez lui, il était traité de la même façon. Quand on se rappelait qu'il était là, bien sûr. On lui donnait ce qu'il voulait et on le repoussait ensuite. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux Newt », expliqua-t-elle, la voix empathique, et Newt se pencha en avant, ayant soudain l'impression qu'une haltère venait de lui tomber dessus. « Il y a une bonne raison pour qu'il réagisse comme il le fait. »

Le blond la fixa bêtement.

Putain.

« Ça parait logique », en effet, dit-il doucement.

« Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas de lui... il ne parle jamais. Mais ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre certains trucs, tu vois ? Sois patient avec lui », répéta Teresa.

Patient. Avec Thomas. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

« Ouais. J'essaierai », promit Newt. « Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

Il se leva, les jambes flageolantes, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Il y a encore une chose que tu devrais savoir sur Thomas », fit soudain Teresa dans son dos, rompant le silence de la pièce et le chaos que formaient les pensées de Newt.

Le blond s'arrêta et pivota sur ses talons. Il fixa son amie, dans l'attente visible d'une explication.

« Sa famille est tout pour lui. Des' est tout ce qu'il lui reste. Sa mère est partie. Et sa sœur s'est perdue. Elle s'en fiche. Son père est tout ce qu'il a, Newt. Même si Des'... »

Elle fit une pause, réévaluant ses mots, avant de reprendre :

« Même si Des' ne mérite pas la loyauté de Thomas. Mais il l'a. Il l'a et il l'aura toujours, parce que Thomas ne changera jamais. »

Newt déglutit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin de savoir ça ? »

« Parce que si c'est la seule chose qui importe pour lui, alors ça affecte probablement sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ah.

« Alors genre, quand il est de mauvaise humeur ou un truc du genre c'est certainement à cause de... », conclut Newt avec hésitation, ne sachant pas comment bien exprimer la phrase.

Il avait le sentiment que dire « _son déchet de père »_ serait un peu dur.

« Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. C'est tout ce que je dis », termina Teresa, et elle dévissa le bouchon d'un bouteille d'eau à proximité avant de porter le goulot à ses lèvres.

Newt suivit le mouvement des yeux, les sourcils froncés.

« Mais je le savais déjà ça. Je sais que son père ou quoi, le tracasse. »

Teresa reposa la bouteille et pinça les lèvres en regardant le blond.

« Mais je ne pense pas que tu réalises à quel point. Même moi, je ne le réalisais pas. »

Elle s'arrêta et leva sa main pour jouer distraitement avec une petite de cheveux près de son oreille.

« Garde un œil sur lui, Newt. Je sais qu'il ne te connaît pas tant que ça, et que vous ne vous entendez pas toujours très bien, mais... »

Son regard se vrilla dans celui de Newt.

« Il est différent avec toi. Il s'est plus ouvert à toi qu'au cours des dix-sept années que nous avons partagé. Et je crois que lui-même ne se rend pas compte de ce changement qui se produit en lui. »

Elle se pencha en avant pour poser ses doigts chauds sur l'avant-bras de Newt avant de prononcer les derniers mots avec gravité :

« Tu l'affectes. »

Newt cligna des yeux.

Il l'affectait ?

Newt affectait Thomas Murphy ? Le Thomas froid, maussade, vide, aride, qui-envoyait-Newt-chercher-des-livres-inexistants-juste-pour-le-plaisir ? Ce Thomas-là ?

Ses pensées se mirent soudain à tourner à plein régime, se heurtant les unes aux autres et éclatant comme des étincelles. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi, et il ne pourrait probablement pas l'expliquer si on le lui demandait, mais d'une certaine façon il se sentit important en entendant ces mots. Inconsciemment, il se demanda combien de fois Thomas avait pleuré, combien de fois il s'était agrippé à quelque chose comme à sa propre vie car il se sentait totalement impuissant, seul et indésirable...

Toutes ces pensées tortueuses lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'emballait autant pour quelqu'un...quelqu'un comme _lui_. Quelqu'un qu'il « affectait ». D'une certaine façon, Thomas était perdu dans les abysses d'un monde oublié et évité, seul et loin de tout le monde, mais Newt s'imaginait l'atteindre. Il s'imaginait tendre la main dans les ténèbres lugubres. Il imaginait ses doigts effleurer les morceaux brisés qu'avait laissé Thomas dans son sillage en se perdant. Il s'imaginait assembler ces morceaux, tenter de les recoller. De les réparer.

C'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque, soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et Alby déboula dans la pièce.

« Oh, bonjour Newt », dit-il d'un ravi en serrant vigoureusement la main du blond avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Teresa. « Comment ça va ? »

« Euh... bien, je vais bien », parvint à dire Newt, toujours affecté par tout ce qui venait d'entendre, et le sourire d'Alby se fit interrogateur. « Comment était ta réunion ? »

« Plutôt bien, comme d'habitude », répondit Alby avec un sourire. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Thé ? Eau ? Cognac ? »

« De l'eau », répondit distraitement Newt, et Teresa le sonda en silence depuis sa chaise tout en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de son petit ami, dont la main était posée sur son épaule.

« Vous saviez que l'eau est à la fois la force la plus douce et la plus intense de la nature ? » Demanda Alby.

Il ne ressentait probablement pas le poids des émotions qui les compressait lui et Teresa actuellement. Mais Newt ne put s'empêcher de se hérisser quand même d'ennui devant ses commentaires inutiles, alors il s'éloigna avant qu'un autre mot ne soit prononcé.

« Désolé les gars, je dois y aller. J'ai mon cours avec Thomas. »

« Oh ouais, c'est vrai », fit Alby en hochant la tête. « Comment ça se passe au fait ? »

Cette question plongea Newt dans un silence troublé.

« Arrête de le distraire, il est déjà en retard », intervint Teresa.

« Ouais, désolé », rit Alby. « Je t'enverrai un message plus tard, Newt. »

« Ouais. D'accord. À plus tard les gars », dit Newt.

Et il s'en alla, le regard absent, pour se diriger vers les appartements de Thomas, absolument pas préparé pour le cours particulier.

Ou plutôt, absolument pas préparé à voir Thomas.

-X-

Lorsque Thomas ouvrit la porte, son visage était indescriptible et ses yeux sombres.

« Alors », fit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse tout en fixant Newt avec intensité, vêtu d'un pull gris scintillant et d'un jean ultra moulant noir, naturellement chic et puant les privilèges et le neuf. « Quelle personnalité a décidé de se pointer aujourd'hui ? »

La phrase était froide, mais le ton étrangement doux. Les mots se répercutèrent dans la brise fraîche qui ébouriffait les cheveux de Newt et faisait bruisser les feuilles sur les arbres à proximité.

Le blond soupira et baissa les yeux, soudain intéressé par le spectacle qu'offraient ses chaussures.

« C'était mérité ça », marmonna-t-il, surtout pour lui-même, mais il vit du coin de l'œil le visage de Thomas réagir, alors il se risqua à lever la tête.

Les sourcils du garçon étaient froncés, mais son visage n'exprimait aucune véhémence absolue. Seulement de la curiosité.

« Je rentre. Il fait froid », lâcha Newt en affichant un faible sourire.

Thomas garda le silence, mais hocha la tête une fois. Il s'écarta pour laisser le blond rentrer et referma ensuite la porte.

Newt s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, les yeux fixés sur les nouveaux rideaux pendant jusqu'au sol (ils étaient plutôt jolis), et Thomas se figea derrière lui, raide, l'air renfrogné.

Newt poussa un soupir saturé. Les mots de Teresa encombraient encore son crâne.

 __« ... ce n'est pas parce que les gens ne le voyaient pas dans sa façon de se comporter qu'il n'était pas dans un état merdique. »__

 __« J'étais amoureuse de Thomas. »__

 __« ... il n'a jamais connecté l'amour avec quoi que ce soit parce qu'il n'a jamais vraiment su ce que c'était... »__

 __« Sois patient avec lui. »__

 __« Tu l'affectes. »__

Putain.

« Écoute », commença-t-il, se tournant pour faire face à Thomas, et il se força à le regarder dans les yeux.

Ces yeux terrifiants et vides.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Thomas le fixa, l'expression confuse.

Mais Newt continua.

« Je suis désolé pour hier, et pour avant-hier, pour tous les jours, pour maintenant, pour tout. Je suis désolé. J'étais idiot à vrai dire. Et je suis désolé Thomas. »

Il y eut un lourd moment de silence pendant lequel les deux garçons se jaugèrent en silence. Newt brûlait de l'intérieur, et Thomas semblait presque abasourdi.

« Tu t'excuses ? » Répéta-t-il enfin, lentement et suspicieusement, tout en gardant ses distances.

Newt acquiesça.

« Bah, ouais. Je suis un peu obligé. »

Il s'arrêta.

« J'veux dire, j'ai laissé ta porte ouverte en partant hier. C'est vachement impoli non ? »

À ces mots, les lèvres de Thomas tressaillirent, et bien qu'il n'y eut pas de vrai sourire, Newt sentit quand même le soulagement l'envahir.

« Mais je suis réellement désolé », ajouta-t-il doucement après un moment, et il baissa les yeux une fois de plus, jouant avec le tissu de sa veste en jean.

Il entendit Thomas commencer à tracer nerveusement des arabesques au sol du bout de sa chaussure, et un bref regard vers lui lui indiqua que le brun avait également baissé les yeux, les mains jointes derrière son dos. Il ressemblait à un écolier timide au premier jour d'école. C'était très étrange à voir, cet inconfort et cette timidité qui émanaient de lui, et Newt ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil discrets à ce drôle de spectacle, en se disant que cette nouvelle image que dégageait Thomas...n'était pas si horrible que ça.

« C'est rien », ronronna doucement une petite voix, et il fallut un moment à Newt pour réaliser que c'était Thomas qui avait dit ça, et pas une voix tirée de son imagination.

Son cou craqua presque lorsqu'il leva subitement la tête.

Et il voulait demander si Thomas venait __réellement__ de dire ça, ou s'il avait simplement mal compris, mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas pousser les choses, il ne voulait pas imposer trop d'attention dessus, alors il se contenta de fermer sa bouche béate et de refouler le sourire qui lui démangeait les lèvres.

« Alors tu vas me faire ce cours ? » Demanda-t-il après un petit silence. « Et correctement, je veux dire, pas juste l'un de ces satanés résumés qui sont aussi utiles que les livres que je ne prend même pas la peine de lire de toute façon ? »

Thomas acquiesça, l'expression calme.

« Je t'apprendrai ce que je peux. Je ne peux pas faire de promesses, mais j'aiderai. Correctement », ajoute-t-il, et un sourire écorna les lèvres de Newt. « Mais je ne peux pas aujourd'hui. En fait je dois... Je... »

Il s'interrompit pour récupérer son portable posée sur la table, et Newt sut. Il sut que ça avait un rapport avec Des'. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre. Il entendit en écho dans sa tête la voix de Teresa lui dire d'être patient et lui parler des merdes que personne ne voyait mais qui faisaient partie intégrante de Thomas.

« Ouais, d'accord, t'en fais pas », dit-il en acquiesçant. « Demain alors. »

Thomas hocha la tête en étudiant le blond du regard.

« Sois pas en retard », commanda-t-il.

« N'amène pas un harem », le contra Newt.

Thomas lui lança un regard noir.

« Je n'ai pas de harem. »

« Bah, tu vois, t'es déjà en train de mentir. »

« C'est faux. »

« Si tu mens. Mais c'est pas grave, mon pote, parce que je t'ai dit que tu avais une écriture de merde hier, et c'était un mensonge alors... Je pense qu'on est quitte. »

« T'es conscient que tes opinions n'ont aucun effet sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Fit sèchement Thomas en croisant à nouveau ses bras sur son torse.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était le cas. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais dit que c'était le cas. »

Bon, d'accord.

Newt cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment où la conversation avait dérapé. Apparemment Thomas Murphy avait quatre ans.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. »

« Bien. Je dois y aller », répondit Thomas en faisant demi-tour pour aller dans sa chambre.

Newt fit de même dans la direction opposée.

« Attends », fit une voix juste au moment où il était sur le point d'atteindre la porte.

Le blond se retourna.

« Oui ? »

Thomas le scruta intensément.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça. Être tout... bizarre. » Ses lèvres se pincèrent. « Je n'aime pas ça. »

« Seulement si tu ne me demandes plus jamais d'aller te chercher un Danois au fromage », répondit Newt.

Et alors, le blond pourrait jurer que Thomas se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un sourire amusé, mais il n'en fut pas certain.

« D'accord », dit simplement le brun avant de se faufiler dans sa chambre et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Un petit rire échappa à Newt lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

« D'accord », approuva-t-il doucement, avant de s'en aller, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _ **Voilà** !_

 _J'ai trop **hâte** de vous poster la **suite** :D_

 _On se dit à **mardi** , bonne semaine à tous!_


	17. Chapitre 16

_Hellooo... QUI C'EST QUI A VU LA **BANDE-ANNONCE** DU **REMÈDE MORTEL** ?! On approche de la date fatidique, c'est moi qui vous le dis, préparez-vous mouhahahaha __Bref, p'tite seconde de folie, revenons à_ Forever Young _XD voici comme prévu le **chapitre 16**!_

 _ **Merci** encore et toujours pour vos commentaires, j'espère vraiment que la suite continuera de vous plaire (il y aura des hauts et des bas jusqu'à la fin! Thomas et Newt n'en sont qu'au **début** de leurs problèmes hinhinhin)_

 **Le Saut de l'Ange** _: Ah tiens! Tu refais surface! mdrrr vraiment heureuse que tu aies aimé ce chapitre :D On en apprendra plus sur la famille de Newt, bien évidemment, sur sa mère, ses sœurs, et son père beaucoup plus tard, et idem pour Thomas, qui cache encore beeaauucoup de choses :P L'histoire est loin d'être terminée :3 Merci pour ta review *keur*_

 **LeGateauSurLaCerise** _: Coucou :) Ahah très bonne question! Alors, non, personne ne paye Thomas pour être avec lui, mais ça n'empêche pas que les gens le traitent comme un vulgaire objet. Il est vraiment populaire et tout le monde le connaît parce que son père est un chanteur international, parce qu'il est extrêmement riche, parce qu'il est vraiment attirant et intelligent, mais aussi parce qu'il s'amuse à s'envoyer en l'air avec tout le monde. Et les gens autour de lui ont fini par retourner la situation et par...juste l'utiliser à leur guise. Quand Newt a sorti son « J'ai payé pour l'avoir », eh bien, les gens n'ont pas été surpris parce qu'ils savent comment est Thomas. Bon c'est pas terrible comme explication, c'est clair dans ma tête, mais dur à dire, dis-moi si tu as besoin de plus d'explications :) Et merci pour ton commentaire ;)_

 **Futuramaa** _: Wow merci pour tous tes commentaires, ça me rassure que l'histoire te plaise autant!_

 **no name** _: Merci pour ton micro commentaire, t'es adorable :3_

 _ENJOY YOUR READING!_

* * *

Pendant le reste de la semaine, Thomas se mit enfin à enseigner _correctement_ à Newt Genre, de façon _utile_ et _bénéfique_.

Et Newt ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait après l'espèce de « paix » qu'ils avaient faite.

Mais ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il s'était... imaginé. Bon, il ne s'attendait pas non plus à voir un Thomas ouvrant joyeusement la porte à son arrivée, riant à toutes ses blagues, dévoilant tous ses secrets bien gardés, pleurant devant lui de ne pas se sentir accepté et s'excusant de tous ses torts du passé. Non, parce que ç'aurait juste été trop étrange, brutal, et exagéré, surtout quand on considérait le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait amis.

Mais bon, quand même.

Thomas aurait au moins pu commencer à _sourire_. Ou un truc du genre.

Teresa avait dit à Newt de se montrer patient, et il réalisait enfin qu'il allait réellement en avoir besoin car Thomas n'était composé que de couches, de couches et encore de couches de problèmes et de murs de lassitude insensible, et le blond n'était même pas certain d'avoir réussi à en creuser au moins une.

Alors inutile de dire que cette première journée suivant leur fragile paix fut une... terrible déception.

Newt avait quitté son appartement en avance (pas dans l'espoir de tisser un lien ou quoi que ce soit, non non) et contournait le coin du bâtiment de Thomas, prêt à gravir les grandes marches qui menaient à son bel appartement, mais il s'arrêta brusquement en entendant la voix brun s'élever dans l'air. Il chercha la source du son parmi les quelques étudiants qui l'entouraient, et finit par trouver sa cible. Qui discutait avec une jolie fille aux cheveux ébène qui gloussait bêtement.

Il arborait ce sourire vide et crispé qui faisait tant frissonner Newt et murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille de la jeune fille qui caquetait encore plus en le regardant avec adoration. Le sourire de Thomas s'amplifiait à chacun de ses rires. Newt trouvait cette scène franchement sinistre.

Et très navrante. Et triste.

Mais aussi ennuyante.

Après quelques accolades chaleureuses et plaisanteries coquettes, Thomas fit enfin partir la fille, non sans oublier de lui donner une claque sur les fesses, ce qui la fit glousser de plus belle avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

Newt choisit ce moment pour s'approcher.

Lorsque Thomas se tourna pour lui faire face, son sourire fondit comme neige. La fausse cordialité gravée sur son visage quelques secondes plus tôt fut rapidement remplacée par quelque chose de plus... timide, attentif, et... inquiet. Son visage n'était pas souriant, certes, mais il n'était pas faux non plus, alors Newt se dit que c'était un plutôt bon début.

« Newt Withman », le salua Thomas d'une voix morose, et Newt aurait vraiment aimé croire que ça ne ressemblait pas à de la déception, mais bon... c'était le cas.

Et cette déception le prit au dépourvu. Thomas devrait être tout excité de le voir, non ?! Confus, le blond se contenta d'un vague signe de la main et d'un sourire las en guise de réponse. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce à quoi devait ressembler son expression.

« Salut Tommy », répondit-il presque automatiquement, mais son stress rendit sa voix hésitante et froide.

Thomas l'observa pendant une minute, les yeux vides. L'on aurait dit qu'un millier de pensées paniquées affluaient dans sa tête. Bordel, il était probablement déjà en train de regretter leur traité de paix, le petit merdeux. Il avait sûrement changé d'avis dans la nuit, et décidé qu'il ne se lierait d'amitié avec personne, et encore moins avec quelqu'un comme Newt Withman.

Mais dans tous les cas, les yeux ambrés de Thomas demeurèrent insondables et ne révélèrent absolument rien. Le garçon s'arracha finalement à sa contemplation et passa une de ses grandes mains dans ses cheveux bruns.

« Bon. Je vais monter les escaliers maintenant » , dit-il avec monotonie.

Newt ne saurait dire s'il se sentait mal à l'aise ou s'il avait tout simplement l'habitude d'énoncer des commentaires inutiles.

« Tu dois rester cinq marches derrière moi » , poursuivit le brun d'un ton forcé et déterminé, comme s'il essayait de raviver leur ancien dégoût mutuel.

...Sérieusement ? C'était son nouveau caprice ?

Newt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je crois qu'on a dépassé ça maintenant, non ? En plus, je pense que t'es censé dire ''pas''. »

Thomas cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu veux dire cinq __pas__ derrière toi. Parce que le mot ''marche'' est associé au terme ''escalier''. Alors que ''pas'' indique une vraie distance » , expliqua Newt en souriant chaleureusement et en inclinant sa tête de façon extrêmement adorable.

Bon Dieu ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens.

« Tu peux quand même utiliser ''marches'' puisqu'on va monter des marches » , lança Thomas en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais ce n'est pas aussi concis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle Thomas l'étudia avec confusion. Newt pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son crâne de là où il était.

« Peu importe » , conclut fermement le brun. « Tu restes derrière. _Point_. »

« Oh, bien sûr, Tommy. »

Et Newt partit devant à toute vitesse.

« Hey ! » Protesta immédiatement Thomas en se ruant à son tour dans la volée de marches à la poursuite de Newt avant de s'agripper frénétiquement à son pull marin.

« J'AI GAGNÉ ! » Brailla Newt dès qu'il atteignit le sommet.

Il leva les poings d'un air victorieux, et Thomas se mit à ronchonner derrière lui, en massant sa main qui avait cogné douloureusement contre la rampe lorsque Newt l'avait repoussé.

« C'est pas juste » , bougonna-t-il, et Newt se tourna vers lui en souriant malicieusement.

 _«_ _ _Reste cinq pas derrière moi__ _»_ _,_ répéta-t-il, un rire dans la voix, en secouant la tête. « Les trucs qui sortent de ta bouche. J'te raconte même pas mon pote. »

« ''Marches'' », pas ''pas'' » , marmonna Thomas en déverrouillant sa porte avant de laisser entrer Newt.

« Alors tu vas m'expliquer le cours pour de vrai, hein ? » Demanda le blond en se laissant tomber sur la chaise longue avant d'enlever ses chaussures d'un coup de talon.

Thomas se figea devant ce spectacle.

« Dégueu. Tu devrais garder tes chaussures par politesse. »

« J'ai chaud aux pieds » , rétorqua Newt avant de reporter son attention sur son portable.

Les épaules raides, Thomas se dirigea vers son bureau en marmonnant des obscénités. Il s'assit lourdement, rapprocha son fauteuil de son bureau, puis se baissa pour ouvrir les tiroirs.

« D'accord, peu importe. »

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, seulement interrompus par le bruit de tiroirs qu'on ouvre et de papier qu'on froisse. Trouvant le temps un peu long, Newt alluma son portable et répondit à un texto de Minho qui disait :

 ** _SMS de Sushi à Newtie :_**

 _ _16h49. Meilleurs potes ça y est ?__

Auquel il répondit :

 **✉ _SMS de Newtie à Sushi :_**

 _16h51. Fais pas le malin._

Quelques minutes silencieuses s'écoulèrent à nouveau, et Newt se mit à observer la pièce pour s'occuper. Il balaya son regard sur les figurines de chat, les rideaux en velours qui tombaient jusqu'au sol et les peintures d'Alby accrochées aux murs. Il y avait même des partitions de musique éparpillées dans un coin à côté d'un violon et d'un ancien luth. L'écriture familière de Thomas couvrait les marges et tous les autres espaces vides... Wow. Newt ne savait pas que Thomas écrivait de la musique.

Le silence se prolongea tandis que Thomas farfouillait toujours dans ses tiroirs, les traits marqués par le mécontentement. Newt l'observa et remarqua les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si épuisé ? Il voulait tellement demander, BON DIEU, il voulait tellement demander à quoi étaient dues ces cernes, mais il ne le fit pas, sachant que ça ne ferait certainement que l'éloigner un peu plus du brun. Alors il se contenta de le regarder en ravalant la question qui brûlait le bout de ses lèvres.

Lassé de ce silence trop long, le blond se mit à étirer ses membres et à bâiller exagérément fort dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de Thomas.

Et... nope. Ça ne marcha pas.

Irrité, il se leva et vint se placer devant le bureau de son camarade, et ses doigts tapotèrent la surface polie du bois clair.

Presque immédiatement, les yeux courroucés de Thomas se levèrent pour rencontrer le regard inquisiteur de Newt. Lequel esquissa un sourire narquois.

« Je suis prêt pour ma leçon incroyablement sagace plus qu'instructive Tommy McFish ». Thomas leva les yeux au ciel au surnom. « Façonne-moi ! Transforme-moi en une nouvelle machine à connaissances indestructible ! »

Avec un léger hochement de tête, Thomas reporta son attention sur la pile de papiers posée sur le bureau.

« Je n'aime pas vraiment m'occuper des tâches impossibles », marmonna-t-il, les épaules avachies.

« Mais les plus impossibles sont les plus marrantes », répliqua Newt sans cesser de cogner ses doigts contre le bureau.

Son impatience et son agacement commençaient à faire surface.

Thomas s'arrêta et l'observa avant de hausser les épaules.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire », répondit-il simplement, avant de faire signe à l'autre garçon de venir s'asseoir près de lui pour commencer le cours.

Et contre toute attente, il apprit _vraiment_ des choses à Newt. Son côté pédagogue visiblement naturel permirent au blond de le suivre méthodiquement. Parfois le coin gauche de sa bouche se soulevait lorsqu'il parlait de choses qui comptaient pour lui (comme Oscar Wilde, qu'il référait religieusement, ou encore la culture Victorienne). Newt s'émerveillait lorsque ça se produisait, lorsqu'un sourire tentait de se frayer un chemin sur le visage de Thomas, et que la tâche semblait devenir de plus en plus facile au fil des jours. Ce n'était pas de véritables sourires, mais Thomas _s'illuminait_ lorsqu'il parlait de ces choses-là, et son enthousiasme discret qui émanait de sa façade calme faisait ressentir à Newt le triple de l'enthousiasme qu'il ressentirait en temps normal. Il buvait chaque mot que Thomas prononçait. L'époque victorienne faisait indéniablement partie des passions du brun, et cela donnait envie à Newt d'en apprendre plus à ce propos.

Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, les cours que lui donnait Thomas lui furent d'une très grande aide. Il ne s'endormait plus autant en classe et ses devoirs ne le traumatisaient plus. Parfois lorsqu'il quittait l'amphithéâtre, il envoyait un texto rempli de fanfaronnades et d'exclamations à Thomas.

Parce que oui, Newt l'avait forcé à échanger leurs numéros. Et non, Thomas ne répondait jamais à ses textos. Jamais. Genre, pas une seule fois. Même quand Newt lui posait des questions.

Et ça, mêlé à l'apparente froideur de Thomas et à son indifférence à l'existence de Newt fit envisager au blond de ne pas se rendre au cours particulier d'aujourd'hui.

Parce qu'il avait passé une journée de merde. Son réveil n'avait pas sonné, et il était arrivé en retard à son premier cours, il s'était fait réveiller par le putain de piano de Minho, et sa sœur n'avait pas arrêté de lui envoyer des textos pour se plaindre de leur très chère mère (mais Minho lui avait assuré qu'il avait parlé à Ava depuis et qu'il l'avait calmée, alors.. ouais... apparemment ça s'était arrangé) et il souffrait d'une migraine atroce. Sans compter qu'il avait renversé des haricots partout sur son pull blanc immaculé, et qu'il avait trébuché sur l'une des bouteilles de bières vides que Minho adorait laisser traîner par terre. Mais EN PLUS, demain, c'était Halloween, et Teresa organisait la fête du siècle et il avait vraiment, vraiment envie de se reposer pour être en pleine forme et de bonne humeur pour assister à un tel événement. Mais, à ce stade, ça n'était franchement pas gagné.

Et maintenant son portable n'avait plus de batterie, il avait faim et avait oublié son portefeuille ce matin avant de partir, et il était censé se rendre chez Thomas dans dix minutes pour son cours particulier.

Au diable.

Newt rentra chez lui.

-X-

« T'es pas censé être chez Thomas ? » Demanda distraitement Minho en grattouillant sa guitare sur le canapé.

Ben était dans la cuisine et cuisinait quelque chose qui sentait divinement bon. Mon Dieu, des biscuits fourrés au chocolat, son pêché mignon.

« Faim. Déteste le monde. Rien à foutre », parvint à articuler Newt en fourrant des biscuits tout chauds dans sa bouche, et Ben arqua les sourcils avec désapprobation, mais le blondinet l'ignora.

« Tu l'as prévenu ? »

Newt pouffa sarcastiquement, des miettes tombant de sa bouche.

« Comme s'il allait lire mon message de toute façon », baragouina-t-il, la bouche pleine, et Ben le regarda avec un dégoût prononcé.

« Un verre d'eau, peut-être ? » Proposa-t-il avec une grimace, et Newt lui lança un regard noir.

« Oh, la ferme. Je ne te juge pas quand tu pends tes chaussettes pleines de sueur sur nos chaises », riposta-t-il en s'emparant du pot de Nutella, et Ben renifla avec dédain mais ne répondit pas à la provocation.

« Alors... FIFA ? » Proposa Minho en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Newt dévissa le couvercle du Nutella et trempa son doigt dedans pour en récupérer une grosse portion. Avec une aisance merveilleuse, il se mit à le lécher et à le sucer, un sourire mutin fleurissant sur ses lèvres pleines de chocolat.

« Exactement, Min'. FIFA. »

Sur ces mots, il se vautra dans le canapé à côté de son ami, s'empara d'une manette, et laissa ses nerfs se dénouer.

-X-

« Tu devrais vraiment aller à ton cours. Tu m'as dit que ça t'aidait, non ? » Fit Minho en dégustant le ragoût que Ben venait de leur cuisiner.

Newt lui vola un morceau de viande, causant un (presque) feulement de la part de l'Asiatique.

« Ouais, si, ça m'aide. Mais pour être honnête, je doute qu'il ait remarqué que je ne sois pas venu. »

« Je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien ? »

« Bah, ouais, enfin, je pense qu'il ne me déteste plus. Mais, genre, il ne sourit pas, ne rit pas et ne parle pas beaucoup. Il se contente... de rester assis là. À me juger. Avec ces yeux. Ces yeux vraiment agaçants. »

« Peut être que tu mérites d'être jugé. Tu peux te montrer assez emmerdant des fois. »

« Hé ! » S'indigna Newt en se redressant vivement et en fixant Minho, consterné. « Je ne suis pas emmerdant ! C'est toi qui est emmerdant ! »

« Je suis sociable. Il y a une différence. »

« Il y aucun rapport, tu veux dire. En plus, je suis attirant. »

Minho le fixa comme s'il venait d'avouer qu'il aimait les femmes. Ou quelque chose d'aussi absurde.

« Mais putain qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec tout ça ? »

« Alors tu es d'accord ! » Chantonna Newt en plantant un baiser sur la tempe de Minho avant de bondir hors du canapé.

L'Asiatique haussa les épaules.

« J'te baiserais », admit-il.

Newt s'arrêta.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Ouais. T'es canon. Pourquoi pas ? »

Newt plaqua aussitôt ses mains contre son cœur.

« Et bien, Minho Kimiura ! C'est certainement la chose la plus adorable que tu m'aies jamais dite. »

Minho esquissa un sourire et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé en fourrant une autre cuillerée de ragoût dans sa bouche.

« C'est à ça que servent les amis ! » Dit-il jovialement, et Newt lui fit un petit bisou sur le sommet de la tête avant de s'élancer vers sa chambre. « Tu vas chez Thomas ? »

« Yep ! » Cria Newt depuis sa chambre. « Il le faut. Et puis, tu m'as redonné la bonne humeur. Bon je sais que je suis en retard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Et même s'il n'a que le temps de m'écrire l'un de ses stupides résumés, ça aide quand même plus que mes notes de cours. Je déteste les profs. »

« Tu détestes tout. Mais amuse-toi bien chéri ! Ne rentre pas trop tard... il faut se reposer pour demain ! » Lança sournoisement Minho.

« Halloween », sourit Newt d'un ton entendu en émergeant de sa chambre.

« Halloween », approuva Minho d'un ton espiègle.

« À plus tard mon petit trèfle à quatre feuilles en sucre », scanda Newt en attrapant son sac avant de passer la porte et de la refermer joyeusement derrière lui.

-X-

Dès que Newt atteignit l'appartement et leva son poing pour toquer, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Où t'étais passé ? » Siffla Thomas, les sourcils froncés, vêtu d'un pull gris foncé et d'un pantalon noir qui contrastaient violemment avec sa peau pâle et délicate.

Newt le fixa, interdit, les yeux écarquillés, son poings fermé toujours en suspens dans l'air. Un éclat de rage et d'offense animait les iris ambrée du brun. Il semblait presque...froissé. Instinctivement, Newt jeta un œil derrière lui (Thomas ne ressentirait jamais une telle une émotion à cause de lui, il y avait sûrement quelqu'un derrière lui).

Mais il n'y avait personne. Donc...Thomas s'adressait vraiment à lui.

« Je suis désolé », souffla-t-il à défaut d'autre chose, sentant une boule de culpabilité se former dans son estomac.

Pourquoi avait-il joué aux jeux vidéos avec Minho au lieu d'aller à son cours ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi impoli et égoïste ?

« J'ai passé une journée horrible », poursuivit-il sans ciller en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux blessés de Thomas qui semblait plus enclin à piquer une crise plutôt qu'à admettre qu'il se sentait vexé et offensé.

Putain, il se sentait tellement coupable, il était la personne la plus horrible de la planète.

« Je suis rentré chez moi parce que j'avais faim. Et... j'ai mangé. Tu as faim ? J'aurais dû venir et demander si tu avais faim. Tu veux manger ? Je peux encore manger. Je suis désolé. Tu as faim ? »

Bon, OK, Newt radotait, et ses mots n'avaient aucune cohérence, ils s'échappaient juste d'entre ses lèvres pour remplir le silence. Il se sentait choqué et bizarre. Parce que voyez-vous, Newt Withman ne s'excusait __jamais__ , mais pour une raison inconnue, c'est ce qu'il semblait faire en permanence avec Thomas. Cet éclat sombre et froid était toujours présent dans les yeux du brun, et le blond était vraiment déterminé à le faire disparaître. Ce regard semblait être la chose la plus importante au monde actuellement. Tout ce que Newt savait, c'est que ce regard blessé et vulnérable devait immédiatement cesser.

« Je n'ai pas faim », marmonna doucement Thomas, et sa moue boudeuse sembla se réduire un peu. « Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un message », ajouta-t-il en croisant les bras.

« Je... »

Les mots que Newt voulut prononcer moururent avant de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Abasourdi, il resta là, les bras ballants, les yeux vissés sur Thomas.

« Je ne savais pas que tu lisais mes messages », lâcha-t-il finalement avec incrédulité, et le regard de Thomas se fit soudain plus orageux.

« Ne sois pas stupide. J'ai un portable, non ? »

« Mais tu ne réponds jamais. »

Thomas se tut, avant de renifler et de détourner le regard.

« Peu importe. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Entre. On fera plus court aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'enquit Newt en le suivant à l'intérieur, toujours choqué.

« J'ai des invités qui arrivent dans trente-cinq minutes. »

Des invités. Super.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça serait si abominable d'annuler. »

« Ça serait impoli. Contrairement à toi, je tiens mes engagements », asséna Thomas.

Ah merde.

« Je suis désolé Tommy. »

« Mais bordel arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Mais j'aime bien », protesta Newt avec indignation.

« Pourquoi ? C'est idiot. »

« Bah. Ça te va bien », sourit Newt en osant lever un bras pour appuyer doucement son index sur le bout du nez de Thomas.

Les yeux du brun se tournèrent vivement vers lui, mais il ne s'écarta pas, autorisant au contraire le petit geste d'affection, avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de détourner la tête en silence.

Newt l'analysa un moment du regard, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Mais ce n'était ni un sourire narquois, ni un sourire suffisant, ni un sourire odieux, pour une fois. C'était un sourire inhabituellement tendre.

« En plus, j'aime bien ce qui est idiot. »

Pause.

« Ça je le savais déjà », répondit enfin Thomas, l'air à présent plus détendu

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent très légèrement vers le haut, et dans le sens le plus technique du terme, Newt pensa que ça pourrait être classifié dans la catégorie « sourire-qu'on-essaie-de-dissimuler ». Cette vision lui donna la sensation d'avoir gagné à la loterie (merci putain, Thomas ne le détestait pas).

« Alors », commença-t-il d'un ton plus confiant. « Faisons de ces trente-cinq minutes les meilleures de toutes, d'accord ? »

Thomas tourna la tête et rencontra enfin son regard.

« D'accord. »

Et ils se mirent à étudier.

Et ce fut marrant. Plus marrant que d'habitude. Peut-être parce que Thomas était défoncé ou un truc du genre. Newt n'arrivait pas à trouver une autre explication. Le garçon regardait habituellement Newt avec des yeux las et impassibles et semblait indifférent à tout. Mais aujourd'hui, leur conversation coula aussi facilement que de l'eau de roche, et la voix de Thomas semblait plus légère. Il surlignait les mots-clés dans le cahier de cours de Newt, et arquait un sourcil à chaque fois qu'il tombait sur l'un des dessins vicieux du blond. Bon, d'accord, il était possible que Newt ait une légère tendance à dessiner diverses façons d'assassiner son prof avec les outils qu'il avait sur lui, comme des crayons, des spirales de calepins, et des clés.

« Franchement, je ne pensais pas que tu avais un esprit aussi malsain Newt Withman », dit lentement Thomas en examinant l'un des dessins apparaissant en marge.

« Non, mais tu aurais dû l'entendre ce jour-là. Il ne s'est pas arrêté une seule fois pour reprendre son souffle, pas une seule fois, et il a ri à toutes ses propres blagues. Toi aussi tu aurais envisagé de l'étouffer avec une trousse. »

Les joues de Thomas se mirent à tressaillir, et Newt attribua à ce phénomène le nom « rire de Thomas » (bien que ça soit très loin de toute forme réelle de rire, mais bon). Le blond sourit et se mit à imiter le dessin avec la trousse qu'il avait dans la main pour ajouter une touche de réalisme.

Thomas laissa échapper un son amusé, et Newt faillit faire une remarque là-dessus, mais il se ravisa à temps, de peur de déclencher une dispute, alors il se contenta de baisser les yeux en ravalant un sourire.

Il y a un silence tendu, pendant lequel Thomas parcourut des yeux les notes de Newt en jouant distraitement avec le bracelet de sa montre.

« Une fois je me suis imaginé le fourrer dans la poubelle et catapulter le tout par la fenêtre. »

Et juste comme ça, les épaules de Thomas se détendirent et il refit le son.

Newt eut l'impression que c'était Noël.

Revigoré, il poursuivit, les yeux verrouillés sur le visage de Thomas qui se mordillait les lèvres et essayait de contenir son amusement.

« Enfin bref, on devrait arrêter cette conversation avant que je ne te parle de mon idée avec la pâtée pour chat. »

Thomas leva les yeux vers lui en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

« La pâtée pour chat ? »

Newt acquiesça très sérieusement.

« Oui. La pâtée pour chat. Je vais la garder pour un autre jour. »

« Pour un mauvais jour ? » Suggéra Thomas en esquissant un petit sourire.

« Le pire de tous », approuva Newt

Puis, comme un seul homme, ils rebaissèrent leurs regards sur les feuilles posées devant eux, Newt ravalant un autre sourire, et Thomas...l'air de quelqu'un qui ne détestait pas Newt.

La leçon se poursuivit dans le calme, Thomas plus détendu que la normale et Newt plus attentif que jamais.

Et puis, les trente-cinq minutes passèrent complètement, et le portable de Thomas vibra.

Ils sursautèrent tout les deux, surpris par le tremblement soudain du bureau, avant que Thomas ne jette un œil à l'écran de son téléphone.

« Ils sont en chemin », informa-t-il.

Et peut-être que ce n'était que dans son imagination, mais Newt crut voir pendant un instant les yeux du brun se voiler.

« Oh », fit-il en essayant de garder un ton léger, et il commença à rassembler ses affaires. « C'est super. »

Thomas acquiesça et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de se lever. Il défroissa le tissu de son pull et remonta son pantalon.

« On se voit demain alors, à la fête », dit Newt en refermant sa trousse.

Thomas acquiesça.

« Révise tout ça », ajouta-t-il en réajustant ses manches sur ses avant-bras tatoués. « Rapporte tes conclusions lundi. Écris quelque part toutes les questions tu auras besoin de me poser. Tu connais la chanson. »

Si professionnel. Si droit-au-but.

« Est ce que je peux écrire une liste de questions sur la leçon et puis une autre liste de question non liées à la leçon ? Genre, des questions sur toi ? » Demanda alors Newt avec un petit sourire, guettant discrètement la réaction de Thomas tout en fourrant ses affaires dans son sac.

Et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit ça, ni même comment il avait pu trouver le courage de le dire, mais il espérait qu'il ne venait pas d'effrayer l'animal sauvage qui résidait en Thomas.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ? » Demanda le brun en clignant des yeux avec confusion.

Newt ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le premier mot. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une avalanche de corps et de voix se déversa dans le salon.

« Thomas ! » S'exclamèrent en chœur les étudiants déchaînés.

Ils se mirent tous à s'agglutiner autour de Thomas dont les yeux restaient rivés sur Newt. Lequel haussa les épaules en lui adressant un sourire contrit. Puis il lui fit un signe de la main et s'enfuit avant que son irritation ne prenne le dessus. Car un petit gosse de riche rouquin venait littéralement de tirer sur la ceinture de Thomas sans même l'avoir salué. Qui faisait ce genre de choses putain ? Et bordel pourquoi est-ce que Thomas se laissait faire ?

Alors, le pas traînant, Newt retourna chez lui en songeant au lendemain. Il se sentait vraiment bizarre et un sourire perpétuel se dessinait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il pensait à Thomas Murphy.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, tout se passe pour le **mieux** pour l'instant entre Newt et Thomas :)_

 _Qu'avez-vous **pensé** de ce chapitre ?_

 _Merci d'avoir luuuu et je vous dis à **mardi** prochain ***bisous baveux***_


	18. Chapitre 17

_Hey hey ! Comment vous allez mes petits serpentins :)_

 _Bon, je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai **HÉSITÉ** à le poster le **31** **octobre** pour que ça concorde avec **Halloween** , vu que celui-ci parle de cette fête. Mais après, je me suis dit que ce n'était franchement pas sympa de vous faire attendre comme ça pour ce caprice xD_

 _Merci pour tous vos petits commentaires, vos encouragements, vous êtes adorables, et vos avis me rassurent énormément !_

 **Kakeei** _: Je suis troop contente que tu suives ma fiction et que les personnages et l'histoire te plaisent autant ! :D J'aimerais te dire que leur relation va vite évolué, mais comme tu dis, ce sont deux andouilles xD et leur lien va progressé à petits pas :P En tout cas, merci de continuer à me suivre, lectrice de l'ombre ;p_

 **Futuramaa** _: Héhé est effet Newt est très persévérant, et il aura bien besoin de l'être pour la suite, parce que Thomas va lui donner du fil à retordre :P Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)_

 **NNewtmasi** _: Contente que le personnage de Newt te plaise :3 Et j'aime beaucoup comment tu as décrit Thomas. Effectivement, c'est une bombe à retardement qui menace d'exploser à tout moment. Merci pour ton commentaire!_

 **Le Saut de l'Ange** _: Hey hey :) si ça peut te faire plaisir, certains chapitres comporteront quelques moments assez sombres, mais ça ne viendra pas tout de suite... En tout cas, ça me fait réellement plaisir que cette fiction te plaise autant, je me sens honorée :P Et pour ce que Newt pense de Thomas, eh bien, ça progresse pas à pas. Au début, il haïssait Thomas et ne le supportait pas, puis il a été intrigué par lui, puis il en a eu pitié, puis il a ressenti de la compassion, puis de l'empathie, et tout ça va encore et encore évolué jusqu'au sentiment que TOUT LE MONDE ATTENDS :P_

* * *

C'était Halloween.

C'était Halloween et Newt fut violemment arraché de son sommeil lorsque Minho lui sauta dessus en lui brandissant une citrouille à la figure.

« Joyeux Halloween Newtie ! Je paye ma tournée ! » S'écria le Coréen d'un air radieux an envahissant la bulle d'espace vitale de Newt et en lui collant des bouteilles froides contre les joues.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Newt se dit qu'il préférait largement être réveillé par le piano.

« Bordel de merde, c'est quoi ton problème ? » Grogna-t-il en essayant de se remettre les idées en place.

Et puis il se souvint qu'on était samedi et que la fête de Teresa était dans quelques heures à peine. L'inoubliable soirée de Teresa, avec les costume requis, l'alcool fourni, la future ambiance de folie et l'inévitable gros bordel. Cette soirée-là.  
Et c'était franchement la seule raison pour laquelle Minho ne se retrouva pas avec l'une de ces bouteilles qu'il brandissait éclatée sur la tête.

« Ton costume est prêt ? » Demanda le putain de rayon de soleil emmerdeur en faisant sauter la capsule de l'une des bières avant de la porter à ses lèvres, avalant la moitié du contenu en un clin d'œil.  
Newt le dévisagea, impressionné et se redressa en se frottant les yeux pour chasser le sommeil.

« Fin prêt pour la fête mon pote. Et le tien ? Tu vas être déguisé en quoi d'ailleurs ? Tu n'as jamais voulu me le dire. »  
Minho sourit, les lèvres humides, et reposa sa bouteille à présent vide.

« C'est une surprise. »

« Bah ça semble prometteur », conclut platement Newt avant de s'extirper mollement de son lit en grognant d'agonie (pourquoi est-ce qu'il était tombé sur un coloc' énergique ? _Pourquoi_ ?).

Il enfila un jogging et étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

« Je dois avouer que je suis quand même assez excité pour ce soir. Ça fait un moment que j'ai pas fait la fête. Genre une une vraie fête. »

Il sortit de la chambre et... _oh._

Bordel.  
Un champ de citrouilles d'un orange criard tapissait le sol de leur appartement.

« On sculpte des citrouilles ! » Lança joyeusement Minho tandis que Ben apportait encore une autre citrouille énorme pour la déposer avec grande difficulté dans la cuisine.

Newt envisagea de l'aider (il aimait bien Ben après tout) mais... non. Non. Trop tôt pour porter des citrouilles. Alors au lieu de ça, il partit s'asseoir et posa ses pieds sur la citrouille la plus proche.

« Je suis nul pour graver les citrouilles », bâilla-t-il.

« Ça va faire partie de nos activités de Halloween. Il faut conserver la tradition ! » Protesta Minho.

« On n'a jamais gravé des citrouilles chez moi. Alors non. C'est pas une tradition. »

« Tu quoi ? Jamais ? Genre jamais _de la vie_ ? »

Newt secoua la tête.

« Jamais. Maman n'aimait pas l'odeur. Elle disait qu'elle détestait la chaire de citrouille. »

Minho le fixa sans ciller.

« D'accord. Il va falloir que j'en parle à Ava. C'est inacceptable. Tu as des petites sœurs non ? »

« J'en ai quatre », acquiesça Newt, et Minho soupira, l'air outré.

« Non, ça ne va pas le faire. C'est toute l'enfance, Newt, __toute l'enfance__ _!_ _»_

« Ouais, ouais. »

La lumière du matin filtrait à travers les fenêtres qui s'alignaient sur les murs. Une odeur distincte de feuille morte imprégnait l'air frais qui entrait par la porte ouverte. Newt n'était réveillé que depuis cinq minutes, et pourtant il ne s'était pas senti aussi festif depuis des années. C'était agréable.

« Alors tu nous offre le p'tit déj' ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment en battant des cils en direction de Minho. « Pour fêter Halloween et tout. »

« J'avais songé à des friandises pour le petit déjeuner. Vu qu'on a plus l'âge d'aller faire le tour des maisons. C'est trop pourri. »

« On pourrait y aller quand même. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient faire ? Appeler la police ? Commencer une grosse enquête ? »

« Je sais pas, ça fait un peu psycho quand même », répondit Minho en haussant les épaules. « Qui sait, peut-être plus tard. On verra. Le fait est que je veux des friandises pour déjeuner. Alors on va au Tesco le plus proche, faire des provisions, puis à cette boulangerie sur l'avenue principale. Ça te va ? »

Oh, oui tout à fait. Newt n'était habituellement pas une personne qui raffolait de glucose, mais il pouvait faire une exception pour un jour dans l'année.

« Ça me paraît bien, Min'. Allons-y. »

« Super », sourit Minho avant de se tourner vers Ben qui était sur le point de sortir pour aller chercher une autre citrouille. « Oi, Ben ! Viens déjeuner avec nous. »

« Minho, j'ai encore quatorze autres citrouilles dans le co... »

Minho agita sa main dédaigneusement et traversa la pièce.

« Oublie-les. Allez viens, c'est moi qui offre. »

Ben sembla plus exaspéré que reconnaissant par la proposition. Minho partit s'habiller et Newt se retournait sur le canapé en souriant.

« Tu ne peux que manger des choses au goût de citrouille par contre Ben. N'EST-CE PAS MIN' ? » Cria-t-il, et un « Bien sûr ! » lointain lui répondit.

Bien, évidemment, soupira Ben en levant les yeux au ciel, et Newt le gratifia d'un immense sourire avant trottiner vers sa chambre pour enfiler les premiers vêtements oranges qu'il avait sous la main.

-X-

L'après-midi, ils burent de la bière à la citrouille et du cidre chaud pimenté au whisky et regardèrent des films d'horreur en gravant des citrouilles.

Étonnamment, Minho était vraiment très doué pour ça, il créait des petits personnages humoristiques et des grimaces, (certaines étaient réellement terrifiantes, et Newt demanda à ce qu'elles soient placées dehors, car jugées « impropres » au caractère sacré de leur demeure). Leur appartement fut très vite jonché de charmantes citrouilles gravées dans lesquelles Newt avait glissé des bougies. Les visages dansaient sur les murs, même aux heures les plus lumineuses de la journée, et une odeur délicieuse emplissait la pièce.

Newt tenta aussi de graver une citrouille, mais il abandonna bien vite avec dépit (« Je crois je m'en tiendrai seulement à aller chercher les citrouilles avec Ben l'an prochain. La sculpture n'a jamais été mon fort. » « C'est pas de la sculpture, Newt c'est de la gravure. » « Ta gueule Minho, personne n'aime les frimeurs. »). Mais bon, il les prit quand même en photo et les envoya à Teresa et Alby. Il en envoya même une à Thomas, qui semblait particulièrement vicieuse, avec des yeux fendus et des sourcils épais et froncés mangeant presque la moitié de son visage. Il l'envoya avec les mots suivants : _«_ _ _Quand est-ce que tu t'es transformé en citrouille Tommy ? »__. Il savait qu'il n'allait probablement pas recevoir de réponse, mais il espérait que ça le ferait au moins sourire, et que ça connecterait un peu les deux versants de la vallée qui les séparaient.

Actuellement, Newt était entièrement recouvert de chaire de citrouille, tout comme le sol autour de lui. Mais c'était en grande partie dû à la bataille de chaire à citrouille qu'il avait initié, après avoir creusé une énorme citrouille et renversé son contenu sur la tête de Minho qui ne se doutait de rien.

Cette attaque puérile avait plongé le salon dans un véritable chaos. Et déclenché un paquet d'obscénités en coréen.

Mais à présent, la chaire était incrustée sur leurs bras, et Newt avait des crampes d'avoir tant creusé, alors il s'adossa dans son siège et laissa Minho continuer en fredonnant des chansons folk et en riant au scènes particulièrement gores des films d'horreur qui passaient à la télé.

Et ensuite, bah, l'esprit de Newt se mit à divaguer. Il se demanda si Teresa et Alby étaient aussi en train de graver des citrouilles ou s'ils faisaient une balade automnale paisible. Ou s'ils étaient encore en train de choisir leurs costumes pour la soirée.

Et il se demanda si Thomas était avec eux.

Et, soyons réalistes, ce n'était probablement pas le cas. Il était sûrement en train de faire une orgie de Halloween, mais Newt aimait bien l'idée qu'il soit aussi en train de graver des citrouilles, emmitouflé dans un pull confortable (avec sûrement un truc ridicule dessus, genre une tête de sorcière géante). Il sourit à cette pensée. Et il sourit encore plus lorsqu'il se souvint de son dernier cours avec le brun.

« Alors, juste par curiosité, est-ce que tu vas encore au studio en ce moment ? Pour enregistrer la batterie pour le nouveau single de Des' ? » Demanda-t-il soudain.

Il jeta un regard vers Minho, qui avait une citrouille incroyablement grosse coincée entre les jambes, ses mains enfouies à l'intérieur.

« C'est en attente », répondit-il distraitement, les yeux vissés sur l'écran de la télé.

« En attente ? »

« Ouais. Père n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi, mais je pense que ça a un rapport avec Des'. Je n'ai pas entendu parler de lui depuis un moment. Il n'est pas venu au studio une seule fois. Même Jorge ne veut pas en parler. Il se passe un truc. Mais c'est tout ce que je sais. »

« Oh. »

« Pourquoi tu demandes ? » Fit Minho en lançant un regard vers Newt qui se força à s'extraire de ses propres pensées.

« Oh. Sans raison. Je me demande juste ce qui se passe dans la vie de famille de Thomas. Tu sais. Comme d'hab. »

Minho rit et secoua la tête, et Ben entra alors dans l'appartement, une myriade de sacs de courses sous les bras, remplis de bougies, d'accessoires de Halloween, de nourriture et d'alcool, et le sujet n'alla pas plus loin tandis que Minho et Newt acclamaient bruyamment son arrivée.

-X-

Le soir déboula rapidement, et le salon finit très vite par baigner dans l'excitation, l'adrénaline et les cris, ainsi que la musique qui émanait à pleine puissance de toutes les enceintes de leur appartement tandis que les deux garçons se préparaient pour la soirée.

« Bordel de merde, c'est quoi ce déguisement ? » Rit hystériquement Newt en dévisageant Minho.

Le blond venait de sortir de la douche, une serviette autour des hanches.  
Et il était un peu bourré.

« Je suis une brique de lait ! » S'esclaffa Minho.

Et oui, il était une putain de brique de lait. La structure géante en mousse engloutissait son corps, laissant ressortir ses jambes, ses bras et sa tête. C'était grand, gros et réaliste, certes, mais Newt n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de rire aux éclats.

« Tes jambes ont l'air minuscules ! » Hurla-t-il en pointant du doigt les jambes cure-dent de Minho qui ressortaient du dessous de la brique.  
Minho explosa de rire et s'écroula au sol, mais heureusement pour lui, la mousse de son déguisement amortit sa chute. Incapable d'en voir plus, Newt se traîna dans sa chambre avant que sa serviette ne tombe, les épaules secouées par des rires incontrôlables. Il était déchiré aux friandises et à l'alcool et déjà surexcité à l'idée d'enfiler son costume.  
Cette soirée allait être incroyable, il en était certain.

-X-

« Je suis trop bourré pour ça », gloussa Newt en chancelant sur son tabouret tandis que Minho appliquait du maquillage sur son visage.

« Et moi donc », rit-il en essayant de son mieux de se concentrer pour déposer délicatement les paillettes sur les yeux de Newt.

« Non tu ne l'es pas. Tu as gravé ces citrouilles comme un ouf tout à l'heure. Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce talent ! »

« Je sais graver, mais je ne sais pas dessiner. »

« Et bien putain Min' ! C'est maintenant que tu l'dis ! » S'écria Newt avant de tanguer et de s'agripper aux coins de la brique de lait de Minho pour se stabiliser

« C'est pas mauvais, ça va. Les modèles aident bien. »

« Google Images sauve des vies. »

« Ouaip. »

« Est-ce que ça ressemble au moins à une étoile ? »

« C'est une putain de belle étoile. »

« Bien scintillante ? »

« Pour être honnête Newtie, je ne sais même pas comment tu vas survivre à la soirée sans devenir aveugle », commenta Minho en achevant son travail.

« Parfait », fit Newt avec un sourire malicieux avant d'inspecter l'étoile scintillante encore en train de sécher sur son œil droit.

Et c'était superbe, vraiment, les lignes étaient droites et parfaitement proportionnées. Alors il se mit à couiner :

« SUPER PARFAIT ! »

Avant de tomber sur Minho et de glousser lorsque la mousse de son costume se plia sous son poids.

-X-

Ils arrivèrent chez Teresa vers 21h.

Newt n'arrêtait pas de sourire depuis les shots à la tarte citrouille que Minho et lui avaient fait chez eux. Il se sentait comme un roi. Il se baladait, le bras lié à celui de Minho, et même le coin bizarre de la brique de lait de son ami qui lui rentrait dans les côtes ne vint pas gâcher son humeur tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la tour.

Il avait choisi d'être « Paillette » pour Halloween, et c'était la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue depuis des années.

Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et décoiffés, si bien qu'il ressemblait à un lutin mesquin, et des touches argentées teintaient les pointes. Ses bras, ses jambes, son cou et son torse étaient parsemés de paillettes, et sa chemise et son pantalon étaient couverts de sequins. Encore mieux, Minho et lui avaient décidé de s'arrêter au magasin du coin pour acheter un gros pot en plastique et toutes les paillettes en stock qu'ils avaient ensuite versé dans le gros récipient. Ils l'appelaient « La planque de Newt » et étaient extrêmement fiers de leur idée soi-disant ingénieuse.

Newt s'amusait donc maintenant à jeter des poignées de paillettes aux passants innocents et à bombarder le pauvre Minho qui riait bruyamment à ses côtés.

« Stop ! » Pouffa hystériquement l'Asiatique tandis qu'ils grimpaient les marches menant aux appartements de Teresa, mais cela ne fit qu'encourager Newt à lancer de plus grosses poignées. « Tu n'en auras plus ! Arrête ! »

Mais Newt ne l'entendit pas, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sommet, les cheveux noir corbeau de Mihno s'entremêlaient à de petits morceaux de paillettes multicolores.

« Mes potes poto ! » S'exclama immédiatement Newt en ouvrant la porte et en lançant une poignée de paillettes dans l'entrée.

« Wow c'est génial ! » S'exclama Teresa, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Elle était déguisé en magnifique capitaine pirate. Elle portait une jupe à rayures noires et bleues, un corset blanc à lacet, une longue veste en cuir marron et de grandes bottes de mousquetaire. Une large ceinture ceignait sa taille fine, dans laquelle elle avait glissé un sabre en plastique et un faux pistolet à silex. Un bandana rouge recouvrait son front, ainsi qu'un chapeau de capitaine, et ses yeux charbonneux faisaient ressortir ses pupilles bleu ciel.  
Alby, lui, était très chic sans effort dans un costume de gangster des années 20. Un gros cigare était coincé entre ses lèvres charnues et il avait une mitrailleuse terrifiante de réalisme à la main.

« Je suis Al Capone », fit-il, et il offrit un cigare à Minho et à Newt en souriant d'un air qui ne pouvait que dire qu'il avait bu trop de martinis.

Thomas n'était pas là évidemment, mais Newt ne le remarqua pas vraiment, plutôt concentré sur les rires hystériques d'Alby et de Teresa qui venaient de découvrir le costume de Minho.

« C'est une putain de brique de lait ! » S'exclama Teresa, les larmes aux yeux.

Minho se tenait droit sur ses jambes, l'air extrêmement fier de lui.

« Tu es quoi Newt ? Le ciel ? »

« Je suis Paillette ! » S'exclama Newt en soufflant une petite poignée de paillettes dans l'air.

« Je peux en avoir ? » Demanda Alby, et ouais, il était bourré, mais sa moue adorable attendrit Newt qui déposa une pincée de paillettes dans sa poche.

« Vous êtes prêts pour la soirée les gars ? » Cria-t-il.

« Je suis prêêêt », chanta Minho alors que Teresa vesait des verres de vins à tout le monde.

« Un toast ! » Déclara-t-elle lorsqu'ils se rassemblèrent en petit cercle. « Au meilleur Halloween de tous les temps ! »

Ils trinquèrent leurs verres en riant bruyamment.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Et Thomas se faufila à l'intérieur.

« Je suis là, on peut y aller maintenant », les salua-t-il d'un ton suffisant et narquois.

« Oh, on peut ? Quelle chance on a », railla Newt en levant les yeux au ciel, mais son sourire resta malgré tout intact.

Thomas ressemblait à une sorte de Dracula, avec ses vêtements de velours noirs et ses chaussures cirées. Et ça lui allait plutôt bien. Il se dirigea lentement vers le groupe, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Teresa, tu es resplendissante chérie », ronronna-t-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Teresa avant de s'avancer vers Alby. « Alby, tu es parfait, mais je pense que tu vas avoir un peu chaud là-dedans. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à Alby, puis se planta devant Newt.

« Tu fais brouillon, dans ce costume », dit-il (impoli !), puis il se figea en voyant Minho, engoncé dans son costume ridicule, attendant le verdict, les mains jointes poliment devant lui. « Je... ne sais même pas quoi dire », conclut-il enfin, ce qui déclencha un nouveau fou rire général.

« Et toi t'es quoi alors ? » Demanda Newt en jetant un coup d'œil aux vêtements de Thomas.

Il portait manifestement une authentique tenue Victorienne, complétée par un foulard pourpre, une canne, et un œillet vert épinglé au revers de sa veste. Ses cheveux étaient en pagaille (mais de façon stylée bien évidemment), et Newt pourrait presque jurer qu'il portait du mascara, ou peut-être de l'eye-liner. Mais on n'était jamais vraiment sûr avec Thomas, étant donné que sa génétique lui avait donné des attributs à rager de jalousie.

« T'es un vampire ! » Proposa Alby, et Teresa leva une main pour cacher son sourire amusé en voyant l'horreur maculer le visage de Thomas.

« Je suis __Dorian Gray__ _»_ , dit-il comme si leur manque de considération était l'une des choses les plus offensantes du monde.

Il détourna la tête et leva le menton d'un air vraiment vexé.

« Le livre d'Oscar Wilde ? » Demanda Newt, content de faire référence à ses nouvelles connaissances dues aux cours particuliers.

 _Le Portrait de Dorian Gray_ était le roman préféré de Thomas, et Newt était habitué à entendre ses louanges. Ça lui faisait juste un peu mal que, de tous les personnages du livre, Thomas s'identifie à celui-là. Il n'aurait pas pu se déguiser en lapin ou un truc du genre ?  
Enfin peu importe. C'était Halloween et tout le monde avait un look d'enfer. C'était tout ce qui comptait.  
Thomas se tourna pour le regarder avec intérêt.

« Exactement », dit-il calmement, et ça pourrait être le fruit de son imagination, mais il eut l'impression de détecter dans sa voix une once de fierté.

« Bon Dieu », lâcha Minho en levant les yeux au ciel, « évidemment que t'es tiré d'un putain de livre. »

« Pas n'importe quel livre ! » Protesta Thomas en fronçant les sourcils.

Teresa sourit doucement et enlaça sa main à celle d'Alby.

« C'est un livre formidable, Thomas. Mais on ferait mieux d'y aller. Je suis en retard pour ma propre fête. »

Ils approuvèrent tous et s'en allèrent dans une rafale de paillettes.

-X-

« Bordel de merde », lâcha Newt en entrant dans le hall de l'hôtel.

C'était somptueux, naturellement. Les plafonds noirs étaient gracieusement voûtés et la salle était baignée de lumières violettes tamisées. Des toiles d'araignées encadraient la porte d'entrée et tous les recoins de la salle. Newt fut obligé de se pencher pour éviter de les agripper dans ses cheveux pailletés lorsqu'il entra. Des banderoles noires et oranges pendaient du plafonds, formant des vrilles infinies et chatouillant les invités qui passaient dessous. Un buffet se dressait au milieu du hall, sur lequel reposait un énorme saladier de punch sinistre et scintillant, entouré d'une infinité de coupes en cristal. Des serveurs déguisés en momies déambulaient avec de vieux chariots rouillés, offrant des shots aux couleurs diverses et suspectes et contenant des yeux, des petits fours en forme de doigts de vampire, des cupcakes araignées et des insectes en gomme.

C'était putain de génial.

« Bordel de merde », répéta Newt, et il se tourna vers Teresa qui souriait.

« Tu aimes bien Newt ? » Demanda-t-elle, et Alby se tourna à son tour vers le blond, un bras enroulé autour de la taille de sa petite amie.

« Ne pose pas de questions stupides, Teresa ! » La taquina Newt, et tous les autres esquissèrent un sourire amusé.

« Teresa Agnès ! Elle est là ! » Cria soudain une fille, et un tsunami de personnes se ruèrent vers eux, poussant Newt hors du chemin pour venir s'extasier sur les talents d'organisatrice de Teresa et les décors grandioses.

« Bah d'accord », s'insurgea Newt, et il aperçut Minho, qui se faisait bousculer par tout le monde et avait du mal à équilibrer son corps rigide. « Sortons de ce putain de merdier. »

Il attrapa l'Asiatique par la brique de lait pour l'extraire de la horde. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et vit Teresa et Alby se faire engloutir entièrement, puis Thomas et son sourire charmant, qui discutait déjà chaleureusement avec un garçon.  
Le blond secoua la tête avec agacement et entraîna Minho vers le saladier de punch.

-X-

Un orchestre jouait des morceaux sinistres au violon depuis environ deux heures, et c'est ce qui les mit dans l'ambiance et apporta la classe et les frissons appropriés pour une soirée de Halloween.  
Pendant ce temps, les invités se mélangeaient et discutaient, trinquant leurs verres et se félicitant les uns les autres pour la réussite de leur tenue.  
Newt traînait près du punch avec Minho et critiquait tous les costumes qui passaient devant lui (sauf celui de Spiderman, celui-là était génial).

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle prend la peine de porter une jupe. Elle aurait pu économiser de l'argent et ne porter que le corset », commenta Newt en sirotant son punch tout en désignant du menton une fille déguisée en bavaroise, et Minho se mit à glousser à sa remarque.  
Minho avait reçu quatorze compliments depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, et Newt en avait eus dix-neuf. Non pas qu'il ait compté. Mais, s'il l'avait fait, Newt serait carrément en train de gagner.  
Finalement, Alby, Teresa, et même Thomas finirent pas émerger de la foule, le sourire aux lèvres, le verre à la main.

« Cette fête est démente », sourit Thomas.

Ses dents blanches resplendissaient à la lumières des projecteurs.  
Newt résista à l'envie de se mettre à le contempler avec insistance.

« Tu veux danser ? » Demanda soudain Alby à Teresa.  
Tout le monde le dévisagea, médusé, et ce fut exactement ce qui leur confirma à quel point Alby devait être torché. Parce que Alby ne dansait jamais et devenait souvent verdâtre lorsqu'on lui en parlait.

« Bon, amusez-vous bien tous les deux », ricana Newt en leur tapotant le dos à tous les deux alors qu'une Teresa aux yeux écarquillés était entraînée sur la piste de danse.  
Alby fit un signe paresseux de la main aux trois autres garçons, à présent entraîné à son tour par une Teresa très pressée de rejoindre la piste, et les autres se mirent à rire à ce spectacle, avant de remplir leurs verres de punch.

« Joyeux réveillon d'Halloween les gars », clama Newt. « Min'. »

Il fit un signe de tête et trinqua son verre avec celui de Minho.

« Tommy », dit-il ensuite, et son regard s'attarda sur Thomas tandis que leurs verres se rencontraient.

Le brun le regarda, le visage dénué d'expression. Ce n'était pas inhabituel, mais il pourrait au moins faire un signe de tête ou un truc du genre.  
Ils portèrent tous leurs verres à leurs lèvres, et Minho descendit son verre comme un shot, tandis que Thomas sirota délicatement le sien.

« Cette soirée va être incroyable », sourit Minho en reposant sa coupe et en faisant un signe à une belle blonde déguisée en papillon qui lui faisait de l'œil.

« J'adore Halloween », fit Newt en admirant la décoration de la salle.

« Comment ne pas aimer ? » Répondit Thomas, la voix sirupeuse et grave. « Une nuit où on peut faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est la perfection. »

« C'est marrant que tu aies choisi Dorian Gray », commenta Newt. « Il a un peu une fin tragique, non ? »  
Thomas haussa les épaules et haussa un sourcil en voyant Minho et le papillon entamer les premières étapes d'une parade nuptiale.

« Tout dépend de ta définition de tragique. »  
D'accord.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à être tout triste et poétique ce soir, Tommy. Je suis sérieux... c'est Halloween, on a toute la vie devant nous, et j'ai des paillettes putain. Alors interdiction de se morfondre, tu m'entends ? » Objecta Newt en pointant le visage de Thomas du doigt.  
Ce dernier arqua les sourcils et fit dévier le doigt du blond en murmurant un « Bien sûr » loin d'être sincère. Mais au moins, un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es très autoritaire, tu sais », commenta-t-il.

« Je sais. »

« Je n'aime pas les gens autoritaires. »

« Moi non plus », approuva Newt en projetant quelques paillettes sur un garçon vêtu d'une toge.

« Tu ne t'aimes pas ? »  
Newt croisa le regard de Thomas et esquissa un sourire.

« Bien sûr que si, je m'aime, je m'adore même ! » Répondit-il d'un ton suffisant en répandant davantage de paillettes autour de lui.  
Thomas leva les yeux au ciel. Le velours ébène de la veste qui drapait ses épaules accentuait son teint pâle, donnant plus de profondeur à ses traits déjà sombres.

« Tu sais, je crois qu'on en a fini de te trimballer avec nous. Teresa me l'a dit. Elle est trop polie pour te le dire alors je m'en charge. Tu étais marrant un moment, mais maintenant c'est fini. »  
Le sourire de Newt réapparut, et il se mit à saupoudrer les cheveux de Thomas de paillettes, le faisant grimacer et reculer précipitamment.

« C'est bizarre, pourtant elle m'a invité pour le brunch de demain ! »  
Thomas crachota une paillette qui s'était collée sur ses lèvres et serra le poing sur le velours de son blazer.

« Ah bon, dit-il platement en jetant un regard fané à Newt tout en essuyant sa bouche du revers de la main.

« En effet, tu vas devoir faire mieux que ça. Il en faut beaucoup plus pour se débarrasser de moi. »

Et avec un petit sourire mesquin, Newt lui donna un petit coup dans les bijoux de famille.  
Thomas se plia en deux, une main agrippant la zone affectée, l'autre s'accrochant à la table du punch pour se maintenir.

« Tu es un putain de barbare », siffla-t-il à travers ses dents serrées. « Je ne te ferai plus jamais de cours particulier.

« Je suis ce que je suis, babycake, sourit Newt avant de lui tapoter le dos. « Et vois les choses de cette façon : peu importe ce qui va se passer ce soir, tu te sentiras forcément mieux que maintenant ! »

Toujours plié en deux, Thomas essaya de rendre la pareille à Newt qui s'écarta en sautillant joyeusement, quand soudain de la musique retentit des haut-parleurs, et Alby et Teresa arrivèrent précipitamment vers eux.

« C'était tellement romantique ! Vous nous avez vu ? Vous avez pris des photos ? Ou une vidéo, vous avez fait une vidéo ? » Demanda frénétiquement Teresa, alors qu'Alby s'approchait de Thomas pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, ce qui fit rire Newt.

« Je suis désolé Tee', je n'ai pas pris du tout de photos. Mais c'est pas grave, ça restera gravé dans nos mémoires. Allez, allons boire des shots et danser jusqu'à la mort ! » Chanta le blond.

Les autres applaudirent avec enthousiasme. Minho les rejoignit, le papillon dans son sillage, et Thomas secoua la tête mais les suivit tout de même, après être enfin parvenu à se redresser.

-X-

Le reste de la nuit, Newt se déchaîna sur toutes les chansons qui passaient à la stéréo et jeta des paillettes dans les boissons de Minho à chaque fois qu'il avait le dos tourné. Et putain Thomas en éclata même de rire à un moment, mais il était bourré, alors Newt ne savait pas si ça comptait vraiment. Le blond prit une infinité de selfies, car, avouons-le, il était spectaculaire dans ce costume.

À un moment, il remarqua que Thomas ne cessait de sortir un stylo plume, de gribouiller sur des morceaux de serviettes et de papiers, et de les glisser furtivement dans les poches des autres. Il en glissa un dans la poche de la veste de Teresa pendant qu'elle discutait avec un groupe de filles, et Newt était sur le point de lui demander pourquoi il faisait ça, mais à cet instant, une chanson familière commença à se répandre dans le hall.  
En pleine journée et sobre, Newt se serait bouché les oreilles en entendant une telle chanson. Mais ivre et de nuit, il se mit à la chanter à tue-tête à s'en briser les cordes vocales en dansant contre Minho.

« _She's up all night 'till the sun, I'm up all night to get some, she's up all for good fun, I'm up all night to get lucky !_ _»_

Lui, Minho, Alby, Teresa, et même Thomas, qui, étonnamment réussi à se débarrasser de ses harpies, se mirent à danser en cercle en riant et en écorchant les paroles, sans s'occuper du reste du monde.

 _«_ _WE'RE UP ALL NIGHT TO GET LUCKY ! WE'RE UP ALL NIGHT TO GET LUCKY !_ _»_

Ils bondissaient les uns contre les autres, riaient bruyamment et chantaient tellement forts qu'ils en couvraient les sonos. Ils étaient complètement ivres...

Ils étaient ridicules mais ils en avaient franchement rien à foutre. Minho tournoyait avec sa brique de lait, Teresa faisait semblant d'avoir une jambe de bois,et Alby levait sa mitrailleuse en l'air en rythme, aussi ivre que la fois ou il avait vomi sur les chaussons de Newt.

Thomas resta avec eux et ignora même la horde de pot-de-colles qui se pressaient contre lui, mais qui finirent par partir, réalisant qu'ils n'allaient rien obtenir.

Cette vision fit sourire Newt de satisfaction.

 _«_ _WE'RE UP ALL NIGHT FOR GOOD FUN ! WE'RE UP ALL NIGHT TO GET LUCK..._ _»_

-X-

« Je vais me chercher un verre ! » Cria Newt à Minho avant de s'éloigner pour se diriger vers le saladier de punch.

C'était une super soirée. Il s'était fait draguer sans arrêt par des loups, des pompiers, des sorciers, et même par l'Incroyable Hulk. Il avait presque vidé tout le contenu de son pot à paillettes, pris des photos formidables, et même réussi à persuader le DJ de passer « Get Lucky » en boucle pendant vingt minutes, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous les invités.

Cette soirée était un franc succès.

« Pardon », marmonna-t-il en trébuchant sur un alien avant d'atteindre (enfin !) le punch.

Il scanna la table à la recherche d'une bouteille d'eau abandonnée.

Il en trouva une (merci mon dieu) et la but presque entièrement, et lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, ses yeux étaient humides et son menton dégoulinait.

Il était sur le point de faire demi-tour et de se jeter une fois de plus dans le chaos, (Alby faisait semblant de tirer sur un groupe de footballers, il ne voulait pas manquer ça) quand soudain il remarqua une grande silhouette fine et immobile qui se dressait dans l'entrée, sous le ciel nocturne. Newt se figea. Où était passé Thomas ? C'était lui ?  
Sans réfléchir, ses pieds commencèrent à se mouvoir, le portant vers la silhouette solitaire, et il était suffisamment bourré pour se dire qu'ils étaient amis à présent et que ça ne serait pas trop bizarre de l'approcher.

« Ah te voilà », chanta-t-il d'une voix ivre en découvrant que c'était en effet Thomas.

Il s'appuya mollement contre le chambranle de la porte, mais Thomas garda les yeux fixés sur le ciel, sans faire aucun mouvement montrant qu'il était conscient de la présence du blond.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ? »

Aucune réponse, juste un clignement languide des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce tu regardes ? » Relança Newt en repoussant quelques mèches humides de son front.

« Le ciel. »

Bon. On progressait.

Newt soupira. Il avait la tête embrumée et il luttait pour se rappeler s'il avait été si difficile de faire la conversation à Thomas plus tôt dans la soirée. À sa connaissance, non.  
Mais bon, un silence paisible régnait entre eux, seulement rempli par le sifflement de la brise extérieure et des bribes de phrases lorsque des personnes entraient et sortaient par la porte. Les yeux de Thomas restaient levés, et les yeux de Newt restaient vissés sur Thomas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit ? Sur ces morceaux de papier que tu as mis dans les poches de tout le monde ? Je t'ai vu en donner un à Teresa. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait remarqué », dit Newt d'une voix peu articulée, sans détacher ses yeux de Thomas.

Il esquissa un sourire en remarquant que le brun portait des oreilles de chat presque enfouies dans ses cheveux, et deux traces de maquillage noir qui miroitaient au-dessus de chaque œil. C'était plutôt beau, mais en même temps non, et Newt était trop bourrée pour pousser la réflexion plus loin.

« Des citations », répondit Thomas sans quitter le ciel étoilée des yeux.

« Des citations d'Oscar Wilde ? »

« Des citations de Dorian Gray. »

« Oh », fit Newt en jouant avec les paillettes dans son pot. « C'est pareil, non ? »  
Thomas haussa les épaules.

« Est-ce qu'elles signifient quelque chose ? Ou elles sont juste choisies au hasard ? » Questionna Newt avant d'essayer d'étouffer un rot.

L'alcool coulait dans ses veines, pétillait dans son ventre et troublait sa vision, mais il essayait d'être sérieux, de paraître sobre. Car peut-être que pour une fois, Thomas avait besoin de parler.

« Je les ai toutes choisies spécifiquement », répondit simplement le brun avant de pincer les lèvres.

« Je crois que j'ai mis des paillettes partout sur ta peau », constata Newt en remarquant la peau de Thomas qui scintillait sous la lumière pâle de la lune.  
Thomas haussa à nouveau les épaules, tout en sirotant son punch.

Newt se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Il avait vraiment envie de s'amuser, pas de gérer cette totale complexité chaotique qu'était son amitié avec Thomas. Mais en même temps il se sentait tiraillé.

« Est-ce que tu t'amuses ? » Demanda-t-il en guise de dernière tentative.

Lentement, Thomas se tourna pour faire face à Newt, un sourire figé tatoué sur ses lèvres.

Le cœur de Newt se serra.

Et bin merde, alors.

Et puis, sans un mot de plus, Thomas tourna le dos et disparut dans la foule dans un mouvement silencieux et aisé

Et, toujours imbibé par l'alcool, Newt décida de ne pas laisser ses états d'âmes l'absorber et de garder ses questions pour plus tard. Il avait une soirée à terminer, et voulait en profiter à fond. Alors il se dépêcha de rentrer et de rejoindre la brique de lait en train de danser sur la piste.

-X-

Ils furent tous ramenés au campus à une heure impie par le chauffeur de Teresa. C'était la première fois que Thomas rentrait à la maison avec eux, et il n'était même pas accompagné d'un pot de colle. Newt s'en serait émerveillé s'il n'avait pas été aussi saoul.  
Ils sortirent du véhicule dans lequel ils étaient empilés, puant la transpiration et l'alcool, leurs peaux collantes frissonnant dans l'air frais de la nuit. Le sommeil avait commencé à engourdir leurs membres. Même Teresa restait silencieuse. Elle avait la joue posée l'épaule d'Alby, dont les yeux vitreux clignaient au ralenti.

« Je rentre à la maison les gars », annonça Minho dès que son pied toucha le sol du campus. « Il faut que je retire ce putain de truc. Et que je me douche. Et que je dorme. »

Il déposa un bisou sur la joue de Newt et se barra en solo, comme si de rien n'était. Wow. Il devait vraiment être exténué.  
Et en temps normal, Newt se serait senti furieux de voir qu'il ne l'attendait pas, mais il baignait encore agréablement dans l'alcool et le ciel était attrayant, alors il fit un signe d'au revoir à son p'tit Coréen qui s'éloignait, sa brique de lait se balançant doucement de gauche à droite.

« Je suis fatiguée aussi », bâilla Teresa, les yeux tombants et creux, et elle posa à nouveau la tête sur l'épaule d'Alby qui acquiesça en se frottant le visage.

« Ouais. Allons-y Tee'. »

Il fit un signe de tête d'au revoir à Thomas, qui fit virevolter sa canne avant d'emprunter le chemin qui menait au parc du campus.  
Il y eut cet étrange moment pendant lequel Newt ne dit rien. Il se tint là, littéralement pris entre deux options. Il savait qu'il devrait aller au lit, qu'il devrait se reposer et se régénérer, mais ses jambes avaient conservé assez d'énergie et le tenaient encore éveillé.  
Alby le regarda avec curiosité et Teresa fit naviguer son regard entre lui et Thomas (qui avait déjà presque disparu de leur champ de vision).

« Je vais rester les gars. Allez-y », s'entendit dire Newt, et il ne manqua pas le petit sourire qui illumina brièvement les traits de Teresa.

« Bon, d'accord. Bonne nuit Newt », murmura la jeune fille.

« Bonne nuit », ajouta Alby, et ils se détournèrent pour se diriger vers leur appartement.  
Newt leur fit signe en souriant béatement avant de reporter son regard sur la silhouette qui se fondait dans les ténèbres et progressait vers les jardins.  
Pour être honnête, c'était probablement une idée débile. Un Newt très bourré suivant à la trace un Thomas potentiellement pas-si-bourré-que-ça, c'était la recette d'un pure désastre et de querelles inévitables, et peut être encore d'un pas en arrière pour eux. Mais ses pensées étaient embrouillées, et l'envie de parler et de s'amuser occupaient le premier plan de son esprit, alors sans plus réfléchir, il trottina jusqu'à rejoindre Thomas.  
Thomas, qui continuait de marcher en direction du parc, vers les buissons de roses et les anciens bancs de pierre auxquels s'accrochaient des torsades de lierre. Il jeta un regard vers Newt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te suis », dit simplement Newt, la langue déliée. « Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Vas au lit, Newt, il est tard. »

« Nan. Ch'ui pas fatigué. La nuit ne fait que commencer Tommy, et c'est Halloween, et je suis Paillette. Est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'étais Paillette ? Et il fait super beau dehors, tellement, tellement beau, que j'ai l'impression qu'il est important que je reste. »

Parler, c'était rigolo lorsque Newt était ivre. Encore plus rigolo que d'habitude.

« Tu me fais mes cours comme il faut maintenant, alors on est potes. Et on s'est bien entendu l'autre jour. Tu t'en souviens ? Quand on s'est bien entendu ? »

Il eut un minuscule petit hoquet.  
Thomas continuait de marcher tranquillement, le visage neutre.

« C'était hier. »

« Ouais ! On s'est bien entendu hier Tommy, alors je pense qu'on est comme des potes maintenant. »

« Oh, tu penses ? »

« Ouais », dit simplement Newt, et ils continuèrent à avancer.

Le souffle de Thomas formait des nuages de vapeur qui tourbillonnaient dans l'air et s'évaporaient vers le ciel. Newt essaya de faire de même avec le sien, mais ça ne marchait pas. C'était étrange, non ? Il n'avait jamais été très doué en science.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se pencher d'avantage sur le sujet, il se rappela du pot de paillettes dans sa main. Et son esprit enivré trouva soudain l'objet très important et excitant.

« J'avais oublié que j'avais ça ! » S'exclama-t-il bruyamment en le lançant en l'air.

Thomas y jeta un regard mais ne dit rien.

Puis Newt eut la brillante idée de laisser une traînée de paillettes derrière eux.

« Regarde, c'est comme Hansel et Gretel ! S'exclama-t-il en montrant sa traînée du doigt.

Il se trouvait très intelligent. Et parmi toutes les choses que Newt ait dites ce soir, c'était la dernière qu'il s'attendait à causer un sourire de Thomas.

« En effet », dit-il en s'arrêtant pour examiner le travail de Newt. « Allez, donne-moi en un peu », dit-il sans cesser de sourire. « On va faire une autre traînée. Mais une très complexe. »

Il commença à parsemer le sol de paillettes, formant des tourbillons, des arabesques, des huit, et encerclant les rosiers et le bancs de pierre. Newt ne put s'empêcher de le fixer, la bouche béante. Bordel, peut-être que Thomas était plus ivre qu'il ne le pensait ?

Ou peut-être que Thomas avait tout simplement une âme d'enfant. Dans tous les cas, Newt ne put réprimer le sourire qui fendit son visage.

Il observa Thomas utiliser le reste des paillettes pour faire des motifs complexes.

« T'es en train de faire en sorte qu'on ne nous trouve jamais ? » Rit Newt, et le pot vacilla de ses doigts ramollis.  
Le sourire de Thomas fondit immédiatement tandis qu'il dispersait le reste de sa poignée.

« Un truc du genre. »

Il essuya ses mains sur son pantalon, et juste comme ça, il fut de retour dans sa poésie stoïque.

« Je ne veux pas être trouvé. »  
Newt le fixa en silence, à court de mots. Le problème abordé semblait bien trop vaste pour qu'il s'y attaque dans son état actuel.

Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à atteindre les roses. Puis, sans transition, Thomas se laissa tomber au sol, s'étendit, et resta allongé sur les herbes sèches, les feuilles mortes et les roses fanée

« On va juste s'allonger dans le parc alors ? » Demanda Newt, et il trébucha avant de s'allonger aux côtés de Thomas, à une distances respectueuses.

« Chuuut », dit doucement Thomas en regardant tristement le ciel.

Newt s'exécuta.

Ils restèrent allongés là, en silence. Leurs souffles calmes se mélangeaient à la bise, et il faisait vraiment froid putain, mais les joues de Newt étaient toujours chaudes à cause de l'alcool, alors il ne se plaignit pas. Il se contenta d'écouter la douce respiration de Thomas, tout en jetant de petits regards à son profile immobile, baigné de lumière pâle et d'ombres monochromes.

Et puis Newt parla.

« Je ne vois aucune étoile. Je ne vois même pas la lune », marmonna-t-il.

Ou peut-être que les roses lui bloquaient la vue.  
Thomas ne répondit pas. Les oreilles de chat étaient toujours sur sa tête, emmêlées dans ses cheveux désordonnées, et ses pommettes étaient pâles et creusées. Il avait vraiment l'allure d'un personnage de Halloween.

« Tu devrais rentrer », dit soudain Thomas d'une voix douce.

Mais Newt ne bougea pas.

Et Thomas ne le redit pas.

Il avait le sentiment que Thomas avait raison. Il devrait réellement partir maintenant, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ses membres étaient lourds, son adrénaline et son excitation déclinaient enfin, laissant toute la place à son épuisement.

Ses paupières commencèrent à tomber. Sa tête était confortablement nichée dans les feuilles mortes et les pétales de fleurs fanées, et l'air était frais, doux, agréable. L'alcool engourdissait ses membres et apaisait son cerveau. Il avait l'impression d'entendre les battements du cœur de Thomas qui s'harmonisait au sien dans un bruit sourd et rythmé. Ils restèrent allongés pendant de longues minutes, peut-être des heures ? En tout cas, ça devait faire longtemps, car le soleil commençait à présent à pointer à l'horizon.

Newt était sur le point de s'endormir, vraiment, mais avant que cela n'arrive, il sentit son propre sourire ivre et persistant se former.  
L'air était immobile.

Un oiseau solitaire pépiait faiblement au loin.

Thomas respirait, calmement et doucement.

 _«_ _We're up all night till the sun_ _»_ , chanta doucement Newt en gloussant tout seul.

Les mots mal articulés sortaient tout seul de ses lèvres ramollies. Et il continuait, ses yeux se fermant progressivement.

 _«_ _We're up all night to get some._ _»_

Il avait l'impression d'entendre une faible voix faire écho à la sienne et chanter doucement avec lui.

 _«_ _We're up all night for good fun. We're up all night to get lucky._ _»_

La voix de Thomas glissa contre celle de Newt, légère et tintante. Ils avaient peut-être l'air ridicules, mais cette chanson était une conclusion si parfaite à leur soirée. Et alors que les yeux de Newt se fermaient définitivement, les paroles s'échappant toujours de ses lèvres, il sentit les premiers rayons de soleil effleurer sa peau.

-X-

Il se réveilla, comme il s'y était attendu, seul.  
Thomas n'était plus là. Mais c'était certainement mieux comme ça, car Newt se sentait abominable, et avait d'autres problèmes plus importants à gérer.  
Ses vêtements étaient humides (tout comme sa peau), et le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel lui brûlait les rétines et faisant frire son cerveau et sa gorge desséchée.  
Putain de bordel de merde.  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait cru que s'endormir dehors était une bonne idée ?  
Il obligea ses membres cagneux à se soulever du sol et passa une main sur son visage ensommeillé. Puis, il se mit à déambuler en direction de son appartement, son pot toujours sous le bras.  
Frigorifié et craignant de mourir d'hypothermie, il enfonça sa main libre profondément dans sa poche, espérant absorber au moins un peu de chaleur.

Et...quoi ?

Il s'arrêta en sentant ses doigts frôler une petite bande de papier. Curieux et confus, il sortit le morceau, le déplia, et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture.

 __« Je ne connaissais que des ombres, et je les croyais réelles. »__

Newt fixa un long moment les mots griffonnés à la hâte. Son pouls crépitait désagréablement dans sa gorge.

Thomas. Dorian Gray. Les citations.  
Comment est-ce qu'il avait fait pour ne pas le sentir lui glisser dans la poche à la fête ?  
Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas réaliser que ce bout de papier occupait sa poche ?  
Physiquement, Newt avait l'impression d'être une véritable merde en cet instant. Il avait la gueule de bois et il était gelé, mouillé et assoiffé. Et les mots de Thomas qu'il avait sous les yeux sonnaient tellement juste...  
Il ressassait encore dans sa tête leur conversation de la nuit dernière.  
 _ _« Est-ce qu'elles signifient quelque chose ? Ou elles sont juste choisies au hasard ?__ _  
_ _ _« Je les ai toutes choisies spécifiquement.__  
Et merde.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas réparer toutes les blessures. Il savait que peu importe ce qu'il ferait, Thomas resterait endommagé et devrait gérer des montagnes de conneries invisibles dans sa vie.  
Mais pourtant.  
Il avait promis à Teresa qu'il serait là pour Thomas.  
Que diable, il s'était même déjà quasiment promis à lui-même qu'il veillerait sur Thomas bien avant sa discussion avec Teresa.  
Au lieu de rechercher le refuge de son appartement, Newt prit une décision. Il arracha un morceau de papier des panneaux d'affichage du hall, chercha sur Google « citations Dorian Gray » sur son portable, et parcourut un moment son écran bien trop lumineux avant de trouver la perle rare.

 __« Derrière chacune des choses exquises qui existaient se cachait quelque chose de tragique. »__

Cette phrase semblait avoir été écrite pour Thomas.  
Il attrapa un stylo sur l'un des comptoirs des échoppes fermées, griffonna la phrase de son écriture la plus lisible possible, et sans perdre un seul instant, s'en alla en direction de l'appartement de Thomas, ignorant son envie pressante d'uriner et le mal de crâne qui martelait sa tête au rythme de ses pas.  
Une fois arrivé, il glissa le morceau de papier sous la porte d'entrée, espérant qu'il ne serait pas perdu ou piétiné.  
Sa mission enfin accomplie, Newt retourna vers son appartement, l'esprit bizarrement en paix et plus léger.  
Parce qu'au moins il avait fait quelque chose. Et c'était quelque chose d'altruiste. Et qui sait, ça pourrait même peut-être toucher Thomas d'une certaine façon.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'il rentra dans son appartement, qu'il passa sur la pointe des pieds à côté d'un Minho profondément endormi sur le canapé et qu'il s'enferma dans la solitude chaleureuse de sa chambre, que son autre main glissa dans son autre poche, et qu'il y trouva un nouveau morceau de papier froissé.  
Il s'assit et le déplia péniblement, sa vision se troublant de fatigue.

 _ _« Je vous séduirai toujours. Je représente pour vous tous les péchés que vous n'avez jamais eu le courage de commettre. »__

Et bam.  
Les mots allèrent droit dans la poitrine de Newt qui sentit son cœur s'alourdir.  
Un petit morceau de papier. Vingt-et-un mots. Trouvés par chance. Il aurait aisément pu ne jamais le découvrir, il aurait pu vivre le restant de ses jours dans une ignorance paisible. Mais bam, il l'avait trouvé, bam, il l'avait lu, et bam, juste comme ça, les mots le renversèrent. Ils étaient corrompus, tordus, écrits avec un rire ironique sans humour.  
Thomas avait _choisi_ cette citation pour Newt.  
Et... bordel.  
Vraiment ?

Thomas pensait vraiment que Newt le voyait comme ça ?  
Perdu, le blond fixa les mots, jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit au plus haut dans le ciel, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Minho commencer à s'éveiller, jusqu'à que l'horloge du campus se mette à sonner les coups de midi.

Il se sentait perdu. Atterré.

* * *

 _ **Alooooooors** ?... :3_

 _Bon. J'avoue, ce chapitre est un peu **bordélique** , mais j'espère vraiment que vous l'aurez aimé (dites-moi vos avis :D)_

 _Gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine!_


	19. Chapitre 18

_**Saluuuut** tout le monde :) J'espère que vous allez bien ?_

 _Woooow j'ai **pleeeeeins** d'adorables reviews cette semaine, **merci infiniment** pour votre soutien ! Je ne vais répondre qu'à ceux qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent par contre, sinon ça va être la java, je vais complètement me perdre :')_

Naws-you : _Bah oui, Newt a décidé de se reconvertir dans le terrorisme (les attaques de paillettes, c'est devenu son nouveau truc) Ahah, oui, Thomas aime bien faire dans la complexité :P Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre que Newt commence aussi à en avoir marre de ça. Eeeeet oui, tu as bien deviné, le personnage de Dorian Gray...est vierge! :P MERCI pour tes commentaires tous plus drôles les uns que les autres, t'es un vrai rayon de soleil :3_

Le Saut de l'Ange : _En vrai, j'imaginais trop Minho en brique de lait, je suis désolée de lui avoir manqué de respect, mais FRANCHEMENT il fallait que je le fasse! Tu verras par toi-même, si le comportement de Thomas envers Newt commencer à s'améliorer ;) Et on bien sûr, on reparlera des citations, ce sujet va reviendrait plusieurs fois d'ailleurs :P Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu continues à suivre mon histoire *keur*_

Linda : _Ahah! Avoue, Minho en brique de lait et Newt en paillettes ça rend bien ? C'est notre plaisir caché à tous :p_

 ** _BONNE LECTURE!_**

* * *

Minho était sûrement un des garçons les plus je-m'en-foutiste du monde. Il était aussi un peu égocentrique et décadent. Et aussi frivole, grossier et épuisant.

Mais il n'empêche qu'il savait donner de putains de bons conseils.

Le lendemain de Halloween, Newt avait passé la journée à vomir ses tripes aux toilettes (plus jamais il ne boirait de punch violet, il allait porter plainte contre Teresa, cette petite garce), à geindre et à grogner par terre. D'une part parce qu'il était en train de mourir, et d'autre part parce que Thomas lui avait une fois de plus bousillé l'esprit (alors qu'il commençait tout juste à penser qu'ils entretenaient une relation à peu près normale).

« Pourquoi est-ce que t'es si obsédé par ce type ? Tu le connais à peine putain », fit Minho en fouillant dans le frigo, vêtu d'un boxer rose sexy. « Tu veux te le faire, hein. Avoue. »

« Non, n'importe quoi ! » S'exclama Newt en parvenant à soulever sa tête du sol pour lui jeter un regard incrédule. « Franchement, ça m'étonne qu'aucun d'entre vous ne soit pas plus inquiet que ça de l'état de ce gosse. Il est totalement détruit. »

« J'en sais rien, il a l'air d'aller un peu mieux en ce moment », commenta Minho en ouvrant un paquet de chips avec ses dents.

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve ça ce matin. »

Illustrant ses dires, Newt tendit les petites citations griffonnées à Minho.

« Oh toi aussi t'en as eu ? » Demanda l'Asiatique avec curiosité en se dirigeant vers le corps étalé au sol de Newt.

De larges cernes creusaient ses yeux bridés, et quelques paillettes étaient restées collées sur sa joue. Il se pencha en avant et plissa les yeux pour les lire les bouts de papier.

« Je ne comprends pas », lâcha-t-il finalement en fronçant les sourcils.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel.

« T'as eu quoi toi ? »

« Euh. _Il n'y que les esprits légers pour ne pas juger les apparences._ Un truc du genre. »

« Eh bien ! Ça te ressemble bien ! Elle est positive ! Mais les miennes. Est-ce que mes citations te semblent positives ? Hein ? Parce que moi je ne trouve pas. Je sais strictement pas où est-ce qu'il veut en venir, on peut jamais savoir avec ce con, mais je __crois__ que ça veut dire que depuis tout ce temps, il n'allait pas mieux, et il ne me fait pas plus confiance qu'avant et il est toujours aussi déglingué, et Des' est toujours porté disparu et... »

« Des' a disparu ? » Demanda soudain Minho, les yeux ronds

Et merde.

« Euh. »

« Nan, ouais, ça expliquerait pourquoi l'enregistrement de la chanson est en attente. Mais il est où du coup ? Il s'est pris une grosse cuite ? »

Newt fut pris de court par son ton simple et curieux.

Ce qui affectait __si peu__ Minho avait rongé Newt depuis __des semaines__ _._

« Bah... je sais pas trop à vrai dire. Thomas ne parle pas de ces choses-là. Du moins pas avec moi. »

Le blond se tut, se sentant étrangement mal à l'aise tandis que Minho fourrait des chips dans sa bouche.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire », murmura Newt. « Je n'ai plus d'idées. Comment est-ce que je pourrais lui prouver que je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions? Que je ne suis pas en train de simplement l'utiliser ou me foutre de lui ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ? »

« Franchement, je crois que tu t'enflammes un peu trop avec ces deux morceaux de papier. »

« C'est faux ! » Couina Newt, et sa gorge le brûlait douloureusement, mais il s'en moquait, et il jeta un regard noir à Minho. « Il a dit qu'il les avait choisies exprès Minho. EXPRÈS. Ça m'a fait réalisé que tout était à nouveau merdique alors que je croyais que j'arrivais ENFIN à quelque chose avec lui ! »

Minho soupira lourdement, posa son sachet de chips et leva des yeux épuisés vers Newt.

« Newt. Regarde-moi. Arrête de baliser comme ça, d'accord mon pote ? Tu fais tous ces putains de plans, et pas une seule fois ils se sont bien passés. Sois juste toi-même. C'est aussi simple que ça. Plus tu essayes de te comporter d'une certaine façon ou d'organiser des trucs débiles, plus Thomas va le remarquer et suspecter encore plus tes motivations. Sois toi-même putain Newtie. Ça t'a déjà mené jusqu'ici, et ça te mènera encore très loin, t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Et, OK. Ouais. Peut-être que ce qu'il disait avait du sens.

-X-

Absolument rien ne changea entre Thomas et Newt durant les semaines qui suivirent Halloween.

Rien de positif en tout cas.

Voyez-vous, Newt avait naïvement pensé que, peut-être, après ce cours particulier paisible et (s'il osait le dire) __agréable__ qu'ils avaient eue la veille de Halloween, les choses entre eux auraient suivi leur cours dans le même sens.

Faux.

À vrai dire, les choses s'étaient même dégradées.

Bon, Thomas n'était pas cruel ou condescendant comme il avait l'habitude de l'être avant. Enfin. Pas __aussi__ condescendant. C'était juste qu'il semblait s'être renfermé sur lui-même. Ce qui amena Newt à penser que c'était peut-être parce que les choses allaient __trop__ bien entre eux . Leur relation avait évolué trop vite et Newt avait effrayé l'écureuil sauvage qu'était Thomas. Et maintenant l'écureuil se cachait dans un putain d'arbre, invisible et jetait occasionnellement une noisette ou deux sur la tête de Newt, le laissant déconcerté et endolori. En temps normal, de telles choses auraient causé une panique interne totale et une frustration intense en lui. Car il avait l'impression de tourner en rond avec Thomas Murphy.

Mais le conseil de Minho ne cessait de refaire surface dans sa tête.

Alors il ne s'effondrait pas lorsqu'il tentait d'engager la conversation et que Thomas restait silencieux.

Il ne s'effondrait pas lorsque Thomas ramenait des invités pendant leurs cours particuliers

Il ne s'effondrait pas à cause des « sourires » et des « rires » inexistants de Thomas.

Il ne s'effondrait pas, ni ne criait son mal-être à Minho, et ne manigançait pas de plan d'attaque. Il se contentait de respirer et de ravaler ses frustrations, ses questions sans réponse, sa culpabilité, son empathie, et son inconfort.

Et il laissait la vie faire son cours.

Enfin. Il en avait quand même fait brièvement part à Teresa, un soir, alors qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier à la bibliothèque.

Alby et Minho partageaient un ordinateur dans un coin et gloussaient comme des abrutis devant une vidéo. Pendant ce temps Thomas était occupé à charmer un beau garçon un peu plus loin, entre deux rayons de livres.

Et non, Newt n'était pas en train d'observer la scène.

« Alors. Thomas », souffla-t-il à Teresa qui était assise à sa droite, plongée dans un grand roman poussiéreux avec des pages cornées et des phrases qui n'en finissaient jamais.

Le jeune fille leva les yeux.

« Thomas ? » Répéta-t-elle dans un murmure interrogateur.

« Oui. Thomas » _,_ dit sèchement Newt, et Teresa sourit. « À propos de lui. Je...euh...je sais pas trop comment vont les choses. »

Il jeta un regard vers le sujet en question, qui arborait à présent un sourire victorieux et riait en pressant délicatement et intentionnellement une main sur le poignet du garçon.

Newt résista à l'envie de grimacer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Teresa en refermant doucement son livre, son regard intense étudiant calmement Newt.

« C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas. Tout allait très bien un jour. Et puis le suivant... J'en sais rien... »

Il envisagea de lui montrer les citations que Thomas lui avait écrites, et il était sur le point de le faire, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Un sentiment timide, possessif et inconfortable qui le faisait déjà regretter de les avoir montrées à Minho.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire », se contenta-t-il de dire, et Teresa hocha la tête en tournant la tête vers Thomas.

« J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider », marmonna-t-elle enfin, avec douceur. « Mais je me suis rendu compte depuis un moment que tu étais le mieux placé pour arriver à quelque chose avec lui. »

« T'as totalement tort », protesta Newt en secouant la tête. « Je suis pas dans ma zone d'expertise, là. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire à ce stade. Mais... » Il fronça les sourcils. « J'ai une question. »

Les sourcils de Teresa se froncèrent également, mais elle attendit patiemment que le blond poursuive.

« Tu as dit toi-même que la famille de Thomas était la chose la plus importante qui soit pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Teresa acquiesça.

« Et que s'il était... _perturbé_ , façon de parler, ça serait probablement à cause de ça ? »

Teresa acquiesça à nouveau.

« Alors je me demande. Comme Thomas va un peu moins bien, je pense, que... est-ce que Des'... »

Newt fit une pause et dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage en jetant un regard en direction de Thomas, avant de baisser encore plus le son de sa voix.

« Est-ce que Des' a encore, genre, disparu ou un truc du genre ? Est-ce que Thomas sait ou est son père ? »

La compréhension fleurit dans les yeux de Teresa, et un air grave s'empara de son visage.

« Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement, j'en ai aucune idée... »

Et Newt lâcha un petit soupir, un peu soulagé de ne pas avoir de réponse à encaisser mais toujours tendu d'incertitude.

« D'accord... »

« Newt », chuchota Teresa, et Newt tourna les yeux vers son amie, dont les yeux indéfinissables le scrutaient sans retenue. « Ça pourrait être grave. Tout ce qui concerne le père de Thomas...ça dépasse tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer. »

Newt ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire.

Il n'en avait aucune putain d'idée, mais son sang se figea dans ses veines à sa déclaration. Il hocha simplement la tête à défaut d'autre chose, et le visage de Teresa revint à son calme naturel qui à la fois rassurait et déboussolait Newt.

-X-

Newt avait réussi son examen.

Il avait __réussi__ _._

(De justesse, mais il avait réussi bordel.)

Et c'était grâce aux cours particuliers de Thomas.

Pour célébrer ce putain de miracle, il envoya un message de groupe rempli d'émoticônes et de symboles disant :

 **✉ _SMS de Newt à Sushi ; Al' ; Tee' ; Tommy :_**

 _15h41. JAI VALIDE MN EXAM, INCLINEZ VOUS DEVANT VOTRE ROI BANDE DE PAYSANS._

Il avait le droit d'être satisfait. Il s'était donné du mal.

C'était putain de jouissif de récolter les bénéfices de semaines de stress et de cours particuliers à vous donner des rides. Il se sentait intelligent et enfin digne d'appartenir à cette université de gosses de riches. Presque comme s'il était enfin certain qu'il n'allait pas se retrouver à vivre dans une benne à ordures derrière Tesco.

Il prit mentalement en note de couvrir le salon de Thomas de lys, ou de lui embrasser les pieds ou de lui acheter plusieurs bouteilles de champagne, car sans lui, il serait toujours en train d'échouer à ses examens, à se noyer dans le stress et à donner encore plus de raisons à Janson, son père, de cracher dans son dos que son fils était un bon à rien, même dans ses études. Oui, Newt voulait absolument inonder Thomas de louanges et de cadeaux. Enfin, ça serait probablement vain, étant donné que Thomas ne répondait toujours pas à ses messages. D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas si le brun avait trouvé sa citation de Dorian Gray qu'il avait glissé sous sa porte après Halloween...

A ce stade, leur amitié devenait de moins en moins probable, et même si cette idée rongeait Newt, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à ce propos.

Pour être franc, les choses s'étaient un peu calmées dans leur petite bande depuis que le semestre touchait à sa fin, et que les examens approchaient à grands pas. Ils faisaient moins la fête, étaient moins dans l'excès, et ils commençaient à remplacer les nuits de folie par des nuits de sommeil ou enfouies dans les pages de leurs livres. La majeure partie de leur temps libre s'écoulait soit autour de la table de Teresa, à rire de tout et de rien tout en buvant et en fumant, soit chez Alby, à se frire les neurones sur des jeux vidéo, à consommer des drogues douces, des alcools coûteux et à faire des jam sessions impromptues et atroces. En somme, tout était moins pailleté qu'à l'accoutumée, mais ce n'était pas moins agréable. Newt préférait presque ça.

Il aimait bien voir Alby rester chez lui le soir, vêtu de joggings noirs et de vieux t-shirts,, des énormes lunettes noires sur le nez, à griffonner des notes et à feuilleter roman après roman pour repérer les thèmes symboliques et les citations fortes.

Il aimait bien voir le visage de Teresa se froisser d'inquiétude et de concentration lorsqu'elle se penchait sur ses tableurs et powerpoint, les manches de son pull trop grand remontées jusqu'aux coudes, la voir recevoir des appels importants et s'adresser à tout le monde avec son ton rapide de femme d'affaires, les épaules redressées et les cernes creusant ses grands yeux bleus.

Mais ce que Newt aimait le plus, c'était de voir que, malgré tout le stress qui pesait sur leurs épaules, ils arrivaient toujours à s'entendre aussi bien. Ils se souciaient toujours les uns des autres, ils s'amusaient toujours plus que qui que ce soit d'autre, et ils choisissaient de rester ensemble face à l'adversité. C'était réconfortant et agréable d'être toujours soutenu par ses meilleurs amis, et Newt n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux en arrivant dans cette école.

Cela étant dit.

Minho restait toujours aussi peu affecté par la pression scolaire. Il avait toujours Ben pour faire les devoirs qu'il n'avait pas envie de réaliser, et il passait son temps sur ses programmes audio ou sur YouTube à regarder des vidéos idiotes. Et comme les autres étaient lessivés après 23h, il vagabondait tout seul en ville et rentrait à l'appart' très tard en rampant pour glander et décuver à côté d'un Newt en pyjama plongé dans ses livres.

Et puis il y avait Thomas. Silencieux, de plus en plus distant. Thomas le solitaire. Il ne faisait jamais ses devoirs (Newt ne savait pas comment ce garçon arrivait à valider ses examens) et il restait toujours debout à regarder par la fenêtre, son téléphone serré dans sa main aux articulations blanchies. Il était souvent présent aux côtés des autres, mais il ne parlait à peine, pas même à Teresa. Newt n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait eu sa dernière « obsession » ou son dernier « caprice » de dandy, et il n'en revenait pas de dire ça, mais ça lui manquait un peu.

De temps en temps, alors que Newt était au beau milieu d'un récit d'une grosse histoire débile, ou en train de taquiner les autres, il remarquait que Thomas l'observait, les yeux vigilants et curieux. Mais ensuite, ce regard calme et fixe disparaissait, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Leurs cours particuliers étaient toujours aussi paisibles.

Thomas ne s'écartait jamais de la leçon et son visage ne s'écartait jamais de ses notes. Il récitait les définitions et les explications et regardait à peine Newt, comme s'il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était là, avec lui. Et tout ça était tellement étrange putain, parce que si Newt ne se trompait pas, c'était bien _ce_ garçon qui avait regardé le soleil se lever avec lui tout en chantant du Daft Punk.

Le monde semblait complètement à l'envers. Newt devait se concentrer, il devait penser à ses études. Il s'occuperait du cas de Thomas plus tard.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors que Newt entrait chez Thomas (parce que maintenant, Thomas laissait sa porte déverrouillée, lui laissant la liberté d'entrer à sa guise), les pensées joyeuses depuis sa réussite à son dernier examen, il se retrouva dans un salon désert.

Désert et jonché de feuilles de papier. Des tas, des piles et des amas de papiers. Des partitions, apparemment. Écrites à la main.

Bon d'accord.

Et Thomas n'était nulle part.

« Tommy ? » Appela-t-il timidement en consultant son téléphone juste au cas où (pourquoi, il ne le savait pas, car il avait plus de chance de recevoir un texto de Teresa que de Thomas).

Il commença à déambuler dans l'appartement en jetant des coups d'œil dans les pièces vides.

Mais il n'y avait rien, juste ces hideuses figurines de chat, les anciens tourne-disque, les livres et les fleurs et ... hein ?

Là, sur une petite table en bois finement ouvragée disposée près de la fenêtre, était posée une photo de Des', Thomas, et une fille assez petite aux grands yeux marrons, aux cheveux bruns et aux traits malicieux. Ce ne pouvait qu'être sa sœur. La photo était en noir et blanc (évidemment, Thomas l'avait probablement faite éditer spécialement, ce petit roublard) et elle avait été prise à une espèce de banquet ou de cérémonie de remise de prix, ou dieu sait quelle merde du genre auquel on assistait dans leur monde. Mais ils étaient tous les trois impeccablement vêtus, et ils se tenaient les uns contre les autres. Comme une véritable famille.

Elle semblait récente. Le visage de Thomas était juste un poil plus juvénile, mais c'était bien son visage. Newt le fixa. Car il était souriant. __Souriant__ _._ Un vrai sourire. Un sourire immense et rayonnant et des yeux chaleureux. Cette vision tordit les entrailles de Newt car elle ne faisait que donner encore plus de contraste par rapport au Thomas qu'il connaissait. Le Thomas vide, austère, à des années lumières de cet être sincère sur la photo qui dégageait une si douce chaleur.

Newt ne savait pas si c'était parce que Thomas était plus heureux à cette époque ou parce qu'il était avec sa famille à ce moment, mais voir ce sourire sincère lui pinça le cœur. La seule raison pour laquelle il détacha ses yeux de Thomas fut Des'.

Des'. Avec ses plis au coin des yeux, ses cernes, ses cheveux décoiffés et sa bouchée bée. Il brandissait un pouce en l'air et gardait l'autre dans sa poche. Il n'enlaçait pas ses enfants.

Newt était visiblement parti pour fixer cette photo toute la journée, cette photo qui valait un million de mots, mais le son cristallin d'un piano l'arracha à sa contemplation.

Ah oui. Le piano.

Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Thomas, laissant la photographie derrière lui. Le son du piano se faisait plus présent à mesure qu'il approchait, plus délicat.

Il atteignit la porte et l'entrouvrit doucement. Il était là. Assis sur le bord du tabouret, une main enfonçant inconsciemment des touches du clavier, l'autre enfouie dans ses cheveux en pagaille, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre qu'il regardait sans vraiment voir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Newt, et sa voix transperça l'air, heurtant Thomas comme une balle.

Il se redressa immédiatement, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un sommeil profond.

« Depuis quand tu es là ? » Accusa-t-il, et dans sa voix rauque transparaissaient son épuisement et son mal-être refoulé.

« Assez longtemps. »

Newt jeta un œil à la pièce, aux tas de partitions encombrant chaque centimètre carré du sol, aux boulettes de papier froissées. Il toucha du bout de son pied une page semblant particulièrement chaotique.

« C'est quoi tout ça ? Tu donnes des cours de musique ? »

« Non. »

Thomas se leva et se mit à rassembler les feuilles de papier parsemant le sol.

« C'est toi qui a écrit tout ça ? » Demanda Newt, abasourdi.

Thomas releva brutalement la tête vers lui, les yeux menaçants.

« Arrête de poser des questions. »

Newt haussa les sourcils.

« D'accord Gestapo. Tu veux aussi me retirer le droit de vote ? »

Thomas l'ignora et continua à empiler tous ses papiers, avant d'en sélectionner un et de l'apporter au piano. Les yeux fixés sur la page, il se mit à jouer une simple mélodie d'une main, sous les yeux de Newt qui observait la scène depuis le pas de la porte.

Et soudain, Thomas traversa la pièce à grands pas pour lui brandir une guitare sous le nez.

« Joue en Do Mineur. Je veux voir comment ça sonne avec le piano. »

Newt le dévisagea.

« Tommy. Je ne sais absolument pas comment jouer de la guitare. »

Thomas reprit la guitare en grognant.

« Tu ne sais pas ? Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'on t'a appris quand t'étais petit ? »

« Lire. Écrire. Additionner. Soustraire. Faire semblant d'être malade. »

Une fois encore, Thomas ne répondit pas et s'empara plutôt d'une page de partition vierge avant d'y griffonner une série de notes.

« Tu as l'air stressé », remarqua Newt sans bouger d'un poil du seuil de la porte.

« Ouais, bah, je le suis. Et je suis pas vraiment d'humeur à te faire un cours aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi on annulerait pas tout simplement ? »

« Bon. D'accord. Mais... »

Newt marqua une pause et inspecta ses ongles avec nonchalance.

« Est-ce que...euh... ça te dérange pas que je reste quand même quand même ici ? »

Thomas se figea.

« Quoi ? »

« Juste pour réviser, tu vois. »

« Écoute, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à t'aid... »

« J'avais compris, grand bêta. J'ai juste besoin d'un endroit pour réviser. Je resterai dans mon coin. C'est juste que Minho est à la maison et il joue aux jeux vidéos car il ne fait jamais ses devoirs et il fout un gros bordel dans l'appart, et, bon. Tu vois le genre. J'ai besoin de temps pour moi. Et vu que tu travailles aussi sur quelque chose... »

Thomas cligna des yeux, confus.

« Alors. Tu veux juste... réviser. »

« Oui. »

« Chez moi. »

« Oui. »

« Et pas parce que tu as besoin que je t'aide ou je ne sais quoi. »

« Oui. »

Pause.

Thomas le guetta un moment depuis sa position accroupie au sol, les papiers empilés dans ses mains.

Le silence se prolongea, et Newt se tortilla un peu en faisant mine de rester détaché, alors qu'en réalité il se sentait extrêmement bizarre. Il se mit à fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de son portable pour s'occuper les mains.

Peut-être qu'il ferait simplement mieux d'aller à la bibliothèque ?

« Hum. »

Le silence fut soudain brisé et Newt leva immédiatement les yeux vers Thomas.

« Okay. Ouais. C'est d'accord », dit enfin le brun, et il semblait plus troublé et abasourdi qu'autre chose.

« Merci mon pote », répondit Newt, soulagé avant de poser son sac et de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil dans le coin, à l'opposé du piano, faisant face au dos de Thomas.

Il envisagea brièvement de s'étaler sur l'énorme lit à baldaquin, mais il savait qu'il risquerait de se prendre un livre dans la face, alors il se ravisa et s'installa plus confortablement dans le grand fauteuil brodé en sortant ses affaires.

Rapidement, les deux garçons prirent le pli. Chacun travaillait sur son propre projet, silencieux et concentré. C'était calme et agréable.

Newt griffonnait paisiblement des notes dans son carnet, et Thomas enfonçait des touches par-ci par-là en fermant les yeux, les sourcils froncés de concentration. Et Newt faisait de son mieux pour rester concentré sur ses cours, vraiment, mais il ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point ce que jouait Thomas était magnifique. Les airs obsédants et fascinants qu'il produisait lui faisaient tourner la tête.

« Tu ne veux sûrement pas savoir mon opinion », fit-il soudain, et Thomas s'arrêta immédiatement de jouer, surpris. « Mais ce que tu joues... c'est vraiment beau. »

Thomas se tourna vers Newt, l'expression neutre, avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent et qu'il ne s'empare d'une autre feuille vierge.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. »

« Bah, écoute, si ça l'est. C'est incroyable. Et si tu as écrit ça... bah alors. Honnêtement, ça m'impressionne. »

« Les opinions sont subjectives », marmonna Thomas, totalement impassible aux éloges, les rejetant immédiatement, et Newt posa son stylo en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis d'accord. Mais s'il y a un plouc qui n'aime pas, franchement, son opinion ne vaut pas grand chose. »

Il s'arrêta.

« Et tu sais, je ne dis pas juste ça pour être gentil. Je ne mens jamais sur les compliments. Jamais. Je n'en fais pas souvent, tu vois. Comme ça ils ont beaucoup plus de sens. Alors le fait que je te complimente maintenant est un réel honneur Tommy. De rien. »

Thomas leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu ne mens jamais ? »

Newt esquissa un sourire mutin.

« Je suis trop jeune et droit pour mentir. »

Il s'attendait à recevoir un roulement des yeux en retour, mais tout ce qu'il eut fut un regard silencieux. Thomas l'observa un moment en clignant des yeux avant de se retourner.

« Tout le monde ment. Ça fait partie de la nature humaine. »

« Oh, tu me connais bien mal alors », répliqua Newt avec un sourire sardonique, et lorsque Thomas leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, il baissa les siens sur son carnet.

-X-

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées, et le jour commençait à décliner, mais Thomas était toujours perdu dans son travail, et Newt en profitait pour terminer une grande quantité de devoirs tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les bribes de belles mélodies jouées au piano.

Et alors qu'il se disait que c'était sa première bonne journée depuis un moment, son portable se mit à sonner. Son ventre se tordit lorsqu'il vit l'auteur de l'appel.

« Putain. C'est ma mère », lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir en fixant son téléphone avec appréhension.

Thomas se retourna avec curiosité. Son regard navigua entre Newt et le portable qui vibrait avec persistance sur la table.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? » Questionna-t-il enfin en désignant le portable du menton.

La mâchoire de Newt se contracta.

« Non. Peu importe ce qu'elle a à dire, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je dois bosser », dit-il sèchement en retournant à ses cours, le visage tendu et les mains crispées.

Évidemment il avait fallu qu'elle appelle et ruine ce moment plaisant. Évidemment. Minho était devenu son fils remplaçant, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'appelait pas lui ?

L'ambiance de la pièce s'était soudain appesantie, faisant écho aux pensées tumultueuses de Newt. Il sentait le regard de Thomas brûler sa nuque.

« Tu ne t'entends pas avec ta mère », fit le brun, et ce n'était pas une question.

Newt ne leva pas les yeux de ses notes.

« Non. »

Pause.

« Mais. C'est ta mère. »

« Ah bon ? » Railla Newt avec un reniflement. « Elle ne se comporte pas comme telle. »

Thomas, visiblement pris par le sujet, arrêta complètement ce qu'il était en train de faire et se tourna pour faire pleinement face à Newt.

« Comment ça ? » S'enquit-il, et sa voix feignait la nonchalance, mais Newt sentait la tension et la curiosité percer sous ses mots.

« Parce que... »

Newt s'arrêta. Il ne parlait jamais de sa mère. Pas vraiment. En fait, il n'en avait jamais vu l'intérêt. Ça ne faisait que le mettre en colère. Alors il n'y pensait pas, et n'en parlait pas. Il faisait juste avec, et ce n'était pas si mal. Mais Thomas demandait...alors il continua.

« Parce qu'après le départ de Janson, elle est devenue égoïste et elle a arrêté de s'occuper de nous. Je n'avais que quatorze ans et j'ai été obligé prendre les choses en main. J'ai été obligé d'être là pour elle. Alors que ça aurait dû être le contraire. C'était son rôle à _elle_ d'être là pour nous, mais elle a décidé de plus s'en tenir quand son mari l'a quittée. Avant le divorce, elle lisait des histoires à mes sœurs, elle nous faisait des câlins avant de nous laisser aller à l'école, nous faisait à manger et nous demandait comment s'était passée notre journée. Elle se souvenait de nos anniversaires et signait nos autorisations de sortie lorsqu'on en avait besoin pour l'école le jour suivant. Mais Janson la gâtait. Trop. Il ne m'a jamais aimé, tu sais ? Mon _père_. Mais ma mère ne s'en est jamais rendue compte parce qu'elle était trop concentrée sur les cadeaux, les vacances et les bijoux qu'il lui offrait. Et quand ils ont divorcé, elle s'est perdue. Peut-être qu'elle s'était déjà perdu avant, j'en sais rien. J'ai quatre sœurs. Les deux plus jeunes n'ont que quatre ans. Et c'est moi qui les ai élevées, car elle ne le faisait pas. Elle pleurait quand elle voulait de l'attention, elle s'en prenait à moi quand elle se sentait mal. Elle ne venait vers moi que quand ça servait ses intérêts. Elle se laisse tout le temps aller à ses faiblesses et nous oublie. Elle nous oublie complètement. Ses cinq putains d'enfants. Et puis, la minute suivante, elle nous saute dessus et nous étrangle presque parce qu'elle ne veut pas nous laisser partir. Parfois elle disparaît pendant des jours entiers, juste parce qu'elle veut se retrouver seule. Je n'ai aucune idée de où elle va, et je me fiche de le savoir. Des fois, c'est pour se trouver un mec. Juste parce qu'elle s'ennuie et qu'elle n'a pas confiance en elle. D'autres fois, elle flirte avec mes meilleurs potes pour attirer l'attention. Et parfois, elle me crie dessus en public parce que je ne veux pas lui donner raison. Et les jours où elle va mieux, elle reprend son rôle. Elle est venue jusqu'ici pour m'aider à emménager, et je l'en remercie pour ça. Je lui manque aussi. Mais le truc, c'est que je pense que je ne lui manque que parce que je veillais sur elle et que je prenais soin d'elle. Enfin...j'en sais rien. Tu te souviens, ce jour où tu m'as emmené chez toi ? Elle était furieuse, et elle venue jusqu'ici dans l'intention de me traîner à la maison et de me faire quitter l'école. Juste parce qu'elle passait une mauvaise journée et qu'elle avait décidé de me blâmer pour ses propres problèmes ! Et je dois encore te remercier pour ça, car même si tu ne l'as certainement pas fait exprès et que tu m'as juste autorisé à t'accompagner pour je-ne-sais quelle autre raison, ça m'a sauvé la vie. Je ne suis pas bon pour elle. Minho, Minho est bon avec elle. Moi, non. Je ne compatis pas quand elle va mal. Je n'ai pas la patience pour m'occuper d'elle. Je suis juste... Je suis un peu amer je suppose. »

Il poussa un soupir d'outre-tombe. Il se sentait vidé. Les mots avaient fait éruption et étaient sortis involontairement de sa bouche. Il n'avait pas prévu d'en dire autant, vraiment loin de là, mais ça l'avait soulagé d'une certaine façon. Il s'obligea à revenir au présent et se décida à lever les yeux vers Thomas, qui était resté silencieux tout au long de son monologue.

« C'est le cas », dit-il soudain, d'une voix douce et grave. « Je t'ai emmené avec moi volontairement ce jour-là. »

Il leva enfin la tête, et son regard mordoré accrocha celui de Newt. Ses traits étaient vides, mais ses yeux remplis d'émotions tourbillonnantes.

Un silence assourdissant régnait dans la pièce. Newt et Thomas se fixait mutuellement du regard.

Putain.

Il le savait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le digérer. Alors Newt n'ajouta rien de plus. Il fixait les yeux couleur miel qui restaient douloureusement ancrés dans les siens, l'empêchant de cligner des yeux, de respirer, de penser.

« Je sais ce que c'est », marmonna Thomas. « De... d'avoir besoin de s'échapper. Juste un moment. »

L'estomac de Newt se noua. Mais c'était un sentiment heureux. Il était touché, choqué, et totalement __dépassé__ par la situation. Un sourire ému se fraya un chemin sur son visage.

« Et bien alors...merci encore. Tu n'étais pas obligé. »

« Si je l'étais. »

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence pendant lequel Thomas baissa les yeux vers les touches du piano et Newt baissa les siens vers ses livres. L'atmosphère était remplie de quelque chose de léger. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la compréhension mutuelle.

Newt voulait dire quelque chose, il voulait répondre à ce qu'avait dit Thomas, mais sa gorge était nouée. Il avait peur de tout foutre en l'air avec son trop-plein d'énergie. Les mots qu'avait prononcés Thomas se répercutaient en lui, si bruyamment que c'en était...renversant.

Alors ils s'en retournèrent à leurs tâches respectives.

Thomas sembla retomber assez facilement dans son projet. Il se remit à griffonner sauvagement sur une feuille de papier, le visage plissé par la concentration.

Mais Newt ne retomba __pas__ si facilement dans ses révisions. Au lieu de ça, il entendait son pouls crépiter dans son cou, résonner dans ses oreilles

Thomas l'avait volontairement aidé à fuir sa mère. Il l'avait avoué. Thomas Murphy avait aidé Newt Withman. Thomas Murphy avait avoué avoir aidé Newt Withman.

 _Putain._

Les réflexions de Newt se poursuivirent ainsi pendant un temps indéfini, tandis que le ciel virait au noir et que les étoiles commençaient à scintiller au travers des fenêtres, à peine visible à travers la lueur chaleureuse de la pièce. Et Thomas continuait à griffonner avec ferveur.

Mais soudain, il s'arrêta.

Les sens de Newt se raidirent automatiquement.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais... »

Thomas s'arrêta, se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux.

La tête de Newt se leva brusquement.

« Est-ce que je pourrais ...? » Incita-t-il en reposant son livre.

Thomas fit courir ses doigts sur les touches du piano, la lèvre toujours coincée entre ses dents. Puis il cligna des yeux et s'humidifia les lèvres avant de reprendre :

« Je me demandais. Si je jouais quelque chose. Tu pourrais... me dire ce que tu en penses ? »

Il referma la bouche et attendit la réponse, les épaules raides et les pieds pressés l'un contre l'autre.

« Bien sûr », lâcha immédiatement Newt, complètement choqué.

Thomas voulait entendre _son_ opinion ?

Un ange était passé.

Thomas hocha la tête avec plus de détermination avant de se lever lentement et de traverser la pièce pour récupérer le violon qui était posé près de son lit.

Newt fut immédiatement intrigué. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir entendu Teresa dire que Thomas savait en jouer, mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu de ses propres oreilles. Alors il l'observa avec curiosité tandis que le brun se rasseyait sur le tabouret du piano. Newt pouvait voir son profil, et ses yeux calmes et tristes qui semblaient étonnamment timides et hésitants.

Thomas cala l'instrument contre sa clavicule, puis, il se saisit de l'archet de ses longs doigts minces et le leva au-dessus des cordes tendus.

Délicatement, timidement, il ferma les yeux.

Newt retint son souffle.

Et l'archet bougea.

Il se doutait que ça serait beau. D'une certaine façon, il... le savait.

Thomas avait les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Il faisait glisser l'archet sur les cordes sensibles, imperturbable. Il laissait la musique s'écouler naturellement dans la pièce, remplir tout l'espace, s'emparer des sens de Newt. Le bois lisse du violon semblait chanter en silence, faisant flotter des mots sans sens. Un gémissement sans provenance.

Newt sentit un frisson lui dévaler l'échine.

Non, ce n'était pas beau. C'était à couper le souffle. Il se sentait envoûté par chaque son grave et doux que jouait la main virtuose de Thomas, dont les épaules restaient voûtées et les yeux toujours aussi cernés.

Les notes s'enchaînaient les une après les autres dans un flot continu et chatouillaient ses oreilles. Ces phrases enlevées, ces motifs à la fois simples et élaborés le faisaient frémir. Il éprouva un réel plaisir mêlé à un sentiment de plénitude. Puis, la mélodie prit son essor, et Newt sentit ses poils se hérisser lorsque les notes s'envolèrent crescendo.

Les sons délivrés par le violon le berçaient et le giflaient, lui insufflant leur humeur, leur panel de pensées et de maux. Il désirait cette musique. Il la voulait en lui. Il se sentait en symbiose avec la mélodie. Mais comment quelque chose d'aussi beau pouvait être créé par quelqu'un d'aussi _diabolique_ que Thomas ? Par quelqu'un qui était censé ne plus rien avoir à l'intérieur ?

Newt le fixait en silence, ébahi. Peut-être que le Thomas qu'il avait aperçu sur la photo n'était pas complètement parti finalement. Peut-être que ce sourire sincère, cet éclat de vie qui existaient auparavant n'étaient pas aussi loin qu'il ne le pensait.

Le blond sortit de sa rêverie lorsque la mélodie s'estompa. Il en éprouva des regrets, gardant jalousement au fond de lui les souvenirs de ce morceau. Quelques notes ultimes, délicates, s'évaporèrent dans l'air, marquant la fin du morceau. L'archet s'immobilisa. Les longs bras pâles de Thomas s'abaissèrent, reposant délicatement le violon au sol. Et il attendit.

Newt s'obligea à cligner des yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais... », commença-t-il, sans voix.

Les épaules de Thomas se tendirent à ces mots et sa tête bougea vers le son de la voix de Newt. Il attendait le verdict en silence, d'un air presque terrifié. Ce que Newt ne comprit pas, car Thomas ne devrait jamais être terrifié. Il ne voulait pas que Thomas soit terrifié. Il se racla la gorge et poursuivit :

« Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi...beau. C'était... » Il s'arrêta, leva les yeux et fixa le profil de Thomas avec intensité. « Thomas, c'était incroyable. »

Thomas ne bougea pas, et ne répondit pas non plus.

Alors Newt reprit.

« Écoute, je ne sais pas si tu écris juste des chansons pour t'amuser ou si tu écris pour quelqu'un ou quoi. Mais c'était la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais entendu, et sérieusement, je ne sais même pas exactement comment te l'exprimer correctement. Je me doutais que tu serais doué, tu es doué pour tout, mais __ça__ , là... C'est rare et précieux. C'est spécial Thomas. Tu tiens un truc. Tu tiens un truc et je le sais. »

Thomas ouvrit les yeux.

« Ce n'est que ton opin... »

« Et ne me sors pas ta connerie '' _les opinions sont subjectives_ '' », l'interrompit Newt en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il n'empêche que je suis là, à te dire à quel point c'était putain de brillant. Et, en ce qui me concerne, c'est tout ce qui importe maintenant, non ? Même si le monde entier pense que tu es merdique, il y a au moins une personne qui pense que tu es incroyable. »

Thomas ne répondit pas, toujours perché sur le banc de son piano, les yeux baissés sur ses genoux.

Le temps passa, mais Newt ne détourna pas les yeux. Il scrutait Thomas du regard, les sons du violon faisant toujours écho en lui.

« Je me disais que si c'était joué plus rapidement, avec des guitares, des basses et de la batterie, ça pourrait être pas mal, non ? » Demanda doucement Thomas, les yeux toujours rivés sur ses genoux.

« Ouais. Ouais, ça serait plus que pas mal », approuva Newt.

Thomas hocha la tête.

« Hum. »

Le brun se frotta les yeux avant de se lever, un peu maladroitement.

« Je crois que je vais pas tarder à aller au lit. Je... Je suis fatigué. Alors... », murmura-t-il en se frottant nerveusement la nuque.

« Ouais », acquiesça Newt en commençant à ranger ses affaires.

Le sang battait à ses oreilles, et son cerveau pesait un peu plus lourd que d'habitude.

« Bien sûr Tommy. »

Le silence reprit à nouveau ses droits, seulement rompu par le froissement des livres et des papiers tandis que Newt les fourrait dans son sac. Thomas se tenait toujours derrière lui et l'observait discrètement. Une grande pendule de grand-mère faisait tic-tac, non loin de la cheminée.

« Bon bah », finit par dire Newt en balançant la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule.

Il se tourna pour faire face à Thomas, dont le visage avait repris son masque lisse et neutre.

« Merci de m'avoir laissé réviser ici. »

Thomas fit un petit signe de tête.

Bon d'accord.

Newt se racla la gorge.

« Je...euh. Te verrai demain alors ? À moins que tu veuilles qu'on arrête les cours particuliers pendant quelques jo... »

« Non », répondit automatiquement Thomas, et Newt cligna des yeux de surprise.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. Ses mains étaient fermement jointes dans son dos.

« Oh. D'accord. Tant mieux. »

Silence.

« Merci de m'avoir laissé parler de ma mère », continua Newt, n'ayant pas envie de partir.

Et il devrait partir, il fallait qu'il parte. Thomas voulait être seul, alors il devait rentrer chez lui.

« J'ai demandé, alors... », répondit Thomas en haussant les épaules.

« Bah, ouais, mais... Je ne parle jamais de ces choses-là. À vrai dire, je crois que je n'ai jamais parlé de ma mère à qui que ce soit, du moins pas vraiment. »

À ces mots, les yeux de Thomas se levèrent et rencontrèrent les siens.

« Tu n'en avais jamais parlé ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Newt haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. »

Thomas l'étudia du regard, curieux et prudent.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait ce soir ? »

« Parce que tu as demandé. »

Une lueur se mit à vaciller dans les yeux de Thomas.

« Je devrais y aller », conclut enfin Newt.

« Ouais. »

Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la porte, le pas lent, les jambes à la fois lourdes et légères. Ce n'est que lorsque le bois du parquet craqua derrière lui qu'il se rendit compte que Thomas le suivait, le raccompagnant à la sortie.

Et... d'accord. C'était nouveau ça.

« Eh bien Tommy », fit-il en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte. « Passe une bonne nuit. Ne te fais pas du mal avec cette chanson. L'affaire est dans le sac. Et rappelle-toi : je ne mens jamais. »

Il sourit pour faire bonne mesure, même s'il se sentait épuisé émotionnellement, et Thomas acquiesça distraitement. Son téléphone venait de vibrer dans sa poche. Il l'alluma et lut le message qu'il avait reçu d'un air très concentré. La lumière artificielle de l'écran dessinait des ombres effilées sur son visage pâle.

Newt prit ça comme un bon signe pour s'en aller.

« Bonne nuit Tommy », dit il en ouvrant la porte et en sortant.

L'air glacial le frappa et lui ramena brutalement les pieds sur terre. Il frissonna et resserra sa veste contre son torse avant de d'amorcer un geste pour refermer la porte, mais une force inconnue l'en empêcha.

Il se retourna, perplexe. Thomas. Sa grande main s'était plaquée sur le bois de la porte, lui bloquant le passage. Ses yeux scintillaient faiblement, ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre absolu et ses lèvres légèrement plissées. Mais alors qu'il fixait Newt, les plis durs de son visage s'évanouirent et un calme étrange envahit ses traits

« Merci Newt », dit-il après un moment de silence, et sa voix était grave et un peu râpeuse.

Wow.

Newt ne pensait pas avoir déjà entendu Thomas prononcer son nom auparavant, pas __comme ça__ , pas sans indifférence ou accompagné d'un surnom débile.

Wow.

Il avait besoin de s'asseoir.

« Quand tu veux », répondit-il finalement en esquissant un léger sourire que Thomas accepta avant de retirer sa main de la porte.

Puis il s'éloigna et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et, au bout d'un moment, Newt referma la porte et rentra chez lui.

* * *

 _ **ALOOOORS** ? :D _

_Bon, il ne se passe grand chose, je le sais bien, mais on a un léger rapprochement entre Newt et Thomas non ? Et ça va continuer de chapitre en chapitre !_

 _J'ai trooop hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre!_

 _Je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :3_


	20. Chapitre 19

_Koukouvoouuuh :)_

 _ **WOW** j'ai reçu une de ces  avalanches de reviews cette semaine, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais **MERCI MERCI MERCI BEAUCOUP** pour votre soutien._

 **Tchakovski** _: OMG toutes les reviews que tu m'as faite! Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligée de commenter chaque chapitre (même si ça me fait extrêmement plaisir *se sent coupable*), surtout que tu avais déjà lu les chapitres! Juste commenter le dernier, c'est suffisant. Mais en tout cas, merci infiniment pour tous tes avis, tes mots d'encouragements et tes messages adorables, tu es la meilleure!_

 **Linda** _: Merci pour ta review! En effet, Thomas commence à ouvrir ses portes à Newt, et leur relation continuera encore et toujours de progresser..._

 **Missy** _: Ahah, tu as tout à fait raison ;) Merci pour ton petit commentaire :3_

 **Salma** _: Maaaaawww ton commentaire était m'a juste donné envie de me transformer en guimauve fondante xD T'es trop mimi, merciiii_

 **SissiMi** _: Nan mais là, je pense que je vais sérieusement me changer en guimauve fondante, vous êtes trop adorables avec vos petits messages poétiques *keur* Merciiii :3_

 ** _Bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

Minho s'excitait sur le piano comme s'il jouait sur une batterie. Et il jouait le morceau le plus chaotique du monde, sans s'arrêter, comme un vieux disque rouillé tournant en boucle. Il était défoncé aussi. Il riait pour un rien, faisait des blagues débiles et s'accrochait aux jambes de Newt comme un koala. Le meurtre était imminent. Newt avait un autre examen dans une semaine et il avait besoin de réviser, bordel de merde.

Alors il prit une décision. Qui ne faisait que suivre la logique des choses.

« Je vais réviser chez Thomas », cria-t-il en enfilant sa veste, et Minho se tourna vers lui, les yeux rougies, les prunelles dilatées.

« Cool, répondit-il avant de continuer à jouer du piano.

Ce garçon...wow.

Newt hissa son sac sur son épaule et jeta un dernier regard noir à l'Asiatique.

« Je reviendrai plus tard. »

« Dis à ton petit-ami que je... »

Newt claqua la porte et partit vers l'appartement de Thomas.

Et même s'il savait pertinemment que son cours particulier n'était que dans trois heures, voire plus, il décida d'y aller quand même. Parce que la journée d'hier s'était bien passée, alors pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas aujourd'hui ?

Il atteignit la porte d'entrée de Thomas et l'ouvrit discrètement, priant pour ne pas tomber sur une scène de sexe sauvage à l'intérieur. Il œilla timidement dans le salon et... non, il n'y en avait pas. La salle de séjour était déserte.

Il était sur le point de se diriger vers la chambre de Thomas, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Thomas s'était-il enfermé dehors ? Ou bien était-ce Minho ? Peut-être que Newt avait oublié quelque chose ?

Il ouvrit la porte, passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et...oh. Un garçon. Un hipster, pour être exact.

Nullement impressionné, il ouvrit la porte en grand et mesura l'autre garçon du regard, le dévisageant ouvertement de la tête aux pieds. Il était richement vêtu, beau et exotique, et Newt contint tant bien que mal un rire moqueur lorsqu'il discerna le symbole Anarchie tatoué sur son poignet.

« Salut mon pote. Je...euh...suis là pour voir Thomas », dit le garçon avec incertitude, comme s'il pensait s'être trompé de porte.

Charmant.

« Il n'est pas là », lâcha Newt sans cérémonie avant de claquer la porte à la figure du garçon.

Un sourire fier étirant ses lèvres, il se retourna... Et son sourire fondit comme neige. Thomas se tenait là, juste devant lui. Et il observait la scène d'un air renfrogné.

Eh merde.

« C'était quoi ça au juste ? » Asséna-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt noir pourvu de boutons au col. Il semblait fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit (ou du moins pas paisiblement). Newt le fixait, la bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Euh... »

« Tu n'avais aucun droit de renvoyer mon invité », reprit Thomas d'un ton tranchant.

Il scrutait Newt comme un faucon le ferait avec sa proie.

« Je sais », rétorqua Newt en croisant également les bras, effronté. « Mais je l'ai quand même fait. »

« Dis-lui de revenir », exigea Thomas d'un ton sifflant.

« Je suis pas ton pantin. »

« Dis. Lui. De. Revenir. »

« Je ne le ferais pas même si je le voulais. Et tu sais pourquoi ? » Persifla Newt en plissant les yeux et en faisant un pas vers Thomas dont le regard durcit. « Car toutes ces personnes ne sont rien que des harpies. Et tu peux faire mieux que ça, espèce d'andouille accro du cul. Alors oui, je vais les renvoyer à chaque fois que j'en aurai l'occasion, et je m'en excuserai pas, imbécile ! »

Sur ce, Newt se détourna en poussant un soupir théâtral.

Et le regard noir de Thomas s'atténua un peu.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par '' _je peux faire mieux que ça_ '' ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton surpris et confus.

Newt décroisa les bras et se tourna vers lui.

« Ça veut dire exactement ce que ça veut dire », répondit-il d'un ton plus doux avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus forte et assurée. « Bon. Tu ne me demandes pas ce que je fais là ? »

Thomas baissa la tête et remua un peu.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? » Marmonna-t-il en pinçant les lèvres.

« J'ai besoin de réviser et Minho joue les branleurs. J'ai bien aimé être ici hier. Alors... Tu veux bien m'accueillir à nouveau ? » S'enquit Newt.

Thomas leva subitement la tête pour le jauger un moment du regard avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur le tapis Persan qui recouvrait le sol.

« Bah. J'étais juste en train de me préparer pour la journée. Je veux dire, j'ai pas cours ou quoi que ce soit, vu que j'ai déjà fini tous les programmes. Je vais juste, genre, faire des petits trucs et voir pour ma chanson. Alors...euh...ouais, ça me va », bafouilla-t-il en jouant avec le bracelet de sa montre en platine.

Newt esquissa un sourire malicieux. Victoire.

« Splendide ! » S'écria-t-il avant de se diriger droit vers la chambre de Thomas. « On va là-bas, hein ? C'est douillet. J'aime bien », sourit-il en s'installant dans le fauteuil de la veille.

Thomas le suivit en silence, les yeux observateurs et presque...souriants ?

« Tu as fini ta chanson ? » Questionna Newt.

« Ouais. »

« Je peux l'écouter ? »

Thomas s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Les rayons du soleil caressaient sa peau diaphane et illuminaient ses cheveux d'un halo doré.

« Ouais. Mais tout à l'heure. Pas maintenant, d'accord ? »

« Ouais. D'accord », acquiesça Newt en observant le garçon baignant dans la lumière éclatante du soleil.

Puis le blond commença à réviser, et Thomas se mit à vaquer à ses occupations (c'est-à-dire fouiller dans ses tiroirs, écrire des messages sur son portable, et sortir de vieux livres de sa bibliothèque pour les lire sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre). Il se tenait toujours droit, le port altier et dégageait toujours autant de prestance et d'élégance malgré ses vêtements décontractés.

Il était la personnification-même de l'or en ébullition. Le soleil faisait des merveilles sur son corps en filtrant par la fenêtre derrière lui. La lumière aveuglante faisait chatoyer ses cils, briller ses lèvres d'un éclat presque obscène et...

Newt détourna le regard, troublé. OK. Il était venu ici pour étudier ses cours. Pas pour étudier Thomas.

« Tu t'entends bien avec ton père ? » Demanda soudain Thomas.

Il tenait toujours son vieux livre dans ses mains, qu'il faisait apparemment semblant de lire. Sa question désarçonna complètement Newt.

« Quoi ? » Balbutia-t-il, pris de court, les yeux rivés sur le brun, lequel ne leva même pas les yeux de son bouquin.

« J'ai remarqué que tu l'appelais par son prénom. Et tu as dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas. Pourquoi ? »

Ces questions étaient totalement frappantes et personnelles, mais contre toute attente, Newt n'en fut pas offensé. Il haussa les épaules et joua distraitement avec la spirale de son carnet de notes.

« On ne fait que se disputer. À chaque fois qu'on se voit, il y a toujours une confrontation. Il pense que je suis chiant et trop bruyant. Et immature. »

Il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

« À vrai dire, je pense surtout qu'il ne m'aime pas parce que je suis gay. »

Le corps de Thomas tout entier se raidit soudain, mais le mouvement fut si subtile que n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu passer à côté d'une telle chose. Et, ouais, peut-être que Newt avait vraiment besoin de se trouver un passe-temps et d'arrêter de faire une fixette sur Thomas.

« Ça tu n'y peux rien », dit doucement le brun, sans lever les yeux.

« Je sais bien. Mais lui non. »

« Tu as essayé de parler avec lui ? »

Bon sang mais c'était quoi toutes ces questions ?

Le genou de Newt se mit à tressauter.

« En quelque sorte. Mais il ne m'accepte pas, crois-moi. Mais j'en ai franchement rien à foutre, alors bon... Peu importe. »

La tête de Thomas se releva enfin des pages.

« C'est ton __père__. »

« Non. Ce n'est pas mon père. Il est mauvais, égoïste et borné », riposta Newt avec force.

Thomas le fixa un moment sans rien dire avant de retourner à sa lecture.

Le silence se prolongea.

Newt se mit à tripoter son stylo à quatre billes.

Il vit Thomas déglutir. Puis...

« Tu sais qui est mon père ? »

La question fut posée si doucement que Newt crut un instant l'avoir imaginée. Mais non. Thomas l'avait bien dit. Il mâchouillait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, les sourcils froncés, fixant la même page sans ciller.

Il n'avait jamais parlé de son père à Newt. Jamais. Pas directement, en tout cas. Le ventre du blond se crispa, et il résista à l'envie de marcher vers lui pour lui arracher le livre des mains, attraper ses épaules et lui tirer les vers du nez à propos du sujet qui le taraudait depuis si longtemps.

Mais au lieu de ça, il resta sagement assis dans son siège, serrant son crayon si fort dans sa main qu'il craignit un moment de le casser en deux.

« Ouais », lâcha-t-il simplement.

Thomas acquiesça.

« Je suis sûr que tu as entendu toutes sortes de choses. »

« Ouais », répéta Newt.

Thomas s'acharna encore plus sur sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je... »

Il s'arrêta et se mit à cligner fortement des yeux. Il leva la tête et fixa un point invisible sur le mur, les yeux grands ouverts et vitreux.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir s'il est...mauvais ou non », admit-il doucement, et c'était dit avec tant de crainte et de confusion que Newt dut se retenir pour ne pas prendre le garçon dans ses bras.

Mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder et de ravaler ses propres émotions qui le dévoraient de l'intérieur.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Osa-t-il demander.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Newt ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais il n'aimait pas le sentiment qui l'envahit à cette réponse. Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, dire à Thomas qu'il avait le droit de penser que son père était quelqu'un de mauvais, lui dire que Des' ne méritait pas sa loyauté, qu'il valait mieux que lui, mais le portable de Thomas se mit soudain à vibrer. Le brun s'en empara immédiatement, le visage dur.

« Allô ? »

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis son visage blêmit brusquement.

« J'arrive tout de suite », dit-il d'une voix blanche avant de fourrer son portable dans son jean et de sortir de la chambre à toute vitesse.

« Qu... Thomas ! » L'appela Newt en bondissant de son fauteuil pour trottiner à sa suite.

Les bras ballants, il le regarda enfiler sa veste et ses boots, les joues pâles et creusées, les yeux écarquillés.

« C'était qui ? » Demanda-t-il tandis que Thomas composait un numéro sur son téléphone.

Il ignora la question et pressa le portable à son oreille.

« David ? Passe me prendre à l'école. Maintenant. »

Puis le portable fut de nouveau rangé dans sa poche et il passa devant Newt sans même le regarder.

« Thomas, retenta le blond en suivant Thomas qui commençait à fourrer toutes ses partitions dans un sac.

Il observait les mouvements frénétiques du garçon, complètement désemparé.

« Thomas, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Encore une fois, Thomas l'ignora. Ou peut-être qu'il ne l'entendait pas vraiment. Lorsque son sac fut enfin rempli, il attrapa l'anse dans sa poigne de fer et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, mais Newt lui barra la passage et l'empoigna par le bras.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais juste me répondre s'il-te-plaît ?! Je ne suis pas invisible putain, si ? » S'exclama-t-il, et les yeux de Thomas se posèrent enfin sur lui.

« Je dois y aller Newt. »

« Ça j'ai bien compris, d'accord ? Et je ne t'oblige pas à me donner plus de détails. Mais bordel de merde, tu files comme un putain de colibri, et on dirait que tu viens de faire une attaque, et je ne sais pas ce qui se passe putain, mais est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire si tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Les iris de Thomas s'assombrirent et se mirent à refléter quelque chose ressemblant à de la compréhension. Ou était-ce de la culpabilité ? Ou de la pitié ?

« Tout va bien », assura-t-il doucement, et Newt poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Même mieux que bien. »

Le blond haussa les sourcils.

« C'est vrai ? Mieux ? »

Thomas acquiesça.

« Ouais. »

Et puis il y avait ça : la main de Newt agrippant toujours le creux du coude de Thomas. Et Thomas fit miroir à ce geste. Il leva la main pour toucher délicatement le bras de Newt. Ce fut si bref et subtile, et pourtant, Newt sentit une implosion dans sa poitrine propager une chaleur ardente dans tout son corps. Puis Thomas le lâcha et se sauva vers la porte.

« Je te verrai demain ? » Demanda Newt.

Thomas s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et regarda en arrière, son visage détendu et serein, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Ouais. »

Il envoya un dernier regard intense en direction de Newt avant de faire demi-tour et de partir.

-X-

Newt ne vit pas Thomas le jour suivant.

Il arriva en avance à son cours particulier, son stress palpable jusqu'à la pulpe de ses doigts. Mais son angoisse se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la porte...était verrouillée.

Il toqua. Personne ne répondit.

Il envoya un message à Thomas, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Le ventre du blond se tordit.

Il retourna à son appartement, déçu, les membres engourdis par une crainte sourde.

Génial.

-X-

« S'il a encore disparu, que Dieu me vienne en aide ! » Brailla Newt en rentrant en trombe dans l'appartement.

Minho leva les yeux de sa batterie. Son gros sweat bleu ciel était remonté jusqu'aux coudes et ses baguettes levées en l'air au dessus de sa tête.

« Hein ? »

« Thomas. Il n'est pas chez lui. Il est parti. Il est _encore_ parti bordel, et on va tous encore devoir s'asseoir et faire les beaux alors qu'il est dehors dans un fossé quelque part, à agoniser et à hurler à l'aide, mais comme d'habitude, personne ne v... »

« Mais putain de quoi est-ce que tu parles mon pote ? » Le coupa Minho, ébahi, en reposant ses baguettes et en regardant Newt se débattre pour retirer sa veste en jean.

« Je vais écrire à Teresa ! _»_ Cria soudain le blond, et il se précipita dans la pièce voisine, en faisant voler ses converses dans son sillage.

« Pour lui dire quoi ? » Demanda Minho d'un air confus.

« Que Thomas a disparu ! »

 ** _✉ SMS de Newt à Teresa :_**

 _16h47. Où est Thomas ?!_

« Laisse-la tranquille, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle y fasse ? » Le conseilla Minho en ramassant l'une des baguettes pour la faire tourner entre ses doigts.

« Trop tard ! » Rétorqua Newt.

Il partit en furie dans sa chambre, désormais vêtu d'un jogging, les yeux vissés sur l'écran de son portable.

 _ **✉ SMS de Teresa à Newt :**_

 _ _16h48. J'sais pas mon pote.__

« Bordel de merde », s'exaspéra Newt en levant les yeux au ciel avant de jeter son portable sur son lit. « Évidemment qu'elle ne le sait pas. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait quoi que ce soit ici ?! »

Minho le rejoignit dans sa chambre et le dévisagea d'un air interdit.

« Ça va pas ? »

« Moi, j _e_ vais bien, Min', putain ! Mais ce n'est pas pour __moi__ que je suis inquiet, c'est pour Thomas ! Il est encore parti Minho, _parti_! Et après cet appel qu'il à reçu hier, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça signifie ! Il a dit qu'on se verrait aujourd'hui mais il n'est pas dans son putain d'appart' et... »

« Peut être qu'il est juste sorti. »

« Quoi ? Non. Non ! On avait un cours ! Il n'oublierait pas ça juste comme ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis des trucs débiles ?! »

« Bon Dieu », marmonna Minho en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je commence à croire que tu es réellement amoureux de lui. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX DE LUI », couina Newt en réponse, avant de s'enfuir dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

Minho cligna des yeux.

« Bon. D'accord. À part ça j'ai eu un A à mon dernier exam ! » Cria-t-il à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

Il y eut une brève pause avant que la voix étouffée de Newt ne lui parvienne.

« Tu veux dire que Ben a eu un A ? »

« Non, je veux dire que Google a eu un A », rit Minho.

« Je ne vais même pas chercher à comprendre. »

Minho esquissa un sourire mutin tandis que Newt émergeait enfin de la salle de bain en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette.

« Et aussi mon père m'a écrit. L'enregistrement reprend pour la nouvelle chanson de Des'. »

Newt se figea.

« Pardon ? »

« La nouvelle chanson, celle pour laquelle je vais jouer la batterie, elle reprend. Il m'a écrit ce matin. »

« Alors Des' est... »

Newt déglutit et repensa aussitôt à la porte close de Thomas.

« Des' est de retour ? Il enregistre et tout ? »

« Apparemment », répondit Minho en haussant les épaules.

« Thomas est avec lui ? »

« Mais je sais pas, je viens juste de l'apprendre, je verrai bien dès que j'irai au studio d'enregistrement. »

Newt ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Son esprit tournait à pleine régime et emboîtait les pièces de puzzles entre elles à une vitesse déconcertante.

Des' était de retour. Et Thomas avait un reçu un appel apparemment important la veille.

« Thomas est sûrement avec lui », finit-il par dire.

« Probablement ouais. »

« Tu vas au studio ce soir alors ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Tu me feras savoir s'il y est ? »

« Bordel de merde Newt... »

« Minho », l'avertit Newt en levant sa chaussure au-dessus de sa tête, menaçant de la lancer sur l'autre garçon.

« D'accord d'accord ! C'est bon d'accord. Je t'enverrai un message. »

« Merci », sourit mielleusement Newt avant de lâcher la chaussure par terre et de suivre Minho dans la cuisine.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux en bataille du Coréen avant de lui donner une claque sur les fesses.

Et naturellement, Minho n'eut aucune réaction et resta parfaitement impassible.

« Tu commences à devenir à obsédé, mon pote », commenta-t-il avec nonchalance, sans quitter son portable des yeux.

« Mais non. Bon. On va dîner ? J'ai besoin de me plaindre des cours. »

Et aussi simplement que ça, ils quittèrent l'appartement et partirent au café le plus proche.

-X-

Thomas ne revint ni le lendemain, ni le surlendemain, et ni le lendemain du surlendemain.

Il n'était pas non plus au studio, ce dont Minho informa consciencieusement Newt presque toutes les 5 minutes. Mais le Coréen affirma que l'enregistrement se passait à merveille (« Des' est même venu aujourd'hui. » « Oh, c'est vrai ? Comment ça s'est passé ? » Minho haussa les épaules. « Bien. Il était assez calme, et réservé. Mais c'est un putain de bon musicien. La chanson qu'il a écrite est énorme. » « Ah ouais ? C'est cool. Est-ce que...euh tu sais si Tho... » « Non Newt, Thomas n'était pas là. »)

Alors Newt décida de bombarder Thomas de messages. Il lui écrivit avant chaque cours particulier.

 _ **✉ SMS de Newt à Tommy :**_

 _16h51._ _ _Oi. T'as intérêt à être là. Trouduc.__

 _ **✉ SMS de Newt à Tommy :**_

 _ _22h00. T'es où ?__

 ** _✉ SMS de Newt à Tommy :_**

 _ _07h22. Est-ce que ça va ?__

 ** _✉ SMS de Newt à Tommy :_**

 _12h15._ _ _J__ _ _e vais rater mon semestre et ça sera ta faute. Penses-y Tommy.__

 ** _✉ SMS de Newt à Tommy :_**

 _ _17h04. Peux-tu au moins m'écrire pour m'assurer que tu n'es pas mort ? Ça serait sympa.__

En vain.

Et c'était franchement préoccupant. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se pointa à la porte de Thomas, qu'il toqua infructueusement et qu'il s'éloigna en silence, un sentiment de déception lui comprimant l'estomac, il continua à se répéter inlassablement que le brun était en sécurité, et sûrement avec son père, et qu'il allait bien. Le fait de se dire qu'il était avec son père le rassurait.

Il laissa les choses comme elles étaient. Il arrêta de fixer son portable, de passer devant chez Thomas tous les jours dans l'espoir de voir une lumière, de ressasser leur dernière conversation encore et encore. La fin de semestre arrivait en trombe, décembre approchait à grands pas (c'était la semaine prochaine en fait), et Thomas Murphy n'était qu'un simple garçon qui n'était en aucun cas son ami.

Et c'était aussi simple que ça.

Ouaip.  
Aussi simple...

* * *

 _Bon alors... j'ai un petit quelque chose à dire à propos de cette fiction._

 _On m'a déjà fait la remarque en MP que l'histoire avançait trop lentement, et que ça commençait à devenir ennuyant. MAIS, le truc, c'est que_ **Forever Young** _se concentre surtout sur la **progression** de la **relation** entre Newt et Thomas, **l'évolution** de leurs **sentiments** , contrairement à certaines fictions qui préfèrent les mettre plus rapidement en couple pour parler de leur vie ensemble._

 _Dooonc, ouais, ces MP m'ont foutu un petit **coup** au **cœur** , je me suis dit que j'avais eu une très **mauvaise** **idée** d'avoir tourné l'histoire comme ça, et que ça finirait par intéresser plus personne, mais tout est déjà écrit, et je manque clairement de temps et de courage pour tout réécrire... donc désolée si certaines choses ne vous plairont pas :S J'espère cependant que vous continuerez à lire cette fiction..._

 _Je vous fais de gros bisous à tous, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :) * **keur** *_


	21. Chapitre 20

_Saluuut mes **cupcakes** **délicieux** ! :3_

 _Alors tout d'abord : **WAOUW** et **MERCI** ! Je ne pensais que vous seriez si nombreux à répondre au chapitre précédent. Je sais pas quoi dire à part que vous êtes **géniaux** , et que j'ai beaucoup de chance ! Vous êtes **golden** et vos reviews sont **précieuses** , croyez-moi. Vous m'avez bien rassurée pour la suite :)_

 _Bon je vais répondre à vos petites reviews à la fin du chapitre (parce que, soyons honnêtes, vous n'attendez que ça de lire la suite hinhinhin)._

 _J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira, et que vous avez passez un bon **Halloween**. Hier, j'étais été occupée tooouuuute la journée, alors je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre, sorry for that :S. J'ai été à Center Park, VOUS CONNAISSEZ ?! C'était trop bien, et bien sûr, il y a eu une soirée Halloween avec les amis ensuite :)_

 ** _BONNE LECTURE_** _et rendez-vous en bas ;)_

* * *

Ils étaient à la bibliothèque (même Minho) et ça faisait quatre jours que Newt n'avait pas vu Thomas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui », le rassurait Teresa, et à chaque fois, Newt hochait la tête et changeait de conversation, sans pouvoir empêcher les rouages de son cerveau de tourner sans relâche.

Sans surprise, c'était à Thomas qu'il pensait maintenant, alors que les autres bachotaient en silence. Alby surlignait des passages de son roman, Teresa tapait frénétiquement sur le clavier de son Macbook, le visage marqué par l'anxiété, et Minho tapotait un rythme régulier avec ses doigts sur la table en faisant semblant de lire ses notes. Et la cinquième chaise de leur table était toujours aussi désespérément vide. C'était la chaise située en bout de table, prés des étagères poussiéreuses garnies de livres anciens. Celle dans laquelle Thomas exigeait tout le temps de s'asseoir, car elle était « romantique, solitaire et poétique ». A l'époque, Newt aurait pouffé d'un air moqueur à cette explication (il avait même lancé un effaceur à la tête du garçon, ce qui lui avait valu une boulette de papier à la figure). Mais à présent, il la comprenait, et il était presque tenté d'aller s'y asseoir simplement pour dissiper la solitude à l'état pure qu'elle dégageait.

Alors que le blond était perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur la pauvre chaise vide, un vieux gentleman aux allures chic passa près d'eux et s'arrêta abruptement en voyant Teresa.

« Teresa Agnès ! » Salua-t-il, et les yeux bleus teintés de stress de Teresa se levèrent avec surprise. « La fille de Benjamin Agnès, c'est bien ça ? »

Le visage de Teresa se fendit immédiatement d'un sourire.

« C'est bien ça, monsieur », sourit-elle en se levant et en serrant la main de l'homme avec enthousiasme.

« Ton père nous fait tellement d'éloges à propos de tes réussites scolaires. »

Teresa haussa les épaules avec modestie.

« J'aime maintenir mes notes au meilleur de mes capacités. »

L'homme sourit d'un air approbateur tout en évaluant la jeune fille de ses yeux de hiboux. Newt résista à l'envie de lui jeter sa bouteille d'eau à la figure.

« Ton père dit que tu excelles au journal des étudiants. Nous sommes fiers du journal de l'université, il a une réputation à tenir. Je suis certain que tu en es consciente. »

« Oui monsieur. »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il m'a dit que tu pourrais reprendre sa place plus tôt qu'on ne le pense. »

L'homme voulait probablement se montrer flatteur, mais Teresa parut soudain terrifiée par l'idée.

« Nous avons tous hâte de voir ton travail cette année Teresa. Tu ne déçois jamais.

Teresa lâcha un nouveau rire nerveux.

« Et j'espère que ça ne sera jamais le cas ! » Dit-elle poliment.

L'homme acquiesça une dernière fois avant de presser le bras de la jeune fille.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Mes amitiés à ton père. »

« Bien sûr monsieur. Passez une bonne journée monsieur. »

Dès que l'homme fut parti, Teresa se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés par la panique.

« Mon père parle vraiment de moi ? » souffla-t-elle. « Oh mon Dieu, comment je suis censée travailler avec autant de pression sur les épaules ? Mais bordel pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait ça ?! »

Newt n'avait découvert la facette de « Teresa qui pétait des câbles » que récemment. Et franchement, il trouvait ça hilarant (elle était si calme et pragmatique, habituellement, que la voir aussi hystérique était drôle). Il eut un sourire léger en voyant le visage de Teresa devenir de plus en plus pâle.

« C'est parce qu'il est fier de toi », susurra Alby d'un ton apaisant en levant les yeux de son livre.

La tête de Teresa chuta entre ses mains.

« Ouais. Bah je le déteste. »

« Non c'est faux. T'es juste stressée, c'est tout », la rassura Alby en se levant immédiatement pour se placer derrière elle et lui masser les épaules.

Newt leva les yeux vers le couple en mâchonnant son crayon.

« Si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot d'amour entre vous deux, je n'hésiterai pas à vous assommer avec mon livre. »

Minho et Alby éclatèrent de rire, mais Teresa lui lança un regard noir (ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter, on dirait).

« J'dis ça j'dis rien », marmonna doucement Newt, incapable de se retenir de sourire, et Minho s'esclaffa de plus belle.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, le silence fut à nouveau brisé.

« J'en ai ras le cul de cette merde. Je veux sortir », lâcha Minho en laissant tomber son cahier sur la table avec un soupir.

Trois paires d'yeux se braquèrent su lui.

« C'est un jour de semaine ! » Protesta Teresa en haussant un sourcil.

Minho haussa les épaules.

« Et alors ? Avant on sortait tous les jours de la semaine. »

« Oh, c'était la bonne époque », se lamenta Newt en jetant un regard désolé à la pile de livres qui se dressait devant lui. « J'aimerais bien pouvoir y retourner... »

« Tu aimerais pouvoir y retourner ? » Lâcha lentement Teresa. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Comment vous pouvez ne serait-ce qu'envisager d'aller traîner en ville alors qu'on a des examens, des dissertations, des éditoriaux, et des dates butoir et des résumés et des ébauches et des réunions et... »

Sa voix montait d'une octave un peu plus à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce qu'un Alby amusé soit forcé d'enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules extrêmement tendues pour l'attirer contre lui.

« Ça va aller, chaton. Tu vas t'en sortir. Même très bien. Chuut », souffla-t-il en frottant délicatement les bras presque tremblants de Teresa.

À ce spectacle, Newt lâcha un ricanement et Minho leva les sourcils.

« D'accoooord. Bon...tu viens Newtie ? » Demanda le Coréen avec espoir.

« Non mon pote », soupira Newt. « Dans un monde parfait je serais venu, mais dans l'état actuel des choses... »

« D'accord », conclut Minho d'un ton déçu avant de glisser ses cahiers sous le bras et de se lever d'un bond. « Comme tu veux. Bonne soirée les gars. Salut chéri », ajouta-t-il en pressant un baiser sur la joue de Newt avant de s'éloigner.

Le blond l'observa, à la fois attendri et exaspéré.

« Je te jure, Min', si tu finis par avoir des meilleures notes que moi ce semestre, je t'arracherai la peau avec un trombone. »

Minho s'arrêta et se retourna d'un bloc, surpris.

« Un peu violent non ? »

Newt fit une moue sarcastique, et ses lèvres s'incurvèrent vers le haut.

« Non. »

Minho pouffa et secoua la tête avec amusement avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

« Et tu oses dire que Teresa et moi on est graves », remarqua Alby, un sourire en coin.

« Ouais. Parce que moi et Minho, on ne baise pas comme vous deux », marmonna Newt, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire d'Alby.

-X-

Une autre journée de cours passa, et Newt était une fois de plus en route vers l'appartement de Thomas. Il marchait péniblement sous les crépitements de la pluie glacée, un bonnet vissé sur la tête qui parvenait tout juste à couvrir le bout de ses oreilles rougissantes. Il sortit son portable et écrivit un énième message à Thomas.

 **✉ _SMS de Newt à Tommy :_**

 _ _17h01. J'vais sûrement être accueilli par une porte fermée une fois encore. T'sais tu devrais vrmt me répondre et m'épargner ces problèmes, sale plaie.__

Comme d'habitude, il gravit machinalement les marches, atteignit la porte, tourna la poignée en métal us _é et... C'était ouvert._

Il fut si surpris qu'il s'écroula presque à l'intérieur. Il eut à peine le temps de recouvrer ses esprits qu'une voix grave et suave s'adressa à lui :

« Newt Withman. »

Newt sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge.

Thomas était là, devant lui, vêtu d'un costume et d'un nœud papillon, un large sourire accroché aux lèvres, et tenant des...fraises ? Des fraises dans un bol doré.

« Tu veux des fraises ? » Proposa-t-il, parfaitement calme, en tendant le bol à bout de bras vers Newt. « C'est mon nouveau truc. »

Newt referma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers le brun pour le dévisager d'un air ahuri. Son bonnet tombait à moitié de sa tête, son sweat pendouillait lâchement sur ses hanches, et son sac était à présent abandonné au sol.

« Thomas », lâcha-t-il, choqué. « Tu es revenu. »

Thomas esquissa un sourire charmeur en réponse, mais ce n'était pas entièrement fallacieux, alors Newt sourit également. Étrangement, il se sentit infiniment heureux de retrouver enfin l'autre garçon.

« Et bah, j'en connais un qui est de bonne humeur », dit-il en observant la tenue de Thomas, et les fraises qu'il avait entre les mains.

« Elles sont délicieuses », répondit Thomas à une question qui n'avait même pas été posée.

À ces mots, il attrapa une fraise dans le bol et la porta à ses lèvres. Avec un sourire mutin, il mordit dedans. Un goutte de jus roula sur les courbes délicates de ses lèvres.

Newt observa la bouche brillante du brun, comme envoûté par le spectacle qu'elle offrait. Il ne voulait pas briser les ondes positives que dégageait Thomas. Vraiment pas. Mais une myriade de pensées continuait de malmener son pauvre cerveau en surchauffe. Il détailla le visage doux et étrangement détendu du brun. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une expression aussi sereine et... _heureuse_ sur son visage. Cette vision effraya secrètement le blond, parce qu'il avait remarqué que l'instabilité émotionnelle était un thème récurrent dans la vie de Thomas. Il pouvait être heureux maintenant, mais qu'arriverait-il si quelque chose venait détruire ce bonheur temporaire ?

Newt n'en savait rien. Et cette idée l'angoissait au plus haut point.

« Où étais-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Questionna-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait détendu, mais sa voix grimpa d'une octave à la fin, trahissant l'anxiété qui l'avait rongé depuis plusieurs jours.

Thomas déglutit et baissa les yeux sur le bol qu'il avait entre les mains. Son sourire s'effaça doucement, et ses lèvres se pressèrent en un pli dur.

Newt soupira et retira son bonnet avant de se masser les paupières avec lassitude.

« Bon, écoute », dit-il en s'avançant pour venir se planter juste devant Thomas qui fit un pas en arrière. « Je sais que j'ai aucun droit de te demander ça, que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Et j'ai bien compris que t'avais pas envie de répondre. Et j'en suis désolé. Mais... je suis curieux, et je me suis sincèrement inquiété pour toi ces derniers jours. Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins, juste, genre, me faire savoir que tout va bien ? Parce que je... »

Il se tut, cherchant ses mots. Les épaules de Thomas se tendirent et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« J'ai horriblement besoin d'un prof particulier. Et il est franchement trop tard pour en trouver un nouveau. Alors, juste parce que j'ai besoin de toi comme prof, est-ce que tu pourrais me faire savoir que tout va bien ? » Termina Newt, et il sourit un peu en sentant le poids de la conversation s'alléger un peu.

Thomas laissa échapper un souffle bruyant (un rire ? Était-ce possible ?) et leva son regard vers le mur. Un air amusé marquait ses traits, mais il semblait encore un peu mal à l'aise.

Alors, une idée vint à Newt.

« Et si on inventait un langage codé ? »

Thomas vrilla enfin son regard sur lui, sourcil arqué.

« Si... rien ne va, tu me donnes une fraise. Mais si les choses vont parfaitement bien, tu m'en donnes deux. »

Il fit une brève pause et sourit doucement.

« Et je les mangerai dans tous les cas, bien sûr. »

Et Thomas eut un rire. Un rire éclair que Newt s'empressa d'emprisonner dans sa mémoire. Ce fut furtif. Doux. Léger. La bulle de tension qui les entouraient en fut presque éclatée.

« Elles doivent avoir une queue toutes les deux ? »

« Absolument », acquiesça Newt en observant Thomas baisser les yeux vers les fraises, l'air songeur.

Ses longs doigts fins fouillèrent lentement dans le bol, inspectant minutieusement les fruits, avant d'en choisir deux qu'il plaça au creux de sa main. Il les tendit à Newt, les yeux tournés au sol.

Le blond laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement avant d'examiner les fraises. L'une était parfaite, bien ronde, d'un rouge éclatant, la queue intacte, mais l'autre... Ressemblait à un raisin pourri. Il plissa le nez.

« Hum », commença-t-il, sceptique, en touchant du bout du doigt la masse violacée qui reposait dans la main de Thomas. « Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t'as choisi celle là ? T'as envie de me refiler une intoxication alimentaire, c'est ça ? »

Un sourire encore plus large joua sur les lèvres de Thomas.

« J'aime bien celui-là », protesta-t-il. « Je l'ai choisi spécialement. »

 _«_ _Celui_? » Répéta Newt, confus.

« Aloysius.

« Aloysius. Tu as nommé une fraise fripée Aloysius. »

« Ouais », acquiesça Thomas, les yeux pétillants, un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

« D'accord. C'était pour vérifier. »

Sans un mot, Thomas abandonna son trésor à Newt qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en fixant les fruits dans sa main. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir des fraises de toute sa vie.

« Je suis content », murmura-t-il enfin.

Thomas leva les yeux, et le blond en fit de même. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, leurs iris s'affrontèrent intensément.

« Je suis content que tu ailles bien », reprit Newt en désignant les fraises.

« Moi aussi », dit doucement Thomas.

Newt se sentait curieusement...revigoré. Toutes ses pensées négatives s'étaient envolées, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du garçon devant lui. Resplendissant de vermillon, éclatant de bonne humeur, _bien réel_. Le blond eut presque l'envie saugrenue de tendre la main pour toucher Thomas, pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, que ce n'était pas une apparition évanescente, fruit de son imagination.

Thomas se détourna et reposa son bol.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il sans regarder Newt. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça te rend content ? »

Le ton interrogateur ébranla les os de Newt. Il resta bouchée bée, déconcerté par la question si soudaine et la curiosité si sincère qui en dégageait. Il fourra les mains dans les poches de son sweat, adoptant l'attitude la plus nonchalante possible.

« Parce que. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un prof. »

Un petit rire bref échappa encore à Thomas, et il tenta de cacher son sourire en baissant la tête. Newt fronça les sourcils à cette vision. Il ne devrait pas cacher ses sourires. Il devrait lever le menton en l'air et illuminer le monde.

« Et... Tu sais... tu es mon pote », souffla le blond.

Voilà. Il l'avait dit.  
Et juste comme ça, une chape de plomb alourdit l'atmosphère.

Thomas se tourna vers Newt, sourcils froncés.

« Newt. Je n'ai pas de potes. »

Newt se mit à se balancer sur ses pieds, comme pour amenuiser la déception qui l'envahit.

« Bah, j'en sais rien Tommy. Ça va quand même être un peu gênant de dire ça aux autres. »

Il osa un coup d'œil vers Thomas qui avait le regard baissé vers le bol de fraises, silencieux et réservé. Il sentait le fil fragile sur lequel ils tenaient en équilibre. Il savait que le moindre mouvement brusque enverrait valser Thomas dans la direction opposée et ferait lever ses boucliers contre ses intrusions trop importantes. Le blond devait prendre des précautions quand il était question de ce garçon qui arrivait à peine à saisir le concept que quelqu'un puisse se soucier de sa présence sur terre.

« Et tu sais, je ne parle même pas du fait que c'est hyper impoli de dire ça alors que je me tiens juste devant toi, en train de te faire une déclaration d'amitié », continua Newt sur un ton léger et mélodieux.

Thomas braqua son regard sur lui.

« Tu ne vas pas manger les fraises ? » Demanda-t-il, et le blond papillonna des yeux.

Bon, ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais... ce n'était pas plus mal. Thomas ne s'était pas enfui en claquant une porte et n'avait pas levé de bouclier pour se protéger.

« Bien sûr que si », répondit immédiatement Newt avant de jeter les fruits dans sa bouche, ignorant résolument la texture toute fripée d'Aloysius. « C'est probablement les meilleures fraises régurgitées que j'ai jamais mangé », ajouta-t-il, la bouche pleine.

« Elles ne sont pas régurgitées ! » Fit Thomas en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est une pelote de déjection de hibou alors ? » Poursuivit-il, et Thomas laissa échapper un petit rire. « C'est ça que tu faisais quand t'étais parti ? Tu cherchais ton Hedwige ? Pour me refiler ses restes à manger ? »

Thomas leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé toujours aux lèvres, avant de se diriger vers son meuble à porcelaine.

« Allons dehors. On fera notre cours une autre fois. Il fait beau », déclara-t-il sans transition en ouvrant la porte vitrée du meuble pour examiner ses tasses à thé.

Newt le dévisagea et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, vers le ciel gris menaçant et la pluie glacée.

« Euhh. »

« Le temps parfait pour un pique-nique », continua Thomas avant de choisir deux tasses et de refermer le meuble. « Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Newt.

« J'en dis que t'es totalement cinglé et qu'il caille à mort dehors. Et qu'il pleut. Et qu'on pourrait mourir si on fait un pique-nique », objecta le blond en levant le nez.

Thomas lâcha un soupir et récupéra le bol de fraises.

« Sois pas chiant. »

« Je ne suis pas chiant ! » S'offusqua Newt alors que le brun lui tendait une petite tasse avec une hirondelle peinte sur le côté. « Je ne vais pas faire un pique-nique dehors avec toi. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. J'aime bien la pluie. »

« C'est marrant, parce que moi pas. Je déteste ça. À ce stade, ce n'est même plus de la pluie mais de la neige fondue. »

Mais Thomas ignora ses lamentations et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Hey ! Où tu vas ?! » L'appela Newt en trottinant pour le rattraper.

« Chez Teresa. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Le pique-nique. Je veux toute l'assemblée. »

Mais bordel c'était quoi son problème ?

« T'as fumé quoi au juste ? »

« Rien du tout », répondit simplement Thomas en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la tour de Teresa.

Newt suivit ses grandes foulées avec peine, l'esprit crépitant de confusion (What. The. Fuck ?!) jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent enfin la porte de Teresa. Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent Teresa, Alby et Minho vautrés dans le canapé les uns contre les autres, des expressions lasses et stressées sur le visage.

« Mes amours ! » Les salua Thomas en écartant ses bras, et Newt leva les yeux au ciel, derrière lui. « Vous êtes cordialement invités à un pique-nique. Dehors. Prenez vos tasses et suivez-moi. »

Newt ricana.

« Comme s'ils allaient réellement accep... »

« Tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée », dit Alby.

... Mais putain c'était quoi ce bordel ?

Il se tourna vers Teresa pour jauger sa réaction, les yeux inquisiteurs.

« Certainement pas », répondit automatiquement Teresa, et Newt lâcha un soupir de soulagement. « Est-ce que tu sais tout ce qui me reste à faire ? Je n'ai même pas encore commencé mon tableau Excel, Alby' ! »

« Je suis avec Tee'. T'as vu le déluge dehors ? Ça gèle putain. Non merci. Je préfère rester ici », renchérit Minho, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son portable.

Alby leva les yeux au ciel et Thomas fit la moue. Newt, quant à lui, effectua une petite danse de la victoire intérieurement.

Puis, Alby se leva et tira sur le bras de Teresa pour la mettre debout.

« Allez mon amour. L'air frais te fera du bien. Ça va être marrant. Et après pour le reste de la soirée on fera ton fichier Excel, d'accord ? »

Teresa grimaça et se tourna vers les yeux de son petit ami, puis ses épaules ployèrent, et elle acquiesça d'un air fatigué.

« D'accord », céda-t-elle en regardant Thomas. « Je viens. »

Un immense sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du brun.

« Ouais, bah pas mo »i, marmonna Minho depuis le canapé.

Thomas s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main.

« Je te payerai des strip-teaseuses, de l'alcool, et je mentionnerai tes incroyables talents de batteur aux amis de mon père », le soudoya-t-il.

Minho saisit aussitôt la main du brun et se laissa hisser sur ses pieds.

« Pique-nique, nous voilà ! » Claironna l'Asiatique avec enthousiasme.

« Génial », grogna Newt en regardant d'un air ahuri ses amis enfiler des vêtements chauds.

Il baissa les yeux vers sa propre tenue, un jean skinny marron, des Converses blanches, et un hoodie gris à fermeture. Non seulement il avait l'impression d'être habillé comme un pouilleux, mais en plus ses vêtements n'étaient pas du tout adaptés à la météo.

« Je vais crever d'hypothermie », râla-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Thomas.

« C'est justement pour ça qu'on va boire du thé », répliqua Thomas comme si c'était logique tandis qu'Alby faisait chauffer une théière.

Newt se massa les tempes.

Pourquoi était-il amis avec cette bande de tarés, déjà ?

-X-

Ils étaient tous dehors, sous les trombes d'eau glacés qui s'abattaient sur eux, et la seule putain de raison pour laquelle Newt participa à cette mascarade fut parce que le visage de Thomas s'illuminait comme un sapin de Noël. Quelque chose que le blond n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Au moins, Teresa avait eu l'idée d'emmener un ballon de foot. Au grand dam de Thomas.

« C'est censé être un pique-nique », gémit-il, tasse à la main, alors que le vent glacé ébouriffait ses cheveux.

Mais tout le monde l'ignora, préférant se séparer en deux équipes : Alby et Teresa VS Newt, Minho et Thomas. Et ils commencèrent à s'envoyer la balle avec entrain.

Ils jouèrent, coururent dans l'air gris et froid pendant presque une heure, les vêtements humides et les chaussures boueuses. Newt se retrouva presque à apprécier ce moment. Ils avaient tous le nez d'un rouge soutenu à cause du froid, et leurs souffles formaient des petits nuages de vapeur dans l'air glacé. Ils riaient, se bousculaient, se taclaient (surtout Minho et Newt, qui étaient pourtant dans la même équipe). Teresa était une excellente joueuse, sans surprise (« Je suis dans l'équipe de foot de l'école, c'est pour ça » _)_. Alby et Minho étaient également doués, et évidemment Newt n'était pas étranger à ce sport. Mais Thomas... Bon.

Thomas tenta de shooter dans le ballon une fois. Et cette seule et unique fois se résuma à une belle chute au sol sans même avoir toucher ledit ballon.

« Merde », siffla-t-il en inspectant ses paumes et ses vêtements boueux.

Évidemment il avait insisté pour garder son costume pour le pique-nique. Évidemment.

« T'auras plus de chance la prochaine fois Murphy ! » Cria jovialement Minho et courant après la balle, suivi de près par Alby et Teresa.

Newt était sur le point de se lancer à leur poursuite, mais il y avait quelque chose de franchement attendrissant sur le visage de ce pauvre Thomas, étalé dans l'herbe, les quatre fers en l'air, de la boue maculant son costume. Son visage affichait une moue contrariée, et Newt ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en observant le garçon litter pour se remettre sur pieds.

« Viens là Tommy. Avant que tu ne te fasses du mal », dit-il en tendant la main, incapable de ravaler son sourire.

Thomas leva les yeux vers lui, l'air renfrogné, mais il accepta la main tendue et se leva maladroitement sur ses pieds. Newt n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était le froid ou la gêne qui rougissait ses joues.

« Je déteste le foot », maugréa le brun en nettoyant sa montre coûteuse.

« Mais non, c'est marrant », rectifia Newt, hilare.

« J'ai toujours été mauvais à ce sport », marmonna Harry en regardant au loin.

Il œilla vers Newt qui l'écoutait attentivement tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Je n'ai jamais été un très grand sportif », continua-t-il. « Mon père aurait voulu que je le sois, je crois, mais... même à l'école je... »

Il bafouilla sur les derniers mots et acheva en haussant les épaules, l'air à la fois misérable et impuissant.

« En fait, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je fais. »

Newt éclata de rire. Ce qui détendit très légèrement le visage de Thomas et soulever la commissure de ses lèvres.

« C'est pas drôle », gronda-t-il, mais Newt rejeta la tête en arrière et gloussa de plus belle, alors que Thomas essayait tant bien que mal de maintenir son air renfrogné.

« Oi ! Les gars ! Vous venez ou quoi ?! » Cria soudain Alby.

« Ouais ouais ! Une minute ! » Lui répondit Newt en se calmant enfin. « Je peux t'apprendre, tu sais », ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Thomas qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Peut-être que je ne veux pas qu'on m'apprenne. »

« T'as pas le choix, je vais t'apprendre quand même. »

Thomas le fixa, interdit. Et Newt le prit comme un feu vert.

« D'accord, alors, le premier truc, ta posture ne va pas. Voilà, il faut que tu bascules ton poids comme ça... »

Newt illustra ses directives en plaçant ses mains sur celles de Thomas pour le forcer à se placer dans la bonne position.

Pris de court, Thomas lança un long regard surpris au blond qui continuait de donner des instructions quant aux mouvements à effectuer. Ses mains agrippaient délicatement celles de l'autre. Et puis, un éclat indéfinissable apparut dans les yeux du brun, et son visage se tordit d'inconfort. Et soudain, il se dégagea de la prise de Newt, le visage marqué par la frayeur, le regard fuyant.

« Je veux jouer à un autre jeu », annonça-t-il soudain en s'écartant de Newt, la voix frémissante.

Newt cligna des yeux. Que venait-il de se passer ?

« Euh... et quel jeu au juste ? » Demanda-t-il en ramenant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Sans répondre, Thomas tourna les talons et traversa la cour d'un pas décidé.

« Thomas ! »

Bah merde.

« Où est-ce qu'il va ? » Demanda Alby en rejoignant Newt.

« Il est vexé d'être merdique au foot ? S'enquit Minho.

« Euh. Je suis pas trop sûr », soupira Newt. « Il s'est barré, juste comme ça. Il a dit qu'il voulait jouer à un autre jeu. »

« Cache-cache. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Teresa.

« Pardon ? » Fit Newt en arquant un sourcil.

« Il veut jouer à cache-cache », clarifia doucement la jeune fille en faisant un signe de tête vers l'endroit où avait disparu Thomas. « Il veut qu'on le trouve. Il fait tout le temps ça. »

D'accord. Évidemment.

« Bordel de merde. Bon, allons trouver ce con alors pour qu'on puisse rentrer. Il pèle à mort ici », se plaignit Minho en tirant sur la capuche de son sweat.

Et il se dispersèrent.

-X-

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour trouver Thomas. Et, comme d'habitude, il les convainquit tous de faire une autre partie. Cette fois, il voulait cherchait les autres. Alors ils durent tous se cacher comme une bande de souris pourchassées. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas dire non à Thomas lorsqu'il semblait aussi heureux et de bonne humeur. Mais Newt en avait marre de chez marre de ce jeu. Il patientait, assis inconfortablement dans un arbre. Ses semelles ripaient contre l'écorce humide et ses mains s'accrochaient tant bien que mal au gros tronc.

Parce que oui, Newt avait accompli un nouveau truc : il était parvenu à grimper dans un arbre. Et il s'y agrippait depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Thomas ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé. Et Newt en avait franchement assez. Il était frigorifié, et n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer au chaud pour se pelotonner dans une couverture.

Heureusement, il finit par apercevoir la tête curieuse de Thomas au pied de l'arbre. Il marchait en silence, et scannait minutieusement la cour de son regard pénétrant.

Newt s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, peu désireux de rester où il était plus longtemps que nécessaire (ses membres criaient grâce, mon Dieu, il allait tomber !).

Thomas se retourna.

« Je t'ai entendu ! » Défia-t-il en regardant autour de lui, sans penser une seule seconde à lever les yeux en l'air.

Newt soupira. Longuement et péniblement.

« T'es hyper nul à ce jeu, Tommy », lança-t-il.

Thomas leva brusquement la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais _là-haut_? » Demanda-t-il, surpris.

« J'en ai aucune idée », marmonna Newt, mal à l'aise. « Pire... Je ne sais absolument pas comment je vais descendre. »

Il jeta un œil en bas. Le sol n'était pas si loin. Il allait tenter le coup. Il glissa ses deux jambes sur le même côté de la branche et banda ses muscles, anticipant son atterrissage.

« Je ne te pensais pas du genre grimpeur », remarqua Thomas en observant les gestes maladroits de Newt.

« C'est parce que je ne suis _pas_ du genre grimpeur. »

Il se glissa au bord de la branche en vacillant dangereusement. Oh merde, il allait mourir, c'était sûr. Il s'agrippa d'un bras au tronc, prêt à dégringoler. Il sauta en bas maladroitement et se prit presque le pied dans une racine sournoise dans la manœuvre. Il atterrit lourdement à terre, de la façon la plus disgracieuse qui soit, et s'affaissa pratiquement dans la boue dans son élan.

Putain il détestait les arbres.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut fermement planté au sol, en sûreté, qu'il remarqua les deux mains qui le stabilisaient, posées sur sa taille. Elles appartenaient à Thomas. Qui s'était apparemment précipité pour rattraper Newt dans sa chute.

Le blond leva les yeux vers le visage de l'autre et sonda ses traits délicats et ses grands yeux tempétueux et impénétrables. Une palette d'émotions se mit à tourbillonner dans sa poitrine, et sa peau se mit aussitôt à brûler au contact délicat, si inattendu et déboussolant.

Thomas retira finalement ses mains et fit un pas en arrière, le visage calme et neutre.

« Merci mon pote », dit Newt sur un ton qui sonna plus étrange qu'il ne le voudrait.

Il sentit un sourire se frayer un chemin sur son visage malgré lui. Et au lieu de lancer une blague débile, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, il continua de sourire en contemplant le visage de Thomas. Son costume était couvert de boue et de tâches d'herbe et trempé par la pluie glacée. Sa peau diaphane se fondait presque avec la brume blanche qui flottait autour d'eux Une veine saillait très légèrement dans son cou, et une feuille morte aux couleurs flamboyantes s'était logée dans ses cheveux, juste derrière son oreille.

Il était l'incarnation pure et simple de l'automne.

Sans réfléchir, Newt tendit le bras et retira délicatement la feuille. Les yeux de Thomas suivirent calmement le mouvement, le visage dénué d'expression, peut-être un peu sombre et inquiet.

Une fois extraite, Newt lui montra la feuille.

« T'avais une...feuille », expliqua-t-il inutilement, gêné.

Sa peau le démangeait. Tout comme sa gorge.

Thomas continuait de le transpercer du regard. Et puis soudain, il arracha la feuille de la main de Newt et la lança en l'air, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, et l'atmosphère gênante s'évapora aussitôt.

Les deux garçons regardèrent la feuille virevolter dans l'air avant de choir dans la boue.

« Perséphone est revenue à Hadès. »

Newt se tourna vers Thomas avec surprise.

« Pardon ? »

Thomas posa son regard whisky sur lui.

« La dernière feuille est tombée », dit-il en pointant le sol du doigt. « Déméter pleure car sa fille est retournée aux enfers. Déméter contrôle les cultures, les rendements et les saisons. La météo reflète ses sentiments. »

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel gris.

« C'est pour ça que tout est gris et mort en ce moment. Elle est triste car elle se sent seule. Sa fille lui manque. »

Newt continuait de le fixer sans un mot.

« C'est aussi pour ça qu'il fait froid ? Parce qu'elle est malheureuse ? »

Thomas acquiesça, la tête toujours renversé vers le ciel. Et Newt sentit son ventre se tordre. Il pinça les lèvres avant de se diriger vers la feuille tombée au sol pour la ramasser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Thomas en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Je vais la garder. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Si Perséphone lui manque, je lui montrerai », expliqua-t-il.

« Mais ça ne va pas la rendre encore plus triste ? » Dit Thomas avec curiosité.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Ça lui rappellera juste que sa fille sera bientôt de retour. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Thomas. Un sourire merveilleux qui illumina l'univers tout entier.

« Les gars ! J'me pèle le cul ! »

Minho galopa alors vers eux, trempé jusqu'aux os et haletant, les cheveux complètement désordonnés.

« Thomas, ça fait combien de temps que t'as trouvé Newt ? »

Thomas et Newt échangèrent un regard.

« Bande de têtes en l'air ! Allez venez, Alby et Tee' nous attendent. »

Après un dernier échange de regard, Thomas et Newt s'exécutèrent et suivirent Minho vers la tour de Teresa.

-X-

Le reste de la journée se déroula de façon tout aussi agréable.

Ils s'étaient changés pour s'emmitoufler dans des vêtements secs et chauds. Thomas avait allumé des bougies parfumées (p _arfum fraise, évidemment_ ), Teresa s'était remis au travail et Alby s'amusait à gribouiller sur la peau de tout le monde en fumant une cigarette.

Newt se sentait heureux.

Il était avec Minho dans le canapé près de la cheminée (ils faisaient presque corps avec, tant ils étaient enfoncés dedans). Minho s'était endormi et ronflait sur l'accoudoir, et le blond essayait tant bien que mal de redonner forme à sa tignasse rebelle, les yeux vissés sur son reflet qui apparaissait dans le miroir posé sur la table basse. Quand soudain Thomas arriva près d'eux, tasse de thé à la main, vêtu d'un pull noir et blanc et d'un pantalon brun-noir.

« Besoin d'un peigne, peut-être ? » Sourit-il en guettant les mouvements de Newt.

« Je crois que même un râteau ne suffirait pas », marmonna Newt.

Thomas sourit à sa remarque, et le blond lutta pour ne pas en faire de même : Thomas était venu le voir, comme ça, comme si c'était normal.

Comme s'ils étaient potes.

« J'organise une soirée demain », dit soudain Thomas. « Pour fêter la fin du semestre. Tu es autorisé à venir. »

« Ah bon ? Je suis autorisé ? » Railla Newt en se tournant vers le brun dont les lèvres tressaillirent. « C'est marrant comme tu dis ça. Comme si ça avait un rapport quelconque avec le fait que je vienne ou non. »

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel, mais un sourire écorna ses fines lèvres.

« Tu sais que j'ai souvent tendance à faire le contraire de ce qu'on m'ordonne », continua Newt avec un sourire mesquin.

« Oui, je sais. »

-X-

Minho, Newt et Thomas finirent par reprendre la route vers leurs appartements respectifs.

Minho marchait entre Thomas et Newt et s'accrochait aux deux garçons en sautillant comme un cinglé (il avait bu en cachette ou quoi ?). Thomas souriait et se laissait tirer par le Coréen tandis que Newt lui lançait de discrets regards en coin.

Puis soudain, sans aucune explication, Minho se mit à sprinter et détala sur l'allée pavé comme un putain de petit Leprechaun.

« Putain faudra que tu me dises ce que t'as pris ! » Lui cria Newt, arrachant un rire à Thomas.

Newt se stoppa net et se tourna vers lui, ébahi.

Un rire ? Venant de Thomas ? Il était en train de tripper aux hallucinogènes ou quoi?

Il observa le brun qui, lui, regardait Minho, une expression amusée et joyeuse sur le visage. Newt esquissa un sourire et se tourna à son tour vers Minho qui courait à présent en zigzaguant dans l'allée.

« Il vaudrait mieux que je rattrape ce petit con », murmura Newt en jetant un coup d'œil à Thomas.

« Ouais. »

« Mais..Euh...on se voit demain, hein ? » Demanda-t-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

« Ouais », répondit presque distraitement Thomas. « Ouais, viens chez moi à 17h, sois ponctuel. »

« Donc à 18h ? » Le taquina Newt.

Thomas eut un sourire narquois.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais, genre, demain, pendant la journée ? Avant ça ? » Demanda Newt en se grattant l'arrière du cou et en se mordant la lèvre.

Thomas sembla soudain perdu et se tourna vers lui pour le sonder du regard, les sourcils froncés.

« Comment ça ? Pendant la journée ? Je sais pas trop... pourquoi ? »

« Bah, j'en sais rien. Minho va sûrement être... _Minho_ , toute la journée. À faire de la batterie, à fumer, à boire, à crier, à rire, à se branler. »

Thomas rit à nouveau.

« Et, bah, je me disais que notre petit arrangement fonctionnait plutôt bien, alors. Ça serait un horrible emmerdement si tu m'hébergeais encore ? Juste pour quelques heures, le temps que je finisse certains devoirs et que je prenne quelques notes ? J'apporterai du vin de fraise ou un truc du genre. Si c'est encore ton truc, évidemment. »

« En fait, je crois que j'en ai fini avec les fraises », répondit Thomas.

« Oh, tant mieux. C'est plus un fruit d'été, de toute façon. Tu as besoin de quelque chose de plus hivernal, quelque chose pour aller avec la saison. »

« Je ne choisis pas mes intérêts Newt, ce sont eux qui me choisissent », soupira Thomas. « Allez, à demain Withman. »

« Dans la joie et la bonne humeur Murphy. »

Ils échangèrent un dernier hochement de tête et Newt tourna les talons pour suivre Minho, qui était à présent hors de vue.

Mais il s'arrêta, soudain, une idée en tête, et se retourna vers Thomas qui contemplait pensivement le ciel.

« C'est bon de te voir sourire Tommy. Pour être honnête, c'en est presque troublant et étrange, un peu comme voir une jolie paire de jambes sur un chimpanzé. » Thomas eut un petit rire bref à ses propos. « Mais...ça fait du bien. »

Sans un mot, Thomas se mordit la lèvre et lui fit un petit signe de tête avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner.

* * *

 _Et voilààà :) J'ai hâte de recevoir vos avis (c'est pas mon chapitre préféré, il craint un peu je trouve xD mais je savais pas trop comment l'améliorer..._

woloopie _: Woow la colère de Zeus en direct, tu m'as tuée mdrr Merci infiniment pour ta review en tout cas, tu es trop adorable :3 Et merci à toi, de lire ce que j'écris, de prendre le temps de commenter, aussi, alors y a pas beaucoup de wifi sur le Camino (d'aillerus tu m'as bien fait rire avec ça!) ;)_

Naws-you _: awww thankyooouuu sweetiiiie, merci, on peut dire que ton commentaire m'a vraiment revigorée, quand je l'ai lu, c'était comme j'avais pris le potion magique :') Merci beaucoup Pumpkin *keur*_

Kakeei _: Waouh, je suis tellement flattée là ! Non sérieusement, c'est hyper sympa et super encourageant ce que tu dis. Là, pour le coup, je risque plus de douter de ce que j'écris mdrrr Et oui, pour le coup, commence sérieusement à faire une fixette sur Thomas, mais ça il ne le comprendra pas avec un bon moment (parce que c'est une tête de gland quand il s'agit d'éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un). J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu en tout cas :)_

Mezu-2 _: Wow mais à ce stade, je me sens vraiment honorée! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que mes lectrices aiment ce que je fais de la relation Newtmas, malgré la progression lente de l'histoire. Je doutais sérieusement, mais là, ça va un peu mieux, merciiii *keur*_

SunWings _: Merciii je suis contente que ça te plaise :3_

LeGateauSurLaCerise _: Ohh merci, c'est vraiment adorable et encourageant ! Et désoléééé de n'avoir poster qu'aujourd'hui, je vous ai tous fait attendre le mardi pour rien xD Je suis ingrate mdrrr J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va te plaire :3_

amelayy _: Wooow, pour une longue review, c'est une longue review! Je suis restée sur la *** là, mdrrr je me suis tellement importante quand j'ai lu le roman que tu m'avais écrit, t'es juste...incroyable :p En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que tu te sois lancée dans ma fic, t'es la bienvenue ;) Mais vraiment, tout ce que tu as dit, c'était trop juste...trop adorable. Ahah, t'as vu Minho est cool :P Je vais pas cacher que je me suis inspirée de quelqu'un de mon entourage. Les meilleurs personnages sont ceux qui s'inspirent de la réalité ;) Et pour Thomas, c'était justement mon but de susciter autant d'avis contrastés à son sujet, donc ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de voir que c'était ce que tu avais ressenti... Et tous tes compliments et tout. J'ai juste plus les moments, mais ton commentaire m'a vraiment donné le sourire, je l'ai même relu trois fois pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas. Et le petit clin d'œil de fin. Bammm je suis dans les nuages mdrr Et pour répondre à ta question, cette fiction comptera 1 prologue + 31 chapitres + 1 épilogue... Je te remercie une nouvelle fois, t'es la meilleure. Bisous :D_

TMRChoupinou _: Heeeyyy t'excuses pas, on a tous une vie sociale, et je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles! Ta review m'a tuée mdrrr et ne t'inquiète, Newt va de plus en plus se mêler de la vie de Thomas (parce que c'est ce qu'on attend tous de toute manière :P) Merci encore pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire *keur*_

Linda _: Quel enthousiasme ! Ton commentaire m'a tellement fait rire, tu me fais penser à moi quand je lis des fictions, j'ai toujours les mêmes réactions complètement déjantées :P Et pour Janson, le père de Newt, il y aura bien sûr plus de nouvelles sur lui au fil de la fic'... *laisse cruellement le suspense* Merci merci merci pour ton commentaire :3_

Accro de te fic _: Coucouuu contente de compter une nouvelle lectrice :3 T'as parfaitement cerné Thomas : il est en manque d'affection ce petit mdrr faut que tu le dises à Newt, comme ça il lui donnera pleins de câlins! Merci, ta review m'a vraiment réchauffée le cœur..._

Le Saut de l'Ange _: Ahahhh te revoilà :) j'ai pas arrêté de sourire quand j'ai lu ta review! Ca va être le quotidien de Newt, maintenant, de s'inquiéter pour Thomas, hinhinhihn ahah on ressent tous un petit quelque chose pour notre cher petit Janson, ce sale petit rat mdrrr et OUIIII bien sûr qu'on aura plus de nouvelles de lui. Je vais pas trop en dire, mais Janson apparaîtra même possiblement en chair et en os dans un des chapitres. Pour une petite confrontation avec Newt... :P Merci pour ta review ;)_


	22. Chapitre 21

_**Coucou mes 'tites patates douces !**_

 _J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour tout le monde :)_

 _Je vais répondre à vos reviews à la fin du chapitre et **bordel** , mais... **MERCI**. Vous êtes **géniaux** et super **encourageants**. C'est juste **ENORME**. _

_Bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre :)_

* * *

« Bah depuis quand tu te lèves aussi tôt ? »

Newt cligna des yeux à cette question. Il venait juste d'émerger de sa chambre, fraîchement habillé (il avait choisi un pull très hivernal pour fêter le 1er Décembre), et il s'arrêta dans le salon pour toiser de haut en bas un Minho à moitié habillé en train de fumer un cigare sur la table de cuisine.

« Je te retourne la question », contra le blond en cherchant ses chaussures.

Il était hors de question qu'il dévoile à Minho qu'il avait prévu d'aller chercher un café à la boulangerie avant de se rendre chez Thomas. Et il n'allait définitivement pas aborder le fait qu'il n'était que huit heures du matin et qu'il avait malgré tout la ferme intention de se pointer chez Thomas. Ça pourrait être considéré comme des mauvaises manières. Ou de l'obsession.

« Je ne suis pas allé me coucher », sourit Minho à travers les volutes de fumée que produisait son cigare.

« Ah bon ? »

« Je suis sorti quand tu t'es endormi », expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Encore ? Dis-moi, Min', ça t'est déjà arrivé dans ta vie de toucher à un livre ? Je suis curieux », demanda Newt en lui lançant un regard perçant tout en enfilant ses chaussures.

« Je suis sûr que oui. Bon allons chercher un petit déj'. J'ai faim. »

« J'peux pas », le stoppa Newt en enfilant sa veste, évitant méticuleusement le regard suspicieux de Minho. « Je... heu... Je dois réviser. »

« À huit heure et demi », lâcha Minho. « Vraiment ? »

Putain.

Newt s'éclaircit la gorge et enroula une écharpe autour de son cou.

« Ouaip. »

Minho l'observa, les jambes croisées sur la table, les mains posées sur la surface vernie. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, ses yeux rougies, et des cernes creusaient son visage.

« Non », dit-il enfin en faisant une moue boudeuse. « Nourriture d'abord. J'ai pas envie de manger tout seul. »

Newt poussa un soupir d'outre-tombe et se tourna vers lui.

« Je suis sérieux. Je dois réviser. »

« Mais non, tu feras semblant, comme d'hab. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Parce que tu ne te réveilles jamais aussi tôt simplement pour réviser. Encore moins quand je n'ai pas touché au piano. »

À ces mots, Newt plissa les yeux et le regarda durement.

« Attends une minute. T'es en train de me dire que tu es parfaitement conscient que ce satané piano me réveille tous les matins ? Et pourtant tu continues quand même de jouer ? »

Minho esquissa un sourire énigmatique.

« Ça je ne te le dirais jamais », chantonna-t-il.

« Sale gosse », grogna Newt en levant les au ciel.

Il se tourna et marcha vers la porte avec la ferme intention d'ignorer Minho.

« T'as beaucoup parlé avec Thomas hier. Et le soir quand on est rentré », dit soudain son colocataire avec prudence.

Putain. Il n'allait vraiment pas lâcher le morceau.

« Tu veux dire quand tu courais partout comme un petit lutin ? » Fit Newt en s'arrêtant à contrecœur et en faisant face à son ami.

« Ouais », sourit Minho, les yeux pétillants. « Tu vas chez lui, c'est ça ? »

« Non ! » S'écria aussitôt Newt, mais le feu qui brûla soudain ses joues le trahit.

« Alors où est-ce que tu vas étudier ? La bibliothèque n'ouvre qu'à dix heure les samedis », musa Minho avec un petit sourire de diablotin.

Putain. Il avait raison.

« Je vais au Starbucks. Chercher une boisson de noël », admit Newt avec honnêteté avant de terminer par un mensonge. « Je resterai sûrement là-bas. »

« Super ! J'ai besoin d'une boisson chaude aussi. Je viens avec toi ! »

« Non ! » S'empressa de répondre Newt avec un agacement grandissant. « Tu vas me déconcentrer. »

Minho le mesura du regard un instant, silencieux et amusé, avant de secouer la tête et de laisser échapper un grand bâillement.

« Peu importe mon pote. Je te verrai quand tu rentreras. À supposer que tu rentreras. »

« Évidemment que je rentrerai. »

Il hocha la tête et Newt se détourna pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Dis salut à Thomas de ma part », lui cria Minho une dernière fois juste avant que Newt ne claque la porte.

-X-

Newt parvint à peine à ouvrir la porte de Thomas, car il avait les mains encombrées par un support avec deux lattés étonnamment lourds. Il avait choisi deux parfums différents (un latté au pain d'épice et un latté au lait de poule). Il réservait une petite surprise à Thomas avec ces deux boissons.

Mais il entra dans un hall totalement désert.

Heureusement, Newt commençait à se souvenir des endroits préférés de Thomas, alors, sans s'attarder plus que nécessaire dans le salon vide, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la chambre dont la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Le tintement joyeux d'un piano se faisait entendre.

Newt se sentit sourire malgré lui.

« J'ai apporté des cadeauuuuuuuux ! » Chantonna-t-il en passant la porte et en brandissant le support au dessus de sa tête comme Simba dans le _Roi Lion_.

Thomas sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers lui. Ses yeux se verrouillèrent immédiatement dans ceux de Newt. Des cernes étaient toujours présentes sous ses yeux, mais il semblait aussi détendu et apaisé que la veille. Un sourire effleura ses traits. Il portait un pull fin rouge et un pantalon noir. Les rayons du soleil filtraient pas la fenêtre. Ils auréolaient le piano d'un halo éclatant et embrasaient les poils sur ses bras.

S'il était surpris de voir Newt venir chez lui aussi tôt dans la matinée (après tout, Newt n'avait pas vraiment spécifié à quelle heure exactement il avait prévu de venir), il n'en montra rien et son visage resta posé, calme, et illuminé d'un léger sourire.

Sourire que __Newt__ avait provoqué.

Juste parce que Thomas avait posé les yeux sur _lui_.

 _Ça_ ne devrait probablement pas sembler aussi monumental que ça. Mais pour Newt, ça l'était.

« Salut », dit doucement Thomas avant de baisser les yeux vers les gobelets de lattés. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Des cadeaux », répéta Newt. « T'avais dit que t'en avais fini avec les fraises, non ? »

Thomas hocha la tête d'un air curieux.

« Alors j'ai pensé que peut-être, un bon goût hivernal pourrait être ton nouveau truc », poursuivit le blond. « Alors, goûte ça. Dis-moi ce que t'en penses. Discutons-en. Et faisons un brainstorming. Il faut bien que tu commences quelque part, non ? »

Thomas papillonna des paupières et son sourire fondit un peu.

« Mon nouveau truc ? Tu as apporté ça pour __moi__? »

« Exactement. »

« Les deux ? »

« Exactement. »

Il y eut une brève pause pendant laquelle Thomas analysa le visage de Newt en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu avais besoin d'aide pour quelque chose, ou... ? »

Newt poussa un soupir et vint se laisser tomber sur le tabouret de piano à côté de Thomas.

« Bon Dieu Tommy, je ne te tends pas de piège, tu sais. Ça t'ait déjà venu à l'idée que j'avais peut-être juste envie de te faire plaisir ? Après cette ridicule obsession ... des fraises en novembre, honnêtement, tu ne peux pas vraiment m'en vouloir d'avoir envie d'aider une âme en perdition. Je t'apporte juste des sujets d'expérience qui vont révolutionner ta vie. »

« Révolutionner ma vie, tu dis », répéta Thomas en s'autorisant cette fois un sourire et en se relaxant.

« Oui monsieur. Allez, goûte-les », l'incita Newt en sortant les gobelets de leur support.

Un sourire encore plus grand écorna les lèvres de Thomas, un sourire si sincère et enfantin que Newt sentit ses entrailles ses tordre.

Le brun ferma les yeux, et lentement, Newt apporta le premier latté (celui au pain d'épice) à ses lèvres. Thomas avala un gorgée, et son visage se chiffonna immédiatement.

« Non », grimaça-t-il.

« D'accord », sourit Newt avant de présenter l'autre gobelet aux lèvres de l'autre.

Thomas en but une lampée, et cette fois, son visage s'éclaira.

« Voilà qui est bien mieux », déclara-t-il en rouvrant les yeux et en examinant du regard les deux lattés.

« Alors ? Est-ce que ça pourrait devenir une de tes nouvelles obsessions ? » Demanda Newt en regardant Thomas inspecter les étiquettes qui apparaissaient sur les deux gobelets.

« Je pense que oui », acquiesça le brun avant de toucher du doigt le latté au pain d'épice. « Celui là était dégueu. »

« Dégueu ? T'exagères, j'ai pris les deux meilleurs lattés du café. Ils sont pas mal je trouve. »

« Non, j'exagère pas, c'est vraiment dégueu. »

Les yeux de Thomas retombèrent sur l'objet de la discussion, et il s'arrêta brièvement avant de continuer.

« Je me sens presque mal pour lui. »

Les sourcils de Newt s'arquèrent.

« Tu te sens mal pour un latté ? »

« Ouais. Un peu. »

« Et pourquoi ça au juste ? »

Thomas leva à nouveau les yeux.

« Parce qu'il n'a pas aussi bon goût que l'autre. Il sera probablement oublié. »

Sans un mot, le brun rendit le latté au lait de poule pour garder celui au pain d'épice qu'il serra fermement entre ses mains.

« Le pain d'épice est mon nouveau truc », annonça-t-il en retirant le couvercle pour examiner le liquide mousseux et ambré.

« Pourquoi ? » Questionna Newt, confus.

Putain mais comment est-ce que le cerveau de Thomas fonctionnait au juste ?

« Parce que je comprends qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être parfait pour être apprécié », expliqua Thomas, et lorsqu'il releva la tête, son visage était baigné d'une détermination calme.

Newt hocha la tête et jeta un œil sur le latté au lait de poule qu'il avait à la main.

« Bon bah... je suppose que le lait de poule sera __mon__ _n_ ouveau truc alors. »

À ces mots, la tête de Thomas se leva soudain.

 _«_ _ _Ton__ nouveau truc ? »

« Ouais. Cette école est assez grande pour abriter deux personnalités obsessionnelles », sourit Newt en prenant une gorgée du latté.

Thomas plissa les yeux et lança un regard noir au blond.

« Je ne crois pas, non. »

« Mais si, mais si. Allez. Il est l'heure de réviser ! » Scanda Newt en ignorant le regard meurtrier de Thomas.

Il ramena son sac à dos sur ses genoux mais stoppa son geste. Il était franchement trop tôt pour se mettre à bosser. Et puis, il fallait qu'il finisse le latté au lait de poule avant qu'il ne refroidisse.

Putain, pourquoi était-il venu aussi tôt déjà ?

« Tu ne t'assois dans ton fauteuil ? » Demanda Thomas en oscillant son regard entre le visage de Newt et son sac à dos qu'il avait à moitié posé sur le clavier.

Newt esquissa un petit sourire (« __ton__ fauteuil ») avant de secouer la tête. Il fit craquer les phalanges de ses doigts et enfonça une touche du clavier.

« J'aime bien les pianos. »

« Ah bon ? »

« ...Non », reconsidéra presque immédiatement Newt. « Bon, en vrai, je les déteste. Mais j'ai quand même envie de te regarder jouer. »

Thomas haussa un sourcil, mais son visage n'exprima absolument rien, et il se tourna vers le clavier pour commencer à jouer une mélodie.

Les yeux de Newt se perdirent dans le mouvement dansant et gracieux de ses doigts.

« Minho a déjà essayé de m'apprendre, mais ça n'a rien donné du tout. »

« Moi je n'apprends pas aux gens. »

« T'as dit exactement la même chose avant de commencer à me faire des cours particuliers. »

« La ferme. »

« Merci Tommy, toi aussi j'espère que tu passes une bonne journée. »

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel en lâchant un petit rire.

Newt ne se lasserait jamais de ce son mélodieux.

-X-

Cela faisait une heure que Thomas montrait à Newt comment jouer du piano. Et contre toute attente, la leçon se passa plutôt bien.

Thomas était étonnamment patient. Ses longs doigts trouvaient calmement les bonnes touches et montraient chaque accord à Newt. Sa voix décrivait les notes, les dièses, les bémols, les arpèges, l'usage de la main gauche et celle de la main droite... Il restait silencieux et observateur lorsque Newt posait une question ou osait faire tinter une petite mélodie maladroite, levant de temps en temps les yeux vers le brun, cherchant son approbation.

Tout bien considéré, cette expérience fut étonnamment plaisante.

« J'ai réussi à jouer un truc ! » S'extasia Newt, le visage rayonnant.

« Tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que je le pensais », concéda Thomas d'un ton faussement suffisant, et Newt lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes en riant.

Thomas lâcha un rire et reposa ses mains sur le clavier pour enfoncer quelques touches. La manche de son pull remonta un peu dans le mouvement, et Newt perçut vaguement quelques bouts de tatouages apparaître sous sa montre Chanel. La curiosité du blond fut attisée par les arabesques et les lettres raffinées que formaient l'encre noire. Pourquoi cachait-il toujours ce tatouage sous sa montre ? Que représentait-il ?

Ils continuèrent à jouer quelques mélodies simples ensemble avant que Newt ne cède finalement à la curiosité et tapote de l'index la montre incrustée de diamants de Thomas.

« Dis au fait, il représente quoi ce tatouage ? » Demanda-t-il de but en blanc en lançant un regard en biais à son compagnon.

Qui, sans surprise, se raidit soudain, comme un cerf acculé contre un arbre, par les phares d'une grosses voiture de chasse.

« Rien », trancha-t-il en retirant sa main, le visage de marbre.

Ils s'arrêta de jouer et les accords s'évanouirent dans le silence.

Newt inclina la tête de côté avec curiosité. Il sonda un moment Thomas, dont le visage parut soudain plus marqué par la fatigue et creusé par les cernes.

« Je ne te jugerai pas, tu sais », énonça platement le blond.

Thomas eut un rictus.

« T'es toujours en train de me juger », marmonna-t-il sèchement.

« Seulement les choses qui méritent d'être jugées », rétorqua Newt sans se démonter. « Mais je n'irais pas blesser volontairement tes sentiments ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas mauvais. Juste sarcastique. »

Thomas fit courir paresseusement ses doigts sur les touches en ivoire du piano, le menton bas.

« Je sais », dit-il enfin, doucement.

Cette simple phrase murmurée réjouit le cœur de Newt en un clin d'œil. Il sourit et bouscula gentiment l'épaule de Thomas, cherchant à capter son regard.

« Écoute, je ne veux pas te forcer. N'aies jamais l'impression d'être obligé de me dire quoi que ce soit. Même si j'ai envie de savoir. Et que ça me rend complètement barjo de ne pas savoir. »

Thomas lâcha un rire amusé.

« Mais pour info, tu ne dois pas te sentir...mal à l'aise par rapport à ça. Pas avec moi. »

Ça faisait du bien de le dire. De libérer ce qui retournait depuis longtemps les méandres de son cerveau. Il se sentit accompli, d'une certaine façon. Même si ça ne signifiait rien pour Thomas, il lui avait au moins dit qu'il se souciait de lui.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il lui fallut un moment pour remarquer le mouvement silencieux de Thomas.

La tête baissée, il retira sa montre dans un geste discret et délicat. Il défit la boucle du bracelet avant de libérer enfin son poignet, qui sembla soudain tout fin, sans ses parures et ses diamants imposants.

Et là, écrit en caractère gras et en lettres capitales, étaient gravés à l'encre noire les mots suivants :

 **« I CAN'T CHANGE ».**

Newt darda son regard sur le visage neutre de Thomas.

« J'arrive pas à savoir si c'est un message d'espoir ou non », dit-il enfin, songeur.

« Moi non plus. »

Les mots résonnèrent dans le cœur de Newt. Un long silence plana entre les deux garçons. Newt essayait de décrypter la signification de ce tatouage tandis que Thomas ne bougeait pas d'un cil, le corps rigide.

« Ne le cache pas », dit enfin Newt, mu par sa spontanéité habituelle.

« J'ai pas le choix. Mon... »

Thomas s'arrêta abruptement avant continuer de façon prudente.

« Mon père ne l'aime pas. »

Newt sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser à la mention de Des'.

« Moi je l'aime bien. »

Thomas releva la tête, étonné.

« Merci », souffla-t-il.

Sa voix calme et maîtrisée contrastait avec la décharge électrisante d'émotions qui brûlait dans ses yeux.

« De rien Tommy. »

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, silencieux et plongés dans leurs pensées.

Puis, sans un mot, Newt sortit un feutre de son sac. Il remonta la manche de son sweat, puis approcha le feutre de l'épiderme nacré du creux son poignet et déposa de l'encre humide sur sa peau, recopiant avec application le tatouage de Thomas.

« Voilà. Maintenant aucun de nous deux ne peut changer », énonça-t-il une fois son travail fini.

Il osa un regard vers Thomas, qui affichait une expression indescriptible. Puis, son visage se fendit d'un petit sourire, et il amena son poignet près de celui de Newt pour comparer leurs marques. La paume de Newt était dirigée vers le haut et celle de Thomas vers le bas. Presque comme si elles ne demandaient qu'à s'unifier et à s'entrelacer.

« Eh bien, on fait un sacré duo », sourit Newt.

« On ne peut pas changer », fit Thomas dans un murmure songeur.

Le cœur de Newt s'emballa à ses mots.

« Ne porte pas ta montre ce soir », dit-il sans quitter leurs poignets des yeux. « Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de cacher ton tatouage. Il est gravé dans ta peau pour toujours. Il fait parti de toi, Thomas. »

Thomas fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à l'expliquer. Si les gens me demandent la raison de ce tatouage... »

« Rien ne t'oblige à répondre à leurs questions. »

« Ils trouveront un moyen de me forcer à répondre, je le sais », marmonna Thomas avec amertume en baissant la tête.

Une flamme révoltée traversa le corps de Newt de part en part.

« Je ne laisserai jamais personne te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. »

Thomas leva les yeux vers lui, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent, paisiblement, harmonieusement.

Et ils restèrent un long moment plongés dans le regard de l'autre. Comme une promesse silencieuse. Un pacte signée en secret.

-X-

Le reste de la journée se passa merveilleusement.

Thomas leur fit du thé et des sandwichs à midi. Il apprit quelques mélodies au piano à Newt, joua du violon pour frimer et écouta les anecdotes extravagantes que lui contait blond. Ils passèrent toute la journée ensemble, et pas une seule fois Newt n'ouvrit ses livres. Au lieu de ça, il profita de chaque seconde qu'il passa avec Thomas.

Ils étaient à présent dans le salon, vautrés sur de beaux fauteuils ornementés et plongés dans un débat virulent.

« Pour la dernière fois, tu ne coorganises pas la fête avec moi », dit fermement Thomas d'un ton ennuyé.

« Tu as faux sur toute la ligne, Tom-Tom. La soirée de ce soir va être organisée par Thomas Murphy _**et**_ Newt Withman. »

« Je ne fais pas de coorganisation. »

« Mais tu vas en faire aujourd'hui. Exceptionnellement. Je sais de quoi je suis capable, je te serais d'une très grande aide. »

« Oh ? Vraiment », pointa sèchement Thomas en se penchant vers la table basse pour prendre sa tasse de thé.

« Absolument. Je suis spirituel, charmant, sociable, élégant et cool. Fascinant. Toujours bien habillé. Parfait. »

« T'as un abruti. »

« C'est pas vraiment le mot que j'utiliserais. »

« Alors je vais l'utiliser pour toi. »

« Bon c'est bon, tu te calmes ! » S'offensa Newt en se redressant. « Sois plus gentil, j'ai eu la bonté de t'acheter un latté ! __Deux__ lattés ! »

Thomas lui lança un regard insondable et prit une gorgé de son thé avant de répondre :

« Et tu ne cesses de le re-latter. »

Il y eu un long silence.

Qui dura encore.

Puis :

« Thomas Murphy. Est-ce que tu viens de faire un jeu de mot ? »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Un grand rire visiblement incontrôlable puisqu'il dura plus longtemps que prévu. Newt était plié en deux et des larmes commencèrent à s'agglutiner dans ses yeux, et Thomas laissait échapper de petits rires discrets, l'air satisfait et fier de lui-même.

« Je ne te parlerai plus jamais », hoqueta Newt entre deux rires.

Thomas soutint son regard un instant avant de laisser un sourire mutin naître sur ses lèvres.

« Ça m'étonnerait que je m'en aperçoive », dit-il avec malice.

En réponse, Newt lui balança un coussin à la figure.

-X-

« Allez viens on va choisir ta tenue pour ce soir. Vu que je suis l'organisateur... »

 _«_ _Co_ organisateur. »

« ...tu vas avoir besoin de mon avis et de mon approbation. Il faut que tu portes quelque chose d'élégant et de festif. Quelque chose de chic. Mais pas un chic prétentieux, tu vois ? Un chic attirant. Du genre "je suis beau et classe mais je ne fais pas exprès d'être beau et classe". »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que ça signifie. »

« C'est une façon de parler. »

« Non. »

« Bon, tu veux mon aide oui on non ? »

« Non. »

« Bah, tu vas l'avoir quand même, alors dépêche-toi et laisse moi te vêtir comme le paon que tu es. »

Et docilement, Thomas laissa Newt l'entraîner dans le dressing.

-X-

En fin d'après-midi, alors que la soirée approchait à grands pas et que Thomas commençait à passer des appels à des traiteurs et à envoyer des textos en masse à tout le monde, Newt se décida à contrecœur à ramasser son sac pour partir.

Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner chez lui, mais il portait toujours un sweat-shirt qui ne ressemblait à rien et un jean troué aux genoux. Cette tenue merdique allait définitivement à l'encontre de son statut de coorganisateur de la fête.

« Bon allez », soupira-t-il lorsque Thomas eût terminé son appel. « Je vais rentrer pour aller me changer. Me préparer. Et aller chercher Minho, il doit m'attendre, là. »

Thomas acquiesça et sonda un moment Newt du regard.

« Minho et toi, vous êtes proches ? »

« Bah, ouais », répondit Newt, surpris par la question. « C'est le premier ami que je me suis fait ici. »

« Tu ne le connaissais pas avant ? »

« Nope. Je l'ai rencontré le jour ou j'ai emménagé ici.

Thomas hocha la tête, l'air songeur, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la porte.

« Bon, tu ferais mieux de te préparer pour la soirée alors. Et essaye de sélectionner l'une des tenues que j'ai préparées pour toi », le taquina Newt d'une voix espiègle.

« J'ai hâte de commencer la fête », avoua Thomas en ouvrant la porte au blond. « Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas organisé de soirée comme ça. »

« C'est vrai que ça faisait un moment. Tu as été sage comme une image ces derniers mois. »

Il fit une pause.

« Enfin, si on ne compte pas tes très nombreuses parties de jambes en l'air. »

« Ce petit changement ne fera pas de mal », sourit Thomas. « Tout le monde pense déjà que je suis devenu ennuyant. »

« Laisse ces crétins penser ce qu'ils veulent », lança Newt, et le brun lui envoya un coup d'œil interrogateur. « S'il y a des personnes qui pensent réellement que tu es ennuyant, _toi_ qui collectionne des petites figurines de chat et qui organise des pique-niques sous la pluie, alors ils ne font certainement pas partie du genre de personnes qui mériteraient de te fréquenter. »

« Qu'est-ce que t... »

« Ils te regardent comme si tu étais un morceau de papier Thomas », poursuivit Newt en se tournant pour faire pleinement face à Thomas qui semblait confus. « Comme si tu n'étais que ça. Une surface plate, telle quelle, et c'est tout. Comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus chez toi que ce qui est présenté en façade, tu vois ? Juste du fun, genre, dont on profite et, et... »

Il s'arrêta et se mordit la langue pour se retenir de dire « _qu'on utilise et qu'on oublie_ ».

« Et tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu es plus comme... un roman. Tu as la couverture, qui est cool et belle, certes, mais sous la couverture se cache...beaucoup plus de profondeurs qu'on ne le pense. Genre, des citations incroyables et des passages mémorables, tu vois ? Au-delà de la couverture, de cette surface plane et fixe...il y a...de la substance ? Enfin... tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Sa tirade n'était pas aussi fluide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais l'intention était là.

Mais malgré le manque d'éloquence de Newt, son discours sembla toucher Thomas car il fixait à présent le blond avec une expression étouffée mais réjouie.

« Tu commences à parler comme moi », dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment », plaisanta Newt.

Leurs sourires s'élargirent tandis que le vent glacé s'engouffrait à l'intérieur.

« Alors je suis un roman », musa Thomas sans cesser de sourire. « Et qu'est-ce que tu es toi ? Un livre pour enfant ? »

Newt lâcha un rire.

« Pour être exact, probablement un conte de fée », ajouta-t-il en fourrant ses mains plus profondément dans les poches de sa veste.

« Lequel alors ? _Peter Pan_ ? » Questionna Thomas, un soupçon d'affection dans la voix, et Newt sentit son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine.

Il ne s'habituerait probablement jamais à la gentillesse de Thomas Murphy.

« Sûrement, ouais », rit à nouveau le blond d'une voix délicate, et il inclina la tête en observant Thomas. « Jeune pour toujours... Et immature. »

Un rire échappa à Thomas.

« Et quel conte de fée je serais, moi, alors ? »

« Pinocchio », répondit Newt sans hésiter.

Thomas cligna des yeux, perplexe.

« Pinocchio ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je jurerai que ton nez est de plus en plus gros à chaque fois que je te vois », lâcha Newt, il ne put retenir le rire qui lui échappa lorsqu'il entendit le couinement indigné qu'émit Thomas. « À ce soir coorganisateur ! »

« Thomas », corrigea automatiquement Thomas.

« Thomas », concéda Newt. « Thomas, mon coorganisateur. »

Et Thomas lui lança un regard noir, mais ils échangèrent un dernier sourire avant que Newt ne s'en aille.

-X-

« Il est 18h Newtie. Il faut qu'on y aille ! » Lança Minho en jetant un œil à sa montre. « Ils vont sûrement partir sans nous, là. »

« Je suis prêt sale gosse ! Allons-y ! » cria Newt en sortant enfin de la salle de bain, resplendissant dans un costume couleur crème.

Il était possible qu'il ait joué à fond cette histoire de « le _lait de poule est mon nouveau truc »,_ et qu'il ait adopté un ensemble digne du lait de poule en terme de couleur. Mais c'était seulement pour faire honneur aux vacances. Et aussi parce qu'il coorganisait la fête.

Ce n'était pas du tout pour Thomas.

Les sourcils de Minho se haussèrent lorsqu'il avisa la tenue du blond.

« Tu t'es habillé en neige ou un truc du genre ? »

« Un truc du genre », répondit Newt en levant les yeux au ciel et enfilant soigneusement sa veste de smoking. « Je coorga... »

« Ouais, ouais, tu coorganises la fête, je sais », le coupa Minho en marchant déjà vers la porte. « J'en reviens toujours pas que Thomas ait accepté ça. Il va sûrement changer d'avis. »

« Non, il ne changera pas d'avis. Allez. En route Min' ! » Brama Newt en passant la porte, suivi de près par un Minho riant aux éclats.

-X-

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Thomas, la dernière chose à laquelle Newt s'attendait était de voir Teresa et Alby, éclatants de beauté dans leurs tenues assorties. Alby portait un costume caramel qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec sa peau sombre et Teresa avait revêtu une robe moulante dorée et scintillante. Ils fumaient tous les deux des cigares et buvaient du latté au pain d'épice dans des verres en cristal.

Thomas n'était nulle part en vue.

« Où est Thomas ? » Demanda Newt avant même que la porte ne soit refermée.

Il regarda autour de lui et fut étonné de constater que la porte de la chambre était grande ouverte, révélant une pièce sombre et vide. Il inspecta également la cuisine et la salle de bain. Mais l'appartement était désert.

« Il est déjà parti », expliqua Alby. « Il organise la soirée tu sais. Il a dit qu'il voulait peaufiner le décor et s'assurer que les bonhommes en pain d'épice soient cuits à la bonne température. Son thème, c'est le pain d'épice, au fait », ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au costume couleur crème de Newt. « Il sera contrarié que tu n'aies pas suivi son dress-code. »

« Je suis le coorganisateur », dit simplement Newt en essayant d'ignorer la douleur et la déception qu'il ressentit, lui tordant les entrailles.

« Ah bon ? » Fit Alby, surpris. « Il n'en a pas parlé. »

Ouille. Ça faisait mal.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? » Dit alors Minho en tapotant le dos de Newt avant de coincer un cigare entre ses lèvres et d'ouvrir une bouteille de Jameson.

Newt lança un regard incendiaire au Coréen.

« Il a un peu la tête ailleurs, aujourd'hui », dit Teresa en regardant paisiblement Newt. « Je suis sûre qu'il en parlera quand on arrivera à la fête. »

Newt lâcha un rire et fit mine de ne pas s'en soucier le moins du monde. Il évita le regard compréhensif d'Alby et retira sa veste avant de se servir un verre.

-X-

La décoration de l'hôtel où se déroulait la fête était parfaite. Tout était doré, ambré, caramel et marron, et des branches de gui et de houx étaient suspendues au plafond. Un grand saladier rempli de punch au café pain d'épice trônait au milieu. Des rubans, des nœuds et des branches de conifères parsemaient les murs et le plafond voûté. Une odeur de gingembre flottait dans l'air, et sur le buffet gustatif étaient posés des plateaux dorés recouverts de bonhommes en pain d'épice et de petites tasses en porcelaine remplies de lait de poule.

Mais Newt se sentait abandonné. Oublié. Il n'était psychologiquement pas apte à profiter de la soirée et à s'amuser avec insouciance !

Son mal-être ne fit que doubler de volume lorsqu'il aperçut Thomas, souriant et riant, entouré d'un amas d'invités avec qui il trinquait joyeusement. Petit prétentieux.

Newt se sentait ridicule, dans sa tenue sur le thème du lait de poule. Et en plus, il avait oublié sa veste chez Thomas. De pire en pire.

« Allons dire bonsoir Thomas », murmura Teresa à son oreille avant de l'entraîner gentiment avec Alby.

Ce qui ne fit qu'irriter davantage Newt.

« Je peux lui dire bonsoir quand je veux, merci », marmonna-t-il sèchement, mais il ne protesta pas plus longtemps et tourna la tête pour se concentrer sur Thomas.

Réglés comme des pendules, les invités autour de lui commencèrent à se dissiper en voyant Teresa arriver. Thomas portait du velours roux avec un nœud papillon argenté et un petit bouquet de gui. Ce qui était loin d'être l'une des tenues que Newt lui avait choisies pour l'occasion.

Le blond avait des envies de meurtres.

« Mes invités chéris ! » Les salua Thomas dès qu'il les vit, la mine visiblement réjouie.

Il se tourna à plusieurs reprises vers Newt en souriant, mais la fierté du blond l'empêcha de lui rendre le sourire.

« Thomas ! » S'écria Minho, bouteille de champagne à la main, en se jetant dans les bras du brun qui lâcha un rire.

« Tu es venu en avance », remarqua platement Newt, et Thomas hocha la tête.

« Oui. Je devais faire des ajustements de dernière minute. »

Il observa le costume de Newt.

« Normalement, je n'approuve pas de telles entorses à mes règles... »

Newt lâcha un ricanement de mépris (« _mes_ règles »).

« Mais j'aime bien ton costume. Lait de poule ? » Demanda le brun avec un sourire mutin.

Newt hocha la tête.

« Ça te va bien », dit Harry d'un ton lisse et étrange.

Non. Un ton arrogant et creux. Peu sincère et faux.

Newt n'aimait pas ça.

Mais il essaya quand même d'engager la conversation.

« Je vois que tu aimes vraiment tout ce truc de pain d'épice », dit-il avec un sourire crispé. « J'en suis ravi. »

« D'ailleurs __comment__ t'est venue cette idée Thomas ? C'est si bizarre », s'enquit l'une des sangsues d'une voix de pimbêche.

« Ça m'est juste venu comme ça », répondit paresseusement Thomas, les yeux dans le vide.

BAM ! Dans ta face, Newt.

« Bon. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser les gars », souffla le blond en se libérant de l'emprise de Teresa et Alby.

Ils le regardèrent avec confusion mais le laissèrent partir sans un mot. Le sang de Newt bouillait rageusement dans ses veines. Il poussa Thomas en passant à côté de lui et se fondit dans la foule, le cœur lourd.

-X-

La soirée était l'une des pires à laquelle Newt ait assisté.

Il ne partageait rien avec Thomas. Pas de blagues débiles ni de sourires chaleureux. Il n'y avait pas de coorganisation, ni de bons souvenirs, et encore moins de photos prises ensemble. Pire que tout, Thomas portait cette satanée montre. Alors qu'il avait certifié qu'il ne la porterait pas.

Newt avait l'impression de voir son château de cartes s'effondrer au sol puis être piétiné par des passants ignares et sans scrupule.

Minho, Alby et Teresa avaient leur énergie habituelle. Ils riaient, dansaient joyeusement et consommaient des drogues et de l'alcool comme si c'était le dernier jour de leur vie. Et Newt essayait vraiment de passer du bon temps avec eux. Mais son agacement ne faisait qu'augmenter à chaque minute qui passait. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de glisser vers Thomas qui déambulait dans la pièce, posait pour les photos et embrassait tout le monde sur la bouche au nom du « _baiser sous le gui_ ».

Il était insupportable.

Pour se changer les idées, Newt sympathisait avec n'importe qui et laissait des garçons ultra-séducteurs le draguer et se frotter contre lui sur la piste de danse.

Et puis, vers 23h15, il prit son portable et appela un taxi pour rentrer en ignorant Alby et Teresa qui dansaient sur la piste et Minho qui était actuellement en train de chanter une chanson de folklore irlandaise avec d'autres garçons en dansant sur une table et en s'éclaboussant avec leurs pintes de bières.

La dernière chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il traça silencieusement son chemin à travers la foule vers la porte fut Thomas, souriant et heureux, enroulé dans plusieurs paires de bras avides de le toucher.

Cette scène ne fit que raviver le feu qui brûlait la poitrine du blond. Sans un regard en arrière, il sortit de l'hôtel.

-X-

Il se sentait tellement stupide.

Il se sentait stupide car il s'était habillé exprès pour cette putain de fête de merde, et qu'il s'était fait ignoré.

Il se sentait stupide car __il__ _était_ celui qui avait fait découvrir ce putain de pain d'épice à Thomas. C'était lui qui avait inspiré cette fête, putain. Et pour le remercier, Thomas l'avait ignoré. Oublié. Et avait même _menti_ à son sujet.

Il se sentait stupide car il avait pensé naïvement qu'après deux bonnes journées parfaites passées avec Thomas, les choses s'étaient définitivement arrangées entre eux.

Il se sentait stupide car tout cela l'avait perturbé au point de l'empêcher de s'amuser et de le faire partir avant minuit.

Il se sentait stupide car il se tenait là, devant l'appartement de Thomas dans l'intention de récupérer sa veste de costume lait de poule. Il passait vraiment sa vie devant chez Thomas, hein ?

Il se sentait tellement stupide bordel.

Mais bon. Il leva tout de même la main et tourna la poignée, le visage renfrogné. Ah. C'était ouvert.

Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur. La lune projetait des ombres effilées et blafardes dans l'appartement, rendant le lieu austère et vide. Tous les bons moments qu'il avait passés avec Thomas ici, tout semblait n'avoir jamais existé.

Le pas lent et traînant, Newt alluma les lumières et repéra immédiatement sa veste, posée négligemment sur le bureau de Thomas. Il s'en empara et couvrit son corps frigorifié. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller sans demander son reste lorsqu'il aperçut un petit livre à la couverture en cuir posée sur le bord du bureau.

Tiens.

Il ne savait pas que Thomas tenait un journal.

Il était hors de question qu'il le lise. Il n'était pas un petit con intrusif quand même. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de faire courir ses doigts sur la couverture usée, le cœur battant douloureusement contre sa cage thoracique. Il imaginait les pages parcheminées recouvertes de l'écriture soignée de Thomas. Des extraits de poèmes ou de romans, des phrases sans queue ni tête, des dessins gribouillés...

D'une certaine façon, il était rassuré de savoir que Thomas avait...cette profondeur. Il était bien ce roman fascinant que Newt voyait en lui.

Bouleversé, le blond se détourna pour s'éloigner, mais il s'arrêta en distinguant ce qui ressemblait à un bout de papier déchiré dépasser d'entre les pages du journal.

Mais ce qui interpella Newt fut l'écriture qui la recouvrait. Une écriture qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à...la sienne.

Le blond plissa les yeux. Et son cœur s'emballa. Sans réfléchir, il tendit la main et ouvrit le livre, révélant le morceau de papier qu'il avait lui-même arraché, puis glissé sous la porte de Thomas. Ce morceau de papier qui avait été conservé si précieusement et glissé dans ce journal.

 _ _« Derrière chacune des choses exquises qui existaient se cachait quelque chose de tragique. »__

Et au dos, griffonné avec minutie, Thomas avait écrit ceci :

 _«_ _ _Newt Withman__ _»_

* * *

 _Bon, je vais pas vous mentir, ce chapitre me **stresse** un peu, parce qu'au moment où la **relation** de Newt et Thomas semble au plus haut point...bah l'un des deux finit par faire une autre **connerie**. Ne me tuez pas trop pour ça pleeeaaase (mais dites-moi vos **avis** quand même, je **raffole** de vos opinions **hihihihi** :P)_

Naws-you : _Wow, ta review m'a retourné le cerveau, ce que tu dis est vraiment beau et gentil, MERCI ! Bah, honnêtement, je pense qu'a partir du moment où tu es capable de manger une fraise pourrie pour quelqu'un, c'est que tu ressens vraiment quelque chose de fort pour cette personne mdrrr Hâte de connaître ta réaction pour ce chapitre *keur*_

Amelayy : _Ahah, bonne question ! Thomas se sent beaucoup mieux à son retour, et pour une fois, ce n'est pas une façade. Tout sera expliqué plus tard, promis! Mais comme Newt l'a bien compris, les humeurs de Thomas sont comme des montagnes russes, elles partent, reviennent, montent, descendent, doonc ce bonheur qu'il ressent en ce moment finira un moment par s'écrouler (purée je suis sadique). Ahhh c'est exactement ce que je voulais : que le lecteur ressente tout du point de vue Newt, donc ce que tu dis me fait énormément plaisir ! Merci pour ce chapitre, et j'espère que celui-ci va te plaire aussi :3_

Tchaikovski : _Ahah contente que la chapitre 20 t'ait plu :D Exactement, Des' est la raison (ou la cause) de beaucoup de choses chez Thomas. Et quelque chose de très gros sera révélé sur eux dans potentiellement...2-3 chapitres... :P "le piège Murphy" mdrrr tu m'a bien fait rire, voyons voir ce que le pièce piège Murphy fera de Newt mouhahahaha_

Linda : _Bonne prédiction si tu viens de lire ce chapitre : 'Thomas heureux' est toujours éphémère. Ahah avec Thomas, tout serait philosophiques. Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cans ça compte beaucoup pour moi :)_

TMRChoupinou : _Je te l'ai jamais dit, mais vraiment, ton pseudo est juste trop adorable, ça donne envie de te faire des câlins :3 Ahah, dommage que ce ne soit plus trop la saison des fraises (quoique, ça n'a pas trop posé problème à Thomas :P). Je pense que tout le monde devait se douter que quelque chose viendrait redescendre la bonne humeur de Thomas. Et bingo, la fête a bel et bien joué un rôle dedans! Merci poour ta review :)_

Accro de ta fic : _Awww désolée, le baiser entre Thomas et Newt ne viendra pas maintenant... Et merci beaucoup pour ta review ;)_

SissiMi : _Wow, merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as dit, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes autant mes descriptions (j'ai toujours l'impression d'en faire trop...)_

Solstice : _C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te remercier de soutenir autant mon travail! Ce que tu m'as écrit m'a presque fait monter les larmes aux yeux! Tu as tellement bien cerné la relation de Newt et Thomas... Logique tout en étant absurde... J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira... Et merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon histoire :3_

Salma : _Tu as tout à fait raison, Newt et Thomas commencer à s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre ;)_

Le Saut de l'Ange : _Ahah, la logique de Thomas, faut même pas chercher à comprendre, Newt est bien courageux de s'accrocher à lui comme ça :P Oh mon dieu, tu m'étonnes, je ne pourrais pas non plus réfléchir en pleine nuit, mdrrr en tout cas, merci pour ta review, ça compte vraiment pour moi (franchement, ne bousille pas tes heures de sommeil pour ma fiction, t'es folle ! mdrrr). Ahah, on voue tous une admiration secrète pour Janson :P_


	23. Chapitre 22

_Coucou les **cookies** :) Ça va voouuuh ?_

 _ **MERCI BEAUCOUP** pour tous les commentaires que j'ai reçu pour le chapitre précédent, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça **compte** pour moi de savoir que cette histoire soit **lue**...et **appréciée** :) **MERCI** pour tout votre **soutien**!_

 _Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les autres...Et je n'en suis pas énormément satisfaite... Celui que je sortirai la semaine prendra cependant un tournant EXTRÊMEMENT DÉCISIF et révélera quelque chose de TRÈS IMPORTANT sur Thomas. Donc j'ai vraiment hâte de vous sortir la prochain chapitre. On va dire que celui-ci est une sorte de tremplin entre les chapitres 21 et 23 :)_

 ** _BONNE LECTURE!_**

* * *

Newt n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il était allongé dans son lit, enroulé dans sa grosse couette, les yeux rivés au plafond immaculé parfaitement moulé.

 _ _« Derrière chacune des choses exquises qui existaient se cachait quelque chose de tragique. »__

 __« Newt Withman »__

Son cœur martelait sourdement sa poitrine. D'ailleurs, il avait dû migrer dans son crâne car il ne cessait de lui casser les oreilles depuis déjà plusieurs heures.

 _ _« Derrière chacune des choses exquises qui existaient se cachait quelque chose de tragique. »__

 _ _« Newt Withman »__

Ouais. Non. Newt ne pouvait définitivement pas trouver le sommeil.

-X-

Newt se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin au son tonitruant d'un morceau de Tchaikovsky joué au piano. Mais étrangement, cette fois, cela ne l'énerva pas. Il se contenta de rester allongé dans son lit à fixer le plafond d'un œil vide, le cerveau tournant à plein régime.

Le message qu'il avait écrit se trouvait actuellement dans le journal de Thomas, avec son nom inscrit au dos. Et pourtant, le brun l'avait complètement ignoré, la veille au soir. Cette stupide fête l'avait fait revenir à son ancien lui, cette espèce de coquille vide, dénuée de tout sentiment humain. C'était comme si rien n'avait jamais changé. C'était comme si les moments que Newt avait partagé avec lui n'avaient jamais existé.

« **I CAN'T CHANGE** ». Ce tatouage lui correspondait parfaitement, à cet enfoiré.

Putain.  
Trop de pensées.

Et trop de messages, aussi. Il s'en aperçut après avoir jeté un œil à son portable. Teresa et Alby lui avaient envoyé une tonne de messages (pas Thomas, bien évidemment), mais le blond ne prit même pas la peine de les lire. Il se contenta de déverrouiller son portable avant de composer le numéro de la seule personne capable de l'aider en cet instant.  
La sonnerie retentit une fois.

Le piano s'arrêta.

« Salut Newtie », le salua Minho à l'autre bout du fil. « T'es où mon pote ? »

« Dans mon lit. »

Son ami lâcha un petit rire.

« Tu me refais le même coup que la dernière fois ? T'as la gueule de bois ou quoi ? »

« Même pas. »

« Ah. Et ça va ? »

« Non. Viens t'allonger avec moi. Je me sens mal. »

« Comment ça ? T'as faim ? »

« Non, abruti, je n'ai pas faim », s'irrita Newt. « Je suis triste et au bord du précipice des ténèbres. »

Pause.

« T'as soif ? »

« Oh bordel Min', ramène juste ton cul ici. »

La tonalité retentit à l'appareil, et la porte de la chambre finit par s'ouvrir en grand, au grand soulagement de Newt.

« Coucou Newtie », sourit Minho.

Sa chemise était à moitié déboutonnée et son jogging retroussé jusqu'aux chevilles. Sans crier gare, il se laisse tomber sur le lit à plat ventre et lança un interrogateur au blond.

« Fais-moi un câlin », renifla Newt en enroulant ses bras autour de l'Asiatique.

« Bon alors, pourquoi tu me dis que t'es sur le point de crever ou je-ne-sais-quoi », demanda Minho en nichant sa tête dans le cou du blond.

« Thomas s'est comporté en connard hier soir. »

« Ça te surprend tant que ça ? » Ironisa-t-il.

« Ouais », avoua Newt en haussant les épaules.

Minho laissa un échapper un gloussement léger.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour Thomas, d'accord ? Tu n'arrêtes pas d'essayer de faire de lui ton projet ou je-ne-sais-quoi, mais... »

« J'en fais pas mon projet », le coupa Newt avec véhémence.

Minho arqua un sourcil.

« Peu importe. En tout cas tu dois arrêter. Ça te rend dingue. »

Newt hocha la tête.

« Ouais. Ouais, tu as raison. C'est pour ça que je ne vais pas l'appeler ou lui écrire ou lui rendre visite aujourd'hui. S'il veut me parler, il n'a qu'à venir me voir. J'en ai assez. J'arrête. »

« Exactement ! Bien dit, Newtie ! » Triompha Minho, les yeux pétillants. « Allez viens, j'ai quelques joints en réserve, on va pouvoir les consommer devant des dessins animés ! »

-X-

Alby harcelait littéralement Newt de messages (étrange, d'habitude, c'était Teresa qui le harcelait). Et c'était vraiment sympa de sa part. Ça voulait sûrement dire qu'il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui. Alors au bout du quatorzième message, Newt se décida à répondre.

 **✉ _SMS de Newt à Alby :_**

 _ _15h16. Je déteste la terre entière. Tu veux boire de l'acide sulfurique ?__

Environ cinq secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la réponse ne lui parvienne.

 **✉ _SMS de Alby à Newt :_**

 _ _15h16. J'arrive.__

-X-

« Entrez ! » Cria Minho depuis le canapé lorsque l'on vint toquer à leur porte.

Un sourire vint aussitôt illuminer son visage lorsqu'il vit Alby entrer dans l'appartement.

« Salut Minho ! »

« Salut Alby ! » S'exclama Minho en se levant d'un bond. « Tu veux un verre ? »

« Tout à l'heure, merci », répondit Alby avec un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers Newt.

Le blond était sur le canapé, emmitouflé dans un amas de couvertures. Il esquissa un sourire amusé quand Alby se joignit à lui dans son petit nid.

« Salut Alby », fit-il d'une voix fatiguée en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon. « C'est gentil d'être venu. Où est Teresa ? »

« Elle dort. Elle a passé une sacrée soirée hier. »

Ah. Voilà pourquoi ce n'était pas elle qui avait harcelé Newt de messages.

« Comme toujours non ? »

« Plus que d'habitude », dit Alby en secouant légèrement la tête, et son sourire fondit un peu. « Elle abuse un peu en ce moment. Je l'ai retrouvée sur le toit, à moitié nue en train de sniffer un truc rose. »

« Bon Dieu », marmonna Newt tandis que Minho écarquillait les yeux et lâchait un rire. « C'est parce qu'elle est stressée qu'elle se déchaîne comme ça en soirée ? »

Les yeux d'Alby dérivèrent vers la télévision, indifférents mais observateurs.

« Sûrement. »

« Pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec elle ? »

Alby reporta son regard sur Newt.

« J'étais avec Thomas. »

Argh. Ce simple nom fit l'effet d'une véritable enclume dans le ventre de Newt.

« Je vois », lâcha-t-il froidement.

Il détourna la tête et s'efforça d'ignorer le regard scrutateur d'Alby toujours rivé sur lui.

« Ça va ? Tu es parti super tôt hier », commenta ce dernier en étudiant le blond du regard.

« Je vais super bien. Merveilleux. Splendide », répondit Newt d'une voix vacillante et anormalement aiguë.

Ses deux amis haussèrent les sourcils.

« …il ne voulait pas te manquer de respect, Newt. »

Newt sentit son sang se mettre à bouillonner dans ses veines.

« Mais il l'a fait _._ Fin de l'histoire. »

« C'est pas aussi simple. »

Newt vrilla sur Alby un regard acéré.

« Ne joue pas les putains de super-héros, Alby. Tu n'étais même pas capable de prendre soin de ta propre petite amie hier soir. »

À ces mots, le visage d'Alby se durcit, et son regard devint aussi tranchant qu'une machette.

« Teresa est capable de prendre soin d'elle-même. Je ne suis pas son garde du corps, et encore moins son père », dit-il d'une voix basse et dangereuse en fusillant Newt du regard. « Je l'aime et je serai toujours là pour elle, peu importe la situation. Mais elle ne m'appartient pas. Je ne l'empêcherai pas faire ce qu'elle veut. »

Newt se tortilla en rougissant, l'air coupable. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été en désaccord avec Alby jusqu'à maintenant.

Et pour être franc, c'était assez terrifiant. Et Newt savait pertinemment qu'il était en tort.

« Je commence à me comporter en connard, là, hein ? » Marmonna-t-il en risquant un œil vers son ami.

Alby acquiesça en silence.

« Tu te comportes en petit branleur surtout », intervint Minho d'un air effronté avant de tousser un nuage de fumée.

Alby acquiesça à nouveau, mais avec cette fois un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« La ferme », maugréa Newt en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le rire bruyant de Minho retentit dans l'air et détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère.

« Écoute », poursuivit Newt en poussant un soupir d'outre-tombe. « Hum...je ne sais pas si Teresa t'a un peu parlé de la conversation qu'on avait eue. Il y a quelques semaines. »

« Elle m'en a vaguement parlé », confirma Alby en recouvrant son sérieux.

« Ce jour-là, elle m'a demander de me montrer patient avec Thomas. »

Alby hocha lentement la tête, l'air pensif.

« Mais ça peut pas être une excuse pour tout. Tu vois ? Parfois, ouais, je dois prendre en considération qu'il n'est pas aussi, disons, apte à gérer certaines situations. Mais quand est-ce que c'est devenu une excuse ? À chaque fois qu'il merde, je ne peux juste...pas encaisser toutes ses conneries en le pardonnant à chaque fois parce qu'il n'a pas eu une vie facile. Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il faut que j'accepte tout ce qu'il fait et juste prendre sur moi et attendre que ça passe ? »

« Pas du tout. »

« Voilà, donc hier soir, c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. J'en ai eu assez mon pote. On s'entendait bien, à merveille même. Il avait même accepté... enfin... en quelque sorte, de me laisser coorganiser la soirée, et on avait passé une super journée. Et puis il a fallu qu'il se comporte en branleur et détruise tout et maintenant je... »

Newt se tut, à court de mots. Il envisagea brièvement de mentionner le journal de Thomas, ainsi que la citation, pour qu'Alby l'aide à découvrir ce que cela signifiait. Ou peut-être même devrait-il attendre que Teresa se réveille pour lui en parler, parce qu'elle comprendrait probablement mieux que quiconque ce qui se passait dans la sale caboche de ce petit con de Thomas. Mais une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête lui hurla jalousement de garder ça pour lui.

C'était entre Thomas et lui. Rien qu'entre eux.

Après un silence plus ou moins long, Alby finit par se redresser paresseusement pour se frotter les yeux.

« Je suis trop fatigué pour ça », marmonna-t-il en passant une main sur son visage, et Newt lâcha un petit rire. « Tu sais quoi, mon pote ? Qu'il aille au diable. Concentre-toi... juste sur toi. Oublie Thomas pendant un moment et fais ce qui est bon pour toi, d'accord ? C'est ce qui est plus important. »

Newt sentit un sourire se frayer un chemin sur son visage et se laissa faire lorsque Alby l'attira dans ses bras. Il y avait toujours ce trouble dans sa poitrine, ce poids important qui lui compressait le cœur, mais il l'ignora du mieux qu'il put savoura cette amitié loyale que lui offrait Alby, comme le plus pur des cadeaux.

Mais c'était le fait qu'Alby perdait espoir pour Thomas qui le tiraillait. Et oui, il pouvait se concentrer sur lui. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas se soucier aussi des autres.

Non pas qu'il ait encore envie de se soucier de Thomas, pas après la nuit dernière. Et non pas qu'il en ait déjà eu envie un jour. Ou bien...

Putain. Non mais putain.

-X-

Alby partit environ une heure plus tard, complètement torché, un sourire stupide accroché aux lèvres (Teresa le bombardait de messages depuis déjà plusieurs minutes pour se plaindre de son horrible gueule de bois).

« Tu nous manques déjààààà », chantonna Minho tandis que Newt faisait un signe de la main, puis le silence retomba dans l'appartement.

Seul le murmure de la télévision en arrière plan se faisait entendre. Newt poussa un immense soupir. Il aimerait vraiment arrêter de penser à Thomas. Il aimerait bien aussi arrêter de sentir aussi déprimé.

« Je déteste la terre entière Minho », souffla-t-il en fixant l'écran de la télévision d'un œil vide.

Pour toute réponse, Minho le poussa sur le canapé et le recouvrit d'une couverture avant de se blottir tout contre lui en bâillant.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel mais ne protesta pas. Après tout, les câlins de Minho étaient les meilleurs remèdes au monde.

Il était hors de question qu'il envoie un message à Thomas. Il ne méritait pas son attention.

-X-

Au bout d'un moment, Newt réveilla Minho en le secouant doucement par l'épaule.

« Min'. Réveille-toi, j'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que tu caches mon portable. »

Minho cligna des yeux avec confusion, mais son air de marmotte endormie se mua bientôt en regard assassin.

« Va te faire foutre, laisse-moi tranquille », grogna-t-il avant de reposer lourdement sa tête sur l'épaule du blond pour se rendormir.

Newt déglutit. Il avait oublié que Minho détestait par-dessus tout être réveillé.

-X-

Apparemment, Newt était devenu masochiste. Parce qu'il se retrouvait maintenant à appeler sa mère.

Elle décrocha à la quatrième sonnerie.

« Hum ? » Fit la voix distraite de sa génitrice.

Newt s'assit sur son lit, mal à l'aise.

« Maman ? »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Ton fils. _Newt_ _»_ , marmonna Newt d'une voix agacée.

« Newt, qu'est-ce que tu veux chéri ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement intéressé.

Newt sentit son ventre se comprimer. Évidemment. Évidemment putain. Elle, elle avait le droit de lui laisser des messages vocaux de cinq minutes où elle sanglotait et le suppliait de rentrer, mais par contre, quand son fils l'appelait parce qu'il se sentait au bord de la dépression, elle se rappelait à peine de son ça l'étonnait ?

« Je voulais juste...avoir de tes nouvelles », dit-il d'une voix irritée.

« Oh. D'accord. »

Newt s'allongea sur son lit et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Comment vont les filles ? »

« A l'école. »

Euh. Okay. C'était une réponse, en quelque sorte.

« Bien, bien. Elles me manquent. »

Il entendit sa mère marmonner d'un ton évasif.

Bon d'accord.

« Okay, bon, c'était super de te parler », finit-il par dire d'un ton claquant.

Il se sentait horriblement pathétique et mal-aimé. Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir décidé d'appeler sa mère.

« Bon, à la prochaine », je te laisse à tes occupations.

« Attends, chéri », dit-elle soudain, et Newt dressa l'oreille. « Est-ce que Minho est là ? J'adorerais pouvoir lui parler un peu. »

Et il raccrocha.

-X-

Newt était un masochiste absolu. S'il n'en était pas un, il n'aurait pas décidé de quitter son appartement douillet et de laisser un Minho dormant à poings fermés sur le canapé pour se tenir là, dans le froid glacial, juste devant la porte de Thomas. Et il ne serait pas en train de tourner la poignée pour entrer non plus.

Il ouvrit la porte, mu par une détermination sans faille... et se retrouva dans une pièce remplie de putain d'étrangers entourant un Thomas au teint pâle et aux vêtements débraillés. L'on aurait dit une pub pour un parfum Gucci.

Tous les regards se braquèrent simultanément sur le blond.

Celui de Thomas y compris.

« Newt », lâcha-t-il, manifestement surpris.

Et c'était sa vraie voix. La voix du vrai Thomas. Pas la voix mielleuse et ronronnante qui n'affichait qu'une fausse courtoisie et n'exprimait aucune émotion sincère. Les yeux du brun étaient élargis par l'étonnement.

Newt observa la scène en silence. Toutes ces personnes qui s'empilaient les unes sur les autres autour de Thomas, qui levaient leurs coupes de champagne en gloussant comme des oies superficielles et qui ratissaient le corps du blond de haut en bas, comme si leur dîner venait de se présenter à eux. Ces enfoirés étaient tous là pour la même raison : baiser Thomas, l'utiliser, et jouer avec lui.

Newt sentit son estomac se révulser en voyant les serres de ces putains de harpies s'accrocher à la veste de Thomas avec possessivité et désir.

Il tourna les talons, se détournant de ce spectacle affligeant.

« Attends ! » S'exclama Thomas, et Newt s'arrêta net avant de se retourner, un sourcil arqué.

Les conversation des harpies s'atténuèrent un peu.

« Tu ne veux pas rencontrer mes invités ? » Demanda-t-il.

Et étrangement, malgré les mots ostentatoires, ce fut bien la voix sincère de Thomas que Newt reconnut. Alors il se força à rester et lança un regard perdu au brun.

« Pas vraiment non », répondit-il, et les yeux de Thomas se teintèrent d'ébahissement. « Je ne ferais jamais partie de ce monde, et ça ne m'intéresse pas d'en faire partie. Alors. Bye. »

Sur ces mots prononcés avec dureté, Newt passa la porte, la gorge sèche, ignorant résolument la tension monter en flèche derrière lui. Il accéléra le pas, prêt à s'enfuir loin, à se réfugier dans son petit sanctuaire, dans les bras de Minho. Mais il s'arrêta à nouveau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et se referma en claquant derrière lui. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule.

C'était Thomas.

« Quoi, t'as oublié quelque chose ? » Lança-t-il d'un ton accusateur en se retournant brusquement. « Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un autre latté ? Un biscuit au pain d'épice ? Un Danois au fromage ? »

Sa voix était amère, et il sentit les muscles de son visage se contracter, durcissant ses traits.

Thomas le dévisagea avec surprise. Une once d'offense, peut-être même de douleur, semblait tapie dans les tréfonds de ses prunelles ambrée. Ses épaules étaient désormais affaissées, sa mâchoire serrée. Il se tenait là, dans sa chemise grenat et son jean noir. Ses cheveux bruissaient sous la brise légère.

« Pourquoi tu es parti aussi tôt hier ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Des flocons de neige virevoltaient autour d'eux, nimbant le paysage d'un voile scintillant. Les lèvres parfaitement dessinées et pâles de Thomas et sa peau de porcelaine trahissaient la nuit d'excès qu'il avait passé. Et il était tellement beau, pourtant. Il était tellement magnifique, putain, au milieu de ce ballet féerique que créait la neige, que Newt sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Je suis partie parce que je ne voulais pas être là », répondit le blond d'un ton bourru.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse et s'efforça d'ignorer la façon dont la bise glacé s'engouffrait sous la chemise de Thomas, la soulevant partiellement, dévoilant son ventre plat, ni le fait que ses cheveux bruns commençaient à être maculés de minuscules flocons.

« Tu n'as pas aimé ? » Demanda encore Thomas d'une toute petite voix.

Une voix vulnérable et tremblante, comme si Newt venait de lui faire tomber son cône de glace.

Putain putain putain putain putain.

« Évidemment que j'ai aimé, espèce de branleur », soupira Newt, et sa voix sonna plus douce, cette fois. « Mais la prochaine que tu choisis d'ignorer mon existence, ne t'attends pas à recevoir une putain de médaille. »

Voilà. Une honnêteté brutale. Ça faisait du bien, de laisser les mots s'échapper. Ça soulageait.

Une lueur confuse apparut dans orbes de Thomas.

« Je ne... j'ai juste... Je n'ai pas fait exprès... », balbutia-t-il, sa tête pointant vers le sol.

« Ça, c'est pas vraiment une excuse », marmonna Newt en détournant la tête et en mâchouillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

Thomas ne répondit rien et garda ses yeux fixés au sol. Il était trop injustement attendrissant, avec ses cheveux en pagaille, son visage harmonieux parsemé de grains de beauté et sa moue boudeuse.

Le bâtard. Il prenait Newt par les sentiments sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu parte. »

Putain.

Il prononça cette phrase tout bas, mais elle résonna comme un gong dans la poitrine de Newt qui sentit son cœur s'émietter.

Putain.

PUTAIN.

Le blond vacilla un court instant sur ses jambes. Il déglutit.

« Alors pourquoi t'es tu comporté de cette façon ? Tu étais si..différent...si froid », souffla-t-il.

Il y eut une pause, un silence pesant au cours duquel Newt attendit, immobile, figé, retenant son souffle. Puis Thomas leva la tête. Une tempête puissante et destructrice se déchaînait dans ses iris, et un liquide limpide apparut au bord de ses paupières.

Puis son visage se recomposa en un masque d'indifférence longuement pratiquée. Ses traits se figèrent, durs comme de la pierre, et son regard se fit distant.

« Je dois retourner à l'intérieur », fit-il d'une voix neutre, sans détacher ses yeux de Newt.

Le blond l'observa reculer lentement, abasourdi par la tournure que prenait leur discussion.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. »

Ce fut la dernière chose que Thomas prononça, d'une voix presque implorante. Puis il disparut à l'intérieur de son appartement et referma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

SunWings : _Ahah tu as parfaitement cerné le but de ce chapitre, et ce qui définit l'essence de la relation de Newt et Thomas... Merci pour ta review :)_

Amelayy : _Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu! :D Ton intuition ne s'est pas trompée, la relation de Newt et Thomas était à son plu beau fixe...pour reculer à nouveau de quelques pas... MAIS je te promets que dans le chapitre 23, leur relation à nouveau bien évoluer ET EN PLUS il y aura des révélations hihihihi Et oui, tu ass raison, Thomas est un peu jaloux de la relation qu'entretient Newt avec Minho. Enfin, je dirais même qu'il est juste jaloux de Minho en général :) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire *keur*_

Tchaikovski : _OMG tu m'a bien fait rire mdrr désolée de t'avoir déçue pour la fin du chapitre...mais ça s'arrangerait, promis! Eh bien, le tatouage qu'a Thomas au poignet a une signification très profonde, et en plus de ça, c'est quelque chose qui le lie à Newt puisque ce dernier l'a recopié sur son propre poignet, donc je comprends que tu aies été déçue qu'il n'ait retiré sa montre.. J'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi :)_

Guest : _Contente de compter une nouvelle lectrice :D J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas pour la suite en tout cas :3_

TMRChoupinou : _En lisant ton commentaire, j'ai eu trop de la peine et tu m'a vraiment fait regretté d'avoir écrit un chapitre aussi horrible xD Et effectivement, Newt en veut à Thomas. Il n'y a rien de plus blessant que d'être ignoré, je trouve, et Newt déteste ça._

Salma : _Merci à toi pour ton soutien, c'est des messages comme ça qui me motivent, honnêtement... J'espère que tu aimerais la suite ;)_

Solstice : _Tu as raison! Tout n'est pas perdu pour Newt et Thomas! Thomas est juste profondément ancré dans ses habitudes antipathiques et dénuées d'émotions, et il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils ont tous les deux un sacré caractère... Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et tes compliments :)_

UneVisiteuse : _Aww désolée de t'avoir fait de la peine! En plus, le chapitre 22 ne montre aucune progression, mais je peux t'assurer que ça va s'arranger dans le chapitre de la semaine prochaine... Merci pour ta review *keur*_

Accro de ta fic : _Merciii t'es trop adorable :D Et pour te répondre ce chapitre était à la fois joyeux et triste...le début était joyeux et la fin triste :P_

SissiMi : _Oui, Newt commence à devenir un expert dans l'art de secouer un peu Thomas et lui remettre les idées. Voilà pourquoi sa présence est si bénéfique pour Thomas. Il fait ressortir le côté humain et bon de Thomas. Et merci infiniment pour tes compliments, tu es trop mignonne *keur*_

Pain d'pice : _Tu m'as tuée, j'en peux plus mdrrr xD Désolée, je sais que je suis chiante à les faire tourner en bourrique comme ça, et du coup faire aussi tourner en bourrique les lecteurs, mais je te jure que cette histoire finira par aboutir à quelque chose. Et quelque chose de positif entre Newt et Thomas :P_

Le Saut de l'Ange : _Tu as TOUT A FAIT RAISON :') Newt et Thomas apprennent encore à se connaître et sont encore en train de s'apprivoiser. Chacun doit y mettre du sien dans une relation, que ce soit en amitié ou en amour. Et si l'un foire quelque chose, ça...brise un peu le lien. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé dans ce chapitre. Thomas a merdé, et c'est leur relation, qui semblait pourtant aller si bien, qui en prend un coup. Oh, c'est super mignon ce que tu dis à propos de Minho, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu apprécies autant ce personnage (on aimerait tous avoir un pote comme ça mdrrr)._

Noella : _J'espère que tu aimerais autant la suite :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review :3_

 _Passez tous une bonne semaine, et je vous à la semaine prochaine!_


	24. Chapitre 23

_Salut mes p'tits **cupcakes** en sucre :)_

 _Je suis vraiment **excitée** pour ce chapitre, parce que les choses commencent nettement à **avancer** entre Newt et Thomas, et j'espère vraiment vraiment vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira..._

 _ **MERCI INFINIMENT** pour votre soutien habituel, vos petits messages d'amours, votre compliments adorables, ça compte énormément pour moi..._

 _ **Bonne lecture** et rendez-vous en bas :)_

* * *

Dès que Newt rentra chez lui, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé _ _,__ _misérable, déconcerté et lessivé par ses propres émotions_ _._ Une nuée de points d'interrogations dansaient derrière ses paupières.

« Alors t'es allé voir Thomas ? » Demanda Minho depuis la cuisine, la bouche pleine de tarte aux pommes.

De grosses miettes tombaient de ses mains et de sa bouche. Il mâchouillait lentement la pâtisserie, le visage encore endormie, les joues rosies et les yeux perdus dans le vague. Newt enfouit plus profondément son visage dans le canapé.

« Non », mentit-il, la voix étouffée par le velours luxueux du canapé.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » Demanda tout de même Minho.

« Je déteste la terre entière », grogna Newt. « Je vais me casser d'ici et ne jamais revenir. »

« Il ne te reste que deux semaines avant la fin du semestre. T'as juste à rester loin de lui. Ça va le faire », fit Minho en haussant les épaules.

« Non, ça ne va pas le faire », marmonna pathétiquement Newt.

A ces mots, Minho esquissa un sourire et lécha ses mains pour les nettoyer avant de bondir comme un lapin jusqu'à Newt. Il mit les bras en étoiles et se laissa tomber sur lui et le couvrant comme une couverture avec tout son corps.

« Bon Dieu ! » Glapit Newt en se retrouvant broyé par le poids de son ami. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?! »

« Un câlin », dit simplement Minho en souriant contre le cou de Newt.

« Vas te faire voir avec tes câlins à la noix, rien ne pourra me réconforter cette fois, Min', je suis une cause perdue ! »

« Je fais aussi ça pour me réconforter moi-même. »

« Ah. Je vois. »

Le blond gigota sous le corps pratiquement inerte de son ami pour au moins dégager ses voies respiratoires. Puis il prit la décision de laisser Minho rester là un moment, maintenant qu'il arrivait un temps soit peu à respirer correctement. C'était assez agréable, finalement.

« Thomas est un branleur », grogna Minho après un moment.

« Non c'est faux », soupira Newt. « Il est juste... Thomas. »

Un silence paisible s'ensuivit, seulement rompu par le son bourdonnant des discussions des étudiants à l'extérieur, de l'autre côté des fenêtres closes, et Newt commençait à se demander si Minho ne s'était pas endormi lorsque le Coréen prit à nouveau la parole.

« Mon père m'a demandé de venir au studio demain matin. »

La curiosité de Newt fut aussitôt piquée.

« Le studio ? Je croyais que la chanson était prête à être diffusée ? La soirée de promotion approche là, non ? »

« Ouais. »

Newt haussa un sourcil.

Minho se dégagea lentement du blond et se redressa. Son visage s'était étrangement refermé. Un trait que Newt n'avait pas l'habitude de voir chez son ami.

« C'est Des' », révéla l'autre en pinçant les lèvres, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Newt. « Il a eu un crise hier, apparemment. Du sérieux. »

« Oh. »

« Il a dit qu'il n'aimait plus la chanson, et qu'il refusait qu'elle soit diffusée. »

« Mais je croyais que c'était lui qui l'avait écrite, dit Newt.

« Oui oui, c'est bien lui. Mais il a juste...changé d'avis... Père ne m'en a pas dit beaucoup plus que ça, mais... y a quelque chose qui cloche. Il n'avait pas l'air bien au téléphone. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ça veut dire que Des' est probablement en train de péter un câble encore une fois, alors ne sois pas surpris si Thomas se comporte comme un connard à cause de ça. »

« Excuse-moi ? » Fit Newt, pris de court. « Si Des' est aussi cinglé qu'on le dit, Thomas a tous les droits de se comporter comme un connard. Il n'est pas un putain de robot Minho, évidemment que ça va l'affecter ! »

« Écoute, Newt », dit Minho avec gravité en se tournant pour faire pleinement face au blond avant de le pointer du doigt. « Thomas n'a aucune excuse pour te traiter comme si tu ne valais rien. Il faut que tu te défendes. Tu n'es pas faible, sérieux. Alors ne te comporte pas comme si tu l'étais. »

Newt cligna des yeux, choqué. Faible ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le traitait de _faible_ ?

Newt Withman était tout sauf faible.

« Ne pointe pas ton doigt vers moi », répliqua-t-il en attrapant le doigt du garçon avant de le repousser. « Je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas faible, Min'. Mais il n'y a rien de faible dans le fait de se soucier de quelqu'un et de lui montrer de la compassion. D'accord ? Il y a même une force dans cet acte. Alors tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de me déblatérer tes speeches car tu ne connais tout simplement pas Thomas comme moi, pigé ? »

Sa tirade fut ponctuée d'un long silence. Et Newt s'attendait à ce que Minho lui réponde par un commentaire venimeux, ou qu'il batte en retraite sans chercher plus loin. Mais contre toute attente, un sourire satisfait et fier fleurit soudain sur les lèvres de l'Asiatique.

« Je suis fier de toi, Withman », sourit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Newt. « C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Tu t'en sortiras. »

Newt resta sans voix suite à la dernière réplique de son ami. Bouche bée, il observa Minho se lever du canapé pour allumer la console de jeu.

« Tu es le mec le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais rencontré », marmonna Newt avant de s'emparer d'une des deux manettes posées sur la table basse. « Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer. »

Un sourire malicieux flottait sur les lèvres de Minho.

« Je t'aime aussi mon pote. Allez. Tu préfères sushi ou indien pour ce soir ?

-X-

Lorsque Newt rentra des cours le jour suivant, son niveau de stress avait atteint son apogée : il avait une tonne de projets et de devoirs à rendre et devait réviser tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis le début du semestre pour les examens. Il était tellement concentré sur ses cours qu'il avait même réussi à oublier Thomas... jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant sa porte. Ses pieds l'y avaient conduit par habitude, ce qui était assez préoccupant puisqu'il n'avait commencé à réviser chez Thomas que depuis peu. Ou peut-être que, inconsciemment, Newt avait juste envie de voir le brun.

Mais quelle qu'en fût la raison, cela ne changea rien au fait qu'il se tenait là, les bras ballants et les yeux vissés sur la porte de Thomas. Bientôt, son stress se mit à reculer lentement pour rester contenue au creux de son ventre, fermement jugulée mais toujours bouillonnante, et ses pensées se retranchèrent dans un sujet bien plus percutant que ses examens :

Thomas.

Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis qu'il était venu le voir la veille. Le « Je n'ai pas fait exprès » qu'il avait prononcé d'un ton penaud résonnait encore dans les entrailles de Newt.

Le blond se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et se ressaisit. Il ouvrit la porte, fit un pas dans le hall, et une odeur familière emplit ses narines. Un mélange subtile de vieux livres, de parfums coûteux et de produits d'entretien du parquet. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pénétré une bulle de plénitude. Comme s'il était chez lui.

 _Non_. Certainement pas. Ça n'était pas chez lui.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, s'avança d'un nouveau pas... et se figea lorsque son regard tomba sur deux personnes, dans le salon.

C'était Thomas.

Thomas avec un autre garçon.

Un garçon qui clouait Thomas contre le mur. Ses mains palpaient bestialement le corps du brun, touchaient chaque centimètre de peau qu'elles pouvaient atteindre, et sa bouche attaquait sa gorge pâle de baisers humides et de suçons. Thomas se laissait faire et fixait le plafond d'un œil vide. Sa chemise était déboutonnée, révélant son torse laiteux recouvert de tatouages. Son pantalon était ouvert, et la main de l'étranger s'y glissa impunément. Newt eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant les doigts acérés se faufiler à l'intérieur du caleçon. La scène était tout simplement épouvantable et dégoûtante. Thomas se laissait complètement faire, et offrait son corps à ce étranger comme si ce n'était pas important.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » Lâcha Newt sans parvenir à se contrôler.

Son corps entier frémissait de rage. Son sang bouillonnait furieusement contre ses tempes, échauffant brutalement ses sens. Ses poings étaient durement serrés, et la fureur faisait étinceler dangereusement son regard. Il se précipita en avant, laissant tomber son sac à dos. Ses yeux cherchaient désespérément ceux de Thomas, mais ce connard d'étranger venait de se retourner furieusement, se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour faire face au blond.

En entendant la voix de Newt, Thomas détourna immédiatement la tête, les épaules basses, les vêtements débraillés. _PUTAIN_ Newt allait commettre un meurtre.

Il reporta sa colère sur l'inconnu en face de lui, un garçon aux cheveux d'un blond sale, aux yeux bleus perçants, au visage ciselé dans la pierre et au corps émaillé de désir. Le portrait parfait de quelqu'un qui allait recevoir un poing monumental de Newt dans la gueule.

L'inconnu balança un regard assassin au blond, à la fois perturbé et contrarié, puis il amorça un mouvement vers Thomas pour continuer ce qu'il avait commencé.

« Ce n'est pas ton tour », fit-il d'une voix de sale petit prétentieux.

Et Newt lui donna un coup de poing.

« MAIS PUTAIN ?! » Brailla le garçon en agrippant son visage à deux mains.

Du sang commençait déjà à couler de son nez.

« Dégage d'ici connard ! » Explosa Newt.

L'adrénaline faisait tremblait son corps tout entier. Il se fichait éperdument de dépasser les bornes, ou de savoir si Thomas allait s'énerver contre lui. Il avait juste besoin que ce gosse dégage. Et qu'il dégage __maintenant__ _._

Et à son plus grand soulagement, le garçon détala sans rien ajouter de plus, une main toujours plaquée sur son visage.

Dès que la porte fut claquée, Newt se tourna vers Thomas qui était toujours recroquevillé contre le mur, la tête pointée vers le sol.

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça Newt », dit-il d'un ton acerbe.

« Bien sur que si putain », répondit Newt en respirant lourdement.

Il leva une main et la plaça presque craintivement sur l'épaule de Thomas. Mais ce dernier tressaillit brusquement et le repoussa d'un geste sec.

Newt sentit sa gorge se nouer.

« Thomas », souffla-il. « Thomas, allez mon pote. Regarde-moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Demanda Thomas d'une voix sombre.

Tout en parlant, il s'écarta du mur et s'éloigna de Newt sans détacher ses yeux du sol. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas regarder Newt dans les yeux ?

« J-Je voulais juste...réviser », murmura le blond d'une voix faible.

« C'est la fin du semestre. Tu n'as plus besoin que je te fasse des cours », rétorqua Thomas en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, la tête toujours baissée.

Newt le suivit.

« Je voulais juste réviser tout seul. Ici. Comme avant », répondit Newt en sentant sa poitrine se creuser.

« Va-t'en Newt. »

Nouveau pincement au cœur.

« Thomas. Regarde-moi. »

« _Va-t'en_ _»_ , répéta Thomas d'une voix plus forte.

Le pincement s'amplifia.

« Regarde-moi, _s'il-te-plaît_? » Demanda Newt.

Il se tenait juste derrière Thomas qui s'était immobilisé au milieu de sa chambre. La lumière poussiéreuse provenant des fenêtres illuminait son profil, lui conférant une sorte d'auréole flamboyante.

Les épaules du brun se tendirent et son poing se serra. Mais lentement, extrêmement lentement, il se retourna. Et leva doucement la tête.

Le début d'un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Newt lorsqu'il put enfin voir ce visage familier... mais il disparut quasi immédiatement, remplacé par une colère brûlante qui déferla dans ses veines.

Des _bleus_ marbraient le visage de Thomas.

Sa lèvre était fendue et enflée. Un hématome dans les tons bleu-violet s'épanouissait sur sa tempe. Un autre se profilait sur son œil droit injecté de sang. Un autre encore ornait sa gorge pâle. C'est celui-ci qui horrifia le plus Newt. Celui-ci ressemblait à des traces de doigts.

Des doigts se refermant sur sa gorge.

« Thomas », lâcha faiblement Newt en tendant la main, mais Thomas grimaça et se détourna.

« Ils vont vite partir », dit-il d'une voie rauque. « Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Bien sûr que si ça l'est ! »

Newt avait envie de pleurer. Il voulait frapper quelqu'un. Mais son cerveau n'arrivait plus à suivre et il ne savait pas qui il devait frapper, ni pourquoi...

« Qui t'a fait ça ? » Questionna-t-il d'une voix tremblante de colère. « C'était ce petit con, c'est ça ? »

« Non », répondit immédiatement Thomas avant de se détourner pour marcher tout droit vers son piano.

Il s'assit lourdement sur le banc grinçant et rabattit le couvercle, révélant les touches d'ivoire immaculées.

« Qui t'a fait ça », répéta Newt en s'efforçant au calme malgré la rage qui faisait marteler son cœur.

Il ne voulait pas effrayer Thomas.

 _«_ _Qui ?_ _»_ Insista-t-il d'une voix grondante.

« Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, putain », cracha Thomas sans regarder le blond.

Puis soudain, il se mit à feuilleter fébrilement ses partitions.

Newt le fixa, impuissant, désemparé, le visage rouge de fureur, les yeux teintés d'effroi.

« Thomas », relança-t-il d'une voix fêlée.

Thomas commença à appuyer sur les touches du piano. Presque frénétiquement.

« Thomas. »

Les notes continuaient de s'élever dans l'air, plombant de plus en plus le cœur de Newt. Elles se mélangeaient les unes aux autres, comme prises de folie. Thomas gardait résolument la tête baissée.

Newt avait envie de pleurer.

 _«_ _Thomas._ _»_

Une poignée de touches furent soudain enfoncées en même temps, et le son discordant fit sursauter Newt. Thomas releva vivement la tête vers lui, le poing toujours abattu sur le clavier, avant de bondir sur ses pieds, faisant tomber le tabouret par terre.

« Putain je suis occupé Newt. Tu pourrais pas juste dégager bordel ?! » S'écria-t-il.

Pire qu'un coup poing dans le ventre, Newt eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle cinglante. Des larmes de rage et de tristesse commencèrent à brûler le bord de ses paupières. Newt _détestait_ cette étape lorsque l'on pleurait. Cet entre-deux où les larmes étaient déjà là, mais où rien ne coulait. Où l'on oscillait simplement entre la contenance et le chaos.

Il calma sa respiration tremblante et regarda vers le haut, implorant à ses yeux de réabsorber ces putains de larmes et de les faire disparaître.

« Je ne veux pas... », commença-t-il.

« Je n'en ai rien à __foutre__ de ce que tu veux », le coupa Thomas, les yeux rouges, les poings serrés.

Une unique feuille de partition chuta du piano, où elle était perchée de façon instable. Elle s'échoua au sol, quelque part à côté du cœur de Newt.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta __putain__ d'inquiétude, _Newt Withman_. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ou de tes intrusions ou de ta putain d' _existence_ dans ma vie. Tu ne me connais pas, tu...t-tu sais __que dalle__ de moi ! Tu ne sais rien __du tout__ _. T_ u ne fais absolument pas _partie_ de ma vie, j'en ai rien à foutre de toi, alors s'il-te-plaît, fous-moi _la paix_ putain ! »

Silence.

Seule la respiration lourde et laborieuse de Thomas se faisait entendre. Il ne semblait pas énervé...plutôt paniqué et terrifié. Et sur le point de fondre en larmes. Mais ses mots...

Ses mots...

Ses mots transpercèrent Newt.

Il fixait Thomas, qui ravalait ses larmes, fixait les ouragans qui animaient rageusement ses pupilles ambrées, fixait son torse pâle exposé, ses tatouages qui n'étaient que le reflet d'une poésie purement sanglante.

Il se tint simplement là, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le puisse plus, et soudain il fit demi tour en silence, ignorant le trou qui venait de se creuser dans son cœur.

Il s'en alla et ramassa son sac à dos en contenant fermement les larmes qui menaçaient de dégringoler.  
Il ne pleurerait pas pour Thomas Murphy.

-X-

Les deux semaines qui suivirent ne furent qu'un amas de stress pur et dur, de devoirs à rendre et de livres à lire.

Newt travaillait tellement qu'il ne trouva même pas le temps de voir ses amis. Il échangeait occasionnellement quelques messages avec Teresa et Alby, mais rien de plus.

Oh, et Teresa était en train de devenir complètement cinglée aussi, à cause de tout le stress qu'elle subissait. Elle répondait souvent aux messages de Newt avec des absurdités (l'auto-correcteur devait lui jouer des tours).

Il voyait Minho de temps à autre, quand ce dernier n'était pas sorti à faire la fête. Parce que, apparemment, Minho Kimiura était immunisé contre les échecs aux examens.

La plupart du temps, lorsque Newt rentrait à l'appartement après avoir révisé à la bibliothèque, il ne trouvait que Ben, croulant sous les livres et pianotant frénétiquement sur l'ordinateur. En général pris de pitié, Newt lui préparait une tasse de thé et lui proposait une tartine avant d'envoyer un texto énervé et désapprobateur à Minho ( _«_ _ _Sale branleur irresponsable »__ ).

Les rares fois où il réussissait à voir le Coréen, leur conversation n'était jamais très riche.

« Je dois encore retourner au studio dans une heure. »

 _«_ _Encore ?_ _»_ Soupira Newt en levant des yeux exténués vers son ami.

« Jorge est furieux en ce moment. La cérémonie d'avant-première arrive en fin de semaine et Des' a refusé de revenir au studio, alors on est obligé de reprendre les parties vocales qu'il a faites pour les assembler. Une vraie corvée. »

« Ah ouais ? » Souffla Newt en déglutissant avant de baisser les yeux sur ses cahiers.

Des' qui pétait encore un câble. Et Thomas qui avait des bleus partout sur le corps...

« Ce type est cinglé », raconta Minho en écarquillant les yeux. « Il s'en est pris à moi, un moment, parce que je m'étais trompé à la batterie, et quand mon père m'a défendu, il a essayé de l'attaquer. »

Newt sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

« Et il a bousillé le matériel aussi. Des milliers de livres jetés par les fenêtres. »

« Tout ça parce qu'il avait changé d'avis sur la chanson ? » Demanda Newt en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton désinvolte.

« Il a écrit une autre chanson, le con... on n'utilise même plus l'ancienne ! » S'exclama Minho en s'allumant une cigarette. « Je sais vraiment pas ce qui va pas chez ce branleur. »

« Bah. Il est cinglé. »

« Et pas qu'un peu __»__ , renchérit Minho en relâchant une panache de fumée. « Mais ça devrait le faire. On a dû accélérer la cadence pour qu'on puisse faire la promo de la chanson dans les temps, je pense que ça ira. »

Newt hocha la tête et se mit à feuilleter son livre.

« Au fait, j'ai vu Thomas hier. »

Le sang du blond se figea dans ses veines.

« Il était en train de quitter le studio quand je suis arrivé. »

Thomas ? Studio ? Pourquoi était-il au studio ?

Newt manqua de briser son crayon en deux. Sa main tremblait.

« Il avait... un vilain coquard... tu sais d'où ça vient ? »

Minho ignorait que Newt et Thomas ne se parlaient plus. Newt n'avait pas eu le cœur à lui dire, et il n'avait certainement pas le cœur à lui dire maintenant. Pas alors qu'il venait tout juste de découvrir que Thomas avait de nouveaux bleus.

Après deux semaines, les anciens avaient dû disparaître. Mais il y en avait d'autres. Et toutes les pensées de Newt étaient tournées vers Des'. Son ventre se comprima douloureusement.

« Je ne sais pas », lâcha-t-il dans un souffle avant de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue.

Minho dut percevoir son trouble, puisqu'il n'ajouta rien de plus et se contenta d'arquer un sourcil avant de se retirer dans sa chambre.

La gorge de Newt était douloureuse.

Trop douloureuse.

-X-

Tous les jours, Newt faisait preuve d'efforts surhumains pour ne pas écrire à Thomas.

Mais ce fut encore plus dur lorsqu'il quitta son examen sur les dramaturges de l'ère Victorienne. Il venait de réussir ce partiel. Grâce aux cours particuliers de Thomas.

 **✉ _SMS de Newt à Thomas :_**

 _ _17h01. Je crois que je peux affirmer sans trop m'avancer que j'ai réussi mon partiel. Grâce à toi. J'ai apprécié ton aide ce semestre.__

Il envisagea de lui souhaiter bonne chance pour ses examens et de lui demander s'il allait bien, mais il se ravisa presque immédiatement après. Il ne savait même pas si Thomas passait des partiels, et il savait déjà comment il allait. Alors il laissa le message tel quel et l'envoya. Sans trop espérer de réponse.

Après tout, Thomas ne répondait jamais aux messages.

Peut-être même que Thomas ne lui parlerait plus jamais. Il l'avait littéralement jeté à la porte en lui hurlant de disparaître de sa vie.

Mais MERDE, il s'en foutait, de toute façon. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un type comme ça. À partir de maintenant, Newt allait tout faire pour simplifier sa vie.

Mais...

Sa vie ne serait jamais simple, malheureusement...

Pas alors qu'il continuait de fixer son portable dans l'espoir de recevoir une réponse d'un certain brun.

Pas alors qu'il continuait de passer devant l'appartement de Thomas en espérant y apercevoir de la lumière.

Pas alors que _son_ nom le suivait partout où il allait, dans les couloirs, dans la cour intérieur, dans les salles de classe...

Pas alors que des photos étaient tout le temps publiées sur Facebook, sur lesquelles figurait toujours Thomas, vêtu de magnifiques vêtements, entouré des magnifiques personnes.

Pas alors que Teresa s'entêtait à mentionner le nom de Thomas avec désinvolture, quand ils se voyaient, tout en lançant des œillades significatives en direction de Newt.

Pas alors que la chanson de Des' passait en boucle à la radio.  
Et puis il y avait cette question, sur Oscar Wilde, à son examen, qui l'avait presque embarqué dans une spirale vertigineuse de panique émotionnelle et de désespoir.

Non, franchement, sa vie ne serait jamais simple.

Mais avec un peu d'espoir, elle finirait par l'être...

-X-

« Je fais assez sérieux dans cette tenue ? » Demanda Minho en tournant sur lui-même, attendant avec impatience l'avis objectif de son ami.

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour du semestre. Dernier jour avant le début des vacances de Noël. Et le soir-même était organisé la soirée d'avant-première de la nouvelle chanson de Des' Murphy, _Certain Things_. Minho avait supplié Newt de l'accompagner à la cérémonie. Il n'avait pas arrêté de parler de cet événement, ces derniers jours, et Newt n'avait pas eu le cœur de refuser son invitation.

« Assez sérieux ? Avec ce costume, tu risques de te voir offrir tout un tas de propositions pour jouer dans d'autres chansons », le rassura le blond, un faible sourire effleurant ses traits.

Minho dut remarquer sa mine déconfite, puisqu'il le rejoignit et posa sa main chaude sur son épaule.

« Hey, ce soir, je te promets qu'on va s'amuser, d'acc ? » Alcool gratis, et un max d'opportunités de baiser. Une soirée pour tout oublier, promis.

Newt lâcha un petit rire.

« Naturellement, Min'. »

-X-

Lorsqu'ils se présentèrent à l'ambassade, dont la façade éclatait de splendeur sous la lumière des projecteurs, ils furent contraints de traverser un long tapis rouge, mitraillés par des flashs d'appareils photos et par des questions de reporters fusant de toutes parts.

Newt était complètement déboussolé.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il essaya de demander à Minho si Teresa et Alby venaient aussi, mais l'Asiatique ne l'entendit pas. Des hommes d'affaires habillés de costumes onéreux s'étaient déjà jetés sur lui pour lui serrer vigoureusement la main et le féliciter.

Minho n'avait jamais semblé aussi heureux. Il charmait tout le monde, comme d'habitude.

Newt, lui, passa une bonne partie de la soirée prêt du buffet à se gaver de hors-d'œuvres et à descendre des verres de champagne . Il avait envoyé un message à Teresa et Alby, mais ils lui avaient répondu qu'ils ne venaient pas et qu'ils profitaient plutôt d'une petite soirée en amoureux.

Cette soirée était ennuyante. Il n'y avait que des célébrités dans la foule, des conversations snobs dans l'air et des comportements de riches.

C'était tout simplement merdique.

Jusqu'à ce que Jorge arrive, suivi de Des' Murphy.  
Et Thomas.

Newt s'étouffa avec une huître en avisant le trio.

« Les invités d'honneur », annonça un type au micro depuis la scène.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de vivats accueillit sa déclaration, tandis que les invités se tournaient simultanément vers les stars de la soirée.

Jorge portait un costume rose et une écharpe à carreaux et riait bruyamment, visiblement ravi de l'attention qu'il recevait. Des' Murphy, dans son costume gris charbon et ses boutons de manchettes en diamant, avait un sourire assuré accroché au visage, tandis que ses petits yeux noirs survolaient la foule.

Et puis il y avait Thomas.

Et... pour une raison inconnue, sa présence à la cérémonie n'était même pas venu à l'esprit de Newt.

Le brun avait des yeux estompés et un sourire pincé. Il regardait son père et tapait doucement dans ses mains, presque timidement. Il était resplendissant, dans un costume de tweed gris et de satin bleu. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés à la perfection.

Jorge monta sur scène, sans vraiment se faire prier, et de nouveaux applaudissements embaumèrent la salle.

Et Newt remarqua aussitôt que le sourire que Thomas destinait à Jorge était plus sincère. Une chaleur désagréable se mit aussitôt à grignoter le ventre du blond, et sa mâchoire se contracta.

« Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît ! » Commença Jorge en regardant autour de lui, une main dans la poche de son pantalon. « Je vous annonce avec grand plaisir que le single sortira mardi... »

Une nouvelle vague d'acclamations se propagea dans la salle, et Jorge attendit patiemment que le silence revienne.

« Merci. Merci. Donc, le single sort mardi et je voudrais juste remercier Des' pour ses talents inestimables et sa voix unique. »

Les applaudissements s'élevèrent à nouveau, plus fort cette fois. Des' avait les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Il semblait anxieux. Il ne faisait même pas attention aux éloges. Il n'en avait peut-être même pas conscience.

« Et, évidemment, je remercie son fils Thomas, sans qui nous n'aurions pas pu réussir. »

Les yeux de Newt se posèrent sur Thomas. Le brun affichait un doux sourire. Tous les invités l'applaudirent avec enthousiasme tout en l'observant du regard.

« Et merci à vous d'être venus pour soutenir notre travail. Maintenant mangez, buvez, et soyez sages. Ou pas, peu importe, on n'a qu'une vie », acheva Jorge avec un clin d'œil.

Des rires parcoururent la salle, puis la musique et les discussions reprirent à pleine puissance. Jorge descendit de la scène et rejoignit Des' et Thomas. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Thomas avec un sourire mutin, et Thomas rit.

 _Thomas_ _ _rit__ _._

Newt descendit d'une traite sa flûte de champagne et poussa un long soupir.

La soirée s'annonçait longue.

-X-

Newt ne vit pas Minho du reste de la soirée. Et il se sentait horriblement seul, car il ne connaissait personne d'autre.

À part Thomas. Qu'il était peut-être à l'heure actuelle en train d'observer obsessivement. Enfin passons...

Depuis que Jorge n'était plus à ses côtés (Alléluia, qu'il aille draguer ailleurs, ce sale petit frimeur), le brun se tenait à part, silencieux, renfermé, et mystérieusement...absent. Son regard épuisé restait rivé au sol, et ses doigts raides agrippaient sévèrement sa flûte de champagne.

Il suivait son père, un peu à distance, comme s'il était déchiré entre l'envie de s'en détacher et celle de s'en approcher. Des' ne lui prêta attention qu'une seule fois, et ce fut pour lui ordonner d'aller lui chercher à boire.

Et Thomas détala sans hésitation en se mordant la lèvre.

C'est lorsqu'il revint, deux verres de whisky en main, que son regard tomba sur Newt.

Il se figea littéralement sur place et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

Newt déglutit et voulut détourner les yeux, mais il n'y arriva pas. Ses pupilles accrochaient les orbes whisky du brun, implacablement. Il voulut dire quelque chose, ou faire quelque chose. Lui faire un petit signe de la main, une grimace, ou lui lancer un bol de soupe à la figure, __n'importe quoi__ , mais la seule chose qu'il parvenait à faire était de se noyer dans les yeux sombres du brun, qui le scrutait en retour.

« Allez les jeunes ! » Fit soudain la voix de Jorge depuis les hauts-parleurs.

Les deux garçons continuèrent de se fixer, imperturbables.

« Nous sommes heureux de vous présenter... _Certain Things_! » Annonça-t-il avec exubérance.

Aussitôt, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, et le clip vidéo fut projeté sur le mur.

Newt n'arrivait plus à voir Thomas. Ses yeux ne plongeaient que dans les ténèbres et ne voyaient que les ombres effilées que produisaient la lumière des projecteurs autour d'eux.

 _Non._ Il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il fallait qu'il tente de renouer les choses avec Thomas. Il s'avança, cherchant désespérément le brun, mais il faisait trop sombre, il y avait trop de monde autour de lui, trop de bruit... La voix rauque de Des' emplissait la pièce, et tous les yeux étaient vissés sur la projection au mur.

Lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent enfin, et Jorge demanda si les invités avaient aimé, Thomas avait disparu.

-X-

Des' repartit tôt. Il s'en alla comme une furie en jurant et en bousculant les passants, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et col de trench relevé.

Cet incident se produisit alors que Thomas était absent (peut-être était-il aux toilettes ou en train de fumer dehors), et lorsqu'il revint, il en fut manifestement déconcerté puisqu'il se retrouva à demander aux invités où était son père.

Newt sentit son cœur se pincer à cette vision. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas s'en soucier, qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir mal pour Thomas alors que ce dernier n'en avait rien à faire de lui... mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher.

Passé minuit, la fête battait toujours son plein, mais le côté élégant et distingué de la soirée glissa doucement vers quelque chose de plus familier : de la débauche. Minho devait sûrement se trouver au cœur la fête, à présent, et Newt savait qu'il faudrait qu'il le retrouve avant qu'il ne fasse des conneries (son état euphorique depuis le début de la soirée allait probablement le pousser à dépasser ses limites). Mais à l'heure actuelle, le blond ne pensait qu'à Thomas.

Le brun avait disparu, et cela faisait plus d'une heure que Newt tournait en rond pour le retrouver. Alors il décida de tenter sa chance dehors.

Silencieusement, il se dirigea vers l'extérieur, et il se mit à errer en périphérie du bâtiment, fouillant les ténèbres, les yeux plissés, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie une silhouette perchée sur les grandes marches de pierre menant au balcon.

Sans perdre de temps ni y réfléchir à deux fois, il s'avança vers Thomas, et dès l'instant où ses pas commencèrent à crisser sur l'herbe recouverte de givre, le brun redressa vivement la tête, aux affûts.

L'obscurité camouflait son visage. Seuls les contours de son corps étaient visibles sous la lumière pâle de la lune.

Sans un mot, Newt s'assit à ses côtés. Le blond frissonna en sentant la pierre glacée sous ses fesses.

Thomas l'observa un long moment, les sourcils froncés, le regard farouche. Ses traits étaient illuminés par le clair de lune, donnant à sa peau l'illusion d'une porcelaine. Une peau de porcelaine parsemée de fissures.

Newt joignit ses deux mains et renversa la tête en arrière, plongeant son regard dans le ciel étoilé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Interrogea Thomas.

« Je m'assois avec toi. Ça ne se voit pas ? »

Il y eut une lourde pause.

Puis :

« Pourquoi ? »

Le ton qu'il avait employé n'était ni froid, ni énervé, ni confus, ni méfiant. Juste...plein d'espoirs...

Ou peut-être que Newt se faisait des films.

« Parce que. »

Newt s'arrêta et se tourna pour faire face à l'autre garçon, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« Je veux être sûr que tu ailles bien. »

Le visage de Thomas se décomposa littéralement. Il secoua doucement la tête et son menton se mit à trembler.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en soucies ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix agitée et tremblante.

Newt inspira doucement et serra son poing sur sa cuisse pour combattre cette envie irrépressible de lever la main pour toucher la joue de Thomas, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Pour s'assurer que rien n'était brisé.

« Parce que, Thomas. C'est comme ça. Même si toi tu ne te soucies pas de moi, je me soucie de toi. C'est aussi simple. J'ai juste... besoin de savoir si tu vas bien », souffla-t-il.

Et soudain, Thomas s'effondra. Le flot qu'il n'arrivait plus à endiguer se répandit. Ses épaules furent secouées d'un premier sanglot douloureusement échappé. Les larmes jaillirent, roulèrent, s'évadèrent, et il se mit à sangloter ouvertement, sans honte ni artifice.

Newt lui lança un regard alarmé. Il observa sa silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même. Ses traits décomposés, ses yeux noyés de larmes, ses cils trempés qui s'agglutinaient entre eux.

« Thomas », s'étrangla le blond, choqué, la voix fêlée.

Prudemment, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Thomas et l'autre sur son torse pour l'attirer à lui.

Thomas n'émit aucune protestation. Il s'affala dans les bras de Newt et s'agrippa à la chemise du blond, tandis que les larmes continuaient de dégringoler, ravageant son visage.

Newt le tint fermement contre lui en sentant ses tripes se retourner et ses yeux commencer à s'embuer.

« Newt », parvint à dire Thomas entre deux sanglots.

Sa voix était si brisée, si faible. Reflet des cicatrices et des plaies qui meurtrissaient son âme.

Newt sentit son cœur se briser et ses propres larmes commencer à couler.

« Je suis tellement désolé. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé », sanglota Thomas, sa voix étouffée contre le torse du blond.

Le blond se demanda un bref instant s'il arrivait à entendre le martèlement violent de son cœur.

« Tout va bien », murmura-t-il d'une voix qui s'efforçait au calme. « Je suis là. Je suis là. Je serai toujours là. »

Cette promesse provoqua une nouvelle vague de sanglots incontrôlables.

Alors Newt le tint tout contre lui, avec la certitude que, peu importe ce qui arrivait, jamais, Ô grand jamais il ne laisserait tomber ce garçon.

* * *

 _ **BON** c'est pas vraiment des révélations, je viens de m'en rendre compte, mais on commence à **percevoir** un gros **problème** dans la vie de **Thomas** , donc...on va considérer ça comme une révélation :P_

 _Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?_

 _ **vicky'sfanfictions :** Tu m'as fait rire mdrr Eh oui, malheureusement, il reste encore une part de connard chez Thomas, mais ce côté petit con commence lentement à disparaître grâce à Newt... Merci pour ton commentaire *keur*_

 _ **Amelayy :** ça me fait plaisir que ce chapitre t'ait plu :) Effectivement, tu as raison, Newt commence à éprouver de réels sentiments pour Thomas. Au début de l'histoire, il avait bien vu sans pour autant s'en soucier plus que ça que Thomas était quelqu'un de beau, et à présent, comme tu l'as si bien dit, il prend conscience à quel point il tient à Thomas et à quel point il le trouve beau. Merci pour ton commentaire, j'ai hâte de connaître ton avis pour la suite :)_

 _ **Tchaikovski :** Très bonne question, qui est le pire de Newt ou Thomas? Mdrrr Ahah, bien vu, quelque chose en Thomas a changé depuis qu'il connaît Newt, rien que par le fait qu'il puisse lui courir après. Thomas ne court jamais après personne, il obtient tout ce qu'il désire en un claquement. Il faut croire qu'il estime que Newt vaut la peine de le retenir..._

 _ **Accro de ta fic :** Aww désolée de t'avoir rendu triste. Thomas finira par changer son comportement aux côtés de Newt, heureusement ! ;) Merci pour ta review!_

 _ **Pain d'épice :** WOW MERCI infiniment, tes compliments ont fait ma journée, tu es adorable :3_

 _ **Vagabonde :** Bienvenue à toi, je suis vraiment ravie de compter une nouvelle lectrice :) Tes compliments m'ont vraiment comblée... J'espère que la suite te plaira également *keur*_

 _ **Noella :** Moi aussi, je préfère les histoires complexes où les sentiments sont bien décrits, où on voit les personnages tomber amoureux et où leur psychologie est bien décortiquée :3 MERCI pour ton commentaire!_

 _ **UneVisiteuse :** Exactement, et c'est ça qui est intéressant, Newt ne laisse pas passer les caprices et les absurdités de Thomas ;)_

 _ **Solstice :** Waouh c'est vraiment beau ce que tu as dit sur Newt et Thomas, et un grand merci pour tes compliments, ça me rassure énormément de savoir que cette fiction vous plaît autant :)_

 _ **Le Saut de l'Ange :** Ahah, effectivement, Thomas est extrêmement perdu. On ne va pas aller bien loin en lui qui ne comprend rien à ce qu'il ressent pour Newt, et Newt que ne se rend pas compte de ses propres sentiments. J'espère vraiment que ce prochain chapitre va te plaire :3_

 _ **TMRChoupinou :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Evidemment que Newt allait réagir, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer le comportement de Thomas, voyons ! :P_

 _ **SissiMi :** "Thomas, ce gland" XD Je suis partie dans un de ces fous rires en lisant le début de ton commentaire mdrrr T'en fais pas, Newt va finir par le booster, comme tu dis, il en bien besoin ;p Merci pour ta review *keurù_

 _ **Mookie :** Ahah, contente que mon histoire te plaise autant ! Je te comprends, j'ai connu aussi un foyer familial très agité avant que je n'emménage suele dans un e autre ville... J'espère que ma fiction pourra te servir d'échappatoire quand tu en auras besoin ;)_


	25. Chapitre 24

_Coucou mes **p'tits bouts** !_

 _Bon je commente rapidement parce que je suis troooop crevée : comme toujours, **MERCI** pour vos commentaires **encourageants** , je me fais un **plaisir** de lire vos reviews **adorables** , c'est vraiment réconfortant, surtout que je commence à me demander si ma fiction ne commence pas un peu à être ennuyante xD_

 _Je vais vous laisser **lire** ce chapitre et rendez-vous en bas :)_

* * *

Peu de temps après, Newt ramena Thomas à la maison. Loin de la fête de promotion du single de son père.

Ils étaient assis ensemble sur le chemin du retour, serrés l'un contre l'autre, sur la banquette arrière de la limousine.

C'était...étrange.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis que Thomas avait pleuré — lequel n'avait même pas regardé Newt depuis tout ce temps. Au lieu de ça, il s'était contenté de le suivre aveuglément, comme un chiot trempé perdu dans un orage, et Newt l'avait guidé par la taille dans la masse compacte d'invités qui fumaient sur le parvis de l'hôtel.

Les deux garçons étaient à présent en sécurité dans la voiture, sur le chemin de la maison. Et c'était... _vraiment_ étrange. Newt ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait parler à Thomas, s'il pouvait le toucher, s'il devait essayer de le réconforter ou s'il fallait tout simplement le laisser tranquille. Il se retenait fermement de prendre la main du brun entre les siennes, ou peut-être même de lui tenir la taille pour le rassurer... mais il avait peur de commettre un faux pas. Il ne voulait pas étouffer son ami.

Alors, avec la douceur d'une plume, il se contenta simplement de poser sa tête sur celle de Thomas (qui avait glissé paresseusement sur son épaule). Il exhala un soupir calme et savoura ce moment, soulagé que Thomas soit en sécurité, près de lui.

C'était bon de le retrouver.

Dans la lueur passagère des lampadaires, il vit les paupières du brun commencer à tomber, mais il ne dit rien et ne bougea pas. Il regarda juste par la fenêtre, où le paysage nocturne défilait. Une espèce de bulle de sérénité s'était installée dans la limousine, tandis que les lueurs oranges dessinaient des ombres effilées sur leurs visages. La pluie se mit soudain à tomber, glacée et acérée. Elle tapotait contre la vitre, comme des doigts minuscules. Mais Newt ne s'en soucia pas. Il était beaucoup trop bien pour ça.

La voiture s'arrêta alors devant les jardins extérieurs, près de l'appartement de Thomas. Ils étaient rentrés.

Newt réprima le flash de mécontentement qui traversa son système lorsque Thomas se redressa, écartant totalement son corps du sien. Le brun souffla doucement tout en défroissant sa veste. Il restait silencieux, et semblait épuisé.

Il était l'incarnation-même d'un poème. Un de ceux qui étaient tristement beaux et qui n'avaient absolument aucun sens. Le genre que l'on trouvait à la fin d'un livre, et dont on écornait la page pour pouvoir s'y pencher plus tard, quand on avait l'esprit un peu plus clair. Un de ceux écrit par un poète romantique réputé au nom qui sonnait comme un doux souffle.

Putain, Newt avait bu trop de champagne. Beaucoup trop.

« On y est », annonça-t-il doucement sans quitter son ami des yeux.

« Ouais », acquiesça Thomas.

Silence.

Newt déglutit.

Et maintenant ?

Il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et se mit à se tortiller nerveusement les doigts.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi, ou...? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître nonchalant, mais sa voix trahit son trouble, et il maudit intérieurement ses cordes vocales et leur capacité à lui faire honte indéfectiblement. « Enfin...j'veux dire... si t'as pas envie d'être seul. Ou si tu te sens encore mal...enfin... »

Il poussa un soupir frustré.

Putain.

Mais Thomas esquissa un petit sourire (miracle !) et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux.

« Je pense que je vais juste...aller me coucher », dit-il doucement.

Un sentiment de déception enroba le cœur de Newt. Il n'avait pas envie de partir. Il voulait veiller sur Thomas comme une putain de bonne fée pendant qu'il dormait, et le rassurer s'il faisait des cauchemars. Mais le seul mouvement qu'il fut capable de faire fut un hochement vague de la tête.

« Mais merci », ajouta Thomas en levant pour la première fois ses yeux bouffis et fatigués vers Newt.

Les tripes du blond se liquéfièrent. Littéralement.

Une lueur inhabituelle dansait dans les yeux whisky du brun. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tendresse et...de l'affection. C'était le spectacle le plus étrange et le plus fascinant que Newt ait jamais vu. C'était à couper le souffle.

D'accord, cette fois c'était sûr, il avait bu beaucoup trop de champagne.

« De rien », parvint-il à répondre en fixant d'un air ébahi les orbes couleur miel qui le scrutaient paisiblement. « Et si je ne te vois pas avant les vacances... »

« Tu me verras », l'interrompit immédiatement Thomas. « Teresa nous a invité à manger demain. Avant qu'on ne dise au revoir. »

Teresa ? Déjeuner ? Demain ? Ah ?

« C'est marrant », dit Newt en fronçant les sourcils. « Elle ne m'a rien dit. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Thomas ne répondit pas, étudiant attentivement le visage de Newt baigné par la lumière ambré des lampadaires.

« À demain, Newt », dit-il finalement dans un murmure.

Newt hocha la tête, et un sourire écorna ses lèvres.

« À demain Tommy. »

Un nouveau sourire illumina le visage de Thomas, malgré ses yeux rougis et sa peau blême. Un peu comme l'éclosion d'une fleur sauvage dans une quelconque fissure du béton. Une petite éclaboussure de couleur, simple et magnifique, qui luttait contre la banalité et changeait le monde grâce à sa perfection. Voilà à quoi ressemblait les sourires de Thomas.

... Trop de champagne. Ça devenait vraiment gênant.

« Bonne nuit Thomas », se força à dire Newt avant qu'il ne commence à comparer mentalement les lèvres de Harry à des pétales de roses (à cause du champagne, évidemment).

Sur ces mots, il amorça un mouvement pour descendre de la voiture, mais la main de Thomas atterrit sur son poignet, chaude et ferme.

« Non. Reste. Burns va te ramener chez toi. »

« Thomas », protesta Newt, en ignorant la chaleur qui venait subitement de l'inonder de l'intérieur. « C'est pas la peine. C'est même pas une marche de cinq minutes... »

« J'insiste », le coupa Thomas sans lâcher son poignet. « Il gèle dehors. Et il pleut. S'il-te-plaît. Laisse-le te ramener. »

Et peut-être que c'était parce que Thomas Murphy venait de dire « s'il-te-plaît », ou peut-être que c'était parce qu'il gelait vraiment dehors et que la marche prendrait probablement bien plus de cinq minutes, mais Newt referma la porte de la limousine et se rassit à l'intérieur, incapable de résister à un roulement des yeux.

Thomas le relâcha, l'air comblé et soulagé.

« Merci. Allez. Bonne nuit Newt. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Thomas sortit du véhicule et regagna son appartement en trottinant. Newt observa discrètement sa silhouette floue et sombre disparaître dans la nuit.

« A demain. »

-X-

Ce n'est qu'une fois allongé dans son lit, en sécurité et au chaud (Minho n'était toujours pas rentré) que Newt décida d'envoyer le plus inutile des textos qu'il ait jamais envoyé :

 ** _✉ SMS de Newt à Thomas :_**

 _02h53. Bonne nuit Thomas._

Il n'obtint pas de réponse — il n'en attendait pas, de toute manière — mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'endormir quasi immédiatement pour la première fois depuis deux semaines.

-X-

Newt ne savait franchement pas pourquoi il se rendait à ce déjeuner.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir ses amis une dernière fois avant les vacances. Il en avait envie, au contraire. Mais le truc... c'est que le blond n'était pas certain de savoir où il en était avec Thomas. Est-ce qu'ils étaient redevenus amis ? Ou bien leur relation n'avait-elle toujours pas avancé ? Mais avec ce qui s'était passé dans la nuit, ce serait vraiment bizarre que leur supposée amitié n'ait pas progressé, non ?

Non seulement Newt était stressé par toutes ces questions qui le taraudaient vicieusement, mais en plus, il était obligé de subir tout le tintamarre de Minho qui n'arrêtait pas de parler de la « soirée incroyable » qu'il avait passé la veille, et des fêtes auxquelles il allait peut-être assisté pendant les vacances

« ... mais j'ai entendu dire que les fêtes de George Van Eyck sont dingues et je sais que son cousin est super connu dans les maisons de disque, alors je me suis dit que ça allait me plaire. En plus, sa mère est canon. Et il a toujours de la bonne herbe », déblatérait Minho en gravissant les escaliers en colimaçon menant aux appartements de Teresa.

Ses mains étaient profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son caban noir, et une épaisse écharpe en laine était enroulée lâchement autour de son cou. L'incarnation pure de l'hiver, contrastant avec la chaleur de sa voix lumineuse.

Mais Newt ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite.

Ils s'approchaient dangereusement de la porte d'entrée de Teresa. Et derrière la porte de Teresa se trouvait Thomas. Et bien que, certes, lui et Newt aient partagé un moment hier soir – si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça — il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter le moment où il se retrouverait face à lui. Est-ce qu'il allait l'ignorer ? Se cacher ? S'énerver ? Se comporter en connard fini ? Ou bien serait-il le même ?

Putain, il aurait dû se contenter de rentrer chez lui, auprès de sa mère et de ses sœurs.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la porte de Teresa, Minho entra sans aucune hésitation.

« Mes potes ! » S'exclama-t-il, les bras ouverts, et le sourire de Teresa prit immédiatement vie, de là où elle était assise, à l'extrémité de la table.

Quelques secondes seulement après leur arrivé, Minho avait déjà rempli son verre de whisky, son assiette de nourriture et allumé une cigarette. C'était comme s'il était équipé de sa propre armée de petites nymphes invisibles qui volaient autour de lui et servaient ses moindres besoins.

Newt, bien plus silencieux que son ami, observait discrètement la scène, un peu en retrait.

« Salut les potes ! » Les salua joyeusement Alby en prenant Minho dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir devant Newt.

« Salut Alby », sourit Newt

« Comment vas-tu ? On est vraiment désolés de ne pas avoir pu venir à l'avant-première hier soir. Mais on m'a dit que c'était génial », fit Alby.

Newt acquiesça d'un air absent.

« Ouais, Ouais. Excellent, ouais. »

Il portait toujours sa veste et ses mains étaient toujours fourrées dans ses poches. Ses paumes étaient moites. Il sentait le regard de Teresa lui brûler curieusement la nuque.

« Franchement, je suis contente que les examens soient terminés », déclara la seule fille du groupe dans un rire. « Je me sens mieux maintenant. J'arrivais à peine à me maintenir la tête hors de l'eau vers la fin. »

Newt hocha la tête, la gorge sèche. La pièce était chaleureuse et décorée pour Noël — probablement par Thomas. Une odeur de gingembre, d'épice et de cacao flottait dans l'air. Oui, il n'y avait que Thomas pour faire ce genre de choses.

« En plus, le journal a été une véritable réussite », ajouta Alby. « On a même reçu les félicitations et la reconnaissance du conseil scolaire », dit-il avant de prendre une lampée de son verre. « Tout le monde en parle. Et apparemment, Tee' a été classée meilleure éditrice de l'école depuis plus de quarante ans. »

Le sourire de Tresa pourrait très probablement fendre son visage en deux tant il était immense.

« Franchement, je suis contente que tout soit terminé. La période d'examens me rend toujours complètement tarée. »

Et ouais, c'était agréable de revoir Teresa sourire. Newt était heureux de ne plus la voir morose, tendue, stressée, en manque de sommeil ou portant un jogging, fixant désespérément son ordinateur tout en virevoltant dans la pièce, boostée à la caféine et aux remontants.

Mais...

Son attention envers la jeune fille disparut subitement lorsque Thomas entra dans la pièce.

Il portait un pull crème et un pantalon vermillon. Ses cheveux étaient en pagaille, et il marchait tranquillement. Son visage également, semblait avoir bénéficié d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

« Newt ? »

Newt détacha brusquement ses yeux de Thomas et les reporta sur Alby qui le regardait d'un air amusé.

« Hein ? Oui ? » Fit-il bêtement, et il sentit ses joues s'échauffer lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil Thomas se figer.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Thé ? Eau ? Vin ? Champagne ? » Demanda Alby sur un ton qui suggérait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il posait la question.

« Euh... »

« Tu as de bons whiskys sous la main ? » Aboya alors Minho depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.

Putain, Dieu merci, louée soit l'existence de Minho.

Son intervention capta l'attention d'Alby qui se leva et alla farfouiller dans le placard à alcool de Teresa.

Newt resta planté là où il était, et ses yeux cherchèrent automatiquement Thomas...qui le fixait intensément depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Silencieux et paisible. Un petit sourire jouant au coin de ses lèvres. Et Newt ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, alors il se retrouva à lui faire un petit signe de main. À défaut d'autre chose.

Le geste provoqua un élargissement du sourire de Thomas, et il lui rendit discrètement son signe.

À cette vision, le feu s'empara des joues de Newt qui prit alors la décision de s'avancer vers Thomas, quand soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Oh.

Teresa.

« O-Oui ? » Fit-il sottement en s'efforçant de ne pas adopter un ton trop impatient.

« Je peux te parler une minute ? » Demanda Teresa d'une voix calme et posée.

À vrai dire, ça ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une demande, et Newt acquiesça immédiatement. Il y avait quelque chose chez Teresa qui ne laissait aucune place au refus. Peut-être que c'était l'intensité délicate dans ses yeux. Ou peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle était si attirante que c'en était intimidant.

Dans tous les cas, Newt se retrouva à suivre Teresa, qui l'emmena loin de Thomas, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe avec Thomas ? » Demanda immédiatement Teresa.

Newt cligna des yeux, surpris.

« Ce qui se passe ? Tu veux dire en général, ou... ? »

« Aujourd'hui », l'éclaira Teresa. « Quelque chose a changé. Il a l'air mieux qu'avant. Toujours pas lui-même, mais. Il semble... différent. »

À ces mots, Newt sentit un enclume s'abattre dans son ventre. C'était comme si une lumière brûlante et scintillante venait de l'envahir de l'intérieur. Et nom de Dieu, c'était une sensation tout simplement formidable.

« Différent ? » Demanda Newt d'une voix qui se voulait nonchalante et détachée. « Comment ça ? »

Teresa poussa un soupir et se tourna vers Thomas qui est à était à présent à côté de Minho, le sourire aux lèvres tandis que l'autre garçon racontait une histoire extravagante qui entraîna Alby dans une crise de gloussements incontrôlables.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas l'expliquer. Et il ne m'a rien dit. Je me demandais juste si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Des'. Ou... un truc du genre. Tu sais quelque chose ? » S'enquit-elle en tournant la tête vers Newt.

Et merde. Le voilà à la croisée des chemins.

Qu'était-il censé dire ? Que Thomas avait pleuré comme un bébé hier soir et que Newt lui avait promis de ne jamais l'abandonner ? Comme un horrible roman à l'eau de rose ? Qu'ils étaient redevenus amis, aussi incompréhensible, poétique et tragique soit la situation ?

Et puis franchement, qui lui disait que c'était la raison pour laquelle Thomas semblait différent ? Et si quelque chose s'était produit avec Des' et que là était la véritable raison ?

Évidemment que ce n'était pas Newt. Des' s'était probablement excusé d'être le pire père du monde, ou peut-être que sa sœur accro à l'héroïne l'avait appelé ou... peu importe. Quelle que soit la raison du changement d'humeur de Thomas, il était impossible que Newt en soit la cause. C'était trop improbable.

Alors le blond secoua négativement la tête.

« J'en ai aucune idée, Tee', désolé. »

Teresa acquiesça en le sondant silencieusement du regard.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a paru différent hier soir ? »

Newt se tortilla.

« Pas vraiment. Peut-être un peu silencieux. »

Teresa plissa les yeux.

« Et la chanson ? Comment les gens ont réagi à la chanson ? »

La chanson ?

Newt arqua un sourcil.

« Euh. Ils ont aimé, je pense. Je n'ai entendu aucune critique négative. »

À ces mots, Teresa lâcha un soupir de soulagement, et ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Thomas. Étrange.

« Pourquoi ? » Interrogea Newt.

« Pour rien », répondit finalement la jeune fille dans un souffle avant de tirer une cigarette de sa boîte.

Elle en proposa une à Newt qui secoua la tête.

« Bon, peu importe ce qui se passe avec lui, j'espère que ça va continuer. C'est bon de le revoir sourire. »

Et elle s'en alla, reprenant sa place aux côtés d'Alby, laissant un pauvre Newt cloué sur place, son cerveau tentant d'assembler les pièces et l'énigme qui faisait tourner en bourrique son cerveau fatigué.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa agréablement. Les cinq amis en profitèrent pour fêter ensemble la fin du semestre. Ils échangèrent leurs meilleurs souvenirs et rirent des pires en se versant des quantités généreuses de liqueur et de lait de poule. Des chants de Noël orchestrés s'échappaient des haut parleurs de la chaîne stéréo de Teresa.

À l'extérieur, de minuscules flocons se répandaient sur le campus, beaux, impétueux et légers. L'atmosphère était chaleureuse, festive et confortable. Newt se sentait bien. Chez lui.

C'était étrange de penser qu'il allait retourner dans sa maison d'enfance d'ici quelques heures. Ces visages qui représentaient désormais son quotidien allaient disparaître de sa vie pendant plusieurs semaines. Cette pensée lui laissa un arrière-goût de tristesse et d'amertume.

Qui ne fit que s'amplifier lorsque Thomas se leva du piano de Teresa (tous les récits des faits et gestes de Minho l'avaient inspiré, l'envoyant dans une spirale de piano et de chants de Noël que les autres avaient essayé d'accompagner en chantant maladroitement).

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Burns ne va pas tarder.

Une chape de plomb tomba dans l'estomac de Newt. »

« Pour te ramener à la maison ? » Demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de camoufler la déception perceptible dans sa voix.

« Ouais. J'aimerais bien rentrer le plus tôt possible », acquiesça Thomas.

L'esprit de Newt n'accueillit pas très bien cette nouvelle, mais Thomas paraissait sûr de lui, détendu et heureux, alors le blond ne chercha pas plus loin et se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

« On se verra après les vacances », poursuivit Thomas avec un sourire. « Joyeux Noël en avance ! »

Il leur envoya un clin d'œil à tous. Ses yeux ambrés s'attardèrent sur Newt un bref instant, puis il se détourna.

Non.

 _Non_.

Thomas ne pouvait tout simplement pas partir comme si de rien n'était pour rentrer chez lui pendant un mois. Pendant plus de quinze jours ils n'allaient plus se voir. S'il pensait qu'il pouvait juste s'éclipser comme ça, bah, il se faisait des illusions.

« En fait il faut encore que je prépare mes affaires », dit Newt avant même de savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire, et il se leva d'un bond.

Thomas s'immobilisa.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller aussi. Ça ne te dérange que je vienne avec toi ? » Demanda le blond, et il sentit le regard de Minho, de Teresa et d'Alby se tourner pour le regarder.

Surpris, Thomas se retourna. Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent un instant, tandis que le regard des autres passait curieusement de l'un à l'autre.

« Euh, non pas du tout. Allons-y, alors », répondit finalement le brun d'un air amusé.

« Je vous appelle plus tard les gars, d'accord ? » Dit Newt aux autres avant de rejoindre Thomas à la porte.

« Pas de problème », répondit aussitôt Teresa, tandis qu'Alby affichait un sourire victorieux.

« À ta guise. »

« Je te verrai à l'appart', hein ? » Demanda Minho en se rencognant dans sa chaise. « Tu ne partiras pas avant que je rentre ? »

« Non, t'inquiète, on se verra à l'appart' », le rassura Newt en boutonnant les pressions de sa veste.

« Cool. Parce que j'ai un cadeau d'au revoir pour toi », fit l'autre avec un sourire malicieux, et les autres ricanèrent à ses mots.

Thomas arqua un sourcil mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'ouvrir la porte à Newt.

« Après toi ? »

« Toujours », sourit Newt en battant des cils, et il adressa un petit signe à ses amis avant de franchir le seuil.

Puis la porte se referma. Le laissant seul avec Thomas.

« Merci de m'avoir laissé venir avec toi, Tommy. C'est agréable quand tu fais pas l'antisocial », le taquina Newt en descendant les escaliers.

Thomas laissa échapper un rire.

« C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un me traite d'antisocial. »

« Bah, je suppose qu'il y a un début à tout. »

Pour toute réponse, Thomas secoua la tête en souriant affectueusement.

Il y eut un bref silence, entrecoupé seulement par le claquement de leurs semelles contre le marbre des escaliers. Le cerveau de Newt tournait à plein régime, assailli par un milliard de pensées qui le tiraillaient dans un sens et dans l'autre.

« Alors... est-ce que tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il en adoptant un ton qui se voulait détaché.

Ils étaient dehors, à présent, et se dirigeaient lentement vers l'appartement de Thomas. Il apercevait déjà la montée d'escalier apparaître au loin. Quelques flocons de neige se mêlèrent aux cheveux sombres de Thomas.

« Ouais. Ça va », répondit le brun après un moment de pause.

« Et, euh, pourquoi tu veux rentrer chez toi le plus tôt possible ? »

« Je ne veux pas laisser mon père seul trop longtemps. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui d'être seul. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

Thomas ne le regardait pas. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur la neige crissante qui tapissait le sol.

« Il ne gère pas bien ses pensées. Genre... il a tendance à broyer du noir. »

Un sourire tordu apparut sur ses lèvres froides.

« Mais le nouveau single devrait l'aider. Il devra assister à des performances. Il pourrait même être nominé pour un Award — ça lui plairait. Ça lui permet de se concentrer sur quelque chose. Alors... Il devrait aller mieux. Mais je préfère quand même garder un œil sur lui. »

Newt soupira.

Mais putain comment Thomas arrivait-il à être un fils aussi aimant ? Newt ne pouvait même pas supporter une conversation avec sa mère, et elle n'était pas aussi difficile à gérer que le père du brun. La culpabilité se mit à clapoter dans son ventre à cette pensée.

« Pourquoi t'es si bon avec lui ? » Demanda-t-il, alors qu'ils approchaient des escaliers de pierre.

La neige tourbillonnait autour d'eux.

Thomas haussa les épaules.

« C'est mon père. »

« Et ? »

« C'est ma famille Newt. »

Ils gravirent les marches glacées. Newt sentait d'autres questions s'agglutiner dans sa gorge.

« Et le reste de ta famille ? » Osa-t-il demander.

Thomas se raidit.

« C'est... une autre histoire », murmura-t-il en levant les yeux vers son vis-à-vis. « Je n'ai pas forcément envie d'en discuter maintenant, de toute façon. C'est Noël, Newt. Restons positifs. »

Newt lâcha un rire malgré lui. La curiosité et le malaise s'accumulaient dans sa tête, mais il fit un effort pour les repousser.

« Bon d'accord, d'accord », fit-il en arrivant à la porte de Thomas. « Je vais arrêter de poser des questions trop personnelles pour changer. Prends ça comme un cadeau de Noël. »

Les lèvres de Thomas s'écornèrent.

« Meilleur cadeau de l'année. »

Un autre éclat de rire échappa à Newt.

« Mais... »

Thomas s'arrêta, ses yeux posés sur la dalle couverte de neige sous leurs pieds.

« Mais j'aime bien...le fait que tu me poses des questions. »

« Bah...ça tombe bien parce que j'aime bien te poser des questions », répondit-il d'une voix douce, et le sourire de Thomas s'agrandit.

« Bon. Je ferais mieux d'y aller », finit pas dire le brun. « Je n'ai même pas encore commencé à faire mes valises. Ça risque d'être un horrible bordel.. »

« Tu pourrais toujours demander à Burns de le faire », suggéra Newt.

« Burns me fourrerait moi dans une valise pour aller plus vite », plaisanta Thomas, et les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire.

Ils se tinrent là, à se scruter du regard. Newt devait vraiment faire ses valises aussi. Il fallait qu'il parte. Maintenant.

« Bon, alors Joyeux Noël Tommy », murmura-t-il.

« Joyeux Noël Newt », répondit Thomas.

« J'espère que tu recevras pleins de cadeaux — et que aucun d'entre eux ne prendra la forme d'une maladie vénérienne. »

Thomas explosa d'un rire surpris.

« T'es vraiment injuste », se lamenta-t-il, mais il avait toujours son sourire, et ses yeux pétillaient toujours autant.

Et bordel mais comment parvenait-il à faire scintiller ses yeux comme ça ? C'était comme si quelqu'un avait installé des ampoules derrière chacune de ses paupières et qu'elles scintillaient comme des petites étoiles dans la nébuleuse.

Ils étaient sur le point de se séparer. Newt le sentait. Franchement, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était d'afficher un sourire d'au revoir et de s'en aller. Il retrouverait cette satanée reine des neiges ici présente au semestre précédent.

Mais Newt ne faisait jamais ce qu'il était censé faire. Alors au lieu de ça, il prit Thomas dans ses bras.

Mu par une nouvelle détermination, il s'avança et engloutit le garçon dans une longue étreinte.

Au début, Thomas ne sut pas comment réagir. Il se raidit simplement et se tint là, les bras ballants. Puis, lentement, il enroula ses longs bras autour de la taille de Newt et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Et étrangement, Newt se sentit submergé. L'odeur de Thomas, cette soudaine proximité. C'était probablement le câlin le plus fabuleux de tous les temps. Il sentait le nez de Thomas lové dans son cou. Il avait l'impression que toutes les valves dans son corps s'étaient ouvertes en grand et qu'il se noyait dans quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer.

Ils finirent par se séparer. Newt tenait toujours le pull de Thomas dans ses poings serrés. Le brun le remarqua et baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Ça aurait vraiment dû inciter Newt à lâcher prise et à se reculer. Mais au lieu de ça, il se retrouva à fixer bêtement le garçon devant lui. Des flocons de neige tombaient sur les joues rougies de Thomas, s'accrochaient à ses longs cils, et saupoudraient ses cheveux. L'on aurait dit un putain de projet d'art, quelque chose qu'un étudiant aurait pris des mois à inventer et à créer.

Ils restèrent plantés là, Thomas regardant silencieusement Newt, immobile, la respiration calme et paisible, et Newt qui n'avait tout simplement pas envie de lâcher prise.

Y avait un problème, là, non ?

Et il n'avait même pas bu de champagne.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se força à relâcher le pull de Thomas qui observa son geste sans rien dire.

« On se verra l'an prochain », dit-il finalement en forçant un sourire.

Thomas le sonda un moment, le visage indescriptible.

« Bye Thomas », souffla le blond avant de tourner les talons et de partir sans laisser le temps au brun de lui répondre.

-X-

Il était chez sa mère depuis six jours, et le temps lui semblait déjà trop long.

Non pas que ça ne soit pas agréable d'être de retour. Ses sœurs l'avaient terriblement manqué. Elles se jetaient sur lui dès qu'elles le voyaient et tiraient sur ses vêtements pour l'inciter à jouer avec elles dans leur chambre. Elles ne le lâchaient tout simplement plus, comme si ça faisait des années qu'elles ne l'avaient pas vu. Sauf Gigi, la plus âgée, qui avait boudé pendant trois heures après son retour, avant de se détendre enfin face aux blagues incessantes de son grand frère.

« Tu ne viens plus nous voir », se plaignit-elle tandis que Newt tentait de lui chatouiller les côtes.

Le blond se crispa un peu à ces mots. Elle avait raison, il n'était pas venu les voir. Mais surtout à cause de leur mère.

Newt pouvait vraiment se montrer égoïste quand il voulait.

« Je sais. J'ai merdé », avoua-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle et en l'attirant contre son torse, la faisant glousser.

« Ouais, en effet », approuva-t-elle. « Tu pourrais nous appeler quand même ! »

« Je t'ai parlé sur Facebook ! »

« C'est pas pareil ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne peux pas entendre ta voix », dit-elle en faisant la moue et en croisant les bras sur son pull rose pâle.

Le sourire de Newt s'adoucit. Putain, ses sœurs lui avaient vraiment manqué. Même si sa mère était un peu vache. Enfin pour être honnête, elle n'avait rien fait de déplacé jusqu'ici. Elle n'avait pas quitté la maison de la journée. En revanche, elle réclamait constamment Minho et alternait entre être obsédée par la présence de Newt et oublier totalement qu'il était là.

Il voyait Winston presque tous les jours, aussi. Ils partageaient leur temps entre jouer au ballon dans la neige, se promener et passer leurs soirées chez l'un ou l'autre. Winston aussi avait beaucoup manqué à Newt Son sourire mutin, son rire éternel et ses plaisanteries à deux balles.

Mais ses mesquineries ne lui avaient pas manqué, en revanche.

« Alors, tu flashes sur quelqu'un en particulier, en ce moment ? » Demanda Winston alors qu'ils étaient sur le sol de la chambre à se passer paresseusement une pipe à eau colorée.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bonjour maman, depuis quand t'es entrée ? » Marmonna-t-il sèchement passant sa langue sur ses lèvres desséchées.

Winston éclata de rire et lui lança une chaussette sale à la figure.

« Hé, je ne fais que me montrer amical. Je me suis dit que ce serait sympa que je fasse semblant de m'y intéresser. »

« Bel effort Winston », répondit Newt en levant les yeux au ciel, le sourire aux lèvres, s'efforçant d'ignorer le visage de Thomas qui était subitement apparu dans son esprit.

Et c'était pour ça que ça faisait trop longtemps que Newt était à la maison. Voilà pourquoi six jours, c'était juste trop. Il avait besoin de retourner au campus. De revoir Thomas.

Il recevait des nouvelles de Teresa et Alby presque tous les jours. Il recevait de temps à autres des snaps d'un Minho ivre et affectueux avec comme légende : « TU ME MANQUE SALE BRANLEUR » en lettres capitales, suivi d'émojis bizarres. Mais il ne recevait jamais de nouvelles de Thomas.

Il fallait qu'il retourne au campus.

« Je ne suis avec personne, non », dit Newt après un moment de pause. « Et personne ne m'intéresse. Pas de cette façon. Mais j'ai cet ami... »

Ses entrailles se tordirent rien qu'à la mention de Thomas. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de lui à sa mère ou à ses sœurs. C'est comme si Thomas n'existait même pas lorsqu'il était chez lui, comme un fantôme imaginaire qui lui rendait visite dans ses rêves.

« Oui ? » Le relança Winston.

« J'ai cet ami, tu vois. Et il est... super bizarre. Vraiment bizarre. Genre, il se balade avec des tasses de thé et des fleurs, et parfois, il fait des fixettes sur les fraises, les paons ou les poignées de Winston, ce genre de bizarreries. »

Winston haussa un sourcil.

« À t'entendre, on dirait un hipster. »

Newt pouffa.

« Non, non. Il est réellement étrange. Et il est vachement riche et complètement cinglé et... son père, c'est Des' Murphy. »

« Énorme ! » S'exclama aussitôt Winston. « Sa nouvelle chanson avec Jorge vient de sortir. Tu l'as entendue ? Elle est démente. Tu crois que tu pourrais nous avoir des places de concert ? »

Et merde. Maintenant, Newt avait l'impression d'être un connard fini. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment confié à Winston depuis qu'il était partie étudier à l'université.

« Ouais je l'ai entendue, en fait. Je...euh... j'ai été à la cérémonie de promotion du single. »

Les yeux de Winston s'agrandirent.

« Tu _quoi_ ?! »

« Ouais », dit Newt en baissant la tête. « Mais c'était un peu le bordel. Thomas et moi, on s'était disputé en quelque sorte, et Minho m'avait abandonné et... »

« Attends. Thomas ? Minho ? C'est qui ? »

Ça aussi c'était étrange. Parce que Thomas et Minho faisaient partie du quotidien de Newt, à présent, et Winston, son meilleur ami pour la vie, ne savait même pas qui ils étaient. C'était vraiment bizarre.

« Bah, Thomas, c'est cet... ami. Et Minho, c'est mon coloc. Tu tomberais amoureux de lui, même. Il est hilarant et vraiment idiot putain, et il a tellement d'argent qu'il ne sait plus quoi en faire. Il est adorable il n'a peur de rien. C'est sûrement le gars le plus gentil du monde. Aucune arrogance en lui. Et il a un putain d'assistant !

Winston semblait vraiment impressionné.

« Tu me présenteras ces types, hein ? »

« Bien sûr », acquiesça joyeusement Newt. « Il faut que tu vienne me rendre visite au prochain semestre. Ils vont t'adorer. »

« Même Thomas ? »

Newt s'arrêta. Thomas.

« Je pense », hésita-t-il, et Winston lâcha un rire.

« J'en sais rien mon pote. On dirait bien que tu as dégotté un sacré casse-tête. »

« Non, non, non », répondit précipitamment Newt. Il n'est pas comme ça. Il est génial. Toujours. Il est juste... il doit gérer beaucoup de choses. Mais il fait des efforts ! Et il est différent. Même Teresa l'a dit. Mais sa différence fait de lui quelqu'un...de merveilleux. Il est super gentil, stupide et intelligent à la fois, et tout le temps d'humeur changeante. Et il est parfois super épuisant et ridicule, mais aussi charmant et fort et... et il y a juste tellement de choses en lui. Tellement, tellement de choses, Winston. »

À la fin de sa tirade involontaire, le blond releva les yeux et s'aperçut que Winston l'observait d'un air amusé.

« Quoi ? » Fit-il, sur la défensive, ses joues s'enflammant joyeusement.

« Tu ne flashes sur personne en particulier, tu disais ? » Musa-t-il d'un ton taquin.

« Non ! » Répondit brusquement Newt, les joues brûlantes.

Thomas n'était qu'une ami. Juste un ami. C'était aussi simple que ça.

« Bref », abrégea-t-il en faisant un petit geste vague de la main. « Ça te dit de jouer à Mario ? J'ai bien envie de te mettre la pâtée. »

Et le sujet fut abandonné, malgré le sourire espiègle persistant et les yeux pétillants de Winston.

-X-

C'était l'anniversaire de Newt. Et c'était aussi le réveillon de Noël.

Et la journée se passait plutôt bien.

Il l'avait passée avec sa famille. Ses sœurs lui collaient des tiares sur la tête et lui avaient offert une tonne de dessins plus ou moins réussis.

Winston était passé prendre le thé avec eux et lui avait offert un maillot de foot, une meule de fromage, une bouteille de bière et une boule de papier adhésif— avant de lui donner une tape dans le dos et de l'enlacer.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon pote. Assure-toi que tes amis riches te gâtent à mort », sourit-il.

Bon, en réalité, Newt avait volontairement caché son portable dans sa chambre. Il n'avait juste pas envie d'interagir avec le monde extérieur. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les textos qu'il avait dû recevoir de Minho, de Teresa et d'Alby. Il n'avait pas très envie de les lire, car ils lui manquaient tous beaucoup. Ils lui manquaient et il aurait aimé pouvoir fêter son anniversaire avec eux. Organiser une grande fête, un bal masqué ou une connerie du genre. Mais il ne pouvait pas les voir car son anniversaire était mal placé. Enfin bon.

Il était un peu sur les nerfs.

Il aimait sa famille, vraiment. Il était heureux de passer son anniversaire avec eux. Mais...il manquait quelque chose.

« Est-ce que ton père t'a appelé ? » Demanda soudain la mère de Newt d'une voix froide, debout devant son plan de travail où elle décorait le gâteau d'anniversaire de son fils.

C'était mignon. Newt n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle fasse l'effort de lui cuisiner quelque chose, et ça lui faisait plaisir.

« Non. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aurait fait ? »

Elle poussa un profond soupir frustré.

« Il pourrait au moins avoir la décence d'appeler son propre fils le jour de son anniversaire. »

« Je ne lui parle plus depuis deux ans. Ça ne me surprend pas. Et ça ne me dérange pas non plus », répondit Newt en haussant les épaules, et la conversation n'alla pas plus loin.

Le soir, ils mangèrent des lasagnes, le repas préféré Newt. Puis ils le couvrirent de cadeaux. Même sa mère lui offrit un cadeau.

« Tu m'as acheté un cadeau ? » Demanda-t-il, étonné.

Elle sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Maintenant que tu es loin, je me suis dis que tu avais besoin d'un peu d'amour de ta maman. »

Et...ouais. Bon. Cette phrase rendit Newt perplexe, mais il fit avec, et se leva pour la serrer dans ses bras avant de retourner à sa place et de se goinfrer de gâteau.

« Tu es trop gentille avec moi », dit-il à Elora après avoir déplié le dessin qu'elle lui avait offert, et elle grimpa sur ses genoux en gloussant.

« Joyeux anniversaiiiiiiiire », chanta-t-elle en lui pinçant les joues.

En somme, la journée se passa de façon agréable. Et même s'il aurait aimé être avec ses amis d'université, il se consola en se disant que c'était mieux que rien, et qu'il était toujours entouré de personnes aimantes. C'était le principal.

Il regagna sa chambre tard dans la soirée, le ventre rempli de sucreries et de chocolat. Il ouvrit la porte avant de se diriger vers son lit, et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le matelas, le sourire aux lèvres.

Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte.

« Ouais ? » Appela-t-il en se frottant les yeux, épuisé.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. De grands yeux de poupée et de longs cheveux blonds apparurent dans son champ de vision.

« Gigi », sourit-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je t'ai fait quelque chose. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas donné après le repas ? » Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Elle lui tendit un petit paquet carré et haussa les épaules.

« J'sais pas. Parce que. »

Il lâcha un rire silencieux et entreprit de déballer le cadeau. Son sourire ne fit que s'élargir lorsqu'il vit ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. C'était une photo encadrée de lui, de ses sœurs et de sa mère, prise le jour où il était parti à l'université. Il étaient collés les uns contre les autres, le visage rayonnant, le sourire aux lèvres. Coincé dans un coin du cadre, il y avait un petit morceau de papier sur lequel était écrit « Tu nous manque Newtie ! ». L'écriture de Gigi.

« Waouh. Merci ma puce », sourit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en retenant ses larmes.

« Il te plaît ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je l'adore. »

« Est-ce qu'on te manque aussi ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'écartant de son frère.

Le cœur du blond se mit à tambouriner férocement. Il était vraiment un frère de merde. Il força un sourire et glissa délicatement une mèche de cheveux de sa sœur derrière son oreille.

« Tout le temps, ouais », souffla-t-il. Je t'appellerai plus. « Peut-être même que je vous écrirai une lettre ou deux. »

« Tu pourrais aussi nous envoyer des cadeaux ? » Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Newt lâcha un rire et la taquina du coude.

« Plein de cadeaux. Je vais t'en envoyer tellement que t'en auras marre. »

Elle hocha la tête, le visage rayonnant.

« Tiens ta promesse ! Bonne nuit Newtie. Et encore joyeux anniversaire. »

Elle se jeta à son cou une dernière, et Newt s'empressa de la serrer fort contre lui.

« Je t'aime », chuchota-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Newt continuait de sourire. Ce n'était pas si mal, d'être rentré dans sa maison d'enfance, au final.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se glissa dans son lit qu'il se souvint de l'existence de son portable. Il était branché sur la table chevet. Il s'en empara et déverrouilla l'écran.

Sans surprise, il découvrit sa boîte de réception bourrée de messages de ses amis.

Il y en avait plusieurs d'Alby qui le firent sourire béatement, et encore plus de Teresa que lui arrachèrent des rires. Minho lui en avait envoyé un seul qui disait simplement :

 ** _✉ SMS de Sushi à Newtie :_**

 _12h41. C'est ton anniversaire ?_

Newt ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en lisant ce massage. Évidemment que Minho lui avait envoyé ça, cet espèce de zigoto tête en l'air. Il était sur le point sur lui écrire une réponse lorsqu'un nom en particulier capta son attention.

 _Thomas Murphy._

Il se figea.

... Est-ce qu'il — qu'est-ce que...c' était...que ça... ?

Il regard à nouveau.

Thomas Muprhy.

Ouais. OK. Bon. OK

Thomas lui avait écrit. OK. D'accord. OK.

Il ouvrit le message.

 ** _✉ SMS de Tommy à Newt :_**

 _16h59. Joyeux anniversaire Newt Withman._

Le blond sentit son cerveau commencé à disjoncter.

Il lut à nouveau le message.

 ** _✉ SMS de Tommy à Newt :_**

 _16h59. Joyeux anniversaire Newt Withman._

Oh mon dieu.

Thomas.

Un message.

Un message de Thomas.

Pour son anniversaire.

Pour l'anniversaire de Newt.

Comment avait-il su ? Est-ce qu'il avait demandé à Teresa ? Est-ce qu'il avait regardé son Facebook ? Il lui avait écrit. Il avait écrit à Newt. Il avait écrit « Joyeux anniversaire » à Newt.

Que devait-il répondre ?

C'était une chose d'écrire à Thomas lorsqu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas recevoir de réponse. C'en était une toute autre lorsqu'il savait qu'il allait vraiment le lire, et peut-être même y répondre.

Putain.

Putain, putain, putain.

Il évalua ses options pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent.

Puis, il décida d'opter pour une réponse classique.

 ** _✉ SMS de Newt à Tommy :_**

 _00h03. Merci Tommy. J'espère que tu passes un bon réveillon._

Il attendit, prêt à ne recevoir aucune réponse. Mais il attendit quand même. Il attendit encore et encore. Et juste au moment où ses paupières commencaient à tomber, son portable vibra, le tirant brusquement de son état de son somnolence. Il porta immédiatement l'écran à ses yeux, le cœur battant, et déverrouilla le message.

C'était un emoji. D'une pieuvre.

...D'accord.

Alors le blond lui envoya une rose avant de s'endormir.

-X-

Le Nouvel An déboula à toute vitesse.

Newt le fêta avec Winston, dans un appartement sombre et charmant de l'autre côté de la ville. Teresa et Alby l'avaient invité à une fête qu'ils organisaient, et il était un peu déçu de rater cet événement, mais les frais de transports coûtaient beaucoup trop chers pour qu'il puisse s'accorder cette petite folie. Mais il s'amusa quand même, et ingurgita une grande quantité d'alcool pour oublier le fait que ses amis lui manquaient terriblement. Surtout Thomas, dont il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis qu'il avait reçu l'emoji de la pieuvre, ce branleur. Et lorsque l'horloge sonna enfin le nouvel an, il réussit même à se trouver quelqu'un pour un baiser passionné.

C'était un garçon avec une crête fixée à la laque et qui portait une chemise qui puait le parfum bas de gamme. Ses yeux ambrés lui firent penser à ceux de Thomas. Mais c'était une comparaison franchement honteuse, parce que Newt était quasi certain que la couleur des iris de Thomas était unique en son genre, et que ses yeux pourraient même être vendus comme reliques dans un musée de pierres précieuses.

Ou peut-être que Newt avait bu trop de tequila.

Dans tous les cas, le garçon à la laque le suivait partout (il ne pouvait franchement pas lui en vouloir, le blond avait un allure fantastique, ce soir), et il profita de toute l'euphorie de cette nouvelle année pour l'attraper et l'entraîner dans un baiser absolument pas inoubliable.

« À la tienne mec. Bonne année », déclara Newt lorsque le garçon le relâcha, puis il se retourna en titubant et partit à la recherche de ses amis.

« Newt ! » L'accueillit Winston avec un enthousiasme plein d'ivresse, et les corps des deux garçons se percutèrent dans un câlin affectueux.

Newt se demandait ce que faisaient Alby et Teresa en ce moment. Ils étaient probablement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il se demandait ce que faisait Minho. La fête, c'était certain. Peut-être même qu'il était en train de baiser une nana. Ou plusieurs.

Il se demandait ce que Thomas faisait.

Il sortit son portable et s'éloigna de la masse de gens qui dansaient et se jetaient joyeusement les uns sur les autres. Ses pieds trébuchaient maladroitement à chaque pas, et le sol tanguait dangereusement sous ses pieds. Il trouva un coin désert dans l'appartement, uniquement jonché de verres abandonnés et de quelques bouteilles de bière, et il déverrouilla son portable quand soudain...

Thomas Murphy s'afficha à l'écran.

Putain

Il avait encore envoyé un message à Newt putain.

Au Nouvel An. À minuit.

Putain

Il ouvrit le message. Son cœur se déchaînait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Son esprit était transbahuté par tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu et était incapable de réfléchir décemment.

Thomas lui avait envoyé un message.

Nouvel an.

Encore.

Il lut le message.

 ** _✉ SMS de Tommy à Newt :_**

 _00h00. Je connaissais un gars, un simple soldat,_

 _Qui riait à la vie, d'une vide joie,_

 _Dormant profondément dans la nuit ascète,_

 _Et sifflant tôt le matin avec l'alouette._

 _Dans l'hiver des tranchées, sombre, effrayant,_

 _Avec les obus, les poux, le rhum manquant,_

 _Il se mit une balle dans la cervelle_

 _Et plus personne n'en fit nouvelle._

 _Ô vous, foules béates aux regards bienveillants_

 _Qui acclamez les preux soldats passants,_

 _Filez chez vous et priez de ne jamais découvrir_

 _L'enfer où s'en vont les jeunesses et les rires._

Newt fixa son écran, interdit.

... Mais Bordel ?

On était au Nouvel An, il était minuit et Thomas venait d'envoyer un message à Newt pour la troisième de sa vie et il... lui avait envoyé un poème sur un soldat qui se suicide ?

Le cœur de Newt cognait douloureusement et irrationnellement, et il se demanda soudain si ce n'était pas une sorte de message caché. Il ravala la boule qui obstruait sa gorge, et il écrivit la seule réponse qu'il était capable de formuler dans son état actuel.

 ** _✉ SMS de Newt à Tommy :_**

 _00h03. Tommy, c'est sans nul doute les vœux de Nouvel An les plus déprimants que j'ai jamais reçu._

Il se tint là, à fixer l'écran de son portable, en se faisant la promesse de ne pas bouger tant qu'il ne recevrait pas de réponse. Il entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom dans l'autre pièce.

« Newt ? »

« Une minute ! » Répondit-il sans quitter son portable des yeux.

Il attendit.

Rien.

Il attendit toujours.

Puis, le téléphone vibra.

 ** _✉ SMS de Tommy à Newt :_**

 _00h10. C'est de l'art, Newt Withman._

Puis, juste un instant après :

 ** _✉ SMS de Tommy à Newt :_**

 _00h11. Bonne année_

Le soulagement inonda Newt. Merci putain, c'était juste une autre bizarrerie de Thomas.

 ** _✉ SMS de Newt à Tommy:_**

 _00h12. Bonne année à toi aussi, Tom-Tom. Quelqu'un porte un nœud papillon à cette fête, et se comporte en vrai connard. Je pense à toi ! xx_

Il reçut une réponse presque immédiatement.

 ** _✉ SMS de Tommy à Newt :_**

 _00h12. C'est marrant, je pense aussi à toi. Il y a une femme ici qui se regarde dans tous les miroirs qu'elle voit et qui n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle est la plus belle de la soirée. Enfin, elle ne s'auto-adore pas aussi bien que toi._

 ** _✉ SMS de Newt à Tommy :_**

 _00h13. Bah, c'est sûrement parce qu'elle n'est pas aussi belle que moi_

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui envoya un emoji tournesol.

Le blond se sentit sourire malgré, et relut rapidement leur petite conversation avant de verrouiller son portable et de retourner à la fête.

-X-

Newt était très très très bourré lorsqu'il rentra chez lui.

Suffisamment bourré pour éprouver l'envie de retourner au campus pour retrouver Minho en train de jouer du piano en caleçon, avec de la nourriture éparpillée partout dans leur appart, et du whisky et de la bière recouvrant toutes les surfaces planes.

Suffisamment bourré pour, peut-être, accepter un plan à trois avec Teresa et Alby.

Suffisamment bourré pour appeler Thomas.

Le brun décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

« Oui ? » Fit-il l'autre bout du fil, et Newt sentit son cœur vibrer de joie.

« C'est comme ça que tu salues tous tes potes ? Ou c'est juste moi ? » Gloussa-t-il d'un ton provocateur.

« Je traite tout le monde de la même façon, Newt Withman. »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel. Ce geste acheva de perdre ses repères. Autour de lui, le décor oscillait.

« Bien sûr. Bref. Bonne année ! » Lança-t-il joyeusement.

Il put presque entendre le sourire de Thomas.

« Tu as un peu trop bu ? »

« Quoi ? Nan. J'avais soif, c'est tout. »

« Eh bah alors tu as choisi le bon jour pour avoir soif », dit Thomas.

« Alors comment tu as passé ta soirée, Tommy ? » Demanda Newt.

Il entendit le brun pousser un immense soupir.

« Mon père a organisé une fête chez nous », expliqua-t-il sur un ton pesant.

« Tu n'es pas allé à celle de Teresa et Alby ? » S'enquit Newt, pris de court.

« Non. Je ne pouvais pas », soupira-t-il. « Mais bon, ça a un peu dégénéré. Enfin, avec mon père, il faut bien que ça dégénère un moment ou un autre. »

Newt pouffa ironiquement.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire », marmonna-t-il, la langue déliée par l'alcool.

« Ouais », acquiesça doucement Thomas. « Il devait aller au lit. Alors j'ai fais partir tout le monde. »

Les sourcils de Newt se levèrent.

« Tu as foutu tout le monde à la porte ? Une bande de pop stars cinglées et de mondains ? Genre, tu leur as demandé de partir ? » Clarifia-t-il, choqué, en imaginant Thomas seul, vulnérable et fatigué en train de virer une foule de personnes de son manoir. « T'étais pas défoncé ? »

« Bien sûr que non. J'étais pas d'humeur. En plus, je devais m'occuper de mon père. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le surveille dans ce genre de situation à haut risque. »

Newt acquiesça en sentant une espèce de mélancolie aride s'installer en lui. Thomas. Pauvre Thomas.

Thomas lui manquait.

« Pas une nouvelle année si heureuse que ça alors », dit-il d'un air sombre avant de laisser échapper un hoquet.

« Humm, bah, je ne dirais pas ça », approuva Thomas avec désinvolture. « C'est dommage, j'avais bien décoré le manoir. C'était presque trop beau à regarder. J'ai hésité à demander aux invités de déambuler avec les yeux bandés. »

Newt lâcha un rire.

« Envoie-moi une photo ? »

« Si tout n'est pas détruit demain matin. »

Il y eut une pause, et Newt soupira.

« Tu vas bien alors ? » Souffla-t-il. « Tu passes de bonnes vacances ? »

« Ouais. Un peu fatigué. »

« Moi aussi. Je suis totalement bourré », s'exclama-t-il, et Thomas se mit soudain à rire. « Je n'aurais pas dû boire autant. »

« Tu n'es pas allé à la fête de Tee' et Alby non plus ? »

« Nan. J'ai été à la fête de mon meilleur ami. C'était un super moment », hoqueta-t-il.

Thomas rit à nouveau. Sa voix sonnait douce et veloutée au téléphone.

« Tu as passé un bon Nouvel An alors. »

« Oh ouais, carrément », répondit Newt enthousiasme. « Je me suis même dégoté un baiser de Nouvel An ! »

Et la ligne devint silencieuse.

Newt attendit un son, un mot, même un mouvement, mais rien ne vint, alors il écarta le portable de son oreille pour vérifier que Thomas était encore en ligne et...ouaip, il était toujours là. Mais le silence se prolongea.

« Euh, allô ? » Appela-t-il.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller », dit soudain Thomas d'une voix raide. « Je suis fatigué. »

Non. Le ventre de Newt se tordit.

« Mais », protesta-t-il tandis que ses tripes faisaient des pirouettes. « J'ai envie de discuter avec toi. »

« ... Pourquoi ? Tu viens de dire que t'avais passé une bonne soirée. »

« Bah, c'est le cas ouais. Quand j'étais avec mes potes. Mais ce baiser était horrible, Thomas, vraiment horrible. Ça a vraiment gâché la soirée. Et je suis sûr à vingt pourcent que la laque de ce type a causé des dommages irréparables à la couche d'ozone. »

Le rire de Thomas réapparut.

« Oh, c'est ça que j'ai senti plus tôt dans la soirée ? » Commenta-t-il nonchalamment, le sourire dans la voix.

« Absolument. »

Il y eut une nouvelle pause, et Newt se mit à jouer nerveusement avec le tissu de ses couvertures.

« Mais j'aurais aimé que tu sois là », souffla-t-il à voix basse.

Oh putain. Il ne voulait pas dire ça tout haut. Plus de Tequila. Jamais, non jamais.

« Ah bon ? » S'étonna Thomas.

« Ouais. Y aurait eu un vrai dress-code, et un thème bizarre, et tout le monde se serait plié en quatre pour te lécher le cul. Ça aurait été un moment sublime. Encore plus que ça ne l'était déjà, bien sûr. »

« Évidemment », s'amusa Thomas.

Newt sentit une chaleur se diffuser dans son estomac.

« Je rends tout meilleur, vois-tu », poursuivit le brun. « Tu aurais été complètement ébloui si t'avais vu mes centres de table. »

Newt éclata de rire. Bien malgré lui.

« Quoi ? » S'enquit Thomas d'un ton agacé. « Je m'étais appliqué à les faire. »

« Comme un Dieu, j'imagine », pouffa Newt.

« Eh bien, oui, je suis aussi parfait qu'un Dieu », répondit Thomas d'une voix adorablement fière.

« Tu sais Tommy. Tu es la première personne que j'ai appelé cette année », murmura Newt en étouffant un bâillement contre sa paume.

« Tu es la première personne à qui j'ai parlé cette année », répondit doucement Thomas, la voix également teintée d'épuisement. « Enfin, à part les hurlements que j'ai poussé sur les invités quand je leur ai fait quitter la maison. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

« Hey, ce n'est même pas drôle, c'est tragique ! » S'esclaffa Thomas, et Newt rit de plus belle. « Telle est ma vie », ajouta-t-il, mais il y avait tant de vérité dans cette phrase que Newt se sentit dessoûler malgré lui.

Thomas bâilla. Comme un bébé lion.

« Je vais te laisser partir, Tommy », sourit le blond.

« Dormir », approuva Thomas, même si ce n'était pas une vraie phrase.

« Bonne année. »

« De même, mon pote. »

Un autre rire échappa à Newt.

« Bon, allez. Bonne nuit Thomas Murphy. »

« Bonne nuit Newt Withman. »

Et ils raccrochèrent. Newt était toujours ivre et avait les lèvres engourdies. Il se rallongea en souriant bêtement et éteignit la lumière.

Puis il reçut un message.

Thomas Murphy.

C'était un emoji d'une étoile filante. Newt ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Mais il s'endormit, le cœur léger, l'esprit apaisé.

* * *

 _J'espère **vraiment** que ce chapitre vous aura pluuu !_

 _Bon alors, comme pour je pense beaucoup de monde ici, je commence à entrer en période **d'exams** , et autant je ne révise **pas** régulièrement, j'ai tendance à **bosser** comme une **tarée** à la fin du semestre, donc il est **possible** que je ne puisse **pas** poster de chapitre mardi prochain. Si vraiment ça arrive, je reviendrai le mardi d'après **promis** ! Donc surtout ne vous inquiétez pas s'il n'y a pas de nouvelle publication ^^_

 _Je vais répondre rapidement à vos reviews, et ensuite je file dans mon lit douillet :3_

Kakeei _: Ahah, effectivement, respect à Newt qui a une ténacité aussi dure que du fer :p Pour le père de Thomas, on aura plus d'informations sur lui dans le chapitre 25, mais tes suppositions sont plutôt pas mal... :P Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite t'aura plu xx_

Amelayy _: Aw t'es trop adorable merciii! Thomas est très dur à approcher, mais heureusement, Newt n'a pas lâché l'affaire! Et Newt va peu à peu l'aider à faire face à ses problèmes (parce que Thomas a un passé vraiment terrible, et le fait qu'il se fasse maltraiter ne représente qu'une petite partie de ce qui ne va pas dans sa vie). J'espère que tu as aimé la suite aussi :3_

Naws-you _: Ahah, ouaip, le jour des impatients mdrrr Thomas laisse couler ce qui lui arrive, parce que son père est la seule famille qui lui reste. On en apprend un peu plus sur les conditions de son père dans le chapitre d'après :) Eh oui, il y a beaucoup de différence entre le Thomas avec le masque et celui sans le masque! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire *keur*_

TMRChoupinou _: Mdr ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire xD T'es trop mignonne, merci beaucoup!_

Tchaikovski _: Wow contente que ce chapitre t'ait autant plu! Ça fait vraiment plaisir :3 Ahah, on est tous dans la team jaloux-es-que-quelqu'un-s'approche-de-thomas-et-le-fait-rire xD J'espère que tu aimerais la suiiite xx_

NNewtmasi _: Waouh merci infiniment pour tous tes compliments, tu m'as donné un regain d'énergie *keur*_

Vagabonde _: Aw désoée, je ne voulais pas te faire perdre les mots mdrrr (même si je trouve vraiment flatteur huhuhu) Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup, j'ai adoré lire ton commentaire, tu es adorable!_

Mookie _: M-Mais je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer chou ! Je suis vraiment super contente que tu ais autant adoré ce chapitre! OMG tu m'as tuée mdrrr j'en peux plus, si tu on veut, on lui casser la figure ensemble, à ce petit blond aux yeux bleus, et Des' a un réel problème effectivement, tu auras bientôt plus d'informations sur lui!_

UneVisiteuse _: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu as tout à fait raison, ce chapitre fait prendre un tournant à la relation Newtmas :_

Pain d'épice _: Oui ENFIN! hihihi :p Et oui tu as bien raison, la vie de Thomas est triste, mais Newt commence lentement à l'illuminer :_

Asylum _: Merci beaucoup, contente de t'accueillir dans cette fiction ! xx_

Lenny _: L'histoire avancera encore, ne t'inquiète pas ^^ merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira également *keur*_

Solstice _: Aw ce que tu dis m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur, j'aime beaucoup aussi avoir des nouvelles des personnages secondaires, etc... ça rend l'histoire plus intéressante et profonde. Ahah, "un chapitre explosive", j'adhère ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review xo_

Futuramaa _: Mdr tu m'a tuée ! Oui, Newt commence à briser sa carapace, à reforger son monde brique par brique :) Merci pour ton commentaire!_

 ** _Bonne semaine, et surtout bonne chance pour celles qui passent bientôt des examens. Je vous tiens vite au courant *keur*_**


	26. Chapitre 25

_Coucou mes **loulous** :3_

 _ **OH PUTAIN VOUS AVEZ VU LA NOUVELLE BANDE ANNONCE DU REMEDE MORTEL ?** rgfhmaerufhiuagfiabfkmjbfmzigfueazmfuzef Franchement, j'étais dévastée quand je l'ai vue. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais la force d'aller voir ce troisième film, je ne suis pas assez **forte** mentalement pour ça TT_TT_

 _Je voulais vraiment vous **remercier** pour vos petits commentaires, vous avez été **adorables** pendant ma semaine de CC (j'en lisais par-ci par-là, de temps à autre, ça encourage bien mdrrr)._

 _Dooonc voici comme promis le **chapitre 25** de **Forever Young**! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira :)_

 _ **ENJOY** !_

* * *

Dès que Newt franchit la porte de son appartement universitaire, Minho se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« NEWTIE ! » Beugla-t-il en broyant avec enthousiasme les os du blond. « Comment ça va mon pote ? Tu m'as trop manqué ! Tu nous a manqué à tous ! Teresa m'a demandé de t'emmener chez elle dès que tu rentres. On va se faire un rassemblement chez elle ! »

« Du calme champion », rit Newt en serrant son ami dans ses bras.

Le simple fait de voir son ami et de retrouver son appartement l'emplissait d'un tsunami de joie et de soulagement. Bien sûr, ses sœurs allaient lui manquer (il conservait précieusement dans son sac à dos le cadeau que Gigi lui avait fait), ainsi que Winston et les folies de sa ville natale. Mais sa maison était _ici_ , à présent. Au campus, aux côtés de Minho, de Teresa, d'Alby. Et aux côtés de Thomas.

Il était même content de revoir le piano de son ami.

« Minho, très cher ! » S'exclama la mère de Newt en rentrant à son tour dans l'appartement avant d'enlacer Minho.

L'Asiatique se laissa engloutir dans son étreinte en riant joyeusement, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir », dit-il avec sincérité. « On se fera ça une autre fois, promis ! »

Ne pas avoir pu venir ?

Une autre fois ?

 _Il était invité ?_

Les sourcils de Newt se haussèrent.

« Oh ce n'est rien chéri », répondit-elle. « Je suis contente de te voir pour te souhaiter une bonne année ! »

Newt réprima un rictus moqueur et ravala un commentaire ironique. Il essayait vraiment de tolérer le fait de Minho soit le nouveau meilleur pote de sa mère (le Coréen semblait réellement améliorer l'attitude de sa mère, alors qui était-il pour s'opposer à leur « amitié » ?).

« Bonne année à vous aussi », répondit Minho, et ils se plongèrent tous les deux dans une discussion passionnée pendant que Newt déballait ses affaires et vérifiait son portable toutes les dix secondes.

Parce que, voyez-vous, Thomas lui avait dit par message qu'il rentrait au campus aujourd'hui aussi. Alors... peut-être qu'il l'attendait chez Teresa...

Déjà, le simple fait que Thomas ait commencé à lui envoyer des messages tout court était un miracle. Bon, il n'avaient pas parlé au téléphone depuis le nouvel an, mais le brun lui envoyait des messages à présent. Cela voulait dire qu'il pensait à Newt et se souciait de lui. D'une certaine façon.

Souvent, Newt trouvait ses messages au petit matin, lorsqu'il se réveillait. Thomas les envoyait toujours tard dans la nuit, presque à l'aube.

Pour n'importe qui d'autre, ces messages n'auraient eu qu'une signification obsolète. Mais pour Newt, étrangement, ils détenaient tous les secrets de l'univers. Il chérissait chaque mot que Thomas lui envoyait, et faisait même parfois une capture d'écran pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce qu'il recevait.

Oui c'était pathétique.

Mais c'était comme ça. Et il fallait qu'il aille chez Teresa parce qu'il mourait d'envie de voir Thomas.

Il attendit avec une patience forcée de Minho et sa mère boivent le thé, puis se décida d'intervenir pour mettre fin à ces retrouvailles.

« Bon allez, maman », chantonna-t-il en tapant des mains. « Merci encore de m'avoir raccompagner, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. » Il réprima une grimace à ses propres mots. « J'espère que ton trajet de retour se passera bien. Fais bien attention aux filles et tout ça. Dis leur que je les aime et qu'elles me manquent déjà. »

Sa mère enfila sa veste sans protester tandis de Minho se redressait et haussait les sourcils.

« Un peu pressé on dirait Newt ? » S'amusa-t-il, toujours perché sur le tabouret de la cuisine.

« Pressé ? Moi ? Jamais ! Non », se défendit Newt d'un ton désinvolte en récupérant le sac à main et les clés de sa mère. « J'essaye juste de bien commencer l'année ! »

Sa mère esquissa un sourire et s'empara de ses biens.

« Bon allez, à bientôt mes chéris », susurra-t-elle en pressant un baiser sur le front de Newt, puis celui de Minho. « Passez une bonne rentrée. »

Elle franchit la porte d'entrée, et Newt et Minho la regardèrent partir depuis le seuil.

« Et appelle Minho si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ! » Lui cria Newt en agitant sa main tandis que sa mère rentrait dans sa voiture et mettait le contact.

Une fois que sa voiture eût quitté le campus, les deux garçons retournèrent à l'intérieur.

« Alors, juste par curiosité », fit Newt d'une voix pensive. « Tu discutes souvent avec ma mère ? »

Minho haussa les épaules tout en se dirigeant presque automatiquement vers le piano.

« Plusieurs fois par semaine. »

Wow.

« C'est beaucoup plus que moi. »

« Je sais », sourit Minho.

Le petit merdeux.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel, attendri malgré lui.

« Évidemment que tu sais. En tout cas, peu importe ce que tu fais, continue. Elle semble...aller mieux. »

Il s'arrêta une seconde pour réfléchir.

« Plus heureuse », même, ajouta-t-il.

« Je suis doué pour rendre les gens heureux », dit simplement Minho avant de commencer à marteler les touches du piano.

Et, alors que Newt se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et (peut-être) arranger ses cheveux, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Minho avait tout à fait raison. Il savait rendre les gens heureux.

Et il se sentait franchement reconnaissant d'avoir eu la chance de le rencontrer.

-X-

Dès l'instant où il posa le pied chez Teresa, Newt repéra Thomas. Il était déjà assis à la table avec Teresa et Alby. Les trois buvaient du thé en bavardant tranquillement.

« Je suis de retour », annonça le blond, et tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui.

Un calme étrange enveloppa alors la pièce. Jusqu'à ce que Teresa se lève d'un bond pour se jeter dans les bras de Newt. Pendant ce temps, Minho s'avança vers la table garnie de denrée et s'affala dans sur chaise tandis qu'Alby s'allumait une cigarette d'une main experte.

Newt regardait fixement Thomas, et Thomas regardait fixement Newt.

Puis, quand Teresa se détacha enfin du blond, il se dirigea droit vers le brun et s'installa à ses côtés. Presque naturellement. Le tout sans qu'ils ne cessent de se fixer, comme s'ils étaient liés par un cordage invisible.

« Salut », souffla Newt en adressant un sourire presque timide à son compagnon.

« Salut », répondit Thomas d'une voix ronronnante.

Ils continuaient de s'observer paisiblement, chacun se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix amusée ne coupe court à leur échange silencieux.

« Toi aussi c'est bon de te revoir », Newt.

Newt sursauta et se tourna vers Alby qui, à travers les volutes de fumée de sa cigarette, regardait tour à tour le blond et Thomas, comme s'il savait pertinemment qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux garçons.

« Alby, mon pote ! » S'exclama Newt après s'être éclairci la gorge.« Alors, t'as passé un bon réveillon ? Comment s'est passé la fête ? »

Il sentait encore les yeux de Thomas continuer à le scruter.

« T'as raté un super moment mon pote », répondit Alby en s'emparant de son verre de vin.

Il en prit une lampée, tandis que Teresa oscillait son regard intense entre Newt et Thomas, comme si elle pouvait entendre toutes leurs pensées et lire ce qui se passait dans leur cerveau.

Putain c'était vraiment énervant en fait, et Newt ne put s'empêcher de commencer à se tortiller sous ce regard transperçant. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux et se mit à tripoter la fermeture éclair de son sweat en fixant désespérément Minho, lui implorant silencieusement de lui venir en aide.

« Et toi, tu as passé de bonnes vacances Newt ? » Relança Alby.

« Ouais, ça a été », balbutia Newt, profondément perturbé par tous les différents regards posés sur lui.

Teresa l'observait comme un projet de dissection, Thomas lui brûlait la chair avec ses putains d'yeux, et maintenant Alby le regardait d'un air impatient en attendant sa réponse.

Wow. Ça faisait beaucoup.

Dieu merci, Minho pianotait toujours sur son téléphone et continuait de boire du vin au goulot, les pieds sur la table, comme si de rien n'était.

« J'ai essayé de passer le plus de temps possible avec mes sœurs », continua Newt en buvant une gorgée de vin.

« Tu nous as manqué, en tout cas », fit Teresa d'une voix sincère, sans pour autant cesser de le scanner du regard.

Bordel ça n'allait vraiment pas le faire. C'était le premier jour du semestre, et Newt n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être stressé, encore moins par ses propres potes.

Dieu merci, l'attention de Teresa fut vite détournée lorsque Alby se tourna vers elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et l'embrasser sur la joue, et Newt en profita pour se tourner vers Thomas.

Lorsque les regards des deux garçons se croisèrent, Thomas arqua un sourire et esquissa un sourire espiègle.

« T'as passé de bonnes vacances ? » Lui demanda Newt en s'efforçant d'ignorer le fait que son épaule frôlait très légèrement celle de Thomas.

Le brun hocha la tête. Une étrange chaleur emplissait ses yeux, et chassait toute ombre ou vide que Newt lui avait associé si farouchement par le passé.

« Ça va, oui. Aussi bonnes que je le méritais. »

« À merveille, alors ? » Souffla Newt, et les yeux de Thomas s'élargirent.

« Je ne mérite rien de merveilleux, Newt », répondit-il doucement, mais une lueur touchée brillait dans ces prunelles.

« Je pense que si. »

Le silence reprit de nouveau ses droits suite à ces mots.

« Alors ce soir ! » Lança soudain Minho en se redressant sur sa chaise et reposant ses pieds au sol. « Est-ce que vous êtes d'humeur à faire la fête ? »

« Où ça ? » Demanda Alby.

Un énorme sourire barra le visage de Minho.

« Bah ici, bien sûr. »

Alby lui retourna le même sourire.

« Je suis partant. »

« Moi aussi ! » S'exclama Teresa avant de se tourner vers Newt et Thomas, les yeux pétillants. « Et vous ? »

Newt lorgna discrètement vers Thomas et le vit hocher la tête.

« Une petite fête n'a jamais tué personne, fit le brun d'un ton malicieux avant de porter sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

« Parfait », se réjouit Minho. « J'ai déjà invité tout le monde. »

Sa phrase fut accueillie par une explosion de rire.

-X-

Cette fête était... tout bonnement incroyable.

Bon, l'appartement était bondé de gens en sueur du sol au plafond (Newt se demandait comment ce vieux plancher arrivait à supporter autant de personnes), il y avait de la fumée partout, de la musique à fond, et il faisait beaucoup trop chaud, mais Teresa, Alby, Minho, Newt et Thomas étaient tous ensemble et ils ne s'éloignaient jamais les uns des autres dans ce chaos.

Au début, Newt était resté sur la réserve, persuadé de voir Thomas renfiler son masque arrogant et se remettre à l'ignorer pour batifoler avec tout ce qui bougeait.

Mais cela n'arriva pas.

Pour une fois, Thomas demeura lui- même. Il restait avec Newt, riait à ses toutes blagues et lui servait des verres de vodka en trinquant au monde entier.

C'était assez déroutant, à vrai dire... Avoir toute l'attention de Thomas pour lui tout seul. Échanger constamment des regards complices avec lui. Newt n'y était pas habitué.

Les invités venaient souvent se presser contre Thomas et essayaient d'écarter subtilement Newt, mais le brun les ignorait. Il continuait d'afficher son éternel sourire charmeur, échangeait poliment avec les invités, puis il les laissait derrière lui pour rechercher la présence de _Newt._

À un moment, il se mit à tous les asperger de champagne et de pétales de roses (« Mais putain où est-ce que t'as trouvé des roses ?! », rit Minho en l'emprisonnant dans un étroit câlin), et ils riaient tous, parce qu'ils étaient jeunes, pleins d'énergie et complètement bourrés.

les invités autour de Thomas riaient comme des hyènes à tout ce qu'il disait et le fixaient avec révérence comme s'il était fait d'or.

En temps normal, cette vision aurait envoyer Newt dans un tourbillon de fureur et d'agacement, parce qu'il détestait les harpies, mais la seule chose dont il était capable de faire, c'était de regarder fixement Thomas danser avec Teresa, Minho et Alby.

« Je t'adore Thomas Murphy ! » Lui cria le blond sans réfléchir (ce n'était pas de sa faute, l'alcool pulsait dans ses veines et supprimait toutes ses barrières).

Thomas se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire rayonnant.

C'était vraiment agréable.

-X-

La soirée finit par se calmer.

Vers la fin, Alby (qui était purement et complètement ivre) était parti chercher ses pots de peinture dans l'innocente volonté de peindre ses camarades, et c'est comme ça que Minho, Newt, Teresa et Thomas se retrouvèrent avec les vêtements et les cheveux recouverts d'acrylique et de peinture à l'huile. Lorsque l'épuisement commença à les gagner, Alby et Teresa partirent se coucher en trébuchant contre les meubles, leurs mains barbouillées de peinture liées l'une à l'autre.

Et voir les hôtes de la soirée se retirer incita les invités à rentrer chez eux progressivement.

Même Minho finit par s'en aller, accroché à deux garçons qu'il venait probablement de rencontrer.

« Allons en boîte les mecs ! » S'écria-t-il joyeusement sans montrer la moindre once de fatigue.

« C'EST PARTI ! » Braillèrent les deux autres en riant bruyamment, et ils sortirent tous les trois de l'appartement en se trémoussant avec enthousiasme.

Et bientôt, il ne resta plus que Newt et Thomas.

« Bordel, qu'il est bruyant ce garçon », commenta Newt en arborant un sourire ivre.

Il était étalé sur le canapé, une bouteille de champagne à moitié vide entre les mains. Son corps était recouvert de peinture et de pétales de rose.

Il avait l'impression d'être une œuvre d'art.

Ou peut-être qu'il était juste bourré.

« C'est le mec le plus bruyant que je connaisse », acquiesça Thomas, perché sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Le bout des Converses de Newt effleurait la cuisse du brun.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. J'ai besoin de sommeil. Et on s'endort mieux quand on est heureux », dit-il avec un sourire prudent, et ses mots s'agrippèrent au cerveau de Newt qui se redressa légèrement.

« Tu es heureux, alors ? » Demanda-t-il curieusement en inclinant la tête.

Le sourire de Thomas s'évanouit, et ses lèvres formèrent une petite moue calme et songeuse.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas l'être. »

À ces mots, Newt sentit un arc de chaleur irradier dans ses tripes, et son esprit déjà bien ivre se mit tourbillonner.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller », répéta Thomas avec plus de force cette fois tout en se levant, coupant court aux pensées du blond.

« Déjà ? » Demanda l'autre en se redressant en position assise, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés.

Il ne voulait pas que Thomas s'en aille.

« Ouais », répondit le brun en fuyant le regard de son compagnon.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, sous le regard déconfit de Newt, et sa main plana au-dessus de la poignée de la porte. Sans jamais la toucher. Newt l'observa attentivement, son cœur vacillant au bord du précipice, puis Thomas laissa retomber sa main et se retourna lentement.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment... », commença-t-il en regardant ses pieds, et il se mordit la lèvre. « Je n'ai pas envie de... », retenta-t-il en glissant une main dans sa nuque, mal à l'aise.

« Pas fatigué ? » L'aida Newt, le cœur battant.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Thomas.

« Pas fatigué, confirma-t-il.

Quelque chose se dénoua alors dans le ventre de Newt. Il tapota l'espace à côté de lui, les yeux pétillants.

« Bon, bah alors reste avec moi. Je ne suis pas fatigué non plus. »

Le sourire de Thomas s'agrandit, et il s'avança pour s'asseoir avec précaution à côté de Newt (qui était sur le point d'entamer la danse de la joie).

« Je ne suis jamais fatigué tu sais », dit le blond sur le ton de la conversation tout en observant Thomas qui semblait tout à coup devenu tout timide.

« Ah bon ? »

« Ouais. Parce que je suis immortel », répondit simplement Newt, et le calme et le naturel de cette phrase arracha un éclat de rire à Thomas.

« T'es ridicule », commenta le brun avec un sourire amusé.

« Et je porte fièrement cette étiquette, mon pote. »

Thomas rit à nouveau de bon cœur.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, calme et serein. Mais l'esprit ivre de Newt bouillonnait de questions sans réponses, et il ne vit aucune raison de ne pas les poser, pas alors que Thomas avait choisi de rester avec lui, pas alors qu'ils étaient enfin amis.

Alors il demanda.

« Est-ce que ton père te frappe Thomas ? »

La question tomba comme une enclume dans la pièce.

Il vit le sourire de Thomas s'effacer complètement, son regard se détourner et ses mains se crisper. Le blond se redressa un peu, les paumes moites.

« Je sais que... Je sais que je ne devrais pas te demander ça comme ça. Je sais. Je suis désolé. Mais c'est inquiétant, d'accord ? Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à ma question, mais, genre... Il fallait que je demande. Il le fallait. Je suis désolé », bafouilla-t-il.

Thomas parut se détendre à ses mots. Ses poings se desserrèrent, et il ferma les yeux tandis qu'un soupir filtrait d'entre ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est rien Newt », dit-il doucement, et Newt sentit le soulagement dénouer son estomac. « Je _comprends_. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et ancra un regard sombre dans celui du blond.

« Il ne va pas _bien._ Il... il n'est pas vraiment lui-même, tu vois ? Il... Il ne s'en prend pas.. genre volontairement à moi. C'est juste que... »

Il s'arrêta pour chercher ses mots et déglutit.

« Parfois il ne sait pas qui je suis. Il ne me reconnaît pas. Il prend peur. Il ne... Newt, il ne va pas bien. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? » Questionna Newt en se tournant pleinement vers son compagnon.

« Il souffre de graves maladies. Mentales », marmonna Thomas d'une voix sèche. « Et... ses addictions n'ont pas arrangé les choses... »

Le ventre de Newt se tordit. Mais il ne dit rien, se contenta d'écouter attentivement Thomas lui donner enfin des explications.

« Il était dans un groupe de rock mondialement connu », continua le brun d'un ton amer. « C'est cliché, non ? Accro à l'héroïne. Alcoolique. Mais personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il... perde les pédales, comme ça », dit-il en grimaçant.

Newt acquiesça en silence.

La voix de Thomas semblait si fragile. Prête à se briser à tout moment.

« C'est difficile, ouais, mais... c'est mon père. Même s'il... »

Il déglutit à nouveau et ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Même s'il l'oublie parfois. Même s'il se fiche de se comporter en tant que tel. Il n'est pas totalement perdu ou quoi que ce soit. La musique, c'est toute sa vie. Mais. L'héroïne. Tu sais. »

Non, Newt ne savait pas.

Et ça le rendait malade de ne pas savoir.

Le visage de Thomas se tordit douloureusement lorsqu'il poursuivit.

« Mais putain il n'était pas obligé de le refiler à sa propre fille. Brenda était trop jeune. C'est comme ça qu'elle a commencé, tu sais. Mon père a fait d'elle une putain d'accro car il ne voulait pas en prendre tout seul. »

Les poings de Thomas se serrèrent à nouveau.

« Et maintenant regarde où elle en est. Elle ne nous parle même plus », murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Elle ne veut même plus me voir. »

« Thomas... »

« Je dois m'occuper de lui tout seul parce qu'elle est partie. Comme ça », lâcha Thomas entre ses dents. « Elle nous a abandonné. Je suis t _out seul,_ Newt. »

Newt sentit son cœur se fissurer.

« Tu ne devrais pas y être obligé », murmura le blond en se rapprochant de l'autre. « Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Ça se répercute sur toi, Thomas. C'est __dangereux__ _._ Mets-le simplement dans un hôpital-... »

« Son état s'aggrave à l'hôpital, Newt. Il déteste ça. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, je ne le ferai pas », l'interrompit fermement Thomas d'une voix pesante et irritée.

« Embauche quelqu'un, alors. Une infirmière par exemple ? Quelqu'un qui serait capable de prendre soin de lui... Bon dieu, ces gens sont formés pour ça, Thomas ! » Souligna Newt, mais Thomas secoua la tête.

« Je suis son fils. C'est ma responsabilité. Je suis tout ce qu'il a. »

« Mais bordel Thomas ! Ce n'est pas bon pour toi ! »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? » Claqua Thomas en se tournant vers lui.

Son genou cogna fortement contre celui du blond.

« Ce serait bon pour moi de me contenter de l'abandonner ?! »

« Pas l'abandonner, abruti, simplement vivre ailleurs. Tu peux toujours lui rendre visite putain, tu peux passer toute la sainte journée avec lui, mais bordel Thomas, sérieusement, tu ne peux pas faire comme si vivre avec lui n'était pas dangereux ou difficile. C'est beaucoup trop à endosser pour quelqu'un de dix-huit ans. Ne joue pas les héros. »

Thomas secoua de nouveau la tête et croisa résolument les bras.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter. »

« Thomas », soupira Newt en posant une main sur son bras. « Ça s'aggrave de jour en jour. »

« Au contraire, ça s'arrange », protesta Thomas. « Tout se passe bien depuis un mois. La chanson... c'est la chanson qui l'aide... »

« J'espère bien, c'est lui qui l'a écrite tout de même », fit Newt en levant les yeux au ciel.

Thomas ne dit rien.

« Écoute, j'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Vraiment pas. Je suis encore bourré. Assez déchiré, même. Et cette soirée était marrante, et tu m'as manqué Thomas, tu m'as _vraiment_ _manqué_. Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute. »

Le visage de Thomas s'adoucit à ces mots, ce qui encouragea Newt à continuer.

« Mais s'il-te-plaît, est-ce que tu pourrais juste commencer à envisager d'autres options ? Que ce soit pour son bien, mais aussi pour le tien. Ça pourrait l'aider tu sais. Parfois les gens ont besoin de prendre du recul. »

Thomas resta silencieux, comme s'il considérait, à contrecœur, les conseils de Newt.

« Ouais, d'accord », finit-il par dire d'un ton borné avant de jeter un petit regard vers l'autre. « Enfin je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'en soucies. »

Newt sourit et retira sa main du bras de Thomas.

« Je ne vais pas te lâcher, Tommy. Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. »

Un sourire effleura les traits de Thomas.

Il y eut un silence étrange.

Puis :

« Je ne suis pas... », commença Thomas avant de s'arrêter et de se tortiller nerveusement. « Je ne suis pas habitué à avoir...tu sais...de vrais amis. Je n'ai jamais eu que Teresa comme véritable amie. C'est ma meilleure amie même, mais...Même ça j'ai un peu tout foiré avec elle, en fait. Et...je ne suis pas doué pour ça. Mais...merci. D'être là... je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant. Je suis content qu'on soit amis. Et... »

Il adressa un petit sourire contrit en direction de son compagnon.

« Je suis désolé de m'être comporté en connard avec toi par le passé. »

D'accord. D'accord... Wow. Il était fort possible que Newt soit actuellement en train de se consumer sous la quantité folle d'émotions qui s'accumulaient en lui.

Thomas s'excusait.

Thomas venait de dire à Newt qu'il se souciait de lui.

Thomas venait de dire à Newt qu'il était heureux qu'ils soient amis.

« Je vais gerber », marmonna Newt, soudain hagard, et Thomas s'écarta immédiatement de lui en haussant les sourcils.

« Sérieux ? »

« Non... Je suis juste... Bourré. Et, juste pour info, tu étais bien pire qu'un gros connard avec moi. Tu te souviens du Danois au fromage ? »

Thomas grimaça avant de se couvrir le visage d'une main en lâchant un petit rire.

« Je suis tellement désolé », dit-il, mais c'était tellement peu sincère que Newt lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

Mais il riait aussi. C'était du passé, après tout.

« Je suis sérieux ! T'as été horrible ! »

« Bah, soudain tu t'es mis à te comporter comme tout les autres », se défendit Thomas. « J'aimais bien ta façon d'être avant. J'aime bien le fait que tu... le fait que tu me challenges, je suppose ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds. Il baissait tout le temps les yeux. Newt voulait le voir lever les yeux tout le temps. Pour que les étoiles se reflètent dans ses iris, et que le soleil réalise qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à lui.

OK, il était vraiment très très bourré.

« Je pensais que tu me détestais », avoua le blondinet en secouant la tête, sans pour autant cesser de sourire.

« C'était un peu le cas. C'est toujours le cas, d'ailleurs. »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Newt. Tu es fort. Et... Je t'admire pour ça. »

Newt sentit son cœur faire un vol plané dans sa poitrine à ces mots.

« Toi aussi tu l'es, tu sais. Tu es bon. Et fort. Tu es la personne la plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

Le visage de Thomas afficha une expression si douce et adorable que Newt eut soudain envie de se blottir tout contre lui.

OK, non, mauvaise idée.

« Merci », souffla le brun d'une voix sincère et de bâiller bruyamment.

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'y alle »r, suggéra Newt.

« J'suis d'accord », acquiesça Thomas en se frottant les yeux.

Ils se dirent au revoir en souriant, et Thomas promit à Newt de lui envoyer un message le jour suivant. Et lorsqu'ils partirent chacun dans une direction opposée, vers leur appartement respectif, Newt se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de Thomas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

* * *

 _ **Voili-voilààààààà** !_

 _Bon perso, je ne trouve pas ce chapitre terrible. A part la conversation de fin qui m'a pas mal inspirée (et encore elle est courte), le reste est un peu ennuyant._

Amelayy : _Aww merci c'es trop gentiil *keur* Mdrrr tu m'as fait rire, désolée, je veux pas te faire, MAIS...tout ce bonheur va encore une fois finir par s'écrouler. Mais bon, après tout, c'est ce qui fait que les relation Newtmas se renforce un peu plus à chaque fois ;p *essaie de trouver une excuse*. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes petits commentaires réguliers, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir quelqu'un suivre mon travail aussi assidûment :3_

Vagabonde : _Oh merci beaucoup, toutes ces choses positives, ça réchauffe vraiment le cœur :D_

Le Saut de l'Ange : _Ah bah te revoilà ! Mdrr Je pensais que l'histoire ne te plaisait plus :P Ah, oui, j'avoue c'est vrai qu'on en sait pas trop sur Newt au final. Mais t'auras plus d'informations sur sa vie dans les autres chapitres, et son père, JANSON, risque d'apparaître dans potentiellement...2-3 chapitres... :P Je suis encore en période d'exams là, jusqu'à après les vacances d'ailleurs, mais c'est moins la course que la semaine dernière. NAN MAIS, franchement, ce nouveau trailer m'a complètement achevée. Je ne risque pas de survivre au troisième film de la saga..._

Lenny : _Merci à toi d'avoir commenter ce chapitre :3 J'espère que la suite te plaira..._

Asylum : _Mdrrr trop de sentiments, c'est le burn-out, merci pour tous tes petits compliments adorables :D_

TMRChoupinou : _Ahhh je suis contente que ce petit changement de décor, avec la famille de Newt, t'ait plu ! Effectivement c'est bien le style de Thomas d'envoyer des trucs complètement absurdes, mais c'est à cause de ça...que Newt commence à avoir des sentiments pour lui ;)_

Tchaikovski : _Wow, je suis vraiment contente que tu aies autant aimé ce chapitre ! Oui effectivement, Newt commence sérieusement à tomber amoureux de Thomas...mais abruti comme il est, il ne s'en rendra compte qu'au moment où tout se passera mal xD Et oui, tu as tout à fait raison, Thomas est vraiment heureux, en ce moment. Newt le rend heureux, déjà, et sa situation familiale s'est légèrement apaisée depuis que la chanson de Des' est sortie :)_

Pain d'épice : _Merci pour ta review ! Et bien sûr qu'il finira par y avoir un nouveau froid entre eux :P_

Solstice : _Oh wow, merci beaucoup, ce me fait trop plaisir tout ce que tu me dis *keeeur* Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis sur ce chapitre :)_


	27. Chapitre 26

_Coucou mes **LOULOUS** :D_

 _Tout le monde va bien ? **MERCI BEAUCOUP** pour tout votre **soutien** , pourtant, je trouvais que le chapitre précédent n'était pas terrible, (d'ailleurs, je le pense aussi pour celui-ci...), mais **merci** **encore** et **toujours** de continuer à me partager vos avis xx_

 _Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas *cœur*_

* * *

Le semestre débuta en beauté pour chacun d'entre eux.  
Une fois de plus, Teresa et Alby se retrouvèrent au cœur de tous les commérages de l'école lorsque les étudiants découvrirent qu'ils étaient les premiers de la classe. Cette nouvelle fut même imprimée dans la newsletter de l'école (créée par Alby lui-même, chose qu'il clamait fièrement à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait). Newt eut même l'occasion de rencontrer le Président de l'Université, après avoir reçu un texto de Teresa lui demandant de la retrouver devant la chapelle pour le déjeuner. Lorsqu'il s'y rendit, le blond eut la surprise de se retrouver face à un homme grand et intimidant, au visage sévère encadré de cheveux poivre et sel, et dont l'animal spirituel était probablement un piranha ou un vampire.  
Teresa se tenait à ses côtés et discutait à voix basse avec lui. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Newt, un sourire rassurant étira ses lèvres.

« Newt Withman ? » Demanda Benjamin Agnès d'une voix à la fois douce mais puissante.

Putain, c'était franchement intimidant, parce que Newt pouvait se faire exclure de la fac au moindre faux pas. Peut-être même se faire bannir du continent. Après tout, les riches n'avaient aucune limite.

« Lui-même », confirma le blond en serrant la main de l'homme, et il réprima une grimace en sentant ses os se comprimer dans la poigne de son vis-à-vis.

« J'ai entendu d'excellentes choses sur toi venant de ma fille. »

Il relâcha la main de Newt tout en le fixant de ses yeux noirs aiguisés.

« Fais-tu partie des activités extrascolaires ? Le journal ? Le Conseil ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu ton nom. »  
Oh, merde. Gênant.

« Euh, non », répondit Newt en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son blouson. « Je suis plutôt du genre à observer. » Mensonge. « Mais je songe à tenter le club de théâtre l'an prochain, dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Ça pourrait m'offrir des opportunités, et tout ça. »  
Benjamin Agnès acquiesça en le fixant avec ses yeux attentifs.

« En effet. Eh bien je t'encourage à y participer. Nous sommes fiers de former les étudiants les plus brillants du pays. Il y a une raison pour laquelle nous avons cette réputation, Mr Withman. »  
C'était probablement un compliment puisque Teresa se mit à sourire avec tant de force que toutes ses dents blanches se dévoilèrent.

« Bien sûr monsieur, merci », murmura Newt avant de se faire embarquer par Teresa pour aller manger des spaghettis à la bolognaise.  
Teresa était au cœur de toutes les conversations qui se déroulaient au campus depuis que sa mère avait signé pour un rôle dans un énième film de la saga _Seigneur des Anneaux_. Des hordes d'héritiers avides de gloire venaient s'attrouper autour d'elle pendant les soirées. Ils venaient lui dire bonjour quand elle traversait le campus, la prenaient en photo dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, la dévisageaient avec des yeux ronds, tiraillés entre la vénération et le mépris.  
Et pour être franc, Newt n'en avait rien à foutre de tout ce cirque. Et Teresa non plus.  
Parce que cette pseudo-célébrité n'atteignait pas leur cercle d'amis. Teresa cillait à peine devant tout cet afflux d'attention et de louanges non sollicités. Elle traversait les couloirs de la fac en silence, ignorant tous les regards qui convergeaient vers elle et les murmures qui s'élevaient dans son sillage.  
C'était à la limite du frustrant, mais bon. Au moins elle avait Alby à ses cotés. Lequel se comportait en véritable ange gardien avec sa petite amie. Il volait toujours à sa rescousse lorsqu'elle recevait un peu trop d'attention ou lorsqu'un garçon s'approchait d'un peu trop près. Il déboulait de nulle part, armé de son sourire photogénique, et enroulait un bras autour de sa taille avant de changer de conversation avec aisance sous les yeux admirateurs de Teresa.

Ils étaient trop adorables, tous les deux.  
Et Newt admirait cette façon toute simple qu'avait Alby de veiller sur Teresa dans ces moments-ci.

Alby, de son côté, avait commencé son semestre avec brio (il faisait partie des étudiants stars du campus), et il participait activement à pratiquement tous les clubs, organisations et activités parascolaires de l'université (Benjamin devait vraiment l'adorer.). D'ailleurs en parlant des cours, le niveau de stress de Teresa était assez bas pour l'instant (ce n'était que le début du semestre après tout), mais parfois, Newt ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que la jeune fille vivait sa vie un peu trop... intensément.

Surtout lorsqu'ils sortaient.  
Lorsqu'ils dansaient dans des clubs, perdus dans des essaims de corps transpirants, et que Teresa laissait tomber son masque et revêtait quelque chose de plus chaotique et extatique. Dans ces moments-là, Newt craignait sincèrement pour la santé de la jeune fille.  
Elle prenait trop de drogues, ne dormait jamais assez, et ne savait jamais dire non.  
Et l'inquiétude de Newt se reflétait dans les yeux d'Alby lorsque ce dernier rentrait à la maison en portant une Teresa complètement stone. Mais aucun d'eux n'osait évoquer le sujet, alors Newt ne laissait jamais ses pensées s'attarder dessus. Même si, dans un coin de sa tête, il continuait d'entendre Minho lui dire que Teresa était une vraie « bête sauvage ». Cette appellation réveillait toujours l'inquiétude du blond. Mais ça ne devait pas être grand chose. C'était sous contrôle, après tout. Non ?  
Mais à part ça, tout était parfait. Alby se montrait particulièrement excité ces derniers jours, car la grande compétition d'aviron contre l'université rivale se préparait pour avril. Minho avait décidé de rejoindre à nouveau l'équipe (parce qu'apparemment, on peut se permettre tout et n'importe quoi quand on est plein aux as), et lui et Alby s'entraînaient assidûment pour ce fameux tournoi.  
Enfin. _Alby_ s'entraînait assidûment.  
Minho...  
Minho se laissait un peu porter et profitait de son nouveau statut d'« étoile montante de l'industrie du disque ». En dehors de l'aviron, il passait le plus clair de son temps à faire la fête comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Il se vantait de toutes les offres qu'il recevait depuis la chanson de Des', et honnêtement, Newt ne savait vraiment pourquoi il continuait de rester à l'université alors que des grands noms le contactaient régulièrement pour lui promettre une incroyable carrière dans la musique.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes à l'école ? J'veux dire, tu perds ton temps à continuer tes études alors que t'as toutes ce offres d'emplois qui s'alignent devant toi. Pourquoi ? » Demanda un jour Newt alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en boxer assis au piano, à manger des sandwichs au fromage et à boire du scotch au goulot.  
Minho arracha son regard de l'écran de la télévision et lui lança un regard confus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« _Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ici_ ? » Répéta Newt en levant les yeux eu ciel. Pourquoi t'es pas parti gagner ta vie et te forger une carrière dans la musique ? La seule raison pour laquelle on est ici, mon pote, c'est pour ça. Et toi tu es déjà en mesure de le faire. Ton avenir est déjà assuré. Le monde est à tes pieds, sérieux. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ici ? »  
Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Minho, et il prit une bouchée de son sandwich avant de répondre.

« J'aime bien vivre ici. Je suis avec mes amis, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Il lança un regard insistant à Newt avant de poursuivre, les mots étouffés par la quantité inhumaine de sandwich fourré dans sa bouche. C'était dégueu, vraiment, mais Newt le laissa faire, pour une fois.

« Ici, c'est ma maison », dit-il en désignant l'appartement.  
Il y avait quelque chose dans cette phrase, la façon dont Minho l'avait dit, qui réchauffèrent soudain le cœur de Newt. Une sorte de message caché entre les mots qui faisait comprendre au blond que lui et Minho allaient probablement être amis pour la vie. Que c'était une de ces amitiés particulières qui ne se brisaient pas et dont même vos parents et grands-parents parlaient. Et cette gentillesse inattendue déstabilisa Newt qui se sentit sourire malgré lui. Il donna un léger coup d'épaule à son ami.

« Sois pas fleur bleue », la taquina-t-il.

« N'aies pas peur de tes sentiments, Newtie », plaisanta Minho en enroulant un bras autour des épaules du blond. « Abandonne-toi à eux ! »

Newt lâcha un rire à ces mots, mais se laissa quand même attirer dans l'étreinte de l'Asiatique.

« Et bien sûr, il y a aussi le fait que j'aime bien me faire désirer », poursuivit Minho d'un ton sérieux. Je ne peux quand même pas accepter la première offre qui me tombe dessus sans les laisser se battre un peu pour m'avoir, non ? Quand j'aurai fini l'université, je serai une force à ne pas sous-estimer, c'est moi qui te le dit. Surtout si je commence à faire mes devoirs. »  
Et Newt rit.

Et puis... il y avait Thomas.  
Thomas Murphy.

Le garçon qui collait aux tripes de Newt, qui restait affiché en lettres capitales sur les parois de son cerveau et qui occupait toutes ses pensées.  
Depuis leur retour à l'école (et cette soirée fatidique chez Teresa), ils s'étaient liés de façon tacite. Ils étaient presque tout le temps fourrés ensemble — en général avec Teresa, Alby et Minho — mais quand même, Thomas était devenu réellement présent dans la vie de Newt.

Leur petite troupe de choc passait leurs après-midis à la bibliothèque et leurs soirées à faire la fête. Ils s'endormaient dans la salon de Teresa, à même le sol, après avoir passé la nuit dans des bars, jouaient aux jeux vidéos chez Alby lorsqu'ils étaient censés réviser, assistaient à des avant-premières de films et des concerts et s'empilaient les uns sur les autres pour faire la sieste lorsqu'ils étaient ivres. Et d'ailleurs, Minho faisait toujours en sorte de faire passer ses amis avant tout, malgré sa vie sociale chaotique.  
Et parfois, lorsque Teresa et Alby partaient se coucher, et que Minho sortait pour passer le reste de la nuit dans une boîte de nuit, il ne restait que Newt et Thomas.  
C'était Newt et Thomas qui s'endormaient sur le canapé de Teresa.  
C'était Newt et Thomas qui restaient assis en silence lorsque Thomas venait de passer une mauvaise journée et que le reste du groupe était un peu trop pour lui. Newt le sentait toujours en observant les muscles raidis du brun sous sa chemise, et son regard distant. Alors ils restaient assis en paix, Thomas, le regard rivé vers la fenêtre, et Newt respirant calmement à ses côtés.  
C'était Newt et Thomas qui riaient en se cachant derrière leurs tasses de thé lorsque Teresa courait partout, stressée par un examen ou une réunion à venir, et que Alby la suivait sans relâche en lui murmurant des mots apaisants.  
C'était Newt et Thomas qui secouaient la tête avec tendresse lorsque Minho lisait les dernières critiques de _Certain Things_ sur son iPhone, et insistait particulièrement sur les passages mentionnant « une batterie solide » ou « un batteur énergique ».  
C'était Newt et Thomas qui étudiaient ensemble après les cours chez Thomas, et parfois, Newt en profitait pour essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son camarade. Avec désinvolture, il glissait un petit « T'es né où au fait ? » ou « C'est quoi ton film préféré ? » ou encore « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as autant de figurines de chat ? ».  
Parfois Thomas le remarquait et se renfermait un peu. Il braquait un regard perçant sur Newt et demandait en fronçant les sourcils :

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Parce que je te poserai toutes les questions qui me passeront par la tête, Tommy », répondait Newt avec un sourire éclatant.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je veux tout savoir. »

Puis, Thomas lui lançait un drôle de regard et se détournait rapidement pour reprendre la magnifique composition au violon qu'il avait commencé.

C'est une autre chose que Newt apprit sur lui : le brun était putain de brillant, et particulièrement en musique. Et il était passionné par ce sujet. Il composait sans cesse, s'entraînait constamment, meublait le silence de la pièce avec des mélodies sublimes, et Newt le regardait toujours, fasciné par l'atmosphère qui l'enveloppait, comme une auréole.

« Tu aimes beaucoup la musique, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il un jour.

« Pas vraiment, non », répondit Thomas, et ce mensonge ne surprit pas Newt.

Parce que Thomas préférerait probablement se couper les deux jambes plutôt que de révéler à quel point il aimait la musique, à quel point elle l'inspirait.  
Newt découvrait peu à peu que Thomas Murphy était une grotte remplie à ras bord des trésors les plus beaux, mais qui ne demandait qu'à être vidé, qu'à être moins abondant. Parce que là était le problème : Thomas n'avait pas le contrôle sur ses sentiments, sur ses émotions. Et comme il refusait de se montrer affecté par quoi que ce soit, il s'agrippait à sa morosité comme à sa vie.

-X-

Le lendemain, vers quatre heure de l'après-midi, Newt se rendit chez Thomas directement après les cours. Il pénétra dans le somptueux appartement, se dirigea dans le salon et laissa tomber son sac dans « _Le Fauteuil du Sac de Newt »_ (« C'est une antiquité qui n'a pas de prix, tu sais, » lui disait froidement Thomas à chaque fois que Newt l'appelait comme ça, et le blond se contentait alors de sourire et de dire « Je n'en attends pas moins pour mon sac », ce qui arrachait à la fois un rire et un regard noir de l'autre).

Newt retira ses chaussures, de bonne humeur, alors que Thomas l'observait depuis son bureau où il écrivait quelque chose dans son journal avec sa plume et son encre (Newt sentit une onde de chaleur parcourir sa colonne vertébrale à la simple pensée que sa citation devait encore s'y trouver).

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? » Interrogea Thomas, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres boudeuses.

« J'ai parlé avec le prof après le cours », expliqua Newt en retirant sa veste. « Je voulais qu'il jette un coup d'œil à mon devoir. »

Il esquissa un sourire mutin et haussa les épaules.

« Je crois qu'il craque un peu pour moi. Il a prit une éternité à regarder ce que j'avais fait, il m'a à peine aidé. En fait, je pense qu'il voulait juste que je m'asseye à coté de lui. »  
Les sourcils de Thomas se froncèrent encore plus.

« Tu aurais dû me demander. J'aurais pu t'aider », marmonna Thomas en reportant ses yeux sur son journal avant de tremper sa plume dans la petite bouteille d'encre. « Je suis brillant. »  
Newt secoua la tête avec amusement et s'approcha de lui pour lui pincer le bout du nez.

« Non, tu es insolent, Tommy. »  
À ce geste, la moue de Thomas s'évanouit, laissant place à un sourire rayonnant.

« Tu as beaucoup de travail à faire ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il en reposant sa plume.

« Non. Je n'ai rien à faire à vrai dire », répondit Newt. « Dooonc... » Il fit glisser ses doigts sur la surface du bureau, effleurant du regard les feuilles de papier posées dessus. « Je me disais que ce serait cool qu'on aille faire du vélo. Ça fait des lustres que je n'en ai pas fait. »  
Thomas se leva du bureau, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

« Je ne fais que du vélo antique, j'ai bien peur. »  
Newt plissa les yeux, nullement impressionné.

« Ça ne me surprend pas, bizarrement », fit-il remarquer platement.

« Heureusement pour toi, j'en ai », continua Thomas d'un ton espiègle. « Dois-je demander à Burns de nous les amener ? »

« Oh, en effet mon cher », répondit Newt de sa voix la plus chic, et Thomas le fusilla du regard avant de se diriger calmement vers sa chambre.

Il paraissait fin et incroyablement grand dans son pantalon noir serré et sa chemise sombre, remontée jusqu'aux coudes, révélant les tatouages qui ornaient ses avants-bras. Le blond devinait les muscles tendus derrière le tissu de son vêtement. Ses cheveux bruns étaient désordonnés, et sa peau était d'un blanc translucide, et... Il était beau. Thomas était beau. À vrai dire, Newt ne l'avait réalisé que depuis peu. Il n'y aurait pas prêté attention auparavant. Mais ce fait le frappait réellement depuis quelques temps. Thomas était beau.

« J'ai écrit de nouvelles chansons », déclara Thomas sur le ton de la conversation. « Je vais te les jouer. J'aimerais bien connaître ton avis. Pour voir à quel point elles sont parfaites. »

« Qui te dit qu'elles sont parfaites, Murphy ? » Le taquina Newt en le suivant.

« Elles sont toujours parfaites », répliqua Thomas avec un sourire mesquin, mais son air malicieux disparut bien vite lorsqu'il s'installa au piano, remplacé par une expression figée et concentrée.

Newt s'assit à côté de lui sans hésiter et retint sa respiration, attentif et patient. Thomas plaça ses longs doigts fins sur les touches d'ivoire et ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes avant de relever la tête, le regard prudent.

« Sois honnête quand même, d'accord ? »  
Newt se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en sentant sa poitrine se comprimer.

« Je suis toujours honnête », promit-il.  
Thomas le détailla longuement du regard avant de sourire doucement.

« Tu es un bon ami », souffla-t-il, et ce petit compliment, éphémère et délicat, réchauffa les membres de Newt qui lâcha un rire silencieux.

« Je sais », rit-il. « Et je suppose que toi aussi. Espèce de petit sentimental. »  
Thomas hocha la tête en riant avant de reporter son attention sur le piano et de commencer à jouer.

-X-

Ils finirent rapidement par abandonner le piano lorsque Burns leur apporta les bicyclettes.  
Des bicyclettes manifestement sur le point de tomber en miettes au moindre coup de vent.

« Et dis-moi au juste Tommy, __comment__ je suis censé caser mon cul sur cette selle ? »

« De la même façon que tu arrives à le caser dans cette pièce. »

Ils enfourchèrent les antiquités (qui en passant par là, étaient loin d'être aussi inconfortables qu'elles n'y paraissaient), et après avoir envoyé un message à Minho pour lui dire de ne pas attendre Newt pour dîner, les deux garçons s'élancèrent dans l'air humide et glacé.  
Ils firent la course dans les rues désertes plongées dans la pénombre, leurs rires se répercutant contre les façades des vieux buildings et les vitrines froides et gelées des magasins sombres. Ils pédalèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient les joues rougies par le froid mordant et la peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

C'était comme ça que Newt aimait voir Thomas : lorsqu'il oubliait ses démons et se contentait de __vivre__. C'était comme regarder un oiseau qui avait été enfermé toute sa vie et qui était soudainement relâché. Qui prenait son envol sans regarder en arrière, submergé de liberté et de vie.

C'était un Thomas _libre_ et _heureux_ , que Newt voulait voir.  
Les deux garçons finirent par s'arrêter sur une petite colline surplombant la ville pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe dans un silence paisible, et Thomas rejeta la tête en arrière, plongeant ses yeux ambrés dans le ciel étoilé.  
Et pendant que Thomas regardait le ciel, Newt, lui, regardait Thomas et les lignes délicates de son profil baigné de sérénité et de douces lueurs bleues.

« J'aimerais bien être le ciel », souffla Thomas.  
 _« Tu n'as rien à lui envier »_ , pensa Newt. Et bon. C'était... Ouais.

« Moi j'aimerais bien être le soleil », répondit-il plutôt en tournant la tête vers les étoiles. « Et toi tu peux être la lune. »

« Bah...c'est un peu con, du coup on ne se verrait jamais », dit Thomas d'une voix déçue, et quand Newt tourna les yeux vers lui, le brun le regardait avec une petite moue adorable de chaton perdu.  
Putain.

« Pas du tout. La lune brille grâce au soleil, tu sais. Parce que le soleil est toujours là. Comme moi. Et je ne te parles même pas des éclipses. »  
L'expression de Thomas s'illumina aussitôt.

« D'accord, ça ne me dérange pas dans ce cas », sourit-il, et lorsque Newt le regarda, sa gorge était sèche, mais Thomas avait déjà relevé les yeux vers le ciel.

-X-

Lorsque Newt rentra chez lui, tard dans la soirée, les membres frigorifiés et les doigts engourdis, Minho était assis à la table de cuisine, un cigare dans une main, son portable dans l'autre.

« Déjà rentré ? » Demanda Newt en arquant un sourcil.

Il se débarrassa de sa veste et de ses chaussures puis se dirigea vers sa chambre pour trouver un sweat-shirt.

« Pas encore sorti », sourit Minho sans lever les yeux avant de porter le cigare à ses lèvres. « Je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, je réfléchis. »

« Il est presque deux heures du matin ! » S'offusqua Newt.

« La nuit ne fait que commencer, Newtie », rit Minho avant de lever les yeux. « T'étais où alors ? Tu nous as laissé tous seuls moi et les gars ! On a du aller glaner notre dîner dans les rues ! »

« Très drôle », répliqua Newt en levant les yeux au ciel. « Comment vont-ils aujourd'hui ? Je ne leur ai pas parlé. »

« Bien », répondit simplement Minho avant de tirer une taffe de son cigare. « Et comment _toi_ tu vas aujourd'hui ? Toujours occupé à baiser Thomas ? »  
Newt lui balança un regard horrifié.

« Qu— Bordel de merde Minho, putain ! On— on... Absolument __pas__... ! »  
Mais Minho ne l'écoutait pas, trop occuper à rire hystériquement.

« Tu es trop facile à contrarier ! » Lâcha-t-il dans un rire en se rencognant dans sa chaise. « Enfin c'est vrai, quoi, vous aviez disparu mystérieusement. Tous les deux...seuls... »

« Et alors ? Ça ne te permet pas de me dire des choses comme ça, tronche de sushi », le coupa sèchement Newt avant se verser un verre d'eau.  
Ce n'était pas comme __ça__ entre lui et Thomas.  
Jamais.

« Bon, je suis crevé, Min'. Je risque de m'écrouler sur place à tout moment. Je vais aller me coucher. Mais amuse-toi bien ce soir. Sois prudent et tout ça. Ne me réveilles pas quand tu rentreras à moitié bourré. Oh, et s'il-te-plaît, ne ramène personne. Elles restent __toujours__ jusqu'au matin et je déteste partager mon Nutella avec des étrangers », marmonna-t-il dans un sourire d'outre-tombe, et Minho éclata de rire.

« T'inquiète pas, j'en ai fini avec tout ça. Je suis un homme changé. »

« Ouais, bon, d'accord, t'es un homme changé, mais ne change pas trop quand même. Deviens pas un connard. Sois juste prudent. Et pour l'amour de Dieu, donne une pause à Ben, d'accord ? Et essaye de faire tes devoirs toi-même un de ces quatre ? »

« Un de ces quatre », promit Minho, puis il sauta de sa chaise et colla un baiser humide sur la joue de Newt avant d'attraper sa veste et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. « Fais de beaux rêves Newtie ! »  
La porte se referma et la paix revint.  
Et le rire de Thomas fit écho dans les oreilles de Newt lorsqu'il s'allongea dans son lit.

-X-

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi. Leur petit groupe s'était retrouvé chez Teresa, et ils étaient à présent vautrés sur le beau divan à siroter des coupes de champagne et à fumer paresseusement. Minho demandait des conseils à Alby pour les propositions qu'il recevait régulièrement.

« J'ai des tonnes de personnes qui me demandent de faire la batterie pour leurs chansons. J'ai même quelqu'un qui m'a suggéré de m'essayer à la production », expliquait-il, et Alby l'écoutait attentivement en prenant des notes sur un petit carnet.  
C'était un après-midi tout à fait ordinaire et paisible. Jusqu'à ce que le portable de Newt ne se mette à sonner.  
Et c'était sa mère. Youpi.  
Thomas arqua un sourcil lorsqu'il vit Newt fixer son écran d'un air morose.

« C'était ta mère ? » Fit le brun en lisant le nom qui apparaissait sur l'écran, et ses yeux se voilèrent soudain. « Réponds. »

« Non », marmonna Newt en glissant son portable dans la poche de son jean. « Elle laissera un message vocal. Ensuite je déciderai si j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler. »

« C'est ta mère », Newt. La seule que tu aies, dit Thomas à voix basse.

« Mais tu ne la connais pas, Thomas », le contra Newt. « Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur elle. Et sur la façon dont j'ai été élevé. »  
Et c'était vrai. C'était un sujet que Newt commençait seulement à aborder avec Thomas. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire — sa vie était loin d'être aussi complexe ou torturée que celle du brun — mais c'était le socle de sa vie et ce qui avait forgé son caractère, et il voulait que Thomas se souvienne de son histoire.  
Et peut-être que connaître l'histoire de Newt pourrait encourager Thomas à dévoiler la sienne ? Peut-être.  
Mais ses espoirs retombèrent bien vite lorsque Thomas lui lança d'une voix tranchante :

« Bien. Garde tes secrets. T'es trop jeune et beau pour ne pas en avoir. »  
Newt lui lança un regard incrédule et ne put empêcher les battements de son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'il répondit :

« T'es bien placé pour le savoir. »  
Thomas ne le regarda plus du reste de la journée.

-X-

Newt rejoignit Thomas ce vendredi, tard dans la soirée. Il faisait un froid glacial dehors, et une neige épaisse tapissait le sol.  
Teresa était partie à la bibliothèque, et Alby et Minho étaient partis au club d'aviron. Alors Newt avait décidé de se rendre chez Thomas, son sac rempli de livres de cours et de cahiers, déterminé à passer la soirée à réviser.  
Ils étaient assis dans le salon faiblement éclairé par des chandelles, affalés dans le divan. Ils avaient mis le film « Wilde » en fond sonore. Thomas tripotait distraitement son violon, les yeux perdus dans le paysage neigeux qu'il apercevait par les grandes fenêtres. Et sans surprise, Newt se retrouva à regarder Thomas.  
Leurs livres étaient éparpillés autour d'eux. Ouverts. Mais depuis trois heures, aucun d'eux n'avait daigné s'y intéresser.  
Minho n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer des messages à Newt pour lui demander de le rejoindre dans un bar strip-tease (« V _iens faire la fête avec moi branleur »)_ , mais le blond l'ignorait, parce que regarder Thomas était bien plus intéressant. Thomas était captivant. Et leur conversation calme et leurs rires idiots valaient bien plus que n'importe quelle fête étudiante pleine d'excès.  
Thomas continuait de faire glisser tranquillement l'archet sur son violon. Son tatouage « _I CAN'T CHANGE_ » ressortait sur sa peau claire, éclairée par la lueur vacillante des bougies. Il ne portait pas sa montre. Newt était incapable d'arracher son regard de ces mots forts et envoûtants.  
Avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il était en train de faire, il enroula ses doigts autour du poignet froid de Thomas et frotta doucement son pouce sur les lettres.  
Le violon s'arrêta immédiatement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es fait ça si c'est pour toujours le cacher ? » Marmonna Newt avec curiosité.  
Les yeux de Thomas, sombres et confus, tombèrent vers leur point de contact. Il reposa son violon avec précaution avant de se rassir correctement en poussant un petit soupir.  
Il y eut un bref moment de silence. Puis :

« J'ai grandi dans un endroit où les gens ne remarquaient pas ma présence. J'ai une famille mais... Des fois, je me demande si elle existe vraiment », dit Thomas d'une voix monocorde. « Et lorsqu'on a fini par me remarquer - mon père en particulier— ils n'ont pas... »

Il s'arrêta, déglutit, puis continua :

« Je pense que ce qu'ils ont vu ne leur a pas plu, alors ils ont tout fait pour me changer. »

Il leva les yeux vers Newt, un triste sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils penseraient ça ? » Demanda doucement Newt.

Ses doigts n'avaient toujours pas quitté le poignet de Thomas, mais à présent, c'était plus comme une sorte de protection, pour lui faire savoir qu'il ne bougeait pas.

« Bah. Déjà, je couchais avec beaucoup de garçons », répondit Thomas d'une voix honnête, les yeux perdus dans le vague.  
Newt acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Et j'étais excentrique. Jamais sérieux. Un peu idiot, aussi. »

Il s'arrêta et reporta son regard sur Newt. Il semblait épuisé, soudain.

« Je ne sais pas, je suis pas bien sûr. Mais ils ont essayé de me '' _guérir_ ''. »

« Tu n'es pas malade, tu n'as pas besoin d'être guéri », dit fermement Newt en intensifiant sa prise sur le poignet de son ami.

« Je ne peux pas changer, malgré tout ce qu'il diront et feront », murmura Thomas en haussant les épaules.  
La gorge de Newt se serra.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être changé, Thomas. Ta façon d'être est déjà... »

Il ravala difficilement le mot « parfait » qui menaçait de sortir. _Non... non. Allez Newt. Reprends- toi_.

« Ta façon d'être est déjà très bien », continua-t-il en soulevant le poignet de Thomas. « Tu devrais être fier de ça, Thomas. L'exhiber. Le fourrer au visage de toute le monde comme un barjo quand tu les rencontres. »

Thomas lâcha un rire à ces mots.

« Le fait est que tu n'as _pas besoin_ de changer », poursuivant Newt en souriant. « Et personnellement, j'adore ton tatouage. Il est beau. Il a une histoire. Il a une réelle signification. Ne regrette jamais de l'avoir fait. N'écoute pas ce que te disent les mauvaises langues. »  
Thomas ancra soudain son regard dans le bien, et soudain, il y eut une sorte de pression suffocante dans l'air, et les oreilles de Newt se mirent à siffler. Les yeux auparavant sombres et renfermés de Thomas, étaient à présent clairs et ouverts. Et ils se perdaient dans ceux de Newt. Implacablement.  
C'en est presque renversant.

Les deux garçons se sondaient mutuellement du regard, comme si rien d'autre n'existait autour d'eux, et Newt était tellement perdu dans cet échange visuel qu'il remarqua à peine le pouce de Thomas se mettre à caresser doucement ses phalanges.

Ce toucher fantomatique eut l'effet d'une électrocution pour le blond.

Mais évidemment, il parvint à ruiner ce moment en prononçant la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de vivre avec ton père. »

Thomas arracha soudain sa main à la sienne.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Dit le brun d'une voix polaire.  
Le cœur de Newt se plomba et s'écrasa sur le plancher.

« Comment peux-tu vivre avec un homme qui ne t'accepte pas comme tu es et qui veut absolument te changer ? » Souffla-t-il d'une voix implorante, et il sentit estomac se comprimer sous la panique en voyant Thomas s'écarter de lui. « Tout ce que tu viens de dire... c'est grave Thomas. Il ne _te remarquait pas quand tu étais petit ?_ Bordel, tu mérites d'être remarqué par le monde entier, Thomas. Ton nom devrait être écrit dans des livres bordel de merde et j-... »

« Il reste mon père, putain », lâcha Thomas en se levant. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Alors explique-moi ! » Supplia Newt en se levant à son tour. « Dis-moi et peut-être que je pourrai aider... »

« Quoi ? M'aider ? _Peut-être que tu pourrais m'_ _ _aider__? De quel putain de droit tu oses insinuer que j'ai besoin d' _aide_? » L'interrompit Thomas d'une voix glaciale.

« Aider la _situation_ _»_ , reformula Newt.

Thomas partit vers sa chambre, le pas lourd, et le blond trottina à sa suite.

« Je ne l'abandonne pas », gronda le brun en retournant soudain pour pointer un doigt sur le visage de Newt. « Et c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis, c'est compris ? »

Son souffle brûlant s'écrasa sur le visage de Newt qui déglutit. _Non_ , il ne pouvait pas. Il secoua négativement la tête en soutenant les yeux furieux de son compagnon.  
Thomas parut pris de court par son geste, et il laissa retomber sa main, l'air soudain inquisiteur et perdu. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux. Puis le brun se détourna et alla s'asseoir à son piano.  
Sans un mot, Newt s'assit à côté de lui.  
Ils restèrent assis là, en silence, à regarder les ombres effilées sur les murs créées par les flammes des bougies.

« Je suis désolé », chuchota Newt d'une voix fatiguée.

« Ne le sois pas. »  
Ces quatre mots encouragèrent Newt à risquer un œil vers Thomas qui se tourna également pour regarder le châtain. Ils échangèrent un regard indescriptible. Quelque chose que Newt ne comprit absolument pas mais qui l'incita à rester à côté du brun pour le reste de la soirée.  
Et, progressivement, la tension finit par quitter les épaules de Thomas.

-X-

Le week-end déboula plus tôt qu'espéré, et ils apprirent que la chanson _Certain Things_ était numéro un des charts. Alors, naturellement, ils se retrouvèrent tous pour fêter cet événement.  
Le dîner de célébration se déroula au restaurant préféré de Minho, et Thomas leur offrit tournée après tournée. Newt n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi éclatant sur le visage du brun : ce dernier dégageait une aura tout simplement rayonnante. Il était au centre de l'attention (quand ce n'était pas Minho, bien sûr), et tout le monde le fixait avec admiration. Alby n'arrêtait pas de rire à ses plaisanteries, et Minho lui tapait dans le poing lorsqu'il faisait une remarque assez osée et... et souvent, Newt surprenait Teresa en train de le regarder, l'air attendri et les yeux...les yeux remplis d'amour.  
C'était adorable à voir, après tout, Teresa était la meilleure amie de Thomas.  
Mais.  
Newt connaissait leur passé. Il savait que Teresa avait autrefois été follement amoureuse de Thomas. Et maintenant, certes, elle avait trouvé Alby, et ils vivaient la vie parfaite tous les deux. Mais l'amour qu'elle vouait à Thomas avait-il totalement disparu ?  
Bon, d'accord, Newt était bourré, et peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées, mais il ne pouvait _manquer_ la façon dont Teresa regardait Thomas, ni les sourires tendres qu'elle lui adressait ou les contacts physiques subtils qu'il y avait entre eux.  
Le cœur de Newt ne put s'empêcher de se pincer lorsqu'il vit Teresa éclater de rire et s'approcher de Thomas pour déposer un long baiser sur sa joue. Et putain, elle était tellement belle et parfaite, évidemment que Thomas devait être attiré par elle, il était probablement amoureux d'elle en secret, et...  
Bon Dieu, Newt devait arrêter de boire.

« Bon on y va les gars ? » Annonça-t-il soudain d'une voix forte en bondissant de sa chaise.

Alby lui lança un regard surpris, sans pour autant s'arrêter de sourire.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Newt ? » Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.  
Teresa le regardait aussi au travers du nuage de fumée qui semblait toujours l'entourer. À ses côtés, Thomas observait également le blond, les yeux attentifs et curieux. Minho termina le fond de son whisky.

« T'as envie de gerber ? » Demanda l'Asiatique.

« Non », répondit Newt, même s'il sentait l'alcool clapoter en lui, comme une mer houleuse.

Ses émotions...mon Dieu, il fallait qu'il les fasse disparaître, il ne les contrôlait plus. Il avait trop bu.

« C'est juste que... j'en ai marre de cet endroit. Je veux rentrer pour boire un coup au calme. Quelque part où je pourrais retirer mes chaussures. »

« Chez moi alors ? » Demanda Thomas.

Et il demandait à Newt. Il était entouré tous ses potes mais il demandait à __Newt__ _._ Seulement à Newt.

« Ouais », acquiesça Newt. « C'est une bonne idée. Tu as de la vodka, j'espère ? »

« J'en ai », intervint Teresa en scrutant attentivement Newt.  
Le blond croisa son regard bleu électrique, et sentit la culpabilité et la gêne le prendre aux tripes. Teresa le fixait avec une pointe d'inquiétude, mais avec gentillesse et amusement. Il n'y avait aucune mauvaise chose ni arrière pensée dans son regard, parce que c'était Teresa.  
Mais putain alors pourquoi le jeune fille l'agaçait-elle autant ? La personne la plus douce et la plus gentille de la planète ? Une de ses meilleurs amis ? Qui aimait Alby avec tant de dévotion ? Qui ne considérait Thomas que comme son meilleur ami ?  
Bordel, mais que lui arrivait-il ?  
Il avait besoin d'air.

« Parfait », dit-il en forçant un sourire avant de pratiquement courir jusqu'à la porte, laissant derrière lui un silence surpris avant que ses amis ne finissent par le suivre.

-X-

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée chez Thomas.  
L'ambiance ne s'était pas dégradée, malgré la presque-crise de Newt au restaurant. Tout le monde était bien trop bourré pour remarquer vraiment son état actuel.  
Minho s'excitait après le piano, Thomas était à ses cotés, Alby chantait en riant, allongé au sol, les pieds posées sur le divan en velours, des piles de livres éparpillés autour de lui. Teresa avait clairement trop fumé et planait complètement. Elle tournoyait dans la pièce en riant hystériquement, remplissait tous les verres qu'elle voyait et se jetait dans les bras de tout le monde. Newt ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en l'observant. Elle lui faisait penser au Chapelier Fou, avec ses folies et ses divagations. Alby était la souris endormie, potentiellement défoncée. Minho était ce putain de lapin.  
Et Thomas était Alice.  
OK, Newt était vraiment trop bourré.

Mais il passait une très bonne soirée.  
Au bout d'un moment, Teresa et Alby finirent par s'endormir au sol, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Minho partit se vautrer dans le lit de Thomas (il arrivait toujours à s'endormir dans l'endroit le plus confortable) et bientôt, il ne resta plus que Newt et Thomas, assis au sol contre le mur du salon.

Thomas regardait pensivement par la fenêtre. Son nœud papillon pourpre était défait, sa chemise déboutonné et ses manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes. Miraculeusement, ses cheveux semblaient toujours aussi parfaits.

« À quoi tu penses, Tommy McBrownie ? » Demanda Newt d'une voix traînante et ivre.  
Thomas lâcha un rire au surnom.

« Beaucoup de choses. »

Il se tourna vers Newt, le visage indescriptible.

« Mais rien de drôle. »

« Tes pensées sont toujours drôles », marmonna Newt en tapotant son doigt contre la tempe du brun.  
Thomas l'observa un instant en clignant des yeux, avant de laisser une ébauche de sourire se former au coin de ses lèvres.

« T'es bien le seul à le penser », souffla-t-il.

« Alors remercions le putain de ciel parce que je suis le seul qui ait de l'importance », fit Newt dans un bâillement avant de ramener sa main sur ses genoux.

« Mon anniversaire est dans une semaine », annonça Thomas après une pause en reportant son regard vers la fenêtre.  
Newt se redressa.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'autre. « Bah putain Tommy, c'est génial ! On fêtera ça ! On organisera une vraie fête ! »  
La bouche de Thomas se tordit.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir dix-neuf ans. »  
À ce mots, Newt ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, et Thomas afficha un air renfrogné.

« Quoi ? » Se vexa-t-il.

« J'ai vingt ans. Je ne vais pas te plaindre », rit Newt, et son ton léger sembla détendre Thomas.

« Je veux rester jeune pour toujours », murmura le brun.

« Rien ne t'en empêche. L'âge n'est pas important. Moi, par exemple, j'ai cinq ans dans ma tête », ricana Newt.

« Ça je le savais déjà », souligna Thomas d'un ton sérieux, provoquant un éclat de rire du blond.

« C'est ça, tu le savais déjà, fais le malin aussi, je dirais rien ! Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais te couvrir de cadeaux et de câlins le jour de ton anniversaire, et on va se bourrer la gueule encore plus que d'habitude, parce que je suis complètement ivre en ce moment, et c'est une sensation assez plaisante. »  
Thomas sourit.

« Tu es complètement saoul, hein ? » Commenta-t-il en pinçant le nez de Newt.  
C'était un geste si adorable que Newt ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents. Parce que Thomas était beau. Thomas était spécial. Thomas...

Thomas comptait tellement pour lui. Avec ses sourires, ses excentricités et la façon dont il le regardait. Thomas était l'oxygène qui remplissait ses poumons, le soleil qui réchauffait sa peau, les étoiles qui faisaient briller ses yeux et...  
Bon Dieu il était vraiment trop bourré.

« T'es tellement gentil », Thomas, bredouilla-t-il sans cesser de sourire. « Je te haïssais quand je t'ai rencontré. Je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un gros connard. Mais en fait t'es vraiment cool. T'es mon meilleur pote. »  
Oups. Des mots un peu forts.  
Mais Thomas ne broncha pas. Au contraire, son sourire s'élargit.

« Je ne suis pas aussi gentil que toi. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que moi, Newt. »  
Newt fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas vrai », baragouina-t-il en secouant la tête (mon Dieu, il avait la langue tellement pâteuse !). « Personne ne vaut mieux que toi. Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es fabuleux, Thomas. C'est pour ça qu'on t'aime, nous les potes. C'est pour ça que j'adore traîner avec toi. »

Et d'accord, il était peut-être ivre, mais ses mots étaient sérieux, même s'il avait du mal à les sortir. Un de ces jours, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il soit sobre pour qu'il puisse avoir une réelle discussion avec Thomas.

« Tu est incroyable, tellement incroyable, et je suis vraiment chanceux de te connaître ! Et dis pas que je vaux mieux que toi, parce que c'est pas vrai. »  
Un silence accueillit sa tirade, et Thomas baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Son sourire avait disparu.

« Mais on ne peut pas être meilleurs potes », souffla Thomas. « Tu mérites mieux, Newt. Alby, Teresa, Minho... ils sont biens. Mais moi, non. Je ne suis pas bon, Newt. »

Il leva de grands yeux tristes et perdus vers Newt, et le blond sentit une ribambelles d'émotions négatives se presser dans son cœur.

Il pensait qu'ils en avaient fini avec ça.  
Mais c'était Thomas, après tout. Thomas qui n'avait jamais vraiment bien compris ce genre de gentillesse qui ne demandait rien en retour. C'était nouveau, pour lui. Newt devait s'en souvenir.

« C'est faux », insista-t-il.  
Thomas cligna des yeux et leva à nouveau son regard esseulé vers la fenêtre.

« Tommy Murphy », commença Newt en posant une main sur le bras nu de Thomas. « Toutes ces pensées qui s'emmêlent dans ta tête, elles ne sont pas vraies, c'est aussi simple que ça. Mais le truc c'est que je ne peux rentrer dans ta tête pour faire le ménage, parce que c'est trop étroit, et y a pas vraiment d'entrée. »

Thomas lâcha un rire et secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

« Mais si je pouvais trouver une porte et me rétrécir à la bonne taille, je ne me gênerais pas pour exterminer toutes ces pensées terribles qui te tourmentent _._ Et je veux que tu saches, Thomas, que tu es unique. Unique. Même si tu as des défauts, et que tu traînent de gros bagages derrière toi, ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas grave parce que... »  
Newt s'arrêta pour chercher ses mots, tandis que Thomas le fixait de ses grands yeux gris brillants et emplis d'appréhension.

Le blond déglutit.

« Parce que _derrière chacune des choses exquises qui existent se cache quelque chose de tragique_ », termina-t-il en repensant à la citation qu'il avait écrite à Thomas il y a de cela des mois. Le soir d'Halloween.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'évoquait de vive voix. Les yeux de Thomas s'agrandirent à ces mots. Il semblait pétrifié. Stupéfait.

« La citation », fit remarquer le brun avec douceur. « Je savais que c'était toi. »

Newt ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer sans pouvoir s'arrêter le visage de son ami.  
Lentement, la main de Thomas commença à se lever vers le visage de Newt, et il baissa les yeux, brisant leur échange visuel. Dans un toucher aérien, la pulpe de ses doigts vint effleurer les lèvres du blond qui sentit sa respiration ses couper. Les yeux de Thomas brillaient de vénération.  
Puis, sans crier gare, le contact disparut, et le brun se leva.

« Je suis fatigué », marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant. « Je vais me coucher. »

« Thomas », s'étrangla Newt, complètement déboussolé, (What the hell ?!), en se levant maladroitement. « Attends—... »

« Je vais me coucher », répéta Thomas d'une voix plus ferme en se retournant pour lancer un regard froid au blond. « Bonne nuit. »  
Et il partit.

-X-

Le jour suivant, Thomas manqua à l'appel.  
Sans surprise.  
Comme toujours, après les cours, Newt se rendit chez le brun, mais il se retrouva face à une porte close.  
Il lui envoya un message. Aucune réponse.  
Il tenta même d'appeler putain. Aucune réponse.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait toujours ça putain ? » Éclata-t-il tandis que lui et Minho étaient affalés dans leur canapé.  
Minho lui jeta un bref regard avant de reporter son attention sur la télévision.

« Tu lui fais peur, Newtie. »

« Ah ouais ? Bah il me fait encore plus peur », gronda le blond en croisant les bras.

Il se sentait vidé.

-X-

Cela faisait presque une semaine que Thomas avait disparu.  
Et son anniversaire approchait. Est-ce qu'il était parti parce qu'il avait peur de grandir ?  
Newt n'en savait rien.  
Alors il harcelait Teresa pour trouver des réponses.

« Mais où est-ce qu'il peut être, Tee' ? » Demanda-t-il pour la centième fois en suivant la jeune fille dans son appartement tandis qu'Alby s'affairait sur une toile vierge, la couvrant de peintures aux couleurs diverses.

« Je ne trouve pas d'autre façon de dire ''je ne sais pas'', Newt », soupira Teresa.  
Elle souleva une toile qu'Alby venait juste de terminer et la mit à sécher sur le balcon.

« Mais tu dois bien savoir quelque chose », insista Newt en continuant de la suivre. « C'est la première fois qu'il disparaît aussi longtemps. Je suis inquiet putain. Tu devrais l'être aussi. »  
Teresa resta un moment silencieuse et s'alluma une cigarette sur le balcon. Elle en inspira une longue bouffée avant d'exhaler une long filet de fumée.

« Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire », finit-elle par dire en haussant les épaules. « Il reviendra. Il revient toujours. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il __part__? » S'emporta Newt, les dents serrées de frustration.

Il s'adossa lourdement contre la rambarde du balcon et rejeta la tête en arrière.

« Je déteste quand il fait ça. »

« Il reviendra, Newt, répéta calmement Teresa en levant enfin les yeux vers le blond. Il reviendra.

-X-

Thomas n'était toujours pas rentré.  
Newt refusait de compter les jours. Il refusait de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il refusait de se demander si le brun aurait des problèmes avec l'université. Serait-il renvoyé ? Allait-il rater ses examens ?  
Newt refusait d'y penser.  
Il était actuellement assis dans son canapé, les yeux perdus dans le vide, pendant que Minho chantait sous la douche et se préparait pour une énième nuit de folie. Et en temps normal, Newt serait allé chez Teresa pour passer le temps et ne pas se retrouver tout seul. Mais apparemment, cette dernière passait la soirée en solo avec Alby. Donc Newt était coincé sur son canapé, à jouer aux jeux vidéos et ne pas penser.  
C'était vraiment fun.

« T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir »? Lui cria Minho en sortant de la salle de bain, une serviette de bain enroulée autour de ses hanches étroites.

La plupart des gens normaux iraient dans leur chambre pour vite enfiler des vêtements. Mais Minho ? Minho, lui, traversa le salon, à moitié nu, pour s'installer au piano et commencer marteler le clavier.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr », répondit Newt.

Je t'enverrai un message quand même pour te dire où on va, continua Minho sans cesser de jouer.  
Newt mit son jeu en pause, posa sa manette sur ses cuisses et laissa tomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.

« Ça te ferait du bien de sortir tu sais », fit Minho.

« Je crois pas non. »

« Si si. »  
Newt haussa les épaules, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la mélodie que jouait Minho.  
Ça lui rappelait Thomas.

« Ça va, Newtie ? » Demanda soudain Minho d'une voix étrangement douce.

Newt déglutit. Pour une raison inconnu, la voix inquiète de son ami lui pinça le cœur.

« Je vais super bien. À merveille, même », assura-t-il, mais sa voix rocailleuse le trahit.  
Minho n'ajouta rien de plus.  
Au bout d'un moment le piano s'arrêta, et Newt était sur le point d'ouvrir les yeux et de reprendre son jeu, quand soudain des bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules depuis l'arrière du canapé.

« Je t'aime », murmura Minho en pressant un baiser contre sa joue.  
À ce geste, Newt sentit ses yeux commencer à picoter.

« Tu ne portes pas assez de vêtements pour me faire un câlin », parvint-il à dire, mais sa voix fit encore ce truc.

Elle se fissura. Sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler.  
Le rire de Minho retentit dans ses oreilles, et le Coréen se détacha enfin de lui, non sans oublier de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Je t'enverrai un message pour te donner l'adresse », dit-il à nouveau, et Newt ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ces mots.

Il rouvrit les yeux et observa son ami sortir de l'appartement.

Au moins, il avait Minho.

-X-

Minho envoya un message à Newt quelques heures plus tard, alors que le blond venait tout juste de terminer une comédie romantique à l'eau de rose.  
Il lui envoya d'abord l'adresse. Puis :

 ** __SMS de Sushi à Newtie :__**

 _ _21h29. J'ai oublié mes clés PUTAIN__

 _ _21h30. Tu seras réveillé quand je rentrerai ?__

Newt poussa un long soupir. Il avait prévu de s'enrouler dans un cocon de désespoir, mais bon. Il fallait maintenant qu'il reste éveillé toute la nuit à attendre le retour de Minho.

Génial.

 ** _SMS de Newtie à Sushi :_** _  
21h31._ _ _Ouais__

Alors il mit en route un autre film et s'ouvrit un énorme paquet de chips.

-X-

Il était 4h25 du matin lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
Newt était crevé, il avait froid, il avait un peu la nausée d'avoir autant mangé de chips, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever du canapé, même pour Minho.

« J'arrive tête de nœud ! » Grogna-t-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte, le pas traînant.

Pourquoi avait-il des amis déjà ?  
Il ouvrit la porte avec force tout en affichant une expression agacée et décontenancée.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps putain ? » Lança-t-il d'une voix irritée.  
Sauf que.  
Ce n'était pas Minho.  
C'était Thomas.  
Thomas se tenait face à lui, sur le seuil de son appartement. Thomas était là, dans sa veste noir, son t-shirt blanc, son pantalon serré et ses boots noires, les cheveux décoiffés, le visage perdu. Le corps parcouru de tremblements.

« Thomas », lâcha Newt en laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Souffla-t-il, tandis que tout se mettait à bourdonner autour de lui.

Des tonnes et des tonnes de questions se mirent à lui écorcher le crâne. Il y avait tant de confusion, de soulagement et de colère en lui... Mais tout ce qu'il fut capable de faire, c'est fixer d'un air ahuri le garçon devant lui.  
Thomas le regardait aussi, la respiration lourde, les yeux épuisés. L'on aurait dit un pauvre petit chaton abandonné.

« Je ne voulais pas rentrer à la maison », murmura-t-il sans ciller.

« Entre, espèce d'idiot », marmonna Newt en le tirant à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.  
Le brun se laissa faire et regarda autour de lui, l'air perdu et craintif, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait bouger ou rester où il était.  
Newt jeta un coup d'œil vers le salon et grimaça : des paquets de chips froissés jonchaient le sol, des miettes recouvraient le velours du canapé, et des bouteilles de bières s'alignaient au pieds de la table basse.

« Euh, par ici », dit-il en guidant Thomas dans sa chambre.  
Dès qu'ils entrèrent, Thomas s'assit sur le bord du lit. Ses mains étaient enfouies dans les poches de sa vestes, et sa peau était rougie par le froid. Il semblait frigorifié. Sans réfléchir, Newt posa une main sur sa joue glacée.  
Thomas ne bougea pas et ferma les yeux au contact.

« Tu es gelé », souffla Newt sans retirer sa main, et le brun hocha doucement la tête sans rouvrir les yeux.

Newt s'assit à ses côtés avec précaution.

« Où t'étais passé ? » Demanda-t-il en retirant enfin sa main.  
Thomas ouvrit les yeux et poussa un soupir.

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler », murmura-t-il en levant des yeux implorants vers Newt. « S'il-te-plaît, ne m'oblige pas à parler. »  
Newt sentit la curiosité le démanger encore plus, mais il se força à acquiescer.

« Non, bien sûr que non, je ne ferais jamais ça... Allonge-toi un peu, d'accord ? » Dit-il doucement en avisant les immenses cernes qui soulignaient les yeux de Thomas. « Prends le lit. Je t'apporterai du thé demain matin. »

Thomas acquiesça et s'autorisa un faible sourire.

« Merci », dit-il tout bas.

Et il semblait tellement reconnaissant en cet instant que Newt sentit ses tripes se liquéfier.  
Le blond amorça un mouvement pour se lever et retourner dans le salon, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit Thomas lui agripper délicatement le poignet avec ses longs doigts glacés.

« Reste ? »  
C'était un tout petit mot. Un petit mot insignifiant.  
Mais c'est ce putain de mot qui envoya le cœur de Newt virevolter dans un millier de directions.

« Reste assis à côté de moi, ou... », balbutia Thomas.

« Ouais, bien sûr », dit-il pendant que Thomas retirait ses boots et sa veste.  
Ils se glissèrent tous les deux sous la couette, sans chercher à retirer leurs vêtements. Newt envisagea brièvement de demander à Thomas s'il voulait lui emprunter un jogging (bordel, comment allait-il pouvoir dormir dans un pantalon aussi serré ?), mais il se ravisa et éteignit la lampe, plongeant la chambre dans l'obscurité.

Ils étaient tous les deux côtes-à-côtes, sur le dos. Newt gardait les bras le long du corps, et n'osait pas toucher Thomas. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente oppressé.  
Mais au bout d'un moment, le brun remua, roula sur le côté pour lui faire face, et rapprocha son corps de celui du blond. Et sans un mot, Newt passa un bras autour de lui, plaça son menton sur sa tête et le serra contre son torse.  
Thomas s'endormit en quelques courtes minutes, cette nuit-là, la respiration calme, le corps détendu. Newt, lui, resta éveillé, tout en le tenant contre lui.

* * *

Amelayy : _Heyyy merci pour ta review :3 si le père de Thomas va venir foutre le bordel ? MMhh est-ce que Thomas écrit les chansons à la place de son père?...PEUT-ÊTRE MOUHAHAHAHAAH tu ne le sauras que plus tard 3:) Mais en tout c'est une belle théorie, ton cerveau fonctionne plutôt bien quand tu lis :P Rholalala t'as vu ça va être horrible quand on ira voir le troisième film, on va tous déprimer :"( En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira (ce chapitre n'est pas terrible non plus. En fait je les trouve tous pas terrible xD mais j'espère que tu as quand même bien aimé..._

TMRChoupinou : _Aww merci c'est trop gentil :D effectivement ils ne risquent pas se mettre ensemble pour l'instant, il va encore y avoir des hauts et des bas avant ça (especially chapter 27 hum-hum)_

Lenny : _Oh merci, ça me touche ce que tu dis :3 elle n'est pas parfaite, mais je suis vraiment heureuse que l'aimes autant! Et des conversations bourrées, ils vont encore en avoir, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'ils arrivent le mieux à parler :P_

Pain d'épice : _Merci pour ta review ! Eh bien, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir l'impression que c'est Thomas qui écrit les chansons à la place de son père ^^ Mais je ne dirais rien là-dessus, je ne veux pas spoilé... :P_

Tchaïkovski : _Ta métaphore, tu m'as fait rire mdrrr ça me fait grave d'avoir suscité autant d'émotions en toi (no offense mdrr). C'est exactement, Thomas porte déjà beaucoup de choses sur ses épaules pour quelqu'un de son âge, et il n'a aucun soutien venant de sa famille. Il ne connaît pas sa mère, sa sœur l'a abandonné et son père est complètement fou. Mais Newt est lààà maintenant :P_

Vagabonde _: Wow merci pour ton petit commentaire tout mignon qui m'a complètement réchauffé de la tête aux pieds... :3_

HomeSweetHome : _Eh bien BIENVENUE SUR FOREVER YOUNG ;) Vraiment ravie de compter une nouvelle lectrice. J'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont *keur*_


	28. Chapitre 27

**_Coucou mes lapins :)_**

 _J'espère que vous avez passé un bon **Noël** ! Voici comme prévu le **chapitre** **27** :)_

 _ **MERCI INFINIMENT** pour votre **fidélité** , votre **soutien** , vos petites **reviews** quotidiennes adorables et encourageantes. C'est **vous** qui faites **vivre** cette fiction :)_

 _ **BONNE LECTURE** et je vous dis rendez-vous en bas ;)_

 _(vous allez me tuer)_

* * *

Lorsque Newt se réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil pointait à peine. Il tourna la tête vers Thomas qui dormait toujours à poings fermés contre lui. Il cligna des yeux avec surprise en se rendant compte qu'il étreignait toujours le brun. Avec tant de force qu'il ne sentait même plus les muscles de ses bras.

Il resta comme ça, à s'agripper à un Thomas complètement endormi et à regarder pensivement le soleil se lever doucement, jusqu'à ce que sa vessie finisse par se réveiller (et on ne pouvait pas discuter avec cette sale peste). Avec mille précautions, il se détacha de son compagnon qui fronça aussitôt les sourcils à la perte de contact. Newt put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision. Il observa le brun se recroqueviller en boule et ramener la couette sous son menton. Il paraissait tellement innocent quand il dormait.

Le blond se leva à regret du lit et sortit de la chambre à pas de loups, en traitant de tous les noms sa stupide vessie qui l'obligeait à quitter les bras de Thomas.

C'est lorsqu'il retourna vers sa chambre qu'il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux.

Un visiteur ? À cette heure là ? Ils ne recevaient __jamais__ de visiteurs en plus.

Il ouvrit la porte avec lenteur, le visage suspicieux, avant d'être presque projeté un sol par une boule d'énergie asiatique.

« Salut Newtie ! Tu m'as manqué ! » S'écria Minho avec force en déboulant dans l'appartement, brisant le silence serein qui y régnait. « Désolé de ne pas être rentré hier soir. Je me suis dis que tu dormirais de toute façon. Mais me voilà ! Il faut vraiment que je fasse refaire une autre clé et que je la laisse à Ben. »

Ses yeux bridés pétillaient de joie, ses cheveux de jais se dressaient en pique au sommet de sa tête, et son sourire était plus lumineux que jamais... mais Newt avait quand même envie de le tuer. Avec une batte de base-ball.

« Chuuuuuut ! » Gronda-t-il en lançant un regard sévère à son ami. « Baisse d'un ton, tocard, S'il-te-plaît ? Il dort encore ! »

Le blond regretta ses mots à le seconde où les prononça. Et alors qu'il s'administrait une volée de claques mentales (bon Dieu, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il révèle le fait que Thomas avait dormi ici cette nuit _avec lui_ ?!), les yeux de confus de Minho se concentrèrent sur point juste derrière l'épaule de Newt.

Putain.

Le blond se retourna.

Et ouais. Là, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de Newt, se tenait Thomas, le visage encore endormi, les yeux bouffis, ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens. Ses vêtements étaient débraillés (sa chemise à carreaux était complètement déboutonnée, dévoilant son torse lisse orné de tatouages, et la fermeture éclair de son pantalon était zippée, mais les boutons étaient dégrafés...ce qui offrait un rendu franchement étrange.  
En gros, il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui venait de passer une nuit torride à se faire baiser.

Ce qui, par la même occasion, faisait de Newt le principal suspect.

« Oh », lâcha Minho avec surprise, et son sourire s'élargit. « Je ne savais pas qu'on gardait Thomas ici maintenant. « Salut mon pote. Jolie chemise. »

Et tout en parlant, le Coréen jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil victorieux à Newt (qui déployait toutes les forces du monde pour résister à l'envie d'arracher la tête de ce petit merdeux). Minho s'avança vers Thomas et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

Et Newt sentit le coin de ses lèvres tressaillir lorsqu'il avisa la moue de chaton de Thomas, qui chassa aussitôt la main de Minho avec un froncement de sourcils.

« T'inquiète Tommy, laisse-le faire », fit Newt un petit sourire. « Ça ne peut pas être pire que ça ne l'est déjà », ricana-t-il en œillant sur les cheveux de Thomas, et son sourire s'intensifia lorsque le brun leva une main inquiète pour les toucher.

Il passa machinalement ses doigts dans ses épis, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il ne réagit pas à la plaisanterie de Newt.

Il semblait... ailleurs. Thomas semblait ailleurs.

Thomas le sonda du regard en fronçant les sourcils.

Les yeux de Minho oscillèrent de l'un à l'autre pendant plusieurs secondes, puis l'Asiatique haussa les sourcils et recula d'un pas.

« D'accoooord. Je crois que vais aller chercher de quoi manger. À cette boulangerie au coin de la rue. Envoyez-moi un message si vous voulez quoi que ce soit, un mille-feuilles ou un truc du genre, d'accord ? »

Sur ces mots, il lança un dernier sourire amusé à Newt avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la porte.

« Euh... », lâcha soudain Thomas, et en un éclair, Newt fut auprès de lui.

« Tu as faim ? » Demanda-t-il instantanément ( _du calme Withman, du calme_ ).

Il réprima son envie de dégager les cheveux du front de Thomas pour l'inspecter de plus près (s'il continuait ainsi, il finirait par l'emmailloter et lui changer sa couche).

 _Du calme Withman._

Thomas lui lança un regard surpris et recula prudemment d'un pas.

« Un peu, ouais. »

« Quand est-ce que tu as mangé pour la dernière fois ? Demanda Newt, comme une mère-poule (bordel, il fallait impérativement qu'il trouve une pelle pour s'ouvrir le crâne avec).

Les pensées de Thomas semblaient suivre le même chemin car il recula à nouveau d'un pas.

« Ça fait un moment », marmonna-t-il en fixant attentivement Newt, les sourcils froncés.

Bon Dieu, il devait être affamé.

« D'accord. Min', je veux que tu nous dévalises la boulangerie et que tu nous ramène une tonne de pâtisseries ! » Annonça énergiquement Newt en se tournant pour faire face à Minho.

Lequel sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque...

« Vas-y », dit doucement Thomas en pressant l'épaule de Newt.

Le blond lui jeta un regard étonné.

« Moi ? »

Thomas hocha la tête.

« Ouais, vas avec lui. Achète-moi ce qu'ils ont de meilleur, d'accord ? Tu... »

Il déglutit lentement et son regard tomba au sol un instant, puis il releva la tête et esquissa un sourire pincé.

« Tu connais mieux mes goûts que Minho. Je ne pourrais jamais manger un mille-feuille un samedi. »

Quelque chose clochait.

Newt sentit ses entrailles se tordre, mais il sourit malgré tout et acquiesça.

« Bon d'accord. Envoie-moi un message si tu veux quelque chose en particulier. Sinon, compte sur moi pour te ramener les trucs les plus moches. Je sais pertinemment que tu entretiens secrètement une obsession pour les trucs moches », dit-il malicieusement en enfilant une veste.

Un petit rire échappa à Thomas, et le nœud qui s'était formé dans l'estomac de Newt se relâcha un peu de soulagement.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter autant.

« Oh il y a du thé dans le placard de la cuisine, au-dessus de l'évier. Je collectionne tous les goûts, ça devrait t'intéresser », reprit Newt en ignorant les marmonnements impatients de Minho. « Maman me prend pour un fou quand elle voit tout ce que j'ai. »

Une étrange lueur se mit soudain à danser dans les yeux de Thomas à ces mots, mais elle fut bien vite remplacée par de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse.

« Ta maman ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Newt acquiesça, les sourcils froncés.

Quelque chose clochait vraiment.

Thomas déglutit et baissa la tête.

« J'aimerais bien avoir ma mère. »

Newt se figea. Cette phrase lourde de sens lui résonna dans les entrailles. Thomas venait littéralement de lâcher une bombe dans leur salon.

Quelque chose clochait sérieusement.

« Thomas ? » Souffla le blond en s'avançant, mais Thomas fit un pas en arrière.

« On parle plus tard ? » Demanda-t-il en se raclant la gorge. « J'ai faim. »

Un sourire penaud écorna ses lèvres.

Putain. Newt était tiraillé. Déchiré.

« Bordel de merde, la prochaine fois, je pars tout seul sans me poser de question », soupira Minho en croisant les bras, la mine boudeuse.

Newt regarda Thomas une dernière fois pour se rassurer. _Devrait_ -il prendre le risque de partir ? Alors que Thomas tenait manifestement en équilibre dangereux au-dessus d'un précipice ?

« Vas-y », le pressa-t-il en lui faisant signe d'avancer, un sourire encourageant sur les lèvres.

« D'accord, j'y vais », répondit Newt en pressant doucement la main de Thomas pour se rassurer.

« À plus tard mon pote ! » Lança Minho en levant les yeux au ciel avant de passer la porte, la laissant ouverte pour Newt.

« J'arrive, j'arrive », grogna Newt en s'arrachant à Thomas (un réel combat). « On revient dans une minute, d'accord ? » Promit-il avant de commencer à refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Newt. »

Le blond s'immobilisa et se retourna pour regarder Thomas qui s'approchait de lui, le visage sérieux. Une ombre passa à travers les yeux du brun qui finit par soupirer et par ployer des épaules en clignant des yeux.

« Achète un danois au fromage, d'accord ? »

Le timbre de sa voix indiquait clairement que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais Newt ne savait pas quoi. Alors, avec un rire et un hochement de tête, il répondit simplement :

« Trou du cul. »

Avant de fermer la porte et de rattraper Minho, bridant fermement ses inquiétudes.

-X-

Newt n'aurait pas dû être surpris de découvrir leur appartement vide à leur retour.

Mais son cœur se brisa quand un petit peu.

...

 ** _ _SMS de Newt à Tommy :__**

 _ _11h24. T'es où ?__

 ** _ _SMS de Tommy à Newt :__**

 _ _11h26. J'ai eu un truc à faire__

Newt soupira de frustration et résista à l'envie de balancer son téléphone par le fenêtre.

« MINHO », brailla-t-il depuis sa position sur le canapé, le visage fourré dans les coussins.

Une petite voix s'échappa de la salle de bain, dont on pouvait entendre la douche couler.

« QUOI ? »

« ON SORT CE SOIR ? »

« PUTAIN OUAIS. »

Le blond sourit et retourna à l'écran de son portable.

 ** __SMS de Newt à Tommy :__**

 _ _11h32. Tu sors avec nous ce soir ?__

La réponse mit un certain temps à arriver. Et au moment où Newt commençait à se dire que Thomas ne lui répondrait pas, son portable vibra et un message s'afficha à l'écran.

 ** _SMS de Tommy à Newt :_**

 _ _11h43. Bien sur.__

Merci putain.

-X-

Newt et Minho arrivèrent chez Teresa à cinq heure, vêtus de leurs plus beaux vêtements et empestant le parfum de marque. Ils trouvèrent Teresa et Alby serrés l'un contre l'autre près du feu. Alby embrassait tendrement le cou de Teresa qui gloussait doucement. Ils étaient tous les deux magnifiques, comme d'habitude.

Cette vision arracha un sourire à Newt.

« Vous êtes vraiment écœurants putain », lâcha Minho en faisant immédiatement mine de vomir, avant de s'emparer d'un cigare et d'une bouteille de Hennessy. « C'est pas fatiguant à force, d'être toujours à se lécher le cul à longueur de journée ? »

Le sourire d'Alby s'élargit.

« Jamais », souffla-t-il sans quitter Teresa des yeux.

La jeune fille lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux et nicha son nez contre son cou.

En temps normal, Newt serait intervenu et aurait lancé un commentaire amusant qui aurait fait s'éclater de rire Minho, mais...

Mais.

Mais malheureusement, les yeux du blond étaient focalisés ailleurs.

Parce que Thomas était là.

Et Thomas n'était pas seul.

« Thomas », lâcha-t-il platement.

Thomas, qui était actuellement prostré dans un fauteuil entourés d'une horde de garçons et de filles, leva immédiatement les yeux. Ses cheveux avaient été ébouriffés par plusieurs mains différentes, et quelques paillettes scintillantes parsemaient ses joues. Ses yeux étaient vitreux.

« Newt Withman », chantonna-t-il avec un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la petite blonde qui était actuellement en train de mordiller sa mâchoire.

Mordiller. Sa. Mâchoire.

Cette traînée était littéralement en train de le mordre. Comme un jouet pour chien. Et Thomas rit. Bon Dieu, il aimait être mâchouillé ou quoi ? Il aimait bien qu'on le prenne pour un morceau de poulet ou un vieux journal roulé ? Pourquoi se laissait-il faire ?

Putain de bordel de putain de merde.

Newt avait l'impression d'être le fils de Zeus. Ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs et son corps était parcouru d'électricité.

« Bonjour », marmonna-t-il à voix basse.

Une sensation étrange enserrait le fond de sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient vissés sur le spectacle immonde qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Tous ces corps qui entouraient Thomas, toutes ces mains qui le touchaient, tous ces yeux braqués sur lui. Ses poings ses serrèrent lorsqu'il vit un garçon passer sa cigarette au brun et lui caresser lui joue.

Et Thomas ne répondit même pas à son bonjour.

Quelque chose n'allait pas _du tout._

« Alors où est-ce qu'on va ce soir ? » S'enquit alors Minho.

Newt ne se tourna même pas vers son ami. Il sentait déjà son regard inquiet sur posé sur lui.

« On va en boîte ? » Demanda-t-il nonchalamment en se détournant de l'effroyable scène et en forçant un sourire.

Thomas avait décidé de l'ignorer ? Thomas avait décidé de le repousser et de traverser une de ses crises insupportables ? Il était hors de question que Newt laisse entrevoir à quel point cette situation le déchirait de l'intérieur. Il ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction.

Ce soir, Newt passerait une bonne soirée.

(Et dire qu'il avait même envisagé l'idée de faire de cette soirée une fête d'anniversaire improvisée pour ce petit con).

« En boîte, moi ça me va », acquiesça Alby alors que Teresa allumait sa cigarette.

« Moi aussi, je suis d'humeur à danser un peu », approuva Teresa.

« Parfait ! » Dit Newt en élevant la voix (car il venait d'entendre le bruit caractéristique de lèvres en train de s'embrasser et il il était incapable d'endurer ça). « Allez, c'est parti allons-y ! »

« Il n'est même pas six heures ! » Rit Teresa avant de tendre une bouteille de cognac au blondinet. « On n'a qu'à prendre quelques verres avant ? Alby ? »

Alby acquiesça.

« Ça me paraît bien », sourit-il en recrachant une bouffée de fumée qui monta gracieusement vers le plafond.

« Ça me va aussi. Je suis assoiffé », fit la voix ronronnante de Thomas derrière eux.

La mâchoire de Newt se crispa.

Il se retourna et croisa les yeux whisky de Thomas. Et pendant la brève seconde où leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Newt le vit. Il vit un éclat d'excuse et de culpabilité briller dans les yeux du brun.

Puis Thomas détourna la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

-X-

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin en boîte, la première chose que fit Teresa fut de descendre une série de shots et d'en passer aux autres. Newt entendit une des filles du harem de Thomas murmurer un « Est-ce que je peux boire le mien dans ton nombril ? » avec un petit gloussement, et le blond faillit exploser son petit verre dans son poing serré. Il avait l'impression de se faire transpercer par un million de petites aiguilles.

Allez les gars, dansons ! Rugit Minho sans quitter Newt des yeux (il avait probablement remarqué la tension dans la poigne du blond et la frustration dans ses yeux), et il lui prit la main pour l'entraîner dans la masse de corps tournoyants.

Alors Newt dansa et laissa Thomas derrière lui.

-X-

Durant les plusieurs heures qui s'écoulèrent, Newt ne perçut que vaguement le rythme lourd et fort de la musique assourdissante qui résonnait dansa sa cage thoracique, faisait cogner son cœur et obstruait sa gorge, et les flashs aveuglants des lumières stroboscopiques. Les ombres projetées sur les murs étaient effrayantes, et les bras que les danseurs levaient en l'air ressemblaient à des serpents.

Newt avait l'impression de se noyer.

Un garçon plutôt mignon dansait contre lui depuis les cinq dernières chansons. Il palpait ses hanches et frottait vulgairement son bassin contre le sien.

Minho, qui dansait non loin d'eux, lui faisait souvent des signes pour lui demander : « Il t'emmerde ? » et « Tu veux que je me débarrasse de lui ? ». Que Dieu bénisse Minho et ses instincts protecteurs.

En toute honnêteté, Newt était vraiment ennuyé par ce garçon qui le collait. Et il avait vraiment envie de se débarrasser de lui.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne le fit pas, parce que depuis que Joli Garçon dansait contre lui, Thomas ne les avait pas quitté des yeux.

Et Newt, lui, ne quittait pas Thomas des yeux.

Joli Garçon s'était collé au dos de Newt, à présent. Il embrassait et suçotait son cou, tandis que ses mains glissaient sur le torse du blond.

Et Newt avait toujours le regard plongé dans celui de Thomas. Ils se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux sans ciller.

« Hey, ça te dirait de rentrer avec moi ? » Demanda Joli Garçon à l'oreille de Newt.

Leurs hanches bougeaient au rythme de la musique, et Newt ferma les yeux en sentant les mains de l'inconnu commencer à descendre vers son entrejambe.

Son cœur cognait fort contre ses côtes. À cause de la musique entraînante, à cause de l'alcool qui circulait dans ses veines, à cause des mains envahissantes de l'inconnu. À cause de Thomas.

« Alors ? » Demanda Joli Garçon en commençant à mordiller sensuellement son oreille.

Newt rouvrit les yeux. Thomas le regardait toujours. Et semblait torturé.

« Non. Non... Je... », marmonna Newt en sentant ses yeux s'embuer. « Je ne peux pas... »

Thomas continuait de les fixer, aussi figé qu'une statue de pierre.

« Quoi ? » Lâcha Joli Garçon d'un air déboussolé, et il força Newt à se retourner pour le regarder. « Pourquoi ? »

Newt sentait encore le regard de Thomas brûler sa nuque.

« Je ne peux pas, c'est tout. J-Je... Je ne... », balbutia le blond, mais il s'arrêta, perdu.

Il n'avait même pas d'explication. Il était à l'université, bordel. Il avait une libido saine, un historique sexuel super impressionnant et, soyons francs, il était canon comme pas possible. Il devrait rentrer avec ce beau mec et passer une nuit de folie avec lui, comme n'importe quel jeune homme de normale constitution le ferait. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Il sentait toujours le regard de Thomas dans son dos.

Il se mordit la joue.

Voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait pas.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à décliner fermement l'offre, quand soudain, un corps chaud se pressa contre le sien, et des bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou.

« Hey mon pote. Du calme d'accord ? C'est avec mon petit-ami que tu danses là, trouduc. »

Newt regarda Minho, bouche bée.

 _«_ _Petit ami_? » Couina Joli Garçon en rougissant et en reculant d'un pas. « Je suis désolé mon pote ! Je ne savais pas, je le jure ! Je... »

« Nan, nan. C'est rien », le coupa Minho en levant la main. « Mais dégage, d'accord ? Je pourrais devenir jaloux », ajouta-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Newt.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir d'exploser de rire avant de dire :.

« Ouaip. C'est mon copain. Mon lot quotidien. »

 _Il aimait Minho, putain. Meilleur ami pour la vie._

Joli Garçon ne mit pas longtemps à disparaître dans la foule après s'être excusé à profusion. Dès qu'il fut parti, Newt et Minho éclatèrent de rire.

« Comment t'as su que j'avais besoin d'être sauvé ? » S'esclaffa Newt.

« Je gardais un œil sur toi. Tu as un visage très expressif, Newtie. Tu serais incapable de garder un secret même si ta vie en dépendait. »

« Bah écoute, maintenant que tu es là, tu ne veux pas rester et faire semblant d'être mon copain ? J'ai encore envie de danser, mais en paix », cette fois, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Minho lâcha un éclat de rire avant de commencer à frotter son derrière contre Newt. C'était tellement obscène et il était tellement ridicule que Newt partit dans un rire incontrôlable. Pour être honnête, le blond ne se serait jamais attendu à passer la majeure partie de la soirée à danser et à se frotter salement contre Minho Kimiura. En particulier lorsqu'il se retrouva penché en avant à se trémousser, tandis que Minho lui donnait la fessée en rythme avec une chanson de Katy Perry. Il aperçut brièvement Alby qui les regardait en riant hystériquement et en prenant des photos. Il ne vit pas Teresa ni Thomas.

Thomas.

Comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique, Newt sursauta et se redressa en scannant minutieusement la foule du regard.

« Où est Thomas ? » Cria-t-il alors que Minho faisait des clins d'œil à un groupe de filles qui s'étaient rassemblées autour d'eux pour les observer avec admiration.

« J'en sais rien mon pote. Bon, je reviens, j'ai besoin de pisser », répondit l'Asiatique avant de s'éloigner.

Newt se fraya un chemin à travers la foule de danseurs à la recherche de Thomas. Il était en nage, ses vêtements étaient débraillés, ses tempes bourdonnaient et sa tête tournait. Il lâcha un cri de surprise lorsqu'il trébucha sur quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« Teresa ? » S'écria-t-il en s'accroupissant auprès de son amie.

La jeune fille était affalée contre le mur et semblait complètement déphasée. Ses yeux étaient brumeux et sa tête dodelinait doucement.

« Newt », baragouina-t-elle en esquissant un sourire absent. « T'es là depuis quand ? »

Newt fronça les sourcils. Elle était complètement défoncée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? » Marmonna-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Teresa se laissa faire et s'affala à moitié contre le blond. Ses jambes ne la portaient même plus.

« J'ai rien pris », bredouilla-t-elle en riant paresseusement.

« Où est Alby ? »

« Je l'ai perdu. »

Elle fronça les sourcils lorsque Newt la déposa sur un canapé en velours. Elle vacilla un moment et faillit s'effondrer au sol, mais le blond la stabilisa par les épaules.

« J'ai dû aller aux toilettes. Et je ne l'ai jamais revu... », continua-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle d'un air désorienté.

Newt soupira et s'approcha de la table basse où étaient posés plusieurs gobelets plus ou moins vide. Il en prit un qu'il renifla. De l'eau, dieu merci. Au diable les microbes, il le fourra dans les mains de Teresa. Elle était beaucoup trop ivre pour réaliser à quel point c'était dégoûtant.

« Bois ça », ordonna-t-il, et la jeune fille s'exécuta sans discuter. « T'aurais pas vu Thomas ? »

Elle acquiesça et s'essuya la bouche.

« Il est dehors », articula-t-elle avant de se pencher vers Newt pour lui caresser maladroitement la joue. « Il est triste tu sais ? »

Le cœur de Newt manqua un battement.

« Triste ? »

« Ouais. Tu le rends triste », souffla-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber contre le dossier du canapé en fermant les yeux.

Putain. La phrase résonnait encore dans le crâne de Newt. Ses tripes se tordirent.

Finalement, Alby arriva.

« Bordel. Je la cherchais partout », dit-il d'un air contrarié, son portable serré dans son poing. « Elle va bien ? »

« Elle vient de tomber dans les pommes », marmonna Newt.

Alby secoua la tête et ramena délicatement quelques mèches de cheveux de Teresa derrière son oreille.

« Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle. Je prends le relais. »

Newt hocha la tête et jeta un dernier regard soucieux à Teresa.

« Thomas est dehors. »

Le blond se tourna vers Alby qui le regardait avec gravité.

« Teresa me l'a dit. »

Il y eut une lourde pause, seulement remplie par la musique chaotique qui régnait autour d'eux.

« Parle-lui », dit fermement Alby.

Newt hocha la tête.

« Je vais le faire. Envoie-moi un message, d'accord ? Pour me dire comment va Teresa. »

Alby lui en fit la promesse, puis le blond s'en alla.

Il sortit dans le froid, et sa peau se recouvrit aussitôt de chair de poule, mais il ne put s'empêcher de soupir de soulagement. Un peu d'air frais faisait du bien après la chaleur étouffante de la boîte. Il était sur le point de sortir son portable pour envoyer un message à Thomas lorsqu'il entendit une altercation, non loin de lui.

Il fit volte-face.

C'était Thomas et Minho.

« Je te l'ai dit putain, je le cherche juste pour voir s'il va bien bordel ! Je le trouve plus, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?! » Cracha Minho d'un ton venimeux.

Newt ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux.

« Et pourquoi tu le cherches, putain ? » Grogna Thomas en le bousculant sèchement.

Les deux garçons se faisaient face, raides, les poings serrés, comme deux chiens de faïence.

« Il a disparu espèce de con. Je le cherche parce que c'est mon pote. T'as quand même du culot de faire genre de t'en soucier après la façon dont tu le traites ! »

« Ferme ta gueule. »

« Il n'est pas à toi bordel ! »

« Il n'est pas à toi non plus ! » Gronda Thomas, et il s'avança vers Minho de façon menaçante, toutes griffes dehors. « Alors arrête ton cirque ! »

Mais Minho n'avait jamais semblé aussi peu effrayé de toute sa vie.

« Mais putain qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Éclata-t-il. « Je pensais qu'on était potes ! À quoi tu joues merde ?! »

Thomas cligna frénétiquement des yeux, et son visage se tordit d'un air féroce. Son expression manifestait une rage inimaginable.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir où il est ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là dedans ? » Demanda-t-il.

Une angoisse sourde perçait dans ses mots.

« Mais bordel de merde c'est mon meilleur ami ! » S'écria Minho avec frustration. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça te pose problème ?! Je me soucie sincèrement de lui, contrairement à toi, espèce de putain de connard égoïste. Tu le rends _malheureux_ ! »

D'un geste brutal, Thomas saisit Minho par le col et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche avant de lever le poing, prêt à frapper.

« STOP ! » Cria Newt en se précipitant sur les deux garçons, et il attrapa le bras de Thomas.

Les pupilles de Minho étaient dilatées, et son regard disait clairement qu'il était prêt à se battre, mais Newt lui lança un regard chargé d'avertissements.

Le blond se tourna vers Thomas, l'air alarmé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Laisse-moi tranquille », marmonna Thomas sans le regarder.

« Thomas... »

« Je me tire putain. Laisse-moi tranquille ! » S'exclama-t-il, et Newt le relâcha, hébété, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait.

Sans un mot, le brun s'éloigna et disparut dans la nuit.

Newt s'apprêtait à lui courir après, mais Minho l'attrapa par le bras et l'arrêta.

« Laisse-le partir. Quelque chose ne va sérieusement pas chez lui putain. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre, Minho. Laisse-moi aller lui parler. »

« Newt. Mon pote », protesta fermement Minho. « Tu arrangeras les choses plus tard. Quand il sera sobre. Il est déchiré là, il n'est pas dans son état normal. Tu as vu la taille de ses pupilles ? Il est complètement stone, il ne sait probablement même pas ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas. Il pourrait être dangereux... »

« Thomas n'est pas dangereux », le coupa Newt.

« Mais il _pourrait_ l'être dans cet état », insista calmement Minho. « Comme n'importe qui d'autre le serait après avoir pris autant de drogues. Peu importe ce que t'as à lui dire, ça pourra attendre demain, d'accord ? »

Il fallut quarante-sept bonnes secondes à Newt pour qu'il finisse par accepter à contrecœur.

« D'accord. J'irai le voir demain à la première heure. »

« Voilà. À la première heure », approuva Minho en relâchant enfin le bras du blond.

Newt acquiesça et se laissa raccompagner à l'intérieur, le cœur lourd.

-X-

Le lendemain matin, Newt fit à peine attention au morceau impressionnant que jouait Minho au piano. Il se réveilla aux aurores, prit sa douche et s'habilla. Puis :

« Je vais chez Thomas. Je vais lui parler. »

« Il t'a devancé », dit Minho sans détacher ses yeux du clavier qu'il martelait frénétiquement.

Son jogging était remonté jusqu'aux genoux et il portait un énorme t-shirt de foot. Un verre de Cognac était posé sur le piano, juste à côté d'une pile de tablettes de chocolat.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Newt en le fixant avec incrédulité. « Comment ça ? »

Minho désigna le comptoir du menton.

« Regarde. »

Totalement confus, Newt se dirigea vers la cuisine et trouva un morceau de papier plié en deux posé sur le comptoir.

Son nom, _Newt Withman_ , était écrit dessus.

Il l'ouvrit.

 _ _Retrouve-moi au parc pour déjeuner.__

 _ _Cordialement,__

 _ _Thomas__

Un large sourire illumina aussitôt le visage de Newt.

« Il est aussi passé pour s'excuser », l'informa Minho d'un air narquois.

Le cœur de Newt se souleva.

« Ah ouais ? »

Minho hocha la tête.

« Je lui ai pardonné. C'est mon ami, et il a beau être parfois taré, il a un bon fond. Juste... un peu cinglé, n'est-ce pas », dit-il avant de lancer un regard prudent vers Newt. « Qu'est ce que tu as entendu ? Hier soir ? »

Ah.

Newt haussa les épaules, tout en enfilant ses tennis blanches.

« Quelques trucs. »

« Tu sais de quoi il était question ? »

Et non. Newt ne savait pas vraiment. Il avait entendu son prénom à plusieurs reprises, avait compris qu'on parlait de lui. Mais ça s'arrêtait là.

« Pas vraiment non. »

Minho acquiesça sans rien ajouter de plus.

Et en temps normal, Newt n'aurait absolument pas laisser passer ce silence, mais il devait retrouver Thomas pour déjeuner, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à l'heure actuelle, alors il ne chercha pas plus loin (pour le moment) et enfila sa veste avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de Minho.

« À plus tard, Fripouille », chantonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Amuse-toi bien avec ton époux », sourit Minho.

Newt ignora la moquerie et referma la porte derrière.

-X-

Il repéra Thomas près de la fontaine recouverte de glace. Il portait sa longue veste noire, un pull lie-de-vin et un pantalon gris étroit. Une petite fleure était épinglée à sa veste (ce qui aurait fait cucul sur n'importe qui d'autre, mais faisait poétique sur lui) et un Fedora noir recouvrait sa tête.

« Newt », salua-t-il avec un signe de tête, les mains plongées dans les poches de sa veste ouverte.

« Thomas », sourit Newt. « Tu m'as devancé.

« Devancé ? » Répéta Thomas en arquant un sourcil.

« J'étais sur le point de venir te voir, ce matin, mais tu m'as trouvé le premier », expliqua-t-il avec un sourire rayonnant en brandissant le petit morceau de papier plié.

Thomas fixa le message, l'air assombri. Puis, il reporta son regard de nouveau vide sur Newt.

« Effectivement, super timing. On y va ? » Demanda-t-il en faisant signe à Newt d'avancer.

« Allons-y », acquiesça le blond d'un ton léger.

« J'ai pensé que le café au coin de la rue serait pas mal », dit Thomas.

Il regardait droit devant lui, les mains dans le dos, les sourcils froncés.

Il semblait distant. Ses mots n'étaient que...politesse formelle. Étrange.

« Dis donc, t'es drôlement sérieux aujourd'hui », le taquina Newt en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule.

Thomas cligna des yeux et lança un regard de biais au blond.

« Ah bon ? Je déteste être sérieux. »

« Moi j'aime bien être sérieux. Je déteste l'humour et la rigolade. Et surtout le bonheur », dit Newt sur le ton de la conversation en joignant également ses mains derrière son dos.

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'es jamais sérieux. »

Newt lâcha un rire.

« Mais je peux l'être, quand je veux », dit-il en regardant Thomas en coin. « J'ai été sérieux avec toi. »

Thomas se mordit la lèvre mais resta silencieux. Ses yeux fixaient toujours droit devant lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au café, ils s'installèrent dans un coin isolé, près d'une grande baie vitrée donnant sur le parc tapissé de neige.

« Choisis ce que tu veux, c'est moi qui invite », dit Thomas, et ils commandèrent leurs boissons.

Newt prit un thé et Thomas choisit de l'eau pétillante, et un long silence s'installa. Thomas sortit son paquet de cigarette et son Zippo.

« T'as le droit de fumer ici ? » S'étonna Newt.

Le brun eut un rictus.

« Le propriétaire est un bon ami. Je peux t'assurer que je n'aurai pas de problèmes. »

Il coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres avant de l'allumer, puis il inhala profondément la première bouffée avant de relâcher un nuage de fumée.

Newt était un peu hypnotisé. Par ses gestes, son élégance, son charisme, sa beauté.

« Alors », commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge. « Déjeuner dans un café ? Il y a une raison particulière ou je suis juste d'une si bonne compagnie que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ? » Sourit-il en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

« Ah. Eh bien en fait, Newt... Il y a une raison », répondit Thomas en faisant tomber les cendres au bout de sa cigarette dans un petit cendrier orné à coté de lui.

Il fit signe à Newt de manger lorsqu'un serveur leur apporta un plateau garni de petits pains et de confiture, suivi d'une grande corbeille de fruits et de petits fours.

C'était un petit-déjeuner très étrange. Mais typiquement Thomas.

Newt mordit dans un petit four avant de peler une orange.

« Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça », dit doucement Thomas.

Il étudiait Newt du regard, le visage neutre, sa cigarette se consumant entre ses longs doigts ornés de bagues.

« Dis-le rapidement alors », proposa Newt en proposant un quartier d'orange au brun qui déclina.

Il pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre.

« Tu sais, les phrases que je traverse ? » Commença-t-il avec hésitation, et Newt cligna des yeux, confus.

« Genre les fraises et le pain d'épice ? »

« Exactement. Et bien, j'ai toujours été comme ça, vois-tu. Je me fascine pour quelque chose, je m'immerge dedans... et après, j'en ai fini avec cette chose. C'est toujours fugace, je me lasse vite des choses que j'adore et qui m'attirent irrésistiblement. À partir du moment où j'ai déjà pris tout ce que je pouvais en tirer, je passe à autre chose. »

Newt hocha la tête. C'était probablement la pire façon au _monde_ de voir les choses, mais il acquiesça quand même. Il avala un dernier quartier d'orange avant de reposer le fruit. Une sourde appréhension commençait à couver au creux de son ventre, comme des braises mal éteintes.

« Et ce n'est pas seulement avec les objets que je ressens cela », continua calmement Thomas en écrasant sa cigarette et en posant pleinement son regard sur Newt.

Ses yeux étaient vides. Merde.

« Je suis aussi comme ça avec les personnes. »

Newt sentit son sang commencer à se glacer et son cœur s'emballer.

« Je trouve des personnes qui me fascinent. Je joue avec elles. Je m'amuse. Je profite d'elles. Et ensuite ? »

Il marqua une pause et prit une lampée de son eau pétillante avant de poursuivre :

« Ensuite, j'en ai fini avec elles. Je m'ennuie. Et je ne veux plus les fréquenter. »

Il reposa son verre tout en transperçant Newt de ses yeux ambrés.

« La nuit dernière m'a fait prendre conscience que tu étais l'une de ces personnes, Newt. »

Bang.

Newt sentit un poids lui tomber sur les entrailles tandis qu'un étau se refermait autour de sa poitrine. Sa tête se mit à tourner.

« C'est-à-dire... ? » Souffla-t-il.

« C'est-à-dire que j'en ai fini avec toi, Newt, dit calmement Thomas, comme s'il récitait une leçon qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Tu en as fini avec moi », répéta platement Newt.

« Je voulais juste t'informer. Je sais qu'on est devenu amis ma...

« Tu fais toujours ça putain », le coupa Newt d'une voix rocailleuse.

« Newt. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes toujours de te débarrasser de moi ? » Persifla le blond en se penchant en avant. « Pourquoi tu essayes toujours de me repousser comme ça ? »

« Newt », soupira Thomas. « Je ne suis pas en train de te _repousser_ , je ne suis pas en train de faire le... peu importe ce que tu penses que je fais. Je fonctionne juste différemment. Je ne suis pas fait pour garder définitivement les personnes dans ma vie. »

« Bordel de merde Thomas », s'étrangla Newt en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

La boule d'angoisse logée au creux de son ventre s'était soudain changé en bloc de chagrin, lourd et glacé. Il se sentait nauséeux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé », reprit Thomas d'un ton absolument pas sincère. « Mais je voulais te le dire en personne. Seul à seul. »

Il s'arrêta un moment. Seule la respiration de plus en plus hachée de Newt meublait le silence.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Newt. Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré. Mais ton temps est écoulé. »

Il se pencha en avant et essaya de capter le regard effaré de Newt.

« Tu comprends ? »

« Non, je ne comprends pas putain », gronda Newt. « Je ne comprends pas ça du tout. On est potes...meilleurs potes, même... »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit on...o-on ne peut pas... », bredouilla Thomas en détournant les yeux et en se raidissant soudain.

« À chaque fois que tu te comportes en connard et que tu me repousses, je reviens. Je suis toujours là putain. Je ne partirai pas... quand est-ce que tu vas le comprendre ? Bordel de merde, pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Grogna Newt en élevant la voix.

Il avait envie de saisir sa tasse de thé pour l'écraser sur la tête de Thomas, et lui fourrer une serviette en papier dans la bouche pour le faire taire.

« On aurait peut-être dû faire ça en privé », murmura Thomas avec un soupire théâtral, alors que plusieurs paires d'yeux commençaient à converger vers eux.

 _En privé_ ? Sérieusement ?

« Thomas, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Murmura Newt en tendant une main suppliante vers l'autre garçon.

Il avait juste besoin que Thomas lui parle. Il avait besoin que Thomas s'ouvre à lui. Il avait besoin de voir le __vrai__ _Thomas_ , pas cette surface flippante aussi dure que du ciment.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu es parti, ce soir-là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu peux pas me mentir, je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose... »

Thomas lui lança un regard déboussolé. Il resta immobile lorsque Newt posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne. Il semblait terrifié, paniqué, même, mais le blond n'en avait cure. Il le tenait, ne le laisserait pas partir, et c'était ce qui comptait le plus.

« Rien Newt. Je te l'ai dit, j-... »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu à mon appartement à cinq heures du matin ? D'où est-ce que tu venais ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu me voir _moi_ Thomas ? Pourquoi moi ? » Insista-t-il.

Le désespoir teintait sa voix.

« Newt, s'il-te-plaît. Je te l'ai dit, nous avons été amis pendant un temps, mais maintenant c'... »

« On était encore amis il y a seulement deux jours ! »

« Mais les choses ont changé », contra Thomas en retirant sa main. « Je suis désolé, Newt, mais je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie. »

Newt sentit une écharde de glace lui transpercer le cœur.

« Thomas », souffla-t-il, et sa voix se fissura.

Et merde. Merde merde merde. Des larmes traîtresses commençaient à envahir ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer putain. Il ne pleurerait pas bordel. Newt Withman ne pleurait pas. Pas même pour Thomas Murphy.

« T'es mon meilleur pot »e, dit-il doucement.

Putain.

Thomas déglutit et passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres.

« Je dois y aller », déclara-t-il, la voix lourde.

« Thomas », dit encore Newt, avec force, colère.

Une larme dégringola et roula sur sa joue. Putain putain putain.

« S'il-te-plaît, ne dis pas mon prénom », supplia Thomas en fixant le sol avant de sortir du café sans un regard en arrière.

Putain.

-X-

Cela faisait six heures que Thomas avait dit à Newt qu'il ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie. Le blond était assis sur le canapé de son salon, le cœur aussi lourd qu'un bloc de ciment. Il envoyait des messages à Winston pour oublier un peu son mal-être, priant pour que Minho rentre vite du club d'aviron.

C'était trop silencieux, il faisait trop froid, putain, il avait besoin de se défoncer, besoin d'oublier, besoin de réconfort.

Heureusement, la porte finit par s'ouvrir avec fracas, et Minho déboula dans l'appartement.

« Prêt à sortir ? » S'écria joyeusement l'Asiatique, les vêtements trempés de sueur.

Newt lui lança un regard vide. Il avait juste envie de regarder des vidéos YouTube de chats et de manger du fromage.

« Non, j'ai pas envie de sortir, Min', » marmonna-t-il en fixant le plafond.

Il avait la nausée.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Minho en s'approchant de lui et en s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé.

« Tout. »

« Thomas ? »

« Oui. »

« Ah. »

Sans un mot de plus, Minho se rendit dans sa chambre pour fouiller dans ses placards.

« Mais on sort quand même, hein ? »

« J'ai pas envie », grommela Newt. « J'ai juste envie de dormir. »

« Allez Newtie. Sois pas ennuyeux. Tu as besoin de faire sortir Murphy de ton esprit, ce soir. Il faut que tu t'amuses un peu, ça va te faire du bien ! »

« S'amuser », répéta Newt une voix morne. « Jamais entendu parler de ce mot. »

« Allez viens », insista Minho en sortant de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, une serviette sur l'épaule. « Oublie toute cette merde un moment. Tout ce que tu as fait dernièrement c'est t'apitoyer sur Thomas. C'est malsain, c'est moi qui te le dis. »

Il n'avait pas tort. Il n'avait vraiment pas tort.

« D'accord », soupira Newt en se redressant.

Minho fit un petit bruit approbateur avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Newt avait envie de vomir.

-X-

Lorsque Minho avait proposé à Newt de sortir, le blond s'était attendu à ce qu'ils passent une soirée rien que tous les deux.

Mais non. Ils étaient tous là.

Tous.

Y compris Thomas.

Newt vomit pratiquement.

Thomas semblait être dans un état similaire.

« Min-ho », grogna le blond à voix basse. « Tu as oublié de préciser qu' _ _il__ serait là. »

« Qui ça ? » Demanda Minho, confus.

Wow. Juste... wow.

« _Thomas_ , espèce de branleur ! »

« Oh. Bah. Teresa lui a demandé de venir. Mais ça ne t'empêchera pas de t'amuser. »

Mais Newt n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Thomas, qui avait un garçon à chaque bras et qui refusait de regarder le blond.

« Ça va être une super soirée », ironisa-t-il.

« Tu veux un verre ? » Demanda Alby en lui proposa en même temps une cigarette.

« Oui et merci », répondit Newt en plaçant la cigarette entre ses lèvres.

Teresa s'approcha aussitôt de lui pour l'allumer avec on briquet, et Alby lui mit un verre d'alcool entre les mains.

« Prêt pour une nuit splendide les enfants ? » Demanda Newt en levant son verre tout en recrachant un filet de fumée.

Les autres sourirent en levèrent leurs verres (même Thomas, qui observait la scène d'un air indifférent).

Ça faisait tellement mal putain. Newt détestait que ça fasse autant mal, que quelque part au cours de cette histoire il en soit arrivé à souffrir autant.

« Parfait », s'entendit-il dire, et il but son verre d'une traite.

-X-

La soirée entière ne fut qu'un brouillard épais, flou et vague.

Newt se rappelait de quelques trucs...

Il se rappelait avoir bu verre après verre avec Teresa.

Il se rappelait avoir fumé un nombre incalculable de cigarettes.

Il se rappelait avoir vu Thomas danser au milieu de la piste en riant et en prenant des photos avec Teresa et Alby.

Et puis, au beau milieu de la nuit, il décida de partir.

Parce qu'il était fatigué et énervé. Parce qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner d'eux. Parce qu'il avait besoin de se perdre. D'oublier.

Juste une nuit, se promit-il. Une nuit de disparition, d'évaporation. Il voulait oublier se libérer de sa vie, alors il chancela vers la porte, défoncé comme jamais, aussi bourré qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et puant la transpiration et le parfum. Puant la solitude. Vraiment pathétique putain.

Il se rappelait avoir vu une dernière fois le visage de Thomas, qui souriait à une charmante brunette, avant de franchir le pas de la porte.

Il se rappelait avoir erré dans les rues. Il se rappelait avoir croisé un groupe de jolies filles qui l'avaient guidé par la main dans une autre grande maison luxueuse où était organisée une autre fête.

Il y avait de la fumée partout. De l'alcool partout. De la cocaïne partout. Et beaucoup de sexe. Le genre de fête que Thomas adorerait.

 _Non_.

Plus de Thomas. Il devait oublier ce petit branleur démoniaque qui lui pourrissait la vie.

Alors il but encore plus et avala tout ce qu'on glissait dans les mains. Il avait besoin d'oublier.

Et puis, un beau garçon vint à sa rencontre. Encore plus beau que Joli Garçon de la veille.

Minho lui avait dit de s'amuser. Alors il allait s'amuser.

« Salut », souffla-t-il en souriant au garçon, car il avait besoin d'oublier.

« Hey », sourit le garçon en ratissant le corps de Newt d'un air appréciateur.

Ses intentions étaient claires.

Newt se rappelait avoir agrippé la chemise de l'inconnu avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, comme s'il voulait se nourrir de lui, lui coupant le souffle. Un baiser complètement bordélique, si intense que leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Leurs langues se mêlaient l'une à l'autre. Puis, Newt avait entraîné le garçon à l'écart, car il avait besoin d'oublier. Il l'entraîna dans un coin abandonné et désert et ne perdit pas de temps. Désespéré de ressentir quelque chose, il dégrafa le pantalon du garçon et s'empara de son corps offert, se perdant dans cette sensation de luxure, d'euphorie, de perdition.

Et maintenant, il était dehors.

Dehors, dans l'air glacial. Il avançait en trébuchant et en fixant les fenêtres allumées des villas qui l'entouraient, du sperme incrusté dans son pantalon et du vomi de quelqu'un d'autre sur sa chemise. Il était frigorifié, putain – il avait dû perdre sa veste quelque part. Sa bouche avait le goût de la menthe, mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir mâché du chewing-gum, ni avalé quoi que ce soit avec un goût aussi agréable.

Il n'avait aucune putain d'idée de où il allait. Il n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas regardé son portable depuis plusieurs heures. Il était dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

« Hé ! » Cria soudain une voix.

Il se retourna.

Deux garçons fumaient des cigarettes sur le perron d'une autre maison somptueuse.

« T'es perdu ? » Demanda l'un d'eux en recrachant une bouffée de fumée.

« Jamais perdu », baragouina Newt en se dirigeant vers eux.

« Tu fumes ? » S'enquit l'autre d'un air amusé.

« Tout et n'importe quoi », marmonna Newt en vacillant sur ses jambes.

Il cligna des yeux, perplexe, lorsqu'une nouvelle cigarette fut fourrée entre ses lèvres.

« Allez, entre », l'invitèrent les deux inconnus.

Le monde oscillait autour de lui. Il tira une taffe de sa cigarette, et se sentit soudain planer. Tout était soudain plus vibrant autour de lui, et le sol se mit à tanguer dangereusement sous ses pieds.

On le guida à l'intérieur de la maison qui, exactement comme les autres, était remplie de jeunes en train de danser, de boire, de se défoncer, ou de se rouler des pelles.

Il passa le reste de la soirée sur un canapé, à fixer d'un air absent ce qui se passait autour de lui. La pièce tournait et tourbillonnait étrangement.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Il était tellement fatigué.

Il était tellement pathétique et misérable. Putain.

Finalement, un vertige plus intense que les autres le saisit, et le décor se mit à tanguer plus violemment autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne de l'œil et s'effondre sur le velours du canapé.

-X-

Il se réveilla à moitié en sentant des bras chauds se verrouiller autour de sa taille et le hisser pour le redresser. Son cerveau était trop embrumé pour articuler autre chose qu'un grognement. Il percevait vaguement le son de la musique qui emplissait ses oreilles. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il y avait trop de lumières autour de lui.

Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il était toujours à la fête.

Il cligna des yeux, la gorge totalement sèche, le crâne palpitant. Il sentit qu'on commençait à le déplacer. Un peu comme on déplace un meuble dans son salon, lorsque, franchement, le-canapé-rouge-jure-dans-ce-coin-de-la-pièce,-non ?. Ses jambes participaient mystérieusement à l'effort. Il plissa les yeux et regarda vers le visage à coté de lui, vers le corps qui le soutenait, mais il n'arrivait pas à coordonner les neurones qui flottait dans la mare d'alcool et de drogue qui noyait son cerveau pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Ils passèrent le seuil de la porte et sortirent à l'extérieur.

Il se rendit compte qu'il portait une veste lorsque le vent glacé ne mordit pas sa chaire. Lorsqu'il réalise qu'il avait chaud. Peut-être que la personne lui avait donné une veste ? Il essaya à nouveau de concentrer son regard sur ladite personne.

Des cheveux bruns.

Une nez pointu.

Une peau pâle.

... Thomas.

C'était __Thomas__ _._

Mais Newt était tellement torché, putain, qu'il parvint à peine à prononcer son nom.

Thomas le souleva pour le déposer dans une voiture. Il se rendit compte qu'une litanie de « Thomas » s'échappait de ses lèvres dans un murmure presque désespéré, totalement désincarné. Mais Thomas n'y répondit pas et se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de le serrer contre lui. Son visage était dur.

« Tu m'as trouvé », parvint finalement à articuler Newt en nichant son visage dans le cou de Thomas et en empoignant sa chemise. « J'ai cru que tu m'avais perdu. »

« Shhh », murmura Thomas sans le regarder, mais en raffermissant sa prise autour du corps du blond.

« J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié », marmotta Newt, les paupières lourdes.

-X-

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils arrivèrent chez Newt.

Thomas le fit entrer en le portant à moitié. Newt essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Mais il sentait Thomas à ses côtés. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Sans un mot, Thomas l'allongea sur le lit. Le matelas grinça sous son poids. Il voulut dire merci. Peut-être qu'il le fit. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient trop.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir complet. Il sentit Thomas lui retirer ses chaussures. Il sentit les couvertures être tirées sous lui et le recouvrir. Puis il sentit son matelas ployer, et se rendit compte que Thomas venait de s'asseoir au bord de son lit.

Que se passait-il ? Thomas n'était-il pas censé le détester ? N'était-il pas censé en avoir _fini_ avec lui ?

Il voulait poser la question, il voulait le hurler au visage de Thomas, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il arrivait à peine à rester conscient. Il se contentait de respirer lourdement. Il luttait pour rester éveiller. Parce que Thomas était à côté de lui.

Et soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son front et dégager quelques mèches. C'était un toucher doux, délicat. Il lui procura une sensation incroyablement apaisante, et il soupira de bonheur. Thomas lui caressait les cheveux, et il se délecta de cet instant. Même s'il ne le comprenait pas.

Il était sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres chaudes se déposer sur son front.

Ce contact le réveilla en sursaut et le raccorda brutalement à la réalité. Lui rappela que Thomas était là, à côté de lui, dans le noir. Il essaya de dire son nom, mais seul un grognement incohérent s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Shhh, tout va bien », le rassura Thomas en continuant à caresser ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Newt se calme et que le sommeil commence à s'emparer de lui.

Thomas dut penser qu'il s'était endormi, car soudain, la main cessa de caresser ses cheveux et glissa plus bas pour aller se poser délicatement sur son torse, contre son cœur. Puis, le blond sentit vaguement des lèvres effleurer les siennes.

« Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. Je te trouverai toujours. »

Newt sentit ensuite ces mêmes-lèvres se poser sur sa main, que Thomas serrait fermement entre les siennes.

Il voulait réagir, vraiment, mais le sommeil le paralysait.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit, à part le sang qui battait à ses tempes et son cœur qui martelait brutalement dans sa poitrine, fut un « bonne nuit » murmuré. Puis, le poids de Thomas disparut de son lit.

-X-

Newt se réveilla avec une gueule de bois impressionnante et un cœur qui hurlait en rythme avec les coups de marteau dans son crâne. Il reprit conscience en quelques secondes et sentit l'urgence de vomir tout son saoul qui montait comme un rampant le long de son œsophage. Il courut aux toilettes et vomit pendant plusieurs longues minutes, éjectant toutes les merdes qui avaient empoisonné son corps cette nuit-là.

Il vomit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus, sa gorge irritée, ses yeux larmoyants, et soudain il se mit à sangloter. Il se mit à sangloter, penché sur les toilettes, un goût affreux de vomi dans la bouche, le front transpirant et les cheveux gras.

C'était probablement le moment le plus pathétique de sa vie.

Il resta comme ça, à agrippé la cuvette des toilettes, laissant les larmes dévaler ses joues pâles sans discontinu.

Il se demandait comment au juste il était parvenu à tomber amoureux de ce putain de Thomas Murphy.

* * *

Kakeei : _Heyyy coucou toi :p J'espère que tes partiels se sont bien passés en tout ças (et si c'est pas le cas, AU PIRE tu auras la possibilité de te rattraper au deuxième semestre ou aux rattrapages :P c'est ce que je me dis toujours) AHHHH merci ça fait plaisir de voir que la nouvelle relation Newtmas te plaise. Et oui, effectivement Thomas a fui. Et il a également fui dans ce chapitre 27, parce qu'il a peur de ce qu'il ressent pour Newt, parce que c'est nouveau pour lui, et que l'inconnu le fait flipper. Et Minho sera toujours pour Newt ;) Par contre, pour Teresa, je réserve encore quelques petites choses pour elle du côté de cette façon si destructrice qu'elle a de se comporter aux soirées... En tout cas, je stresse pour ce chapitre...j'espère qu'il t'a plu :3_

Amelayy : _WAH MERCI t'es trop adorable *_* tu me rassures mdrrr, j'avais vraiment des doutes pour le chapitre 26... Merde, vous avez vraiment calé le fait que j'aime bien quand une merde arrive pour tout casser mdrrr Eh bien, tu voulais savoir quand Newt allait se rendre qu'il était amoureux de Thomas, tu as ta réponse dans le chapitre 27 :P Et le pourquoi du comment Thomas s'est retrouvé à aller chez Newt en pleine nuit, je l'expliquerai un peu plus tard promis :) Héhé on a touts envie d'un Minho dans notre vie... Passe de bonnes vacances et rencez-vous la semaine pro *cœur*_

Vagabonde : _Effectivement, Newt a la patience d'un saint pour rester avec Thomas, MAIS c'est aussi son amour pour le brun qu'il se force à rester :P Eeeeet tu as enfin eu ton bisous dans ce chapitre ! BON, je sais, Newt n'était pas totalement conscient, mais y en aura d'autres où les deux auront pleinement le contrôle sur leurs esprits promis :3_

TMRChoupinou : _Merci pour ton commentaire, tu donnes toujours autant la pêche dans ce que tu dis ;) Eh oui, Newt commence à être un peu jaloux, mais il s'est vite rendu compte de sa connerie. Teresa n'est plus amoureuse de Thomas comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Elle et Alby sont parfaitement heureux tous les deux :)_

HomeSweetHome : _Newt un petit chaton, trop mignooon hihi Mais siiiii c'est bien d'avoir 19 ans, je te jure, tu voles de tes propres ailes, tu peux prendre des décisions pour toi, mais en même, tu restes jeune, beau et en forme ;p_

Lenny : _Ah mais non meurs pas, je veux continuer à lire tes reviews moi *fait la moue* Merci à toi pour ton commentaire luv :3_

Mookie : _Wow, ton commentaire...m'a littéralement laissée sans voix. C'est tellement beau, et que quelqu'un dise ça de ma fiction...tu m'as projetés dans les nuages là... Merci *cœur sur toi*_

Solstice : _Aww trop d'émotions d'un coup :P Merci, en tout cas, ta review m'a vraiment remontée le moral, tu es adorable. Tu me mets la pression, maintenant j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir atteindre la hauteur de tes attentes.. luv luv *keur* J'espère que tu aimeras la suite..._

Futuramaa : _Merci pour ta petite review ! Beaucoup de gens ont l'air d'adorer Minho, c'est vrai qu'on font facilement devant un ami aussi parfait mdrrr J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi en tout cas :3_

Visiteuse : _Wow, merci beaucoup. Un p'tit message simple mais efficace, tu m'as énormément touchée là :3_

Tchaïkovski : _Ahah Newt est un peu maladroit et veut bien faire, mais il dit toujours les choses au mauvais moments, et ça casse toujours l'ambiance xD Alooooors qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de la suite *attend ton avec impatience*_


	29. Chapitre 28

_**BONNE ANNÉE MES P'TITS ANGES !**_

 _Je vous souhaite **bonheur** , **santé** , **amour** et réussite pour **2018**... Et j'espère que vous passez toujours de bonnes vacances *cœur*_

 _Je voulais vous remercier pour tous les adorables commentaires que j'ai reçu pour le chapitre précédent. Wow, on peut dire celui-là a fait **l'unanimité** , et j'en teeeeellement ravie. Donc **MERCI MERCI MERCI**_

 _Je suis **désolée** pour le retard, pour une fois je n'ai vraiment pas d'excuses, j'ai juste fait...ma **paresseuse** à vrai dire xD **Encore désolée** , ça ne se reproduira pas * **keur** *_

 _ET j'ai un **TRUC DE OUF** à vous annoncer aussi! La semaine prochaine, **mercredi 24 janvier,** il y a **l'avant-première du Labyrinthe 3** à **Paris** et il y aura **Dylan O'Brien** , **Thomas Brodie Sangster** et **Kaya Scodelario** , et **JE VAIS Y ALLER** ! Je suis aux anges, franchement j'ai trop hâte, je vous raconterai tout, et si l'un d'entre vous y va aussi, on pourra peut-être se croiser ! :D_

 _Bref..._

 _ **Bonne lecture** et rendez-vous en bas ;)_

* * *

Lorsque Newt se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond de la salle de bain qui tanguait, puis un verre d'eau qu'on lui tendait.

« Hey, ça va ? » Demanda doucement Minho, une main posée sur l'épaule de Newt.

Le blond grimaça lorsqu'il se rendit enfin compte qu'il était allongé sur le carrelage dur et froid de la salle de bain. Il leva une main pour se frotter les yeux, et lâcha un grognement rauque en se rendant compte qu'une croûte épaisse s'était collée au coin de ses mirettes et sur le bord de ses paupières. Dégueu. Son cou était raide et sa chemise empestait la gerbe et ouais, la salle de bain tournait encore.

« Nnguh », baragouina-t-il en tendant les bras à l'aveuglette vers Minho.

Ses membres étaient lourds, et son corps était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Avec mille précautions et d'une poigne ferme, Minho l'aida à se redresser et à s'asseoir. Par miracle, Newt ne lança pas un nouveau projectile de vomi.

« Ça va aller ? »

« Absolument pas », marmonna Newt.

Il voyait trouble, bizarrement. Il s'empara du verre d'eau que lui tendait Minho et le sirota doucement. Mais il tremblait tellement qu'il réussit quand même à en verser sur ses joues, dans son cou et sur sa chemise. Mais il n'en avait franchement rien à foutre, parce que sa gorge était en feu et il avait l'horrible impression que son corps s'était transformé en coquille sèche et ratatinée. Tout comme son âme, d'ailleurs.

« Tu y as été un peu trop fort hier soir ? » Demanda Minho en le fixant avec insistance.

Il était agenouillé près de Newt, portable à la main, vêtu d'un sweat à capuche et d'un jogging.

« On peut dire ça. »

Et franchement, Newt ne savait même pas par quel bout commencer pour repenser à la nuit précédente — à la fois la meilleure et la pire nuit de toute sa vie. Mais surtout la pire.

Il entendait encore dans son crâne la voix douce de Thomas résonner. Il sentait encore ses lèvres faire sursauter son corps, le ramenant à la vie. Il sentait encore la chaleur de son poids à côté de lui et, oh bon dieu, le moment où il avait embrassé sa main et...

Rectification. C'était définitivement la **meilleure** nuit de sa vie.

Newt était fou amoureux. Putain.

Et une fois de plus, il eut envie de pleurer.

Minho dut remarquer sa tourmente intérieure car soudain, il s'approcha et resserra sa prise sur son épaule en sondant intensément son visage.

« Newtie ? »

« Je suis amoureux de Thomas », lâcha Newt d'une voix pathétique, et sa tête chuta entre ses mains.

Anxieusement, il guetta la réaction de Minho entre ses doigts.

« Ouais », répondit le Coréen comme si ce n'était qu'un détail.

Comment si ça n'était pas si important. Comme si ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle le monde de Newt était en train de traverser l'apocalypse.

Le blond leva la tête, le regard noir.

« Comment ça, _ouais_ ? C'est une nouvelle énorme putain, espèce de patate à la con. »

Minho eut un gloussement moqueur et secoua la tête avant de passer un bras autour de la taille de Newt pour l'aider à se lever.

« Pas vraiment. J'ai des yeux tu sais. Et des oreilles. Et ce truc grumeleux appelé un cerveau. »

« Ce n'est pas ton cerveau c'est ta bite. »

Minho éclata de rire tout en guidant doucement Newt vers le canapé, puis il le déposa sans cérémonie dessus.

« T'es trop bizarre. »

« J'ai une gueule de bois du tonnerre et le cœur totalement brisé. J'ai le droit d'être aussi bizarre que je le veux », grogna Newt en s'enroulant immédiatement dans des couvertures et en fermant les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière du soleil.

Minho secoua la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à son portable avant de lâcher un soupir.

« Bon allez, vas-y », dit-il en s'asseyant au bout du canapé avant de poser les pieds de Newt sur ses genoux. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Raconte-moi tout. Et après... Après il faudra que je te dise un truc. »

Newt lorgna vers lui, depuis le dessous du bras qu'il venait juste de balancer sur ses yeux.

« Ah bon ? Quel truc ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux.

Minho se mit aussitôt à se tortiller en fuyant le regard du blond.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Vas-y en premier », dit l'Asiatique après s'être raclé la gorge. « Où est-ce que vous êtes partis toi et Thomas hier soir ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes partis tous les deux ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis allé nulle part avec Thomas espèce de branleur », coassa Newt. « Je suis parti tout seul ! »

« Je suis pas aveugle, je t'ai vu partir avec Thomas », rétorqua Minho en regardant l'autre garçon comme s'il était fou.

Newt arqua un sourcil.

« Je le sais mieux que toi, non ? »

« Tu crois ? » Le contra Minho. « Ton état actuel suggère que t'étais défoncé jusqu'à l'os. »

Newt soupira. Il était trop fatigué pour ça.

« Min'. Je suis sûr à 100% de ne pas être parti avec Thomas. Je pense que c'est plutôt toi qui étais défoncé. »

« D'accord. Bah. Vu qu'il est parti en même temps que toi, j'ai supposé que c'était le cas », répondit Minho en haussant les épaules.

Une petite étincelle jaillit dans la tête de Newt.

« Il est parti de la fête en même temps que moi ? »

« Ouais. Il t'a suivi dès que t'as passé la porte », acquiesça Minho.

« Il m'a _suivi_? » Répéta bêtement Newt, ahuri.

Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent immédiatement à tourner à plein régime. _Thomas l'avait suivi ?_

« Ouais. Il a gardé un œil sur toi toute la soirée. Je me suis dit que vous aviez prévu de faire quelque chose tous les deux vu que vous sortez ensemble. »

« On ne sort pas ensemble. »

 _Thomas avait gardé un œil sur lui toute la soirée._

 _Thomas l'avait suivi._

 _Thomas l'avait sauvé._

« Ah bon ? »

La voix surprise de Minho interrompit le fil ses pensées.

« Mais...vous avez dormi ensemble l'autre soir, non ? Il a passé la nuit ici. Et vous êtes allés manger ensemble hier matin et... »

« On ne sort pas ensemble. Je suis amoureux de lui. Mais on ne sort pas ensemble. N'insiste pas Minho. Je traverse un truc horrible. »

Putain. Thomas l'avait __suivi__. Thomas avait veillé sur lui toute la soirée. Il avait tout vu. Il avait vu Newt errer dans la rue, s'aventurer à l'aveuglette chez des inconnus et fourrer sa langue dans la gorge de Dieu sait combien de personnes _. Il l'avait vu avec ce mec_. Il l'avait vu baver, se droguer, boire n'importe quoi et vomir _et_ s'évanouir.. Il l'avait suivi.

Toute la nuit.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Minho.

« Tu traverses toujours un truc horrible. »

« Mais là c'est plus horrible que jamais. »

Newt déglutit et sentit son cœur se creuser.

« Minho... Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. »

Il y eut un lourd silence.

« Putain Newt », jura soudain Minho à voix basse.

Sa voix était agitée et remplie d'émotions.

Newt leva les yeux, surpris, et vit Minho passer une main fébrile sur son visage. L'autre main agrippait son portable si fort que ses articulations en étaient blanchies.

« Qu'est ce qu'y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en sentant son cœur s'emballer.

Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant à quel point Minho était éteint.

L'Asiatique le fixa un long moment avant de se décider à ouvrir la bouche.

« Écoute. Newtie... Je sais qu'il se passe beaucoup de merdes dans ta vie en ce moment. Et je suis désolé que tu aies passé une sale matinée et que tu sois perturbé par tout ce qui se passe avec Thomas... Mais. »

Il soupira et lança un regard coupable à Newt, lequel déglutit péniblement.

« Il va falloir que tu oublies tout ça un moment parce qu'on a un autre problème. »

Newt cligna des yeux.

Pour une fois dans sa vie il avait un problème qui ne concernait pas Thomas Murphy ? Il se sentait presque soulagé. Presque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant. « ...Oh putain. J'ai raté mes cours, c'est ça ? Putain, c'est ça, hein ? On m'a renvoyé ? J'ai tout foiré? Mais j'ai quand même réussi à avoir des bonnes notes pourtant. Ils ne peuvent pas me virer si j'ai des bonnes notes »

« Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça », dit Minho avec précaution, et bizarrement, ça ne fit que terrifier encore plus Newt _._

Minho s'arrêta pour chercher ses mots. Ce qui en disait long, car c'était Minho _._ L'effronté, l'impénitent, le franc Minho.

Newt était pétrifié.

« Ta mère a appelé ce matin. »

La mâchoire de Newt se crispa imperceptiblement.

« Quelle surprise. »

« Ouais. On a... bah, on a pas mal discuté ces derniers temps. »

« Encore plus surprenant. »

Minho lâcha un soupir incertain.

« Ouais », répondit-il, vide. « Mais, tu vois. Elle ne savait pas comment te le dire. Elle m'a demandé de le faire car... bah, on est potes, toi et moi. Et elle pense que tu préférerais en parler avec moi... »

« Parler de quoi exactement ? » Demanda Newt en se redressant, le cœur augmentant de volume. « Minho. »

« Ce matin elle a appelé et... Elle voulait nous avertir de quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? Nous avertir de quoi ? »

La voix de Newt était tranchante et ses yeux harponnaient presque Minho, lequel ferma les yeux en soupirant doucement. Ses épaules étaient tendues, ses mains crispées. L'ensemble de sa physionomie était celle d'un animal pris au piège. À des années lumières du Minho habituel.

« Crache le morceau putain », grogna Newt en se redressant encore plus.

« Ton père arrive. »

Et whoosh. Newt eut soudain l'impression que son ventre venait d'être frappé par Hercule, expulsant tout l'air de ses poumons, écrasant ses entrailles et son cœur.

Son _père_ ? Le type à qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis des __années__ _?_

« Quoi ? » S'étrangla-t-il.

Minho leva les yeux vers lui.

« Ta mère a appelé ce matin. Il l'a appelée pour lui dire qu'il était en route... »

 _«_ _En route_?! » Beugla Newt en sentait une sueur froide dévaler son échine.

Minho s'empressa de poursuivre :

« Il a juste dit à ta mère qu'il passerait aujourd'hui et qu'il fallait que tu te prépares à le voir... »

« Que je me prépare à le voir ?! Je me rappelle à peine à quoi il ressemble Minho ! Il ne m'a pas parlé depuis des années ! Putain comment je suis censé me _préparer à le voir_ ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! » S'affola Newt.

« Écoute », dit Minho avec fermeté. « Je sais que la situation est un peu critique. Mais je serai là. Je ne te laisserai pas, je te le promets, et je n'aurai aucun problème à lui demander de partir si besoin... »

Et Newt appréciait cet acte de loyauté. Quelque part au plus profond de lui, les mots de Minho le réchauffèrent. Mais en cet instant... il était d'humeur meurtrière.

Alors il se retourna contre son ami.

« Et putain pourquoi est-ce que toi et ma mère, vous en discutez depuis une semaine, mais t'as jamais pris la peine de me le dire ?! » Lança-t-il en repoussant violemment la couverture de son corps. « Quel genre de putain de mère dit au _coloc'_ de son fils que son père, qui ne lui parle pas et refuse même de le _voir,_ a soudain décidé de passer prendre le thé ?! »

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'il vienne pour prendre une tasse de thé. »

« Putain ma propre __mère__ ne peut même pas me dire ce genre de chose ! » Persifla Newt en l'ignorant.

« Elle ne savait pas comment te le dire, Newt », l'interrompit Minho d'une voix à présent dure. « Elle essaie, d'accord ? Elle a besoin d'un peu de temps pour arranger les choses. Mais je l'aide. Elle m'appelle et on discute et je l'écoute. Ça l'aide vraiment mon pote, je t'assure. »

Le ventre de Newt se souleva.

« Elle rêverait d'avoir un fils comme toi, hein. Qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme moi, sérieux. Et sinon, t'es devenu son petit animal de compagnie ? » Railla-t-il froidement.

Minho plissa les yeux.

« Elle n'a jamais dit ça. Et __non__ , je ne suis pas son _animal de compagnie_. Elle a juste besoin d'arranger son merdier et je ne suis pas biaisé comme toi. Tu es tellement énervé contre elle putain que tu n'acceptes même pas sa simple existence, et ouais, d'accord, t'en as tout à fait le droit. Mais comment est-ce qu'elle censée aller mieux si tu ne la laisses _pas_ aller mieux ? »

Newt déglutit et se leva du canapé.

C'en était trop pour lui.

Pourquoi étaient-ils en train de parler de ça ?

« Elle regrette son comportement, elle regrette tout ce qui s'est passé », continua Minho d'une voix plus forte. « Mais elle essaie de faire des efforts. Et elle va mieux. Les filles sont plus heureuses... »

« Ne parle pas de mes sœurs comme si tu les connaissais », cracha Newt.

« T'écoute ce que je te dis ou pas espèce de branle-couille ?! Tes sœurs sont _plus heureuses_. Et c'est le plus important. Ta mère se sort enfin la tête du cul et prend ses responsabilités et même ton meilleur pote Winston a arrêté de venir souvent à la maison pour s'occuper de tes sœurs parce qu'il n'a plus besoin de le faire. Putain, concentre-toi sur le côté positif des choses ! »

« Pourquoi t'es impliqué dans tout ça d'abord ? » Demanda soudain Newt. « Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec toi ? »

Minho soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Parce que c'est important pour moi, d'accord ? »

Newt lâcha un rire sourd, dénué d'humour.

« C'est important pour toi ? T'as jamais rencontré ma famille. Comment est-ce que des personnes que tu ne connais même pas peuvent _t'importer_? »

« J'ai déjà rencontré ta mère », abruti, aboya Minho, frustré. « Et c'est important pour moi parce que je tiens à _toi_. Alors arrête de faire ton connard capricieux et juste... concentre-toi sur le problème actuel ! Ton père ! »

Newt lâcha un long soupir d'outre-tombe.

Bordel comment Minho pouvait-il faire preuve d'autant d'intelligence, lui qui chantait du Bob l'Éponge, assis au piano en boxer, et dont le passe temps préféré était de voir combien de chips il pouvait fourrer dans sa bouche ?

Le blond ferma les yeux et se frotta les paupières en soupirant.

« Et pourquoi tu sais est-ce qu'il vient ? » Marmonna-t-il en se forçant à trouver sa sérénité intérieure.

Minho parut se détendre.

« Il veut voir comment tu t'en sors en cours. »

« Je sais pas pourquoi ça l'intéresse tout à coup. Oh attends. Si je sais. C'est parce que c'est lui qui paie l'école. Et parce que c'est sa réputation qui est en jeu. »

Il secoua la tête d'un air écœuré .

Ses mots plongèrent Minho dans un silence troublé.

« Je suis désolé Newtie », dit-il d'une voix douce.

Newt ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur son ami. Il semblait calme. Calme et si ouvertement triste et tellement différent de tout ce qui le constituait, que le blond sentit sa colère se dissiper. Il se sentait touché d'une certaine façon. Touché que Minho, le rayonnant, le lumineux, soit à côté de lui en ce moment, inquiet pour lui.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute », soupira-t-il en glissant ses mains dans les poches de son jean. « Franchement, je me demande sérieusement comment les choses ont pu dégénérer aussi rapidement en quelques heures. »

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire.

Et puis soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Putain.

Comme un seul homme, leurs regards se braquèrent vers la source du son. Oh merde, Newt n'arrivait plus à respirer. Putain, il n'avait pas vu son père depuis des années. _Des années_. Il ne savait pas même ce qu'il pourrait lui dire à part « Va te faire foutre » et « Tu peux dégager maintenant. »

Son père pourrait arrêter de payer ses études à la moindre chose qui ne lui plairait pas. Et si cela arrivait, Newt serait forcé de quitter le campus et de laisser ses amis et sa vie derrière lui. Il serait forcé _d'abandonner_ _Thomas_.

... Ouaip, il était dans la merde.

« J'y vais », dit Minho d'un ton assuré en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Putain putain putain.

Newt acquiesça, la gorge sèche. Il ressemblait à un putain de déchet. Il avait la gueule de bois et son cœur était en miettes parce qu'il venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux de Thomas (bon, d'accord, peut-être que ça ne le surprenait pas tant que ça... mais il avait quand même l'impression de se réveiller d'un long coma et d'être brutalement assailli par ses propres émotions). Il avait à peine le temps de déjeuner et de se brosser les dents que son père débarquait pour foutre sa vie en l'air.

Putain. De. Journée.

Minho lança un dernier hochement de tête confiant vers le blond avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un grand geste révélant...

Teresa.

Alby.

Et Thomas.

Le ventre de Newt se plomba encore plus fortement et s'enfonça presque jusqu'au centre de la Terre.

« Les gars ! » S'écria Minho, surpris. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Et maintenant, Newt avait __vraiment__ envie de mourir. Juste au moment où il se préparait mentalement à affronter son géniteur, ses amis décidaient de leur faire une petite visite improvisée ?! Vraiment ?!

Et il était incapable de regarder Thomas dans les yeux. Pas après ce qui s'était passé entre eux cette nuit.

Il lança un regard implorant significatif à Minho, qui ne savait manifestement pas du tout quoi faire, puis Teresa prit calmement la parole.

« On voulait juste voir comment allait Newt », déclara-t-elle.

Elle était emmitouflée dans un trench-coat dont le col était remonté. Alby se tenait à ses côtés, vêtu d'un long manteau ébène et d'une écharpe en satin noir.

Putain c'était tellement gênant. Ils étaient venu prendre des nouvelles du gros déchet qu'il était. Il avait tellement dérapé cette nuit que Thomas avait dû le ramener en le porta...

Oh bon Dieu, et si Thomas leur avait raconté tout ça ?

« Thomas nous a dit que tu étais tombé malade hier soir », dit Alby en lançant un regard soucieux vers Newt. « Il a dit que c'était pour ça que tu étais rentré tôt. On voulait juste savoir si tu tu sentais mieux. »

Newt le regarda fixement.

Thomas avait menti pour lui ?

Okay. Cette fois, il était obligé, il fallait qu'il regarde Thomas.

Le brun l'observait en silence, debout derrière Teresa. Il portait une chemise noire et un manteau d'aviateur en cuir marron. L'on aurait qu'il avait été arraché des pages d'un célèbre magazine de mode. Il avait une allure parfaite, son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que de la douceur et ses yeux whisky retournèrent les entrailles du blond.

Putain. Newt était amoureux. Il était amoureux de ce garçon qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

C'était épouvantable.

Le blond détourna les yeux.

« Je... Ouais, j'étais malade. »

Minho lui lança un coup d'œil embarrassé (il était sûrement flippé à l'idée de dire une connerie s'il ouvrait la bouche).

Les yeux de Teresa voguèrent entre les deux garçons.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Euh. Peut-être que vous devriez repasser plus tard », dit Minho, tandis que Newt leur tournait le dos.

Le blond soupira et glissa une main dans ses cheveux gras.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Questionna Teresa.

« Rien, Tee'. Newt a juste... de la visite aujourd'hui. Il a de la famille qui vient le voir », expliqua vaguement Minho, et Newt sentit tous les regards de ses amis brûler sa nuque.

« Sa mère ? » Demanda Alby. « Je croyais qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas ? »

« Euh, non, pas ce parent-là », répondit Minho d'un ton gêné.

« Son père ? » Comprit Alby.

« Bah... »

Et puis soudain, les voix baissèrent d'un ton et les marmonnements commencent. Newt grinça des dents.

Un coup d'œil en arrière lui révéla que Teresa et Alby échangeaient à voix basse avec Minho. Lequel avait le dos raide et se balançait d'un pied à l'autre.

Mais pire que tout, il y avait Thomas. Qui le fixait toujours.

« Allez les gars. Arrêtez vos messes basses », dit soudain le blond en se tournant vers et en évitant soigneusement le regard perçant de Thomas. « Oui, mon père vient. Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis... Je ne me rappelle même plus quand. Donc c'était quelque chose de...plutôt inhabituel. Je vais juste me contenter d'enfiler un jean propre et de plonger dedans la tête la première. Vous pouvez rester bien sûr. » Il pria pour qu'ils ne le fassent pas. « Mais je vais être de très mauvaise compagnie. Merci d'être venus, j'apprécie les gars. Vous êtes des potes en or. »

Il illustra ses dires d'un sourire gauche.

Mais, évidemment, Teresa put aisément lire en lui.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant Newt », dit-elle d'un ton sérieux. « Et on peut partir si tu veux. Il n'y a pas de soucis. »

Newt cligna des yeux.

« Ou on peut rester si tu as besoin de notre soutien », proposa Alby.

Thomas restait toujours muré dans ce silence perturbant.

Perdu, Newt regarda Minho. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait qu'ils soient là, il avait besoin du réconfort de ses amis, vraiment. Mais ce serait égoïste de les fourrer dans cette situation merdique avec lui.

Minho le fixa en retour avec de grands yeux vides. Il lève les mains en signe de reddition.

« Ce n'est pas mon choix, mec. À toi de voir. »

Un autre moment de silence s'ensuivit.

 _«_ _Je_ peux partir si tu préfères », fit soudain Thomas.

Tous les regards se tournèrent simultanément vers lui avec surprise. Mais les yeux de Thomas ne quittèrent jamais Newt. Tristes, prudents, implorants.

« Non », dit aussitôt Newt d'une voix automatique.

Il ne voulait pas que Thomas s'en aille. Bien sûr que ça faisait mal d'être près de lui. Mais la simple perceptive de le savoir loin de lui le blessait encore plus.

« Reste. _S'il-te-plaît_ _»_ , marmonna-t-il, et toute l'inquiétude et la panique qui brillaient dans les yeux de Thomas se dissipèrent, laissant place à une douceur qui fendit littéralement l'âme de Newt.

Il y avait tellement de non-dits entre eux. Tellement.

« Entrez alors », dit joyeusement Minho, arrachant Newt à sa rêverie.

Le blond soupira et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Les autres s'installèrent sur les canapés et fauteuils. Minho leur servit des verres (probablement du Whisky) et leur proposa des croissants et de l'herbe.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire Newtie ? » Demanda Minho, juste au moment où un coup fut donné à la porte.

Un silence assourdissant engloutit la pièce.

« Putain _»_ , souffla Newt sans se détourner de la fenêtre, et ses yeux se voilèrent.

Putain », approuva Minho dans un sifflement terrifié.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Minho se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Puis :

« Bonjour », salua une voix vaguement familière.

Janson.

C'était lui.

Newt sentit un goût âcre se déverser dans sa bouche.

« Bonjour monsieur », fit Minho d'une voix de professionnel. « Puis-je vous aider ? »

La pièce semblait glaciale, terriblement tendue.

« Oui. Est-ce que Newt Withman vit ici ? »

La voix était grave et traînante. Newt serra les dents en sentant des souvenirs commencer à assaillir son esprit. Janson lui demandant de quitter la pièce. Janson lui demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas de petite amie. Janson au téléphone avec un client, écartant d'un geste agacé ses enfants.

« Oui monsieur. On est colocataires », répondit Minho d'un ton ouvert (totalement le contraire de l'homme qui lui faisait face).

« Colocataires vous dites ? » Demanda Janson. « Et vous êtes ? »

« Minho Kimiura. »

Newt les entendit se serrer la main.

« Fils de Saeki MacKinley ? »

« Le seul et l'unique, monsieur. »

Un petit rire retentit.

« Un bon gars », fit Janson.

Newt grinça des dents.

Il entendit la porte se refermer, puis le claquement de semelles contre le parquet parfaitement ciré du salon.

« Et qui êtes vous tous... ? »

C'était tellement bizarre putain.

« Teresa Agnès, monsieur. Fille de Benjamin Agnès », se présenta Teresa.

« Benjamin Agnès, dites-vous ? Le doyen de l'école ? » Demanda Janson, surpris et ravi.

« C'est bien ça », confirma Teresa.

« Et je suis Alby Benutti », annonça Alby d'une voix calme mais puissante.

« Ah, oui, Vous êtes le fils d'Emmett Benutti. Un homme bien. J'ai suivi une affaire pour sa compagnie il y a quelques années. Il va bien ? »

« Absolument », répondit Alby. « Je lui passerai le bonjour de votre part. Je pourrais vous planifier un déjeuner ? »

« Avec plaisir », répondit Janson d'une voix clairement impressionnée.

Le corps de Newt se raidissait de plus en plus au fil des secondes. Est-ce que son géniteur avait au moins remarqué sa présence dans la pièce ? Il refusait de se retourner pour s'en assurer. Il ne savait pas encore comme il allait réagir quand il se retrouverait face à l'homme qui l'avait abandonné des années plus tôt.

« Et qui pouvez-vous bien être, jeune homme ? » Demanda Janson, et Newt se figea brutalement, leur cœur aussi lourd qu'un bloc de glace.

Mais ensuite...

« Thomas Murphy », annonça Thomas.

« Murphy, hein ? » Fit Janson d'une voix peu impressionnée.

« Murphy », acquiesça Thomas, « et vous êtes ? »

« Aidan Janson », répondit l'homme.

Newt sentit son ventre se retourner lorsqu'il entendit ce nom, prononcé par cet homme. Un homme qui n'avait été qu'un fantôme dans sa vie. Et dont il avait toujours refuser de porter le nom.

Putain. C'était vraiment en train d'arriver.

Newt n'arrivait toujours pas à se retourner.

« Oh, vous êtes le père de Newt ? » Poursuivit innocemment Thomas.

Newt se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

« C'est bien moi. Il est là ? »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel. _Vraiment_ _?_ Il se tenait debout dans le champs de vision de cet enfoiré.

« Il est juste à côté de vous, à vrai dire », dit Thomas d'un ton presque...tranchant ?. « Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de vous retourner, bien sûr. »

Newt prit une grande inspiration lorsqu'il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui.

« Ah. Newt. »

La voix de l'homme ne pouvait pas sonner moins enjouée.

« Ah. Janson. »

Newt se retourna.

« Ça faisait longtemps », continua-t-il.

Son père n'avait pratiquement pas changé depuis toutes ces années. C'était un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel, encadrant un visage au faciès de rat qui paraissait jeune, rendant difficile l'estimation de son âge. Comme dans les souvenirs du blond, il s'exprimait d'une voix calme, avec une grande netteté dans l'élocution. Quelque chose en lui avait toujours mis Newt mal à l'aise. Son attitude tranquille contrastait avec son regard vif et perçant. Le blond ne prit même pas la peine d'afficher un sourire, bien conscient de tous les regards rivés sur lui. Bien conscient que Thomas le scrutait, le visage soucieux.

Janson hocha sèchement la tête. C'était tellement étrange de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, comme si rien n'avait changé et que le temps n'avait pas défilé. Newt avait l'impression de rêver. Et ça aurait pu être le cas franchement. Ça aurait pu être une longue hallucination de gueule de bois.

« Je présume que ta mère t'a dit pourquoi j'étais là ? » Demanda Janson, allant droit au but.

Comme d'habitude. Encore un point qui n'avait pas changé.

« Naturellement », dit Newt en croisant les bras. « Tu es ici pour t'assurer que tu ne gaspilles pas ton argent. »

Il y eut une brève pause pendant laquelle tous ses amis le fixèrent. Les yeux d'Alby sortaient pratiquement de sa tête, les sourcils de Minho étaient haussés à l'extrême, presque jusqu'à ses cheveux, et les yeux de Teresa étaient plissés, évaluateurs. Thomas avait les sourcils froncés et gardait ses yeux verrouillés sur Janson.

« Peux-tu m'en blâmer ? » Répondit l'homme en inclinant la tête.

Le sang de Newt bouillonna.

« Pas du tout Janson. Mais quand même. Ça aurait été plus sympa de m'avertir en personne. D'ailleurs, mes excuses, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de sortir la belle porcelaine pour préparer le thé ! »

Sa voix dégoulinait de sarcasme.

Une lourde tension s'abattit sur la pièce.

« Pourrions-nous parler dans un endroit plus privé ? » Demanda Janson, le regard noir.

« Superbe idée. Par ici », marmonna Newt en guidant son géniteur vers sa chambre.

Minho, inquiet, fit un petit signe au blond et articula un « Ça va aller ? » silencieux.

Newt hocha brièvement la tête en se mordant la langue. Il entendit Alby marmonner « On ferait mieux d'y aller Tee' », avant qu'il n'entre dans sa chambre, laissant la porte entre-ouverte derrière lui. Il refusait de fermer la porte. La simple idée d'être piégé dans une pièce avec cet homme était la quintessence de la souffrance.

« Alors », commença Janson, les mains plongées dans les poches de son pantalon gris parfaitement repassé.

« Alors. »

Newt croisa les bras, pieds fermement plantés au sol.

Janson lui lança un regard calculateur, peu disposé aux louanges.

« Tu t'es fait d'excellentes connexions depuis que tu es ici. Je suis surpris. Et satisfait. »

Newt laissa échapper un rire ironique.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Et oh, comment je vais ? Merveilleusement bien, merci de demander. Oh, et comment vont les filles ? Bien aussi. C'est si agréable de t'entendre exprimer tes inquiétudes, dit-il platement.

Les lèvres de Janson se crispèrent.

« Newt. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. »

Wow.

Newt secoua légèrement la tête, incrédule. Dégoûté.

« Je ne me rappelle même pas de la dernière fois où je t'ai vu », dit-il, la voix grave. « Est-ce qu'on va faire comme si de rien n'était ? Sans se poser de questions ? »

« Je paye pour ta scolarité », poursuivit Janson en l'ignorant. « Je dépense beaucoup d'argent pour ton éducation. Je veux juste m'assurer que je fais un bon investissement. Rien de plus. »

Wow. Wow. Wow...

« Et bien à toi de me le dire », claqua Newt en se dressant devant lui et écartant les bras. « Voilà ma vie. Me voilà. Est-ce un bon investissement, _père_ ? »

Janson soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Comment sont tes résultats scolaires ? »

« Quoi, tu veux que je te sorte un bulletin ? Va chercher mon dossier toi-même. Je ne garde pas tout en mémoire. »

Il mentait. Il avait un fichier de ses notes en ligne. Tous les étudiants en avaient un. Mais il était hors de question qu'il le dise. Il préféra serrer sa mâchoire d'un air de défi.

« Tu n'as pas de dossier pour ton travail ? Aucun ? »

« Putain de merde, je n'ai pas un bureau avec une secrétaire, si ? »

« Langage. »

« Quel langage ? » Demanda Newt d'un ton faussement innocent.

Janson le fusilla du regard.

« Franchement, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es venu », continua Newt. Je trouve ça complètement con que tu sortes de nulle part comme ça, juste pour voir comment je m'en sors. Alors que tu aurais pu appeler l'école et nous épargner beaucoup de problèmes et de temps. »

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration. Puis, Janson hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai. Je suppose que j'avais d'autres motifs. »

Il laissa ses yeux parcourir la pièce.

« Je voulais voir le genre d'homme que tu devenais. »

« Et bien. Tu as ton homme devant toi. Si tu n'approuves pas, je te suggère de faire ce que tu aurais dû faire dès le départ. Aller au secrétariat. Leur parler. Trouver tes réponses. Puis décider si _j'en vaux la peine_ ou non. Et ensuite dégager de ma vie. »

Silence.

Janson lui lança un regard dur, mais le blond serra les poings et en fit de même.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas changé du tout depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu », dit enfin le plus vieux. « Et tu n'étais qu'un jeune garçon à l'époque. »

« Ne me parle pas avec condescendance. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Putain », souffla Newt en se détournant.

« Quels sont tes projets, Newt ? Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire avec les étude que je t'offre ? Tout le monde n'a pas la possibilité de profiter de cette opportunité. »

Cette _opportunité_.

« A vrai dire, je pensais à tout faire foirer. »

« Je suis sérieux. »

Newt le savait, il savait que son père voulait parler sérieusement, mais il refusait d'engager une quelconque conversation avec cet homme qu'il détestait au plus haut point. Il déambulait dans la pièce avec une fausse nonchalance, fuyant soigneusement le regard scrutateur de son géniteur.

« Je me débrouillerai », fit-il en inspectant distraitement ses rideaux.

« Tu as besoin d'une carrière. »

« Et j'aurai une. Je suis charmant. Je suis plutôt intelligent. Je m'en sortirai. »

« Je ne vais pas te soutenir financièrement si tu continues comme ça, tu sais. »

« Tu ne l'a pas fait depuis presque une décennie. Et en plus, je ne voulais pas de ton argent. »

La mâchoire de Janson se contracta.

« Donc tu prévois de finir à la rue, et de passer le restant de tes jours SDF ? »

Newt lâcha un soupir et tripota un instant le verre posé sur sa table de chevet.

« Écoute. Je m'en sortirai d'accord ? Même très bien, putain. »

« Et comment est-ce que tu prévois de t'en sortir ? » Interrogea Janson en se rapprochant de Newt. « Où iras-tu ? Que feras-tu ? »

Newt ignora fermement la question. Il ne voulait pas penser à son avenir. Ça le faisait se sentir...inférieur. Ça le faisait presque paniquer. Le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'être incompétent. Trop jeune.

Il détestait ce sentiment. Et il détestait plus que tout que ce soit son père qui en soit la cause.

« Newt », gronda Janson d'une voix basse, presque menaçante.

« Tu n'as aucun droit de me poser ces questions. Je n'ai aucune raison d'y répondre. »

« Newt. »

« Allez _vas t'en_ , bordel de merde », siffla Newt d'une voix stridente. « Ça ne sert strictement à rien putain ! T'as fait tout ce chemin pour me regarder et me _juger_? T'as rien à faire ici. Vas-t'en. »

 _«_ _Newt_ _»_ , insista Janson d'un ton aiguisé.

Assez aiguisé pour transpercer Newt.

« Je m'en sortirai », répéta doucement le blond.

« Newt. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que le monde se soucie de toi. Pas alors que tu as si peu de choses à offrir. »

La boule d'angoisse logée au fond du ventre de Newt se changea en bloc de chagrin, lourd et glacé. Et il sentit sa résolution commencer à partir en miettes et sa confiance vaciller dangereusement.

Et soudain, la porte s'ouvrit la volée.

« Putain mais comment __osez-vous__ dire ça », persifla une voix.

Newt releva la tête d'un coup.

Thomas se tenait sur le pas de la porte, le teint livide. Le blond sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Janson se retourna.

« Excusez-m... »

« Vous n'avez aucun _droit_ de venir ici et de dire ça à votre propre fils. Vous n'avez aucun droit de faire ça ! » Le coupa sèchement Thomas en haussant la voix.

Un éclat de rage se consumait ardemment dans ses prunelles.

La mâchoire de Newt tomba presque.

 _D'où est-ce qu'il sortait ? Avait-il tout entendu de sa conversation avec son père ?_

« Votre fils est brillant », reprit Thomas en faisant un pas farouche en avant, les yeux crépitant. « Il est intelligent, je le sais, j'étudie avec lui. Il sait écrire de vraies dissertations et il peut mémoriser une équation et calculer un pourcentage et se rappeler de toute ces connerie banales. Mais il n'est pas seulement intelligent dans ses études. Il est brillant dans toutes les putains de façon que vous puissiez imaginer. »

Sa posture était intransigeante, passionnée, provocante, mais sa voix tremblait légèrement, de peur ou de colère, Newt n'en avait aucune idée. Le blond était incapable de détourner son regard de ce spectacle. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le visage de son père se teinter de choc.

« Il comprend les gens et il est honnête, altruiste, bon, juste. Il _voit_ les gens. Il...Il a cette capacité incroyable de lire l'âme des gens, de les cerner à la perfection et d'être là pour eux quand ils en ont terriblement besoin. Il n'est pas vide et chiant comme la plupart des personnes que vous rencontrerez. Il est _unique_. Il est __différent__. _Généreux, bienveillant, pleins de qualités_. Et il est votre __fils__ _._ Vous devriez être sacrément fier de lui. Vous devriez... »

Il s'interrompit, le corps fébrile, les mains tremblantes, et secoua la tête. Son poing se serra avec force.

« Je trouve ça inadmissible que vous puissiez dire ça à votre propre fils. Alors... Alors que vous devriez vous sentir __honoré__ _d_ 'être son père. »

Il prit une grande inspiration tremblante et continua d'une voix plus maîtrisée.

« Ne vous avisez même pas de lui répéter qu'il ne vaux rien. »

Il marqua une brève pause, et son visage se détendit. Quelque chose d'autre se dessina sur son visage. Une expression douloureuse, délicate et reconnaissante. La respiration de Newt s'accéléra lorsque Thomas prononça les mots suivants :

« Pas alors qu'il vaux tous les diamants du monde. »

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot.

Un lourd silence s'insinua dans la pièce, seulement entrecoupé par la respiration passionnée de Thomas. Et le cœur tambourinant de Newt.

Les mots faisaient écho dans le crâne du blond.

Wow.

« Tu es bien insolent pour ton âge, jeune homme », dit enfin Janson avec un calme parfait en observant Thomas avec dégoût. « Cette conversation ne te concerne en aucune façon. »

 _«_ _Et je ne m'excuserai pas_ _»_ _,_ lança Thomas avec hargne. « Quand j'entends des conneries, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les _corriger_. »

Bordel. Newt n'avait jamais vu Thomas comme ça. Plein de vie, de hargne et de volonté. Déterminé à le défendre et se battre pour lui. Newt ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sincère, aussi passionnée. Cette vision lui donnait tout simplement envie de pleurer.

Le visage dur, Janson se retourne vers Newt.

« J'irai au secrétariat de ton école. J'en ai assez vu ici. Tu avais raison. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. »

Sur ces mots, il commença à se diriger vers la porte, où Thomas se tenait, le torse bombé, la respiration bruyante et les poings serrés.

Newt plissa les yeux en voyant son père partir. Une enclume s'abattit dans son estomac.

« Tu n'as rien vu. Tu es venu ici, tu as fais des suppositions, et tu ne sais toujours rien de moi », lança-t-il avec dureté.

À ces mots, Janson s'arrêta. Il inclina sa tête en direction du blond.

« J'ai entendu les mots de Thomas. »

« Mais tu n'as pas entendu les miens.

Janson ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il jeta un regard las par dessus son épaule, en direction de Newt.

« On se reverra une autre fois. J'essaierai de libérer un créneau dans mon emploi du temps pour discuter avec toi. En privé. »

Puis il contourna Thomas, frôlant son épaule au passage, et quitta l'appartement sans un mot de plus.

Laissant Thomas et Newt seuls.

« Où sont passés les autres ? » Demanda Newt après s'être éclairci la gorge.

Il cligna fortement des yeux pour chasser les quelques larmes qui commençaient à s'agglutiner dans ses yeux. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être triste. Pas pour son père. Mais ça, son corps avait encore du mal à le comprendre.

« Chez Teresa », répondit doucement Thomas. « Ils voulaient te laisser un peu d'intimité.

« Je vois. Et toi, alors ? »

Thomas retroussa les lèvres.

« Je n'apprécie pas ton père. »

Newt arqua un sourcil.

« Donc tu es resté ? »

Silence.

« La façon dont tu lui parlais... », murmura enfin Thomas. « C'est ton père. Mais la façon dont tu lui parlais... »

« Il mérite qu'on lui parle comme ça », le coupa Newt en fronçant les sourcils.

Thomas hocha immédiatement la tête.

« Absolument. »

Nouveau silence. Thomas semblait ailleurs, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Et Newt avait l'impression que son corps entier crépitait d'électricité. Parce qu'il était amoureux de Thomas, merde, et ce sentiment logé en lui semblait soudain prendre toute la place dans son corps.

« Mais tu vas bien ? » Demanda finalement Thomas d'une voix rauque et faible.

Newt le dévisagea avec incertitude.

« Je croyais que tu en avais fini avec moi », répliqua-t-il durement.

Thomas ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

« Je le voulais, ouais », souffla-t-il dans un murmure à peine inaudible. « J'ai essayé de faire comme si que je n'avais... comme si je n'avais pas besoin de toi. »

Newt eut soudain l'impression que sa cage thoracique était broyée et réduite en charpies.

« Pourquoi ? » S'étrangla-t-il. « Après tout ce que tu viens de dire à mon père... »

« J'en pensais chaque mot. »

Newt déglutit. Son corps réagit de façon incontrôlable, et il s'avança d'un pas. Puis il leva une main et la posa sur la joue de Thomas. Son cerveau se détraqua pratiquement au contact. Il fixait Thomas, et avait l'impression d'être ensorcelé par ses prunelles ambrées. Son pouce effleura doucement la pommette du brun.

« Je ne veux plus que tu te débarrasses de moi Thomas. Plus jamais. »

Thomas sembla presque se relaxer au contact. Il secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne pourrais pas même si j'essayais. C'est trop tard. »

« Trop tard ? »

« Tu vas bien ? Tu es sûr ? » S'assura à nouveau Thomas à voix basse.

Newt fronça les sourcils face à ce changement de sujet flagrant. Mais il acquiesça malgré tout. Et le soulagement envahit les iris de Thomas.

« Tant mieux. »

Le brun se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux avant d'ajouter :

« Je suis désolé pour ton père. Je sais... Je sais à quel point ça peut être dur. »

Et ça, Newt n'en doutait pas une seconde. Il n'y avait que Thomas pour comprendre ce que c'était que d'avoir un père merdique. D'avoir une famille merdique. Et en cet instant, Newt débordait d'émotions débridées. Une sensation déconcertante de ne pas être à sa place. Et il se demanda si c'était ce que Thomas ressentait tous les jours. Si c'était pour ça qu'il avait fini par se noyer dans ce monde de l'hédonisme, et par se cacher derrière un regard vide et distant.

Cette pensée renversa Newt. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était serrer dans ses bras ce petit branleur qui avait volé son cœur. Bon dieu, il était trop amoureux, il fallait qu'il se calme, il avait besoin d'être seul.

Il était tellement bouleversé, putain.

Heureusement, la voix de Thomas finit par l'arracher à ses pensées déchaînées.

« Je dois y aller », annonça-t-il doucement. « J'ai...j'ai rendez-vous au restaurant ce midi. »

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de poignet de Newt, et il éloigna doucement sa main de sa joue.

Newt hocha la tête en réponse.

« Mais demain soir. J'ai invité les gars pour manger. Juste entre nous. Chez moi. Tu viendras ? » Demanda Thomas avec espoir en commençant à s'éloigner vers la porte.

Newt força un sourire.

« Du moment que tu ne me dis pas que t'en as fini avec moi, alors...ouais. »

Le visage de Thomas s'assombrit, et il baissa les yeux, honteux, les joues soudain rouge.

« Newt...je sais...je suis... je suis désolé... »

« Je viendrai », l'interrompit Newt.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Thomas en relevant la tête.

Un visage si pur, si beau. Plein d'espoir et de sincérité. À des années lumières du garçon qu'il avait un jour connu. Il ressemblait à un petit chaton perdu. Ou un joli pissenlit au beau milieu d'un...

Newt cligna des yeux. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de comparer Thomas à un pissenlit ? Bon Dieu, il était trop amoureux, il fallait sérieusement qu'il se calme.

« Toujours », s'entendit-il dire.

Un adorable sourire étira les lèvres de Thomas.

« Super. À demain alors ? »

« À demain. »

Newt prononça ces mots, le regard perdu dans celui du garçon devant lui, dont le sourire le désarmait encore plus (merde, c'était la dernière fois qu'il tombait amoureux, ce sentiment était franchement trop compliqué pour lui).

« Oh, et Newt ? »

Newt lui lança un regard confus.

« Tu as été génial aujourd'hui. Avec ton père. Je te trouve impressionnant, tu as tellement bien géré la situation... »

Thomas secoua la tête, admiratif.

« Tu me donnes... __envie__ d'être comme toi. Tu me donnes... de l'espoir.

À ce stade, les joues du brun étaient rouge pivoine.

Putain Newt avait envie de tomber dans les pommes, à présent.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, pour dire _quelque chose_ , mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, Thomas s'en alla et referma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

 _Naws-you :Purée dit comme ça, c'est vrai que ça fait vraiment horrible, mais j'avoue que pour le coup, ça faisait un peu Maillon Faible quand Thomas a rejeté Newt mdrrr ET OUAIS Y A ENFIN DU CHANGEMENT (après 28 chapitre, j'ai honte). Merci pour ton p'tit commentaire en tout cas, ils me font toujours rire :D_

 _Amelayy : Aww j'espère que ton p'tit cœur va mieux depuis le temps! Tu as bien vu, Thomas essaie simplement de protéger Newt. Il a peur de le blesser, parce qu'il sait comment il est... Et huuum oui je crois que tu m'as déjà dit que Minho était ton perso préféré...que dire, il est parfait, ce petit mdrrr wow Minho et Newt, à vrai dire, dans cette fiction, je ne les avais jamais imaginé ensemble, mais maintenant que tu le dis, ils seraient grave drôle en couple :D Et Min' a pleins de défauts ! Il est bruyant, il ne mâche pas ses mots, il n'a aucune tact, il fait exprès d'enquiquiner Newt...à la base, je voulais vraiment en faire un personne lourd...mais au final tout le monde l'aime, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mdrrr Et contente que la scène de fin t'ait autant plu :3 Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, t'es adorable * **cœur sur toi** *_

 _Kakeei : Oh je suis désolée d'avoir rouvert une plaie, ou rejoué une scène que tu as déjà vécu :S Ne t'en fais pas, il y aura plus d'explication que Thomas dans la tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un message, je suis dispo pour discuter ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira, et merci encore pour ta review *keur*_

 _Tchaikovski : WOW un peu violent non ? mdrrr tu m'as bien faire "que Thomas meurt étouffé par des fraises". On peut dire que ce serait une more originale :P Ptn ton commentaire était franchement passionné, omg j'te jure j'ai failli m'étouffer avec mes radis en le lisant mdrrr Pas de panique, le comportement de Thomas va le s'améliorer, Thomas et Newt finiront ensemble à la fin de l'histoire, et ils finiront par faire des bébés tous les deux :P_

 _Le Saut de l'Ange : Ahhhh te voilà toi mdrrr t'apparais de nulle part en mode anonyme :P ça me fait plaisir que tu aies aimé ce chapitre :D Au début, quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction, je voulais alterner entre un point de vue Thomas et un point de vue Newt, mais après...en fait, Thomas est un personnage tellement complexe dans cette histoire que ça aurait été carrément le bordel si j'avais tenté d'écrire un truc sur lui. J'ose pas m'aventurer là-dedans franchement, c'est bien au-delà de mes compétences mdrrr Papa Newt POUR MAINTENANT tu veux dire :p D'ailleurs ce nouveau chapitre avec Janson me stresse vraiment, je n'en suis pas du tout satisfaite, j'aurais peut-être pu faire mieux avec Janson (Parce que c'est JANSON nom de Dieu!). Je serais trop contente de connaître ton avis :D Merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt *keur*_

 _Guest : Wow merci infiniment, ton commentaire a fait ma journée, t'es trop mignonne!_

 _Futuramaa : Hey oui, ça y est, Newt arrête enfin de se voiler la face :P Effectivement, Thomas se replie sur lui-même pour se protéger par peur de souffrir, mais aussi pour protéger Newt, car il a peur de le blesser.. Minho le clairvoyant, il sera toujours là pour donner un coup de pouce si besoin!_

 _Lenny : Ohh nooooon ne pleure pas :/ Oui au moins Newt a pris conscience de ses sentiments, et Thomas a prouvé qu'il tenait bien à Newt :) Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira *cœur sur toi et gros câlin pour te consoler*_

 _Malala : Merci beaucoup, ce que tu as écrit m'as énormément réchauffé le cœur. Ce sont des reviews comme les tiennes qui m'aident à avancer *cœur*_

 _Solstice : Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre! J'espère que l'attente en valait le coup en tout cas :) Aww t'es trop adorable, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en lisant ta phrase. Merci beaucoup !_

 _HomeSweetHome : Tu as tout à fait raison, la dispute entre Minho et Thomas a été un des moments déclencheurs pour Thomas qui a pris conscience de ce qu'il ressentait pour Newt. Et oui, ne t'en fais pas, Newt se souviendra bien de cette nuit ;p_

 _Biboo1 : Attends je te mets en PLS (j'espère que ça t'aider à aller mieux mdrrr), ce chapitre était triste, mais il s'est bien terminé quand même non ? Bon à part Newt qui pleure à la fin (je m'en veux de lui avoir fait subir ça...), Thomas a sauvé Newt et s'est OCCUPE de lui ! Merci pour ton commentaire :3_

 _Mookie : J'y crois pas "deux coqs qui se battent pour une poule" mdrrr tu m'as tuée! Je t'assure que Minho est 100% hétéro et ne ressent absolument pour Newt (à part de l'amitié et de la fraternité :P). Donc la voie est libre pour Thomas, mais bon, Thomas ne peut pas s'empêcher malgré tout d'être jaloux de la relation Minewt. Mais il a aussi peur de ce qu'il ressent pour Newt, il a peur de se faire rejeter, il a peur de souffrir, mais surtout, il a peur de blesser Newt, donc c'est pour ça qu'il prend la décision de s'éloigner... Ahhhh super, je suis contente que la fin du chapitre t'ait plu :D Un grand merci pour ta review, tu es la meilleure *keur*_

 _TMRChoupinou : ''Minho le meilleur ami de l'homme", "Thomas la nouille", ptn j'adore les surnoms que tu leur donnes mdrrr Waouh, j'en reviens pas ce que tu m'as écrit, tu m'as fait verser une petite larme aussi, tes compliments étaient vraiment...wow tu m'as vraiment retourné le cœur mdrrr Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire..._


	30. Chapitre 29

_Coucou mes p'tites patates grillées :D_

 _Désoléé pour le retard...j'espère que vous allez me pardonner :3 ALORS je suis allée à l' **Avant-Première du Labyrinthe 3** mercredi soir ! J'ai **enfin** vu le film, et j'ai **aperçu** les **acteurs** , c'est super ! Bon, on n'a pas fait le tapis rouge au final, il y a avait déjà énormément de gens qui étaient arrivés très tôt, donc on a décidé de rentrer dans la salle directement, et on a pu voir les acteurs sur scène (depuis un balcon situé à 4km du sol, on aurait dû prévoir les jumelles mdrrrr). Bon honnêtement, je réalise pas encore d'avoir vu **Thomas** , **Dylan** , **Kaya** et **Wes Ball** ! J'étais trop loin je crois xD un peu déçue, mais il aurait fallu arriver super tôt pour pouvoir faire des photos avec eux et avoir des autographes, et c'est un peu compliqué vu qu'on arrivait du loin.._

 _Quant au film...je préfère vous laisser le découvrir de votre côté, j'ai peur de spoiler mdrrr mais en tout cas j'étais vraiment déprimée à la fin... mais contente aussi... C'était poignant, l'action était au rendez-vous, on a pas mal de **scènes Newtmas** (j'vous dis pas comme les fans étaient satisfaits, c'était beau à voir mdrrrr), mais peut-être que ça aurait été bien de faire deux films pour prendre le temps d'achever proprement cette saga ? Je sais pas trop... Mais j'ai **adoré** le film quand même *keur* j'étais tellement **émue** de retrouver nos p'tits **tocards**! En tout cas **JE VEUX** connaître vos **avis** quand vous aurez vu le film :3_

 _En passant par là, MERCI encore et toujours pour votre soutien constant, vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs, j'ai de la chance d'avoir des gens comme vous qui suivent ce que j'écris..._

 _Allez, trêve de bavardage, **BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

Lorsque Newt se réveilla le lendemain matin, il trouva une notification sur son portable. Un appel manqué de Thomas à 4h30 du matin.

Ce qui était franchement déconcertant, parce que Newt lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages la veille au soir et n'avait reçu aucune réponse. D'ailleurs, le blond avait passé pratiquement toute la soirée allongé dans le lit de Minho, à radoter sur l'amour et la conscience :

« Et où est-ce que tu penses aller au juste ? » gronda Newt d'une voix perçante lorsque Minho amorça un mouvement pour sortir du lit.

L'Asiatique soupira, longuement et douloureusement, et passa une main sur son visage tandis que Newt le tirait vers lui pour le ramener sur le lit.

« J'en ai marre. J'ai envie sortir. »

« Je n'ai pas terminé. »

« Tu n'auras jamais terminé à ce rythme. Il est presque trois heures du matin ! »

« Exactement ! Il est bien trop tard pour que tu ailles faire des conneries dehors ! Alors contentes-toi de t'asseoir sagement et laisse-moi exprimer mes sentiments. »

« Mais tu as _trop_ de sentiments », grogna Minho en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. « T'es amoureux de Thomas. Okay, c'est pas une nouvelle grandiose ! Tout le monde l'avait vu venir. Franchement, je pensais même que vous couchiez déjà ensemble...ow ! »

Minho se frotta le bras en fusillant Newt du regard. Lequel n'eut aucun problème à lui rendre son regard noir.

« Ça suffit crétin, arrête de remuer le couteau dans la plaie », grommela Newt. « C'est horrible d'être amoureux. Genre, c'est tellement fort mais c'est si doux en même temps. Et je suppose que j'ai toujours un peu su ce que je ressentais alors ce n'est pas un choc total. Mais maintenant que je ne me voile plus la face, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, Minho. J'ai juste envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de lui parler et de m'assurer qu'il va bien et de résoudre ses problèmes et...et son père, au fait ! Comment va son père ? »

Minho haussa les épaules.

« Toujours mal. Ils ont annulé plusieurs shows parce qu'il n'est pas capable de se reproduire en direct. Je crois qu'il reste juste enfermé chez lui. Putain de cinglé. »

Newt ferma les yeux en sentant des poignards invisibles transpercer son cœur.

« Je m'inquiète tellement pour Thomas, Minho. Et je me sens affreusement impuissant parce que je ne peux rien faire pour arranger les choses. ET AUSSI, il y a le problème de : est-ce que je dois lui dire si je l'aime ou non ? Parce que si ça se trouve, je vais le faire flipper en lui disant ça. Mais d'un autre côté, je crois qu'il m'aime bien aussi. Un peu, en tout cas. »

« Évidemment qu'il t'aime bien. »

« Et les trucs qu'il a dit à Janson. Putain si t'avais été là. Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça. »

« D'accord. Bah dis-lui que tu l'aimes alors. On a qu'une vie. »

« Ouais, mais... »

« Dis-lui. »

« Minho, je suis pas sûr que... »

« Dis-lui. »

« Minh... »

« Dis-lui. »

« M... »

« Dis-lui. »

« Putain mais arrête ça, espèce de con ! » Lança Newt en lui assénant un coup sur la tête. « C'est pas si simple ! J'ai affaire à un écureuil timide, là. Il faut que je l'approche avec précaution. »

« Bah... Attire-le avec ton gland ? »

Newt tourna brusquement la tête vers Minho, les joues rouge pivoine, et le Coréen explosa d'un rire hystérique.

« Petit pervers. T'es le pire des idiots, tu le sais ça ? » Marmonna le blond sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

« Pas autant que toi », s'esclaffa Minho en essuyant ses joues à présent noyées de larmes. « Tu viens enfin de te rendre compte que t'étais amoureux de Thomas, et t'oses même pas lui dire parce que t'as la trouille. »

« J'ai pas la trouille ! »

« Alors dis-lui. »

« C'est un écureuil Minho ! »

« Bon je peux y aller maintenant ? »

Newt croisa les bras et donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de son ami.

« Non. Absolument pas. Tu es là pour moi ce soir et j'ai plein d'emmerdes à mettre au clair. Vas boire un verre d'eau et rassieds-toi. Il faut que je me décide si oui ou non je vais dire à Thomas que je l'aime. »

Ils parlèrent pendant encore environ deux heures avant que Minho ne se mette à ronfler bruyamment, alors que Newt expliquait la différence subtile entre le sourire amusé de Thomas et le sourire timide de Thomas.

Bon.

Newt n'avait vraiment pas dormi tant que ça. Et se réveiller en découvrant que Thomas l'avait appelé hier soir était franchement contrariant.

Mais il mit de coté son tsunami de stress (et ignora les petits papillons qui voletaient dans son estomac) et s'habilla avant d'aller en cours. Parce que même s'il terminait le premier semestre avec la sensation d'être un poisson éviscéré par un amour potentiel à sens unique, il voulait s'en sortir dans ses études.

Et non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que lui avait dit Janson la veille. Ni avec une quelconque envie de se prouver à lui-même qu'il était intelligent et qu'il allait s'en sortir dans la vie. Newt était indépendant et indifférent. Il avait juste envie de décrocher de bonnes notes.

« Tu vas en cours ? » Demanda Minho en versant la quasi intégralité d'une boîte de céréales dans un énorme bol.

Newt hocha la tête en enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou.

« Mais ça va être une courte journée. J'ai que deux heures de cours. »

« Cool », fit distraitement Minho en versant presque quatre litres de lait de soja dans son bol.

Newt l'observa longuement, en enfilant ses Vans bordeaux, puis il ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

« Je...euh...je vais le dire à Thomas aujourd'hui. Pour..tu sais. Les sentiments. »

La brique de lait retomba lourdement sur le comptoir, et les yeux de Minho s'élargirent.

« Ah ouais ? Tu t'es fait pousser des couilles cette nuit ? »

« Je l'aurais personnellement formulé d'une autre manière, mais oui », répondit Newt en forçant un sourire.

Bordel, mais comment est-ce qu'il allait s'y prendre pour révéler une telle chose à Thomas ?

L'expression chaleureuse, Minho se leva du bar et gambada jusqu'au blond avant de l'attirer dans ses bras.

« Félicitations mon pote », sourit-il. « Je suis fier ! Très fier. Je savais que tu allais te sortir la tête du cul. »

Newt éclata de rire.

« Merci patate. »

« Hé. »

Newt ignora la mini protestation de son ami et le relâcha en souriant. Il lui lança un dernier regard nerveux avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Je t'aime, Min'. »

« Je t'aime encore plus Newtie. »

Et Newt referma la porte, fin prêt à affronter une terrifiante journée.

-X-

Rester assis sur une chaise sans bouger en cours fut une véritable torture médiévale. Pire que ça, même. Une torture de l'ancienne Égypte. Ou une torture Scandinave. Ou peut-être même une torture anglo-saxonne.

Dans tous les cas, Newt en souffrit terriblement.

Et la première chose qu'il fit en sortant de classe fut de déverrouiller son portable...et voilà ce qu'il découvrit dans sa boîte de réception :

 ** _ _* SMS de Tommy à Newt :__**

 _ _16h01. Il faut que je te parle.__

Newt s'arrêta littéralement de marcher en lisant ce message.

Comment ça, il _fallait_ qu'il lui parle ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire : « je ne supporte pas d'être loin de toi, ta voix me manque » ou plutôt : « J'en ai pas forcément envie, mais il est impératif que l'on discute de quelque chose » ?

Alors qu'une tumultueuse bataille régnait dans son esprit, il reçut un nouveau message de Minho.

 ** _ _* SMS de Sushi à Newt :__**

 _ _16h32. Bon courage mon pote ! Fonce !__

D'accord.

Refusant d'essayer de clarifier le bazar que formaient ses pensées, Newt glissa son portable dans sa poche avant de partir pratiquement en courant vers l'appartement de Thomas, en se demandant avec angoisse comment il allait bien pouvoir dévoiler son amour indéfectible pour le brun.

-X-

Il entra sans frapper, le cœur faisant des tours de montagnes russes dans sa poitrine. À bout de souffle, le blond traversa le hall et alla poser son sac dans son fauteuil habituel.

« Thomas ? » Appela-t-il en scannant la pièce du regard, et son cœur manqua un battement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Thomas.

Le brun était assis à son bureau, vêtu d'une chemise noire et d'un nœud papillon à pois, une bouteille de vin posée à côté de lui. Sa tête avait chuté entre ses mains, et il paraissait totalement...anéanti.

Newt s'assombrit immédiatement.

Ah. Il s'agissait donc de _ce_ genre de discussion.

« Thomas ? » Appela-t-il à nouveau d'un ton plus hésitant, et Thomas leva la tête, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux vitreux... et l'air complètement torché.

Newt grimaça.

« Oh Thomas », soupira-t-il en marchant silencieusement vers le brun.

« Newt », souffla Thomas, et sa tête dodelina doucement.

Wow, il devait être complètement ivre.

« On va mettre ça un peu de côté, d'accord ? » Proposa Newt en plaçant la bouteille de vin loin du brun.

Il s'accroupit en face de Thomas et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Tommy ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Thomas secoua la tête. Son visage se décomposa et ses yeux se fermèrent avec force.

« Thomas », murmura Newt en sentant son cœur se ratatiner.

Thomas se mordit la lèvre inférieure et resta silencieux. C'était dans ce genre de moments que Newt ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter la situation. Parce qu'il ignorait totalement ce que Thomas ressentait et ce qui pourrait l'aider.

« Tu ressens une douleur que je ne comprendrai jamais », marmonna le blond en caressant doucement la mâchoire de Thomas. « Mais je suis là. Tu te souviens ? Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi. C'est trop tard. »

Il y eut une brève pause.

Puis, lentement, Thomas hocha la tête avant d'agripper le pull de Newt dans son poing. Le blond n'hésita pas une seconde et glissa une main dans les cheveux bruns en pagaille du plus jeune, le serrant contre lui avec force.

« Ça va aller », chuchota-t-il.

Il ignorait ce qui n'allait pas, il ignorait pourquoi Thomas se sentait mal, et il était un peu terrifié et se sentait totalement dépassé par la situation. Surtout qu'il était venu ici avec la ferme intention de déclarer sa flamme à Thomas, mais il se sentait franchement tourmenté, parce qu'il venait de retrouver le brun dans un état complètement déplorable, à la limite de la destruction, et ça lui brisait littéralement le cœur de le voir comme ça.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'être amoureux était si compliqué ?

Un mot inintelligible s'échappa des lèvres de Thomas.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Newt en essayant de soulever la tête du brun qui avait chuté sur son épaule.

Thomas glissa soudain de sa chaise et s'affala contre Newt. Ses genoux firent un bruit sourd lorsqu'ils cognèrent contre le parquet, mais Newt le maintint contre lui et s'assura qu'il ne s'effondre pas au sol. Thomas agrippait toujours désespérément le pull du blond.

« Thomas », relança Newt en secouant légèrement le brun.

Il prit le visage du garçon en coupe et le força à lui faire face, mais Thomas avait toujours les yeux clos. Sa tête brune dodelina un peu avant qu'il ne repose son front contre celui de Newt qui se figea brutalement. C'était tellement inattendu que le blond resta simplement immobile, n'osant pas bouger, de peur de briser ce moment qui, il devait le dire, lui procurait énormément de sérénité.

Leurs souffles chauds se mêlaient l'un à l'autre et leurs nez se frôlaient doucement. Les traits de Thomas parurent se détendre au contact, et Newt n'en était pas sûr à 100%, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient en train de se faire un bisou esquimau. Ouais, comme des oursons. Et bordel, il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que quelque chose d'aussi simple et enfantin paraisse si foutrement poétique.

« Il est tellement furieux », chuchota soudain Thomas.

Newt cligna des yeux. Quoi ?

« De qui tu parles ? » Questionna-t-il, déboussolé.

Thomas s'éloigna de lui et ses paupières se soulevèrent enfin, révélant ses yeux bordés de larmes.

« Mon père », clarifia-t-il à voix basse.

Il fit un mouvement pour s'asseoir par terre et manqua de tomber en arrière, mais Newt le stabilisa.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est furieux ? »

« La chanson. Je pensais que la chanson l'aiderait à aller mieux et...le rendrait plus heureux. Ça fonctionne, en général, c'est pour ça que je continue à les écrire. Je les écris pour lui. »

Newt le fixa, interdit.

« Écrire quoi ? » Balbutia-il, choqué.

Il espérait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait.

« Les chansons. Toutes les chansons. »

 _«_ _Certain Things_ ? » Devina le blond, le souffle court. « Tu as écrit _Certain Things_ ? »

« Tu étais là. Tu étais là quand je l'écrivais. Je te l'ai même fait écouter, et tu as dit que c'était bien », dit Thomas d'une voix triste et complètement perdue.

« Je...Mais ce n'est pas la chanson. _O-oui, elle était_ _ _bien__! Mais ce n'est pas...Je ne... »

« Il n'a pas aimé », souffla Thomas. « Alors je lui en ai écris une nouvelle, et cette fois, il l'a bien aimée, et il l'a même chantée, et tout le monde était heureux pour lui. Il adore ça quand les gens sont heureux pour lui. »

Le brun vacilla à nouveau dangereusement, et Newt lui attrapa les coudes et l'ancra au sol.

« Mais ça n'aide pas. Il ne va pas mieux. D'habitude il va mieux mais cette fois il ne va pas mieux. J'ai tout foiré, putain », continua-t-il d'une voix fêlée.

« Non, c'est faux », protesta Newt.

« Et Brenda. Elle lui a tout dit. Elle avait pas le droit de faire ça. »

« Dit quoi ? »

« Pour maman... »

Newt fronça les sourcils, confus.

« Quoi ? Thomas, ta mère...elle est... »

Il s'arrêta et déglutit avant de reprendre plus doucement.

« Ta mère est morte, Thomas. Non ? »

Thomas leva les yeux vers lui.

« Il sait que je la recherche. »

Newt le dévisagea.

 _«_ _Que tu la recherche_... ? »

« Brenda lui a dit que j'étais à a sa recherche », répéta Thomas en glissant ses doigts dans ses mèches indisciplinées.

Et Newt eut soudain l'impression que la pièce se mettait à tourbillonner autour de lui.

Thomas recherchait sa _mère_ ? Qui était __morte d'une overdose__ lorsqu'il avait neuf ans _?_

Le blond ne savait plus quoi penser.

« Thomas..., lâcha-t-il, à court de mots.

« Brenda lui a dit que j'avais trouvé maman », continua Thomas en fixant ses mains posées sur ses cuisses. « Elle a fait ça parce qu'qu'elle est énervée. Elle veut me faire payer de ne l'avoir jamais aidée...mais elle ne voulait pas me laisser l'aider, Newt ! Alors elle a dit à père que j'avais retrouvé maman. »

Les mots n'avaient aucun sens. Le cœur de Newt faisait cogner ses tempes et le creux de ses poignets.

« Et l'ironie du sort, c'est qu'elle ne veut même pas me voir », reprit Thomas dans un rire froid et triste. « Ma propre mère refuse de me voir. »

« Thomas... »

« Il est tellement furieux, Newt », murmura Thomas en s'accrochant aux avant-bras de Newt. « Il ne voulait pas que je la trouve. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a fait partir, quand j'ai découvert qui elle était vraiment. »

What ?

 _What ?_

Newt avait la tête qui tournait. Il ne comprenait strictement rien.

« Thomas, mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » L'enjoignit le blond, bouleversé.

Mais Thomas ne répondit pas. Il se contenta juste de fermer les yeux et de laisser retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Newt.

Et puis soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Thomas ? » Appela Alby en entrant dans la pièce, Teresa dans son sillage, cigarette à la main.

Et merde.

Thomas ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et avant que Newt ne puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, il se releva comme une pâquerette, un sourire tremblant accroché aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes en avance ! » Lança-t-il. « On ne dîne pas avant quelques heures, pourtant. »

Toujours à genoux au sol, Newt le regarda fixement, le cœur tambourinant férocement dans sa poitrine.

« En fait on s'ennuyait un peu », dit Alby en passant un bras autour de la taille de Teresa. « Alors on a décidé de venir plus tôt pour t'aider à préparer à manger. Enfin si tu as besoin de nous, évidemment. »

« Bien sûr, pas de soucis », répondit Thomas avec un sourire forcé.

La sueur perlait sur son front. Il vacillait doucement, sur ses jambes chancelantes.

« Entrez, entrez. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

Newt se leva à son tour maladroitement, en repoussant du mieux que possible les pensées qui agressaient son cerveau (bordel, la mère de Thomas était donc VIVANTE ?!).

« Oh Newt ! » S'exclama Alby surpris. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! »

Teresa se contenta simplement de faire ricocher son regard perçant entre Thomas et Newt, comme si elle lisait clairement leurs pensées et qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qui se passait.

« Euh, Al ? Peut-être qu'on devrait y aller. Et revenir un peu plus tard », dit-elle doucement.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Alby en fronçant les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Thomas et de se rendre compte de l'état épouvantable de ce dernier. « Oh. »

« Non, c'est bon, tout va bien », protesta fermement Thomas en serrant la mâchoire.

« Oui. Tout va bien », répéta faiblement Newt.

Il avait la gorge sèche.

Et juste comme ça, la situation auparavant chaotique fut mise en pause. Il se fit mentalement la promesse de coincer Thomas et de le faire parler une fois qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls.

-X-

Minho se pointa plus tard, au milieu du dîner, une énorme bouteille de Jameson coincée sous le bras, vêtu d'un maillot de basket-ball rouge et blanc.

« Hey les gars ! Apparemment, _Certain Things_ va peut-être être nominé pour un Brit ! » Annonça-t-il d'un ton excité.

À ces mots, Newt ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers Thomas. Lequel détourna les yeux la mine sombre.

Bon Dieu, le blond avait tellement de choses à lui dire. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de faire partir les autres.

« C'est génial ! » Sourit Teresa en remuant son thé. « Tu dois être super excité. Tu iras à la cérémonie des Awards ? »

« Mais carrément putain ! »

« On t'accompagnera », dit Alby en levant son verre de vin. « Pour te soutenir. »

Le repas se déroula de façon tout à fait habituelle, excepté les instants où Minho lançait des coups d'œil interrogateurs à Newt. Au bout d'un moment, l'Asiatique sortit son portable et se mit à envoyer des messages au blond sous la table (chose qui n'était absolument pas discrète du tout).

 ** _ _* SMS de Sushi à Newt :__**

 _ _20h17. Alors ?__

Newt leva les yeux au ciel.

 ** _ _* SMS de Newt à Minho :__**

 _ _20h18. Alors quoi ?__

 ** _ _* SMS de Sushi à Newt :__**

 _ _20h18. Tu l'as baisé ?__

 ** _ _* SMS de Newt à Sushi :__**

 _ _20h18. Sale pervers.__

En réponse, Minho lui envoya un émoticône faisant un clin d'œil. Puis :

 ** _ _* SMS de Sushi à Newt :__**

 _ _20h19. Non mais sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ça va ?__

 _ _20h19. T'as l'air à coté de tes pompes. Et Thomas aussi. Tu veux que je nous trouve une excuse pour se barrer d'ici ?__

 ** _ _* SMS de Newt à Sushi :__**

 _ _20h20. Nan c'est bon. Mais il faut vraiment que je lui parle. Tu peux essayer de faire partir les gars plus tôt ?__

 ** _ _* SMS de Sushi à Newt :__**

 _ _20h20. Bien sûr.__

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, après le dîner, Minho décida de mettre son plan à exécution pour éloigner Teresa et Alby.

« Putain les mecs ! » S'exclama-t-il, les yeux vissés sur son portable. « Il va y avoir une putain de fête de dingue chez Marlon Belmont ! »

« Marlon ? » Fit Teresa en se redressant. « Je le connais, ce type est génial. »

« Venez, faut qu'on aille à cette fête ! Paraît qu'il a une des plus grandes maisons de la ville », dit Minho en envoyant un clin d'œil vers Newt.

« On avait prévu de réviser ce soir », contra Alby en se tournant vers Teresa. « Tu te souviens, on avait dit qu'on resterait à la maison ? »

« Oh. Ouais », marmonna Teresa avant d'arborer un petit sourire en coin. « Mais on peut repousser les révisions à demain ? J'ai vraiment besoin de faire la fête. Je n'ai fais que bosser d'arrache-pied cette semaine, un peu de folie ne me fera pas de mal ! Ça fait toujours du bien de relâcher un peu la pression. »

« Chérie...je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...tu risques d'être en retard dans ton planning... »

Newt se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il connaissait la véritable raison pour laquelle Alby ne voulait pas que Teresa sorte...

« Allez, juste pour ce soir, Al », supplia Teresa en faisant la moue.

Alby l'observa un moment, les lèvres pincées, puis il finit par acquiescer.

« D'accord », concéda-t-il d'un ton absolument pas enthousiaste.

Newt lui lança un regard curieux, mais Alby détourna la tête et prit la main de Teresa dans la sienne.

« Allons-y maintenant, les mecs, ça a déjà commencé ! On n'a qu'à prendre quelques verres chez moi, et après Ben nous emmènera. »

« Génial ! » S'exclama Teresa en se levant.

Alby lâcha un soupir et se leva également.

Et Newt se sentait un peu coupable, mais il était soulagé de voir qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir.

« Bon, en tout cas on a passé un bon moment », dit-il en souriant. « Vous m'enverrez des photos de la fête, d'accord ? »

« Tu ne viens pas ? » Demanda Alby.

« Non », répondit-il en se forçant à ne pas se tourner vers Thomas, qui regardait par la fenêtre. « J'avais prévu de rentrer plus tôt. »

« D'accord. Repose-toi bien », acquiesça Teresa avant de prendre le bras du blond pour l'attirer de côté. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

L'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix.

« Ouais. C'est juste que...il faut qu'on discute. »

Teresa hocha la tête, en étudiant attentivement son visage.

« Thomas va bien ? »

« Je crois ? J'veux dire... Je vais lui parler. On verra bien... »

« Prends soin de lui, d'accord ? Désolé d'être venus aussi tôt... »

« Mais non, ne t'en fais pas », la coupa Newt en secouant la tête. « Allez va t'amuser avec ton chéri et la tête de sushi. Je garderai un œil sur lui. »

À ces mots, le soulagement teinta le yeux bleus de Teresa. Un léger sourire illumina son visage.

« Merci », souffla-t-elle.

« Tu viens, sale feignasse ? » Appela Minho depuis le pas de la porte.

« J'arrive ! » Répondit Teresa en rejoignant Alby et Minho.

Elle entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son petit ami et franchit la porte avec lui. Newt marcha jusqu'à la porte où Minho l'attendait toujours.

« Bon courage Newtie », fit le Coréen à voix basse avec un clin d'œil.

« Merci », souffla Newt avant de refermer la porte derrière son ami.

Ne restait donc plus que lui et Thomas.

Silence.

« Alors », commença le blond en se tournant vers Thomas qui se tenait toujours debout près de la fenêtre.

Les lampadaires au-dehors illuminaient son profil de douces lueurs, embrasaient ses cils et faisaient briller ses cheveux d'une jolie couleur bronze.

Thomas était tellement beau.

Et Newt était tellement amoureux. Franchement, il n'arrivait toujours à s'y faire.

« C'était un sacré dîner », se trouva-t-il à dire pour meubler le silence.

Thomas hocha doucement la tête en silence.

« Je suis content que les autres soient partis s'amuser. »

« Tu aurais dû aller avec eux. »

Newt arqua un sourcil.

« Bah pourquoi ? »

Il s'avança vers Thomas et le fixa paisiblement.

« Ce n'est pas avec eux que j'ai envie de rester en ce moment. »

Le brun tourna finalement la tête pour regarder Newt, et un petit sourire écorna ses fines lèvres.

« Je suis content que tu sois resté. »

Newt eut soudain l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage d'allégresse. Sa main chaude se posa sur l'épaule de Thomas.

« Je suis fatigué », fit le brun en faisant à nouveau dériver son regard vers la fenêtre. « On va s'allonger un peu ? »

 _On_.

« Ouais bien sûr », répondit Newt.

« Vas-y, fais comme chez toi », dit l'autre en faisant un petit signe de tête vers la chambre. « Je te rejoins dans une seconde, d'accord ? »

Newt acquiesça, puis le brun disparut dans la pièce voisine.

Machinalement, comme porté par ses jambes, Newt se dirigea vers la chambre jusqu'à ce que ses genoux cognent contre le lit. Il grimpa sur le matelas et se blottit sous les couvertures. Son pouls battait de façon étrangement irrégulière, et son ventre se tordait et se détordait nerveusement. Il posa la tête sur un des nombreux oreillers et attendit, s'efforçant de faire taire le besoin pressant qu'il ressentait de confesser l'amour brûlant qu'il éprouvait pour Thomas.

Il allait le faire. C'était décidé, il allait dire au brun qu'il l'aimait. Ce soir-même.

Au même instant, Thomas entra dans la pièce. Il avait retiré son nœud papillon et retroussé les manches de sa chemise jusqu'aux coudes. Il s'avança vers le lit et s'allongea aussi, et le cœur de Newt bondit dans sa poitrine.

Mais le brun garda ses distances. Il s'installa sur le dos, posa simplement les mains sur son ventre et vissa son regard épuisé sur le plafond. Il déglutit bruyamment, et Newt vit sa pomme d'Adam se soulever.

« Ça faisait...trois ans que je n'avais pas revu ma mère », dit soudain Thomas. « Mais elle a toujours été à mes côtés. C'était elle ma fille au pair. Je l'ignorais au début. Je ne l'ai découvert que quand j'étais ado. »

Newt se figea.

Toutes ses pensées amoureuses s'envolèrent, et les rouages de son cerveau se mirent soudain à tourner à plein régime. What. The. _Fuck_. La fille au pair de Thomas. La fille au pair que la famille de Thomas avait engagée était en réalité la mère de Thomas ?

« Je l'adorais. Elle était la seule à se soucier de moi quand j'étais petit. Elle me faisait à manger, me lisait des histoires pour m'endormir, faisait des activités avec moi. Elle m'appelait _Tom_. »

Le brun sourit doucement.

« Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle était ma mère. Je pensais qu'elle m'aimait bien. Qu'elle voyait quelque chose en moi. »

Le brun s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de continuer.

« Le jour où j'ai découvert qui elle était, elle a disparu sans laisser de trace. Mon père l'a soudoyée pour qu'elle disparaisse de ma vie. »

Il lâcha un ricanement sourd dénué d'humeur.

« Elle a prit l'argent et est partie sans me dire au revoir. Ni me donner une explication. »

« Je suié désolé Thomas », souffla Newt.

Mais Thomas continua comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

« À part elle, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir une famille. Pas vraiment. J'ai grandi avec mon père, ma sœur...et plusieurs femmes différentes : mon père changeait de conquêtes tout le temps... C'est Brenda qui m'a élevé, parce que mon père ne le pouvait pas. Il n'était pas apte à élever des enfants, de tout façon... »

Newt se mordit la lèvre et vit Thomas commencer à agiter ses doigts sur le bracelet de sa montre.

« Des fois, il oubliait qui j'étais. »

La phrase était lourde de sens. Pesante.

« J'entrais dans une pièce, et dès qu'il me voyait, il prenait peur et s'énervait, parce qu'il me prenait pour un inconnu. Quand j'étais petit, ça me terrifiait, parce que je ne comprenais pas, je ne savais pas ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Il souffre de plusieurs troubles mentaux. Mais le truc, c'est qu'il n'était pas comme ça avant. Je suppose que les drogues n'ont rien arrangé. Tout ce qu'il a pris quand il était jeune. Ça a complètement grillé son cerveau. C'est ça qui a aggravé son état. Il s'est détruit lui-même. »

Newt sentit sa gorge se serrer à ces mots.

« C'est devenu de plus en plus dur en grandissant. Il était violent avec toutes les femmes avec qui il sortait. Il y a des jours où il m'ignorait complètement. Il ne me regardait pas, faisait comme si j'étais pas là quand je lui parlais. Je le voyais rarement en plus, parce qu'il passait beaucoup de temps au studio pour enregistrer un nouveau single où sur les routes pour ses tournées. Mais d'autres jours, il était complètement obnubilé par moi. Ça, c'est quand il n'avait personne d'autre. Il concentrait toute son attention sur moi. Des fois, il me réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit en me secouant juste pour voir si je respirais bien. Ou juste pour me dire salut. D'autres fois, je me réveillais et il était en train de me frapper. Il était tellement imprévisible. Il me terrifiait. Mais j'ai quelques bons souvenirs, aussi. Des fois, il m'emmenait au studio avec lui et me laissait chanter au micro et jouer de tous les instruments que je voulais. Puis on réécoutait et... c'était marrant. Et il me souriait. J'étais tellement petit qu'il devait me porter pour que je puisse atteindre le micro. J'étais heureux quand il était comme ça. Mais je me méfiais aussi, parce qu'au fond, je savais que ça ne durait jamais. Et puis un jour, il a épousé Barbara. C'était une mannequin. »

Thomas s'arrêta et resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, si bien que Newt se demanda s'il s'était endormi. Puis, le brun continua :

« J'avais six ou sept ans quand ils se sont mariés. C'était même moi qui leur avait apporté les alliances. »

Newt esquissa un petit sourire à ces mots. Thomas devait être tellement mignon quand il était petit.

« Mais elle me détestait. J'étais le plus jeune de la maison, alors tout le monde m'adorait, notre personnel, ma famille, mes amis. Mon père, pendant ses bons jours. Mais elle...elle me haïssait. Je pense qu'elle était jalouse, parce qu'elle adorait être le centre de l'attention, et j'en recevais plus qu'elle. »

Thomas haussa les épaules.

« Tout a empiré lorsqu'elle est arrivée. Mon père était plutôt clean lorsqu'ils se sont mariés. Mais elle, elle était à fond dans la coke. Une grande consommatrice. Et à cause d'elle, mon père a fini par retomber dans la drogue aussi. Ils faisaient la fête toute la nuit, revenaient à la maison au beau milieu de la nuit, et ensuite, ils terminaient leur soirée à baiser dans la cuisine ou le salon ou... »

Thomas grimaça.

« J'étais trop jeune pour ça. C'était complètement insensé qu'ils fassent ce genre de choses alors qu'un gamin de sept ans dormait dans la pièce d'à côté... Je me souviens, une nuit, je m'étais levé pour aller aux toilettes, et ils étaient dedans. Et c'était...tellement perturbant putain. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Barbara m'a vu. Elle m'a vu entrer, dans mon petit pyjama Spider-man, et elle a juste rigolé et n'a pas arrêté... »

Une flamme de révolte embrasa le cœur de Newt. C'était difficile à entendre. C'était difficile d'imaginer Thomas, sa petite bouille de bébé et son pyjama Spider-Man, les yeux écarquillés et bordés de larmes, l'expression effrayée...

Ouais, c'était difficile.

« Elle me disait de me taire quand j'essayais de parler », reprit Thomas, la voix rauque. « En fait...je n'existais pas à ses yeux. Elle racontait des conneries à mon père sur moi. Elle lui mentait, et il la croyait, parce qu'il a toujours été complètement paranoïaque. Mais j'ai fini pas m'habituer à la situation. Et puis, ça se passait bien à l'école, alors ce n'était pas comme si j'étais totalement ignoré. J'avais tout le temps des bonnes notes, et je recevais régulièrement des félicitations, et les profs m'adoraient, ils se comportaient comme de vrais parents avec moi, et j'avais des tonnes d'amis...ouais, c'est agréable. Mais bon. Les choses sont devenues beaucoup plus compliquées quand j'ai eu neuf ans. »

Neuf ans.

Teresa avait dit que la mère de Thomas était morte quand il avait neuf ans.

« Barbara est morte, cette année-là », expliqua Thomas, le regard distant.

Ah.

« Une overdose ? » Demanda Newt.

Un silence surpris s'abattit dans la pièce, et Thomas se tourna pour lui lancer un regard étonné.

« Une overdose ? » Répéta-t-il. « Non, elle s'est suicidé. »

L'estomac de Newt se plomba.

« Oh. »

« C'est moi qui l'ai trouvée. »

Cette fois, Newt sentit ses poumons se vider de leur air.

« J'avais neuf ans. Je rentrais de l'école, et je l'ai trouvée. J'ai dû appeler mon père. »

La voix de Thomas était distante et étranglée. Si faible.

« L'ambulance est arrivée assez vite. Et quand mon père s'est pointé, j'ai dû tout lui raconter. Je n'avais que neuf ans Newt », marmonna le brun d'une toute petite voix. « Je suis resté avec lui toute la nuit. Il m'a serré contre lui sans pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de marque d'affection. Pas de lui, en tout cas. C'est horrible à dire, mais j'ai trouvé ce moment presque agréable. »

« Ça ne l'est pas, Tommy. Ça n'est pas horrible », murmura Newt, la gorge nouée.

Thomas baissa la tête et lâcha un soupir.

« Je ne savais pas comment gérer tout ça. Alors j'ai juste éviter de le faire. C'était bizarre, mais c'était ma façon de me protéger. On m'a fait voir des psychologues et des pédopsychiatres, et on a même essayé de me mettre sous traitement médical... Mais je n'avais pas besoin de tout ça, puisque je ne ressentais rien. J'avais juste cette...capacité de me dissocier de tout ça. Quand j'ai repris l'école, personne ne connaissait les détails de ce qui s'était passé. Personne ne se doutait à quel point j'étais impliqué dans cette affaire. Et j'en ai jamais parlé à personne, parce que je n'en avais pas envie. Je me comportais comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. Brenda a essayé de m'en parler. Le soir, elle venait dans ma chambre, s'asseyait sur mon lit et me posait toutes sortes de questions en me tenant la main. Mais je ne lui ai jamais rien dit. J'étais incapable d'en parler. Et je pense qu'elle a fini par comprendre, parce qu'au bout d'un moment, elle a arrêté de venir me voir le soir. Après ça, l'état de mon père s'est vraiment aggravé. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il voulait se suicider. Il s'est aussi un peu agrippé à moi. J'veux dire, il a eu des tonnes de copines et s'est marié plusieurs fois, alors il n'a jamais été vraiment seul, mais je pense qu'il avait peur de me perdre parce que...j'étais tout ce qu'il avait. Brenda, par contre, elle ne s'entendait pas du tout avec lui. Elle le détestait. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il nous traitait, et elle a toujours essayé de l'éloigner de moi. Elle détestait Barbara, et toutes les femmes avec qui notre père sortait. Des fois, je la trouvais dans sa chambre en train de pleurer. Elle essayait toujours de me cacher son visage. Elle ne voulait jamais que je la vois pleurer. Elle essayait de me protéger de tout, même de notre père. Mais elle n'y est jamais parvenu. La seule fois où elle a commencé à s'entendre avec notre père, c'est lorsqu'il a commencé à l'aider à se faire un nom. Elle voulait être mannequin. Et ensuite, ils ont commencé à faire la fête ensemble. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, puisqu'elle a finit par partir. »

Newt se sentait vraiment mal.

« Mais quand mon père s'est marié avec Catherine, et que Teresa et elle sont venues vivre avec nous, ça a été une véritable bouffée d'air frais », murmura Thomas d'un ton empli de tendresse. « Catherine était si belle. Si gentille. Elle aurait fait une mère parfaite. Mais...je n'ai jamais pu m'attacher à elle. J'en étais incapable, parce que je savais qu'elle ne serait que de passage, comme toutes les autres. J'ai apprécié sa compagnie et sa brève apparition dans ma vie, mais je n'ai jamais voulu d'elle en tant que _mère_. Ma fille au pair était toujours là et s'occupait de moi et de ma sœur. Elle me bordait au lit quand mon père rentrait déchiré, me préparait mes plats préférés et m'achetait des cadeaux pour Noël et mes anniversaires. Alors je n'avais pas besoin d'une figure maternelle. Mais j'avais besoin de Teresa. »

Silence. Newt sentit une pointe de jalouse s'éveiller en lui, mais il l'ignora fermement et se concentra sur le récit de Thomas.

« J'avais besoin d'un ami. Un véritable ami. Et c'était ce qu'elle était. Elle est devenue ma meilleure amie. On ne se prenait jamais au sérieux et on s'amusait toujours. Elle était tellement gentille. Je me sentais...presque heureux avec elle. Mon père avait épousé une femme en or, j'avais une meilleure pote, ma sœur était là, et Lisa, ma fille au pair...ma mère...j'étais bien entouré, quoi. J'étais heureux. Mais après, ça s'est encore aggravé. »

Newt l'observa, comme envoûté, lorsque le brun ferma les yeux et déglutit péniblement.

« Brenda est partie. Sans dire au revoir. Elle a décroché un contrat dans une entreprise de luxe productrice de haute couture, et elle est partie comme ça, parce qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à mon père. Mais je pense qu'elle ne voulait plus s'occuper de moi non plus, parce qu'elle ne me donne pratiquement plus de nouvelles depuis. Elle est devenue une vraie accro maintenant. Mon père a fait du bon travail... »

L'amertume teintait douloureusement ses mots.

« Et un mois plus tard, Lisa est partie. Elle a juste pris l'argent que lui donnait mon père, et elle est partie au milieu de la nuit. Elle n'a pas dit au revoir non plus. Elle a juste disparu. Et ensuite, Teresa m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi. Et je ne pouvais pas... J'avais besoin d'une __amie__ , Newt. Je ne voulais pas de __ça__. Je voulais une amie. Mais Teresa voulait plus. Elle avait besoin de plus... Je me souviens que j'ai ri quand elle me l'a annoncé. J'ai ri parce que je ne voulais pas que ça soit aussi sérieux entre nous. Je voulais m'amuser avec elle pour toujours. Je voulais être là pour elle, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle bousille tout comme ça... Après ça, les choses ont un peu changé. J'avais perdu ma sœur, ma mère et ma meilleure amie. Mais comme pour Barbara, je n'ai rien ressenti. C'était comme si c'était la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, et pas la mienne. J'ai juste continué à vivre et à m'amuser, et à tout oublier. Je n'ai jamais rien laissé devenir trop pesant, trop sérieux. Pendant les deux années qui ont suivi, Catherine a demandé le divorce. Je suis allé un peu en internat, et quand mon père a rechuté, je suis revenu pour m'occuper de lui. Et puis j'ai fini par venir ici. Mon père était dans un sale état, et il a même disparu pendant des mois. Au bout d'un moment, on en était venu à la conclusion qu'il s'était suicidé quelque part, seul et loin de tout le monde. Il disait toujours qu'il avait envie de mourir. J'ai passé le premier mois ici à le chercher, dès que j'avais un moment. Je recevais des appels d'enquêteurs privés et d'amis de la famille qui le recherchaient aussi. On a tout fait pour dissimuler l'affaire à la presse, aux paparazzis... »

« C'est ce que tu cherchais dans ta maison ? » Demanda soudain Newt d'une voix rocailleuse, alors que les pièces s'assemblaient enfin dans sa tête. « Quand ma mère est venue que tu m'a emmené avec toi dans ta maison à la campagne ? »

Thomas hocha la tête en mâchouillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je pensais que...enfin...en gros je cherchais son cadavre. Aussi étrange et horrible que ça puisse paraître. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu me suives, au début. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir emmené avec moi... »

« Tu as pris la bonne décision », Thomas, le rassura Newt. « Je n'aurais pas voulu que tu... traverses ça tout seul. Si vraiment ton père s'était... »

Le blond s'interrompit, incapable de continuer sa phrase. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement horrible dans le mot « suicide ».

« Mais on a fini par le retrouver. Vivant », finit par dire Thomas. « Un ami de la famille l'a retrouvé. Et je le garde sérieusement à l'œil depuis... Jorge essaie d'aider aussi. Quand je partais chercher ma mère, c'était lui qui veillait sur mon père. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'elle refuse de me voir. Je l'ai enfin retrouvée, Newt. Après toutes ces années, j'ai réussi à la retrouver, et elle refuse de me voir. »

Il tourna la tête et plongea son regard empli de chagrin dans celui de Newt.

« C'est pour ça que je me suis pointé chez toi, ce soir là. Je ne savais pas où aller. Je ne... »

« Tu venais juste de retrouver ta mère ? » Demanda doucement Newt, bouleversé.

Thomas hocha la tête et avala sa salive.

« Je ne voulais pas être seul... »

Newt sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Tu ne seras plus jamais seul », promit le blond en se redressant.

« Tu ne peux pas promettre ça. »

« Bien sûr que si », répondit-il farouchement. « Je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Il parvint à esquisser un maigre sourire.

« Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Je te l'ai répété au moins quarante fois. »

Thomas fronça les sourcils et garda le silence. Les secondes s'écoulèrent. Le cerveau de Newt carburait aux questions sans réponse.

« C'est là que tu allais ? » Demanda-t-il soudain. « Quand tu... disparaissais pendant des jours et des jours ? En fait, tu...cherchais ta mère ? »

Thomas acquiesça.

« La plupart du temps, oui. Des fois, j'essayais de voir Brenda. Ou sinon, c'était juste à cause de mon père. »

D'accord. Thomas disparaissait sans jamais dire où il allait pour essayer d'entrer en contact avec les membres de sa famille, qui eux, n'hésitaient pas à le rejeter sans aucune honte.

Newt avait envie de gerber.

Il avait envie de pleurer.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir... déchargé tout ça sur toi », souffla Thomas. Mais je t'ai vu avec ton père, et j'ai entendu la façon dont tu lui parlais... »

Il tourna la tête vers Newt. Ses yeux ambrés scintillaient presque dans la pénombre.

« J'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître, Newt. Et j'ai envie que tu apprennes à me connaître aussi. »

Parmi les milliers d'émotions que Newt éprouvait en cet instant (stress, pitié, désespoir, impuissance, etc...la liste était longue...), un sentiment remonta à la surface et domina les autres : son amour pour Thomas.

Thomas qui avait été abandonné par toutes les personnes qu'il aimait, qui avait grandi à la fois sous le feu des projecteurs et dans l'anonymat, qui était si adoré, mais pourtant si facilement oublié, qui se protégeait du monde trop dur à supporter, et qui venait juste de s'ouvrir à Newt.

Le garçon qui ne s'était jamais autorisé à aimer, qui ne s'était jamais ouvert aux vulnérabilités du monde, qui avait ri au nez de Teresa lorsqu'elle lui avait déclaré son amour, _ce_ garçon- _là_ venait de dire à Newt qu'il voulait apprendre à la connaître.

Un élan de courage et d'adrénaline s'empara de Newt. Cette fois, c'était certain, il allait avouer à Thomas qu'il l'aimait. C'était le bon moment. Il ouvrit la bouche...

« J'ai juste... vraiment besoin d'un ami, en ce moment », dit alors Thomas. « Ce que j'avais avec Teresa... Ça me manque. »

Et pouf !

Le rêve implosa.

Les espoirs et les illusions de Newt volèrent en éclats.

… __Ami__ _?_

« C'est différent avec toi, Newt », continua le brun d'une voix douce et sincère.

Ses yeux pétillaient tellement, comme de magnifiques topazes.

« Je n'ai jamais autorisé qui que ce soit à entrer dans ma vie après ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu de personne...j'étais incapable de ressentir les choses comme les gens normaux. Je suis...je suis juste... »

Il s'interrompit, incapable de trouver les bons mots.

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'attacher à des ombres. Elles disparaissent aussi vite qu'elles apparaissent, mais...toi...tu me fais ressentir des choses, Newt. Et je n'y suis pas habitué et...je ne sais jamais comment je dois me comporter avec toi... Tu rends les choses différentes. J-Je...je veux que tu restes à mes côtés Newt. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin d'un véritable ami... »

« Un ami », répéta Newt d'un ton creux.

Il comprenait, en un sens. S'il avait vécu toutes les merdes que Thomas avait vécu, il aurait probablement aussi plus besoin d'une d'amitié que d'une romance... Mais ça faisait mal.

 _Ça_ faisait __tellement__ mal.

Thomas hocha la tête, et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Ouais. Tu es différent. Tu en vaux la peine, Newt. »

Newt avait l'impression qu'on venait de poignarder sa cage thoracique.

Les douces lueurs de la lune filtraient à travers les épais rideaux de velours, faisant luire les touches du piano et miroiter les lattes du parquet. Le blond avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Le monde qui l'entourait était à la fois lumineux, trouble et sombre.

« Je serai ce que tu veux pour toi, Tommy », se trouva-t-il à dire.

Et ce ne fut pas aussi douloureux qu'il l'aurait cru. Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait engourdi. Ou peut-être parce qu'il aimait réellement Thomas. Peut-être parce que c'était un amour si tangible, si sincère, si altruiste, qu'il était prêt à tout pour que le brun se sente bien. Quitte à se sacrifier.

« Je serai ce dont tu as besoin », chuchota-t-il encore.

Un _ami_. Ce simple mot semblait si empoisonné pour lui. Mais c'était le bon mot pour Thomas. Et peut-être que leur relation finirait par évoluer.

Hum.

Le blond ne put empêcher ses émotions de se court-circuiter. Il tendit le bras et effleura l'épaule de Thomas. Il avait besoin de sentir sa présence.

Les muscles du brun se détendirent instantanément, et son visage se relaxa.

« J'ai envie de dormir », déclara-t-il doucement. « Mais reste, d'accord ? »

 _Reste._

 _Reste et dors dans le même putain de lit que moi. Reste, soyons amis et dormons ensemble dans ce lit._

Okay.

Génial.

Bon Dieu, il commençait à faire son connard égoïste, là, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Pour Thomas.

« Bien sûr », répondit le blond, la voix enrouée, et le visage de Thomas s'illumina.

Le brun l'attira contre lui et l'incita à caler sa tête contre son épaule. Newt enroula aussitôt ses bras autour de son corps.

« J'ai plus envie de parler », marmonna Thomas.

« Plus un mot pour le restant de la soirée, promit Newt.

Il se sentait étourdi. Désespéré et bouleversé.

« On va jouer au roi du silence. Le gagnant aura le droit de scotcher la bouche de Minho pour le faire taire. »

Thomas s'esclaffa à ces mots.

« Bonne nuit, Newt. »

Newt se demandait si le brun avait déjà raconté sa vie en détails comme ça à qui que ce soit. Il se demandait s'il était le premier...

« Bonne nuit, Tommy », souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux et en inhalant l'odeur rassurante de Thomas.

Il refoula le sentiment de déception qui obstruait sa gorge et s'accrocha fermement à Thomas. Il n'irait nulle part.

Même si Thomas ne voulait qu'un ami pour l'instant.

Même si Thomas ne tombait jamais amoureux de lui.

Même si Thomas finissait par trouver quelqu'un d'autre, par l'épouser et fonder une famille.

Même si ça tuait Newt. Il ne laisserait pas Thomas.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, il entendit Thomas soupirer son prénom dans son sommeil.

Alors il raffermit encore plus son étreinte sur lui.

* * *

 _ALORS avant de répondre à vos reviews, je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'à partir de maintenant, je posterai le lundi, parce qu'avec mon nouvel emploi du temps, maintenant je quitte à 19h le mardi, et du coup c'est un peu juste pour publier..._

 _woloopie : Wow merci beaucoup, ta review était tellement adorable *cœur sur toi* ça fait tellement du bien de lire ce genre de commentaire... A chaque que je poste un nouveau chapitre, pourtant, je me dis toujours que les gens ne vont pas aimé parce que l'histoire est trop ennuyante, pas assez intéressante, etc... mais ton commentaire m'a regonflée à bloc mdrrr Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis :3_

 _Amelayy : Awwww sorryyyyy, j'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre 29, en tout cas :3 Ouii c'est vrai qu'on ne parlait plus trop de Janson ces derniers temps, mais il fallait que son entrée soit fracassante :P Ahah, quand il est question de défendre Newt, Thomas n'hésite pas une seule seconde hinhinhinhin Et Minho, ouais, l'ami parfait, on rêve tous de l'avoir mdrrr En fait je me sens vraiment fière de l'avoir écrit de cette façon, parce que tout le monde l'adore :D Merci encore pour ta review, t'es trop choupinette *keur*_

 _Naws-you : Désolée de t'avoir inquiété :S C'est vrai qu'il se passe tellement de choses pendant le Nouvel An, les gens en profitent à fond, et des fois ça va trop loin... Ça me fait plaisir que tu aies aimé ce chapitre :D Merci pour ton commentaire :3_

 _florian843 : Merci pour ton commentaire *keur* Tu as de bonnes déductions en tout cas, you smart one ;p Le chapitre 29 donne beaucoup de révélations sur Thomas et sa vie en général, alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? :) Hâte de lire tes autres commentaires 3_

 _TMRChoupinou : Ahah on ne sait jamais sur quel pied se tenir quand il est question de Thomas...mais comme tu dis, il a fini par prendre ses positions vis-à-vis de Newt. IL L'A DEFENDU face à Janson. C'est une grande première, pour lui... Merci pour ton commentaire *keur*_

 _Solstice : Aw merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir :3 Alors maintenant, la question, c'est QUI des deux fera le premier pas pour aller vers l'autre...parce que, COME ON, on sait tous que Thomas ressenti aussi de l'amour pour Newt... :P_

 _Tchaïkovski : MDRRR ton commentaire m'a trop tuée xD Et moi aussi, je shippe tellement Thomas et Newt...Le Newtmas...rhalala, trop de choses à dire là-dessus... J'espère que ce nouveau à pu assouvir ton impatience...palpable mdrrr merci d'avoir commenté *keur*_

 _Malala : Ouiiii c'est vrai que ce chapitre ne comporte qu'une seule scène, c'est rare, d'habitude je suis un peu éparpillée, ça part dans tous les sens, on voit plusieurs lieux, etc... Contente que tu aies adoré ce chapitre 28, en tout cas :3_

 _Guest : Merci...merci infiniment, tes mots m'ont vraiment réchauffé le cœur...je ne sais même plus quoi dire en fait, à part merci merci merci merci. Merci pour ta compréhension, ton soutien, tes mots, merci pour le simple fait d'accorder de l'attention à cette fiction... Et oui, malheureusement, l'histoire touche à sa fin... mais j'en ferais d'autres...peut-être pas aussi prenantes que Forever Young, mais le Newtmas sera présent :P _

_Le Saut de l'Ange : MERCI pour ta review *cœur sur toi* Et oui, Newt ne supporte pas son père, et on comprend pourquoi, il est plutôt antipathique... La scène où Thomas vient défendre Newt, je l'ai bien réécrite 3-4 fois, j'étais jamais satisfaite, mdrrr J'avoue qu'on devrait décerner une médaille à Newt pour avoir géré la situation aussi bien, après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit... En tout cas, je suis contente que cette scène avec Janson t'ait plu, et surtout, je veux que tu me racontes ce que tu penses de The Death Cure! Bisous 3_


	31. Chapitre 30

_**COUCOUVOUUUHH** *keur*_

 _J'ai publié le deuxième chapitre de **Fine Again** tout à l'heure, et maintenant c'est au tour de **Forever Young** !_

 _Ca me fait vraiment flipper parce qu'on approche de la **fin** de la fiction. Plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue..._

 _En tout cas, **MERCI beaucoup** pour votre soutien, je vous **aime** **tellement** mes amours, vous avez été vraiment **encourageants** pour le chapitre précédent. J'espère que le **chapitre 30** va vous plaire aussi :3_

 _ **ENJOY** !_

* * *

Le deuxième semestre s'écoula de façon...plutôt inhabituelle pour Newt. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne s'amusait pas. Au contraire, il s'éclatait à la première occasion avec ses amis, parvenait à décrocher de bonnes notes en cours, etc... Non, en fait, c'était plus parce que son monde semblait s'être complètement retourné...tout en restant exactement le même. C'était extrêmement bizarre.

Minho continuait de se marrer pour un rien et de faire la fête la nuit, semant un véritable chaos dans son sillage. D'ailleurs, quand il n'était pas là, Ben venait tenir compagnie à Newt. Il avait une présence plutôt réconfortante et savait préparer le meilleur thé au monde, alors le blond vouait pour lui un très grand respect. Et au petit matin, Minho rentrait de ses soirées et faisait une entrée fracassante dans la chambre à Newt avant se laisser tomber sur le lit à côté du blond qui commençait à peine à ouvrir les yeux. Et Minho se blottissait contre lui et lui racontait sa nuit, sans se soucier de savoir si l'autre l'écoutait ou non.

« On a été nominé pour un Brit', et je vais retrouver Jorge pour voir si on part en mini tournée ou non ! _Certain Things_ est toujours numéro un dans sept pays ! J'ai réussi ma vie Newtie ! Et je n'ai que 19 ans ! » Chantonna-t-il un matin en se glissant sous la couette aux côtés de Newt.

Ce dernier lâcha un grognement sourd et le repoussa faiblement, encore à moitié endormi.

Mais son geste ne fit qu'encourager Minho à se coller à lui comme une sangsue.

Premièrement, Jorge ? Non merci.

Deuxièmement, une tournée ? Avec Des' ? La bombe à retardement humaine ? Même pas en rêve.

Troisièmement, un Brit Award? Bon, ça par contre, ce n'était pas trop minable.

« Thomas est au courant ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et groggy.

Minho haussa les épaules.

« Je crois, ouais. Il me semble que Jojo le lui a dit. »

« Jojo ? » Répéta lentement Newt, et le dégoût perçait dans sa voix.« Vous vous donnez des surnoms maintenant ? Vous êtes sérieux ? »

« C'est comme ça que tout le monde l'appelle », assura Minho avec un clin d'œil. « Maintenant ferme-la et fais-moi un câlin. »

« Je viens à peine de me réveiller et tu viens déjà m'emmerder », marmonna Newt en prenant tout de même son ami dans ses bras.

« Tu devrais te sentir privilégié », protesta Minho. « Je suis le mec du moment. Tu sais à combien de fêtes on m'a invité ? C'est de la folie putain. »

« Ils ne sont après toi que pour ta notoriété, tu sais. »

« Et je ne suis après eux que pour leur alcool gratuit. »

« Comme si tu ne pouvais pas te payer des bouteilles toi-même. »

« Chut, Newt chut, ne ruine pas ce moment », fit Minho en écrasant sa main sur le visage de Newt.

Puis il y eut un bruit avant que :

« PUTAIN MINHO LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU PETES DANS MON LIT J'TE FUMES ! »

Donc ouais, Minho n'avait pas changé.

Et Teresa Alby non plus, le couple fard de l'Angleterre du XXIème siècle.

Enfin. Presque.

De légères tensions se faisaient ressentir depuis quelques temps. Notamment en ce qui concernait Teresa.

« Un Brit ? Mais c'est génial putain ! » S'exclama Teresa en remplissant le verre de vin d'Alby.

Ils s'étaient tous rejoint chez elle pour le petit déjeuner. Une odeur de tabac et de peinture flottait dans l'air, et la pièce baignait dans la lumière vibrante de l'astre du jour. Du Ella Fitzgerald s'échappait doucement de la stéréo, et la fenêtre entrouverte laissait entrer une petite brise fraîche agréable.

Alby fronça les sourcils et tira une taffe de sa cigarette.

« Je pensais que tu étais déjà au courant ? »

« Nan, en fait on était pas sûr », répondit Minho en étalant de la confiture sur un scone. « Ce n'étaient que des rumeurs. »

Il prit une énorme bouchée de sa pâtisserie et poursuivit, les joues pleines.

« Mais j'étais sûr qu'on serait nominés. »

« On savait aussi que ce serait le cas, Min' », approuva Teresa d'un ton malicieux. « Les soirées qu'on fera après vont être dingues ! »

Newt était sur le point de manifester son approbation lorsque :

« Les examens tomberont pendant cette période », intervint Alby d'un ton tendu en fixant prudemment le profil réjoui de sa petite amie.

Newt arqua un sourcil et échangea un regard avec Thomas, qui était assis à côté de lui et remuait son thé avec une petite épée dorée. (Newt ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander où il avait trouver ce truc.) (Mais il était sûr à 92% qu'il s'agissait d'un coupe-papier.)

Teresa fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais. Et alors ? »

Alby la fixa longuement, l'air sombre, avant de détourner les yeux et d'écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier, le visage neutre.

« Nan, rien. »

C'était tendu comme ça depuis un moment. Mais bon, en règle générale, ils restaient les mêmes, à se regarder lascivement dans les yeux, à organiser des repas et des fêtes incroyables et à se murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille.

Ils restaient toujours les mêmes, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, leur alchimie réchauffait le cœur de Newt.

En fait, le seul gros changement brutal qu'il y avait eu dans la vie du blond était Thomas.

Parce que, pour une fois, le brun était...

Heureux.

Newt n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour le décrire ainsi. Mais il était bel et bien __heureux__ _._

Et ça durait depuis le soir où il avait fait tombé toutes barrières. Ce soir où il s'est entièrement ouvert à Newt.

C'était comme si le dernier mur qui les séparait avait enfin été abattu. Depuis cette nuit-là, les deux garçons passaient leur temps fourrés ensemble.

D'ailleurs, Thomas lui avait donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui, dans un parc à proximité à l'extérieur du campus. Le blond s'y rendit un peu avant midi, et retrouva son ...ami... assis sur un banc en fer forgé, emmitouflé dans un manteau ébène, un sourire adorable accroché au visage.

« Je me suis dit que ce serait bien qu'on passe un peu de temps loin du campus », annonça-t-il, les mains plongées dans les poches de son manteau. « Notre mission, c'est de ne pas mettre un seul pied sur la propriété de l'école avant le coucher du soleil. »

Il avait le nez rougi par le froid et les yeux plissés à cause des rayons aveuglants du soleil. Une brise légère et glaciale faisait doucement s'agiter ses cheveux.

« Il n'est même pas midi », fit platement remarquer Newt.

Il se sentait creux, depuis cette nuit où Thomas s'était ouvert à lui. Creux, vide. Parce qu'il était amoureux de ce putain de diamant qui se tenait devant lui, et que ce diamant était tout bonnement inaccessible.

« Ça nous laisse largement le temps de voir des choses », sourit Thomas.

Un sourire si adorable, si sincère, si heureux, que le cœur de Newt se fendit. Mais son visage aussi ne put s'empêcher de se fendre d'un sourire.

Ils passèrent la journée à écumer des librairies et des brocantes (Thomas acheta tous les livres d'Oscar Wilde qu'il trouva), à enchaîner pinte sur pinte dans des pubs chaleureux, à marcher dans le parc de la ville et à boire des chocolats chauds fumants au bord du lac jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche.

« Ce serait bien qu'on trouve un endroit encore inexploré », dit soudain Newt en s'allumant une cigarette.

La flamme du briquet qui s'éleva devant son visage réchauffa faiblement ses mains pendant un court moment. Il frissonna tandis qu'il tirait sur sa cigarette. De la fumée s'échappa d'entre ses dents qui claquaient. Le blond tourna la tête vers Thomas et s'aperçut que ce dernier l'observait intensément.

« Genre, un endroit rien qu'à nous ? Qui serait notre petit havre de paix ? » Demanda le brun en souriant doucement.

Newt hocha la tête, le cœur palpitant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine.

« Ouais. On ne le montrerait à personne. Juste pour bien en signifier l'importance. »

Thomas hocha la tête et partit dans un rire enfantin, et cette fois, Newt ne put résister, il lui prit la main. Une once de surprise traversa brièvement le regard du brun, bien vite remplacée par de l'hilarité. Puis, main dans la main, ils découvrirent un petit coin niché sous un pont, enchevêtré de lierre mort et jonché de galets échoués. C'était étroit et un peu sinistre et décrépit. Mais c'était _leur_ petit coin à eux.

Ils s'assirent à même le sol et restèrent ainsi côte à côte, à fumer et à bavarder tranquillement. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive autour d'eux. Seul un ciel moucheté d'étoiles magnifique. Dans l'obscurité, Newt sentait la main de Thomas posée sur la sienne. Leurs doigts se mêlaient, leurs épaules se frôlaient. Le blond ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. Il frissonnait. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps. Il avait mal, aussi, parce que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se blottir dans les bras de Thomas et l'embrasser et le serrer contre lui toute la nuit. Mais il se sentait bien aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du brun. Sa voix, ses cheveux en bataille, ses cernes monstrueusement sexy, sa dégaine du mec qui avait zoné toute la nuit. Bordel, tout en lui l'hypnotisait.

Thomas dégageait tellement de magnétisme...

Lorsque le vent s'annonça un peu plus glacial et mordant, les deux garçons se décidèrent à retourner chez eux.

Il rentrèrent au campus, frigorifiés, et marchèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Thomas.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te réchauffer les os, Tommy », déclara Newt tandis qu'ils atteignaient les marches menant à la porte de Thomas. « Bois un thé, enfile des pantoufles affreuses et profite du reste de ta soirée. »

Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Même dans la pénombre, il put voir le visage de Thomas s'affaisser.

« Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? »

Le cœur de Newt doubla de volume.

« J'ai mon propre appartement, tu sais. »

Silence.

« Ouais. Ouais, c'est vrai », lâcha Thomas en fronçant les sourcils. « Minho doit t'attendre. »

« Ouais », acquiesça Newt avec une ébauche de sourire. « Il va sûrement vouloir qu'on se fasse des câlins. »

« Des câlins ? » Répéta Thomas.

Une expression renfrognée commençait à masquer ses traits.

Bordel, le cœur de Newt allait exploser. Il brûlait. Il se consumait. Il était tellement paumé, perdu, ravagé.

« C'est un petit sushi en manque d'affection. Et les câlins, c'est sa spécialité. Enfin, peu importe. C'est plutôt tentant de passer la soirée à le câliner, mais je préfère encore passer la soirée à t'écouter jouer du piano. J'ai bien envie de te voir jouer les _Spice Girls_. »

Aussitôt, un sourire illumina le visage de Thomas.

« À condition que tu chantes aussi. »

« Naturellement, mon cher Tommy, naturellement », fit Newt avec un clin d'œil mesquin.

Et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur ensemble.

Ensemble, mais séparés. Heureux, mais pas amoureux. Proches mais... tellement éloignés l'un de l'autre que ça étouffait Newt de l'intérieur.

Et depuis ce jour, les choses n'évoluaient pas entre eux. Enfin...si, elles avaient évolués. Ils étaient plus proches que jamais. Mais pas autant que Newt l'aurait voulu.

Entre eux, c'était paisible, calme, heureux et chaleureux. Mais douloureux, frustrant, pénible. Inéluctable.

Chaque regard tendre de Thomas fissurait le cœur de Newt un peu plus à chaque fois, chaque sourire sincère lui nouait la gorge, chaque mot doux lui donnait envie de hurler.

C'était tellement douloureux.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Newt était incapable de garder ses distances. Parce que Thomas était sa bouffée d'oxygène de tous les jours. Il ressentait le besoin de le regarder le plus souvent possible, comme pour le graver pour toujours dans sa mémoire. C'était douloureux et frustrant de l'avoir à côté de lui, sans pour autant avoir accès au plus profond de son cœur. Mais c'était littéralement invivable de ne pas le revoir.

Alors, chaque jour sans exception, il se pointait se chez Thomas après les cours.

Ils avaient commencé à aborder les sujets sérieux de leurs vies respectives, aussi. Et c'était toujours agréable, parce qu'ils ne versaient jamais dans le pathos. Ils ne laissaient jamais la situation devenir trop pesante ou accablante, et s'envoyaient toujours des petits sourires rassurants ou des regards complices entre les mots.

Mais il y avait aussi des jours plus sombres.

Newt y était toujours préparé, ces moments où Thomas traversait ses périodes d'ombre. Mais même ces moments-là étaient devenus différents.

Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient chez Thomas, en train de faire leurs devoirs, leurs tasses de thé posés à côtés d'eux, le brun reçut un appel qui assombrit aussitôt son visage.

Ça arrivait souvent. Les appels troublants de Des'. À chaque fois, Thomas partait dans une autre pièce et parlait doucement pour que Newt ne l'entende pas. Et après le coup de fil, il revenait s'asseoir, le visage crispé, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

Ce jour-là, comme d'habitude, Thomas décrocha l'appel et se mit à murmurer à son interlocuteur tout en se levant pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Newt fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur ses fiches de cours, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas tendre l'oreille et écouter ce que disait Thomas. Il prit la plume du brun, la trempa dans l'encre noire et aqueuse, puis commença à dessiner distraitement sur le papier devant lui, observant l'encre tâcher et dégorger sur le papier. Puis il l'observa sécher et se solidifier.

Et soudain, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit.

Thomas émergea de sa chambre, le visage décomposé, les sourcils froncés à l'extrême, le téléphone toujours pressé contre son oreille. Il ne regarda pas Newt. Pas une seule fois. Il se contenta de marcher vers lui jusqu'à atteindre le bureau.

Newt leva les yeux depuis sa chaise, surpris et inquiet. Silencieusement, Thomas se posta à ses côtés. Son genou frôla celui du blond.

« S'il-te-plaît, ne fais pas ça, d'accord ? » Souffla le brun en fermant les yeux.

Newt déglutit péniblement. Il ne savait pas de quoi leur conversation était question, mais la tension dans la pièce était palpable.

« Je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison. J'ai les cours », dit Thomas d'une voix frémissante, mais Newt voyait bien qu'il s'efforçait de garder son calme. « _Non_ , papa. »

Le cœur de Newt fit une embardée.

Sans réfléchir, il prit la main de Thomas dans la sienne.

Le brun ne la lâcha pas.

« Ouais. Ouais je le ferai, c'est promis. Mais ne refais plus ça. Tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de trucs, comme ça. »

Pause.

« Je sais. »

Une autre pause.

« Je le ferai. »

Et une autre.

« Je ne peux pas. Mais...Mais ouais. J'essaye. Je le ferai. Oui. Dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, je viendrai, d'accord ? Mais j'ai les cours... »

Thomas se mordit la lèvre.

« J'ai besoin d'aller à l'école, père. »

Newt lui serra la main.

Son cœur s'arrêta lorsque Thomas serra en retour.

« Oui bon okay, d'accord. Peu importe. Je... non papa, je ne... Ouais, d'accord. Je v... allô ? Allô ? »

Thomas écarta le portable de de son oreille et le fixa un moment avant de le balancer sur le bureau.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda doucement Newt.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Non. Il veut que je rentre. Il est énervé parce qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi le monde ne tourne pas autour de lui. »

Il s'assit dans un soupir et attira la main de Newt, liée à la sienne, sur ses genoux.

Le cœur de Newt cogna un tout petit peu plus fort.

(Okay. Peut-être que c'était un mensonge. Le cœur de Newt cogna un million de putains de fois plus fort.)

« Je ne sais jamais quoi dire quand il est comme ça », poursuivit-il doucement en agrippant la main de Newt.

Sa voix était si petite, si fragile.

Newt le fixa.

C'était la première fois qu'il recherchait ouvertement du réconfort auprès de lui. Sans hésitation.

Et pendant une seconde, une brève seconde qui fut aussi belle que douloureuse, Newt put s'imaginer être en couple avec Thomas. Un couple jeune et beau, avec le monde à leurs pieds et des problèmes qu'ils n'auraient jamais à endosser seul.

« Tu n'es pas toujours obligé de savoir ce qu'il faut faire », répondit le blond en fixant le visage de l'autre. « Tu dois juste faire ce que tu peux. Ce sera toujours la bonne chose à faire si tu fais ce que tu peux. »

Un sourire vacilla sur les traits de Thomas.

« C'est toujours comme ça que _tu_ envisages les choses ? »

Newt lui rendit son sourire.

« Toujours, ouais. »

Il y avait des étoiles dans les yeux de Thomas.

Ça faisait tellement mal, putain.

-X-

« Je vais rester loin de lui aujourd'hui », annonça Newt, la tête posée contre sa main, tandis que Minho grattouillait sa guitare sur le comptoir. « Juste un jour. J'ai juste besoin de... D'oublier que je suis amoureux de lui. Juste pour une journée. »

Minho haussa les sourcils.

« Tu penses vraiment que tu vas y arriver ? »

« Absolument pas », marmonna Newt, les lèvres pincées. « Mais je vais faire semblant. »

« Bon, bon, d'accord. Mais ne viens pas ramper dans mon lit pour pleurer ce soir quand il commencera à te manquer parce que tu ne l'as pas vu depuis plus de 24 heures. »

Putain.

Il détestait quand Minho avait raison.

« Je te déteste », grogna Newt.

« Je sais. »

Puis on frappa à la porte.

« Qui que ce soit, dis à cet enfoiré de dégager », grommela le blond. « Je suis dans un état misérable. Je me sens rejeté et seul. J'ai envie de parler à personne. »

« Bordel de merde, Newt », s'exaspéra Minho en bondissant du comptoir. « Tu n'es pas obligé d'être tout le temps aussi dramatique. »

Newt lui balança un regard noir, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux rougis.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est d'avoir le cœur brisé, espèce de nigaud. »

Minho leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la porte.

Et Thomas entra dans le hall, une théière à la main, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et noire et d'un pantalon gris, ses cheveux bruns rabattus sur le côté dans une mèche artistique parfaitement travaillée et étudiée.

Putain de merde.

Bon Dieu, ce garçon ne déchirait pas simplement le cœur de Newt. Il le broyait, il le piétinait. Et pourtant, la seule chose à laquelle il arriva à penser, c'était à quel point il était magnifique.

« Thomas », souffla-t-il comme s'il se réveillait d'un coma.

« Newt ! Te voilà ! » S'exclama Thomas en serrant la main de Minho. « Je te cherchais partout. J'ai apporté du thé ! Tu en veux ? Je l'ai commandé exprès du Japon. Il m'a coûté 500 livres », raconta-t-il avec entrain en posant la théière sur le comptoir. « C'est mon nouveau truc. »

« Cool », répondit sèchement Newt, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré tout. « T'as des obsessions tellement saines et économiques. »

« Franchement, regarde-moi, Newt, est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui s'offre des produits bas de gamme ? »

« Loin de moi cette idée. »

« Je serais tellement ennuyeux si je n'étais pas dépensier. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, et Newt sentit son ventre se tordre : Thomas était venu chez lui. Thomas était venu le voir.

Parce qu'ils étaient _amis_.

Bordel de merde.

La vie était tellement dure.

« Bon. Je ferais mieux d'aller à l'entraînement d'aviron. La grande course approche », fit Minho avec un sourire malicieux. « Amusez-vous bien tous les deux. Envoyez-moi un message si vous voulez sortir avec nous ce soir. »

« Qui ça, nous ? » Demanda Thomas.

Newt le fixait toujours étourdiment, à peine conscient que Minho était en train de parler. Oups.

« Alby, Teresa et moi, précisa Minho. On voulait écumer un peu les bars de la ville. Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait ça. »

Thomas hocha la tête.

« On va sûrement rester tranquillement tous les deux ce soir, non Newt ? »

Newt acquiesça, le cœur battant férocement contre ses côtes.

« Mmh-hmh. »

« Mais merci de proposer, Min' », sourit Thomas.

« Pas de quoi », rit Minho en levant son chapeau invisible, puis il sortit en envoyant des baisers invisibles à ses deux amis.

Et Newt sentit son cœur s'écraser sur le carrelage, parce que Thomas le regardait à présent avec ses doux yeux whisky.

« Alors, prêt à goûter ce thé ? »

Newt aurait probablement acquiescé tout aussi vigoureusement si Thomas avait proposé de l'arsenic.

Voilà à quoi se résumait la vie de Newt, à présent.

Il ressentait autant de plaisir que de douleur. Parce qu'il était amoureux de la seule personne au monde incapable de tomber amoureuse.

-X-

Ça faisait une bonne semaine que Minho rendait Newt totalement cinglé.

« Ça va être le meilleur jour de ma vie », s'exclama le Coréen pour la 7023ème fois en déambulant dans l'appartement et en rassemblant ses affaires de sport. « On va gagner cette course les doigts dans le nez... »

Le grand tournoi d'aviron qui allait opposer plusieurs grandes écoles était dans une semaine.

« ….et ensuite, à peine on aura profité de notre victoire qu'on ira prendre notre pied aux Brits Awards, à remporter toutes les catégories où on a été nominés, et ensuite on ira faire la fête jusqu'à être déglingués pendant une semaine ! Tu ferais mieux de te préparer psychologiquement à cette journée, Newtie. Repose-toi maintenant, t'en aurais besoin si tu veux survivre à la meilleure journée de ta vie. »

« T'exagères pas un peu, là ? »

« Attends de voir », sourit Minho en balançant une serviette de bain autour de ses épaules avant de se diriger vers la porte, sac de sport à la main. « Attends juste de voir. »

-X-

La veille du tournoi d'aviron, ils se rejoignirent tous chez Teresa pour fêter la future victoire de Minho et Alby. Ils engloutissaient verre après verre, Minho jouait du piano avec force tout en criant tous les mots qui lui passaient par la tête, Alby et Teresa se pelotaient dans un coin de la pièce, et Thomas faisait la moue et murmurait à l'oreille de Newt pour lui confier qu'il aimerait bien qu'ils mettent des vêtements assortis pour le tournoi.

« Oh allez, Newt », geignit-il en s'agrippant au bras de Newt. « On parle du tournoi le plus gros de l'année ! Il faut qu'on s'habille bien pour l'occasion, pour montrer notre soutien à Alby et Minho ! »

« T'as des idées vraiment ridicules, des fois, Tommy, je me demande vraiment comment on peux avoir d'aussi bonnes notes en cours quand on a un cerveau qui fonctionne comme le tien. On ne mettra pas les mêmes habits, c'est mort. »

« Bon, sinon, on porte tous les deux du jaune ? Juste pour fêter l'été. Le jaune, c'est une belle couleur estivale. »

« Le vert aussi, c'est une belle couleur estivale. »

« Sois pas chiant, Newt. On va mettre tous les deux quelque de chose de jaune. Fin de l'histoire. T'as pas le choix. »

« Dans tes rêves, Tommy. »

« Newt ! » Grogna Thomas en affichant cependant une moue complètement irrésistible.

Newt lâcha un long soupir et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui bon ça va, d'accord ! Espèce de relou. On portera du jaune. Mais si j'accepte, ce n'est que parce que le jaune me va bien au teint. »

En réponse, Thomas esquissa un sourire victorieux.

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque Teresa, Minho et Alby s'en allèrent, Newt et Thomas partirent tous les deux pour une balade nocturne.

« Mon père ne viendra à la cérémonie des Awards demain soir », annonça Thomas.

La lune éclairait faiblement son profil de douces lueurs bleutées.

« Il ne va pas très bien en ce moment. Il ne quitte pas la maison. Il mange à peine. Il casse pleins de meubles. »

« Il n'était pas censé être obligé de venir ? » Demanda Newt en fronçant les sourcils. « C'était prévu qu'il chante sur scène, non ? »

Thomas secoua la tête.

« Non, en fait, ça fait un petit moment qu'ils ont annulé. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se fier à mon père, alors ils ont anticipé... »

Le ton que Thomas avait employé était amer. Triste. Newt se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

« Et comment il est avec toi ? Est-ce qu'il te traite...bien ? »

Thomas se mit à mâchouiller nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

« À chaque fois que je viens le voir, il essaie de m'attaquer », dit-il à voix basse. « Il ne me reconnaît pas. Et du coup, il prend peur, et se jette sur moi. C'est comme s'il était à la merci de ses démons. Ou un truc du genre. J'en sais rien. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand le semestre sera fini ? »

« Rentrer à la maison. »

« Thomas. »

« Je ne vais pas le laisser, Newt. »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même que c'était trop difficile de s'occuper de lui. »

« Mais il n'y a que moi qui puisse le faire. Je suis tout ce qui lui reste. »

« Mais tu n'es pas le plus apte à le faire. Prends-lui une aide à domicile ! Embauche une infirmière, ou un truc du genre, quelqu'un de formé pour s'occuper de lui, et vis ta propre vie, Thomas. Il te retient prisonnier. »

« C'est bon arrête, j'en ai marre de parler de ça. »

« Thomas... Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'avoir des sentiments, tu n'as pas à cacher ce que tu ressens. C'est normal d'être triste et frustré par rapport à ce qui se passe avec ton père. Et c'est aussi normal d'être heureux. Tu n'es pas heureux avec lui.. »

Le blond pinça doucement la joue de Thomas pour détendre l'atmosphère. Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, et un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres, dissipant momentanément sa mine sombre.

« Mais je suis heureux », répliqua-t-il.

Il fixait Newt, les yeux noyés de tendresse.

« Je suis heureux quand je suis avec toi. »

Newt sentit son sourire s'évanouir, et le sang arrêter de circuler brusquement dans ses veines.

Putain.

« Tu me rends heureux aussi », répondit-il faiblement, la gorge serrée.

Thomas l'étudia du regard un long moment, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir s'il devait le croire ou non. Puis, un sourire fendit ses lèvres, et Newt sentit son cœur se réchauffer à cette vision.

« Tant mieux », souffla le brun.

Ils finirent par rentrer chez eux plus tard dans la soirée.

Newt avait l'impression de s'être jeté dans un gouffre interminable. Et il avait peur du moment où il allait s'écraser.

-X-

Le lendemain, vêtu d'une blouse jaune moutarde et d'un jean sombre, Newt retrouva Thomas au parc. Le brun avait enfilé un pantalon jaune moutarde et une chemise noire, sur laquelle il avait épinglé une jonquille. Ensemble, ils se rendirent sur la berge du fleuve où allait se dérouler la course d'aviron. Une foule compacte d'étudiants, de reporters et de photographes attendait déjà de pied ferme près de l'eau. Un bourdonnement assourdissant s'élevait de la troupe.

« Bordel de merde, c'est blindé de monde ici », s'exclama Newt en s'approchant de Teresa qui esquissa un sourire.

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu, ça va ne faire qu'empirer », répondit-elle en faisant un signe de la main à Alby qui était sur point de grimper dans l'embarcation à huit places.

Minho (qui était littéralement en train d'envoyer des baisers à la foule) le suivait de près.

Newt tourna la tête vers Thomas et resta sans voix lorsqu'il vit que le brun fixait calmement le spectacle, les yeux plissés, un putain de _parasol_ sorti de nulle part à la main.

 _Oui. Un parasol._

Doux Jésus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça, toi ? » Interrogea-t-il, interdit.

« C'est un parasol. Le soleil est trop agressif », répondit Thomas tout naturellement sans détacher les yeux du fleuve.

« Bien sûr. »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, remplies par les commentaires enthousiastes des présentateurs qui parlaient au micro. Teresa fumait cigarette après cigarette. Et soudain, avant que Newt ne comprenne ce qui se passe (il était trop occupé à observer avec fascination le visage de Thomas, car le parasol en dentelle mouchetait son visage de petites de tâches de lumière), un coup de feu retentit et la course commença.

« ALLEZ ALBY ! » S'égosilla Teresa en mettant ses mains en porte-voix.

« ALLEZ LES GARS ! MONTREZ-LEUR QUI SONT LES BOSS ! » Beugla Newt en faisant de son mieux pour paraître enthousiaste.

L'aviron n'avait jamais vraiment été son truc.

Et apparemment, ce n'était pas non plus le truc de Thomas. Au lieu d'essayer de se prendre au jeu comme Newt, le brun déambulait nonchalamment le long de la rive en souriant à tous ceux qui l'approchaient.

Et Newt...franchement, Newt n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux ou de sentir possessif, parce que Thomas n'était pas son petit ami. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de couver le brun du regard, pendant que Teresa se frayait un chemin à travers la foule pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Un groupe d'étudiantes s'approcha de Thomas en gloussant comme des bécasses, et Newt grinça des dents. Sa patience était mise à rude épreuve.

Mais Thomas se contenta juste de discuter un peu avec elles en souriant poliment avec de continuer à marcher. Et Newt sentit la tension dans ses muscles se relâcher un peu.

« T'es pas ici pour la course, toi, j'me trompe ? » Fit alors une voix, et Newt sursauta.

Et il se retourna pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un visage magnifique, aux yeux gris orage et aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés.

« Bah, disons que regarder Titanic serait bien plus intéressant », sourit Newt d'un air mesquin.

Le garçon rit. Un rire tranchant, grave, familier.

« Tu t'appelles bien Newt ? » Demanda-t-il les mains dans les poches.

Ok. Pour une surprise, c'en était une. D'où ce garçon le connaissait-il ?

« C'est ça », acquiesça-t-il, incertain, en essayant de se rappeler où il avait bien pu rencontrer ce garçon.

« Vu ta tête, j'en déduis que tu ne te souviens pas de moi », fit le garçon avec un demi-sourire.

Correct.

« Euh... »

« Nan, c'est rien », rit le l'inconnu en levant les mains en l'air. « On n'était pas vraiment dans notre...état normal quand on s'est rencontré. Je peux comprendre que t'aies oublié quelques trucs. Ou même de tout avoir oublié. »

Il sourit avec simplicité. Sa mâchoire carrée était recouverte d'une barbe de trois jours.

Une suspicion flippante frappa Newt, et le blond sentit son estomac se contracter.

« T'es le gars de cette fête ? Dans cette maison que je ne connaissais même pas ? » Lâcha-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre et sourit malicieusement.

« Et tous les deux...est-ce que tu...est-ce qu'on a... ? »

Le sourire du garçon s'agrandit. Bordel, Newt avait la nausée.

« Oh. Bah. Salut », marmonna le blond, gêné.

Bordel, où était Teresa quand on avait besoin d'elle ? Ou Thomas. Putain où était passé Thomas, d'ailleurs ?

Le garçon lâcha un nouveau rire et mit sa main en visière pour protéger ses yeux du soleil.

« Ouais, voilà. Je suis Roméo, étudiant en ingénierie... », se présenta-t-il, comme pour stimuler la mémoire de Newt.

Et nope, Newt ne se rappelait définitivement pas du prénom du garçon qu'il avait sucé dans un coin sombre dans une maison inconnue. Ce soir où il s'était complètement abandonné à l'alcool et aux drogues. Ce soir où Thomas l'avait suivi et sauvé.

« Désolé mon pote. Je suis assez pathétique quand il s'agit de tenir l'alcool », s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire contrit.

Il se sentait tendu et n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à faire semblant d'apprécier ce type, qu'ils aient eu une partie de jambes en l'air ou non.

Roméo hocha la tête et se frotta la nuque d'un air gêné avant de planter son regard dans celui de Newt. Bon Dieu, il était vraiment canon.

« Bon, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps », dit-il aimablement, mais le regret perçait clairement dans sa voix. « Je voulais juste passer te dire bonjour... »

Et maintenant Newt avait l'impression d'être un parfait connard.

Putain.

Bon.

Roméo amorça un mouvement pour s'éloigner, mais Newt posa rapidement une main sur son avant-bras et le retint.

« Hey, attends. Rien ne presse. Je suis juste... là, à faire semblant d'être intéressé par huit mecs qui tirent sur des rames dans une rivière. Un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal.»

Il agrémenta ses dires d'un petit sourire. Il allait jouer les gentils et faire sa bonne action de la journée.

Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres de Roméo, dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanches.

« Franchement, quand tu présentes les choses de cette façon, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais ne pas être intéressé. »

Newt eut un rire.

« Je suis plutôt doué avec les mots », plaisanta-t-il.

Un brin dragueur. Oups.

« Tu es doué pour beaucoup de choses, si ma mémoire est bonne », sourit Roméo, et ses yeux passèrent comme des éclairs sur le corps de Newt.

« Ça m'étonnerait que ta mémoire soit si bonne que tu le dis », répondit le blond, indifférent.

Roméo éclata de rire et fit un pas vers Newt avant de poser délicatement sa main dans le dos du blond.

« Et il est drôle en plus ! » Commenta-t-il tout haut avec un sourire très...explicite.

Un sourire explicite et légèrement agaçant.

Pas aussi beau que celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

Newt acquiesça, en se demandant dans combien de temps la course allait se terminer.

« J'ai une très longue liste de qualités admirables. Tu veux vraiment toutes les passer en revue ? »

« Absolument », répondit Roméo, la voix un peu plus grave.

Il fit un nouveau pas vers Newt, le regard sombre, empli de luxure (à ce stade, ils étaient tellement proches l'un de l'autre que leurs corps se frôlaient), et le blond s'apprêtait à reculer et peut-être s'excuser pour partir, quand soudain :

« Newt ? »

Newt se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair. Thomas se tenait là et le regardait les sourcils froncés, le visage déformé par l'horreur.

« Thomas », lâcha Newt, soulagé.

Mais aussi un peu confus.

Il n'en était pas certain, mais il avait l'impression que le brun le fixait avec jalousie, presque avec possessivité, mais ce serait vraiment insensé que ça soit le cas, car il n'y avait que l'amitié entre eux...

Les yeux de Thomas oscillèrent de Newt à Roméo avant de se reposer sur Newt.

« Il faut qu'on parle », déclara-t-il brusquement.

Son souffle semblait s'être accéléré et sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait fortement.

« Viens _._ _»_

Choqué, Newt se laissa faire lorsque Thomas lui attrapa le bras et le tira pour l'emmener avec lui.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » S'enquit-il, déboussolé. « La course est finie ? »

« On s'en fiche de la course », lâcha Thomas, sourcils froncés, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient du fleuve et traversaient le parc. « Ça ne m'intéresse pas, j'ai envie de partir. Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je te suis », répondit automatiquement Newt.  
Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer, nom de Dieu ?

Était-il possible que Thomas soit _jaloux_ ? Non. Non, c'était impossible, le brun lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait besoin que d'un ami. Mais pourquoi avait-il eu une réaction si brusque en voyant Newt flirter avec un autre garçon ? Ou peut-être qu'il voulait juste qu'ils se préparent pour le cérémonie des Awards de ce soir ?

L'esprit de Newt tourbillonnait de questions, et il aurait bien voulu demander une explication à son cerveau, mais même ce dernier était incapable d'y répondre. Thomas le fit monter les marches menant à son appartement et déverrouilla la porte, puis ils entrèrent tous les deux, et le brun lâcha enfin sa main.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Newt en observant Thomas qui arpentait la pièce et déboutonnait le haut sa chemise.

Thomas, reprit Newt d'une voix plus dure et insistante.

Cette fois, Thomas s'immobilisa et lâcha un long soupir. Ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de se fermer. Il leva les mains et pressa ses paumes contre ses paupières.

« Je suis désolé », dit-il enfin, la voix étrange. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi...enfin, je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas. »

Il soupira à nouveau et laissa retomber ses mains.

Newt s'adoucit.

Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers le brun et frotta doucement son dos en de petits cercles apaisants.

« T'es sûr que ça va aller ? » Questionna-t-il en sondant le visage de l'autre.

Thomas garda son regard résolument rivé au sol.

« Ouais. Ouais, je crois », murmura Thomas d'une voix chevrotante. « En fait, je voulais te parler de quelque chose. J'y ai longuement réfléchi. »

La main de Newt s'immobilisa dans le dos du brun.

Oh mon Dieu.

Se pourrait-ce ?

Thomas allait-il lui dire qu'il était amoureux de lui ? Dieu avait-il pris pitié de Newt et lui avait enfin accordé le plus beau cadeau du monde ?

Thomas allait-il lui faire une déclaration ?

Oh s'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît, faites que ce soit ça, pitié pitié, s'il-vous-plaît...

« J'ai décidé de déménager », annonça Thomas en se laissant tomber sur son canapé. « D'arrêter de vivre chez mon père. Je vais faire comme tu as dit... engager quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il faut faire. Je vais faire passer des entretiens pour trouver la bonne personne, quelqu'un qui pourra créer des liens avec lui. Ce sera mieux comme ça... »

Il leva un regard perdu et incertain vers Newt.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

Newt le scruta du regard, les bras ballants.

Ah.

Okay.  
Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais bon...

Les engrenages de son cerveau se mirent alors en route, et il mesura soudain la portée des mots de Thomas. Il se précipita immédiatement pour s'asseoir aux côtés brun.

« Je pense que c'est une excellente idée », le rassura-t-il en posant une main sur son genou. « Ce sera beaucoup mieux pour toi. Et je ferai en sorte que tout se passe bien. »

Thomas le fixa un long moment avant qu'un sourire n'écorne légèrement ses lèvres. Il sonda Newt du regard une seconde ou deux, comme s'il cherchait des réponses sur son visage.

« Pourquoi t'es si bon avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il soudain en écarquillant les yeux.

Newt sentit un nœud se former au creux de son ventre.

Il y avait bien trop de choses à dire à cette question.

Il chercha dans les confins de son esprit avant d'opter pour une réponse simple et sincère. Et douloureuse.

« Parce que tu es mon ami. »

Le sourire de Thomas s'élargit

Et un nouveau conflit intérieur fit rage en Newt.

L'Allégresse VS Le Désespoir.

« C'est le première fois quelqu'un me traite comme tu le fais », dit doucement Thomas après un silence. « Personne ne me _regarde_ comme tu le fais. »

Oh putain.

Newt dut déployer toutes les forces qu'il avait en lui pour conserver un visage neutre, mais intérieurement, ses entrailles se tordirent brutalement.

Alors c'était vraiment évident.

Son amour pathétique pour Thomas se lisait clairement sur son visage.

Le blond avait l'impression d'être un idiot.

Il se rencogna dans le canapé et mit un peu plus de distance entre lui et Thomas. Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Newt ? » S'enquit-il, confus.

Il soutenait le regard de Newt, scrutait désespérément les yeux devant lui, comme s'il voulait s'y plonger pour décortiquer le cerveau les pensées alambiquées du blond, fouiller dans les recoins les plus insaisissables de sa tête pour avoir accès au plus profond de ses sentiments.

Newt ne put s'empêcher de regarder ailleurs. C'était beaucoup trop, tout à coup. Il avait l'impression que Thomas lisait trop de choses en lui.

Le silence s'étira. Newt traversait une panique intérieure intense et refusait de s'ouvrir davantage tandis que Thomas ne cessait de le scruter du regard. Sans relâche. Implacablement.

« Tu as l'air tellement triste, en ce moment », murmura le brun, brisant le silence. « J'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. »

Newt sentit l'angoisse lui comprimer la gorge. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Ses muscles se raidirent

Putain putain putain.

« C'est à cause de moi ? » Reprit Thomas d'une toute petite voix.

« Non », protesta immédiatement Newt en se tournant enfin vers Thomas.

Parce que rien à foutre, il préférait se faire déchiqueter vivant plutôt que de laisser un jour Thomas se remettre en question.

« Pas du tout. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Peu importe ce qui arrive, peu importe ce qui se passe pour moi et même si c'est tordu comme pas possible dans mon cerveau en ce moment, je serai toujours... »

Il s'interrompit et déglutit. Ses mains tremblaient. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Putain.

C'était tellement difficile.

Thomas le fixait toujours, le visage sombre, les yeux écarquillés. Newt avait peur, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête du brun. Il n'avait jamais réussi à y entrer. Parce que c'était Bagdad à l'intérieur. Une foule de sentiments contradictoires qui l'empêchaient de penser correctement. Et Newt aurait aimé savoir ce qui se passait dans son esprit. Il aurait aimer pouvoir participer au combat, lui aussi.

Mais si c'était Bagdad dans la tête de Thomas, dans la sienne, c'était Mexico, Tokyo, Shanghai, Buenos Aires, Puerto Rico, c'était de la capoeira, de la boxe thaï, du saut à l'élastique, de la course automobile, du karaté, c'était du Whisky-coca, de la beu, de la coke, de l'héroïne, du crack, c'était de la haine, de la joie, du soulagement, du dédain, de l'amour, c'était des envies de meurtre, de suicide, de bagarre, de poings, de coups, c'était le bordel. Un bordel inexplicable.

Le blond ferma les yeux. Un poids immense comprimait ses voies respiratoires.

« Tommy », reprit-il, la voix enrouée, redirigeant la conversation vers ce qui était important. « Je suis tellement fier de toi. Tu as raison, ce sera beaucoup mieux pour toi et ton père que tu t'en ailles. Et je serai là pour toi pendant tout le processus, d'accord ? Si tu as besoin de quelque part où dormir, ou si tu as besoin d'aide pour rechercher un nouvel appart', ou si t'as... simplement besoin de quelqu'un pour te faire une tasse de thé et t'offrir des biscuits roses... »

A ces mots, Thomas lâcha un rire et ses traits se détendirent.

« Je serai là. À tes côtés. Au moindre besoin. Tu n'es plus seul, maintenant, je serais toujours là pour t'épauler, d'accord ? »

Le brun l'écoutait en silence, la tête basse, les yeux rivés au sol.

Il y eut un long silence, seulement ponctué par les cris lointains de la course, et Newt crut voir une larme rouler sur le joue de Thomas avant que ce dernier ne recouvre soudain son visage d'une main.

Sans réfléchir, instinctivement, Newt porta sa main vers le cou de Thomas. Il se mit à caresser doucement la nuque du brun, et sentit les muscles se relâcher lentement sous ses doigts.

Puis, Thomas leva sa main et la posa délicatement sur celle ce Newt qui se figea et retint son souffle. Avec une lenteur extrême, insoutenable, les doigts de Thomas se frayèrent un chemin pour s'entremêler et s'agripper doucement à ceux de Newt.

À ce stade, le blond avait complètement oublier comment respirer.

Et soudain, ce contact si fragile se brisa et Thomas se leva.

Déboussolé, Newt papillonna des yeux et sa main retomba sur les coussins tandis que Thomas s'éloignait vers la fenêtre. Le brun affichait une expression dure et tempétueuse. Un cocktail d'émotions explosives se bousculaient dans son regard mordoré. La personnification-même du conflit intérieur.

Il semblait _bouleversé_. Exactement comme Newt l'était.

Serait-il possible que... ?

Peut-être que...peut-être que Thomas avait seulement besoin d'être guidé ?

 _Peut-être qu'il avait seulement besoin de savoir ce que Newt ressentait ?_

Putain.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, Newt se leva. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il menaçait de s'échapper de sa poitrine. Les paumes moites, le souffle court, il s'approcha de Thomas qui lui tournait le dos.

« Thomas », murmura-t-il.

Silence. Thomas ne bougea pas.

Newt fit un nouveau pas vers le brun et glissa une main sur sa taille avant de refermer son poing sur le tissu de sa chemise.

Le souffle de Thomas eut une secousse.

Newt prit son courage à deux mains et contourna Thomas pour se planter face à lui, cherchant désespérément son regard fuyant.

« S'il-te-plaît, regarde-moi », reprit Newt dans un murmure à peine audible. « Thomas. S'il-te-plaît, regarde-moi. »

Les oreilles du blond bourdonnaient sourdement. Il sentait le souffle rauque de Thomas se répandre sur son visage. Il se mit à trembler sur l'instant. Parce qu'il avait trop chaud, trop envie, trop peur, et trop de sentiments en même temps.

Il attendit. Encore et encore.

Et puis finalement, Thomas leva les yeux vers lui.

Leurs regards se percutèrent.

Et un déclic se fit soudain en Newt.

Tout s'imbriqua ensemble.

Ces yeux. Ce regard. Cette voix. L'envie irrésistible de ne plus jamais le quitter, de ne plus avoir à arrêter de l'aimer. Parce que c'était humainement impossible.

C'était comme si Thomas lui avait insufflé de l'assurance rien qu'en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le brun dégageait cet espèce de magnétisme qui l'attirait inexorablement vers lui, sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Newt leva une main timide et la posa sur la mâchoire de Thomas, puis franchit les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient et colla ses lèvres aux siennes.

Il mit plus de cinq secondes à réaliser la portée de son geste.

C'était peut-être illogique. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas calculé. Mais il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir clairement, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'obéir à son corps, à ce qu'il avait envie de faire, ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait simplement regardé le visage de Thomas, et la décision s'était prise d'elle-même.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Newt était incapable d'ignorer ses paumes qui devinrent soudain moites, son ventre qui se contracta et son cœur qui s'arrêta douloureusement avant de repartir à une allure alarmante, mais une fois passée la vague de pur stress qui déferla en lui, il ressentit tout le reste : la chaleur qui se diffusa dans tout son corps, les fourmis qui rendirent ses jambes presque trop légères, les tortillements dans son ventre... Toutes ces petites sensations combinées qui lui donnèrent l'impression de se noyer, pour le meilleur plus que pour le pire. Les mêmes sensations qui faisaient courir l'adrénaline dans ses veines et qui électrisaient son système nerveux.

Thomas restait figé contre lui. Le blond rompit le contact de velours à regret et s'éloigna de quelques millimètres. Ses lèvres frôlaient celle de l'autre, et leurs nez se touchaient doucement. Leurs souffles se mêlaient l'un à l'autre.

Et soudain, Thomas revint à la vie, comme si on lui avait injecté de l'adrénaline.

Et il sauta sur Newt, littéralement. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre celles du blond en un son désespéré, et ses mains lui agrippèrent les hanches. Leurs corps se percutèrent.

Le corps entier de Newt s'embrasa. Il avait envie de pleurer, parce que merde, Thomas était totalement réceptif à ce baiser désordonné. Il sentit son dos cogner contre la fenêtre, et le corps du brun se pressa contre le sien, si fort qu'il sentit son souffle se couper. Leurs pieds s'emmêlèrent, la poignée de la fenêtre s'enfonça dans le dos du blond.

À ce stade, son cerveau semblait incapable de supporter cette charge émotionnelle. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il s'était éteint. Il n'y avait plus que son cœur. Son cœur qui battait trop vite. Et ses lèvres brûlantes, qui cherchaient plus de _contact_.

Les lèvres de Thomas bougeaient contre les siennes. Puis le brun mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, l'incitant à ouvrir la bouche, et leurs langues se rencontrèrent.

Newt se rendit soudain compte pourquoi il était au bord de l'évanouissement : il n'avait toujours pas respirer depuis de début de leur baiser un temps soit peu bordélique. Il lâcha un gémissement plaintif qui se retrouva étouffé contre les lèvres de l'autre.

Puis, Thomas descendit ses lèvres dans son cou, et l'oxygène entra brutalement dans les poumons du blond. Bordel. Tous ses sens revinrent d'un seul coup. Il ressentit tout encore plus fort qu'avant. Les mains de Thomas qui le touchaient. Ses lèvres qui embrassaient son cou.

Il serra le brun dans ses bras, si fort qu'il dut lui briser les côtes. Il ne s'était jamais aperçu à quel point il en avait besoin. De _ça_. C'était presque insensé.

Son souffle saccadé fut coupé d'un nouveau baiser. Baiser ? Non. Un baiser, c'était juste un contact avec les lèvres. Là, il sentit son être entrer en contact avec celui de Thomas. À l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur. Newt le ressentit dans chaque fibre de son corps.

Thomas agrippa ses cheveux, ses lèvres étaient partout sur lui. Sur sa bouche, sa mâchoire, ses joues, son cou. Le brun le serra contre lui. Newt sentait la chaleur qui émanait de son corps.

Sans réfléchir, sans rompre le contact entre leurs lèvres, Newt posa les mains sur la chemise de Thomas et commença à la déboutonner. Il l'ouvrit complètement et s'attaqua ensuite à la fermeture de son pantalon...

Et soudain, Thomas s'arracha à lui. Il rompit brutalement leur baiser et recula de plusieurs pas en titubant.

Newt cligna des yeux, confus, et s'adossa contre la fenêtre en respirant lourdement.

Thomas haletait aussi. Ses lèvres étaient rougies et humides et ses yeux sombres et dilatés, empreints d'une flamme incandescente. Le teint blême, il s'essuya la bouche et se mit à secouer la tête avec frénésie.

« Thomas ? » Coassa Newt, encore étourdi.

« Non », dit Thomas, d'une voix dure et brisée. « Non. Pas toi, Newt. Pas avec toi... »

Quoi ?

QUOI ?!

Newt n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle.

« Pas avec toi », souffla Thomas une dernière fois avant de partir en courant vers la porte.

La porte claqua. Newt sentit Hiroshima et Nagasaki lui exploser le cœur à la même seconde.

* * *

 _...Verdict ?..._

 _J'ai vraiment envie de me cacher dans un trou de souris, vous avez probablement envie de m'étrangler pour mettre encore un frein dans la relation Newtmas :P_

Amelayy _: Le Minewt a toujours autant de succès à ce que je vois :P Et ouii, Thomas n'a vraiment pas eu une enfance facile! Cette amitié, ça va être dur pour Newt pendant quelques temps, mais la situation finira par évoluer ;) Et c'est surtout Thomas qui a besoin de temps, Newt, lui, est fin prêt à passer à la vitesse supérieure hihihi Wow merci merci et encore merci pour tous tes compliments, t'es adorable *keur* Et malheureusement, non pour la suite il n'y aura pas de confrontation avec le père ou la mère de Thomas. Mais je peux qu'il se passera BEEEAAAAUUCOUP de choses dans le chapitre 31 mouhahhaahha En tout cas j'ai trop hâte de connaître ton avis sur le troisième film! Fais-moi une petite critique ;)_

Mookie _: Je crois que beaucoup de gens se doutaient que c'était Thomas qui écrivait les chansons pour son père... et oui, effectivement, Newt ne s'est pas dans quoi il s'est embarqué en acceptant de rester ami avec Thomas (d'ailleurs tu as dû le voir dans le chapitre 30). Ce ne sera bientôt plus un amour à sens unique...:P Merci pour ta review *keur*_

Joackie _: Wow ton commentaire m'a réellement touchée, merci infiniment pour tous ces beaux compliments..._

Biboo1 _: Tu as tout à fait raison, Thomas se voile la face et refuse d'admettre ses sentiments pour Newt. Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, ses crises de jalousie, sa prise de position avec le père de Newt et sa presque déclaration le prouvent bien... C'est juste qu'il a peur de faire souffrir Newt en se mettant avec lui parce qu'il sait comment il est, et il a aussi peur de l'abandon, et pour lui , l'amitié lui permettra de garder Newt à ses côtés pour toujours sans qu'il n'y ait d'ambiguïté. Et ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Minho sera toujours là pour réconforter Newt ;p Alby et Teresa sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, et Alby a très peur pour elle, ce qui est plutôt compréhensible vu la manière dont elle se comporte en soirée... D'ailleurs je réserve un petit quelque chose pour Teresa dans le chapitre suivant... En tout cas merci d'avoir commenté :3_

Guest _: Ahah, je suis d'accord, se faire friendzoner, c'est horrible ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire *keur*_

Mikelangelo _: Awww mais non je voulais pas que tu pleures :'( Et oui, Thomas n'a pas vraiment de bon rapports avec sa famille, ni une enfance très facile, c'est pourquoi il se comporte ainsi aujourd'hui! Pour moi, Thomas sait ce qu'il ressent. Il a juste peur de se mettre en couple. Il a peur de ce qu'il ressent, il a peur d'être blessé et de blesser Newt. Alors il préfère les préserver tous les deux et s'en tenir à l'amitié. Merci pour ta review :D_

Sostice _: Moi aussi je trouve ça beau et extrêmement courageux d'accepter de se contenter d'une amitié parce qu'on aime la personne plus que tout. Newt voue pour Thomas un amour vraiment sincère et altruiste. Très peu de gens sont amoureux comme cela... Merci pour ton commentaire :3_

XD _: Thomas est un personnage tellement complexe et mystérieux, et pourtant tellement attachant :) Et si, il sait ce qu'il ressent pour Newt. Il sait qu'il ressent quelque chose de très très fort pour lui. Il refuse juste de s'aventurer en terrain inconnu. Il a juste peur s'engager en fait. Et il a peur de semer le chaos autour de lui, et plus particulièrement sur Newt en se mettant avec lui.. Merci infiniment pour ton commentaire, ça m'a vraiment réchauffé le cœur *cœur sur toi*_

Malala _: Ne t'en fais pas, les choses finiront par évoluer entre Newt et Thomas. Il faut un mal pour un bien ;) Merci pour ta review !_

UneVisiteuse _: Meuh nooon pleure pas, ou je vais pleurer aussi :/ c'est un bad end pour ce chapitre, mais je promets qu'il y aura une happy end à la fin de la fiction :3_

florian843 _: C'est exaaactement ça, Thomas s'est abandonné dans le monde de l'hédonisme parce qu'il avait besoin d'oublier, parce qu'il était brisé. Mais Newt l'en sort petit à petit. Et Thomas a aussi peur de souffrir et de blesser Newt en tentant quelque chose qui va au-delà de l'amitié avec lui. Mais le fait qu'il se soit confié à lui sur son enfance est déjà un grand pas pour lui... Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que le chapitre 30 t'a aussi plu :3_

Le Saut de l'Ange _: AHHH je suis donc pas la seule à m'être toujours pas remis du film! J'aimerais bien le revoir aussi, mais je suis toute seule mdrrr J'espère que tu n'es plus malade maintenant :o Naaaan franchement Newt ne fera pas de conneries comme l'autre fois, mais après ce chapitre 30, il sera plus déprimé que jamais... Et j'avoue que...j'aime bien faire faire des conneries à Newt, parce que, on va bien se l'avouer, on aime tous voir Thomas jaloux hihihihi Et nooooon je te promets qu'ils ne mettront pas trois ans à se mettre ensemble mdrrrr la fin de ton commentaire m'a tuée xD En tout j'ai trop hâte de connaître ton avis sur le chapitre 30P :3 merci d'avoir commenté *cœur sur toi*_


	32. Chapitre 31

__Coucou mes **patates douces** ! __

__Me revoilà **ENFIN** pour l_ **'avant-dernier** _chapitre de **Forever** **Young** ! Je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce retard de monstre, je n'ai pu récupérer mon ordi que vendredi...__

 _ _Je voulais vous **remercier** du **fond** du **cœur** pour tous les commentaires réguliers, les favourites et les follows que je reçois régulièrement, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça **compte** pour moi... Vous êtes des **anges** *cœur*__

 _ _Je réponds aux reviews en bas, comme d'habitude :)__

 ** _ _BONNE LECTURE !__**

* * *

 _ _Pas toi.__

Le décor était flou autour de lui.

 _ _Pas toi.__

Ses pieds semblaient se mouvoir d'eux-mêmes, l'emmenant où bon leur semblait. Il se vit traverser le petit bosquet situé au centre du campus avant de marcher sur les grandes étendues d'herbes où des étudiants s'étaient installés pour réviser ou discuter tranquillement sous le soleil chaud.

 _ _Pas toi.__

Un coup de vent lui gifla le visage et fit bruisser ses cheveux en pagaille. Quelques mèches tombèrent devant ses yeux, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans un rêve. Il se sentait engourdi, comme si son esprit voletait au-dessus de son corps.

 _ _Pas toi.__

Ses oreilles sifflaient, couvrant les bavardages des étudiants qu'il croisait. Il se sentait seul. Seul et perdu. Seul et abandonné.

 _ _Pas toi.__

La porte de son appartement apparut dans son champ de vision. Mécaniquement, il introduisit sa clé dans la serrure, la tourna et l'ouvrit d'un coup d'épaule.

 _ _Pas toi, Newt.__

Tout en clignant des yeux pour ravaler ses larmes, il jeta en boule dans son sac tous les vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main, ainsi que sa brosse à dent, son iPod et son chargeur de portable. Il enfila sa veste avant de passer la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule.

Il avait l'impression de mourir dévoré par un océan de feu et de glace. Et oui, il avait parfaitement le droit d'être dramatique pour une fois, parce qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi petit, seul et ravagé de sa vie. Son âme s'était brutalement fendue en deux.

Peut-être que certaines personnes n'étaient pas faites pour être aimées. Peut-être que certaines personnes n'étaient juste...pas assez fortes.

Tout en contenant durement les sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir, il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la porte. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'écrire un mot à Minho, qui était sans doute encore à la course à fêter sa victoire. Le blond lui enverrait un message, quand il en aurait la foi.

Sans réfléchir, sans même jeter un regard en arrière, il referma la porte derrière lui. Il cligna des yeux, ébloui par le soleil moqueur.

La mâchoire contracté, les yeux rougis et une boule dans la gorge, il quitta le campus et marcha jusqu'à la gare la plus proche.

 **-X-**

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin chez lui, Newt tomba littéralement dans les bras de sa mère, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se laissa submergé par les sanglots.

« Newt ? » Lâcha-t-elle, prise de court.

Hésitante, elle resta quelques secondes les bras ballants avant de le serrer contre elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Newt ne répondit pas et nicha son visage contre l'épaule de sa mère en pleurant silencieusement. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas enlacé sa génitrice de la sorte. A vrai dire, il ne se souvenait même pas de leur dernière véritable étreinte. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu sa mère lui ouvrir, il avait juste ressenti le besoin pressant et inexplicable de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer très fort.

« J'ai juste besoin de m'échapper un peu », parvint-il à dire entre deux sanglots incontrôlables.

Il la sentit hocher la tête et resserrer les bras autour de son cou. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de caresser ses cheveux dans un geste apaisant. Comme une vraie mère, aimante et attentionnée. Et c'était tout ce dont Newt avait besoin en cet instant.

Sa maison.

Du réconfort.

Et sa maman.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te voir », dit finalement sa mère en lui frottant doucement le dos. « Même si tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

Newt renifla.

 _Pas l'air dans ton assiette_. Elle n'avait même pas idée.

« C'est bon d'être à la maison », hoqueta-t-il.

Sa mère s'éloigna de lui et essuya prestement ses larmes avant de lui prendre la main pour le guider à l'intérieur.

« Allez viens, entre, mon ange. Je vais nous faire du thé. Tu pourras tout me raconter. »

Newt ouvrit automatiquement la bouche pour protester (tout lui raconter ? La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de se confier à elle, elle ne l'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite avant de réclamer Minho), mais sa mère le fit taire avant qu'il ne prononce le moindre mot.

« Je t'écouterai cette fois. Je te le promets », dit-elle, et un léger sourire se devinait sur ses fines lèvres.

À ces mots, Newt eut l'impression qu'un poids se retirait de son cœur.

-X-

Sa mère écouta tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, comme elle le lui avait promis. C'est à ce moment-là, que Newt se rendit compte à quel point elle lui avait manqué. A quel point il avait besoin d'elle malgré les négligences dont elle avait faire preuve par le passé.

Ils en étaient à leur quatrième tasse de thé et troisième paquet de brownies aux pépites de chocolat lorsque ses sœurs déboulèrent dans la maison, de retour de l'école. Elles couinèrent de surprise et de joie à la seconde où elles l'aperçurent assis à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de thé _Titi et Grosminet_ entre les mains.

« Newt ! Tu es rentré ! » S'écria Effy en grimpant aussitôt sur ses genoux, suivie de près par sa sœur jumelle.

Il lâcha un rire en voyant les deux fillettes s'installer sur chacun de ses genoux et serrer son cou jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer.

« C'est bon de vous voir aussi les puces », sourit-il.

Il leva la tête et vit sa mère qui les observait, debout près de la cuisinière, un tendre sourire au coin des lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient d'émotions contenues.

À cette vision, Newt sentit à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il était devenu un véritable pleurnichard. Génial.

Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il sentit une troisième paires de bras minuscules s'enrouler autour de son cou. Toujours aussi silencieuse et discrète, Elora se blottit contre lui comme un petit chat. Il lui caressa les cheveux pour attirer son attention. Elle leva ses grands yeux gris vers lui et concentra son regard sur les lèvres du blond lorsqu'il parla.

« Comment ça va mon petit chat ? » Demanda Newt en ramenant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la petite fille, dévoilant l'appareil auditif qu'elle portait.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Elora qui s'activa aussitôt à répondre en langage des signes.

Newt esquissa un sourire amusé en s'apercevant qu'elle avait perdu ses dents de lait de devant.

 _Je suis contente que tu sois revenu à la maison_ , lui signa Elora.

Newt sentit une nouvelle vague d'émotion le submerger et se contenta de lui sourire et de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

-X-

 ** __SMS de Newtie à Sushi :__**

 _ _18h43.__ _ _Bonne chance pour les Brits de ce soir. J'vais pas pouvoir venir. J'te raconterai plus tard.__

 ** __SMS de Sushi à Newtie :__**

 _ _18h43. T__ _ _'es sérieux putain ?! T'es où ? Je viens te chercher__

 ** __SMS de Newtie à Sushi :__**

 _ _18h44. A la maison__

 ** __SMS de Sushi à Newtie :__**

 _ _18h44. M__ _ais bordel Newtie ? C'est la putain de meilleure journée de toute notre existence espèce de branleur !_

 _ _18h45. Tu vas bien au moins ?__

 ** __SMS de Newtie à Sushi :__**

 _ _18h46. Amuse-toi bien ce soir, Min'. Envoie-moi des photos.__

-X-

Winston dîna avec eux le soir-même.

Et ils passèrent vraiment une agréable soirée. Ils mangèrent des lasagnes fait maison dans une ambiance intime et chaleureuse. En rentrant du collège, Gigi avait insisté pour faire des mug-cakes pour fêter le retour de Newt. Et voir sa famille ainsi que se retrouver dans une ambiance différente de celle de la fac firent beaucoup de bien au blond. Il avait l'impression de s'être réfugié dans une bulle rassurante, loin de ses tourmentes de la fac.

Arrivée l'heure du dessert, ils s'entassèrent tous sur le canapé pendant que leur mère débarrassait la table et mangèrent leurs mug-cakes en jouant aux jeux vidéos. Les fillettes ne lâchaient pas Newt et grimpaient tout le temps sur ses genoux en riant lorsqu'il jouait pour le distraire et le faire perdre. Elles respiraient la joie de vivre. _De vrais rayons de soleil_ , pensa Newt avec attendrissement. _**Ses** rayons de soleil. _

Elles se tordaient de rire en voyant le blondinet gesticuler avec sa manette de wii entre les mains, un air d'intense concentration peint sur le visage. Parce que Newt était de ce genre de personnes, bien qu'extrêmement douées, à accompagner le moindre mouvement de ses personnages en l'imitant avec sa manette. Comme ils étaient, ce soir-là, en train de jouer à Mario Kart, le blond tournait la manette rectangulaire de la wii dans tous les sens comme un gros taré.

Lorsque ce fut au tour de Gigi et d'Elora de jouer, Winston se rapprocher de Newt et lui pinça affectueusement la joue.

« Tu devrais revenir plus souvent, dit-il d'un air entendu.

Le ventre de Newt se noua.

« Ouais. Peut-être même que je vais rester ici définitivement », répondit-il sur le ton de la blague, mais une once d'amertume voilait ses paroles.

Winston le sonda du regard un long moment en silence, comme s'il cherchait à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage, puis il ajouta en haussant les épaules :

« Ouais peut-être. »

-X-

Plus tard dans la soirée, Winston et Newt partirent se balader dans le quartier pour bavarder un peu et profiter des derniers rayons du soleil qui commençait à disparaître à l'horizon. Les couleurs chatoyantes de l'astre du jour en déclin se reflétaient sur les façades des maisons, créant une atmosphère chaleureuse.

« Donc t'as décidé de partir ? » Demanda Winston, les sourcils. « Tu n'as pas essayé de l'appeler ? »

Newt fourra les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il venait de tout déballer à Winston. Tout. Thomas, son passé, sa relation ambiguë avec lui depuis leur rencontre, ce qui s'était passé entre eux plus tôt dans la journée. Il se sentait épuisé. Cette conversation ne faisait que commencer, mais il n'avait qu'une envie : en finir.

« Il n'a pas essayé de m'appeler non plus. »

« T'as vérifié au moins ? »

« Non, j'ai laissé mon portable dans ma chambre. Et de toute façon je n'ai pas besoin de le faire. Il ne m'appellera pas. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »

« Il ne le fera pas Winston. »

Winston resta un moment silencieux, songeur, avant de donner un léger coup d'épaule à Newt.

« Il changera d'avis. Il le fait toujours d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. »

Newt se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure.

« On dirait qu'il t'aime vraiment, tu sais », ajouta Winston un peu plus doucement, et à ces mots, Newt ferma les yeux.

« Non Winston », répondit-il, la voix enrouée, tandis que ses yeux commençaient à le picoter. « Il ne sait pas comment aimer. »

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi affectée par cette simple idée. C'était comme si il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait faible et diminué.

« Il ne veut pas de moi », termina-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Il haussa les épaules et entendit Winston lâcher un soupir dépité.

-X-

Comme il s'y attendait, Newt ne trouva aucun message de Thomas dans sa boîte de réception.

Il lut quelques livres à ses sœurs pour les endormir, puis discuta un peu avec Gigi et sa mère avant de partir se coucher.

Il vit que Minho lui avait laissé toute une série de messages, mais il ne les lut pas. La plupart d'entre eux avaient des points d'exclamation, alors il savait qu'ils allaient bien, qu'ils s'amusaient tous, et qu'ils avaient sûrement remporté l'Award. Il en entendrait parler plus tard. Pour le moment, il avait besoin de silence. Et de vide.

Alors il reposa son portable et tomba comme un poids mort sur son lit.

Dormir. Il allait dormir, et il réfléchirait à la situation demain.

-X-

C'était encore la nuit, Newt dormait tranquillement lorsqu'il fut tiré hors du sommeil par les vibrations frénétiques de son portable, posé sur la table de nuit. Le blond se retourna sous sa couette et lutta pour ouvrir les yeux. Les bribes de son rêve commençaient à disparaître, laissant peu à peu place à un état plus lucide. C'était sans doute Minho qui l'appelait en mode complètement torché pour lui chanter l'hymne national.

Les vibrations finirent par cesser, et l'écran s'éteignit. Newt se frotta les yeux et s'étira avant de chercher à tâtons son portable. Il déverrouilla l'écran.

Vingt-trois appels manqués.

De Ben.

 _Vingt-trois._

Un frisson glacial parcourut son échine.

Il ouvrit sa boîte de réception et lut les SMS qu'il avait reçus :

 ** __SMS de Sushi à Newtie :__**

 _ _21h39. ON A GAGNÉ PUTAIN__

 _ _22h01. ON A ENCORE GAGNÉ__

 _ _22h16. J'AIMERAIS BIEN QUE TU SOIS LÀ MON POTE JE T'AIME__

 ** __SMS de Teresa à Newt :__**

 _ _22h20. Pourquoi t'es pas là ? :(__

 _22h21. Tu sors avec nous après ? :(_

 ** __SMS de Alby à Newt :__**

 _ _22h29. Tu vas bien ?__

Minho lui avait ensuite envoyé une photo d'eux quatre. Thomas était là, aussi, les lèvres étirées d'un sourire de poupée de cire, les yeux vides soulignés de cernes.

Et les messages s'arrêtaient là.  
Puis, à trois heures du matin. Vingt-trois appels manqués consécutifs de _Ben_.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Newt se redressa brusquement, le cœur battant brutalement dans sa poitrine.

Minho.

Il était arrivé quelque chose à Minho.

Son portable se mit soudain à vibrer à nouveau dans sa main. C'était Ben, qui l'appelait pour la vingt-quatrième fois. Son prénom s'affichait sur l'écran, en gros.

Une onde de panique traversa le corps de Newt. Il s'empressa de répondre, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Allô ? » Répondit-il.

« Newt. »

Newt frissonna instantanément au son de la voix alarmée de Ben. Comme s'il semblait à la fois soulagé et inquiet de pouvoir enfin lui parler.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda aussitôt le blond.

Son poing se crispa sur sa couette. Son cœur se déchaînait furieusement contre ses côtes.

« Il faut que tu rentres, Newt. »

Newt sentit un poids lui tomber sur les entrailles tandis qu'un étau se refermait autour de sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il essayait en vain de calmer les tremblements incontrôlables de ses mains.

De l'effroi. Il ressentait de l'effroi. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Il faut que tu reviennes », répéta Ben. « On est à St. Francis. »

« L'hôpital ? » Parvint à dire Newt, la voix rauque. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Minho ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« On ne sait pas où est Minho. »

WHAT ?!

« Comment ça ? »

Il y eut un soupir étouffé à l'autre bout de la ligne. Newt repoussa ses couvertures et se leva, les jambes tremblantes. La moquette de la chambre sembla rêche sous ses pieds nus, et ses bras s'hérissèrent se chair de poule. Il se sentait chancelant sur ses jambes.

« Reviens, c'est tout. Il vaut mieux que... »

Newt se figea et arrêta de respirer.

« Il vaut mieux que tu l'apprennes en personne. »

Le cœur de Newt s'emballa de plus belle. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être connecté à son corps.

« Dis-moi. »

Silence.

« Teresa. »

Newt sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. La peur creusa un gouffre dans on estomac.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Demanda-t-il, paniqué.

« Elle est à l'hôpital. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?! » Répéta Newt dans un grondement féroce.

« Elle a fait une overdose. »

Silence.

Newt n'arrivait plus à parler.

« Ils la stabilisent, Newt », dit Ben d'une voix tendue. « Il n'était pas trop tard quand ils sont intervenus. Elle est toujours là, Newt. »

Newt garda le silence, saisi par l'horreur.

« Rentre. Alby te réclame. »

Alby.

« J'arrive », dit-il faiblement.

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Plus d'air, plus de pensées, plus des mouvements. Le vide complet.

« D'accord. »

Silence.

« Elle va s'en sortir, Newt. »

« C'est les médecins qui l'ont dit ? »

Silence.

« Elle va s'en sortir. »

C'est tout ce que Newt entendit avant de raccrocher.

-X-

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? » Demanda sa mère.

Elle avait passé une veste par-dessus sa chemise de nuit, et son visage était encore marqué par le sommeil. Un vent léger fit se soulever doucement ses cheveux crépus. La lune scintillait au-dessus d'eux et éclairait faiblement le haut bâtiment de briques aux allures de manoir hanté de l'hôpital, dont la façade se dressait, imposante. Intimidante.

Sa mère avait fait preuve d'un calme remarquable lorsque Newt était allé la réveiller pour lui expliquer la situation. Elle s'était contentée de l'écouter en acquiesçant avant d'écrire un mot Gigi au cas où elle ne serait pas de retour au petit matin. Puis elle avait enfilé une veste et attrapé ses clés de voiture avant de guider Newt dans la voiture pour l'emmener à l'hôpital.

« Non, ça va aller », répondit Newt d'un ton solennel, même si en son for intérieur, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi terrifié de sa vie.

Oui, il devait bien se l'avouer, il angoissait. Complètement. Dès que Ben l'avait appelé, le stress lui avait noué le ventre implacablement. Maintenant qu'il était devant l'hôpital, la tension qui l'habitait avait atteint son point culminant et il se poussait à penser à autre chose, à ignorer sa peur qui suintait de tous les pores de sa peau. Au fond de lui, il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'une de ses meilleures amies venait de faire une overdose tandis qu'un autre semblait avoir disparu . L'idée lui apparaissait encore comme un vague cauchemar, effaçable à loisir.

« Tu n'as pas de nouvelles de Minho ? »

« Non, il ne répond pas au téléphone. On ne sait pas où il est », souffla Newt en sentant l'angoisse lui serrer la gorge.

Il devait se ressaisir et entrer dans ce foutu hôpital. Alby avait besoin de lui.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste ? » Demanda-t-elle une dernière fois, incertaine.

L'ébauche d'un sourire reconnaissant apparut sur les lèvres de Newt. Minho avait vraiment fait des miracles avec sa mère. Elle était bien plus disponible, patiente, responsable et humaine qu'avant...

Minho.

Newt sentit son ventre se tordre douloureusement.

« Ouais. Je ne penses pas qu'Alby voudrait... »

Il s'interrompit et déglutit. Une bourrasque le fit tressaillir.

Sa mère hocha la tête.

« Appelle-nous pour nous tenir au courant, d'accord ? » Dit-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Leur étreinte fut bien plus longue que prévu. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir lâcher prise.

Newt ne voulait pas la lâcher.

« Il faut que j'y aille », se força-t-il à dire avec un maigre sourire.

Elle hocha la tête.

« A bientôt mon chéri. »

Il acquiesça. Ses yeux recommencèrent à le picoter. Putain.

« Je t'aime, Newt », ajouta-t-elle.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête et détourna les yeux, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper. Il la regarda entrer dans la voiture et démarrer le véhicule dans un ronronnement sonore.

Il s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rageur.

Il n'allait pas pleurer comme un gosse. Il allait prendre ses responsabilités, son courage à deux mains et affronter ce cauchemar qui devenait réalité.

Il se retourna et entra dans l'hôpital.

-X-

« Newt. Tu es là », fit Ben avec soulagement en voyant Newt émerger de l'ascenseur.

« Désolé, j'étais retourné chez ma mère dans la soirée. C'est elle qui m'a amené ici », répondit le blond en lançant un coup d'œil anxieux autour de lui.

Des couloirs blancs et stériles se dégageait une tension palpable. Un bouillonnement diffus de peur, d'incertitude et de malheur.

Les hôpitaux prenaient toujours un tout autre aspect, la nuit. Les corridors étaient déserts, les services silencieux. Le personnel de nuit, lorsqu'il ne faisait pas son tour, occupait les salles de détente. Le côté austère de l'établissement, de nuit, donnait la sensation d'arriver après l'apocalypse, alors que les survivants avaient quitté la ville, abandonnant derrière eux des bâtiments désaffectés.

Ben martela de ses chaussures cirées le carrelage et s'approcha de Newt. Les murs blancs et dépouillés lui renvoyaient en écho leur bruit sec le long des corridors.

« L'important, c'est que tu sois là », affirma l'assistant de Minho en pressant l'épaule du blondinet. « Alby sera content de te voir. »

Newt inspira profondément et hocha lentement la tête. Il scanna à nouveau les alentours.

« Où est-il ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Avec Teresa. »

Il tourna vivement la tête vers Ben. L'espoir fit brusquement gonfler son cœur.

« Elle est réveillée ? »

« Non. »

Les nuances d'espoir qui avaient un instant animé son cœur volèrent en éclat.

« Mais elle va s'en tirer. »

« Tu es sûr ? » Murmura Newt, avec une raideur évidente dans la voix. « Ils l'ont dit ? »

Il avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser : sa pression artérielle allait sûrement lui faire perdre quelques années de vie, sa gorge le brûlait tant elle était sèche, et son estomac était si contracté qu'il ne pourrait sûrement plus jamais rien avaler de sa vie.

Ben hocha la tête sans relâcher l'épaule du blond.

« Viens, suis-moi, il sera content de te voir. »

-X-

Sans surprise, Newt ne fut pas autorisé à voir Teresa. Il se sentait soulagé, intérieurement. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour gérer ce genre de drame. Il n'aurait tout simplement pas pu voir Teresa inconsciente sur un lit d'hôpital, aussi pâle que la mort et branchée à toutes sortes de machines terrifiantes.

Ouais, il était soulagé.

Mais son soulagement ne fut que de courte durée lorsqu'il arriva la salle d'attente, un espace moderne et lumineux qui n'aurait pas paru déplacé dans un cyber-café. Mais une odeur de désinfectants et de médicaments flottait dans l'air, et une ambiance de chambre funéraire planait. Newt la détesta immédiatement.

Alby était là, au milieu des chaises en plastique vert et faisait les cents pas sur le sol en imitation bois. Il portait sa veste et son pantalon aux revers de satin, et sa cravate était desserrée. L'inquiétude et la peur se lisaient clairement sur son visage.

Newt ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il connaissait le Alby respirant la tranquillité, la loyauté et l'assurance. Pas cet Alby-là, fou d'inquiétude, angoissé et nerveux.

« Alby ? » Souffla Newt tandis que Ben s'éloignait pour les laisser seuls.

Alby fit volte-face, et ses yeux embués de larmes se posèrent sur le blond. Le soulagement envahit ses traits.

Il ne dit pas un mot. Il se précipita simplement vers Newt pour l'envelopper dans une étreinte puissante.

C'était la première fois que le blond prenait Alby dans ses bras. Enfin...si, il l'avait déjà fait quand ils étaient ivre. Mais ça ne comptait pas. Car il ne semblait pas y avoir de limite dans ces moments-là.

Il sentit Alby trembler contre lui et resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules. Les secondes passèrent, puis des minutes, puis les deux garçons s'écartèrent. Alby avait les yeux rougis et les joues humides.

« Elle va s'en sortir », annonça-t-il.

Étonnamment, Newt ne perçut presque pas de soulagement dans le ton qu'il avait employé. Des trémolos agitaient sa voix.

« Elle va s'en sortir, et c'est la seule raison pour la laquelle je suis ici en ce moment et pas en train de le tuer putain. »

Newt fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi tu parles, Alby ? »

« Ce n'est pas la faute de Teresa », lâcha-t-il.

La détresse déformait son visage.

« C'est de __sa__ faute. C'était toujours à cause de lui », cracha-t-il.

Bordel, Newt était perturbé. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un tel état. Il semblait au bord de l'hystérie.

« A cause de qui ? » Questionna le blondinet, déconcerté. « De qui est-ce que tu... »

« C'est un putain de psycho comme son père. Toute la soirée, il n'a fait qu'enchaîner vers sur verre et drogue sur drogue. Un vrai déchet. Et il a fallu qu'il entraîne Teresa dans tout ça. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il prenait. Il lui en a juste donné, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être tout seul dans sa merde », persifla Alby d'un ton furieux. « Il lui a donné de la mauvaise drogue. »

Les prémices d'une rage sourde faisaient briller ses yeux. Une larme traça un sillon sur sa joue sculptée. Il lâcha un ricanement sourd, dénué d'humour.

« Et lui, il n'en a même pas pris. Non. Il a acheté cette merde, et il l'a donné à Teresa parce que c'est un connard égoïste, et il savait...i-il __savait__ que Teresa la prendrait, et il s'est contenté de la regarder faire putain... »

Newt ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Parler crue et sans aucune arrière-pensée.

« Qui lui donné cette drogue ? » Demanda-t-il faiblement.

L'incompréhension le tenaillait.

Le visage d'Alby se tordit de dégoût, et une autre larme tomba. Il était terrifiant. Si terrifiant que Newt fit un pas en arrière.

« Thomas. »

Newt eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans le ventre.

Il cligna des yeux et recula encore d'un pas.

« Thomas... ? Thomas lui a donné... »

« J'ai laissé Teresa toute seule pendant deux minutes, Newt. _Deux_ _ _putains__ _de minutes_ pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau parce qu'elle planait déjà assez comme ça. Et quand je suis revenu, elle... »

Il s'arrêta abruptement, et un flot de larmes dévala ses joues.

Newt n'arrivait plus à respirer.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était lui, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ici. C'est lui qui nous a amené à l'hôpital avec sa voiture », poursuivit Alby, et le chagrin faisait trembler sa voix. « C'est dans la salle d'attente qu'il m'a dit que c'était lui qui... »

Il déglutit et soupira lourdement.

« Il a eu le culot de me le dire __ici__ , pendant qu'on attendait dans la peur, et que Teresa était là-dedans, avec des gens qu'elle en connaissait pas et... »

Il marqua une nouvelle pause et éclata en sanglots. Sans réfléchir ni même respirer, Newt l'enlaça et l'attira contre lui.

Il se laissa aller et posa brièvement son front contre l'épaule du blond pour reprendre ses esprits avant de se redresser, les yeux marqués par la fatigue et l'aigreur.

« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le tuer quand il me l'a dit », lâcha-t-il d'un ton dur.

Il essuya rageusement ses joues.

« Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir. Où je te jure sur ma vie que je le __tuerai__. »

Ces derniers mots sonnaient comme une véritable menace. Une flamme glacée dansait dans les prunelles du jeune homme à la peau sombre.

Newt garda le silence, le ventre pris dans un étau de glace.

Thomas.

Il était incapable d'y croire. Thomas n'aurait jamais pu faire une telle chose à un de ses proches. Encore moins à _Teresa_. Bordel, il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette situation. Il ne savait pas s'il devait ressentir de la colère, de la tristesse, du regret, ou...rien.

En fait, il ne ressentait absolument rien.

« Où est Minho ? » Finit-il par demander à défaut d'autre chose.

« J'en sais rien », renifla Alby en glissant les mains dans les poches.

Passée la colère, il était désormais submergé par la tristesse. Il paraissait _éreinté_.

« Je l'ai à peine vu de toute la soirée. »

« Mais il serait venu s'il avait été courant », lâcha Newt, choqué _._

Parce qu'on parlait de _Minho._ Le Minho qui se jetait sur les autres pour faire des câlins, qui souriait tout le temps, et qui ne laissait jamais tomber ses proches au moindre souci.

Alby haussa les épaules en réponse, et un soupir étranglé filtra d'entre ses lèvres serrées. Il était esquinté. Newt crut bon d'intervenir :

« Écoute Alby, je peux rester ici pour cette nuit, si tu veux. Tu as besoin de dormir un peu, tu es crevé... »

Alby se mit à secouer la tête avant même que le dernier mot soit prononcé.

« Non, je reste ici. J'attends que ses parents arrivent. »

« D'accord. Je vais rester avec toi. »

Un sourire lutta pour se frayer un chemin sur le visage d'Alby.

« Merci Newt », dit-il avec douceur. « Mais tu peux rentrer et te reposer. J'ai besoin de m'éclaircir les idées... »

« Besoin d'espace ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Ouais. Besoin d'espace. Mais merci. Vraiment. »

Newt hocha la tête en se tortillant nerveusement les doigts. Hésitant sur la meilleure chose à faire. Devait-il rester quand même ? Ou laisser Alby affronter la situation seul ?

« Ben va rester avec moi », intervint Alby comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Mais tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas plus de compagnie ? J'veux dire... Je sais que je ne vaux pas Ben mais... »

Un minuscule sourire écorna les lèvres d'Alby.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais m'en sortir. Bonne nuit », Newt, dit-il simplement.

« Bonne nuit Alby. »

Newt se retourna vers l'ascenseur et pressa le bouton d'appel. Les portes automatiques coulissèrent et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il lança un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule.

« Dis salut à Tee' de ma part. »

Et c'était des paroles si naturelles et sincères, si innocentes qu'un véritable sourire illumina le visage d'Alby.

« Pas de soucis. Je lui ferai savoir dès qu'elle se réveillera », répondit-il doucement.

Newt lui rendit son sourire avant que les portes se referment sur lui.

-X-

C'est sans réfléchir que Newt se rendit chez Thomas.

Il hésitait à entrer. Il en avait envie, bien sûr, parce qu'il avait désespérément besoin de voir le brun. Désespérément. Il avait besoin de comprendre ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Et il avait besoin de savoir s'il allait bien.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait la scène qui s'était déroulée entre eux la veille. Leur baiser sauvage et passionné. Puis le rejet. « _Pas toi, Newt_ ».

Il serra la mâchoire.

Il inspira un bon coup par le nez et se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte avant de pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée plongé dans l'obscurité. Il s'avança discrètement et entra dans le salon. Ce salon si luxueusement meublé où Thomas avait disposé avec un art consommé divers objets qui frapperaient l'imagination de ses visiteurs.

La pièce était faiblement éclairée par une lampe à gaz et des bougies dont les flammes vacillantes projetaient des ombres dansantes sur les murs. Une légère fragrance de vanille et de framboise embaumait le salon. Les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes, et la brise fraîche de fin avril faisait capricieusement onduler les rideaux blancs et légers, tels des voiles. Des valises à moitié remplies étaient posées sur le parquet. Des vêtements froissées jonchaient le sol, parmi des feuilles de papier volantes et des livres ouverts aux reliures en cuir. Il n'y avait plus aucune figurine de chat sur les étagères. Des fleurs mortes étaient disposées dans un vase sur le bureau. Des pétales fripées s'en détachaient de temps en temps pour venir se déposer sur la surface vernie.

Thomas était là et arpentait anxieusement la pièce de long en large, un journal dans une main, une chemise dans l'autre.

Newt déglutit à cette vision.

Des larmes maculaient les joues pâles du brun et des sanglots qu'il ne pouvait réprimer le secouaient. La souffrance que Newt lisait sur son visage le submergea.

Tout comme Alby, il portait toujours son costume de soirée. Son nœud papillon était défait et sa chemise déboutonnée. De petits hoquets et souffles tremblent lui échappaient. Newt était pétrifié et bouleversé. D'autant plus qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Pas après ce qui s'était passé entre eux dans la journée.

Il déglutit.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

Sa voix rauque venait de trancher le silence qui régnait.

Thomas se retourna d'un bloc, l'œil hagard, et laissa un échapper un sanglot étranglé dès l'instant où il croisa le regard de Newt.

Newt scruta les mèches brunes en pagaille, les beaux yeux noisette larmoyants...et fut désolé d'y déceler l'angoisse la désespoir et la fatigue.

« Thomas », souffla-t-il avant de se précipiter vers lui.

Il prit le visage de Thomas en coupe et, du pouce, essuya doucement ses joues trempées. Mais le geste empli de tendresse ne fit que provoquer de nouvelles larmes de désolation. Mais Newt ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'essuyer encore et encore les vagues de larmes qui tombaient. Thomas avait besoin de pleurer. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, au cours desquelles le blond ne lâcha jamais le brun. De toute façon, même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu le laisser tomber.

« Elle va bien ? »

Thomas avait parlé si doucement que Newt se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Le brun avait la tête pointée vers le sol et les épaules affaissés. Il semblait dévasté.

« Elle va s'en sortir, ouais », répondit le blond en glissant une main dans les cheveux en pagaille de l'autre garçon.

Thomas hocha la tête et parut se calmer.

« Il faut que je parte », murmura-t-il d'un ton bouleversé. « Je vais partir. Ce soir. »

Newt se figea, transpercé de toute part.

 _Quoi ?_

« Je ne reviendrai pas cette fois. Je ne peux pas revenir. »

Quelque chose se brisa en Newt.

« Non », lâcha-t-il avec stupeur.

Il secoua la tête tandis que Thomas s'écartait de lui et ramassait quelques vêtements.

« Tu ne peux...tu ne peux pas juste partir, comme ça et tout laisser derrière toi. On n'est pas dans un putain de roman, Thomas, tu ne peux pas _t'enfuir_. »

Thomas ne répondit rien et plia grossièrement ses vêtements avant de les fourrer dans une valise.

« Tu ne peux pas partir », répéta Newt dans un murmure à peine audible.

Thomas continuait de se déplacer dans la pièce et de jeter divers objets dans ses valises en reniflant occasionnellement.

Newt sentit un courant d'air glacial lui traverser le corps, comprimant ses poumons d'un sentiment nouveau. Il dut faire un effort titanesque pour ne pas laisser la panique le gagner. Mais il le sentait quand même. Le désespoir. Il rampait vicieusement dans ses veines. Faisait crépiter son pouls. Battre ses tempes. Il serra les poings.

« Thomas...putain...Tommy, tu ne peux pas...tu ne peut pas juste __partir__ , tu ne peux __pas__ faire ça ! »

Thomas déposa son affreuse chemise à cœur dans une de ses valises, et Newt suivit le mouvement, déchiré. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il menaçait de s'échapper de sa poitrine.

 _Non_. Thomas ne pouvait pas partir. Newt ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Il avait littéralement volé son cœur, avec ses tendances excentriques, ses sourires adorables, ses moues boudeuses, sa répartie, ses caprices hauts-en-couleurs, ses vêtements audacieux et sa façon de se terrer dans ses émotions.

« Si tu pars, je viens avec toi. »

Thomas s'immobilisa.

« Je veux partir avec toi », répéta Newt dans un grondement sourd. « Emmène-moi avec toi. »

Peut-être qu'il était trop aveuglé par la tristesse et la panique et qu'il ne mesurait pas la réelle portée de ses mots. Mais il avait simplement écouté ce que son cœur lui dictait.

Thomas tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, les sourcils froncés d'un air hébété.

« Newt...je ne peux pas te faire ça... »

« Je pars avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non », le coupa Newt avec plus de force en verrouillant son regard dans celui du brun.

Thomas secoua doucement la tête, le visage torturé.

« Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens », murmura-t-il.

« Tu me donnes envie d'être insensé », répliqua Newt.

Ce fut furtif, presque imperceptible. Mais le coin des lèvres de Thomas se souleva pour la première fois en un sourire timide.

« Ça non plus, ça n'a pas de sens. »

Cette fois, ce fut Newt qui sourit.

« Alors c'est décidé ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bordel, mais dans quoi était-il en train de se fourrer ? Qu'était-il en train de faire ?

Qu'en était-il de Teresa ? Ou de Minho et Alby ?

Mais il était incapable de revenir en arrière, parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être happé par les prunelles irisées de Thomas.

Le visage du brun s'assombrit.

« Je ne peux pas te faire ça », dit-il tout bas. « Je ne te laisserai jamais venir avec moi. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu mérites... »

Sa voix se brisa, et une grimace tordit ses traits doux. Ses épaules tressaillirent nerveusement. Un long soupir filtra entre ses lèvres serrées et il glissa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux bruns.

« Alors reste », reprit Newt, frustré. « J-je...Je ne t'embrasserai plus, d'accord ? C'était une erreur. Je ne le ferai plus...on est amis, et c'est tout, j'ai bien compris... Je ne le ferai plus e-et les autres vont changer d'avis, Alby va changer d'avis, j'en suis sûr... »

Le silence retomba, et Thomas secoua la tête, la yeux rivés sur les lèvres de Newt. Sa respiration était saccadé.

Le cerveau du blond tournait à plein régime.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Thomas ? » Demanda-t-il soudain.

Il avait besoin de savoir. L'atmosphère se chargea brusquement en électricité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? Pourquoi... ? »

Les yeux de Thomas remontèrent pour s'ancrer dans ceux de Newt.

« Teresa est ma meilleure amie », dit-il finalement, bouleversé. « Ce sont mes seuls amis. Je ne pourrais pas supporter leurs regards...méprisants... Je ne peux pas rester ici, Newt... Pas alors qu'Alby et Teresa mes détestent... Ils me détestent plus que tout... je ne veux pas rester là... »

Newt ignora le coup qu'il reçut au cœur à ces mots.

Il ne voulait pas rester ? Même si lui était là ?

« Je ne te déteste pas, moi. »

Il ne s'agissait pas de son cœur, mais de celui de Thomas.

« Je ne te déteste pas du tout...c'est juste que...je ne te comprends pas. Tu ne me laisses __jamais__ te comprendre. »

Les sourcils froncés, Thomas s'approcha du blond et leva une main tremblante pour caresser sa joue.

« Tu ne mérites pas... », commença-t-il.

Mais Newt le coupa aussitôt avec véhémence.

« Arrête de me parler de ce que je mérite ! » S'emporta-t-il. « Et arrête de fuir. Ne fais pas ça. On arrangera les choses. Tout les deux. Toi et moi. »

Thomas secoua la tête, et Newt lui agrippa soudain le poignet.

 _«_ _Si_. Ne pars pas...s'il-te-plaît, reste. _S'il-te-plaît_. »

Thomas le regarda un long moment, les yeux voilés de larmes. Le doute planait sur son visage.

« S'il-te-plaît. »

Les yeux de Thomas finirent par s'éclaircir un tout petit peu, et il acquiesça en silence, et Newt relâcha le souffle qu'il retenait.

« Bien », souffla-t-il. « Bien. Laisse-moi parler à Alby. Je sais qu'il m'écoutera. Je vais arranger les choses. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas faire de mal à Teresa... »

« Je n'aurais jamais pu lui faire de mal. »

Newt hocha la tête.

« Je sais. Et Alby aussi. Il le sait au fond. Il est juste bouleversé. Il n'a pas les idées claires. Je vais lui parler. »

Mu par une détermination nouvelle, le blond recula lentement.

« Je vais aller lui parler, et je reviens juste après, d'accord ? Attends-moi ici.

 _S'il-te-plaît, ne pars pas pendant que je ne suis pas là_ , implora-t-il silencieusement.

Thomas ne répondit pas.

« S'il-te-plaît », insista Newt en s'arrêtant. « Ne pars pas. »

Silence.

Le cœur de Newt palpitait dangereusement.

« Pour moi. »

À ces mots, Thomas leva la tête.

« Reste pour moi. »

Le silence s'étira.

Puis :

« Ce soir », finit par dire Thomas en regardant Newt dans les yeux. « Je reste ce soir. »

Dieu merci.

Le blond se détourna et marcha à grands pas vers la porte, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la poignée.

« Newt. »

L'interpellé se retournaet croisa les yeux de Thomas, qui luisaient dans la pénombre, comme deux petites perles scintillantes.

« Merci », souffla le brun. « Merci d'être venu. »

Putain.

Newt sentit ses entrailles se liquéfier.

« Je viendrai toujours. Et je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait hier. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser. »

Il vit Thomas se raidir.

« Tu as besoin d'un ami », continua-t-il d'un ton creux. « Et je le respecte. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, j'ai juste... Je me suis juste abandonné. Juste... pendant un moment... »

Il exhala un soupir tremblant.

Ce n'était pas le moment. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça.

Mais, évidemment, il ignora ses pensées rationnelles et opta plutôt pour faire ce qui lui semblait juste. De toute façon, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir sainement. Son esprit échappait à tout contrôle.

« Je me suis dit que... que peut-être, si je te montrais ce que je... »

Il marqua une pause, la voix faible, incapable de regarder Thomas dans les yeux.

Ok, peut-être qu'il était incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout, finalement.

Il déglutit.

« Je ne recommencerai pas », murmura-t-il. « Mais s'il-te-plaît, ne pars pas. D'accord ? Je vais revenir. Et je vais arranger les choses et ensuite je vais revenir ici. »

Il était venu ici pour demander des réponses et savoir pourquoi Teresa s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital, mais au lieu de ça, il s'était ridiculisé, putain.

« Je reviendrai », dit-il une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-X-

Il faisait toujours nuit lorsqu'il retourna à son appartement. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. De ruminer ses pensées noires.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et s'engouffra dans l'obscurité du hall d'entrée. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. À l'aveuglette, il se dirigea vers la canapé dans l'intention de s'y allonger pour essayer de trouver un peu de sommeil. Mais au lieu de ça, il manqua pratiquement de s'étaler sur une forme sombre recroquevillée au sol.

« Bordel de merde ! » Glapit-il en portant une main sur son cœur.

Il alluma la lampe de salon, révélant un garçon qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, adossé contre le canapé.

« Minho ?! »

Minho ne répondit rien à son exclamation et nicha son visage ravagé par les larmes contre ses genoux.

Newt fronça les sourcils et s'agenouilla près de lui.

« Min' ? Putain, tout le monde te cherche, où t'étais passé ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Minho secoua la tête et lâcha un petit sanglot. Genre, un vrai sanglot. Newt se sentait bouleversé. S'il pensait que voir Alby pleurer était la chose la plus triste au monde, voir son Minho aussi effondré le brisèrent de l'intérieur. Déboussolé, il prit le Coréen dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer silencieusement contre lui.

Le sang du blond bouillonnait.

(Pire Des Nuits De Tous Les Temps.)

Il restèrent comme ça un moment. Newt gardait son calme (après tout, il commençait à devenir un expert dans l'art de gérer les larmes). Et au bout d'un moment, Minho parla :

« J'ai merdé », s'étrangla-t-il d'une voix grave et angoissée.

Newt sentit son cœur se serrer. Minho releva lentement la tête. Son visage était marqué par la fatigue, ses yeux étaient bouffis et ses cheveux noir corbeau partaient dans tous les sens. Il semblait complètement détruit.

Newt avala sa salive.

« Comment ça ? » Interrogea-t-il sans relâcher son ami.

« J'ai vraiment grave merdé, Newt... Tu as entendu ce qui s'est passé ? » Reprit Minho d'une voix tremblante, ravalant du mieux ses larmes. « Ce soir, avec Teresa ? »

« Ouais », acquiesça Newt en resserrant son étreinte sur l'autre garçon. « Ouais c'est pour ça que je suis là. Maman m'a emmené à l'hôpital. Elle va s'en sortir », assura-t-il avec douceur. « Tu veux y aller ? Alby y est en ce moment. Et les parents de Tee' ne vont pas tarder non plus... »

« Putain Newt, arrête ! Arrête d'accord ? » Le coupa brusquement Minho d'un ton brisé avant de se lever.

Il s'avança vers le fenêtre, le corps rigide.

« Quoi, Min' ? » Demanda Newt, confus. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Elle va s'en sortir... »

« Tout ça...c'est à cause de moi... »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit.

« Quoi ? » Lâcha Newt, perdu. « Comment ça, _à cause de toi_ ? »

« C'est moi qui ai donné cette merde à Teresa. Et j'en ai pris aussi. »

Oh putain.

Oh merde.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste... On a gagné putain... on a gagné, Newt ! Et...et j'avais l'impression d'être au sommet du monde ! »

Il lâcha un rire sec et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Et Teresa est toujours partante pour s'amuser avec moi. Alors je lui en ai donné...mais ce qu'on a pris... C'était mauvais, Newt. Et je lui en ai donné, putain. Et j'aurais dû rester pour m'assurer qu'elle réagisse bien à la drogue, mais je l'ai juste laissée et... »

Il s'arrêta et se frotta les yeux d'une main tremblotante.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » Lâcha Newt, incrédule et choqué.

« J'avais peur », avoua doucement Minho. « J'ai eu une peur bleue alors je suis parti... »

Il déglutit.

« Je suis parti comme un lâche... »

Newt avait l'esprit surchargé d'émotions fortes et de pensées affolées.

Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler l'information. Il repensa à Ben, qui cherchait Minho partout. À la fureur d'Alby. À Thomas.

Putain.

« Mais putain pourquoi est-ce que t'es parti ? Pourquoi t'as pas parlé à Alby, bordel ? » Demanda-t-il en se levant à son tour.

Il n'était pas en colère, cependant. Il n'y avait pas de place à la colère dans ce genre de situation. Tous les cris de haine du monde n'y changerait rien.

« Minho, c'était une décision d'enfoiré. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Elle aurait pu mourir et tu te serais juste caché ? »

« Ouais, je sais putain », grogna Minho en se tournant vers le blond.

Son visage était striée de larmes et baigné de lueurs fantomatiques.

« Je vais aller parler à Alby. »

Newt hocha la tête.

« Je viendrai avec toi. À la première heure. »

« Donc. Genre, dans une heure. »

« Dans une heure », acquiesça Newt avec gravité.

L'ambiance était tendue.

Et Newt était perplexe.

« Thomas a dit à Alby que c'était lui qui l'avait fait », expliqua-t-il avec précaution en dévisageant Minho.

L'Asiatique papillonna des yeux, étonné.

« Attends, quoi ? »

« Thomas a dit que c'était à cause de lui. Il était là ? Quand ça s'est passé ? »

« Non, non il n'était pas là », protesta Minho d'un air consterné. « Il est resté dans son coin toute la soirée. Il n'a parlé à personne. Même pas à Jorge. Il passait son temps à fixer son portable. »

Oh bon Dieu.

« Mais alors pourquoi... ? »

Newt avait la nausée.

« Il faut que j'aille lui parler. »

« Non, Newt c'est à moi de le faire », objecta Minho, mais Newt secoua résolument la tête.

« Non, s'il-te-plaît. J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler. Seul à seul. Ensuite, tu pourras aller le voir, d'accord ? »

Minho hocha la tête avec hésitation.

« Ouais, bien sûr. Mais. Mais dis-lui juste que je vais tout avouer à Alby, d'accord ? »

« T'inquiète pas, je lui dirai. Je t'envoie un message pour te tenir au courant. »

« Ça marche », acquiesça Minho.

« Okay. »

Ils se scrutèrent du regard pendant un long moment sonnés et bouleversés par les événements de la soirée, avant que Newt ne fasse un pas en avant pour engloutir son ami dans ses bras.

Stupéfait, Minho resta un moment immobile, les bras ballants, avant de serrer à son tour le blond contre lui.

« Tout va finir par s'arranger, d'accord ? » Marmonna le blondinet.

Minho hocha la tête.

« Mais c'est à moi de réparer tout ça, Newtie. C'est moi qui ai merdé, pas toi. »

Il relâcha Newt, le visage grave.

« Le truc, c'est que je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais pouvoir arranger tout ça... »

« On va y travailler. Tous ensemble, d'accord ? Et quand Teresa se réveillera, on aura une bonne discussion aussi avec elle. »

« Ouais », approuva Minho en forçant un sourire. « Allez, file, le devoir t'appelle. Vas donc quérir ton prince. »

Newt lâcha un rire triste.

« C'est pas comme ça entre malheureusement... Il n'a besoin que d'un ami, Min'... »

Minho émit un petit son narquois.

« Il a besoin de toi, Newt. Allez va. Oust ! »

Et Newt l'enlaça un dernière fois avant de bondir vers la porte.

-X-

Il trouva Thomas assis à son bureau devant son journal ouvert. Il n'écrivait pas. Il fixait juste les pages vierges d'un air absent.

Lorsque Newt referma la porte, le brun releva la tête. Leurs regards se fixèrent l'un à l'autre. En fait, non, ils ne se regardèrent pas. Ils se percutèrent, violemment. Newt se perdit si loin dans la profondeur de ses yeux ambrés qu'il en oublia de respirer.

Il y eu un instant de flottement. Puis :

« Tu n'as rien fait », lâcha Newt en commençant à marcher vers Thomas. « T'as dit à Alby que c'était de ta faute. Mais tu n'as rien fait. »

Thomas se crispa. Le masque qu'il arborait se fissura.

« Minho m'a tout raconté. Il était à l'appartement. Et il va arranger les choses. Il va aller voir Alby pour tout lui raconter. »

Thomas se mordit la lèvre et ne bougea pas d'un poil même lorsque Newt atteignit le bureau.

« Putain, mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Teresa aurait fini par raconter ce qui s'était passé. Et Minho se serait bien décidé à dire la vérité. Alors _pourquoi_ t'as fait ça ? »

« Je l'ai dit à Alby avant qu'on sache si Teresa allait s'en sortir ou non », répondit doucement Thomas.

« Mais et Minho ? »

« Je lui ai laissé un choix. Sa carrière, Newt. Il s'en est tellement bien sorti, ce soir. Il a notre âge et il a déjà le monde à ses pieds. Ça peut ruiner sa vie, ce qui s'est passé... »

« Mais ça peut aussi ruiner la tienne ! » Intervint Newt, agacé.

« Oui, bah il vaut mieux que ce soit la mienne. »

Le blond le dévisagea, interdit.

« Minho est quelqu'un de bien. Il a du mérite et une carrière prometteuse devant lui. Et moi ? Soyons honnêtes, Newt, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je fasse quelque chose comme ça, tôt ou tard. Et j'allais le dire à Minho, mais... »

« Mais je l'ai trouvé le premier », continua Newt à sa place. « Et il va tout révéler à Alby. Et dès que Teresa sa réveillera, elle racontera tout aussi. Putain, mais Thomas, à quoi tu pensais ? C'était complètement insensé de faire ça espèce de tocard à la con ! Putain de nouille ! »

Et ce n'était même pas la colère qui faisait perdre le contrôle à Newt. Juste l'hystérie et le soulagement.

« Je suis désolé », souffla Thomas, les yeux hantés par une ombre de remord.

« Arrête de t'excuser. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Bordel », soupira Newt en se frottant les yeux.

Il regarda à nouveau Thomas, et un rire nerveux lui échappa.

« J'espère au moins que ça veut dire que tu reste... »

Thomas l'observa attentivement.

« Peut-être. »

« Je veux pas de _peut-être_. Tu restes, point. Il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que tu t'en aille. »

Thomas sonda un moment le blond en silence avant de hocher légèrement la tête. Newt sentit tous ses muscles se relaxer.

Le brun continuait de le fixer implacablement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, tout à l'heure ? » Demanda-t-il soudain en vrillant son regard dans celui de Newt qui cligna des yeux, désarçonné.

« De quoi ? »

« Quand tu as dit que tu ne savais pas a quoi tu t'attendais ? Quand tu as dit que tu t'étais abandonné ? »

Newt déglutit péniblement et baissa la tête en sentant ses joues s'embraser.

« Oh, euh.., bah je... »

Les yeux de Thomas le brûlaient intensément.

Merde merde merde.

« J'ai juste... »

Il lâcha un soupir d'outre-tombe. Il se sentait surmené. Il leva la tête et rencontra les iris mordorées du garçon qui avait ravi son cœur.

« Tu comptes tellement pour moi », admit-il dans un souffle. « Tellement. Et je sais même pas comment j'en suis arrivé à ressentir autant de choses pour toi. Des fois, c'est discret et facile à contrôler. Et d'autre fois, c'est tellement puissant que ça me submerge et je... et j'oublie que je ne suis pas censé aller trop loin. J'oublie, parce que la seule chose à laquelle je suis capable de penser, c'est que je... »

Non.

Non non non.

Il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Thomas.

Il ferma la bouche et se tut.

Les yeux de Thomas étaient agrandis et rivés sur Newt. Il était figé et semblait ne plus pouvoir respirer.

« Dis-le. »

Newt eut un mouvement de sursaut à ces mots.

« Quoi ? » Lâcha-t-il, pris de court, en sentant ses mains commencer à devenir moites.

« Dis-le, répéta Thomas d'une voix douce mais rauque.

Ses yeux brillaient étrangement, à la fois de terreur, mais aussi de détermination. Newt sentit ses joues s'enflammer sous ce regard intense. _Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme_. Cette citation n'avait jamais eu autant de sens en cet instant. Newt n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un le regarder ainsi. Ça crevait d'amour, de beauté, de jeunesse et de passion. Thomas ne le regardait pas. Il le dévorait littéralement des yeux.

« Dire quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, à bout de souffle.

Il ne parvenait pas à contrôler les battements endiablés de son cœur.

« Dis-le », dit à nouveau Thomas en s'avançant d'un pas.

Ses yeux vitreux ne quittaient pas Newt comme s'il était la chose la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vue.

« S'il-te-plaît... »

Alors Newt s'abandonna encore.

« Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Son corps entier s'embrasa à la seconde où il prononça ces mots fatidiques. Une bouffée de chaleur s'immisça dans ses veines, effaçant peu à peu la colère, la peine, l'angoisse et la pression qui l'assaillaient.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait de la part de Thomas après lui avoir annoncé ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il fonde en larmes.

Le « _pang_ » que Newt entendit ensuite se trouva être son cœur qui manqua bruyamment un battement avant de se remettre en route furieusement.

Les larmes jaillirent, roulèrent, s'évadèrent, et Thomas éclata en sanglots. Trop-plein d'émotions qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir. Sa tête brune chuta entre ses mains.

« Tommy... », s'étrangla Newt.

Thomas ne répondit et continua de pleurer en silence.

Mais ensuite. Et soudain, il tituba vers l'avant et tomba dans les bras de Newt. Le blond sentit sa tête tomber contre son cou et sa bouche s'échouer sur sa peau.

Trop choqué pour pouvoir dire quelque chose, le blond serra le plus jeune dans ses bras et attendit patiemment qu'il se calme.

Puis Thomas leva la tête. Un amalgame d'émotions vives se bousculaient dans son regard.

Et avant que Newt ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le brun fit quelque chose qui le laissa foudroyé sur place. Il approcha son visage du sien et posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Thomas glissa une main dans la nuque du blond, plaçant l'autre contre sa joue. Il touchait Newt comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus fragile du monde, et le blondinet sentit son ventre se contracter douloureusement. Les lèvres du brun avaient un goût salé, à cause de ses larmes qui avaient coulé.

Leurs bouches se caressèrent avec volupté quelques secondes, se détachant, et se rencontrant à nouveau, laissant derrière elles des nuées de frissons dans le corps des deux protagonistes. Jamais un baiser n'avait paru si vrai à Newt, jamais il n'en avait donné un avant tant d'affection. Le blond entrouvrit les lèvres, et Thomas y glissa sa langue jusqu'à la sienne. Elles se touchèrent, s'effleurèrent, apprirent à se connaître avant de valser ensemble dans un plaisir indescriptible.

Ils partagèrent un dernier baiser avant de s'écarter.

Thomas avait les joues rosées et les cheveux en bataille. Il était la beauté incarnée aux yeux de Newt. Puis un sourire franc s'empara des lèvres du brun. Un véritable sourire. Chaleureux. Reconnaissant.

Ils restèrent là, comme deux idiots à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, des sourires jouant au coin de leurs lèvres. Comme suspendus dans le temps. Leurs souffles se mêlaient l'un à l'autre, et leurs nez se frôlaient. Puis, Newt se décida à rompre le silence d'une voix incertaine.

« Je pensais que... », commença-t-il en fixant les lèvres de Thomas. « Je pensais que tu n'avais besoin que d'un ami ? »

Thomas déposa un léger baiser au coin de sa bouche avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

« J'ai juste besoin de _toi_ _»_ , répondit-il, les yeux brillants de milles étoiles.

L'on aurait dit qu'une constellation entière avait décidé de loger dans ses prunelles.

« J'ai juste besoin de toi, Newt Withman... »

« Tu t'es enfui quand on s'est embrassés », murmura Newt, abasourdi. « Tu es parti, et j'ai pensé que... »

« Tu es plus que ça », l'interrompit Thomas en posant une main sur la joue du blond. « Tu es plus que...juste du sexe...Je ne pouvais pas te faire _ça_. Je ne pouvais pas. Pas avec toi, Newt. Tu représentes bien plus que ça pour moi. »

Bordel, Newt avait l'impression d'imploser intérieurement.

« Je veux prendre mon temps avec toi, Newt. Je veux faire les choses bien. C'est différent. Tu es différent. »

« C'est toi qui est différent », souffla Newt en sentant pour la première un vrai sourire se frayer un chemin sur ses lèvres. « Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Tu me donnes de l'espoir, Tommy. Tu m'as redonné foi en l'humanité. »

Il lâcha un rire et, de la pulpe des doigts, vint caresser les lèvres de Thomas. Et puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. C'était chaud et humide à la fois. Doux et violent en même temps. Naturel et tellement insensé. Newt fut aspiré, transporté, dévasté.

Ça paraissait tellement simple, eux eux, juste leurs peaux, leurs lèvres. Ça paraissait tellement évident. Eux, c'était simple, c'était beau.

« On ferrait mieux d'aller chercher Minho. Puis aller parler à Alby », chuchota Newt en s'arrachant aux lèvres de l'autre.

Thomas hocha la tête et posa son front contre le sien.

« Ensemble, d'accord ? » Reprit Newt en fermant les yeux.

« Ouais », répondit Thomas.

Et il y avait tant de légèreté dans sa voix que Newt se retrouva une fois de plus à l'embrasser.

-X-

Teresa était réveillée lorsqu'ils se pointèrent à l'hôpital. Ses parents étaient avec elle, et ils trouvèrent Alby en train de patienter dans le couloir, l'air toujours aussi fatigué, mais au moins apaisé. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il vit Newt et Minho, et il cilla à peine en direction de Thomas.

« Il faut que je te parle, mon pote », fit aussitôt Minho en posant une main sur le bras d'Alby.

Lequel hocha la tête, surpris.

« D'accord », acquiesça-t-il avant de suivre le Coréen.

« Au moins, il ne s'est pas jeté sur moi », marmonna Thomas en les observant s'éloigner.

« Il ne ferait pas ça », le rassura Newt. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Minho va tout lui expliquer. »

Thomas hocha la tête avant d'entrelacer ses doigts à ceux du blond.

« J'espère qu'on pourra bientôt voir Teresa. »

« Moi aussi. »

Ouaip. Tout commençait à rentrer dans l'ordre.

Il fallait parfois affronter le pire pour provoquer le meilleur.

-X-

« On va m'envoyer en désintox », annonça Teresa dès qu'il franchirent le seuil de sa chambre d'hôpital.

Elle paraissait mortifiée, triste, faible, et pâle. C'était comme quelque chose que l'on voyait à la télévision. Un lit d'hôpital austère, entouré de machines et de fils. L'infirmière qui se trouvait là leva les yeux et leur adressa un sourire encourageant avant d'enfoncer un bouton de l'une des machines. Puis elle sortit de la pièce pour leur donner plus d'intimité.

Alby secoua doucement la tête mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il était assis à son chevet et serrait sa main pâle dans la sienne.

« Minho m'a tout raconté », révéla-t-il en regardant Thomas, honteux. « Je suis désolé mon pote. »

Il haussa les épaules, un peu perdu.

« Je suis désolé. Sincèrement. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser », répondit Thomas avec douceur.

Alby haussa les sourcils.

« Oh crois-moi, même les plus belles excuses du monde ne seraient pas suffisantes... »

Thomas se contenta de hausser les épaules et de pincer fermement les lèvres en évitant le regard de l'autre.

Newt lui serra la main en signe de réconfort.

« Où est Minho ? » Demanda le blond.

Alby lâcha un soupir et se frotta la nuque.

« Il est parti. Il a honte. Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire face à Teresa. »

Newt soupira.

Évidemment.

« Et...toi, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

Alby haussa les épaules.

« Je ne lui en veux pas... Maintenant que je sais que Teresa va s'en sortir, j'ai juste envie qu'on en parle plus et qu'on passe à autre chose. Ça ne sert à rien de rester là-dessus. »

Il leva les yeux et adressa un petit sourire à Newt.

« Tout ira bien maintenant. »

Le soulagement inonda la pièce.

« Tu as raison », approuva Newt en jetant un coup d'œil vers Thomas.

Son cœur fit une embardée lorsqu'il vit que le brun le couvait presque du regard.

« Tout ira bien », répéta-t-il en regardant Thomas quelques secondes avant de s'approcher de Teresa. « Quand à toi, sale branleuse, je me fiche de savoir où tu dois aller. T'es vivante, c'est le plus important, ajouta-t-il en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras. »

« Exactement », approuva Alby d'un ton apaisant. « Et puis je pense que ça te fera du bien, bébé. »

Teresa baissa la tête, les yeux brillants.

« Ouais. Très certainement », marmonna-t-elle en esquissant un sourire tremblant.

Elle regarda Alby et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Je t'aime », souffla-t-elle.

Alby déglutit.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Newt les observait, la poitrine compressé.

Il avait enfin la possibilité de comprendre ce genre d'émotions.

Il sentit Thomas se rapprocher de lui et sourit.

Ouais, il comprenait.

-X-

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée avec Teresa juste que cette dernière ne se tourne vers Thomas pour l'observer avec l'intensité habituelle de ses yeux bleu électrique.

« J'aimerais bien te parler », dit-elle avec douceur, et Thomas hocha la tête en jetant un bref regard en direction de Newt tandis que le blond quittait le pièce, suivi d'Alby.

Newt adressa un sourire d'encouragement au brun lorsqu'il reçut un message.

C'était de Minho.

 ** __SMS de Sushi à Newtie :__**

 _11hh51. 'Tu rentres bientôt ? J'me sens vraiment mal..._

Newt sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge. Minho était le seul élément qui manquait au tableau. Il écrivit rapidement sa réponse.

 ** __SMS de Newtie à Sushi :__**

 _ _11h51.__ _ _Ouais. Je serai bientôt là__

 __**SMS de Sushi à Newtie** :__

 _ _11h52. Avec Thomas ?__

Newt leva les yeux de son écran et regarda dans la chambre, dont la porte était entrouverte. Teresa et Thomas étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le brun tourna la tête vers Newt, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'émotions.

Newt sentit une nuée de papillons virevolter dans son ventre.

Il reporta son attention sur son portable et écrivit une réponse avant de glisser dans la poche de son jean.

 ** __SMS de Newtie à Sushi :__**

 _ _11h54. Ouais. Avec Thomas.__

* * *

 _ _ **VUALAAAAAA**!__

 _J'ESPÈRE_ _ _**SINCÈREMENT** QUE CE CHAPITRE VOUS A PLU, j'y consacré **tellement** de temps, mon Dieu ! J'étais jamais satisfaite mdrr mais au bout d'un moment, je me suis résignée à la poster!__

 _ _Allez je vais être rapide pour répondre aux reviews, je dois préparer un oral après :)__

 _ _ **No05** : awwww désolée de t'avoir fait attendre! Et merci de m'avoir écrit cette petite review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu lises cette fiction :D __

__**Amelayy** : Wow c'te roman que tu m'as écrit mdrrr MERCI BEAUCOUP chou, ça fait plaisir de lire des reviews aussi longues... Ouais, Newt a un peu la vie dure aux côtés de Thomas... Et c'est exactement ce qu'on ressent, quand on a aux côtés de nous quelqu'un qu'on aime plus que tout et qu'on pense être la plus belle chose au monde..mais au final, on sait au fond de nous qu'on ne peut pas l'avoir... Et pour Thomas, ça l'a vraiment libéré de s'ouvrir enfin à Newt ! Ahah, je jubilais intérieurement, quand j'ai écrit cette scène avec Roméo, avouons-là, il n'y a rien de plus sexy qu'un petit Tommy jaloux et possessif ;p En tout cas, j'ai hâte de connaître ta réaction pour CE chapitre ! Ahh ça me fait plaisir que tu me partages ton avis sur le film... moi aussi, j'étais déprimée de me dire que la saga était bel et bien terminée... Mais les fictions vont faire perdurer le Newtmas ;) Cœur sur toi! T'es géniale :3__

 _ _ **Laetyss** : Ahah une revenante :) Contente que tu te sois décidé à reprendre ta lecture... Et oui, Thomas est très complexe... Et quand tu dis que Newt va être dans un état lamentable, eh bien, tu ne crois pas si bien dire mdrrr Et je suis tout à faire d'accord avec toi par rapport au film. J'ai pas arrêté de pleurer aussi, mais j'étais vraiment satisfaite de voir autant de moments Newtmas... Gros bisous et merci pour ta review :)__

 _ _ **Julie** **Nbs** : Oh mon Dieu j'en peux plus tu m'as tuée mdrr Je te verrai bien écrire une fiction loufoque et haute en couleurs, avec ce que tu dis dans cette review :P Merci beaucoup pour tous tes beaux compliments, tu m'as vraiment réchauffée le cœur... Et pour la scène des Awards, non malheureusement, je ne l'ai pas développée, et puis, si tu as lu le dernier chapitre, tu verras que la soirée va tourner au drame... Moi non pluuus je n'ai pas du tout envie que cette fiction se termine... J'ai d'autres projets de fiction, mais je ne pense qu'elles arriveront à la cheville de Forever Young... Merci encore pour ton commentaire et à bientôt ;)__

 _ _ **Heyfitou** : Ne t'inquiète pas, Newt souffre dans ce chapitre, mais la roue va tourner pour lui et Thomas ;) "un petit Bambi sur glace", tu m'as tuée, l'image est tellement à croquer OMG En tout cas, merci d'avoir commenté !__

 _ _ **UneVisiteuse** : Ohhh non pleure pas, t'en fais pas, je te promets que ça finit par s'arranger entre Thomas et Newt! En tout cas, merci beaucoup de m'avoir donné ton avis :)__

 _ _**florian843** : Tu as parfaitement bien cerné Thomas! D'un côté, il voit bien qu'il se sent jaloux dès qu'un garçon approche Newt, mais de l'autre il a peur de s'abandonner à ses sentiments et de lâcher prise... Il est juste dans une impasse, mais il finira par en sortir ;) Merci d'avoir commenté *cœur*__

 _ _ **SunWings** : Ahah, crois-moi j'aurais bien aimé voir ta tête :P les reviews comme les tiennes sont vraiment des perles mdrrr je m'éclate tout le temps à chaque fois que je les lis ! Merci pour ta review :)__

 _ _ **Joackie** : Ouiii t'es pas la première à me dire qu'au final, la réaction de Thomas à la fin du chapitre n'était pas une grosse surprise.. En tout cas merci pour tous ces compliments, t'es adorable :3__

 _ _ **Biboo1** : Tu as tout à fait raison, grâce aux conseils de Newt, Thomas réussit à prendre du recul par rapport à son père, à prendre des décisions plus rationnelles... Newt lui apporte beaucoup de bien dans sa vie mine de rien, s'il est heureux, c'est bien grâce à lui ! Et merci à toi de commenter cette fiction aussi régulièrement *keur*__

 _ _ **Malala** : T'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger entre Thomas et Newt p'tit chat ;)__

 _ _ **Serpsy** : J'espère que la suite t'a rendue moins triste en tout cas! C'est fini les cliffhangers de ouf, maintenant, promis !__

 _ _ **No Name** : Awww sorry :'( J'espère que la suite a réussi à réparer ton cœur! :p__

 _ _ **Blue Berry** : "Thomas petit caca précieux", mdrrr je me suis tapée une barre devant ton commentaire. J'arrive pas à savoir si c'est positif ou négatif. Un peu des deux, j'imagine, et ça décrit parfaitement notre petit Tommy mdrrr__

 _ _ **Solstice** : Ohhh merci beaucoup, ta review m'a vraiment flattée ! Effectivement tu as raison, Thomas a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, et il a peur de se laisser aller aussi. Il a toujours pensé que l'amour était un sentiment que ne ferait que le détruire. Il a dû mal à sortir de cet état d'esprit...__

 _ _ **Mookie** : WOW EUH *mode panique* QU'EST-C QUE TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE? TU VEUX MA VENTOLINE POUR MIEUX RESPIRER ? OU SINON JE VAIS CHERCHER UNE BOUTEILLE D'OXYGENE CA POURRAIT AUSSI FAIRE L'AFFAIRE! J'ESPERE QUE LE CHAPITRE SUIVANT VA TE REDONNER TON AIR ET MERCI INFINIMENT POUR TON COMMENTAIRE :D__

 _ _ **Mikelangelo** : Ahah ouiii Newt s'est transformé en vraie guimauve aux côtés de Thomas. Et Thomas...oui, il dégage tellement de choses que tout le monde est a ses pieds, et Newt n'y a pas fait exception... En tout cas merci, sincèrement, pour ton commentaire, tu me rassures vraiment sur ma façon d'écrire...__

 _ _ **Kurome95** : Hey :D Alors déjà, je te remercie d'avoir persisté et continué à lire ma fiction, même si les premiers chapitres sont un peu longs et ennuyants... Que tu dises qu'il y avait encore des fautes, ça m'a vraiment motivée à tout relire pour corriger ce qui va pas xD Ou peut-être que je devrais demander à un bêta, il y a parfois des fautes qu'on ne voit pas... En tout cas, MERCI infiniment pour ton commentaire constructif, ça fait du bien d'avoir des avis comme le tien :)__

 _ _ **Guest** : Oui, le thé au citron a toujours été maléfique mdrr en tout, j'espère que t'auras moins envie de frapper Thomas et Newt à la fin de l'histoire :P __

__**Tchaïkovski** : Awww désolée d'avoir terminé le chapitre aussi brutalement et mis autant de temps à publier le chapitre suivant! J'espère que t'as réussi à survivre cette longue attente :p__


	33. Épilogue

_**HEY HEY mes p'tits amours :)** Me revoilà pour un tout dernier chapitre! Hey oui, j'allais pas vous laisser en plan sans avoir posté un **épilogue** ;)_

 _J'espère **VRAIMENT** que cette conclusion à cette fiction vous plaira. J'ai reçu pas mal de MP et de reviews qui me demandaient d'inclure un pitit **lemon** **Newtmas** (PETITS COQUINS), donc j'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous offrir ça :P_

 _ET **AUSSI** , très important, j'ai tenté un petit **switch** vers le **point de vue de Thomas** dans ce chapitre (ce sera court, mais ça vous aidera peut-être à comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête ;) )_

 _Je voulais aussi vous remercier **du fond du** **cœur** pour toutes **reviews adorables, vos favourites et vos suivis** , franchement, je ne demande rien de plus qu'un peu **d'amour** , et là je suis franchement **comblée** hihihi_

 ** _BONNE LECTURE!_**

* * *

À peine Teresa fut-elle sortie de l'hôpital que Thomas et Newt prirent la décision de lui concocter un délicieux goûter digne de ce nom (sans alcool) avant qu'elle ne parte au centre de désintoxication.

(Oui, cette histoire les avait tellement chamboulés qu'ils avaient bel et bien décidé de renoncer pour cette fois à une soirée bien arrosée).

Pour l'occasion, ils avaient décidé de mettre la table et les décorations dans la véranda de Thomas (un endroit absolument magnifique aux yeux de Newt). Son mobiliser était simple et gai : il y avait des rocking-chairs blancs, des fauteuils en bambou et des canapés recouverts de coussins de chintz aux couleurs vives. Plusieurs dessertes étaient éparpillées ça et là. Le soleil inondait la pièce, et la rambarde était recouverte d'une plante grimpante à floraison tardive, dont les délicates fleurs blanches exhalaient un merveilleux parfum. Thomas y avait également mis une quantité de plantes vertes et d'orchidées qui apportaient à la pièce un côté exotique.

Un véritable petit coin de paradis.

Ils recouvrirent la table d'une nappe, avant d'y disposer toute sorte de pâtisseries, toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres, ainsi que des carafes du jus de fruits et de sodas. Ils agrémentèrent le tout de bougies parfumées, de petits cristaux et de pétales de fleurs.

Thomas était en train de réajuster les couverts pour qu'ils soient bien symétriques aux assiettes et aux verres (lui et sa minutie maladive...) lorsque quelques légers coups à la porte se firent entendre.

Curieux, Newt alla ouvrir révélant nul autre que...

Minho.

« Pourquoi t'as toqué ? » C'est la première fois que tu fais ça, lâcha le blondinet avec surprise.

Minho haussa les épaules, le visage fermé. Ses mains étaient profondément enfoncées dans les poche de son jean, et sa chemise à carreaux était retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Son visage mat était baigné de culpabilité, et ses yeux apparaissaient légèrement voilés.

« Ça aurait un peu déplacé de débarquer comme ça... », marmonna-t-il.

Newt fronça les sourcils.

Depuis que Teresa avait fait son overdose, Minho n'avait plus été le même. Il avait radicalement changé d'attitude : il restait silencieux, avait perdu de sa joie rayonnante et de son rire communicatif, et semblait constamment éteint, comme si on avait soufflé toutes ses bougies. Il ne sortait plus et faisait sagement ses devoirs tous les soirs avant d'aller au lit sans faire de vague. Puis le matin, il se réveillait et prenait son petit-déjeuner, tout en prenant garde à ne jamais toucher le piano pour ne pas réveiller Newt.

Et le blond ne pouvait pas supporter de voir son meilleur dans un tel état.

« Ce n'est pas déplacé. Pas quand c'est chez Tommy, Alby ou Teresa », protesta-t-il fermement avant de faire signe au Coréen de rentrer.

Ce dernier s'exécuta lentement, les yeux rivés au sol, et ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la véranda.

« Pas de whisky aujourd'hui ? » Plaisanta Newt en jetant un œil vers Thomas qui les observait,, debout près de la table, les lèvres pincées.

Minho secoua la tête en admirant la pièce.

« Ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée, je crois. »

Il s'arrêta et haussa les épaules.

« Vu ce qui s'est passé... »

« Ah. Ouais, bien vu », répondit Newt d'un air gêné.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu », intervint Thomas s'approchant avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Minho.

L'Asiatique esquissa un léger sourire.

« Merci, mon pote, je suis content aussi d'être là. »

Silence.

« Teresa sera contente de te voir aussi », ajouta Newt d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant en frottant gentiment le bras de son ami. « Tu lui manques. »

« Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi. »

« Parce que t'es un de ses meilleurs pote. Elle t'adore, et ce qui s'est passé n'a rien changé. »

« À ta place, j'en serais pas si sûr », grommela Minho, et Newt ravala péniblement la boule de frustration qu'il sentait presser dans sa gorge.

« Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute, Min'. Teresa est tout aussi responsable que toi. Tu peux lui demander, elle le dit elle-même ! » Expliqua patiemment le blond pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois.

Et comme toujours, Minho haussa les épaules.

« Ouais, bref, peu importe. Je suis venu parce que je voulais la voir avant qu'elle parte. »

Newt envoya un regard dépité en direction de Thomas qui secoua la tête d'un air contrit.

« Et t'as eu tout à fait raison. Tout le monde sera content de te voir », approuva le brun .

Minho hocha la tête d'un air absent avant de se tourner vers le mur de verre de la véranda qui donnait sur le parc du campus.

-X-

Lorsque Alby et Teresa se pointèrent enfin, Thomas et Newt se jetèrent sur eux comme deux enfants pour les engloutir dans un câlin de groupe.

« Voilà l'enfant chérie ! » Rugit Newt en plaquant un baiser humide sur la joue de Teresa qui lâcha un éclat de rire.

Bon Dieu, ce que ça faisait du bien de se retrouver...

« Désolé, on est un petit peu en retard », s'excusa Alby en essayant de se dépêtrer des bras de fer de Thomas. « On a profité du soleil pour aller se promener au parc. »

« J'ai surtout profité de mes derniers instants de liberté », lâcha Teresa d'un air sombre.

À ces mots, Alby leva les yeux au ciel.

« On ne va pas t'enfermer dans un donjon, Tee'. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » Fit le belle brune en faisait la moue. « Mon père n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est horrible là-bas... »

Alby lâcha un soupir et l'attira dans ses bras.

« Je ferais en sorte que tu sois bien là-bas. Et si vraiment tu vis un enfer, je t'arracherai de là moi-même. »

Un petit sourire effleura les traits de Teresa, et elle pressa un doux baiser sur la joue de son petit ami.

« Je t'aime », minauda-t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi », répondit Alby sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Ils s'installèrent sur les divers fauteuils et rocking-chairs dans la véranda baignée par le soleil (d'ailleurs, Teresa eut le malheur de faire un petit commentaire sur la beauté de l'endroit, et Thomas se mit à tellement rayonner tellement d'orgueil et de fierté que Newt dut lui donner un coup sur l'épaule pour le faire redescendre de son piédestal), et le blondinet remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

« Minho ? » Appela-t-il en se retournant.

Le Coréen était toujours debout près de la porte-fenêtre et les observait, en retrait, le corps raide. Son visage au teint hâlé baignait dans les rayons du soleil, détonnant avec le froncement de ses sourcils et la lueur ombragée qui envahissait ses prunelles.

« Minho, viens t'asseoir, prends un fauteuil », proposa Newt en lui décochant un sourire encourageant. « Sois pas timide. »

Minho ne bougea pas d'un poil et se mordit anxieusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Minho », appela soudain Teresa d'une voix douce. « Viens là s'il-te-plaît », continua-t-elle en faisant en geste vers le rocking-chair à côté d'elle. « J'ai l'impression que ça fait des lustres qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Tu me manques, tu sais. »

Minho déglutit péniblement et s'avança lentement jusqu'à la jeune fille avant d'emprisonner sa main entre les siennes. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment sans rien dire, mais lorsque Teresa lui adressa un doux sourire, le masque que portait le Coréen se fissura.

« Je suis désolé », murmura-t-il soudain, des trémolos dans la voix, avant de s'agenouiller devant Teresa. Je suis désolé, Tee', je voulais pas... »

Il s'arrêta et baissa la tête. De sa position assise, Newt vit ses épaules trembler.

« Je suis désolé. Désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé... »

Teresa le prit dans ses bras pour le faire taire, et un rire lui échappa.

« Ça va aller, Min'. Ça va aller, je ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ? Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. C'est de notre faute à tous les deux. »

Les autres observaient le duo en silence, les yeux remplis d'émotions contenues. Teresa resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de Minho lorsque ce dernier lâcha un petit reniflement.

« Calme-toi », souffla la jeune fille en frottant son dos. « On s'en est sortis tous les deux, c'est terminé maintenant. On ne refera plus la même erreur d'accord ? Plus jamais. C'est oublié. »

« Je suis désolé », répéta Minho d'une voix à peine audible en enfouissant son visage contre l'épaule de Teresa.

« Pas moi. Je ne suis pas désolée pour ce qui est arrivé », répondit le brune. « C'était un mal pour un bien. Parfois, on a besoin qu'on nous ouvre les yeux pour nous faire comprendre la gravité de la situation. »

Minho se détacha d'elle et hocha la tête d'un air pensif.

« Je t'ai ouvert les yeux alors ? »

Un sourire rayonnant prit place sur le visage de Teresa.

« Oui. »

« Oh...bah alors...de rien. »

Ces derniers mots plongèrent la pièce dans un torrent de rire. Teresa prit à nouveau brièvement l'Asiatique dans ses bras en riant.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là », dit-elle avec sincérité.

« Merci de m'avoir invité », répliqua Minho en souriant pour la première fois avec plus de joie.

« À Teresa », clama alors Thomas en levant son verre de jus d'ananas.

Newt sentit un frisson délicieux le parcourir lorsqu'il sentit la main du brun se poser sur sa cuisse. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et une expression complice et empli d'affection illumina leur visage.

« À Teresa », répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

Puis ils trinquèrent leurs verres et burent leurs boissons d'une traite.

Et oui. Ce qui s'était passé avait été un mal pour un bien, finalement.

-X-

La fin de l'année déboula à toute allure. Newt passait le plus clair de son temps plongé dans ses livres ou dans les bras de Thomas.

« Tu veux du sucre dans ton thé ? » S'enquit le blond en remuant paresseusement les tasses de thé posées devant eux.

Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre à même le sol, adossés contre le canapé et entourés par des montagnes de coussins brodés et d'épaisses couvertures tricotées. Un plateau en argent était posé à leurs pieds, avec un magnifique service à thé indien. Du la fumée s'échappait des tasses bouillantes, tandis que Thomas feuilletait un livre de Keats et que Newt relisait ses cours de théâtre.

Le blondinet était lové contre le torse de Thomas, et frissonnait à chaque fois que la main de son _petit ami_ caressait son avant-bras. Sa peau se recouvrait de chair de poule lorsqu'il sentait le plus jeune se pencher vers lui et murmurer au creux de son oreille ses passages préférés. C'était tellement enivrant, et un peu distrayant parce que Newt devait faire un effort monumental pour se concentrer sur ses cours, mais il préférait se rouler dans un buisson d'orties plutôt que de bouger d'ici.

« Non merci, pas de sucre », répondit Thomas en passant une main dans les cheveux du plus âgé qui se retint de ronronner de plaisir. « Par contre, je veux bien du sirop d'agave », poursuivit-il d'un ton mutin. « C'est mon nouveau truc. »

Newt pouffa de rire.

« T'es ridicule, Murphy », lâcha-t-il en riant. « Et puis on n'a pas de sirop d'agave, de toute façon. »

« Si si on en a. J'en ai acheté pleins de pots hier. Tout est dans ma chambre. »

« Bah dommage pour toi, j'ai la flemme d'aller en chercher. »

Thomas fit la moue.

« J'ai pas non plus envie que tu bouges », acquiesça-t-il en verrouillant un bras autour de la taille de Newt (qui sentit une volée de petits papillons lui retourner le ventre). « Demande à Minho sinon ? »

« Minho n'est pas là, au cas ou t'aurais pas remarqué. »

« Envoie-lui un message. »

« Bon, tu vas te taire à la fin », rit Newt en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je te raconte pas les conneries que tu peux me sortir des f... »

« Fais-moi taire, alors », souffla alors Thomas au creux de son oreille, le réduisant soudain au silence.

Le blond n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois.

Il se pencha en avant et captura les lèvres de Thomas dans un baiser langoureux. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit Thomas être agité d'un soubresaut et laisser tomber son livre. Il sentit les mains du brun remonter dans son dos, traçant des arabesques délicats contre le tissu de son t-shirt, et il prit le visage du plus jeune en coupe.

Très vite, la langue de Thomas s'immisça entre ses lèvres. Elle était brûlante et traçait un chemin de feu jusqu'au centre de son âme, le consumant de l'intérieur. Newt aurait pu mourir de plaisir. Les lèvres de blond dérapèrent sur la mâchoire de l'autre, et il entreprit de sucer et de mordiller la peau qui lui était offerte, traçant un chemin jusqu'à son cou qu'il commença à marquer.

« " _Les courbes de vos lèvres renouvellent l'histoire"_ _»_ , parvint à dire Thomas entre deux respirations saccadées, les yeux vitreux.

« C'est pas du Keats, ça », marmonna Newt contre la peau de son petit ami avant de se mettre à mordiller doucement le lobe de son oreille.

« Je sais », répondit le brun d'une voix soudain plus aiguë.

« C'est de Wilde », devina Newt en souriant tendrement.

« C'est exact », acquiesça Thomas, le regard assombri par le désir, et il écrasa à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles du plus âgé.

Ce baiser fut un peu plus précipité et quémandeur. Les mains de Thomas parcouraient le corps de Newt, mais ses gestes restaient toujours respectueux, et il ne s'aventurait jamais à des endroits un peu plus osés. Le corps bouillonnant de désir, Newt se redressa un peu avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses de Thomas. Il renversa le plateau de thé dans la manœuvre, mais il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre, parce que son petit ami était contre lui et l'embrassait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Sans réfléchir, ses doigts se posèrent sur la chemise du brun, mais alors qu'il commençait à la déboutonner, Thomas lui saisit les poignets et s'écarta de lui en haletant.

« Non...je suis désolé... », souffla le brun à bout de souffle, les joues teintées de rose et le regard fuyant.

Newt cligna des yeux, décontenancé, avant de s'éloigner. Son cœur tambourinait furieusement contre ses côtes.

« Est-ce que...est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » Demanda-t-il en sentant un vent de panique commencer à monter en lui.

Thomas secoua aussitôt la tête et embrassa les phalanges du blond.

« Non », répondit-il d'une voix rauque. « Non, c'est juste que... »

Il s'arrêta et parut réfléchir quelques instants avant de continuer :

« C'est différent avec toi. »

Il déglutit.

« Je flippe un peu, en fait... »

Oh bon Dieu. Newt était sur le point de se liquéfier sur place.

 _Comment ce garçon pouvait-il être aussi adorable ?_

« Tommy », murmura-t-il en caressant la joue de Thomas. « Y a aucun problème, d'accord ? Je te comprends parfaitement. Y a pas d'urgence. Franchement, on a tout notre temps. »

Il se tut et chercha le regard de Thomas.

 _«_ _I'm happy just to dance with you_ _»_ , chantonna-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Les lèvres de Thomas se tordirent en un sourire amusé.

« Les Beatles ? »

« Tout juste, mon très cher Watson », approuva Newt en essayant de se recomposer un air sérieux.

« Tu savais que mon père avait bossé avec Paul McCartney ? »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel et envoya un léger coup de poing taquin contre l'épaule de Thomas.

« Bon, t'as fini de te la péter espèce de gosse de riche fils de pop star ? » Rit-il en déposant un baiser humide sur le nez du brun. « Faut que je termine mes devoirs, tu m'aides ? On lira ton livre de Keats après, si tu veux. »

« Ça marche », acquiesça Thomas d'un air content avant d'ajouter à voix basse. « Et. Merci. »

Newt haussa un sourcil.

« Pour quoi ? »

« Merci d'être toi. »

Sa voix si sincère fit bondir le ventre du blondinet. Il sentit sa nuque chauffer alors qu'il était submergé par une drôle de vague étouffante mais pas forcément déplaisante.

Pour cacher son air désarçonné, il fit taire Thomas en capturant ses lèvres.

-X-

Thomas avait ses bons jours et ses mauvais jours.

Et pendant les mauvais, il restait silencieux, morne et semblait aussi vide et creux qu'une coquille.

Newt détestait ces moments-là.

« J'ai trouvé un appartement, au fait », annonça Thomas en parcourant les allées d'une boutique d'antiquité.

Les étagères en bois étaient poussiéreuses et garnies d'objets antiques en tout genre : de la porcelaine chinoise, des livres aux reliures craquelées et tâchées, des tourne-disques vintages, et bien d'autres encore...

« Ah ouais ? » S'enquit Newt en examinant une lampe à huile en cuivre. « Tu penses que tu vas le prendre ? »

Thomas resta un moment silencieux et se mit à tripoter nerveusement une boîte à musique en bois dont le couvercle était orné d'une peinture de la Renaissance.

« Ouais. Je l'ai déjà acheté. »

Ah.

Ah bon ?

« C'est pas loin de chez ton père ? » Demanda Newt en fronçant les sourcils.

Comment ça, il l'avait _déjà_ acheté ? Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé avant ?

« Non, pas vraiment », répondit vaguement Thomas en reposant la boîte à musique, non sans continuer de l'admirer.

(Alors évidemment, Newt la récupéra et la glissa dans son sac à dos dès que le brun eut le dos tourné).

« C'est...euh...près de Bury St Edmunds. »

Newt se figea.

« Quoi ? »

Merde, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre.

Thomas déglutit bruyamment.

« Mais sinon il est encore temps de changer d'avis... »

« Changer d'a... ? »

« C'était stupide », l'interrompit Thomas en secouant la tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie. « Je vais annuler mon... »

« Whoah, Tommy, whooah », intervint Newt en empoignant sa veste pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. « Arrête, c'est tout sauf stupide ! C'est...putain, c'est génial. Sincèrement. »

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire. Bordel. Thomas allait déménager près de chez lui. Il lâcha un rire.

« C'est génial », répéta-t-il en attrapant le brun par le cou.

Sans crier gare, il prit le visage de son petit ami en coupe et l'attira dans un baiser enfiévré. Thomas sourit doucement, mais l'inquiétude assombrissait toujours son visage. Il hocha la tête d'un air incertain et recula d'un pas.

Mais bon, Newt passa outre, parce que son petit ami allait déménager près de chez lui, et il fallait qu'il achète cette boîte à musique. Alors, avec un dernier baiser, il ajouta :

« Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, tu m'attends dehors ? »

Thomas hocha la tête et s'éloigna d'un pas raide vers la sortie.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Newt s'avança vers la caisse et montra la boîte à musique au vendeur qui l'encaissa.

« Ce sera tout, jeune homme ? »

« Ce sera tout », acquiesça Newt en glissant son porte-feuille et la boîte à musique dans son sac.

-X-

Thomas resta silencieux et morose le reste de la journée. Il annula même leur rendez-vous avec Alby, Teresa et Minho le soir, prétextant qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Alors Newt rentra avec lui, troublé.

« Bon, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Soupira-t-il une fois qu'ils furent chez Thomas.

Le brun ne répondit rien et fila vers sa chambre.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tommy », appela-t-il, irrité, en le suivant à la trace. « Arrête de fuir. Je sais qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas, ça se lit clairement sur ton visage. »

« Rien », mentit sèchement Thomas en s'installant à son piano.

Mais il ne fit aucun mouvement vers les touches d'ivoire. Il se contenta de fixer la clavier.

Avec un long soupir, Newt le poussa doucement pour qu'il se décale sur le côté avant de se laisser tomber sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Il emprisonna une des mains du brun entre les siennes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau en caressant les phalanges du plus jeune dans des petits cercles apaisants.

Les yeux de Thomas se perdirent un moment dans le geste tendre et empli d'affection.

« Tu regrettes d'avoir pris l'appartement, c'est ça ? » Conclut platement Newt en sentant son ventre se tordre douloureusement. « Tu n'as plus envie de vivre près de moi et de ma famille. »

Il essayait de conserver une voix neutre, de mettre ses sentiments de côté, mais...c'était dur.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout », protesta aussitôt Thomas en écarquillant les yeux. « Pas du tout », insista-t-il en serrant les mains de Newt entre les siennes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, alors ? » Demanda doucement le blond, un peu plus soulagé.

Thomas avala sa salive.

« En fait, j'ai l'impression que c'est pas une bonne idée. »

Oh. Newt dut faire un effort surhumain pour rester calme.

« Et pourquoi tu penses ça ? »

« Parce que...ça voudrait dire que ce serait plus...sérieux entre nous ? »

Ouch. Newt eut la douloureuse impression qu'une lance venait de transpercer son cœur.

Ah non. C'était Thomas Murphy.

« Et c'est pas ce que tu veux. »

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase.

Merde.

Merde merde merde.

« Non, au contraire, c'est ce que je veux », répondit doucement Thomas. « Mais...c'est pas ce que je veux pour __toi__. »

Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu.

« D'accord. Bon, maintenant, tu vas m'écouter attentivement Thomas Murphy, ou peu importe ton nom. Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes ça, d'accord ? Va vraiment falloir que t'arrêtes de vouloir prendre des décisions à ma place et d'essayer de juger ce qui est bien ou mal pour moi. __Je t'aime__ _._ Beaucoup. Je t'aime trop, d'ailleurs. »

À ces mots, Thomas lâcha un petit rire et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et que je sache, je prévois pas d'arrêter de t'aimer. Alors ça sert à rien d'essayer de ralentir les choses entre nous, ou de vouloir m'éloigner de peur de me faire souffrir. Je suis borné et je gagnerai toujours, Tommy. Toujours. Alors laisse-moi t'aimer espèce de cucu, et viens vivre près de chez moi pour que je puisse devenir ton nouveau pot de colle attitré, et que je puisse t'embrasser tous les jours, d'accord ? »

Il illustra son petit monologue d'un baiser sur la joue de Thomas qui sourit doucement, les yeux rivés sur ses genoux. Alors Newt lui releva la tête du bout de l'index.

« D'accord ? »

« C'est juste que... je suis pas habitué à ça », marmonna Thomas en plongeant son regard ambré dans celui du blond. « J'ai peur de tout foutre en l'air... »

Un rire clair échappa à Newt.

« Est-ce que tu penses que ce que t'as décidé de faire était une bonne chose ? »

Thomas haussa les épaules, toujours perdu dans les yeux du plus âgé.

« Je crois, ouais. »

« Alors t'as bien fait. »

« Aussi simple que ça ? »

« Aussi simple que ça. Et je suis fier de toi. Moi aussi, je pense que tu prends la bonne décision, de prendre du recul avec ton père, Tommy. Et je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi de faire ça. »

Thomas déglutit.

« Merci », souffla-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Et ça ne veut pas dire que tu l'abandonnes, au contraire, c'est pour ton bien mais c'est aussi pour son bien à lui. Et puis de toute façon, on ira le voir aussi souvent que possible », continua Newt en glissant une main dans la tignasse brune du plus jeune.

Thomas le dévisagea d'un air surpris.

« C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien le rencontrer ? »

« Bah bien sûr, c'est ton père tout de même », rit Newt.

Le visage de Thomas s'illumina.

« Genre, tu lui rendras visite avec moi ? »

« Absolument. »

« Merci. Merci Newt », murmura Thomas d'un ton sérieux.

« Mais de rien, Tommy. Oh, au fait. J'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

Le blond se leva et farfouilla un moment dans un son sac pour en sortir délicatement la petite boîte à musique.

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda Thomas en se levant à son tour pour se rapprocher de lui avec curiosité.

« Hey, doucement, Tommy, vas te rasseoir où je ne te le donne pas. »

« Hors de question. _Mi piaciono molto i regali._ _»_

« Euh... _si, mi chiamo Newt._ _Così così. Vuoi dormire con me stanotte._ _»_

Thomas éclata de rire.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu dis, au moins ? » S'esclaffa-t-il avec hilarité.

« Bah évidemment. J'ai dit mon nom, et pleins d'autres trucs super importants. Je parle couramment l'italien. Bref, allez tiens espèce de gros chaton », dit-il en tendant la boîte à musique à Thomas.

Le brun ouvrit des yeux ronds de hiboux.

« Comment t'as su que... »

« J'étais _avec_ toi cet après-midi, espèce d'idiot ! »

« Non, je sais mais...comment tu as su que je la voulais ? Genre, j'ai rien dit du tout... »

Il prit la boîte avec précaution et fit courir ses doigts sur la surface peinte.

« Comment t'as su ? »

Euh.

Newt haussa les épaules, troublé.

« J'en sais rien. T'es comme un livre ouvert, Tommy. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle te plaisait. Ché pas. »

Le sourire de Thomas s'élargit. Il souleva délicatement le couvercle, mit le mécanisme en route, et une jolie musique cristalline enveloppa la pièce.

« Elle est magnifique. Merci Newt. Merci. »

« À votre service, Mister Murphy. »

-X-

Vers la fin du semestre, un grand banquet fut organisé dans un hôtel chic pour réunir les étudiants et les inviter à décompresser et à fêter la fin des examens.

Comme toujours, Newt ne se sentait pas vraiment dans son élément, mais il y avait un buffet à volonté et l'alcool était gratuit, alors il était apte à faire des efforts et à se fondre dans la masse.

Minho s'amusait comme un fou et descendait ses verres de whisky à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il était entouré par un groupe d'hommes aux cheveux blancs et aux joues roses et discutait avec eux avec enthousiasme.

Teresa bavardait avec quelques professeurs sur la terrasse. Son passage au centre de désintoxication avait été miraculeusement écourté (grâce à sa fortune incommensurable) pour qu'elle ne rate pas cette soirée ainsi que les derniers partiels. Mais son court séjour semblait tout de même l'avoir aidé, car elle sirotait sagement un verre d'eau citronnée.

Un peu plus loin, debout dans un coin de la pièce, Alby semblait tellement s'emmerder que Newt ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Il était entouré par un groupe de filles qui papotaient et faisaient les paons pour attirer son attention. Alby affichait une expression si morne et ennuyée que le blondinet n'aurait pas été étonné de le voir se taper la tête contre le mur avec frustration.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Newt envoya un clin encourageant à son ami qui esquissa un bref sourire avant de se remettre à écouter poliment la fille aux cheveux roux qui lui parlait à tout vitesse.

Et puis il y avait Thomas, qui comme toujours, attirait tous les regards et illuminait la pièce avec son charme naturel et irrésistible. Et Newt lisait sur son visage qu'il se réjouissait de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Thomas adorait être le centre de l'attention. Et tout le monde adorait Thomas. Et c'était fascinant à voir, vraiment.

Enfin, tout chez Thomas était fascinant aux yeux de Newt.

Le blondinet l'observa quelques minutes avant d'attraper deux flûtes de champagne et de s'approcher de lui.

Il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule qui entourait son petit ami. Son visage exprimait clairement son état de jubilation extrême lorsqu'il se réfugia dans les bras de Thomas, sous les regards noirs et jaloux des autres invités (certains étaient même déjà en train de montrer les crocs) et qu'il déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, faisant s'illuminer son visage parsemé de grains de beauté.

-X-

A la fin de la soirée, ils décidèrent de renter chez Thomas à pied, et complètement bourrés. En fait, ils étaient tellement bourrés qu'ils crurent que c'était une excellente idée de se mettre à danser une valse en plein milieu de la rue.

Newt n'hésita même pas à prendre la main que lui tendait Thomas, et il explosa de rire quand il se retrouva brusquement attiré contre le torse du brun. Ils tournoyèrent (en trébuchant dangereusement) sous les réverbères jaunâtres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient la tête qui tourne. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tellement déséquilibrés qu'ils s'écroulent tous les deux sur le goudron, les quatre fers en l'air, en gloussant bruyamment.

« Hey, Newt ? »

« Ouais ? »

« On fait la course ? »

Un sourire mutin tordit les lèvres de Newt.

« Jusqu'à où ? »

« Le pont. »

Newt lui décocha un sourire espiègle avant de bondir sur ses pieds et de détaler comme un lapin sans demander son reste.

« C'est de la triche ! » Hurla Thomas derrière lui, et le blond ne put s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Il atteignit le pont bien avant Thomas, évidemment (le brun avait dû tombé dans sa course, parce que son pantalon était troué et maculé de boue). Il leur fallut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Hey, Newt », dit Thomas entre deux halètements, « tu veux que je te dise un secret ? »

« Ouais. »

Thomas sourit et fit signe à Newt de s'approcher avec un mouvement suggestif du doigt. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et s'exécuta.

« Allez vas-y. Balance. »

Thomas l'attira alors par la nuque et pressa ses lèvres contre son oreille, le faisant frissonner involontairement.

« Je suis amoureux de toi, Newt Withman. »

Pendant une seconde, Newt oublia tout. Tout à part son sang qui pulsait plus profondément et plus fort que jamais à ses oreilles. Sa gorge s'assécha complètement lorsque Thomas lui offrit un sourire léger et pourtant éclatant, chargé de son éternelle gentillesse. Le cœur du blond allait lui jaillir de sa poitrine.

Thomas ne lui avait jamais dit explicitement qu'il l'aimait. Le regard du brun se planta dans le sien, le consumant de l'intérieur. Un sentiment nouveau, dévorant aiguisé et profond, explosa en lui.

« Hey Tommy ? »

« Oui ? » Répondit Thomas avec un sourire.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Le regard de Thomas descendit sur ses lèvres. Et sans crier gare, il attrapa la main de Newt, qui traçait doucement le contour de sa mâchoire, et glissa son autre main autour de la taille du blondinet. Et dans un ultime mouvement ferme, il attira le plus âgé contre lui pour éliminer cette distance angoissante entre eux avant de sceller leurs lèvres. Non, en fait, il se retrouva à _dévorer_ les lèvres de Newt. Et le blondinet ne manqua pas de laisser échapper un soupir de pur contentement.

Leur baiser bouillant se prolongea pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'ils ne se détachent l'un de l'autre, un air béat plaqué sur le visage.

« On rentre ? » Proposa Newt en mêlant ses doigts à ceux de Thomas.

Le brun hocha la tête avec un petit sourire avant de rejeter soudain la tête en arrière et de plonger son regard dans le ciel moucheté d'étoiles.

« JE T'AIME NEWT WITHMAN », beugla-t-il en fixant la lune.

Newt le dévisagea, ahuri.

« C'était pour quoi, ça ? » Demanda-t-il dans un rire surpris.

« Je voulais juste dire au monde que j'étais amoureux de toi », répondit simplement Thomas avec un mouvement de sourcil suggestif.

« Pfff...Allez viens là espèce d'idiot », rit Newt en passant un bras autour de la taille du brun avant de l'entraîner vers le sentier menant au campus.

-X-

Le semestre était enfin terminé. Newt avait récolté d'excellentes notes (d'ailleurs, Thomas ne manqua pas de s'approprier le mérite, ce qui lui valut plusieurs coups sur la tête de la part du blond), et Minho était déjà en train de réserver les hôtels pour les vacances qu'ils allaient passer ensemble pendant l'été.

« Quoi, j'aurais _que_ deux semaines de répit avant de te revoir pour qu'on parte en Grèce ?» Se plaignit Newt. « J'aurais jamais le temps de me reposer de toi ! »

« Deux semaines, c'est long Newtie ! » S'indigna Minho. « Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer la Grèce. C'est le plus beau pays que j'ai jamais vu. »

« Mais je peux pas y aller ! »

« Mais pourquoi putain ? »

« Mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour... »

« Va chier cette excuse ailleurs, Newt. Je t'emmène avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non, pigé ? »

Newt lui jeta un regard noir, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

« T'es une petite créature autoritaire, tu le sais ça ? »

« Nah. Je suis pas petit. Je suis un géant autoritaire », riposta Minho avec un clin d'œil. « Mais viens, d'accord ? S'il-te-plaît. J'ai déjà tout réservé, et ce sera pas pareil sans mes meilleurs potes là-bas. »

Newt se redressa.

« Les autres viennent aussi ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Bah, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ! Dans ce cas, évidemment que je viens ! »

Minho éclata de rire et ramassa sa guitare posée au sol.

« Branleur. »

Newt lui envoya un baiser.

« Je t'aime », chantonna-t-il.

« Non, moi je t'aime plus, tu m'a brisé le cœur », gronda Minho en commençant à gratter les cordes de sa guitare.

Donc franchement, Newt n'avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il verrait les autres régulièrement, mais il aurait aussi l'occasion de passer du temps avec sa famille et Winston.

En fait, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui le préoccupait.

Thomas allait bientôt déménager dans sa ville natale.

Mais finalement, cette idée terrifiait le blond.

Et si sa relation avec Thomas ne fonctionnait pas dans le monde réel ? Pour le moment, ils ne s'étaient connu que dans l'enceinte du campus... Et aussi, comment allait-il faire si sa famille détestait le brun, et que le brun détestait sa famille ? Et qu'arriverait-il s'ils finissaient par s'éloigner l'un de l'autre ? Que deviendrait-il si Thomas _l'oubliait_ ?

Ouais. Newt s'inquiétait trop. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait peur.

Alors, sans surprise, au cours de leur dernière soirée ensemble, le blond se transforma en véritable ventouse et resta accroché à Thomas. Ils avaient passé la soirée avec Minho, Teresa et Alby, qui avaient décider de dormir tous une dernière fois dans l'appart' de Thomas pour inaugurer son départ. Tous les trois s'étaient installés dans le salon et avaient laissé la chambre à Thomas et Newt.

L'appartement du brun était étrangement vide, et des cartons et des valises trônaient dans toutes les pièces, soigneusement empaquetés et fermés au double-face.

Ils étaient tous les deux, allongés au sol, adossés contre le lit, et observaient la nuit étoilée par le fenêtre ouverte. Un silence tranquille et apaisant les enveloppait.

« Tu vas me manquer, tu sais », murmura Newt contre le cou de Thomas. « À chaque fois qu'on ne se verra pas cet été, tu vas horriblement me manquer. »

Il ravala difficilement la vague de tristesse qui le submergea.

« Tu m'as ruiné, Tommy. Tu m'as complètement retourné le cerveau, et maintenant je ne plus me passer de toi. Beau travail. »

Il plaisantait, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'il disait. Alors il déglutit et attendit une réponse.

Thomas tourna la tête vers lui, et il sentit les lèvres du brun effleurer son front.

« Je pense plutôt que c'est toi le plus cruel de nous deux, Newt », souffla-t-il en réponse.

Leurs pupilles se percutèrent.

Newt haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

« Tu m'as montré tout un panel de couleurs inimaginables alors que toute ma vie je n'avais connu que du noir, du gris et du blanc. Et tu es cruel, parce qu'à chaque fois que tu t'éloignes de moi, tu emportes la couleur avec toi. »

Wow. Le cerveau de Newt venait de se court-circuiter.

« Tommy », souffla-t-il, interdit.

Il aurait aimé que cette nuit ne se termine jamais et qu'il consacre le reste de son existence dans les bras de ce garçon (bon Dieu l'amour était vraiment un sentiment horrible et malsain). Newt était effrayé. Il était effrayé de constater qu'il était devenu si dépendant de quelqu'un. Mais c'était un sentiment aussi enivrant que toxique, aussi excitant qu'effrayant.

« On se verra tous les jours », assura Thomas en appuyant son front contre celui de Newt. « Je déménagerai le plus vite possible. »

Newt frissonna en sentant le souffle du brun s'échouer sur ses lèvres.

« Promets-moi », quémanda-t-il tandis que Thomas se mettait à embrasser et mordiller la jonction entre son épaule et son cou.

« Je te le promets », chuchota le brun contre sa peau. « Newt », ajouta-t-il dans un souffle en posant soudain ses doigts sur la braguette de Newt pour commencer à la déboutonner.

 _Oh._

Newt s'éloigna un peu et sonda le visage du brun avec attention, scrutant les pupilles assombries par le désir.

« Tommy ? » Souffla-t-il, incertain. « Est-ce que...est-ce que t'es sûr de toi ? »

Thomas lui lança un regard déboussolé avant de regarder ses mains, comme s'il se demandait comment elles avaient bien pu se poser sur la braguette de Newt.

« J-Je ne sais pas. »

Newt médita un instant sa réponse. Puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il esquissa un sourire mutin et se leva, sous le regard confus de Thomas.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit le plus âgé ôter son t-shirt.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lâcha-t-il en rougissant.

« Oh je t'en prie Tommy, t'en as vu d'autre », sourit Newt d'un air faussement innocent.

Sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, le regard de Thomas dériva sur le torse du blond. Sa peau laiteuse, ses tétons, son nombril et le fin duvet de poils qui descendait jusqu'à l'endroit qu'il ne préférait pas imaginer. Le V de ses hanches était parfaitement dessiné, et le brun se sentit presque défaillir à cette vision. Il remonta son regard vers les yeux ambrés qui le faisaient tant chavirer.

« Est-ce que je te déstabilise ? » Demanda Newt du tac-au-tac, et Thomas manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive.

« T'es vraiment en train de me demander ça ? »

Le blondinet lâcha un petit rire.

« Bon, rapproche-toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de faire, sérieux ? J'ai pas la patience de participer à une de tes expériences à la noix. »

« Tommy, tais-toi et approche-toi. »

Thomas soupira doucement et se décida à se lever avant de se planter devant son petit ami.

Puis, il fit le truc le plus inconscient du monde. Il posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Newt. Pour le repousser ou le forcer à se rhabiller, il ne savait même pas lui-même. Mais forcément, quand il toucha sa peau, il éprouvait l'envie de faire tout l'inverse : de l'attirer dans ses bras et de le déshabiller complètement. Alors comme un con, il laissa ses mains là. Il les laissa sur la poitrine du blond. Il finit même par les glisser le long de son torse pour s'arrêter à ses hanches. C'était tellement con, putain. Que Newt lui retourne le cerveau juste en le touchant. Tout semblait irréaliste à côté.

« Rapproche-toi encore », l'encouragea Newt avec un demi-sourire.

« Bon, laisse-moi réfléchir », gronda Thomas.

Newt se tut, attendant un geste de sa part. Le brun prit une inspiration, ses yeux noisette toujours ancrés dans les prunelles ambrées.

« Je voudrais que tu fermes les yeux s'il-te-plaît », murmura alors Newt.

Thomas s'exécuta et se concentra sur les battements de son cœur.

« Écoute ce qu'i l'intérieur de toi. »

Une tempête. Voilà ce qu'il y avait l'intérieur. La réaction de deux vents contraires qui s'étaient rencontrés. Newt et Thomas. Deux vents qui n'allaient pas dans la même direction, qui luttaient avec acharnement. Et dans cette lutte incessante, ils avaient fini par se mélanger, si brutalement qu'ils ne pouvaient maintenant plus repartir chacun de leur côté. Ils tournoyaient. Trop fort. Trop vite. Trop haut.

Il y avait des vents contraires dans la tête de Thomas. Il y avait l'amour qu'il portait à Newt, mais aussi celui qu'il vouait à son père, l'auteur de toutes ses angoisses et de tous ses malheurs. Il y avait la façon dont le blondinet le rendait vivant, l'espoir qu'il ravivait en lui, et ses pensées négatives et néfastes qui l'éloignaient de force. Il y avait l'amour, l'affection, le désir, la dépendance...mais aussi la jalousie, la possessivité, la peur de l'abandon... Il y avait le passé et le futur.

Il manquait le présent. Parce que Thomas était en plein milieu de cette tempête et que tout était flou autour de lui. Et il ne savait pas comment sortir de là. S'il mettait un pied dehors, il se faisait emporter.

« Ouvre les yeux. »

Lentement, les paupières de Thomas s'ouvrirent. Il s'habitua à la lumière et resta tétanisé devant Newt. Il n'était pas aussi près. Il n'était pas aussi près de lui quand il avait fermé les yeux. Alors, il réalisa, soudainement, à quel point ses mains étaient fermement agrippées aux hanches du blond, à quel point son torse était proche du sien, à quel point ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes...

« Tu as bougé ? » Murmura le brun, perplexe.

« Non. »

Alors, peut-être que le vent tournait, parfois.

« On ferme les yeux et tout s'arrange ? » Demanda Thomas.

« Ça serait un peu facile. »

Si seulement. Si seulement tout pouvait se résumer à faire un pas vers l'autre.

« Et rien ne l'est, pas vrai ? »

Newt acquiesça, l'air sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« On profite », murmura le blond, « de notre dernière soirée ensemble dans cet appart'. »

Thomas resta fixé sur les lèvres de son amant, comme s'il savait déjà ce qui allait s'en sortir.

« J'te fais confiance, tu le sais ça ? »

« J'te fais confiance aussi », répondit le brun sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

« Alors, s'il-te-plaît, fais-moi l'amour Tommy... »

Ça faisait mal, ce genre de phrase. Ça donnait envie de partir en courant. Parce qu'il y avait trop d'espoir dans ces quelques mots. Trop d'attente. Trop d'amour. Et Thomas avait _peur_ de ne pas être à la hauteur. _Peur_ de ne pas être assez bien... Mais par-dessus tout, il avait _peur_ de blesser Newt.

Mais il ne pouvait ignorer le désir qui le consumait de l'intérieur.

« On ne fait rien de mal, Tommy. »

« Je sais... »

« Est-ce que tu en as envie ? Est-ce que t'as envie de moi ? »

Bien sûr que Thomas avait envie de lui.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux t'imaginer que je n'ai pas envie de toi ? »

« Alors arrête de réfléchir, pour une fois. Laisse-toi aller. »

Sur ces mots, Newt s'avança lentement et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. C'était chaud et humide à la fois. Doux et violent en même temps. Naturel et tellement insensé. Thomas fut aspiré, transporté, dévasté.

Newt glissa sa main dans sa nuque pour y exercer une légère pression, et le brun ouvrit la bouche, presque avec désespoir. Et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. C'était chaud et doux. C'était calme, en fait.

Thomas se rapprocha du corps du blond. Ils étaient si proches qu'il pouvait sentir le cœur de son amant qui battait dans sa poitrine et sa peau qui brûlait. Newt descendit sa main dans le dos du brun, lequel encercla le corps fin de ses bras.

Newt fit glisser ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, parcellant sa peau de légers baisers humides, pour finir dans son cou qu'il commença à suçoter. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, très fort. Il y avait de la tendresse dans ce câlin. Il n'y avait qu'au contact de Newt que Thomas se sentait aussi bien. Ça paraissait tellement simple, eux deux, juste leurs peaux, leurs corps, leurs lèvres. Ça paraissait tellement évident. Son ancrage, c'était Newt. Ses yeux. Son sourire. Ses bras. Son odeur. Son étreinte.

Leurs doigts se lièrent. Leurs respirations s'harmonisèrent l'une à l'autre.

Thomas serra le blond plus fort contre lui. Il pressa ses lèvres contre la nuque du plus âgé. Il remonta le long de sa mâchoire, embrassant sa peau lisse et blanche qui le rendait fou. Il embrassa le coin de ses lèvres qui se relevèrent légèrement en un sourire adorable. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Ils se cherchaient, se tâtonnaient, se taquinaient. Ils se murmuraient des mots qu'ils étaient incapables de comprendre eux-mêmes.

Ce fut Newt qui craqua le premier. Il prit le visage de Thomas en coupe et l'embrassa plus fermement. Le brun entrouvrit ses lèvres de nouveau. Il attrapa les hanches du plus âgé et le poussa en arrière, jusqu'à son lit. Newt laissa échapper un glapissement en tombant dessus.

« Chut », souffla Thomas en riant. « Chut, ils vont... »

Newt ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et se rua à nouveau sur ses lèvres en grimpant à califourchon sur ses hanches. Ouais. Minho, Teresa, Alby. Ils allaient entendre. Ils allaient comprendre. Mais Newt ne voulait pas en entendre parler. C'était juste lui et Thomas, pour une fois.

Le blondinet tira le drap et les recouvrit tous les deux. Ils étaient dans leur bulle. Rien qu'à eux. Il obligea Thomas à s'allonger et ancra son regard dans le sien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Ils avaient tous les deux conscience de ce qui allait se passer cette nuit. Et Thomas en avait peur. Un peu.

« J'ai confiance en toi », dit à nouveau Newt au creux de son oreille.

Et Thomas aussi, étrangement. C'était naturel entre eux. Et ils voulaient garder ça rien que pour eux. Personne ne devait rien voir, rien entendre. C'était leur moment. Juste le leur. Alors, Thomas hocha la tête et se redressa un peu pour poser ses lèvres sur la peau qui lui était offerte. Newt poussa un soupir. Et le brun continua. Il embrassa chaque recoin de son torse, doucement, pour faire durer le moment, ou peut-être juste parce qu'il tremblait tellement fort qu'il essayait de se contenir comme il le pouvait. Ses mains glissèrent timidement le long des flancs du blondinet qui frissonna. Il remonta jusqu'à son cou, sa mâchoire, puis ses lèvres, encore. Newt le fit tomber contre le matelas.

Thomas l'observa, tandis qu'il remontait son t-shirt du bout des doigts. Puis il vint embrasser le ventre du brun qui ferma les yeux. Il glissa ses lèvres le long de ses côtes, sur sa poitrine, ses tétons. Il embrassait chaque recoin de sa peau, comme s'il en avait besoin. Il laissait échapper sa langue de temps en temps.

Thomas réagissait à chacun des baiser. La pression que Newt exerçait sur sa peau le rendait fou. Il avait l'impression d'être pris de spasmes. Il couinait doucement, frissonnait et se tortillait quand le plus vieux le chatouillait. Le blondinet l'embrassait avec tellement de douceur que ses yeux se convulsèrent et son dos se cambra. C'était agréable. Ces baisers résonnaient en lui. Il n'y avait qu'entre eux qu'existait cette tendresse.

« Enlève-moi ce foutu t-shirt », chuchota Newt en se redressant.

Thomas se releva du matelas et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Il l'embrassa avec fermeté. Newt glissa ses mains sur sa peau, tirant sur son vêtement. Le brun se décolla de ses lèvres avec regret pour le laisser lui enlever avant de se rallonger. Avec un sourire satisfait, Newt plongea ses lèvres dans le cou du plus jeune en ondulant du bassin contre lui. Il sentit les doigts du plus jeune s'accrocher à son dos, griffant la peau s'en rendre compte. Il embrassa son nombril, glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à sa taille.

« Newt ! » Geignit Thomas, essoufflé.

« Mais chut ! » S'esclaffa le blond en remontant immédiatement jusqu'à ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

« Newt, je crois que tu confonds plaisir et torture, là. »

« Et toi, tu confonds patience et précipitation », répliqua Newt en lui happant de nouveau les lèvres pour le faire taire.

« Remets le drap », murmura le brun.

« Ça ne va pas empêcher le bruit, chéri. »

« Pour qu'on soit que tous les deux. »

Newt se releva légèrement pour chercher le drap du bout des doigts. Puis un voile blanc vint les recouvrir entièrement. Thomas se mit à dévorer son blondinet des yeux. Il était là, juste devant lui, rien que pour lui.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Newt s'exécuta, éternisant le baiser en une douce caresse avant de dévier vers le cou du brun. Il descendit lentement. Sa poitrine. Ses tétons qu'il mordilla légèrement. L'intérieur de son bras. Son biceps. Son coude. Puis son abdomen. Son nombril. Ses hanches. Son sexe était gonflé et tendu sous le tissu de son pantalon.

Newt attrapa le vêtement et le fit tout doucement glisser le long des jambes de Thomas avec son boxer. Son sexe dur se libéra finalement contre son ventre, et le blond l'observa avec un mélange d'émerveillement et de désir. Fébrile, Thomas attrapa les draps pour les serrer dans ses poings. Newt sourit à cette vision.

Il retira les vêtements complètement, puis se replaça entre les jambes de son amant. Il embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite tout en remontant doucement vers son aine, puis repartit sur le côté gauche pour effectuer le même rituel. Thomas semblait au bord de la syncope. Il se retenait de gémir de toutes ses forces. Parce qu'il voulait que ça reste silencieux. Il voulait qu'ils ne s'aiment que pour eux. Qu'ils soient les seuls à entendre et à savoir ce qui se passait.

Newt remonta un peu et effleura le sexe du brun de ses lèvres. Il embrassa doucement le gland, le titilla avant de l'englober. Thomas avait envie de hurler de plaisir, mais il garda tout pour lui. Ses muscles se crispèrent à leur maximum alors que le blond commençait à faire des va-et-vient. Il posa une main dans ses cheveux, glissant ses doigts à travers les mèches blondes. Il se consumait de l'intérieur. Puis Newt s'arrêta pour respirer, remonta jusqu'à son oreille et murmura d'une voix essoufflée :

« Je veux t'entendre, rien que moi, steuplé. »

Sa paume descendit et vint englober le sexe de Thomas qui s'accrocha à ses épaules comme un forcené. Le brun colla ses lèvres à l'oreille du blond et laissa tout échapper. Il gémit, tout doucement, juste pour lui. Son souffle était tellement chaud que ça devait le brûler de l'intérieur. Mais Newt adorait cette sensation. Alors il s'accrocha à Thomas à son tour, lâchant son sexe pour venir encercler sa taille de toutes ses forces.

« Je te fais confiance », répéta-t-il tout bas. « S'il-te-plaît. »

Thomas se retira de l'étreinte pour le regarder dans les yeux avant d'embrasser les lèvres du blond pour exprimer son accord.

Sa main glissa dans sa nuque, initiant le mouvement. Ils échangèrent de place. Newt s'écrasa sur le lit tandis que Thomas le surplombait. Le brun se pencha et embrassa sa bouche, de nouveau,sa mâchoire, son cou, son torse, son ventre. Il déboutonna son pantalon, lui retira. Il n'avait plus peur. Il n'avait plus peur quand c'était lui. Alors il retira son boxer, libérant son sexe. Newt vint poser ses mains sur les avants-bras du plus jeune, les massant avec ses pouces.

« On ne fait pas de bruit, hein ? » Souffla le brun.

Newt mima un « oui » avec ses lèvres. Thomas s'allongea sur son corps et leurs deux sexes se rencontrèrent. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent, doucement au début, puis de plus fermement. La main du brun glissa jusqu'aux fesses de son petit ami qu'il caressa pour essayer de le détendre au maximum. Newt remonta une de ses jambes sur sa hanche pour lui laisser l'accès libre. Thomas releva sa main et porta son index à sa bouche pour l'humidifier. Il le saliva sous le regard voilé par le désir de Newt, puis enfonça son doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Le blond gémit, brusquement.

« Mais chut ! » S'esclaffa le brun.

« Continue », râla le blond.

« Si tu te tais, parce que... »

« Tommy ! Je suis excité ! Fais quelque chose ! Le coupa-t-il en franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres, comme pour lui rappeler de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Thomas enfonça son doigts lentement en Newt. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il essayait de prendre son temps, d'y mettre le plus de tendresse et d'amour possible, même si le désir était si fort qu'il avait l'impression de perdre les pédales. Il retira un moment sa main pour lubrifier cette fois deux doigts avec sa salive avant de les pousser à nouveau en Newt. Ce dernier se crispa et une grimace recouvrit ses traits. Thomas retira immédiatement ses doigts.

« Non », se plaignit le blond. « Laisse-moi juste... »

« C'est ridicule », le coupa Thomas en se relevant. « Je vais chercher le lubrifiant. »

Newt soupira et se laissa retomber contre le matelas. Thomas sentit son regard sur lui lorsqu'il sortit du lit. Il faisait froid dans la pièce, tout d'un coup, et il frissonna. Il se dirigea vers un des cartons remplis qui traînaient dans la chambre et l'ouvrit. Il partit à la recherche du lubrifiant tandis qu'il entendait Newt s'impatienter.

« Deux minutes », chuchota le brun.

« Fais vite. »

« T'es un obsédé du cul, Newt. »

« Arrête de parler et trouve ce putain de lubrifiant. »

Le brun s'apprêtait à lui dire de la fermer lorsque sa main tomba sur la bouteille en plastique, et il rejoignit le lit. Il s'arrêta devant Newt pour lire l'inscription.

« Tu te fous sérieusement de ma gueule ? »

« Je regarde s'il y a un goût », se défendit Thomas. « Je n'aime pas être surpris. »

« Thomas, je suis excité bordel ! »

Thomas lâcha un rire lorsque Newt le tira à lui pour le ramener dans le lit. Il tomba contre le corps du blond qui l'encercla fermement pour l'empêcher de repartir à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Je ne peux pas bouger mes mains », fit remarquer le brun.

« Attends un peu. »

Thomas ne s'en plaignit pas, car il commençait à se réchauffer, tout contre son corps. Il sentit Newt glisser sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale tout en embrassant doucement sa nuque.

« C'est pour quoi ? » S'informa le brun. « Cet élan de tendresse ? »

« Tu viens d'oser lire les inscriptions sur ta putain de bouteille, juste devant moi. »

« Et ? »

« J'aime bien », murmura Newt. « Quand tu restes ce mec insupportablement chiant que j'ai rencontré. »

Thomas décala son visage pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres (parce que c'était quand même là le meilleur endroit). Newt posa sa main sur sa joue, pour rendre l'échange plus intime. Le brun vint chercher le drap avec la sienne pour les envelopper dans leur petite bulle.

Il parsema le visage du blond de baisers tandis que ses mains caressaient son corps fin et élancé. Sa jambe remonta de nouveau contre la hanche du brun qui ne put s'empêcher de rire face à son impatience et d'embrasser son épaule nue avant de lubrifier ses doigts. Il vint chercher son orifice, caressant l'entrée du bout de mon doigt. Le corps de Newt se crispa à ce contact. Il gémit de plaisir alors que Thomas enfonça tout doucement un doigt en lui.

« C'est plus agréable, non ? » S'assura le brun.

Newt se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir et hocha la tête. Thomas l'embrassa et en profita pour enfoncer un deuxième doigt. Le blond haletait contre ses lèvres, fébrile et avide de plus d'attention. Alors, le brun colla encore un peu plus leurs bassins, laissant leurs sexes se toucher. Ils continuèrent de se donner du plaisir, comme ça, en essayant de rester le plus silencieux possible, en avalant leurs gémissements. Puis, Thomas glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille de Newt.

« Retourne-toi. »

Newt s'exécuta aussitôt, trop excité pour protester contre quoi que ce soit, de toute manière. Thomas retira lentement ses doigts et se mit dos à lui. Dans un même geste, il se colla au plus vieux par derrière et sa main se posa sur son sexe. Newt laissa un petit cri de plaisir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Oreiller », souffla le brun tout bas.

Newt enfonça sa tête dans le coussin, libérant son souffle dans le tissu. Ses doigts vinrent agripper le drap. Il essayait de se contenir comme il le pouvait alors que la main du brun allait et venait le long de son sexe brûlant de désir et de frustration.

Une douleur chaude le prit aux tripes et il suffoqua littéralement, le cri camouflé dans l'oreiller, alors que les lèvres de Thomas s'écrasaient contre la peau de sa nuque. Lui aussi étouffait un cri de plaisir alors qu'il venait juste de commencer à pénétrer son petit ami. Il suça la peau de son cou, visiblement pour occuper sa bouche alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus en lui.

Newt siffla entre ses dents. Bon Dieu. Il était tiraillé entre la douleur et l'excitation. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il devait tout garder pour lui. Ses doigts se resserrèrent de plus en plus fort sur le drap. Il mourait de ce nouveau contact, de cette nouvelle sensation. Il mourait des lèvres de Thomas, aussi, qui lui dévoraient le cou pour contenir tout ce plaisir qui l'envahissait. Il mourrait de cette main qui continuait de glisser le long de son sexe, ce qui le détendit au point que Thomas entra complètement en lui en quelques secondes.

« Newt », chuchota le brun en s'arrêtant, « t'étouffe pas, hein ? »

Il passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de Newt pour relever les mèches collées à son front. Le blond tourna sa tête sur le côté, et l'air s'infiltra si rapidement dans ses poumons qu'il réalisa seulement maintenant qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer.

« Ça va ? » S'assura Thomas, son torse parfaitement collé au dos du blond.

« J'ai envie de faire du bruit. »

Newt était totalement essoufflé et troublé par la vision du visage du brun recouvert de sueur.

« Moi aussi. »

Thomas embrassa sa nuque doucement et vint glisser son visage dans son cou, le serrant plus fort contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai dévoré ton cou. »

« J'ai niqué ton oreiller. »

Thomas fut secoué par un rire, arrachant un frisson au blond.

« Reprends. »

« À vos ordres ! »

Thomas se retira lentement, glissant presque à cause de leurs peaux mouillées par la sueur. Puis, il pénétra à nouveau Newt qui plongea son visage dans l'oreiller pour crier. Thomas fit courir ses lèvres sur son cou, sa mâchoire, son oreille. Mais, même comme ça, le blond l'entendait gémir contre sa peau.

Thomas vint chercher son sexe de sa main, alignant ses mouvements de bassin à celle-ci. Newt se releva de l'oreiller pour quémander ses lèvres, et le brun s'empressa de joindre leurs bouches. Leurs langues se mélangèrent, et ils gémirent. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient concrètement plus contenir grand-chose à ce stade-là. Newt sentait que Thomas se laissait emporter par le désir. Le brun tremblait et ses muscles se contractaient. Il relâcha sa main le long du sexe du blond en gémissant.

« Resserre », supplia le plus âgé.

« Pardon », murmura le brun en reprenant ses mouvements de va-et-vient avec plus de fermeté.

Le désir, à-coup par à-coup. Newt se laissait transporter, littéralement. Il plongea son visage dans l'oreiller. Les lèvres de son petit ami dans son cou et la libération lui arrachèrent un cri. Il vint sur la main du brun, alors qu'il continuait ses coups de bassins. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard que Thomas se lâcha dans le préservatif, s'écroulant sur son corps. Newt était concrètement incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, ni même de se retourner. Il attendit que son cœur ralentisse, là, écrasé entre son amant et la matelas.

Avec tous les efforts du monde, Thomas se retira enfin, et le blond se retourna sur le dos pour lui faire face. Le brun s'écroula la seconde d'après dans ses bras, nichant son visage dans son cou. Newt le serra fermement dans ses bras. Il glissa une main le long de son dos. Sa peau était chaude, encore humide. Thomas soupira alors que son cœur se remettait à battre normalement, après cinq minutes de silence le plus complet. Finalement, le brun vint embrasser la mâchoire du plus vieux et remonta lentement sur ses bras pour lui faire face.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il. « Tu as trouvé ça bien ? »

Newt vint encadrer son visage avec ses mains, essuyant le coin de ses yeux humides avec ses pouces.

« Mieux que ça », assura-t-il.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? »

« Pas du tout. Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça, Tommy, c'était parfait. »

Ils se regardèrent longuement en silence, chacun se perdant dans les prunelles de l'autre. Puis, les yeux de Thomas s'assombrirent soudain.

« Quoi ? » S'inquiéta Newt.

« Oh putain ! Ton cou ! »

« T'es sérieux ? »

Thomas posa une main sur sa joue, de manière à tirer la tête blonde pour mieux voir l'étendue de sa connerie.

« Oh mon Dieu, mais on dirait que je t'ai bouffé ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » Demanda Newt en portant la main à son cou (comme si ça allait changer quelque chose).

« T'as pleins de suçons », murmura le brun, les yeux exorbités, « mais ils sont énormes, je n'avais jamais vu ça ! »

Il s'écroula sur la matelas avant de soupirer :

« Merde, je suis devenu vampire. »

Newt se releva du lit et s'emmêla les pieds dans le drap qui avait décidé de le suivre. Il se dirigea vers l'interrupteur. La lumière l'aveugla, mais il parvint à traîner son corps jusqu'au miroir encore accroché au mur. Il était prêt à réprimander Thomas pour l'avoir forcé à se lever pour rien. Mais au lieu de ça, il se figea, hébété face à son reflet.

« Putain », lâcha-t-il sourdement. « Tu m'as littéralement bouffé. »

« Je n'avais pas d'oreiller, moi », se défendit Thomas, penaud.

« Mais bordel, Thomas, comment je vais cacher ? Ça remonte jusqu'à mon oreille, et on est en plein été ! »

Newt se rapprocha du miroir, observant les dégâts avec encore plus d'attention. Des tâches énormes violacées ornaient une partie de son cou. Bordel, en plus elles allaient foncer avec le temps..

« Comment je vais expliquer ça à ma mère ? Et mes _sœurs_ ? Et Minho, putain il va me faire chier avec ça jusqu'à la fin de ma vie... Tout le monde va croire que je suis sadomasochiste ! »

« C'est bon, t'as fini ? » Soupira Thomas.

Newt se retourna vers lui. Le brun était allongé sur le lit, entièrement nu puisque le drap était tombé sur le sol. Il était foutrement trop sexy pour qu'il ne le rejoigne pas tout de suite. Alors il se rapprocha, et Thomas lui tendit un t-shirt.

« Quoi ? »

« Essuie-toi, t'as encore du... »

Oh.

Newt attrapa le tissu et le frotta sur son ventre avant de laisser tomber le vêtement au sol. Il se rallongea avec Thomas, dans le lit, et ils se collèrent instinctivement l'un à l'autre. Le blond se retrouva blotti dans les bras de l'autre, enfermé dans son étreinte.

« Newt ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu n'as pas éteint la lumière. »

« Pas grave », soupira Newt.

« Non, c'est chiant, je ne peux pas dormir avec la lumière allumée. »

« J'ai la flemme de me relever. »

« Ça gaspille de l'électricité. »

« Tu peux tout à fait te permettre de payer un peu plus d'électricité, arrête un peu tes conneries. »

« Newt », insista Thomas.

Mon Dieu, le meurtre était imminent.

« Tu viens avec moi alors. »

« Non », s'offusqua le brun.

« Alors je ne bougerai pas. »

« C'est littéralement à quatre mètres, du lit, je ne vais pas m'enfuir. »

« Avec toi, tout est possible. »

Thomas se tut. Puis :

« Bon ok, on y va », souffla-t-il.

Newt le sentit bouger sous lui, alors il se releva à son tour. Il suivit le mouvement et attrapa le drap pour les enrouler tous les deux dedans.

« Tu es ridicule », fit remarquer Thomas.

« Il fait froid chez toi. »

« On ne vas pouvoir avancer dans cette position. »

« Tu paries ? »

Le brun rit en venant embrasser le cou de Newt. Son pied se glissa entre les jambes du blond, et il essaya de les faire avancer. Sauf qu'entre temps, leurs lèvres s'étaient scellées, donc Newt oublia un peu l'idée qu'ils avaient une direction, à la base. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent dans le drap alors que leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus. Le dos de Newt percuta finalement le mur, et Thomas posa la main sur l'interrupteur. La pièce fut replongée dans le noir, et le brun posa ses deux sur les joues du plus âgé pour l'embrasser encore plus fermement.

« Lit », murmura Newt contre ses lèvres.

Thomas recula d'un pas, et le blond essaya d'avancer à son tour. Son pied se coinça dans le drap, et il s'écroula sur le brun la seconde d'après. Leur chute fit résonner le plancher, et Newt ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire.

« Bordel, Newt », râla Thomas.

« BON VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER BANDE D'EXCITÉS?! » Rugit soudain Minho depuis le salon, provoquant des ricanements de Teresa et Alby.

Thomas et Newt échangèrent un regard à la fois abasourdi et embarrassé.

Bonjour la discrétion...

« Je t'ai fait mal ? » Demanda le blond, plus sérieux.

Il se releva légèrement pour faire face au plus jeune.

« Non », assura Thomas en faisant glisser une main le long de son dos.

« On reste ici ? »

« T'es sérieux ? »

« C'est assez confortable. »

« Normal, tu es allongé sur moi je te signale. »

Newt lâcha un nouveau et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de se relever et de l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Ils s'allongèrent à nouveau et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, se laissant _enfin_ aller dans les bras de Morphée.

-X-

Newt papillonna des yeux pour écarter les dernières bribes de sommeil. La lune était toujours haute dans le ciel. Il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur le côté, si près de Thomas que leurs nez se touchaient. Sa main était engloutie dans celle du brun et pressée contre son torse. Un petit sourire dessinait délicatement ses lèvres.

Le blondinet fit son maximum pour ignorer son cœur qui s'était lancé dans une course effrénée. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Thomas, se délectant de cette douce et délicieuse réalité.

 _Thomas et lui étaient ensemble._ Cette pensée lui coupait tout simplement le souffle.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que leur relation évoluerait à ce point. Mais c'était bel et bien arrivé. Thomas lui coupait le souffle, putain.

Newt se sentit soudain submergé d'amour et d'adoration, de douceur et de désir, et bien d'autres sentiments puissants encore.

Thomas pressa un peu plus la paume du blond contre son cœur. _Tellement adorable_.

Et Newt eut soudain une certitude.

La certitude que lui et Thomas s'en sortiraient toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.

La certitude qu'il serait prêt à tout et n'importe quoi pour le brun, et vice-versa.

La certitude qu'il aimait Thomas inconditionnellement, et que Thomas l'aimait aussi.

La certitude que Thomas l'avait sauvé.

Et que Newt avait sauvé Thomas.

Sur ces pensées, le blondinet laissa à nouveau le sommeil l'emporter, bercé par les battements réguliers du cœur de Thomas qu'il sentait sous ses doigts.

-X-

 _NEXT TO ME_ \- IMAGINE DRAGONS

(Couplet 1)

 **Something about the way that you walked into my living room**

 _Quelque chose dans la manière dont tu es entré dans mon salon_

 **Casually and confident lookin' at the mess I am**

 _Désinvolte et décontracté devant l'épave que je suis_

 **But still you, still you want me**

 _Pourtant tu veux toujours, toujours de moi_

 **Stress lines and cigarettes, politics and deficits**

 _Lignes de tension et cigarettes, politique et déficits_

 **Late bills and overages, screamin' and hollerin'**

 _Factures en retard et excédent, cris et hurlements._

 ** _But still you, still you want me_**

 _Pourtant tu veux toujours, toujours de moi._

(Refrain)

 **Oh, I always let you down**

Oh, je t'ai toujours laissé tomber

 **You're shattered on the ground**

 _Tu es à terre, brisé_

 **But still I find you there**

 _Mais je te retrouve encore là_

 **Next to me**

 _Près de moi_

 **And oh, stupid things I do**

 _Et oh, ces choses stupides que je fais_

 **I'm far from good, it's true**

 _Je suis loin d'être quelqu'un de bien, c'est vrai._

 **But still I find you**

 _Mais je te retrouve encore là_

 **Next to me (next to me)**

 _Près de moi (près de moi)_

(Couplet 2)

 **There's something about the way that you always see the pretty view**

 _Il y a quelque chose dans ta façon de voir toujours les choses du bon côté_

 **Overlook the blooded mess, always lookin' effortless**

 _Tu oublies tout ce gâchis, tout ce sang, toujours sans effort, légèrement_

 **And still you, still you want me**

 _Et tu veux quand même toujours, toujours de moi_

 **I got no innocence, faith ain't no privilege**

 _Je n'ai pas d'innocence, la foi n'est pas un privilège_

 **I am a deck of cards, vice or a game of hearts**

 _Je suis un jeu de cartes, un vice ou un jeu de cœurs._

 **And still you, still you want me**

 _Et pourtant, tu veux toujours, toujours de moi_

(Refrain)

 **Oh, I always let you down**

 _Oh, je t'ai toujours laissé tomber_

 **You're shattered on the ground**

 _Tu es à terre, brisé_

 **But still I find you there**

 _Mais je te retrouve encore là_

 **Next to me**

 _Près de moi_

 **And oh, stupid things I do**

 _Et oh, ces choses stupides que je fais_

 **I'm far from good, it's true**

 _Je suis loin d'être quelqu'un de bien, c'est vrai._

 **But still I find you**

 _Mais je te retrouve encore là_

 **Next to me (next to me)**

 _Près de moi (près de moi)_

(Pont)

 **So thank you for taking a chance on me**

 _Alors, merci de tenter ta chance avec moi_

 **I know it isn't easy**

 _Je sais que ce n'est pas facile_

 **But I hope to be worth it (oh)**

 _Mais j'espère en valoir la peine (oh)_

 **So thank you for taking a chance on me**

 _Alors, merci de tenter ta chance avec moi_

 **I know it isn't easy**

 _Je sais que ce n'est pas facile_

 **But I hope to be worth it (oh)**

 _Mais j'espère en valoir la peine (oh)_

(Refrain)

 **Oh, I always let you down**

 _Oh, je t'ai toujours laissé tomber_

 **You're shattered on the ground**

 _Tu es à terre, brisé_

 **But still I find you there**

 _Mais je te retrouve encore là_

 **Next to me**

 _Près de moi_

 **And oh, stupid things I do**

 _Et oh, ces choses stupides que je fais_

 **I'm far from good, it's true**

 _Je suis loin d'être quelqu'un de bien, c'est vrai._

 **But still I find you**

 _Mais je te retrouve encore là_

 ** _Next to me (next to me)_**

 _Près de moi (près de moi)_

* * *

 _Et c'est sur cette petite note que se termine **ENFIN** Forever Young :3_

 _Waouh ça me fait vraiment **bizarre** de me dire que cette fiction est belle et bien **terminée** , j'y ai consacré **énormément** de temps pendant plus d' **un an et demi**._

 _Et la fiction n'aurait jamais vraiment existé ni eu la même importance si vous n'aviez pas été là pour me faire part de vos encouragements, de vos avis et de votre amour. **C'est vous qui avez fait vivre Forever Young, et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez** *petite larme à l'œil*_

 _Pour la chanson de fin (mon obsession du moment), je trouve qu'elle colle parfaitement à la relation entre Newt et Thomas. Si Thomas devait chanter quelque chose à Newt, ce serait celle-ci._

 _D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour vous dire que **CE N'EST PAS LE FIN POUR MOI**. J'ai **deux** projets de fictions en ce moment : une où Thomas était un chasseur de prime qui a pour mission de traquer son ex-mari Newt. La deuxième est un cross-over avec X-Men, où Thomas rencontre Newt qui est un mutant. Dites-moi par MP ou en review ce que vous en pensez :)_

 _BON je vais répondre une dernière fois à vos commentaires ;)_

 _ **Le Saut de l'Ange** : Heyyy t'en fais pas, j'ai d'autres projets de fictions, je ne vais pas me retirer de la fandom après Forever Young :p D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu penses de mes idées? Et qu'as-tu pensé de cet épilogue ? En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tous tes beaux compliments *keur* J'espère que tu vas bien :) Je te fais de gros bisous, et on se dit à très vite pour une autre histoire ;)_

 _ **Amelayy** : Wow, vraiment il faut que je te dise, j'ai toujours pris énormément de plaisir à lire tes commentaires. Mdrrr tu m'as tuée, j'avoue que ça aurait beaucoup plus dramatique si quelque chose était arrivé à Thomas ou Minho, mais c'était plus logique qu'il arrive quelque chose à Teresa, car c'était elle qui n'avait aucun contrôle lorsqu'elle était en soirée. Après, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu choisir Thomas pour l'overdose. Et pour Minho, tout s'arrange pour lui dans l'épilogue ;) Teresa a le sens du pardon et elle est tout à fait consciente que le problème venait surtout d'elle et de ses excès... Ouh la, ton moment fangirl a dû être réactivé dans l'épilogue mdrrr En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette histoire, t'es géniale *cœur*_

 _ **Kakeei** : Heyyyy, merci beaucoup pour ton adorable review, je suis vraiment contente que tu me dises que ce chapitre était émouvant parce que...j'espérais justement provoquer ce type d'émotions hihi :p J'espère vraiment que l'épilogue t'a aussi plu, et surtout j'espère que tu aimeras aussi mes autres histoires :3 A bientôt ma belle *keur*_

 _ **florian843** : Oh la la, si tu savais, moi aussi ça va beaucoup me manquer de ne plus écrire cette histoire... J'espère que tu suivras mes autres histoires en tout cas (je ne tarderais pas à publier une des deux là :) Et j'espère que tu l'as eu ton happy end en tout cas :3 Merci infiniment d'avoir suivi ma fiction et d'avoir pris le temps de commenter régulièrement *cœur sur toi*_

 _ **Missfleurdelune** : Wow, merci beaucoup pour ton gentil message, tu m'as vraiment réchauffé le coeur avec tous tes compliments. Tu es ce genre de personne à remonter facilement le moral des autres, et je t'en remercie pour ça :) _

_**elianna** : Merci beaucoup :D J'espère que t'as pu lire l'épilogue en tout cas, c'est dommage que je ne puisse pas te prévenir de cette dernière publication :/_

 _ **Sasa875** : Heyyy merci beaucoup de m'avoir donné ton avis sur ce chapitre :3 et comme tu l'as demandé, l'épilogue contient un petit lemon hihi ;) _

_: Ahhhhhhh merci infiniment pour ta review encourageante, j'espère que tu as aimé l'épilogue, et surtout j'espère te revoir pour mes autres fictions ;)_

 _ **Julie Nbs** : Wow merci beaucoup, t'es tellement adorable ! J'espère que mes autres projets de fictions vont te plaire aussi en tout cas... Et si tu te décides un jour à te lancer dans l'écriture, je lirai tes écrits avec grand plaisir :D Mais tu as tout à fait raison de commencer par prêter main forte à quelqu'un qui écrit déjà, ça nous immerge déjà un peu dans le monde d'écriture , et ça te permet de voir comment ça se passe :) Tiens-moi au courant si tu franchis le pas ;)_

 _ **Biboo1** : Effectivement, tu as raison, l'amitié de Alby et Thomas n'aurait peut-être pas survécu à ce drame si c'était Thomas qui avait donné la drogue à Teresa... Bien évidemment, qu'on se reverra sur une autre fiction ;p Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté :3_

 _ **Heyfitou** : "Une putain de galaxie" mdrrr tu m'as fait rire Oui, je n'aime pas trop quand une fiction ne se passe qu'à un seul endroit spécifique, c'est bien plus intéressant quand on a des nouveaux décors :) Hey bien, Thomas a une mauvaise réputation à cause de son père, et à cause des conneries qu'il fait en soirée, c'est pourquoi Alby n'a pas été surpris d'apprendre que c'était lui qui avait donné la drogue à Teresa. Mais Newt a appris à lire en Thomas et à décrypter le moindre de ses faits et gestes et la moindre de ses émotions, donc il a tout de suite compris qu'il y avait anguille sous roche..._

 _ **Tchaïkovski** : Oh la la t'as frôlé la crise cardiaque on dirait mdrrr OUH LA, j'aurais jamais fait mourir Thomas, je déteste ça, quand tes personnages préférés meurent alors que t'es trop attaché à eux (hum*Newt*hum) En tout cas, j'espère que l'épilogue t'a plu! (et oui, ne t'en fait, il est bel et bien heureux pour une fois ;))_

 _ **Guest** : Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire un commentaire ;)_

 _ **Malala** : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, fort heureusement, Teresa a enfin compris qu'elle devait reprendre le contrôle sur sa vie et ses actes :)_

 _ **Mikelangelo** : MDRR t'es complètement taré toi :p et oui, tout le monde veut un Thomas dans sa vie...mais aussi Newt, c'est une vraie perle également... Je vois bien que tu es confuse, ta review part dans toutes les directions, mais c'est justement ce que j'ai le plus apprécié en la lisant et ce qui m'a fait rire :3_

 _ **Solstice** : Wow. Merci beaucoup :) Tes commentaires sont toujours tellement poétiques, j'ai toujours du mal à croire que quelqu'un puisse écrire autant de belles choses à propos de ma fiction :') Merci infiniment..._

 _ **No05** : Ahah, un des chapitres les plus intenses en émotions ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review *keur*_

 _ **J** : Ahah Thank you so much babe :3_

 _ **Une Admiratrice** : Awww ça me fait mal au coeur aussi qu'elle soit terminée :/ Mais j'ai d'autres projets de fictions, si ça peut t'intéresser, je serais ravie que tu les lise aussi :)_

 _ **Mookie** : *partage une boîte de mouchoirs avec toi*, moi aussi, j'ai déjà l'impression de ressentir un vide... Et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre pour l'épilogue, j'espère que tu l'as aimé en tout cas :3_

 _ **No Name** : Merci beaucoup :3_

 _ **Harlem** : Oui, je te comprends parfaitement, j'ai moi aussi toujours eu du mal à accepter qu'une histoire, que ce soit un film, une série, une fiction ou un livre, soit terminé... Mais merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu es géniale :3_

 _ **Blue Berry** : Noooon c'était pas encore la fin, il reste l'épilogue encore *tente de te rassurer* Et oui, Newt a beaucoup de qualités, Thomas a beaucoup de chances de l'avoir trouvé (mais c'est aussi valable dans le sens inverse :p) Oh naaan arrête, c'est toi qui est géniale de me lire et de me poster tes reviews :3 _

_**TMRChoupinou** : Wow, ça fait tellement longtemps ! :o Et tu reviens en puissance avec ton magnifique commentaire qui m'a littéralement fait monter les larmes aux yeux... J'espère que l'épilogue te paraîtra à la hauteur :3_

 _ **Blablacar** : Ahah, et oui! Il y a eu une évolution de dingue entre Newt et Thomas! C'était un des points centraux de cette fiction... J'espère que tu as aimé l'épilogue aussi, et je te dis à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ;)_

 _ **Raju** : Ouch, ta review m'a tellement retournée, merci infiniment de m'encourager comme tu le fais, le monde a besoin de gens comme toi ;)_


	34. HELP

_Coucou les_ _ **babycakes**_ _! :P_

 **DÉJÀ** , je n'ai encore pas posté de nouvelles fictions pour le moment car j'ai **encore** pas mal **d'examens** en ce mois de juin ensoleillé. Mais les nouvelles histoires apparaîtront **bientôt promis** :D

Je reviens aussi poster un article ici en espérant pouvoir trouver un peu **d'aide**. On m'a contactée il y a deux jours pour me dire que quelqu'un avait **plagié** _Forever Young_ sur Wattpad. J'ai fait quelques petites recherches pour m'en assurer, et quelqu'un est bel et bien en train de recopier ma fiction. Et honnêtement, je suis un peu **démunie** , c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire xD

J'ai posté un commentaire pour lui demander de supprimer la fiction de Wattpad, mais j'espère vraiment qu'elle ne va pas m'ignorer. Si vous avez des conseils à me donner, n'hésitez pas, ça m'aiderait beaucoup !

Sinon je vous souhaire un bon weekend les loulous *cœur*


	35. Problème résolu

Me revoilà :) Je viens de retourner sur Wattpad après avoir vu quelques uns de vos messages, et la fiction a bien été supprimée. Finalement, il n'y a pas eu trop de problème. Je pense que l'auteure du plagiat a pris peur...

Donc tout est bien qui fini bien, ça me soulage à vrai dire xD Merci de votre soutien en tout cas, vous êtes adorables *coeur*


	36. Hey

Coucou les Loulous... Bon, je préfère poster un messages sur cette fanfiction, parce que je pense que c'est ici que le plus de monde pourra voir ce que j'ai à dire... Déjà, je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire. Loin de là. C'est ma passion, et je continuerai de vous partager mes écrits !

Je suis juste quelqu'un de très malchanceuse de base. J'ai souvent la tête dans les nuages, je suis toujours perdue dans mes pensées, et je ne suis pas toujours attentive à ce que je fais... C'est mon plus gros défaut, et j'en ai conscience xD Et en ce moment je cumule les problèmes à cause de ça. Et y a une semaine, y a eu la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase...

Je suis allée au baby-sitting un soir, et comme j'ai quitté tard de la fac, je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer chez moi pour déposer mon ordinateur. J'ai garé ma voiture dans le rue, et j'ai caché mon ordinateur sous le siège comme une con, et je suis partie garder les enfants. Et quand je suis revenue, je me suis rendue compte qu'on avait brisé la vitre de ma voiture et volé mon ordinateur.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de matérialiste, mais mon ordinateur reste quand même mon outil de travail pour tout. Je m'en sers tous les jours, et j'ai toute ma vie dessus, mes photos, mes cours, ma musique, etc...

Alors déjà que je suis submergée depuis une semaine par la culpabilité, le honte, la colère et le tristesse, en plus je n'ai plus rien pour les cours, parce que mon trieur était aussi dans ma sacoche d'ordinateur, et mes cours sur ordinateur sont perdus également...

Mais le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai perdu tous mes **écrits**... Tout ce que j'ai écrit depuis...depuis mes débuts, en fait. Depuis que j'ai un ordinateur. J'ai tout perdu. Je pensais avoir au moins quelques petites choses sur mon disque dur, mais je n'arrive pas à retrouver ce que j'ai pu sauvegarder... Donc, je suis actuellement en deuil xD J'essaie de récupérer tout ce que j'ai posté sur internet, et ça va me prendre un peu de temps... Et pour mon disque dur, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je ne retrouve rien. J'ai un nouvel ordinateur, assez différent de l'ancien. Peut-être qu'il n'arrive pas à lire tous mes documents... J'espère :/

Mais tout ce qui est récent, en revanche, il va falloir que je réécrive tout... Donc, c'est pareil, il me faudra un peu. Du coup, c'est juste pour vous prévenir que je ne posterai pas pour l'instant de nouveaux chapitres sur Bird Set Free et Lendemain de Soirée...

Merci d'avoir lu ce message. J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Et si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, je vous dirais de faire toujours attention à ce que vous faites. La moindre erreur peut coûter cher, malheureusement XD

J'ai écrit ce message assez rapidement, parce que je suis vraiment épuisée, donc si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me le dire!


End file.
